Un Destino Diferente
by freewritter007
Summary: Esta es una nueva aventura que cambiará todo el mundo que el detective James Ellison y el estudiante Blair sandburg conocen. Advertencia: contiene spanking, disciplina paternal en un adolescente.
1. En compañía de la amarga soledad

**Advertencias:** Hola a todos, el presente relato está inspirado en la serie The Sentinel (el Centinela) y aclaro que el contenido de estas páginas son fruto de mi imaginación y no poseo los derechos de la misma. Los personajes mostrados en la historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y sólo los utilizo con fines de diversión.

No pretendo con esto infringir ninguna ley de copyright ni obtener ninguna ganancia económica.

Todas mis historias contienen Spanking paternal. Si no le gusta, pues ustedes ya saben…

Escribir es mi pasatiempo favorito y el que disfruten de la historia es mi mejor recompensa, así que a leer!

**CAPITULO 1: **

"**EN COMPAÑÍA DE LA AMARGA SOLEDAD****."**

Era una hermosa y calurosa mañana. El sol brillaba majestuosamente sobre la ciudad de Cascada y cualquier persona hubiese disfrutado de una agradable caminata al aire libre….cualquier persona menos el jovencito Blair Sandburg.

Su cabeza baja y su caminar tardío parecían contrastar la alegre brisa que jugueteaba con sus largos rizos… y mientras sus pasos se volvían más lentos aún, sus pensamientos iban inundando como un incontenible diluvio su mente.

_¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan difícil a veces?…_bueno casi siempre. Para ser sincero cada día de su vida, desde que Naomi le había dejado en aquella estación de trenes casi un año atrás, todo había ido cuesta abajo.

_¿Por qué sus compañeros de clase le odiaban tanto?…_bueno no todos en general, solo el altivo y arrogante hijo del congresista Dylan Smith…pero un enemigo de ese calibre, era más que suficiente para Blair, que aunque tuviese el orgullo de ser un estudiante prodigio de la Universidad de Rainer, seguía siendo un donnadie, comparado con toda la influencia y el poder que el congresista Smith tenía sobre casi toda personalidad en Cascada.

Lentamente y con signos de agudo cansancio dejó caer su mochila y se sentó sobre la acera de la calle…sostenía dos cartas en su mano y como si en espera de que el contenido de la misma hubiera cambiado desde su última lectura, dio un nuevo y silencioso vistazo al documento:

"**Estimado Sr. Sandburg"**

"**Por este medio se le informa es necesario comparezca ante el Tribunal Disciplinario de la Universidad de Rainer, donde se espera rinda su declaración por los actos barbáricos cometidos en contra del Sr. Dylan Smith Jr. .."**

_**-¡Actos Barbáricos!..**_ Blair gritó a la calle desierta… _**¡Pero si solo fue un simple empujón!... ¡Claro, el muy idiota puede hacer trampa en los ensayos y luego burlarse de mí a su antojo y nadie vio nada, pero si trato de defenderme el mundo se viene sobre mi cabeza, aplastando mi cuello!**_

"**Al mismo tiempo**….El chico hizo una pausa para calmar sus gritos y continuó con la lectura… **se le informa que se le dará de plazo una semana a partir de hoy para presentarse ante las autoridades universitarias correspondientes, de lo contrario su ausencia dará lugar a la expulsión inmediata…."**

_**-¡Ahora si estoy frito!...¿Qué será de mi vida si no puedo estudiar en Rainer?**_ ...El adolescente preguntó a la nada con sus ojos casi llorosos…

Convertirse en un notable Antropólogo había sido su sueño desde niño…"_bueno otro sueño más que no podría alcanzar" _pensó con tristeza, mientras arrugaba con odio el papel que tenía en su mano y lo arrojaba tan lejos como sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas en ese momento, se lo permitían.

Pero aún tenía otra carta más por leer…ésta era de un destinatario muy diferente…

"**Querido Hijo… solo te escribo para informarte de mi nuevo destino, los monjes tibetanos han dado una inmensa paz a mi alma y ahora siento que mi espíritu libre me guía hacia nuevos horizontes, espero que al recibo de ésta carta, puedas sentirte tan feliz como yo…"**

..Y ahí terminó su deseo de seguir leyendo_**..¿Feliz?...**_ ¿En serio su madre esperaba que él se encontrara feliz de saber que ella prefería un "relajante viaje espiritual" a la compañía de su propio hijo?...

No era que Blair no estuviera acostumbrado a estos tratos, era que ahora, con casi quince años de edad, sin casa, sin ni siquiera un centavo en su bolsillo, con sus sueños rotos, con su estómago rugiendo de hambre, Blair se sentía solo; deseaba con toda su alma contar con un amigo que pudiera tan solo decir **"¡Hey Blair no te preocupes por las batallas que traerá el futuro, yo estaré ahí para luchar a tu lado!**"…pero toda esperanza se desvanecía muy lejos ahora.

Blair sentía que el mundo caía sobre sus hombros…estaba solo y con una tristeza tan profunda oprimiéndole por dentro, que casi podía ver su corazón encogerse con cada suspiro…y ahí, sin ninguna vergüenza…Blair Sandburg no pudo soportarlo más y lloró…lloró tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sabiendo que nadie más estaba a su lado para consolarle o burlarse de sus lágrimas y teniendo la plena convicción que por ahora su única compañía… era la amarga soledad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El silencioso escenario anterior, era muy diferente a la realidad que se presentaba en la Estación Policial de Cascada esa misma mañana.

Parecía que todo el mundo se había vuelto más loco ese día y para el Detective Especial James Ellison, eso no era buena señal; lo peor de todo, era que tenía que hacer un triple esfuerzo para controlar sus sentidos; sus nervios y su mal humor lo estaban volviendo, sin lugar a dudas, más "peligroso" que cualquier otro delincuente que estaba en la comisaría.

Al llegar a su escritorio, después de una tediosa reunión con su jefe el capitán Banks, notó que había un pequeño sobre manila depositado sobre la mesa. No necesitó abrirlo, con solo leer la letra resaltada en el sobre se dio cuenta de lo que era…los papeles de su divorcio…

_¡Genial Ellison!_…pensó…_ ¡Otra cosa más en la que fallas, ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener a una mujer a tu lado por un año entero sin que te odie a muerte! _

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir auto compadeciéndose por su destino, un segundo después sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un conductor ebrio que había sido trasladado a la estación esa mañana y que acababa de "vaciar" literalmente su estómago en el lobby de la comisaría.

El olor era insoportable, incluso sin sus sentidos de centinela, era todo lo que el detective podía manejar; tomó su chaqueta y ante sus compañeros que lo miraban con ojos de incertidumbre y un muy acalorado grito: ¡ELLISON, HACIA DÓNDE DEMONIOS VAS!...emitido por su jefe; el valiente detective especial James Ellison salió con grande pasos por la puerta principal del manicomio, perdón, la estación de policía, sin mirar atrás.

Había manejado sin rumbo por casi una hora y no podía despejar su mente, se sentía tan fracasado, su padre lo odiaba, o al memos no lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejar sus "importantes negocios" a un lado y comunicarse con él, hace tanto tiempo ya que no tenía una señal de vida del "importante hombre de negocios" William Ellison, ni tampoco de su hermano menor Steve.

Podía animarse un poco al pensar que por lo menos era un buen detective, más sin embargo, tenía ya dos meses de estar tras la pista de un asesino en serie y como informó a su jefe esta mañana, el tipo se había encargado de burlarse de ellos en cada escena del crimen, no tenían ni una sola pista válida, nada, nada , nada, con excepción de un montón de garabatos que hasta hoy tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si eran o no una pista …y por su puesto la cereza del pastel… los papeles de su divorcio con Catherine.

El aún la amaba, pero las palabras que recibió de ella la última noche que la vio le impidieron decírselo: _¡Eres un ególatra James, no piensas más que en ti mismo y en jugar al héroe, nadie podrá amarte, yo no puedo amarte, si no dejas tu orgullo a un lado y caes a la realidad de que solo eres un simple ser humano"…_

El siempre había sido fuerte, su padre le enseño a ser fuerte, su entrenamiento militar no solo agudizó sus sentidos, sino que también le enseño que el mostrar los sentimientos era para los débiles….sin embargo era en ese momento, cuando se había sentido menos fuerte que nunca, era en éste momento y al traer esos recuerdos sobre sí mismo que se dio cuenta de que un agudo sentimiento oprimía su corazón…el gran centinela, volvió su mirada a un lado y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo…y que casi podía, con sus agudos sentidos, saborear la soledad que lo acompañaba …era de un sabor muy amargo.

_**The Sentinel Page**_ 6


	2. Unidos por el destino

**CAPITULO 2 **

"**UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO"**

Sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba el detective James Ellison cuando una llamada de emergencia hizo eco en el radio de su coche, interrumpiendo el profundo silencio.

Una banda de delincuentes juveniles, acababa de asaltar una pequeña tienda de una gasolinera muy cerca de donde Jim estaba en ese momento, él conocía muy bien al propietario y se dispuso acudir al llamado…

"_Bien, ya basta de auto compadecerse_, pensó, _ha llegado la hora de jugar al "HEROE" otra vez, tal vez sea lo que necesite para distraerme por lo menos por este día"_

Lo que el detective no sabía era que si encontraría "Algo" para distraerse…pero no solo por un día, si no por el resto de su vida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la solitaria calle, Blair levantó su cabeza al escuchar el sonido de un carro que se acerca a gran velocidad; rápidamente limpio las lágrimas frescas que aún inundaban sus ojos y se puso de pie. Miro hacia el pavimento y vio que uno de sus libros de la facultad estaba tirado a un lado, se inclinó a recogerlo cuando escuchó un fuerte grito:

**-¡Hey chico!...¿Qué haces por aquí tan solo?...si buscas algo de acción te garantizo que no estás en un buen lugar para encontrarla…O tal vez sea tu día de suerte.!...**Dijo uno de los jóvenes que estaba en el asiento trasero, mientras se bajaba del auto riendo a carcajadas.

_**-Día de suerte?**_ Pensó Blair con sarcasmo, pero no tubo siquiera tiempo de contestar, cuando levantó sus ojos vio que aquel chico ya estaba a su lado mirándole fijamente.

-**Uhmm**…suspiró el joven… **siento que hueles bien, vistes ropa decente y veo que traes un libro de… OH DIOS MIO!**…sus ojos se ampliaron y su voz sonó como la burla que un payaso emite en plena carpa de un circo…**¡LA UNIVERSIDAD DE RAINER!**...Los demás tipos rieron a carcajadas…

**-Entonces…¿Estás perdido niño?..**Preguntó otra voz, ésta vez con un tono más serio…**porque si lo que quieres es volver hasta ahí lamento informarte que estás en el camino equivocado porque…**

_**-¡NO señor!...**_Respondió Blair rápidamente…**en realidad era lo contrario, yo…yo…**_**quería alejarme de la universidad para siempre**_….habló estas últimas palabras apenas en un susurro.

**-¿Viste?...** rió otra vez el chico rubio a su lado…**te dije que hoy sería tu día de SUERTE!...** Gritó mientras le daba a Blair un golpe juguetón en su estómago.

-**SUBE!..**Exclamaron todos…y sin pensarlo mucho, un segundo más tarde Blair estaba en el auto; dejando atrás, según él, todos sus problemas.

**-¿Hacia donde se dirigen?...¿Cómo se llaman?...¿Viven en la ciudad?...**El chico de rizospreguntó tratando de ocultar con un voz ronca, el nerviosismo que realmente sentía.

-**HEY, HEY, Alto niñito**… **¿Qué es todo esto, un interrogatorio policial?...**el mayor de todos los jóvenes interrumpió con tono tan fuerte que hizo que Blair se estremeciera…solo un poco.

Pero al notar que Blair empezaba a entrar en pánico, se relajó y le habló al oído muy suavemente: **Confórmate con saber que somos tus amigos, te llevamos exactamente donde quieres ir…lejos, muy lejos de la Universidad, no somos de por aquí pero ésta ciudad nos pertenece…y como tú me agradas y al parecer eres el único de nosotros que ha puesto sus dos pies en un salón universitario, serás ascendido hoy como nuestro JEFE!** …dijo la última palabra con un espeluznante grito mezclado con un toque de risa eufórica que hizo saltar a Blair de su asiento.

En estruendosas carcajadas estallaron los demás al mismo tiempo que aparcaban el auto en una gasolinera y se disponían a entrar en la pequeña tienda. Sandburg simplemente los observaba con tristeza.

**-¿No vienes JEFE?...**preguntó el chico rubio soltando un tono burlesco.

Blair simplemente se encogió de hombros.-_**Yo…yo no tengo dinero para comprar algo**_**…**dijo susurrando nuevamente.

Todos sonrieron con malicia. – **No importa, nosotros pagaremos todo lo que quieras…eres nuestro jefe…¿Recuerdas?**

Blair no sabía si reír o llorar ante esa declaración, solo asistió con la cabeza baja, al mismo tiempo bajaba del auto y alcanzaba a sus nuevos "amigos".

**x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Cuando Jim llegó a la tienda, vio desde su auto que había dos oficiales en la escena y escuchó claramente la declaración de George, su amigo y dueño del lugar. Pero aunque Jim esperaba un cuadro más devastador, el tono del hombre era más bien de rabia.

**-Eran** **cuatro chicos, ninguno de ellos mayor de veinte años… ¡En lugar de tener un libro en sus manos tienen armas!..Se llevaron varias botellas de licor y destrozaron toda mi tienda, Ahhh…si fuera el padre de alguno de ellos, le aseguro que no podría sentarse cómodamente por el resto de su vida!..Pero eso es lo que falta en los padres de hoy ¡Que impongan Disciplina a sus Hijos!..¿Puede creer que el cabecilla de la banda, era un chico que apenas parecía de quince años?...Seguramente ni ha terminado su secundaria y ya tiene todo una banda de delincuentes a su servicio que obedecen sus órdenes y lo llaman JEFE!**

Jim rió un poco al escuchar la declaración de su amigo, se alegraba de que por lo menos no hubiera pasado por un robo traumático que le costara la vida o la de su esposa.

De presto un olor diferente atrajo los sentidos de Jim…era una mezcla de Shampoo de hierbas o algo por el estilo, éste era un olor nuevo, nunca lo había percibido durante las visitas anteriores a la tienda…debía pertenecer a uno de los delincuentes. Era el momento justo de hacer su trabajo.

Puso su vehículo en marcha y para su sorpresa el aroma permanecía fuerte todavía en la brisa, era como si una mano invisible fuese guiando a Jim hacia los malhechores…o mejor dicho hacia su destino….

**x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Blair estaba literalmente temblando de miedo…todavía no podía creer los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir, repasaba una y otra vez cada momento en su mente, como si fuera la cinta de una película de terror, donde él era el protagonista! _**…¿En realidad acababa de asaltar una tienda?...**_bueno no era que él lo había hecho realmente, fueron sus amigos, pero él no había hecho nada para evitarlo, se había quedado en estado de Shock desde el momento en que el chico rubio sacó el arma de su chaqueta y disparó contra las vitrinas.

-_**Eres un idiota!..**_Se regañó a sí mismo,.. _**¿Cómo pudiste pensar que estos tipos querían ser tus amigos, que te estaban ayudando?... ¿Cómo pasaste de ser un estudiante prodigio y respetable tutor de la Universidad de Rainer a un delincuente que asalta tiendas a mano armada!**_

…_Bueno_…su conciencia interior le dijo…_no puedes cambiar los sucesos anteriores pero sí el futuro_…así que se levantó, tomó un vistazo rápido de la casucha donde estaba, vio que los otros chicos estaban bebiendo, gritando y tal vez drogándose, qué más da, por ahora lo que importaba era que debía salir de allí…de una manera silenciosa…pero rápida.

Tanteo con su mano derecha la manecilla de la puerta…estaba cerrada…**¿**_**Qué pasa**_?...susurró mirando al cielo con sus ojos suplicantes.._**¿Es que no vas a darme ninguna esperanza de salir vivo de aquí?**_

De pronto y como una respuesta a su oración, notó una enorme ventana en la parte trasera del cuarto. Estaba abierta de par en par, y sin previo aviso se impulsó hacia afuera como si toda su vida dependiera de ello...y literalmente así era.

Cayó sobre una pila de basura, se puso de pie y de inmediato, al verse en libertad emitió un "**¡GRACIAS!" **Muy sonoro hacia el cielo, llamando la atención de otro hombre que cuidadosamente se acercaba a la casa.

-**¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS, POLICIA DE CASCADA**!...Gritó el detective con un tono muy autoritario y apuntando su arma hacia el chico.

-¡_**Caray, Es que no vas a darme un respiro de paz hoy**_!...El jovenzuelo protestó al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre sus rizos y se volteaba lentamente para cumplir con el hombre de grandes ojos azules.

_**The Sentinel Page**_ 5


	3. Yo cuidaré de ti

**CAPITULO 3: **

"**YO CUIDARE DE TI"**

Para Blair era obvio que su suerte no podía ser peor, iba ser encarcelado de por vida por un pequeño error…confiar en extraños que se decían sus amigos.

El detective Ellison, tomó nota de que el chico de grandes rizos castaños que tenía frente a él era el "dueño" del olor tan peculiar que lo había llevado hasta esa casa abandonada.

-**Soy el detective especial James Ellison**…dijo con voz de trueno… **¡Sé que eres uno de los chicos que asaltaron la tienda que está unos Kilómetros atrás, así que no me mientas y dime donde están los demás!.**

_**¡Genial, Esto sí que va a estar difícil de explicar!...**_pensó Blair, ni siquiera había abierto su boca y este hombre ya asumía que iba a mentirle.

-..**Bueno la verdad es que yo**…el chico comenzó a explicar titubeante…**yo…yo no soy un delincuente, bueno…si estaba con ellos, pero solo porque dijeron que eran mis amigos y pues yo confié en ellos**…levantó apenas un poco la mirada y para su sorpresa el hombre frente a él no parecía en absoluto enojado….**y…y pues me ofrecieron comprarme algo de comer, bueno lógico yo era su jefe…NO SU JEFE en realidad…**se corrigió de inmediato…**yo solo creí que eran mis amigos**… terminó de explicar susurrando con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Por alguna razón, no sabía bien cual, Jim sentía algo extraño por el niño, sus gestos, su olor, el acelerado latido de su corazón le indicaba que decía la verdad y sobre todo su mirada, esos enormes ojos negros, inocentes y tristes a la vez que se mezclan con una mueca de dolor que cruza por su cara cada vez que mencionaba la palabra "amigos". Jim sintió que su corazón se oprimía cuando vio una solitaria lágrima descender por las mejillas del chico.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta, primero para descender el enorme bulto que oprimía su pecho y segundo para atraer la mirada del niño..-**ESTA BIEN, JEFE, TE CREO..**.Dijo al final, produciendo en el joven una enorme sonrisa, que según Jim, fue el mejor regalo que pudo tener ese día.

-**¡Gracias!...**exclamó Blair un poco más relajado que antes…**los delincuentes están en el cuarto principal de la casa**...prosiguió señalando la entrada principal…**no creo que tengas ningún problema en atraparlos porque para estas horas ya deben estar en el mundo de las hadas con tanto alcohol y drogas que ingirieron, pero si te da miedo, puedes esperar refuerzos algo así, yo me voy a seguir mi camino chico grande y una vez más gracias por creerme y…..**

**-¡HEY, HEY ALTO JEFE ALTO!...**Blair hablaba sin control y solo los gritos de Jim lo trajeron de vuelta al silencio.

-**En primer lugar, no soy un "Chico Grande", soy un Detective Especial de la policía y en segundo lugar, el hecho de que te dije que creí en tu historia no significa que todo termina aquí. Voy a decirte lo que haremos**…Jim dijo señalándose a sí mismo…**yo voy a entrar a la casa y tú…**Ahora señalaba la cabeza de Blair…**me esperas en la camioneta hasta que regrese para llevarte conmigo a la estación y tomar tu declaración oficial.**

Los ojos de Blair eran ahora más grandes de lo que alguna vez fueron.

_¡No, claro que no!..._Él no iba a quedarse sentado en ningún lado y mucho menos iba ir a la estación de policía donde seguramente el supuesto asalto sería el menor de sus problemas si se enteraran de que era un chico de catorce años sin ningún tutor responsable que velara por él. No, no había manera de que Sandburg se quedara solo esperando en el auto, tomó su decisión y así se lo hizo saber a su nuevo "Amigo Detective"

-**Lo siento, DETECTIVE**…recalcó con ira las últimas palabras…**pero no hay ninguna razón para que yo me quede aquí y menos le acompañe a una comisaría donde seguramente habrán UN MONTON DE LOCOS MANDONES COMO USTED, QUE SON**…Blair ya estaba gritando su última frase cuando fue extrañamente interrumpido….

Un sonoro "¡**SMACK**!" sacudió tanto el trasero como la mente de Blair interrumpiendo su elocuente y muy colorido discurso.

Boca cerrada y ojos muy abiertos era precisamente lo que Jim quería lograr con el duro golpe que acababa de dar a la parte trasera del chico. Tomó al asustado jovencito por los hombros sujetándolo con fuerza y puso su cara tan cerca del niño que Blair sentía literalmente en sus coloradas mejilla la respiración del hombre, que ahora lucía mucho más enojado y por alguna razón más enorme que antes.

-**Escúchame muy bien Jefe**…comenzó Jim, con un tono tan severo y frío que Blair contuvo su aliento y tragó saliva en señal de que estaba dando al Detective toda su atención, como si su vida dependiera de eso…bueno tal vez no su vida entera, pero si el bienestar de su trasero…**-Las órdenes que acabo de darte no están a discusión, simplemente se cumplen, por si no te quedó claro, ahora yo soy el verdadero JEFE aquí, yo estoy a cargo y tú vas a subirte al auto y vas a esperar por mí, ya sea decidas hacerlo sentado cómodamente o con un trasero EN LLAMAS, HE SIDO CLARO?...**Jim Gritó estas últimas palabas y Blair saltó de la impresión.

Esta era una escena única en la historia de la ciudad, un hecho sin precedentes…el famoso Detective Especial James Ellison que era el terror de los todos los asesinos de Cascada, condecorado con muchas medallas por su valentía, con un entrenamiento militar altamente calificado…estaba amenazando a un delincuente quinceañero, no con su sofisticada arma, ni con sus estrategias militares altamente reconocidas…si no con ¡DARLE DE NALGADAS!...Definitivamente esto era una escena única en la historia y el Detective se percató de eso…¿Cómo era que con toda su experiencia y entrenamiento se atreviera a decirle a este chico que iba a darle una paliza?... seguramente el mocoso saltaría en carcajadas en este instante ante una amenaza tan infantil….pero para su sorpresa…..

-**SI SEÑOR, ENTENDI**….Para su sorpresa, Blair solo inclinó la cabeza y con una mirada sumisa caminó deprisa hasta el auto, se sentó calmadamente y hasta se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad dejando a un boquiabierto centinela atrás.

..Bueno, este de verdad era un día raro, pero no había tiempo que perder, lanzando la última mirada severa a Blair que claramente expresaba un: ¡NO TE MUEVAS DE AHÍ HASTA QUE YO VUELVA POR TI!...Jim se dirigió con cautela hacia la casa.

Al entrar, su olfato le dijo a nuestra centinela que en efecto, Blair no había mentido, todo el lugar apestaba a alcohol. El olor tan putrefacto estaba haciendo trizas sus agudos sentidos, necesitaba salir de allí de inmediato. Dio un rápido vistazo al cuarto principal y vio dos tipos totalmente inconscientes en el suelo, seguramente borrachos o drogados tal vez, así que ante ese cuadro, el detective se relajó un poco….GRAVE ERROR!…. Jim no recordaba la declaración de su amigo, eran CUATRO CHICOS!.. Así que sin que el detective pudiera percibirlo un sonoro disparo se escuchó en la casa….

-¡MALDITO SEAS JEFE, DEBISTE DEJARME MATAR AL POLICIA!...fue lo siguiente que Jim escuchó, de inmediato asumió su postura militar, se giró en posición de ataque, solo para ver al joven de grandes rizos caer frente a sus pies. El detective disparó, neutralizando al chico rubio que sostenía un arma en sus manos.

Todo pasó muy rápido para Blair, primero estaba sentado en el auto decidiendo si se quedaba o salía corriendo del lugar y cuando por fin, optó por seguir la segunda opción vio a través de la gran ventana trasera como su viejo "amigo" rubio se acercaba apuntando peligrosamente al detective que estaba de espaldas en el cuarto siguiente… Ahora, con un bala en su brazo izquierdo, el estaba muriendo, bueno o al menos eso pensó, aunque si todos los siguientes días de su vida serian tan especiales como este, en realidad la muerte no le parecía tan mala idea.

-_**Bueno, fue un placer**_ _**conocerte Gran Chico**_…dijo al detective que ahora estaba en el suelo a su lado y que sostenía con cuidado su cabeza…_**Voy a morir solo, como siempre he estado en la vida, pero ¿para qué quiero la vida?…sin nadie que me quiera lo suficiente para estar a mi lado y cuidar…de…de mi…**_

Blair casi no pudo terminar la última frase, se desmayó, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y Jim lo sabía. Sin importarle nada más, de inmediato levantó al chico, lo subió al coche y mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el Hospital General de Cascada su mente tenía mil pensamientos a la vez pero fue su corazón el que pronunció una frase que se convertiría en la meta principal de su vida y de su alma desde ese día….

_**-"No te preocupes jefe, yo estoy a tu lado y lo estaré desde ahora y para siempre…Es una promesa Amigo… YO CUIDARÉ DE TI"….**_

_**The Sentinel Page**_ 4


	4. Un cerebro y un corazón en guerra

**CAPITULO 4**

"**UN CEREBRO Y UN CORAZÓN EN GUERRA"**

**-¿Estoy muerto?**

_-No chico, parece que eres muy fuerte, aún te queda mucho más por vivir…_

**-¿Entonces, Por qué todo está tan oscuro?...**

_-No está oscuro, es que tus ojos están cerrados._

**-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?..**

-_NO, no bromeo…tus ojos están cerrados porque tu cuerpo está muy cansado para mantenerlos abiertos, es normal ya que aunque la bala solo rozó tu brazo, perdiste mucha sangre; lo importante es que ya estas mejorando y…_

**-¡Claro!...el asalto, el disparo…¡AHHH Y EL TONTO POLICÍA ENGREÍDO!...**Todos los recuerdos del trágico día, cayeron de pronto como un rayo en la mente de Blair.

-_**¿A quién llamas policía TONTO Y ENGREÍDO?...**_Gritó con fuerza una voz provocando que Blair abriera sus ojos de un golpe y se estremeciera en la camilla al ver a su "pesadilla personal" de grandes ojos azules sentado frente a él.

-_¡Ahora sí que estaré muerto!..._pensó el chico, mientras se encogía lo más posible tratando que las sábanas se lo tragaran, sus ojos tenían una mirada asustada y justo cuando su boca iba a pronunciar una disculpa…

**-¡SEÑOR!**...reprendió una voz femenina pero severa, desde la puerta… **Parece que ha olvidado que se encuentra en un hospital donde no es permitido gritar y mucho menos a un paciente tan débil como éste pobre niño.**

Ante este regaño, Jim notó de inmediato que la mirada del "pobre niño" cambió por completo de un tono de total miseria, a un tono chispeante de burla triunfal.

-_**Lo siento mucho**_…susurró Jim entre dientes sosteniendo el ceño fruncido.

-**Está bien, pero que no vuelva a suceder**_…_la enfermera advirtió acercándose a Blair...**ahora es mejor que salga del cubículo porque necesito revisar las heridas del paciente**…

Sin decir una palabra más, Jim salió dejándolos solos en el cuarto…Ya tendría tiempo para ajustar cuentas con el pobre niño más tarde.

-**¡WOW es usted sorprendente Señorita, acaba de dominar al amargado grandulón con tan solo unas pocas palabras!**... Expresó Blair con asombro.

La enfermera no pudo evitar reírse ante el curioso comentario…_**No juzgues tan duramente a tu amigo, ha tenido un día difícil**_…dijo mientras examinaba el vendaje de Blair.

**-¿DIA DIFICIL?..yo soy el que está herido en una camilla del Hospital!**

-_**Uhmm…¿y ya se te ocurrió pensar cómo llegaste hasta aquí jovencito?...**_preguntó la enfermera usando su tono severo nuevamente.

Blair la miró fijamente por un rato, después de haber sido herido, no recordaba nada, era muy probable que el engreído detective le hubiera llevado al hospital, pero tenía serias dudas respecto a eso.

**-¿Fue él?...¿fue el tonto policía quien me trajo?...**preguntó Blair en un susurro.

_-__**Sí fue él y según he sabido es un "tonto" que te quiere mucho, porque no solo te trajo, sino que se peleó con medio hospital para lograr que te atendieran de inmediato, no era que no quisiéramos hacerlo…**_aclaró_**… es que en realidad teníamos muchos pacientes en estado de emergencia esa tarde…**_

...Y mientras la enfermera hablaba, agitaba una enorme inyección y descubría el brazo de Blair para insertarla.

**-¡QUE HACE!...NO DE NINGUNA MANERA VA A PINCHARME CON ESA AGUJA, ODIO LAS MALDITAS AGUJAS**!...gritó Blair a todo pulmón, empujando a la asustada enfermera hacia un lado de la camilla.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Al instante en que Jim abandonó el cuarto, vio al Capitán Banks hablando con el médico de turno en el pasillo.

-_**Vaya, detective Ellison, que honor para mí el poder verlo de nuevo**_….expresó el capitán con un tono burlesco y muy lleno de ira.

_¡Buen trabajo Jim, no solo te acaba de regañar la enfermera, si no que Simón también va a retarte como un niño travieso!..._pensó nuestro valiente detective.

_**-**_**Capitán, yo puedo explicarle…**

_**-¡Claro que vas a explicarme! Empieza por decir porque mi mejor detective ha estado "perdido" por casi tres días!...No me contestas en tu celular y luego me entero que llamaste a Joel y le dijiste que estás en el hospital jugando a ser "la niñera" de un chico de quince años!... ¿quién diablos te crees?... Nanny McPhee!...**_Terminó gritando furioso el capitán, atrayendo las miradas de advertencia de todo el personal del hospital.

Jim solo suspiró, esto iba ser difícil de explicar…_**Escúchame Simón**_**…** comenzó de manera cansada y familiar como si quisiera compartir la historia con su amigo y no con su jefe…._**voy a tratar de explicar todos los sucesos de ayer, siento que mi vida ha cambiado mucho, la verdad es que no sé como explicártelo es solo que…**_El detective hizo una pausa y tenía su mirada perdida_…__** Ese chico se llama Blair Sandburg, pero hasta ahora no he tenido tiempo de averiguar su historia completa, pero por las pocas palabras que ha dicho, está solo en la ciudad; entre sus pertenencias solo estaban unos textos universitarios y algo de ropa…¡caray Simón, éste jovencito me salvó la vida!...**_Los ojos de Simón se ampliaron con sorpresa…_**y aunque te confieso que han existido varias ocasiones en las que mi mano ha querido tener una larga "conversación" con su trasero, siento que es mi deber cuidar de él y protegerlo…bueno no sé bien de qué, tal vez de sí mismo….**_

El capitán Banks estaba muy callado_…¿Quién era este hombre hablando cosas incoherentes frente a él?... ¿dónde estaba el altivo , insensible y orgulloso detective de Cascada que conocía desde años atrás?...seguramente Jim estaba drogado, enfermo de un raro virus o poseído tal vez …?_

_**-Ehhh Jim…**_Dijo aclarándose un poco la garganta…_**Suenas como yo cuando hablo de Daryl…es decir te oyes tan…tan…"paternal"…**_El capitán comentó acercándose al oído de su detective como si dijese un secreto de estado**…**_** seguro que estás bien Jim, no te diste algún golpe en la cabeza, recuerdas si tomaste algún medicamento extraño… o algo así…?**_

Jim no sabía si reír o llorar ante las palabras y la mirada perpleja de su jefe, pero justo cuando habría su boca para responder….

**-¡ODIO LAS MALDITAS AGUJAS!..**Los gritos de Blair se escucharon por todo el pasillo…o es posible que por el hospital entero y parte del centro de la ciudad también.

Ante tal escándalo, el detective corrió hacia la habitación que ocupaba Blair, seguido rápidamente por su Capitán.

**-NO, NO, NO y NOOOOO!..Le dije que odio las agujas y no me importa si llama al doctor o al mismísimo Alí Babá y sus cuarenta ladrones, primero MUERTO a dejar que me inyecte!**

-_**Bueno Jefe, si prefieres esa opción, yo podría ayudar….**_La burla de Jim, que observaba el cuadro recostado en el marco de la puerta, logró calmar por lo menos unos segundos la rabieta de Blair, pero la enfermera todavía estaba un poco pálida por la exagerada reacción que el muchacho había protagonizado…así que recuperando su voz comenzó hablando suavemente….

-**Uhhhh, ya le expliqué Sr. Sandburg que aunque se sienta totalmente recuperado, no puede marcharse todavía y es necesario aplicarle un sedante para que descanse un poco…no entiendo porque….**

-**CLARO, ES QUE ES USTED NO ENTIENDE NADA EN ABSOLUTO!..**.**pero en fin, gracias por todo enfermera…**Blairdijo mientras se bajaba de la camilla**…la dejo en compañía del "súper policía" hacen muy bonita pareja; yo ya me siento bien, así que me largo de aquí, devuélvame mi ropa… o mejor quédesela es lo único que tengo para pagar por los servicios del hospital… **terminó de hablar con una voz que aparentaba más fuerza de la que realmente sentía y mientras tanto, continuaba caminando con paso firme hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-_**Un paso más JEFE y te garantizo que el dolor que puedas sentir en tu brazo será el menor de tus problemas**_…amenazó Jim con voz suave pero peligrosamente severa.

Por supuesto que Blair reconoció la amenaza, la escena del pequeño "llamado de atención" que Jim le dio cuando se negó a subir al auto unos días atrás, estaba algo fresca en su memoria…pero su cerebro le dijo que no podía permitir que éste policía arrogante le ordenara que hacer, Blair Sandburg era, al igual que su madre, un espíritu libre, y nadie absolutamente nadie le diría lo que debía o no debía hacer con su vida…por lo menos no sin dar una buena pelea en el intento por imponer sus deseos…Así que haciendo oídos sordos al comentario del detective, continuó nuevamente su camino.

La silueta de Jim se tensó un poco al notar la desobediencia descarada del muchacho, medidas más severas eran necesarias, Blair estaba jugando con fuego y claramente iba salir quemado…en especial cierta parte de su anatomía.

**-BLAIR SANDBURG**….comenzó Jim, su tono era intimidante, su voz era tan seca y sonora como un trueno… El Detective especial James Ellison, con su cuerpo totalmente erguido en todo su esplendor, radiante, con una aparente serenidad y tan peligrosa a la vez, como una fiera a punto de atacar; avanzó hasta estar frente al chico cara a cara y mirando fijamente a su presa…perdón…mirando fijamente a Blair, que estaba sorprendido que el policía le llamase por su nombre completo…continuó hablando…

**-ACABO DE DARTE CLARAMENTE UNA ORDEN BLAIR...¿TE ATREVES A DESOBEDECERME?**

Las palabras, o mejor dicho el tono, con que el centinela había expresado la pregunta, le pusieron los "pelos de punta" a Simón, que podía sentir la fuerte vibra de autoridad que Jim expresaba, estremecieron a la enfermera que, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, estaba recostada en un rincón de la habitación…. y a Blair…es difícil describir la batalla que internamente disputaron los sentimientos de Blair en ese momento.

Por un lado su corazón le aconsejaba, trabajando aceleradamente para controlar su impulso de llorar, que se arrojara sobre el pecho de éste hombre, que le pidiera disculpas por ser tan terco y diera a conocer la enorme necesidad que tenía de sentirse amado y protegido…por otro lado, su mente se negaba a obedecer; su cerebro le dictaba con palabras claras que no tenía porque doblegar su orgullo ante un hombre desconocido, y mucho menos, llorar como una niñita diciendo "Quiéreme Por favor"…

Después de unos minutos de duda….el cerebro ganó la "guerra interna" y aunque el corazón apeló a la conciencia y al "sentido de Preservación" por ayuda, la boca obedeció las órdenes enviadas por el cerebro y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

- ¡No sé quién se crea que es detective….detective…en fin, como se llame!... pero le diré lo que no es… **NO ES MI PADRE, **así que no tengo ninguna intensión de obedecerlo, apártese de mi camino, voy a salir de aquí ahora, solo eres un idiota que se cree el dueño del mundo y no vas impedírmelo!

Muy Pausadamente, recalcando su desafío en cada palabra y sin dar conocer su nerviosismo, Blair terminó su corto discurso, al mismo tiempo que el centinela soltaba un suspiro y mostraba al chico una mirada que literalmente decía un: ¿QUIERES APOSTAR BLAIR?...

Simón estaba listo en posición para detener a Jim, apostaba su sueldo entero a que el detective se lanzaría a desgarrar el cuello del muchacho, _-¿O éste chico era muy valiente o simplemente era un loco suicida?_…pero para su sorpresa….

-_**Tienes razón Blair, No soy tu padre. Si lo fuera no creo que estaría muy orgulloso con el comportamiento que has demostrado hoy, pero aunque no lo creas me importa tu bienestar e igual me siento muy incómodo de tener que disciplinarte sabiendo que aun estas convaleciente, pero necesitas una lección y al parecer la aprenderás por las malas, lamento que no me dejaras otra opción….**_al emitir estas palabras Jim soltó la mirada de Blair y se dirigió a su jefe y a la enfermera, hablando con una voz extrañamente serena….

_**-Capitán Banks, señorita, me harían el favor de dejarnos solos, al parecer tengo que "explicar" al chico lo que es el respeto y la obediencia.**_

-**Ehhh, claro; claro**, dijo Simón, titubeando un poco y recordando el comentario que Jim le había expresado una hora antes, **-solo espero que te asegures primero si tu mano en realidad quiere tener esa "conversación" con éste chico, tal vez el esfuerzo no valga la pena….**

_- __**Lo vale Simón,**_ dijo el detective con voz cansada… _**realmente creo que lo vale.**_

-**Uhmm**…dijo la enfermera, aclarándose la garganta y Jim pensó que seguramente lo regañaría de nuevo…_**Está bien, detective, reconozco que su amigo necesita aprender a no gritarle a una mujer indefensa, pero recuerde por favor que el brazo del chico está todavía herido, y queda prohibido lastimarlo….por lo menos en esa parte de su cuerpo**_…recalcó dando un pequeño "guiño" al centinela, cuyos ojos tenían ahora el tono chispeante de burla triunfal, mientras que era el turno de Blair para mantener su ceño fruncido.

Al instante en que ambos salieron de la habitación, Jim puso seguro a la puerta y comenzó a subir las largas mangas de su camisa hasta sus codos, ante esta señal, Blair dio un paso hacia atrás y por impulso se llevó sus manos hacia su trasero…

-ALERTA, PELIGRO! Su cerebro empezó a caer a la razón de que en su arrebato, no se percató de que no estaba adecuadamente vestido para esta "ocasión especial", la corta bata de hospital apenas lo cubría!..tal vez gritar y desafiar al detective no fue tan buena idea.…un "TE LO DIJE" expresaron al unísono tanto la conciencia como el corazón de Blair pero ya era tarde…piensa cerebro tonto, piensa…Blair llevó su vista hasta el gran ventanal del cuarto…no es la primera vez que saltas por una ventana, USA RÁPIDO TUS PIES Y CORRE POR TU VIDA!...nuevamente su cerebro ordenó y Blair obedeció.

Mientras el detective terminaba de acomodar su camisa, su vista aguda se centraba en Blair y los raros gestos de su cara, su oído escuchaba el ritmo acelerado de su corazón… _¡Santo Cielo, daría cualquier cosa por leer la mente del muchacho en este momento!..._pero al notar la mirada furtiva que el chico daba al ventanal, Jim supo exactamente lo que Blair pensaba hacer.

Todo pasó muy rápido; Blair se lanzó hacia la ventana, pero con maestría militar Jim interceptó su cuerpo, sujetándolo con mano de hierro por la cintura y subiendo un poco la rodilla izquierda con ayuda de un banquillo que estaba a un lado, de ésta manera, la fiera inclinó el cuerpo de su presa hacia adelante en posición perfecta para devorarlo, o mejor dicho… para azotarlo.

Los pies y la cabeza de Blair colgaban sobre la rodilla de Jim….

CEREBRO TONTO, TONTO , TONTO, se recriminaba Blair internamente, mira en la situación que me encuentro por tu culpa, si no te hubiera escuchado yo …..**AAAAYYYYYY**….!...el debate de Blair con su mente terminó de inmediato porque ahora la "alerta de peligro" era emitida por otra parte del cuerpo de su cuerpo...su trasero!

**SMACK!...**Jim llevó con fuerza su enorme mano hacia abajo, cubriendo con ella, ambas nalgas del chico a la vez y sintió algo de nauseas al escuchar el fuerte grito. En realidad él no tenía intención de ser muy duro con el niño, aunque Blair siempre opinó lo contrario.

**-**_**Desde el poco tiempo que te he conocido jefe, este es el único medio que tengo para hacer que escuches y obedezcas**__…_

**SMACK**!...otro golpe cayó tan duro como el primero..._**así que tengo tu atención ahora jefe?**_

_-_**OUCHHHHH, si sí, detective, claro que la tiene!** El cerebro de Blair quería seguir discutiendo pero ésta vez, todo su cuerpo le exigió a la boca que se mantuviera cerrada!

-**SMACK! –**_Me alegra oírlo…ahora escucha con atención jefe, vamos a repasar tres simples reglas:_

-**SMACK! -**_Nunca desobedecer una orden directa, lo que ordeno es por tu seguridad y tu simplemente obedeces, quedo claro?_

-**AAAAYYYYY!.. CLARÍSIMO DETECTIVE!**

**-SMACK!- **_Cuida tu lenguaje, debes tratar con respeto a los demás, en especial a las mujeres!_

- **OUCHHH!... LENGUAJE, RESPETO, LO TENGO!**

**-**Y por último, **SMACK!..**NUNCA..**SMACK!**..ARRIESGUES…**SMACK!**...TU VIDA…**SMACK!**...OTRA VEZ! -_Usa un poco más tu sentido de conservación interior jefe, casi te matas al intentar tu salto por el ventanal del hospital, sabes que estamos en el cuarto piso! _

**-OUCHH!..AAYYY!...OUCHHHHH!...**Ante ésta información, la mente de Blair se estremeció…_¿cómo había sido tan tonto al pensar en saltar por la ventana_?...y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, ésta vez las lágrimas venían directamente de su corazón.

Al escuchar el llanto del niño, Jim supo que era suficiente, esperaba que las reglas quedaran impresas en el cerebro de Blair, como su huella digital estaba impresa en su trasero. Lo levantó suavemente y colocó los brazos a su alrededor, esperando alguna señal de rechazo….no llegó ninguna, por el contrario, el chico estrechó su cuerpo, abrazándole por la cintura y llorando sobre su pecho…

-_**Hip…yo...lo…siento…mucho chico grande**_…dijo el chico con voz tan suave, entre hipos y sollozos, que el centinela tuvo que agudizar su oído para poder escuchar la sincera y lastimera disculpa…

_**-Shhhhh, tranquilo jefe, todo estará bien, confía en mí…**_ El detective sonrió abrazando al niño tan fuerte como pudo, mientras acariciaba sus largos rizos.

Jim Lo sostenía muy cerca de su corazón y mientras le susurraba palabras suaves al oído, Blair se sentía feliz…Sus posaderas estaba ardiendo ahora, pero se sentía, por alguna razón, amado y protegido mientras su cuerpo continuaba discutiendo…

_-"__**Te dije que abrazar al hombre era lo que debías hacer desde el principio**__", el corazón de Blair comenzó a reprender… __**¡fue solo un pequeño error!**__...respondió el cerebro…. __**"si pero no entiendo porque soy yo el que tiene que pagar el precio de tus errores**__"…el dolorido trasero del chico terminó quejándose._

Después de un rato y cuando Blair ya se había calmado un poco, Jim habló de nuevo, ahora con la vos más dulce y paternal que el chico había escuchado alguna vez…

_**-¿Te sientes mejor jefe**_**?...**_**creo que es una buena idea que te recuestes un rato en la cama**_…y ante una leve inclinación de Blair con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz todavía para hablar, Jim le ayudó para que quedara "cómodo" en una posición no tan dolorosa.

_**-Creo que disculparte con la enfermera sería otra buena idea, ¿no crees jefe?...**_Jim preguntó mientras daba un ligero masaje en el cuello del niño.

Blair volvió a inclinar la cabeza afirmativamente, Jim se levantó de la cama y al dirigirse a la puerta para llamar a la enfermera, habló nuevamente…

**-**_**Espero que hayas aprendido algo de esto jefe, la verdad es que, aunque no me creas, te estimo mucho chico y no me gustaría tener que "discutir" contigo de nuevo….**_

**-Claro que aprendí mi lección, chico grande**… Blair respondió manteniendo aún sus ojos cerrados…. **¡DESPEDIR DE INMEDIATO A MI CEREBRO Y CONTRATAR AL CORAZÓN COMO MI CONSEJERO DE POR VIDA!...**


	5. Enemigo, amigo y padre

CAPITULO 5: "AMIGO, ENEMIGO…Y PADRE"

- _Uhmm, yo...yo…en serio lamento haberle gritado, sé que no es excusa, sabes, pero en realidad odio las agujas, me dan mucho miedo…lo…lo siento…. _Blair terminó su disculpa con una voz tan suave y lastimera que habría provocado que al mismísimo pirata Barba Negra se le partiera el corazón; y si a esto le sumamos los gestos de sus cara y la mirada dulce que daban esos enormes ojos de cachorro, sí, definitivamente todos los tripulantes del barco terminarían llorando a su lado.

- _OHHHH mi tierno cachorrito, Disculpa aceptado mi pequeño niño!…. _Exclamó la enfermera, con un tono maternal, acurrucando al muchacho entre sus brazos…. _Ya no te preocupes bebé, varios niños le temen a las agujas igual que tú, así que si me prometes que vas a dormirte de inmediato, no tendré que aplicarte el sedante…. _

-Te lo prometo!...dijo Blair de inmediato, cambiando su cara de "cachorro castigado" por una de "cachorro en plena feria."

" _**Woow…fue tan fácil!...debo perfeccionar ésta técnica, de seguro me será de utilidad más tarde **_… _**solo me pregunto si funcionará para bajarme del gancho con el "SR. CARA DURA"… **_pensaba el chico mientras abrazaba a la enfermera.

- _Está bien dijo la enfermera _… que no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver la enorme dulce y pícara sonrisa que el chico le estaba dando ahora…. _creo que entonces me voy para que puedas dormir un rato, a menos que necesites algo más… _

Los ojos de Blair se estancaron de pronto en piso, y su boca dio inicio a formar un pequeño puchero cuando comenzó a susurrar… _yo…yo si quisiera pedirle algo… pero no sé…mejor olvídelo, me da mucha vergüenza…. _

- _Ahhhh cachorrito, no debes tener ninguna vergüenza conmigo, estoy para ayudarte mi pequeño bebé, recuerdas _?

- _Bueno…yo…yo quería saber si podía darme algo, usted sabe alguna pastilla especial, para aliviar cierto dolor en particular que estoy sintiendo ahora al sentarme…. _

…

El detective no entendió muy bien a qué se refería Blair con la frase de "DESPEDIR DE INMEDIATO A SU CEREBRO"…pero lo dejó pasar, el chico debía estar aturdido por todos los acontecimientos del día y seguramente por eso estaba hablando incoherencias.

Así que, saliendo del cuarto, dijo a la enfermera que podía entrar ya que Blair estaba "listo" para disculparse, y mientras tanto él seguía conversando con su capitán nuevamente en el pasillo.

_**-¡Santo Cielo Simón!... **_Dijo Jim, mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello, para aliviar algo de la enorme tensión que sentía… _**¡Yo todavía siento nauseas en mi estómago, espero que el niño haya aprendido su lección porque no sé si pueda hacer esto otra vez, te aseguro que prefiero luchar contra un ejército completo de agentes militares y asesinos, que escuchar al mocoso llorar una vez más…! **_

Una estruendosa carcajada fue la respuesta del Capitán…

- _JAJAJA si por unas pocas nalgadas estás tan abatido, espera a que el chico meta la pata realmente mal, y te toque castigarlo más a fondo…JAJAJAJA…. Mi querido detective, te tengo noticias…el viejo estribillo: "ESTO VA A DOLERME MAS A MI QUE A TI" es totalmente cierto! Jajajajaja… _

- _**Vaya Simón tu sí que sabes cómo animarme! **_…

- _JAJAJA, Lo siento Jim, pero es que aún no reconoces lo irónica que se ha vuelto toda esta situación…continuó hablando el capitán esta vez en un tono más serio…¿Te das cuenta de que en tres días prácticamente te has convertido en el "padre" de un chico que ni siquiera conoces realmente? _

Mientras Jim, se tomaba unos minutos para analizar la pregunta que acababa de formular su jefe, comenzó a reír misteriosamente…

-¡ _VES, VES, TE LO DIJE!... ¡TU ESTAS LOCO, DROGADO O POSEIDO JIM!... AHORA HASTA TE RIES SOLO!... _Simón reprendió al detective.

La verdad no era la intención de Jim reírse tan escandalosamente, y mucho menos frente a su jefe, pero al escuchar, con su agudo sentido, "la solicitud especial para el dolor" que Blair hacía a la enfermera, no pudo evitarlo… ¡Vaya que el chico era astuto!

- _**Lo siento Simón **_…fue todo lo que pudo decir a su jefe, que ahora le miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza…

_-Uhmm….está bien Jim, pero no lleves a broma lo que te digo, es más, tómate un par de días de descanso para que te "ajustes" a todos los cambios, y hazme un favor y pide al Doctor que te revise porque en realidad creo que necesitas una…. _

En ese instante la enfermera salió del cuarto, y Jim aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar del interrogatorio y las absurdas recomendaciones, Simón no era un hombre tonto y sabía que su detective estaba actuando muy raro, así que lo mejor para el centinela era optar por la retirada y tratar de pensar en algo para excusarse después ante su jefe…solo esperaba que para entonces el capitán no hubiera llamado a un Exorcista!

Así que el padre, amigo-enemigo y protector del chico regresó a la habitación para velar como una fiera por el sueño de su cachorro. La noche pasó sin malas novedades, Blair durmió tranquilamente…y así la aventura continuó la mañana siguiente…

…

- _**Me alegra saber que usted está totalmente repuesto, Sr. Sandburg **__…. _Dijo de manera formal el Doctor Roger, mientras revisaba el brazo de Blair con cuidado…. ¡ _**Creo que podemos darle de alta hoy mismo **_!

- _Uhmmm… _Fue toda la repuesta que el Doctor escuchó del chico, mientras comía lentamente su desayuno….

- _**Vaya Sr. Sandburg, debería ocultar mejor su emoción, no sea que se lastime nuevamente el brazo **_…mencionó el Dr. En tono burlesco, dando a Blair una simpática mirada…

- _Perdone usted Dr. Si no salto en un pie ante esa gran noticia, pero si estuviera en mi lugar, sin un lugar a donde ir, y sin nadie que cuide de usted, le garantizo que estaría tan "feliz" como yo lo estoy ahora…. _Blair se defendió de la burla que le dio el Médico con sarcasmo.

- _**Lamento mi comentario burlesco **_, dijo el médico, sintiendo algo de pena por el chico, que ahora estaba irradiando tristeza con todo su cuerpo…

- _**Pero no creo que tenga de que preocuparse **_, continuó en un tono más serio, _**No creo que su Padre se desentienda de usted, es más, yo diría que ha hecho un "trabajo paternal" excelente por lo que he visto éstos días durante su estancia en el hospital. **_

_**-¿ **__Mi "PADRE" dice usted?.. ¿A quién se refiere exactamente Doctor?... _preguntó Blair dejando la comida a un lado y centrándose en los ojos del Médico.

- _**Al detective especial Ellison, por supuesto… **_Respondió el médico con tranquilidad, provocando que al chico se le agrandaran los ojos a extremo…

- _¡ESE TIPO NO ES MI PADRE! _...habló Blair entre dientes pero dejando fluir la ira en cada palabra.

Hubiese querido gritar y arrojar la charola de comida completa a la cara del estúpido médico, y tal vez lo hubiese hecho antes, pero no ahora, él sabía por su amarga experiencia, que el gritar no le traería nada bueno…para su parte trasera especialmente.

_**-Lamento si lo ofendí Sr. Sandburg, yo pensé que el Sr. Ellison era su Padre, es su amigo o líder de grupo entonces?.. **_

- _AHHHH este Doctor está pidiendo a gritos un Golpe!... _pensó Blair, mientras respondía la pregunta con aparente serenidad…

-NO DOCTOR, prácticamente no lo conozco, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, y si quiere darle un "título" a nuestra relación, podría decirle que es mi "ENEMIGO MAS CERCANO"..!

- _**Bueno **_… dijo el Doctor con un esfuerzo por controlar una sonrisa ante el melodrama del muchacho, _**Pues déjeme decirle Sr. Sandburg, que debería aconsejar un poco a su "SU ENEMIGO", ya que está haciendo una labor muy diferente, desde que ha llegado aquí no ha hecho más que procurar su bienestar…y por lo que sé, va a llevarle a vivir con él a su apartamento para…. **_

- _ALTO, ALTO, DOC….QUE DICE?..QUIEN LE DIJO ESA MENTIRA?.. _Blair interrumpió ofuscado el discurso del Médico…

- _**Yo mismo se lo recomendé al Sr. Ellison ésta mañana cuando le anuncié tu salida del hospital y él aceptó de muy buena gana…y la verdad muchacho no entiendo por qué te suena tan incoherente, es más, yo pienso que si el Detective estuvo dispuesto a compartir su sangre contigo, es más que normal que también quiera compartirte su habitación, no te parece lógico? **_

Blair se había quedado mudo, su mente estaba tratando de digerir lo que el Médico le estaba diciendo… _¿Quiere…quiere decir que él me donó su sangre?... _la expresión de su cara era de total incredulidad…

_**- Uhmmm, es que acaso no te lo contó?… **_Ante la negativa que Blair expresaba con un gesto de cabeza, el Doctor continuó con un suspiro….

- _**Veras chico…Cuando llegaste aquí cuatro días atrás, estabas muy débil, la bala solo había rozado tu brazo derecho, pero perdiste mucha sangre, ese día teníamos escasez de personal y muchas emergencias por atender, así que tu "enemigo", no nos dejó en paz, hasta que te atendimos… ¡Caray que puede ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo propone!... en fin, le dije que necesitaba conseguir un donante de sangre y sin titubear se ofreció de inmediato, durante los primeros días no se despegó ni un segundo de tu lado… ¡Nos tenía literalmente locos a todos! **_

Blair trataba de poner atención en lo que el Médico le narraba, pero su mente estaba en estado de coma, no podía creer que un tipo tan arrogante como lo era este detective se preocupara por él… toda su piel se erizó, era un sentimiento nuevo para un chico como Blair, estaba tan acostumbrado al rechazo y al maltrato que no sabía cómo dominar el cuidado y la protección…su cerebro logró salir de su "transe" al escuchar las siguientes palabras…

_**-…Sr. Sandburg, es posible que pienses que el detective Ellison es muy exigente y mandón…para ser sincero yo opino lo mismo, pero tengo serias dudas de que sea tu enemigo, creo…creo…que puedes empezar a disfrutar de la protección que él te brinda y dejar tu actitud de "YO SOY FELIZ SOLO" a un lado…solo piénsalo un poco chico…tal vez una necesites a un amigo cerca , alguien que te cuide, quizás así "endulces" un poco el amargo vacío que te consume por dentro…o me equivoco? **_

Blair no pudo responder la pregunta del médico….Cada frase, cada palabra, cada letra, eran ciertas en su totalidad… _Era posible que el hombre fuera Psíquico o podía leer el futuro? _

…

- _Ten cuidado jefe, yo puedo llevar eso _… El detective y el chico desalojaban el cuarto de hospital que había sido su casa por casi cinco días completos….

- _Gracias Detective, yo puedo hacerlo solo… _Blair respondió en tono cortés pero terriblemente seco.

Desde su conversación con el Dr. Roger, decidió ser lo más respetuoso que pudiera con el policía, pero no quería crear ningún "vínculo especial" con el tipo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el detective abandonara la presidencia del "CLUB CUIDEMOS A BLAIR" por otro Hobie más entretenido, y al final él terminaría como siempre, solo y herido.

_-Podemos pasar?... _Dijo la conocida enfermera con una sonrisa, acompañada con el Dr. Roger, _Vengo a despedirme de mi paciente favorito… _

- _No veo porque tanto alboroto, es que esperaban que me quedara viviendo aquí!.. _La amargura de Blair era tangible en sus palabras.

Varias miradas de desconcierto se intercambiaron entre los adultos presente, pero fue Jim el que tomó la palabra…

- _**Blair, **_la voz severa de nuevo, _**creo que te estás olvidando de que el tanto el Dr. Como la enfermera, cuidaron muy bien de ti, así que no creo que merezcan ese tono irrespetuoso… pero si no compartes mi "Humilde opinión" podemos repasar las REGLAS que aprendimos hace unos días…claro con todo y "efectos especiales" incluidos!... **_

Las mejillas de Blair se sonrojaron de inmediato, No quería levantar la vista y cumplir con el par de ojos azules que le miraban fijamente.

- _Lo siento mucho _…expresó sin despegar sus ojos del interesante azulejo del piso…. _¡Caray Blair _, pensó para sí mismo, _en estos días te has disculpado más veces que en todos tus años atrás! _

…

_-¿Crees que algún día dejen de pelear tanto y se comporten como "verdaderos Amigos"?... _La enfermera preguntó al Doctor, mientras observaban por la ventana como el detective llevaba literalmente de la oreja al caprichoso chico que se negaba a subir a la camioneta.

- _**Uhmmm, "AMIGOS"… No lo sé, pero por lo que he visto estos días, se comportan exactamente "COMO PADRE E HIJO"… **_Respondió de manera reflexiva el Médico.

La enfermera sonrío ampliamente ante la realidad de éste comentario; estaba totalmente segura de que el destino había unido ambas almas solitarias, y también sabía con certeza que no sería la última vez que les vería realizar una visita dramática al hospital.

….

_**-"Bienvenido a mi humilde casa Jefe"… **_dijo el detective, con un tono extrañamente emocionado… mientras abría la puerta del apartamento… _**"Ponte cómodo por favor, sé que no es muy grande pero ya mañana nos acodaremos mejor, deja tus cosas y…. **_

_-¿Mañana?... _Pensaba Blair, dando un vistazo rápido a la habitación, e ignorando por completo las el resto del discurso de Jim… _¡Caray chico grande, estás completamente loco, si piensas que estaré aquí hasta mañana!... _


	6. El codigo de honor de un padre, parte I

**CAPITULO 6: **

"**EL CODIGO DE HONOR DE LOS PADRES"**

**(PARTE I)**

_**-¿Quieres recordarme por qué estamos discutiendo jefe?...**_Preguntaba Jim desde la cocina a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, con un tono más cómico que severo.

Ha pasado solo un día desde que Blair se mudó al apartamento de su "querido enemigo" y entre el acomodo de sus cosas…bueno de su mochila para ser exacto…y la visita de otro policía, Joel, quien llegó a la residencia de la feliz pareja para tomar la declaración del chico sobre el asalto; Blair mantenía su cerebro trabajando horas extras buscando la oportunidad de lograr su "gran escape".

Por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, el policía engreído era más fuerte que él y no podía darse el lujo de enfrentarlo en una pelea, a éstas alturas Blair ya había analizado bien a su adversario, sabía que si trataba de escapar y era descubierto su trasero pagaría el precio… _¡Caray que el tipo debe haber recibido entrenamiento militar en azotes o algo así!..._y para colmo hoy no tendría ayuda de ninguna enfermera que le diera un calmante para el dolor…No definitivamente, no valía la pena el riesgo, tendría que recurrir a su astucia si quería salir completamente ileso del lugar.

Tampoco consideraba necesario fomentar la comunicación con su nuevo carcelero; por lo tanto, evitaba al tipo como si tuviera una enfermedad incurable, se obligaba a mantenerse frío y aunque su corazón gritaba pidiendo un poco de atención, él se mantuvo firme en su creencia de que era la "Mascota de turno" del detective y que debía huir de inmediato.

Así que, esa hermosa y brillante mañana, decidió informar a su nuevo "jefe de celda" que iba a salir para caminar un rato, con la única intención de ejercitarse un poco claro; lo malo es que al parecer, Jim no estaba cooperando con su plan.

**-¡Ves...ves…tú no me prestas un mínimo de atención...Ni siquiera has escuchando lo que te he dicho!...**Nuestro hiperactivo joven respondió quejándose .

_**-¡Caray jefe, suenas como mi ex - esposa!...**_

Esta vez el detective cara dura, no pudo ocultar una enorme sonrisa, a pesar de que intentaba mantenerse serio… _¡Pero quién sería capaz de mantenerse serio ante un chico cuya boca, brazos y rizos se movían tan rápido como si un millón de hormigas estuvieran devorándolo vivo!..._

Para Jim era divertido monitorear a Blair con todos sus sentidos, es más, disfrutaba cada detalle, gesto o simple contracción de la cara, cuerpo y ritmo cardiaco que el niño ofrecía cuando estaba emocionado, feliz o incluso enojado; claro, siempre y cuando no fuera irrespetuoso. Le complacía saber que Blair había abandonado el estado silencioso y pensativo en que se había sumergido desde que llegaron al apartamento.

_**-Mira jefe…**_Jim continuo hablando con calma, frente a un enojado quinceañero que le miraba como si deseara arrancar su cabeza literalmente…_**-Se que tu brazo ha mejorado mucho, pero no creo que sea buena idea de que salgas sin ninguna compañía, aunque sea "solo a caminar" como tú dices.**_

**-¿Por qué no me dejas salir, solo por un rato?... ¿Es que estoy castigado o algo así…?**

Jim pensó un poco antes de responder… _¡Caray éste niño tiene madera para ser un manipulador altamente calificado!._..la mirada de cachorro a medio morir que Blair le estaba dando con sus enormes y dulces ojos sumado al tono lastimero de sus palabras definitivamente no se podían comprar…ni siquiera con Master card!

_**-No, no estás en penitencia jefe, yo solo pienso que es mejor que descanses un poco más…Así que espero encontrarte aquí en casa, cuando vuelva de la estación policial...¿Entendido?... **_Jim tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza militar para mantenerse firme.

_¡Demonios...No entiendo porque mi estrategia no sirve con este tipo, será porque es un vampiro sin alma y sin sentimientos seguramente!..._Pensó Blair, al mismo tiempo que daba a Jim un **"SI SEÑOR"** y agregando a través de un amargo suspiro…**-Creo que tienes razón…me quedaré a descansar un rato, me siento un poco débil todavía…**

_**- Bien, entonces me voy, prometo estar de regreso pronto y pasar algún tiempo juntos, ver alguna peli o algo así... ¿te parece?...**_Ofreció el detective al avanzar hacia la puerta un tanto extrañado de la actitud sumisa que Blair le mostraba de repente.

No es que deseara tener que discutir con el niño, es solo que ya lo conocía lo suficiente para esperar una guerra de voluntades, sin embargo se alegró de no verse en la necesidad de "conversar" con la parte trasera del chico….por lo menos por ahora.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue lo único que Jim obtuvo por respuesta de su protegido que ahora se arrojaba al sofá para ver televisión.

_¡Santo Cielo!...¡De seguir a este ritmo, voy a quedar completamente calvo en una semana!..._el centinela murmuraba, mientras subía a la camioneta y daba un vistazo rápido a su cabeza en el espejo retrovisor haciendo un ligero inventario del poco cabello que le quedaba.

Blair hubiese querido gritar, insultar y hasta morder al arrogante policía, pero pensó que era hora de ser un poco más astuto y si su técnica de "La súper mirada de cachorro" no había funcionado, solo debía "fingir obediencia" por un rato y esperar a que el estúpido policía se fuera.

No era que Blair tuviese deseos incontrolables por marcharse, tenía que reconocer que el detective había sido….digamos que bastante hospitalario con él, pero tenía que irse y pronto.

Hoy se cumplía el plazo para presentarse ante el Comité Disciplinario de la Universidad, por el "pequeño incidente" con Dylan Smith y lo más probable es que sería expulsado. Ser un notable estudiante de la Facultad de Antropología de Rainer era el orgullo más grande que tenía y ahora no sería más que un fracasado….

Puso sus cosas en su mochila y dando un pequeño "adiós" con la mirada, se marchó del apartamento, dejando un papel con las palabras: _**"Lamento las molestias Detective Ellison, gracias por todo, prometo pagarle en cuanto tenga dinero"**_…sobre la mesa del desayunador.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras… _**-¡Serás un fracasado, pero no un cobarde Sandburg!...**_se repetía dirigiéndose con pasos firmes hacia su destino.

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que un hombre le seguía de cerca.

_**-¡JA, ni tú eres tan buen actor, ni yo soy tan estúpido como crees jefe!...**_Dijo Jim en voz suave mientras se bajaba del vehículo y emprendía la persecución de su cría.

El detective había esperado casi media hora a que el chico saliera de la casa…Apostaba su preciosa arma, toda su ropa y hasta su apartamento a que Blair lo haría.

_**-¡Definitivamente jefe, te garantizo que necesitaras tener una "almohada permanente" pegada a tu trasero para sentarte cuando acabe contigo!**_...ahora Jim podía fácilmente dar alcance al fugitivo, pero deseaba saber hacia dónde se dirigía, además, caminar un poco calmaría su ira para no "triturar" al niño cuando tuviera que castigarlo.

Blair iba caminando a pasos acelerados, sin entretenerse, tenía prisa por terminar con todo esto y mudarse, irse lo más lejos posible de Cascada…donde no era nadie, ni tenía nada….pero justo al doblar una esquina…

_**-¡AAAYYY!...**_exclamó cuando una enorme pelota golpeaba con fuerza su cabeza.

**-¡HEY COMPAÑERO, LO SIENTO MUCHO!...**Gritó un chiquillo desde el otro lado del parque.

_**-¡TEN MAS CUIDADO CHICO, PODRIAS HABERME LASTIMADO**_**!...**Blair expresó muy molesto, sobando su cabeza y recogiendo la pelota del suelo.

**-¡HAY COMPAÑERO NO SEAS TAN AGRIO!...**sonrío el niño acercándose para que Blair le devolviera la pelota.

Un suspiro malhumorado, fue todo lo que Blair obsequió al chico como respuesta.

**-¡Bueno, veo que no estás de humor, mejor devuélveme mi pelota para que pueda regresar a mi apartamento antes de que mi padre me despelleje vivo por no estar ahí!**

El comentario causó gracia a Blair y jugando con la pelota entre sus manos_…_

_**-BAHH **__**no creo que tu padre se moleste porque sales a la calle…además… ¿No crees que ya estas bastante grandecito como para salir solo?**_

El pequeño lo miró pensativo_, _parecía que estaba haciendo un profundo análisis de Blair y luego de unos segundos comentó…

_**-¿ERES TONTO O ALGO ASÍ, AMIGO?...Ya sabes que según "EL CODIGO" nunca seremos lo suficientemente grandecitos como para que nuestros padres dejen de preocuparse por nosotros o sientan el deber de expresar su "preocupación" en nuestras pobres asentaderas… ¿Me captas no?**_

Los ojos de Blair se abrieron tan grandes como el balón que sostenía en sus manos_, _este niño era verdaderamente irrespetuoso, pero una palabra en especial despertó la curiosidad de Blair…

**-**_**¿EL CODIGO?...**_Preguntó al niño, al instante que se recriminaba de su voz, que en efecto_, _sonaba como si fuese un descolocado.

**-¡Ya sabes compañero, "EL CODIGO DE HONOR DE LOS PADRES"…No me digas que tus padres nunca te han hablado de las "REGLAS"…**el mocoso contestó en todo de completo aburrimiento_._

_**-Bueno, es que yo no vivo con mis padres…**_Respondió Blair, tratando de no sonar tan patético como antes.

-**Uhmm, entiendo…Eso explica porque eres tan lento amigo…**

_**-¡Hey ya para de insultarme "Einstein" y mejor cuéntame a qué te refieres con eso del "CODIGO"!**_

_-_**Bueno…mira, es algo así como la "Ley" que rige todos los asuntos entre padres e hijos**_…_Comenzó explicando el chico, con la maestría profesional de un abogado….**ya sabes cosas simples como que ellos cuidaran de ti pase lo que pase…que tu seguridad está por sobre todas las cosas… ahhh y que nunca dejaran de amarte aunque metas la pata en grande, en fin, todo ese tipo de cursilerías que los padres te dicen siempre; la verdad no sé bien quien escribió las reglas chico, pero mamá siempre dice que cuando tenga mis propios hijos voy a comprender mejor todo este asunto.**

_-_Blair miraba al jovencito seriamente intrigado_… __**¿Pareces muy familiarizado con el tema Einstein?**_

**-¡Estoy más familiarizado con la "Sección Especial del Código"….por desgracia debo admitir que mi experiencia en ésa área es amplia!**_…_Dijo el chico dándole a Blair una enorme sonrisa.

**-¿**_**Sección Especial?...**_ Blair seguía sonando como un idiota.

El chico volvió a suspirar, volteando los ojos en señal de aburrimiento.

**-¡"Sección Especial"…Compañero ya sabes, donde establece las consecuencias por romper las reglas!...**_** ¡Caray que eres lento!...**_**Mira, el Manual les enseña a los viejos que no somos perfectos y que deben amarnos igual, pero por desgracia, la sección especial dice que es su "deber" corregirnos…les da la potestad para prender fuego literalmente a nuestra parte trasera, bajo la consigna "LO HAGO PORQUE TE QUIERO"... ¡Puedes creerlo!...**

_**-¿Y cómo es que te has vuelto un experto en todo este asunto paternal?.. ¡Vamos solo eres un niño!**_

_**-No es que sea un experto, es la experiencia diaria compañero… cada noche cuando voy a dormir, mamá me dice que me ama más que a su propia vida… y sabes, a veces no soy tan "inocente" como aparento**_**...** El niñocontinuo el discurso dando a Blair un guiño con sus enormes ojos castaños…_**Pero no importa lo mal que meta la pata, papá siempre dice que me ama y me perdona…**_

_**-¿Siempre?...**_Blair interrumpió el discurso del niño, con una voz temblorosa.

-**SIEMPRE**_**…**_recalcó el muchacho haciendo énfasis en la palabra… _**¡ya te lo dije, sé que no tiene mucha lógica, pero es el "CODIGO" amigo!...**__**ahora**__**me voy, lo siento mucho compañero; en serio no tengo tiempo de seguir instruyéndote en el asunto, mi padre volverá a casa pronto y no quiero tener otro "recordatorio" de las reglas sobre mi seguridad, así que adiós.**_

El niño arrebató el balón de las manos de Blair mientras se marchaba a toda prisa del lugar, dejando a su "compañero" más confundido que nunca…

_**-¡HEY...ESPERA!...¡Tengo más preguntas!..**__._Gritaba Blair, tratando inútilmente de detener al niño.

Ahora, de pie frente aquel parque, Blair envidiaba la vida de aquel pequeño, la seguridad de un hogar, el amor de un padre y una madre… así llegó a él un sentimiento muy familiar…. la soledad le abrazaba nuevamente.

_**-"Ojala Naomi respetara ese Código, así yo no estaría tan solo"…**_Reflexionaba Blair, limpiando con la camisa sus ojos llorosos e iniciando de nuevo la marcha.

Mientras tanto; un agujero negro se había formado en el estómago de nuestro centinela al escuchar, con su agudo sentido, la conversación anterior y percibir el llanto disimulado de Blair.

Contuvo su impulso de correr y abrazar al chico ahí mismo, prefirió Continuar con su misión de seguimiento, haciendo una nota mental para preguntar a Simón donde podía adquirir un ejemplar de éste "Código". Quería leerlo de inmediato.

_Un par de horas más tarde, en los pasillos de la Universidad de Rainer…._

_**-¡TOM!**_

**-¡BLAIR!.. ¡QUÉ BUENO QUE TE VEO!... **Tom meneó su cabeza en ambas direcciones para comprobar que nadie les viera**…Tengo una carta para ti, de parte nuestro amigo…**Dijo entregando a Blair un pequeño sobre color amarillo…_-_**Ya sabes, guárdala bien…y ahora dime ¿Dónde has estado todos estos días…y por qué luces tan cansado?**

_**-¡ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA COMPAÑERO!...**_expresó Blair mientras ocultaba la carta en su mochila…_**Tuve que caminar desde lejos para llegar aquí, no tenía ni un centavo en el bolsillo para tomar el autobús…Pero valió la pena, ¡Me alegra verte!**_**...**.Blair abrazó, en pleno pasillo de la Facultad, a su compañero universitario que parecía más confundido que emocionado.

**-¡Hey, calma amigo!... ¡Mejor cuéntame, que ha pasado con tu cabeza dura éstos días!**

Blair procedió a relatar con lujo de detalle todos los acontecimientos de la semana…bueno casi todos, omitió alguna que otra parte, que no consideraba "necesario" recordar.

**-¡Caray compañero, si que esta Súper!.. ¡Eres el protegido de un detective de la Policía!... ¡Espera a que el tonto de Dylan lo sepa, ha estado esparciendo el rumor en toda la Universidad de que te marchaste porque le tienes miedo!**

_**-¡NO, no, no, no…Pero que barbaridades dices Tom, ni le tengo miedo al idiota de Dylan, ni soy el protegido del policía engreído!**_

La silueta de Jim, que se encontraba oculto entre los pasillos, se tensó al escuchar el tono despectivo con que Blair se refería a él… _¡Vaya que éste chico era cabeza dura!... ¡Es que acaso no se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que había hecho por cuidar de él en el hospital y hasta lo acomodó en su casa!... _

Y como repuesta a sus pensamientos Blair continuó hablando con cierta tristeza en su voz…

_**-No mi querido amigo, yo reconozco mi lugar en ésta historia, el policía solo está "agradecido" porque le ayudé con lo del asalto y todo eso, esa es la única razón por la que me cuidó en el hospital, pero nada más, verás que muy pronto se le pasará la ilusión, seré un estorbo en su vida, así como lo fui en la vida de Naomi y comenzará a preguntarse por qué diablos trajo a vivir a un**__**fracasado a su casa…y…yo…y…yo pues...mejor sigo solo, es así como he vivido mi vida hasta ahora….**_

Blair no pudo continuar hablando, el profundo dolor e inseguridad que sentía en su pecho se lo impidió… _**¡Disculpa Tom! ¡Caray que soy un tonto sentimental!..**__._Dijo entre sollozos, intentando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas que se abrían paso como un diluvio en su mejillas.

**-No te preocupes por eso amigo…Mira, mejor ve a lavarte las cara, yo voy por mis cosas y te espero en la cafetería, te voy a invitar un sándwich o algo así**_… _Ofreció el chico abrazando un poco a su compañero y sintiendo una enorme pena por él.

Blair asistió con la cabeza, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y moría de hambre, así que rápidamente se fue en busca del sanitario más cercano.

El corto discurso que Blair había dado, sacudió el cerebro y el corazón de nuestro centinela que se encontraba unos pasillos atrás. Nunca se imaginó que la inseguridad y baja autoestima eran las consejeras más frecuentes del muchacho, él no era un hombre muy sentimental que se diga y mucho menos expresivo, así pensó que con cubrir las necesidades físicas del chico e impartir disciplina, sería más que suficiente para demostrar a Blair que se preocupaba por él…Pero al parecer estaba muy pero muy equivocado.

Este niño era especial y tenía un gran vacío dentro que solo podía ser cubierto con la seguridad que brinda el amor paternal… así que..._**¡Qué esperas, sigue al chico, abrázalo fuerte, dile que ya no está solo, que tú estás a su lado…ah y no olvides darle un buen jalón de orejas por escapar de casa!...**_el corazón de Jim ordenó, pero cuando nuestro policía estaba a punto de obedecer…

-**Buenas tarde Señor, ¿está usted perdido, o busca a alguien en particular?...** Una gentil y cansada voz detuvo a Jim de su "Misión especial".

-_**Ehhh, soy el Detective Especial James Ellison…estoy en busca de…de Blair…**_ Jim respondió titubeando un poco mientras trataba de alejarse del hombre y seguir al niño.

**-¿Blair Sandburg?...Ah ya veo, es usted el tutor del chico y viene por lo del Juicio Disciplinario, ¿verdad?**

_**-¿Juicio Disciplinario?... **_El detective se volteó, dando ahora al hombre frente a él, su completa atención…_**¿A qué se refiere usted exactamente**_**?...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Había pasado algo de tiempo y Blair se sentía un poco mejor; empapó completamente su cara con agua fresca y con sus ojos cerrados, daba un ligero masaje a su cuello para relajarse un poco…pero el instante de paz fue abruptamente interrumpido…

_**-¡AYYYYYY PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS!**_**….**Blair sintió un fuerte golpe que sacudió su cabeza, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para insultar a su agresor, pero el resto de las palabras murieron en su boca…

Los ojos de Blair estaban muy abiertos, su mirada contenía una mezcla de ira y temor, su corazón se disparó latiendo aceleradamente y su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo cerrando con fuerzas sus puños…

No, definitivamente ni la mente ni el cuerpo de Blair estaban preparados para enfrentar la sonrisa macabra que se dibujaba ahora en el rostro de Dylan Smith….


	7. El código de honor de un padre, parte II

**CAPITULO 6:**

"**EL CODIGO DE HONOR DE LOS PADRES"**

**(PARTE II)**

_-Blair es un chico que ha sufrido mucho, sé que su madre le abandonó y aunque él siempre lo niega estoy seguro que hace tiempo que no la ha visto, le ha costado mucho esfuerzo y dedicación llegar hasta donde está ahora…fue por esa razón que se molestó tanto cuando vio que Dylan quería hacer trampa en el examen y pues al parecer, ése fue el motivo de la pelea. _

_Tengo entendido que no fue gran cosa, solo unos cuantos empujones nada más pero …pero pues el joven Dylan Smith, es el único hijo del Congresista Smith, así que es algo…algo…bueno que puedo decirle…algo…_

**-"Pedante, mimado, egocéntrico, malcriado, alarmista, soberbio y con la firme creencia de que es el rey del mundo y que todos nosotros nacimos para servirle"….**Jim terminó la frase que el Profesor Walters había comenzado.

_-¡Vaya Detective Ellison, le ha descrito a la perfección!.. ¿Lo conoce usted?_

_**-**_**No, no lo conozco, pero conozco a su padre y tengo una simple corazonada nada más…así que este chico es el culpable de la expulsión de Blair.**

_-Bueno, así parece…aunque le aclaro que el Sr. Sandburg no ha sido expulsado todavía, entiendo que hoy es el último día de plazo para que rinda su declaración ante el Comité Disciplinario de la Universidad….y la verdad no tengo ni idea de donde se ha metido estos días, él suele ser muy responsable, solo espero que llegue pronto, sería un verdadero desperdicio de talento que fuera expulsado._

**-¿Desperdicio de Talento?... ¿Considera usted a Blair un buen estudiante Profesor Walters?...**Jim preguntó muy intrigado…No es que pensara que el chico no era inteligente… ¡Claro que lo era, por esa razón estaba en la universidad a su corta edad!...Pero para ser sinceros, por el carácter fuerte y terco que Blair le había mostrado estos días, Jim dudaba que un maestro tuviera una buena opinión de él.

_-¿Buen estudiante?...¡BLAIR ES UN GENIO!...¡ES EL MEJOR ESTUDIANTE QUE HE TENIDO!...Es astuto, apasionado, tenaz, curioso, inteligente… ahhh y sobre todo muy respetuoso y obediente…en fin…usted debe conocerlo tanto o mejor que yo._

**-Ehhh…si, si claro, tiene razón es un chico muy especial…**

_¡Vaya que este chico es una verdadera cajita de sorpresas!..._Jim pensaba mientras un extraño sentimiento embargaba su corazón…era como una mezcla de asombro y "orgullo paternal", se sentía feliz de que un docente de la gran Universidad de Rainer opinara que Blair era un genio…aunque también dudaba un poco de que estuvieran hablando del mismo chico_…¿Blair respetuoso y obediente?..._bueno, tal vez mientras está dormido…

Pero unos segundos más tarde, los pensamientos de Jim fueron interrumpidos por una alerta de peligro emitida por los acelerados latidos del corazón de Blair…la fiera podía percibir claramente que su cachorro estaba en problemas…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x x**

Dylan definitivamente pensaba que hoy era su día de suerte; había estado esperado el momento para vengarse. Todos en la Universidad conocían muy bien la influencia y el poder que su padre tenía, razón por la cual, sus compañeros le adulaban, las chicas revolotean a su alrededor como moscas en miel e incluso algunos de sus Maestros se sentían intimidados…en fin todos le temían…todos menos Blair…no era más que un donnadie, sin casa ni familia, pero en el fondo Dylan sentía que la envidia lo carcomía, deseaba la valentía, inteligencia y el carisma de éste quinceañero poseía y que ni con todo el dinero del mundo él podría comprar… ¡Cómo odiaba a éste chico!

_-¡Hey que grata sorpresa, el enano_ _decidió salir de su escondite!..._Dylan destilaba veneno en cada una de sus palabras…._Me complace ver en tus ojitos llenos de miedo, que no me has olvidado…_

**-¡YO NO TE TENGO MIEDO!...**La voz de Blair sonaba muy fuerte entre las paredes del solitario sanitario, contrastando totalmente su débil semblante.

_-¡PUES DEBERÍAS TENERLO CUCARACHA!… ¿Se te olvida quien soy yo?... ¿En serio creíste que iban a expulsarme?...Una sola llamada de mi padre bastó para solucionarlo todo… El otro día cuando me acusaste no pude darte tu merecido pero ahora es diferente y considerando que hoy es tu último día en la Universidad creo que estoy de humor para darte una despedida muy pero muy especial…_

La sonrisa de su acosador y el sarcasmo en su voz penetraron hasta el corazón de Blair que estaba inmóvil mientras Dylan se acercaba peligrosamente frente a él.

Al escuchar las palabras de Dylan, la sangre de Blair hervía como un volcán en erupción. Tenía razón. Este sería su último día como universitario y el fin de todos sus sueños…el fin de todo su mundo…pero ¿qué le quedaba?… ¿Seguir llorando como un bebé por su triste suerte?...No, esa no era una opción aceptable…El único camino razonable que su cerebro le dictaba ahora, era partirle la cara al idiota parado frente a él…total nada le importaba ya, así que sin dar opción a su cerebro a retractarse, Blair reunió todo el valor que pudo, concentró toda su fuerza en su puño derecho y lanzó un tremendo golpe a la cara de Dylan, que estaba desprevenido.

Dylan era mucho más grande y fuerte que nuestro amigo casi-quinceañero, el puñetazo lo desconcentró un poco y lo hizo retroceder, no lo esperaba…pero en cuestión de segundos estaba nuevamente frente Blair y con la furia de un huracán devastador le tomó del cuello de la camisa y suspendiéndolo ligeramente en el aire, Blair observó como el enorme puño de Dylan amenazaba su cara...

-¡ACABAS DE GANARTE UNA VISITA AL INFIERNO IDIOTA!...gritó, estremeciendo al chico con su amenaza.

Blair sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando Dylan literalmente lo levantó del piso, no tenía fuerzas para mas, simplemente cerró sus ojos y espero el duro golpe que llegaría pronto…pero espero y espero y espero…y nada.

_Uhmmm…esto está tardando demasiado...han pasado unos segundos…¿Por qué aún no me ha golpeado?…_la mente de Blair comenzó a preguntarse al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el timbre de una voz muy familiar…

**-¡LAMENTO INFORMARTE QUE BLAIR TIENE PROHIBIDO VIAJAR FUERA DEL PAIS, PERO TU PUEDES TOMAR SU LUGAR Y VISITAR EL INFIERNO CUANDO QUIERAS!**

Totalmente sorprendido y ante la espera del golpe que nunca llegó, Blair abrió tímidamente sus ojos de nuevo solo para confirmar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado…El detective estaba ahí a su lado y no solo eso, sostenía con su fuerte brazo el puño de Dylan en el aire, muy pero muy cerca de su rostro.

_-¿Quién…Quién eres tú?..._La voz de Dylan ya no sonaba tan intimidante como antes y con ojos aterrados observaba fijamente al recién llegado…

**-Uhmm veamos esa es una pregunta difícil…**Respondió Jim con sarcasmo**… mira creo que depende…si tú eres amigo de Blair, YO SERIA TU MÁS "FIEL SERVIDOR"…pero de lo contrario… SOY TU "PEOR PESADILLA"…** El centinela estaba hablando fríamente al oído de Dylan… **¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS?**...Preguntó con fuerza en su voz.

-_Dy…Dylan Señor…_La voz del chico era apenas un susurro, estaba asustado… ¡Claro que lo estaba!...Este hombre le sujetaba firmemente y no podía liberar su mano, su mirada penetrante y lo imponente de su tono producían terror y para colmo ahora sonreía de una manera totalmente extraña y macabra.

**- Bien Dylan, es un placer conocerte al fin…yo te aconsejaría que bajaras a Blair y te disculparas con él por todo el alboroto que causaste…ahhh y no crees que sería una buena manera de hacerlo arreglando lo del pequeño incidente con el Comité Disciplinario, digo ahora que todos somos amigos…porque lo somos ¿verdad mi querido niñito?...**Mientras hacía la pregunta,Jim dio un paso más cerca, aplicando un poco más de presión en el puño de Dylan y destilando fuego por los ojos.

El gran Dylan Smith era soberbio, ególatra, mimado, en fin, tenía un millón de defectos…pero no era un tonto. Bueno no totalmente. Sabía que este hombre, fuera quien fuere podía lastimarlo seriamente…era mejor huir ahora y vengarse después.

-_Sí, si…claro, claro yo…yo me encargo de aclarar ante el Comité que todo fue un mal entendido y que el enano…perdón… Blair y yo somos muy buenos amigos…_Dijo esperando de corazón que sus palabras bajaran un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

**-¡Me alegra oír eso Dylan!…**Jim sonrío un poco, pero no soltó la mano del chico, incluso le apretó con más fuerza el puño, solo para agregar…

…**Y te advierto que si alguna vez vuelves si quiera a pensar en lastimar a Blair, te garantizo que yo mismo en persona te mostraré el INFIERNO!...**

Ante la penetrante amenaza Dylan se puso tan pálido que podría decirse que era un muerto en vida, tragó saliva y estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando escuchó el grito…

**-¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ!...**

Jim no tuvo que repetir el comando, para cuando terminó la frase el chico ya estaba desorientado buscando desesperadamente la salida. Solo cuando escuchó los pasos de Dylan corriendo, que se alejaban por el pasillo, nuestro Centinela se relajó, abandonó el semblante de "Asesino en serie" y dirigió toda su atención a Blair, que había permanecido inmóvil durante toda la escena…

**-¡Vaya que tienes muchos fans por aquí jefe!...**dijo Jim con una sonrisa, su tono era dulce y cálido, muy pero muy diferente a su habitual timbre de voz.

El cerebro de Blair estaba en shock…_ ¿todo esto realmente había ocurrido o solo estaba alucinando por el hambre?… _fuera lo que fuere ya no soportaba más, su mente había jugado con el dolor, el miedo, la ira y la desesperación de manera tan abrupta que ahora no estaba seguro de lo que sentía realmente, su corazón comenzó acelerarse, su cuerpo ya no podía mantenerse en pie y cayó de rodillas al piso.

Jim esperaba que el chico se relajara un poco y empezara con su acostumbrado parloteo…pero nada de eso llegó…el niño comenzó a temblar y parecía que su corazón estaba a punto de colapsar…Al verlo caer al piso, la impotencia se apoderó de nuestro experto militar_**…¿Pero qué pasa ahora con este chico...Santo cielo, qué hago?**_._.. _Jim estaba realmente preocupado…_ ¡Solo recuerda la "Misión especial" de la que hablamos antes!_… el corazón de Jim aconsejó y el centinela obedeció…

De inmediato tomó al tembloroso niño y lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, le apretó muy cerca de su pecho y comenzó a mecerlo mientras le decía al oído, con voz firme y suave, una frase que venía directamente desde su corazón pero era dictada literalmente por el destino…

**- **_**BLAIR SÉ QUE TU VIDA HA SIDO MUY DIFÍCIL Y QUE AHORA TIENES MIEDO…PERO QUIERO HACERTE UNA PROMESA. "NO IMPORTA CUÁN GRANDES SEAN LAS BATALLAS QUE TRAERÁ EL FUTURO, YO ESTARÉ AHÍ PARA LUCHAR A TU LADO SIEMPRE"…TE LO PROMETO.**_

El corazón solitario de Blair había esperado escuchar estas palabras hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo atrás…Ni siquiera su propia madre se había quedado a su lado, tampoco había intentado siquiera hacer una promesa de ese calibre, él siempre estuvo solo, no porque le gustara la soledad, sino más bien, porque nadie le había ofrecido su amistad y compañía…mucho menos con una garantía de por vida… definitivamente ésta era frase que Blair mas deseaba oír…pero no podía creer que la promesa hubiese salido precisamente de la boca de éste policía tonto, mandón, engreído y…y…que había cuidado de él en el hospital, que le dio un lugar en su casa y que acababa de salvar su pellejo de la ira de Dylan.

En ese momento el genio Blair Sandburg se dio cuenta de que ya podía ignorar la conexión que tenía con este personaje que irrumpió en su vida y que en tan poco tiempo había jugado el papel de enemigo, amigo y…y...padre.

El chico solitario decidió dejar de luchar contra el destino. Relajó totalmente su cuerpo, respondió el abrazo de Jim con fuerza y entre suspiros recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su "protector personal"…diciendo adiós a la amarga soledad que le había acompañado desde siempre… ya no estaba solo nunca más... Ahora se sentía muy fuerte internamente, ya había llegado la hora de ponerse en pie y seguir adelante.

Por su parte, todos los sentidos de Jim percibieron la aceptación del niño, dando un _"Gracias" _mental al cielo que había puesto un ser tan especial a su cuidado.

_¡Aún no entendía muy bien cómo todo un Detective y experto militar, había terminado llorando de rodillas junto a un quinceañero en pleno sanitario Universitario!... ¡El destino debía estar loco!...por no mencionar a la escritora!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-**

_-_**Yo te llamaré en cuanto pueda Tom…y una vez más disculpa por haberte plantado en la cafetería**_…_Blair abrazó de manera rápida a su amigo.

**-**_**No**__**te preocupes Blair, me alegra que todo haya terminado bien…pero…¿Cómo lograste que Dylan intercediera por ti ante el Director?...**_Tom preguntó algo preocupado a su amigo…**oye me tienes que contar toda la historia porque aun no entiendo que fue lo que realmente paso, solo espero que no termines de nuevo en problemas Blair… y ahora a dónde irás, dónde te guía el destino esta vez?...**

-_**Creo que por primera vez en mi vida, me guía a "casa"**_… La palabra salió de la boca de Blair de una manera espontánea…era ridículo que una palabra tan simple le brindara tanta paz**…¿**_**y sabes una cosa?…**_

Blair continuó hablando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo que observaba a Jim esperándolo del otro lado de la calle…

-_**La verdad es que ya no me importa la cantidad de problemas que la vida me ponga enfrente, ya no estoy solo para enfrentarlos…**_Blair terminó la frase mientras corría hacia el detective que por alguna razón hoy ya no le parecía tan tonto y engreído como antes.

Tom miró como su amigo se alejaba, se sentía muy feliz por él…pero en su interior algo le preocupaba…. "_Espero que estés seguro de esto compañero…_pensó para sí mismo_… Creo que escoger a un policía como tu nuevo padre no es tan buena idea después de todo… definitivamente esto nos traerá problemas y no creo que quieras de su ayuda para resolverlos"…_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx**

_**-¿Quieres recordarme por qué estamos discutiendo jefe?...**_La voz de Jim preguntaba de nuevo, esta vez el tono cómico había desaparecido en su totalidad, en su lugar la pregunta iba acompañada con un sonido muy pero muy conocido…

**¡SMACK!**

-_¡OUUCCHHHH…Por…por…desobedecerte y salir de casa sin…sin…tu permiso!_...Blair respondió de inmediato con la esperanza de que Jim diera fin de una vez por todas a la "conversación".

_**-¡Correcto!...**_

_**¡SMACK!... ¡SMACK!... ¡SMACK!... ¡SMACK!... ¡SMACK!... -¡SMACK!...**_

Seis fuertes golpes más cayeron de manera firme sobre el pobre trasero del chico.

Después de la conmovedora y extraña escena en la universidad, Jim y Blair regresaron a casa. El Comité Disciplinario había absuelto totalmente a Blair, gracias a la intervención de su "nuevo amigo" Dylan.

Ahora tenía una casa, comida, se sentía protegido y por primera vez en su vida, el chico pensó que su suerte estaba mejorando…bueno eso pensó hasta que su nuevo protector, decidió que era hora de "Conversar un poco" sobre algunos acontecimientos del día…

_-¡AAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!...OUCHHHHHH….Gran chico detente por favor, duele muchooooooooooooo!_

_**-¡SMACK!...Todavía no jefe, creo que aún tengo mucho más que decir…¡SMACK!..¡SMACK!... ¡SMACK!...**_

_-¡ AAAAYYYYYYY…Ya dije que lo siento… AAAAAYYYYYY….Lo sientooooo!_

Jim podía sentir con la palma de su mano y su agudo sentido, el calor que irradiaba de la parte trasera que tenía sobre su regazo, sabía que los jeans vaqueros y viejos que el chico llevaba no era de mucha protección en éste momento. Sus palmadas eran un poco más fuertes de lo que habían sido cuando "conversaron" en el hospital, por lo que estaba seguro de que el trasero del niño ahora debía lucir un poco más colorido que de costumbre.

El chico se movía como si lo estuvieran matando…y para Blair literalmente así era_…¡Nuestro centinela estaba matando todas sus esperanzas de dormir boca arriba esa noche!..._

_**-¡SMACK!...**__Nunca__**…¡SMACK!...**__Vuelvas__**…¡SMACK!...**__A huir…__** ¡SMACK!... **__¡Esta es tu casa Blair, y espero que acudas a mí cuando tengas un problema en lugar de tratar de engañarme y salir corriendo, yo te quiero mucho y me preocupo por tu seguridad!_

_**-¡SMACK!...**__Si tu mente tiene algún problema para recordar eso, espero que tu trasero si lo haga__**… ¡SMACK!**_

Jim se detuvo. Primero para monitorear con sus sentidos, el ritmo cardiaco de Blair y segundo porque el llanto desconsolado del niño lo estaba derritiendo por dentro. Jim sabía que la parte trasera de Blair debía doler como el infierno, pero a él le dolía mucho más ver sufrir al mocoso…¿Irónico no?

Dio otro fuerte golpe_**...¡SMACK!...**_y terminó la paliza. Comenzó a frotar pequeños círculos en la espalda del niño para calmarlo mientras le consolaba con suaves palabras…Trató de levantarlo para acomodarlo mejor en su regazo, pero de un impulso Blair se alejó.

El chico frotaba su trasero con las dos manos, con los rizos empapados de lágrimas y la vista clavada en el piso, murmuraba…y Jim tuvo que hacer uso de su agudo sentido para poder entender lo que decía…

_-shhh...En…serio… ¿Esta es mi casa?…¿Quieres que viva aquí?...yo…yo...soy un fracasado…yo… _

Mientras Blair hablaba, entre hipos y sollozos, Jim se lanzó para abrazarlo. Le mantuvo muy cerca de su corazón…y habló de manera dulce pero con cierta firmeza y autoridad.

_**- ¡Claro que ésta es tu casa jefe y lo será desde ahora y para siempre…y quiero aclararte que tú no eres ningún fracasado, es más, existen muchas personas que te consideran un genio y yo soy una de ellas!**_

_-Shhh, pero…pero… ¿En serio me quieres a tu lado?…_

_**-No solo te quiero a mi lado Blair, TE NECESITO A MI LADO…Al parecer te has convertido en parte de éste corazón…**_Dijo mientras señalaba su pecho con la mano…_**y pues espero que me dejes ser tu amigo y cuidar de ti.**_

_-Shhh, pero...no entiendo…yo ...he sido…un...un… mocoso malcriado contigo…yo no merezco..._

Jim sonrío ante la observación del niño…_**Ya basta jefe**_…prosiguió hablando…_**creo que todo este asunto es obra del destino, no me preguntes por qué, no tengo respuesta a eso, solo sé que desde que te vi inconsciente después del disparo, mi alma y mi corazón me otorgaron el puesto de "padre temporal" y no me arrepiento de eso…te quiero mucho chico, siempre voy a perdonar tus errores, tu seguridad es lo más importante en mi vida, protegerte y cuidarte se ha convertido en una "ley" para mi ahora y sé que no tiene explicación coherente, pero es como un reglamento militar nuevo que voy a obedecer…es algo ilógico…es como…es como… **_

_-¡ES COMO UN CODIGO!..._Blair terminó la frase de Jim, recordando una pequeña charla que había tenido ese mismo día por la mañana.

Jim sonrió ante el mismo recuerdo…_**Si Blair, "ES COMO UN CODIGO"…y puedes estar seguro que cumpliré con todas sus estipulaciones…incluyendo claro, la "SECCION ESPECIAL"…**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hace una hora más o menos que Blair estaba en su habitación, Jim se había acomodado en el sofá del lobby, internamente se alegraba de que el niño parecía aceptarle y al fin le dejaba entrar en su mundo pero vaya que estaba cansado, deseaba dormir un poco… ¡El día definitivamente había sido agotador!...pero por desgracia su jefe decidió hacerle una visita…

_-La verdad me preocupé un poco cuando no te presentaste a la Estación policial hoy…creí…creí que te habías arrepentido de lo que hablamos…_El Capitán Banks, conversaba con su detective mientras tomaba una taza de café.

_**-¿Arrepentirme?...No, al contario Simón hoy estoy más seguro que nunca…**_

_-Bueno, si ya tomaste tu decisión, solo me resta decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo total…Esto no será fácil y no creas que estás lo suficientemente preparado para la aventura que viene…es más deberías considerar asistir a seminarios o…_

_**-¡Claro, casi lo olvido!...Necesito tu ayuda, ¿Sabes dónde podría comprar un ejemplar del "CODIGO DE HONOR DE LOS PADRES"?… ¡Me urge leerlo de inmediato!...**_

…Y así continuó la noche, entre las burlas y risas de Simón que trataba de convencer a su mejor detective de que el bendito "CODIGO" no era una "ley escrita" que un padre podía adquirir en cualquier librería, sino más bien, un reglamento moral, una especie de código lleno de responsabilidades que se asumía de manera inmediata con la paternidad, pero que solo estaba impreso en la mente y el corazón de cada padre…

...y mientras todo esto ocurría, Blair tenía algunos problemitas para conciliar el sueño…

_-¡Caray, como duele!... ¡Si está comprobado, este tipo tomó un curso avanzado en azotes y debe de haberse graduado con honores!..._Pero aunque el dormir boca arriba no era una posibilidad para Blair por los momentos, estaba feliz, se sentía seguro y en paz…su mundo se estaba componiendo al fin, solo debía procurar no provocar mucho a su querido protector, definitivamente sus conversaciones no eran nada agradables.

_-¡Ahora solo debo esperar hasta mañana y comprar una pastilla contra el dolor, o algo así…el problema es que no tengo dinero_…_dinero_…¡LA CARTA!...de un brinco y ahogando un grito, Blair corrió hasta recoger su mochila que estaba tirada en el piso de la habitación…con manos temblorosas sacó el sobre amarillo que su amigo Tom le había entregado ese mismo día y con sus ojos muy abiertos y su corazón latiendo casi en su garganta, el muchacho comenzó a leer…


	8. Bienvenido al complicado mundo paternal!

**CAPITULO 7: **

**"BIENVENIDO AL COMPLICADO MUNDO DE LOS PADRES JIM"**

_La selva era espesa y oscura, el frío penetraba en la piel del pequeño cachorro que pausadamente se abría paso entre los enormes árboles. Sus pequeños ojos y vacilantes pisadas demostraban el terror que carcomía sus huesos. Toda su angustia era justificada, el peligro estaba muy pero muy cercano, se podía sentir en el aire y ver a través de la maleza en la personificación de un enorme tigre, que miraba con gran deleite a su futura presa._

_El indefenso cachorro no tenía escapatoria, su sentido de supervivencia era nulo, solo y ante el intimidante animal, se rindió a esperar la muerte inevitable…Pero el destino tenía planes muy diferentes…En el mismo momento en que el tigre se lanzó a devorarlo, una enorme pantera negra interceptó a la fiera impidiendo el ataque…_

En ese instante el corazón de Blair comenzó a latir aceleradamente y su cuerpo entero dio un salto de angustia tan fuerte que cayó de la cama. Un poco, o mejor dicho, muy desorientado, nuestro joven amigo intentó ordenar sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación…

_-¡AYYYY DEMONIOS, TODAVIA DUELE!..._Blair se levantó de un salto, brincando de un lado a otro, agitando sus enormes risos por toda su cara y con ambas manos en su trasero…

_-¡Maldita pesadilla!... ¡Maldito policía estricto!... _Pensó.

Parecía que éste no sería un buen día para Blair. No era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla, pero si era la primera vez que tenía un sueño tan extraño como éste. Casi podía sentir en su propio cuerpo toda la angustia y el miedo del cachorro de lobo. Esperaba que nunca tuviera que experimentar esa horrible sensación de nuevo…y si a eso le sumamos el pequeño aguijón que se había activado de nuevo en sus asentaderas al caer al piso, definitivamente, este no pintaba ser un buen día para Blair.

_-¡Por qué no me encontré con un Psicólogo en lugar de un Policía!... _

_**-Me alegra ver que tus ánimos están cargados hoy jefe…digo, por la danza tan extraña que estás bailando…**_Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, nuestro centinela observaba con gracia al niño que brincaba y murmuraba por todo el cuarto.

_-JA JA JA…muy gracioso detective, imagino que disfrutas viendo que mi trasero no ha olvidado la charla que tuvimos anoche…_

_**-la verdad jefe, es que preferiría que fuera tu cabeza dura la que recordara todas y cada una de las palabras que hemos hablado…**_Jim expresaba con un largo suspiro. Por supuesto que no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser feliz al ver la incomodidad del niño y mucho menos sabiendo que él era el causante de su dolor._**…Así que deseo de corazón que no tengamos nada más que discutir por lo menos , por éste día jefe…**_Añadió dando a Blair una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

_-¡Puede apostar que ése también es mi deseo detective!..._

_**-¡Excelente!...entonces, vístete y me acompañas a desayunar**_**… **

La invitación fue bien recibida por el estómago de Blair que moría de hambre, así que cuando Jim bajó a la cocina, corrió a revisar su mochila en busca de ropa limpia para vestirse…iba rumbo a la ducha cuando un pequeño sobre amarillo tirado en el piso llamó de nuevo su atención…

_-¡DEMONIOS HABIA OLVIDADO LA CARTA!..._con movimientos rápidos, se inclinó y escondió el papel entre su ropa…no era para nada conveniente que el policía la encontrara.

Un poco menos entusiasta y con pasos lentos, Blair caminó hacia la cocina. El desayuno estuvo tranquilo, aunque muy silencioso para el gusto de Jim que monitoreaba el corazón de su compañero y podía jurar que algo le atormentaba, así que irrumpiendo el sepulcral silencio que invadía la habitación se aclaró un poco la garganta y comenzó la charla…

_**- ¿El desayuno fue de tu agrado jefe?...**_

_-Sí, si claro detective, todo estaba delicioso...Gracias, muchas gracias…_Blair respondió de manera pausada.

Jim sonrió un poco… ¿Dónde estaba el hiperactivo joven que conocía?..._**De nada jefe, me alegra que te haya gustado, creo que ahora ya podemos relajarnos un rato; hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo…¿Por qué no empezamos con lo de la carta que…**_

_-¿QUÉ?...¿CÓMO?...¿A QUÉ CARTA TE REFIERES?..._El corazón de Blair se disparó, sus enormes ojos se centraron en la cara del detective por unos segundos…_¿Será posible que este tipo sea un "lector de mentes" o algo así?…_analizaba el chico mientras clavaba de nuevo la mirada en el piso.

El centinela por su parte estudiaba de manera minuciosa la reacción del niño…_Si definitivamente por esa cabezota está pasando algo raro_…Jim trataba de tranquilizar el repentino ataque de pánico, extendiendo un papel sobre la mesa para que Blair pudiese leerlo con claridad…

_**-Me refiero a ésta carta jefe, es la nota que dejaste cuando huiste de casa ayer…¿Pasa algo malo jefe?...¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?...**_

Fue solo hasta que Blair comenzó a leer las palabras: "_Lamento las molestias Detective Ellison, gracias por todo, prometo pagarle en cuanto tenga dinero_"…que la mente del muchacho empezó a calmar el torbellino de pensamientos que estaban colapsando su cerebro…unos segundos después, ya un poco más calmado, se dio cuenta de la fuerte mirada que le estudiaba. Debía que ser más cauteloso y esconder mejor sus emociones de ahora en adelante.

_-¿Nervioso…yo?...No, no, para nada, es solo que no olvido lo que implica tener una conversación contigo…_Blair hablaba aceleradamente, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero todos sus intentos de autocontrol fueron en vano, Jim sabía que algo malo pasaba, aunque prefirió dejar las cosas en paz…por el momento…

_**-Traje a relucir la nota jefe, solo para aclararte que no es necesario que pagues por ninguna de las cosas que aquí se te ofrecen… y aunque no vivo con muchos lujos ésta es y será siempre tu casa...**_

El semblante de Blair comenzó a relajarse de nuevo y Jim estaba satisfecho de eso, así que continuó hablando…

…_**Supe por tu Profesor, el Sr. Walters que tienes una agenda muy apretada en la Universidad…No quiero interferir con tus actividades académicas pero de ahora en adelante deseo saber dónde estás, voy a comprarte un celular para que puedas avisarme en caso de que haya algún cambio de planes o una emergencia y…**_

_-¡Pero que dice detective!...Tengo casi quince años y…_

_**-…Y ya eres lo suficientemente grande para cuidarte tu solo….**_Jim terminó la frase de Blair haciendo una imitación infantil, muy pero muy similar al tono de voz del chico….pero luego añadió de manera más severa…

_**-Lo siento Blair, pero estas reglas no están a discusión, tu seguridad es muy importante para mí así que espero que obedezcas…a menos que quieras que continuemos conversando de otra manera…**_Jim inclinó su cuerpo y mantuvo una mirada muy penetrante hacia Blair.

_-NO, NO DETECTIVE…_Blair reaccionó de inmediato, el tener otra "charla" con su querido protector no estaba en su lista de quehaceres para hoy.

Jim relajó su cuerpo y dio al niño una enorme sonrisa…_**Me complace saber que llegamos a un acuerdo jefe…pero hay otra cosa más que quisiera decirte y quiero ahora tu completa atención Blair sandburg…**_El tono del centinela se volvió severo de nuevo.

Blair levantó su cabeza al oír su nombre completo para cumplir con el par de ojos azules que tenía enfrente. El centinela se alegró de saber que tenía toda la atención del chico.

_**-Ya que ambos somos nuevos en los "asuntos paternales" quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo para todo lo que necesites, puedes decirme si tienes algún problema…yo no soy perfecto pero creo que juntos podremos hacer que todo funcione; así que tendrás mi total confianza, nada de engaños y sobre todo…no quiero mentiras….¿ENTENDIDO JEFE?...**_

El detective habló claro y sereno, con voz suave y firme, al mismo tiempo que observaba fijamente al niño, quería motivar su confianza y que abriese por lo menos una ventanita de ésta dimensión desconocida que era la vida de Blair Sandburg.

Blair por su parte notó un rastro de dulzura, preocupación y autoridad en la mirada de su protector que provocó alegría en su corazón, hizo remorder su conciencia y puso en alerta roja otra parte de su cuerpo_… ¿Debía contarle todo al Detective?..._No, no y no…era mejor callar, no podía traicionar a Tom y además estaba seguro que cuando el policía se diera cuenta del problema lo echaría de la casa…Definitivamente era mejor callar, así que tragó el enorme nudo que se formó en su garganta para responder a su querido protector…

_-SI DETECTIVE, ENTIENDO…_En tono seco y frío dando fin a la conversación.

Una punzada de desilusión asaltó el estómago de Jim, algo le pasaba al niño y al parecer no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo…eso le dolía…Era natural, apenas habían pasado unos días desde que se conocieron, pero el extraño torbellino de acontecimientos que habían experimentado le había dado la esperanza de que tal vez y solo tal vez Blair le considerara "Digno de su Confianza"…El saber que no lo era, le dolía y mucho.

_**-Bien…**_Dijo Jim relajando el semblante…_**Solo me queda una solicitud más que hacerte…**_Blair se tensó de nuevo mientras el rostro del centinela brillaba con una enorme sonrisa…_**Por favor, deja de llamarme detective, prefiero que me llames Jim.**_

…..

_-¡Woow pero que sorpresa mi querido Blair!... creí que ya no volverías a hablarme…digo ahora que tienes a un nuevo "Padre Detective" respirando en tu cuello…_

-_**No digas tonterías Tom!...el hecho que viva con un policía no significa que esté preso, además el no es mi padre es solo…solo…bueno, se llama Jim**__… _Blair encontró un poco de dificultad para etiquetar a su nuevo "guarda espalas".

_-Bueno, no te enojes mi amigo, solo pensé que…bueno, con todas las aventuras que han vivido juntos, pues creí que a esta hora ya le habías confesado todo… _

_-__**¡No soy un soplón Tom!...Es más llamé para decirte que puedes contar conmigo…Yo me encargo de todo…**_

_-¡Eres genial amigo!_

-_**Si, si ya lo sé…te veo luego… ¡Adiós!**_

Al instante en que Blair colgó el teléfono sentía un extraño dolor en su estómago_…_

_¿Será miedo de hacer el trabajo_?…No, definitivamente No_… _

_¿Será miedo de que el detective se entere de todo y su "discusión" lo deje sin poder sentarse por una semana completa?_…No, definitivamente no…

_¿Pero qué demonios te pasa ahora Sandburg?..._Se cuestionaba así mismo, era algo que no podía describir, algo que nunca había experimentado antes, era un sentimiento desconocido que inundaba ahora su corazón y atormentaba su alma…**LA CULPA**.

Era inexplicable, parecía que su conciencia se había activado al nivel máximo desde la conversación que tuvo esta mañana…se sentía tan mal por mentirle al policía, el solo pensar en la desilusión reflejada en el par de ojos azules le producía nauseas.

Pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás…él no era un cobarde, había hecho un compromiso y aunque el trabajo no era muy "honesto" pues él debía cumplir con su palabra. Salió del apartamento dejando atrás un incómodo deseo de llamar a Jim y cargando en sus hombros el peso de la inseguridad y el miedo de que si el detective le descubre, lo expulse de su casa para siempre… y peor aun… de su vida.

…

_-ME GUSTARÍA QUE NOS COMUNICARA DETECTIVE ELLISON, EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ABANDONE LA LUNA Y REGRESE PARA SEGUIR NUESTRA CONVERSACIÓN AQUÍ EN LA TIERRA…_El capitán Banks reprendió con gritos a nuestro centinela mientras Joel trataba inútilmente de sofocar una risa…

Los tres hombres se encontraban en plena reunión en la oficina, aunque la mente de Jim estaba muy lejos reflexionando sobre un asunto mucho más importante para él. Había pedido a Simón que le ayudase a solicitar la tutoría legal de Blair hace unos días; teniendo un buen historial como policía y contando con la recomendación de su capitán, Servicios Infantiles no habían puesto objeciones y acababan de entregar los papeles de adopción en sus manos…solo faltaba su firma…dando la centésima mirada al documento, su mente no paraba de cuestionarse_…¿Seré lo suficientemente bueno para Blair?¿El chico me aceptará como su nuevo tutor?¿Qué pasará si me equivoco?..._pero el diluvio de pensamiento que le atormentaban fue inesperadamente interrumpido por el grito de su jefe…

**-Ehhh…perdón, perdón lo siento Simón es que estaba distraído pensando en…**

_-¡BLAIR!..._Tanto simón como Joel respondieron al unísono.

**-Sí, si en Blair…Pero…¿Cómo lo saben?**

_-Bueno…_Respondió Simón entre suspiros_…No es difícil deducir considerando que eres el "Padre de turno" de un adolescente con Maestría en problemas….¿En qué líos se metió ahora?_

_-_**En ninguno…espero…bueno la verdad no sé…** Jim comentaba a sus amigos titubeando y con un claro semblante de preocupación**… me siento tan intranquilo…le llamé hace un hora y me dijo que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara, que no pasaba absolutamente nada y…**

_-¡Santo Cielo Jim!..Eso es clara señal de que está tramando algo…y puedo garantizarte que no es nada bueno..._teniendo mucha más experiencia en materia paternal, Simón sabía que para todo adolescente la típica frase "NO PASA NADA", es sinónimo de "CATASTROFE MUNDIAL"

Jim enmarcó sus cejas frunciendo claramente el ceño en sentido de interrogación, el comentario de su jefe lo había confundido…_.¿Desde cuándo la el hecho de que no pasa nada es señal de alarma?..._ pero sus sentidos se tensaron desviando la atención hacia otro lugar, segundos después se escuchó un estridente grito desde la puerta.

_-¡DETECTIVE ELLISON, DETECTIVE ELLISON!..._

Un muchacho llamaba a Jim con aullidos desesperados provocando revuelo en toda la estación_**…**_percibiendo semejante alboroto, el centinela abandonó la oficina.

_**-¿Cómo se llamaba este chico…Tom?...**_Jim preguntaba en su mente mientras se acercaba a recibir al niño.

_-¡Detective que bueno que lo encuentro!…_El muchacho se debatía entre hablar y respirar, lucía extremadamente cansado.

**-Cálmate Tom, siéntate un rato mientras voy por un vaso de agua para que… **

_-¡NO, NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!..._Tom interrumpió las palabras del detective de manera sorpresiva, incomodándole un poco con su grito. Jim estaba a punto de retomar su sugerencia cuando escuchó una frase que detonó, de manera inmediata, todos sus sentidos al nivel máximo de alerta, al mismo tiempo que introdujo profundamente una daga de preocupación en su pecho…

_-¡DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA….BLAIR ESTA EN PELIGRO!_

…

**-¿"El Mambo Club"?…**Jim preguntaba de manera severa.

Sin dar tiempo a muchas explicaciones el detective interrogó a Tom por el paradero de Blair. Jim deseaba de corazón que sus sentidos se hubieran equivocado y no fuera esa la dirección que estaba escuchando, pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando el chico repitió la frase.

_-Si…si detective, es el "Mambo club"… ¿lo conoce? _

Claro que Jim conocía el lugar y no era exactamente por su buena reputación. Era un Club nocturno ubicado en el barrio más famoso para el "comercio ilegal" de toda Cascada, en pocas palabras el nido que protegía con sus enormes y oscuros callejones a lo peor, o mejor dicho, a lo más destacado en actos delictivos de la región. El mismo Simón y sus mejores detectives habían visitado varias veces la zona en misiones policiales, principalmente para dar captura a grandes comerciantes de drogas y asesinos en serie; así que era obvio que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Jim al imaginar a su adorado e inocente quinceañero entre semejante compañía.

**-Si, conozco muy bien el lugar…**Jim respondió a Tom apretando los dientes, su corazón se debatía entre la preocupación de rescatar al niño sano y salvo, el dolor de que Blair le hubiese mentido de nuevo y un ferviente deseo de enseñarle a su hijo adoptivo una lección que le dejaría sin sentarse por lo menos un año!

_¿Pero qué demonios hace Blair en un lugar como ese?..._La mente de Jim quería exigir a Tom que contara la historia completa, pero era urgente sacar a Blair de ese club. Dando un vistazo rápido a su capitán, tomó su chaqueta y se disponía a salir de la estación, cuando una mano temblorosa le jalo de la camisa…

_-__**Por favor detective…por favor no corra a Blair de la casa**_**…**_**la verdad…todo es mi culpa**__…_.Tom estaba desecho en lágrimas, su boca temblaba al hablar y su voz era muy pero muy suave. Estaba haciendo uso de toda la valentía que aún le quedaban para sujetar con fuerza el brazo del detective y obligarlo a escuchar sus palabras...…_**Blair no quería hacer el trabajo, dijo…dijo que no podía traicionar la confianza que usted le tenía, que se sentía mal por mentirle y que no quería arriesgarse a perder el mejor regalo que el destino le había dado…UNA FAMILIA... Pero estos tipos no entienden de sentimentalismos…lo amenazaron le dijeron que lo matarían si no terminaba el trabajo…yo… yo me escondí pero pude ver cuando se lo llevaban hacia ese club y luego corrí lo más rápido que pude para avisarle…por favor detective traiga a Blair de regreso a salvo y no le deje solo, él lo necesita…por favor…ayúdele por favor…**_

Al momento en que Tom pronunciaba su corto discurso, el detective le estaba abrazando con fuerza. El cuerpo del niño temblaba completamente y ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Jim frotaba círculo en su espalda para tranquilizarle, pero nada parecía calmarlo.

**-**_**NUNCA VOY A ABANDONAR A BLAIR, NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE, SOY SU FAMILIA AHORA Y ESTARE A SU LADO SIEMPRE…TE LO PROMETO…**_

Jim habló lento y pausado al oído de Tom, marcando cada palabra con fuerza, esperando que el chico confiara en su promesa…y así fue.

Tom se relajó un poco y separándose de los fuertes brazos que le sostenían, dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro bañando de lágrimas. Escuchó como el Capitán daba instrucciones de que le llevaran a casa. Jim le aseguró que Blair se comunicaría pronto desapareciendo rápidamente por la puerta de la estación.

La mente del detective repetía una y otro vez la frase que Tom había dicho minutos antes..._¿Será posible que Blair le considere como familia...y entonces por qué no confiaba en él?...¿El niño estará herido?...¿Es siempre tan complicado el mundo paternal?..._ el cerebro de Jim se encontraba sumergido en un mar de preguntas, mientras que en su corazón se forjaba la plena seguridad de que amaba al chico y no importaba los problemas que enfrentaría por protegerlo…Blair podía rechazarlo como su tutor, pero eso ya no le importaba, ellos estaban unidos por más que un simple contrato legal, para Jim, Blair se había convertido en su hijo.

_-No te preocupes mi amigo, estoy seguro que el muchacho estará bien…_Simón dijo con sinceridad, tratando de conversar un poco con la estatua de piedra en que se había convertido su detective, ambos iban rumbo al club seguidos de cerca por varias patrullas.

_**- Sé que el chico estará bien Simón…**_Jim mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera, estaba conduciendo muy rápido como para distraerse, aunque luego añadió con una media sonrisa dibujada en su boca…._**por lo menos hasta que**__**lleguemos a casa y ponga mis manos en su trasero!**_

…_**..**_

Cuando llegaron al club, toda la zona era un caos total; el sonido estridente de las sirenas de las patrullas policiales alertó a toda la "honesta" población del lugar, que ahora corrían como locos en busca de refugio. En medio del zoológico humano, Jim tuvo que forzar al máximo sus sentidos para localizar a su hijo…y lo logró. De inmediato la fiera se lanzó en busca de su cachorro.

En completo estado de pánico, un niño corría desesperadamente entre la multitud. A lo lejos parecía que alguien le perseguía exigiendo que se detuviera, comando que obviamente Blair ignoró, aunque sus pies reclamaban de cansancio.

No sabía que tan lejos había llegado, no conocía el lugar pero tenía que buscar un buen escondite y rápido…dobló en una esquina y su cuerpo se quedó inerte observando el gran muro que imponente se erguía frente a él…estaba acorralado.

Apoyó su espalda en la fría pared de ladrillos mientras construía a sus pies un refugio hecho cajas vacías; tenía la plena seguridad de volverse invisible entre los desechos callejeros. Se dejó caer sobre al suelo y hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas…Levantando un poco su mirada logró ver la silueta de un hombre armado que se aproximaba con pasos muy lentos.

El recuerdo de la horrible pesadilla que le despertó esa mañana golpeó de nuevo su mente…el mismo se sentía ahora tan indefenso como aquel cachorro de lobo…simplemente esperando a que el tigre lo devorara, o mejor dicho, a que este hombre le disparara, apretó sus ojos con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, no quería morir, no en este momento, justo cuando había encontrado alguien que cuidara de él, alguien con quien compartir sus sueños, un protector, un amigo…un padre.

_-Por favor perdóname Jim, yo…yo debí confiar en ti…_Blair susurró al mismo tiempo que escuchaba ceder las paredes de su fortaleza de cartón.

Minutos después de que Jim registrara el latido del corazón de Blair, se lanzó como un rayo en su búsqueda. Le localizó de inmediato y gritó al niño que se detuviera pero lo perdió de vista entre los callejones. Tuvo que recurrir a su oído para encontrarlo.

El centinela sabía que Blair estaba cerca, escuchaba latir su corazón desesperadamente, pero no podía verlo. Avanzó pausadamente entre un solitario pasillo repleto de basura, llevando su arma en la mano por precaución y derribó con su pie varias cajas apiladas.

El cuerpo del militar alma de acero se estremeció por completo cuando miró al niño reducido a una pequeña masa muscular rizada, sollozando, tirado en el suelo y temblando de miedo le escuchó musitar una lastimera disculpa.

Al parecer la escena derribó la coraza de fuerza que vistió por años el gran detective James Ellison. Teniendo únicamente como testigo las paredes de aquel sucio callejón, el agotado padre tomó fuertemente a su hijo entre sus brazos y aspirando de manera profunda el olor de su melena rizada comenzó a llorar…lloraba de alegría.

…

Blair repasaba una y otra vez los acontecimientos del día en su mente…estaba en su cama dando la centésima mirada al techo de su cuarto… Era totalmente inexplicable_…¿Por qué el chico grande no le había asesinado todavía_?...ni regaños, ni gritos, ni siquiera había exigido una disculpa, nada de nada…definitivamente su cerebro no encontraba respuesta al comportamiento tan inusual y pasivo de su protector…Una punzada atravesó el estómago de Blair… _¿Será que va a correrme de la casa?_…

…Y como si ambas mentes estuvieran en sintonía, Jim tocó la puerta de la habitación. Era hora de hablar.

**-¿Te sientes mejor jefe?...**El detective preguntó en tono casual mientras acercaba una silla para sentarse frente al chico.

-_Si…si, detective…digo Jim… _Blair titubeaba al hablar, era evidente que estaba muy nervioso.

_**-¡Perfecto!... Deseo escuchar una explicación…y por favor Blair…Creo que merezco la verdad…**_

Un enorme nudo se formó en la garganta del niño al escuchar la petición de Jim, no sonaba molesto o enojado…era peor…la desilusión y la tristeza eran evidentes tanto en su voz como en sus grandes ojos que ahora le miraban fijamente. Forzando un poco su garganta y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar, Blair comenzó a narrar su historia…

_-Hace un par de meses atrás Tom me presentó un amigo…un chico algo raro pero simpático. Nos pidió ayuda para desbloquear un sistema que al parecer les estaba dando problemas…no es que yo sea un genio en tecnología ni nada de eso, pero todo resultó fácil. Días después Tom me entregó un sobre amarillo…contenía una carta donde agradecían mi ayuda y a la vez brindaban una dirección para realizar el próximo trabajo…También había algo de dinero dentro…_

Haciendo una pausa y levantando un poco la mirada, Blair esperó a que Jim estallara en gritos…pero parecía que el centinela se había vuelto una estatua de piedra…así que continúo hablando…

…_Yo…yo espero que no me juzgues tan duramente…_Dijo clavando su vista de nuevo en el suelo…_ mis clases de tutoría no dejan muchas ganancias sabes y pues tengo muchas dificultades económicas...yo…tomé el dinero…no era tan malo…no tenía que matar a alguien o algo así… acudí a la cita con la firme promesa que sería la última vez que haría algo así…_En ese instante se levantó, recogió su mochila y entregó al detective un pequeño sobre en sus manos…

_-Esta fue la carta que recibí hace poco…Tom me la entregó el mismo día del incidente con Dylan en la Universidad…puedes leerla si quieres…_ Blair volvió a tomar su lugar en la cama mientras Jim comenzó a leer…solo eran unas cuantas palabras…

"**Te espero en el Mambo Club. Misma hora, no llegues tarde, sabes que no me gusta esperar."…** una cantidad razonable de dinero acompañaba la corta nota.

_-Ellos querían que yo alterara la computadora central del casino del club…iban a programar los resultados de las apuestas…No voy a mentirle detective…yo me presenté en el lugar para realizar el trabajo pero…no pude…yo simplemente no pude..._A este punto los ojos de Blair estallaron en lágrimas…_yo les dije que les devolvería el dinero…ellos me amenazaron…al escuchar las sirenas yo solo corrí…tenía mucho miedo…lo siento mucho…_ Y eso fue todo lo que el niño alcanzó a decir entre sollozos antes de que su voz se volviera totalmente inaudible…

Blair trató de buscar refugio entre las sábanas pero Jim se lo impidió, nuevamente le tomó entre sus brazos y permitiendo que el niño se desahogara llorando sobre su camisa favorita, frotó su espalda hasta que solo se escuchaba su respiración un poco cansada.

Duró la escena muda largo rato…hasta que fue interrumpida por una pregunta…

_**-¿Por qué no me contaste todo esto antes jefe?**_

_-hip…yo…yo solo pensé…pensé que me echarías de tu casa…_

Jim meditó unos segundos en la respuesta que acababa de escuchar…es evidente que el corazón del chico aún estaba lleno de inseguridades…era hora de tomar serias medidas.

**-**_**Levántate Blair, sígueme.**_Sin dar tiempo a nada, Jim se levantó y salió del cuarto dejando atrás un desconcertado niño.

El frío comando, produjo que a Blair se le agrandara el vacío que sentía en su estómago…estaba aterrado…_¿Me echará de la casa?..._La pregunta resonó de nuevo en su mente y por si acaso tomó su mochila con él. Cuando bajó las escaleras, notó que Jim terminaba de firmar unos papeles.

**-**_**Al parecer mis promesas no son suficientes para ti**_…El detective dijo con voz severa**…**_**por lo que he tomado una decisión…**_el cuerpo del niño se estremeció.

Jim tomó los papeles y se los entregó a Blair…._**Prometí que cuidaría de ti pase lo que pase muchacho y el detective especial James Ellison siempre cumple sus promesas…si esto no te convence de mi amor por ti...yo...yo no sé que más hacer…**_Jim terminó de hablar dando al chico tiempo y espacio para que terminara de leer los documentos.

Un par de minutos después, los ojos de Blair brillaban con la misma intensidad y belleza de una enorme luna llena, sus manos temblaban...estaba emocionado… trató de decir algo pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de su boca…El detective extendió sus brazos y el chico no necesitó una segunda invitación para unirse a él en un fuerte abrazo…era su manera de dar la bienvenida a su nuevo tutor legal.

…

-_Uhmmm…En serio gran chico, opino que una semana de castigo es más que suficiente, yo...yo ya aprendí mi lección y no creo que toda esta "conversación" sea necesaria…yo pienso que…_

_**-No más excusas jefe, sabes que te lo mereces así que ven aquí…ahhh y una cosa más…ésta vez los pantalones van abajo chico…**_Jim ordenó mientras subía las mangas de su camisa y se sentaba en la cama.

Si definitivamente era cierto, el se merecía la paliza que estaba a punto de recibir…pero eso no significa que le guste estar en esta situación!...

_-Si Jim lo sé, lo sé… pero…mira yo…_ la boca y el cerebro de Blair intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas que le sacaran de éste lío, pero la paciencia del centinela al parecer era muy escaza esa noche…sin que el chico pudiera advertirlo, sintió un jalón y el siguiente panorama que sus ojos apreciaban era el suelo de la habitación.

_**-Veo que ocupas de mi ayuda para cooperar jefe…**_el detective dijo sujetando la cintura del chico y tirando con fuerza los pantalones hasta las rodillas_._

_-¡Espera…espera detente...escúchame!…AYYYYYYYYYYY_

_**¡SMACK!**__…__**No jefe, ahora es mi turno para hablar**__… __**¡SMACK!**__…_

_¡OUCCHHHH!...me estas lastimando!_

_**¡SMACK!**__…__**entonces estamos a mano jefe…¡SMACK!**__…__**Tu lastimaste mi corazón mintiéndome y ahora mi mano va ajustar cuentas con tu trasero**__…__**¡SMACK!**__…_

_¡AYYYYY…AYYYYYYY!...No sigas...duele muchooooo!..._

…_**¡SMACK!**__…Jim detuvo un momento su mano en el aire…__**A mí también me dolió mucho saber que no confías en mí Blair…**_

Al escuchar el lastimero comentario de su protector, el sentimiento de culpa invadió de nuevo el pecho de Blair, el detective le había demostrado que le quería, incluso acaba de firmar los papeles para ser su tutor legal…y él…él se estaba comportado como un niño mimado y desagradecido… _¡Es hora de pagar las consecuencias de tus errores_ _Sandburg!_...se dijo en su mente y de inmediato dejó su lucha por salir del regazo de Jim y detuvo las protestas.

El centinela notó con satisfacción el cambio de actitud del muchacho. Pero aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer. Bajó su mano con fuerza una y otra vez hasta que el color de las asentaderas del chico fueron de un tono muy pero muy rojo.

… _**¡SMACK!**__…_Un golpemás, el chico apretó la almohada entre sus dientes y se deshizo en llanto…Jim decidió que había suficiente para ambos. Aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a Blair, una punzada de dolor se incrustaba en su pecho con cada lágrima que el muchacho derramaba, era ilógico pero castigar al niño era como castigarse así mismo, Jim deseaba que la cabezota dura y rizada de su hijo hubiese captado el mensaje porque ya no soportaba verlo sufrir.

-_**Shhh…ya paso jefe…todo está bien…espero que confíes más en mi…me dolería mucho perderte…te quiero demasiado jefe…**_Jim no era capaz de seguir hablando, simplemente ayudó a Blair a incorporarse a la cama, retirando por completo los pantalones y dejando la únicamente la ropa interior.

El cuerpo de Blair no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando la tela rozó su adolorida parte trasera y de inmediato se lanzó al cuello del detective apoyando su cabeza en el hombro su protector. Obviamente Jim correspondió el abrazo…prestando atención a las palabras que el niño murmuraba en su oído…

_-Yo…yo voy a confiar en ti… también te quiero gran chico… lo siento mucho…_

_**-Yo te perdono jefe…**__Caramba chico que__te perdoné mucho antes que me lo pidieras en aquel callejón!__**…ya no es necesario disculparse mas, aunque te agradecería que hicieras un esfuerzo para que ésta sea la última vez que mi mano tenga que explicarte las cosas jefe…**_

_-Seguro… Seré un ángel perfecto de ahora en adelante…ya lo verás…_respondió el chico con voz cansada.

Jim no pudo evitar reírse ante la promesa de Blair…_**Si, si claro, no tengo dudas de eso…ahora a dormir y que tengas dulces sueños mi angelito…**_Dijo acomodando al chico en la cama y depositando un beso en la frente…

-_Buenas noches papá…_un inconsciente Blair susurró entre bostezos que hubiesen sido inaudibles para cualquier persona normal….aunque quizá no para un centinela como James Ellison.

…

_-Le agradezco que se haya presentado tan temprano detective, acabo de comunicarme con un par de agentes del FBI y hay un caso en que se requiere nuestra atención urgente…_ El capitán Banks hablaba en tono formal, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa al observar el semblante del hombre que tenía en frente. La cara de Jim tenía un brillo diferente, parecía que ya no estaba hecho de piedra…

_-Asumo que todo está bien ahora entre Blair y tú…digo pareces muy feliz…¿No lo despellejaste vivo y ocultaste el cuerpo…verdad?_

_**-Te aseguro que esa idea pasó por mi cabeza Simón…pero preferí dejar que mi mano se hiciera cargo…aunque te confieso que estoy preocupado…a éste ritmo creo que mi brazo se me va a desprender del cuerpo muy pronto…**_

_-¡Hey eso me recuerda que te tengo un regalo!…_ Simón comenzó a escavar entre las cosas de su escritorio disfrutando de la curiosidad que había despertado en su amigo…después de unos segundos…

-_¡Aquí está!...lo compré ayer…después de llevarte al apartamento los papeles de la adopción de Blair…pensé que podría serte útil…_ una maliciosa sonrisa iluminaba la cara del Capitán mientras entregaba a su detective un pequeño paquete…

Jim analizó por unos instantes el objeto que tenía en sus manos…era un cepillo para el cabello hecho de madera, de consistencia y tamaño razonable…

_**-Uhmmm imagino que no es un regalo para tratar de peinar los indomables rizos de mi hijo…¿verdad?**_

_-JAJAJAJA…Considéralo como un obsequio de Bienvenida a este nuevo mundo..._ Simón abrazó con fuerza al confundido detective mientras gritaba con emoción…

_-¡BIENVENIDO AL COMPLICADO MUNDO DE LOS PADRES JIM!_

…

Blair había dormido, digamos que un poco incómodo… _¡Parece que dormir boca abajo se te está haciendo una rutina Sandburg!..._pensaba mientras trataba de ponerse en pie muy lentamente…

Encontró una nota de Jim sobre la mesa donde explicaba el motivo de su ausencia y aprovechaba para advertir al chico que tenía prohibido salir de casa.

_-¡Estoy castigado…soy todo un genio universitario y estoy castigado!... _se sirvió un poco de cereal, mientras llamaba a su amigo Tom para distraerse un rato...

_-¡Hey Blair!….lo siento mucho amigo…no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que estas bien…digo…porque por un momento creí que tu protector te encerraría de por vida compañero…dime estaba muy enojado contigo?…estará enojado conmigo?..._

-**No te preocupes Tom, todo por aquí está bien…demasiado calmado para mi gusto, estoy solo en el apartamento y lo peor es que…**

_-¡WOOW espera que te cuente la gran noticia!..._Tom interrumpió la frase con un grito, justo cuando Blair iba a comentar sobre su arresto domiciliario…

-_**¡Denisse!…¿te acuerda de esa hermosura…verdad?...bueno…pues prepárate…no te lo vas a creer pero me pidió que te invitara a su fiesta de cumpleaños!...va a estar genial, todos en la universidad lo afirman…será este fin de semana…Digo no puedes dejar plantado a una belleza como Denisse amigo…¿Vas a ir verdad?…**_

En espera de la respuesta que nunca llegó…y preocupado de que su amigo estuviera en shock por la gran noticia, Tom volvió a repetir la pregunta…

_**-Hey amigo responde… ¿BLAIR? …¿ VAS A IR A LA FIESTA?...**_


	9. Nuevos amigos y nuevos problemas I

El sótano estaba en total oscuridad…mientras el caos protagonizado por el llanto, la risa, gritos y disparos reinaba en la parte superior de la casa, el silencio era sepulcral y casi aterrador en el pequeño cuarto…solo interrumpido por el nervioso respirar de los dos jóvenes que ahí se encontraban.

_-__**Es un verdadero manicomio allá fuera… ¿No te parece?...**_preguntó uno de los chicos a su compañero en un susurro, pero de manera amable.

_-¡Shhhhhhh Cállate!... ¡Alguien puede oírnos!..._

_**-Relájate niño, estamos seguros aquí, hay demasiado ruido allá arriba como para que alguien pueda oírnos…además, no tienes de que preocuparte porque estás junto a un experto agente secreto del FBI y….**_

_-¿Qué dices?... ¿Hay alguien más aquí?... ¿Dónde está?...Yo no veo a nadie…._

_**-¡No seas lento niñito, YO SOY EL AGENTE SECRETO DEL FBI…!**_

El joven de cabello rizado se tomó unos momentos para estudiar a su compañero…y luego expresó con una voz demasiado sarcástica para el gusto del otro adolescente…

-_¡Ahhhh claro amigo…y yo soy el PRÍNCIPE AZUL DE CENICIENTA!_

_**-¡Uhmm que raro, hubiese jurado por tu estatura que eras PITUFO GRUÑON...O UNO DE LOS SIETE ENANOS DE BLANCA NIEVES!**_

_-¡Eres un Idiota!_

_**-Vaya que tienes una boca grande Ricitos de oro… ¡A ver si mi puño puede cerrártela!**_

Los dos chicos se cuadraron en perfecta posición de pelea y aunque ambos estaban al borde de la ira, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a dar el primer golpe. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos, la angustia era casi palpable en aquella habitación y después de un par de minutos de aguda tensión…

_-¡Hay olvídalo, pelear no nos sacará de éste lío!…y pensándolo bien, mejor explícame… ¿Por qué si eres un "EXPERTO AGENTE" no estás allá arriba ayudando en la lucha contra el mal?_

_**-Bueno, en primer lugar, te dije que soy un agente del FBI, no un "Súper héroe de historietas"…y en segundo lugar…pues…en realidad…eh...verás…yo…yo no debería estar aquí… **_El chico pronunció las últimas palabas titubeando de manera muy pero muy suave y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Después de otro momento de reflexión, el incómodo silencio fue interrumpido por una sonora carcajada.

_-Así que imagino que estas aquí en una "MISIÓN SÚPER SECRETA"… ¡hay por favor, ya para de inventos James Bond!... ¡Mira que lo que sucede allá arriba no es para bromas!_

_**-¡Que no estoy bromeando!...¡Si soy un agente del FBI y si estoy en una "misión secreta"!…bueno en realidad es tan "secreta" que…que ni mi padre sabe que estoy aquí…Se supone que debería estar en el hotel, pero surgió algo…digamos que algo muy importante, ahora solo me queda rezar para que pueda llegar a mi habitación antes que él se dé cuenta de mi ausencia…**_

Entre amargos suspiros y voz lastimera el chico de hermosos ojos azules terminó su explicación, dejándose caer al piso y esperando de corazón que su compañero no estallara en carcajadas otra vez… hoy no estaba de humor para soportar más burlas.

El profundo silencio reinó en la habitación nuevamente…ambos jóvenes se miraban entre sí como si tuviesen rayos X en su vista y trataran de adivinar sus pensamientos…

_-Uhmm esto sí que es interesante…Pues te diré que yo también llegué a la fiesta en una "MISIÓN ESPECIAL"… aunque considerando que mi nuevo tutor es Detective de la policía, digamos que salir de aquí sin que él se dé cuenta, para mí es… más bien como…una…como una "MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE"…_

_**-Ahhhh ya veo...tú también estas aquí sin permiso…y…¿Quién eres niño?...¿Tom Cruise?**_

La pregunta irónica causó gracia en el muchacho…bueno dada las circunstancias éste no era el lugar más recomendado para hacer "Buenos" amigos, pero tampoco era el mejor sitio para tener enemigos…así que pensando mejor, decidió dar fin a la riña y mostrar a su nuevo compañero de infortunio un poco de amabilidad.

_- Me llamo Blair Sandburg…_dijo extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo_…y estudio en la Universidad de Rainer…actualmente vivo con mi nuevo tutor…bueno más bien, vivía en tiempo pasado, porque cuando Jim se entere que estoy aquí, seguramente va a matarme y pues…._

…_De pronto _se escuchó un grito atrayendo la atención de Blair que movía su boca a la velocidad de la luz…._**-¡Hey, hey detente chico!... ¡Vaya que hablas rápido!... solo te pregunté por tu nombre, no era necesario saber tu biografía completa!.**_

Era evidente que la tensión había desaparecido del lugar cuando ambos adolescentes estallaron en risas.

Aclarándose un poco la garganta, pasando su mano por su cabello y dando la más enorme y brillante sonrisa que Blair había visto alguna vez, su compañero también decidió presentarse…

_**-Es un placer conocerte Blair…**__**Mi nombre es Neal **__**Caffrey.**_

**CAPITULO 8: **

**"NUEVOS AMIGOS…NUEVOS PROBLEMAS"**

**( CROSSOVER PARTE I )**

…_CREO QUE__ES EL MOMENTO ADECUADO DE__RETOMAR LA HISTORIA POR EL PRINCIPIO…ESE MISMO DÍA, MUY TEMPRANO__POR LA MAÑANA__**…**_

…Nuestro centinela despertó de buen humor. Sus sentidos se activaron al percibir un suave y delicioso aroma…_**Uhmmm**__**Blair debe estar preparando el desayuno**__…_Pensó mientras se levantaba para tomar una agradable ducha.

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en el Mambo Club y todo estaba marchando de maravilla. Blair estaba en su mejor comportamiento, no se había quejado ni una sola vez por su encierro involuntario.

…_**Tal vez el chico no estaba bromeando cuando prometió ser un "Ángel perfecto"…**_Jim reflexionaba mientras jugaba con la idea de levantarle el castigo solo por unas horas ese fin de semana y llevarle al cine o algo así…como premio claro, por su buen comportamiento durante la condena.

Bajó las escaleras despacio y fascinado con la agradable mezcla de olores que revoloteaban a su alrededor, dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento. Notó que todo estaba limpio…Mejor dicho impecable!...y por si fuera poco un suculento desayuno le esperaba majestuosamente servido sobre la mesa del comedor.

_**-¡Woow jefe, que celebramos hoy!... **_

_-¡Buenos días Jim!..._Blair salió de la cocina saludando a su protector con una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

_**-¡Buenos días mi angelito!...**_el centinela respondió dando un abrazo rápido al niño y plantando un beso en su frente.

James Ellison nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona muy "Cariñosa", es más, el adjetivo "Detective corazón de piedra" se ajustaba mucho más a su personalidad; pero era algo espontaneo que no podía evitar…era como si Blair hubiese sacado a la superficie toda la ternura que Jim había mantenido oculta en su interior.

_-No hay nada que celebrar, es solo que cualquier día es bueno para cambiar la rutina y disfrutar de una comida realmente saludable..._El chico comentó de manera casual sentándose frente a Jim.

_**-¿Estás insinuando que mi comida es mala jefe?...**_

_-No, no para nada, tu comida es genial y me encanta!…_ Blair respondió rápidamente, casi atragantándose con un pedazo de pan.

_**-Tranquilo jefe, estoy bromeando…**_ El detective palmeaba la espalda del niño mientras le ofrecía un vaso de jugo.

En el momento en que los ojos de Blair apreciaron la mirada chispeante y risueña de Jim, logró calmarse…Definitivamente no estaba en sus planes hacer enojar a su querido carcelero…especialmente esta mañana.

_**-Es oficial jefe…Cocinas mejor que yo…El desayuno estuvo delicioso!...te lo agradezco en serio, ahora tengo la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar este día…**_

_-¿Tendrás mucho trabajo hoy Jim?..._Blair preguntó intrigado mientras recogía la mesa.

_**-¡Muchísimo!…Tenemos un caso muy complicado. El FBI envió un par de agentes y debemos brindarles apoyo…lo que me recuerda que debo irme, tengo que llegar antes que ellos a la estación.**_

_-Uhmmmm Ya veo, aunque sé que no tienes de que preocuparte...Es más, te apuesto que con tu ayuda resolverán el caso de inmediato…lo digo porque tú eres el detective más astuto que haya conocido, eres muy valiente e inteligente… _

…y mientras la boca de Blair no paraba de enumerar todas las admirables destrezas que su tutor poseía, Jim comenzó a sentir un ligero sentimiento de sospecha. No contaba con mucha experiencia en el área paternal pero si con el apoyo de sus agudos sentidos que le indicaban que el chico actuaba un poco más nervioso de lo normal. Cruzando sus brazos y clavando una mirada fría en Blair, detuvo el discurso de su hijo con una seca pregunta…

_**-¿Qué travesura hiciste esta vez jefe?...**_

_-¡Ninguna…Te lo juro Jim!...bueno yo solo…_

La conversación no marchaba como Blair lo había imaginado. En ese instante se vio a sí mismo como un chiquillo tonto solicitando a su padre permiso para ir a jugar con su amiguito vecino…pero él no era nada de eso, él era todo un universitario, un chico independiente que quería ir a una fiesta…casi un hombre hecho y derecho…. _¡Santo Cielo solo díselo Sandburg, no seas cobarde!..._En ese instanteBlair irguió sus hombros y aclarándose un poco la garganta continuó hablando de manera más fuerte…

_-…Yo solo quería comunicarte que esta noche tengo un compromiso importante con unos amigos, voy a llegar un poco tarde y no es necesario que me esperes despierto._

Lejos de causar ira o enojo, el tomo casi autoritario que Blair puso en sus palabras provocó gracia en Jim. Blair podía tratar de engañar a otros con su apariencia de firmeza pero era claro para nuestro centinela que muy dentro del niño había un corazón que latía a un ritmo acelerado lleno de miedo e inseguridad.

_**-Uhmmm bueno chico, me parece que tendrás que reconsiderar un poco tus planes, por si no recuerdas aún no se cumple el plazo de tu penitencia…y si mis cálculos no me fallan todavía sigues castigado jefe… **_

_-¡Vamos Jim…Dame un poco de espacio hombre!...No puedes negarme el permiso después de lo bien que me he portado estos últimos días…limpie toda la casa y hasta te hice el desayuno…no puedes ser tan injusto y…_

_**-¡Alto… Alto jefe!...**_Los acontecimientos pasados comenzaron a encajar en la mente de Jim como piezas de un rompecabezas. Al fin entendía el comportamiento tan "perfecto" que su hijo había mantenido…todo era una estrategia "del angelito" para obtener su permiso y salir de casa esa noche_…¿Cómo no lo sospechó antes?…_al parecer sus instintos estaban un poco fuera de práctica.

_**-Lamento que consideres mi decisión injusta Blair pero estas castigado y creo que no es necesario recordarte que éste castigo te lo ganaste con todos los honores…También te aclaro que aprecio tus buenas acciones de éstos días, pero no van a sobornarme…no voy a cambiar de opinión y este es el fin de la discusión jefe.**_

_-Ahhhhh claro, para ti todos es muy fácil, tú eres un ermitaño, sin amigos ni vida social…Eres…eres un dictador…mis amigos…mi vida entera no valen nada para ti, solo te preocupas que tus órdenes sean obedecidas…No es justo…NO ERES MI PADRE…TE ODIO DETECTIVE…! _

Parecía como si de repente Blair se hubiese programado en la complicada fase de "Rabieta infantil" y terminó gritando, entre lágrimas de rabia, las últimas palabras de su melodramático discurso mientras corría a su habitación, claro sin dejar de lado los efectos especiales de arrojar al piso todo lo que encontraba en su paso…azotó la puerta tan fuerte que casi se podría jurar que desprendió parte del techo del cuarto.

Por su parte el detective se encontraba en shock…Unos cuantos minutos atrás el chico se desvivía en halagos y atenciones…y luego le gritaba en su cara que lo odiaba!..

**-**_**Al parecer el papel de Padre te están quedando grande Jim**_…El centinela reflexionaba_**…¿Qué debo hacer ahora?**_... Avanzó un poco hacia la habitación de Blair, cuando su celular interrumpió sus pasos.

_-¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!….LOS AGENTES DEL FBI ESPERAN POR TI HACE MEDIA HORA!_...Parecía que Simón también estaba de malas este día.

_**-Lo siento Capitán voy enseguida…**_Jim respondió de inmediato y retrocediendo hacia la puerta de salida habló fuerte y claro…

_**-Tengo que irme Blair…pero quiero que sepas que nuestra conversación aún no termina. No salgas de casa, trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible para que hablemos…**_

Escuchando un profundo suspiro como respuesta Jim salió del apartamento cargado de una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado estaba apesarado de dejar solo y desecho en llanto a su querido niño_…¿De verdad se había ganado el odio de Blair_?... y por otro lado sabía que no podía dejar pasar una rabieta de ese calibre…al parecer iba a dar uso al inusual regalo de Simón más pronto de lo esperado…

Por su parte, Blair solo pudo suspirar al escuchar que Jim se retiraba de la zona de batalla…Trataba de converse así mismo que actuó de la mejor manera, pero su mente decía que todas y cada una de las palabras que había gritado eran falsas…ninguna de ellas, ni la más mínima sílaba fue verdad…no odiaba a su tutor…Sabía que había dado un golpe bajo al detective y eso empezó hacer doler su corazón…

_-Tendré que disculparme con el chico grande…_meditaba en silencio…_aunque primero debo hacer una breve aparición por la fiesta_…había dado su palabra a Denisse y no era de "caballeros" dejar plantada una Dama...

-_Serán unos cuantos minutos…estaré de regreso pronto y prepararé una deliciosa cena como señal de paz para Jim…_satisfecho con su plan, nuestro caballerito se preparó para tener una tarde inolvidable…y en realidad esa sería una tarde que recordaría por mucho tiempo...sobre todo a la hora de sentarse!

…

Jim consideraba éste como uno de los peores días de su vida, ya casi estaba anocheciendo y la estación policial de Cascada se encontraba más congestionada que nunca. El vaivén de los policías y delincuentes tenía a nuestro centinela con los pelos de punta y si a esto le sumamos la amarga experiencia que había experimentado durante su desayuno; la mirada perdida y el semblante malhumorado que reflejaba su rostro eran perfectamente comprensibles.

El Capitán Banks y sus mejores detectives habían sido solicitados para brindar apoyo al agente Peter Burke y su asesor Neal caffrey en este caso en particular. Siendo James Ellison uno de los mejores detectives de la división de Crímenes Mayores de Cascada, Simón no dudó en ponerlo en contacto de inmediato con los agentes del FBI.

Llevaban varios días analizando pistas y entrevistando testigos. Ellison y Burke se encontraban solos en la oficina de Simón preparando la estrategia de captura.

_-Según nuestro informante éste es el lugar preciso donde los delincuentes se reúnen…creo que con una buena coordinación de nuestros equipos muy pronto les atraparemos…No le parece detective Ellison?_

_**-Ehhh Claro Agente Burke…**_Jim respondió en tono distraído.

_-Veo que se encuentra usted un poco estresado…¿Ha tenido un día difícil Detective?_

_**-No, más bien tengo un hijo difícil…**_ El centinela respondió de manera casual, pero de inmediato se sintió un poco apenado…_**Le pido disculpas por mi falta de concentración agente Burke, es mejor que…**_

_-Vaya que coincidencia yo también tengo uno de esos!...No se preocupe Detective Ellison, le entiendo perfectamente…aunque dudo que su hijo sea más difícil que el mío…_Peter contestó sonriendo de manera amable.

Jim también sonrió ante el espontaneo cometario de su compañero mientras daba una ligera mirada a su reloj.

_**-Woow…Pero mire la hora que es!**_

_-Si, ya se está haciendo tarde…mi hijo está solo en el hotel y es mejor que me vaya…_

_-__**Puedo llevarle al Hotel Central si lo desea**__._

_-Se lo agradezco detective, además me parece que es una gran oportunidad para que conversemos un poco._

_**-¿Acerca del caso?...no debe preocuparse agente Burke, estoy seguro que atraparemos…**_

_-No, no deseo hablar sobre el caso detective Ellison… _Peter interrumpió a Jim dando unos golpes suaves en su hombro mientras agregaba con una enorme sonrisa…

_-Por el estrés que refleja su rostro, Podría apostar que usted y yo tenemos un trabajo mucho más complicado que atrapar criminales….SER PADRES!._

…

_Mientras tanto en un pequeño sótano..._

Ambos chicos reían sin parar. Cada uno contaba la emocionante historia de su vida conversando animosamente como viejos amigos…parecía que se habían olvidado del oscuro lugar donde se encontraban actualmente y de todos los problemas que pesaban sobre sus cabezas...

_**-Llegamos hace unos días y nos hospedamos en el Hotel Central de Cascada. Yo pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para divertirme un rato pero hemos tenido muchísimo trabajo en la estación policial…Aquí todo es taaaaaan aburrido!**_

Blair sonrió un poco ante la expresión quejumbrosa de su compañero….

_-¿Y cómo te enteraste de la fiesta?_

_**-Cuando bajé al lobby del hotel esta mañana me encontré con una belleza…mejor dicho con un verdadero monumento de mujer!**__…dijo Neal con una maliciosa sonrisa…_

_-Ahhh y ella fue quien te invitó a venir….Woow amigo sí que tienes suerte!..._

_**-Así es…en cuanto me vio no pudo resistirse a mis encantos…**__Neal pasaba vanidosamente la mano por su pelo…__**y **__**me dio la dirección de la fiesta... tuve que fingir y decirle a mi padre que estaba al borde de morir de un dolor en el estómago para que me dejara en el cuarto del Hotel, así que se fue solo a la estación….**_

_-¡Vaya que eres valiente!...pero aún no entiendo…¿Cómo es que terminaste en este sótano?_

_**-Ehhh bueno, todo pasó tan rápido…Sussan y yo lo estábamos pasando de maravilla…luego fui a traer un par de cervezas…**_Neal señalaba las dos botellas que aún tenía a su lado…_** y cuando volví pude ver a un tipo que discutía con ella…**_haciendo una pausa, cerró sus ojos deseando recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido y luego continuó…

…_**No sé quién demonios era este chico rubio, pero me miró como si deseara tragarme vivo!...luego sacó una pistola y me apuntó…Todos empezaron a gritar… yo solo corrí tratando de esconderme y….**_

_-¡HEY…ALTO, ALTO, ALTO!...Sussan?...dijiste Sussan?...Ohhhh mi amigo, espero que no te refieras a Sussan Ferrels?_

_**-Uhmmm …si, si me dijo que Ferrels era su apellido…¿La conoces?… ¿Verdad que es una maravilla de mujer?…**_

_-Si si es muy bonita…un verdadero Bombón!...su padre es el dueño del Hotel donde te hospedas…y también es la NOVIA del imbécil de Dylan!_

Blair terminó gritando y con ojos desorbitados las últimas palabras de su explicación, pero al ver que ese nombre no significaba nada para Neal, continuó con su discurso..

_-Dylan…el hijo del congresista Smith, uno de los hombres más ricos de toda Cascada…y también es el idiota rubio que te apuntó con el arma!_

_**-OUHHHHHH…ahora entiendo porqué estaba tan enojado…**_Para sorpresa de Blair su amigo no mostró miedo alguno, parecía más bien un poco divertido con toda la historia…

_-¿ENOJADO?...tuviste mucha suerte de que no te matara, debes dar gracias al cielo que tiene muy mala puntería!..._**Blair dio un suave golpe al hombro de Neal, quería que su amigo tomara conciencia del peligro en que había estado expuesto**_….Yo recién llegaba a la fiesta, buscaba a Denisse cuando escuché un fuerte disparo…vi como estallaba un jarrón y los pedazos volaban por todas partes, todos le gritaban a Dylan que bajara el arma...me dirigí de inmediato al sótano para ocultarme antes de que él me viera. La verdad es que Dylan no me tiene mucha simpatía y solo el cielo sabe lo que hubiese pasado si me encuentra en su camino!_

_**-Pues a mí no me parece más que un idiota fanfarrón!**_

-_Pues Bienvenido al Club "Odiamos a Dylan"…yo soy el Presidente…_ Comentó Blair riendo a carcajadas y estrechando la mano de Neal…

Rieron por unos segundos más mientras reflexionaban lo mucho que ambos tenían en común….pero poco a poco las sonrisas murieron en sus labios.

_**-A éstas horas mi padre ya debe estar de rumbo al hotel…Soy hombre muerto…**_Neal no podía disimular la careta de preocupación que ahora cubría su rostro…

_- Y yo soy todo un idiota…un idiota muerto…hoy le grité a Jim que lo odiaba…solo un tonto puede ofender a la única persona que le ha tendido la mano para ayudarle…_

_**-Vamos chico…no te preocupes!..Estoy seguro que te perdonará, siempre lo hacen…después de todo lo que me contaste es evidente que te ama…**_Neal hablaba en tono muy suave, tratando de animar a su compañero…_**El detective Ellison puede aparentar ser duro e inflexible, pero por dentro tiene un corazón muy blando…igual que mi padre…**_

_**-**__Já…al parecer esa es una cualidad de nuestros padres…UN CORAZÓN MUY BLANDO Y UNA MANO DE HIERRO!_...la frase había surgido de manera espontánea de la boca de Blair y no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas arrepintiéndose de inmediato del comentario, pero al parecer su amigo se encontraba un poco distraído en sus propios pensamientos como para poner la suficiente atención.

_**-Estamos fritos amigo…**_Neal comentaba con voz muy grave y reflexiva al mismo tiempo que ofrecía a Blair una cerveza… _**Tómala chico todavía están frías…brindemos por Sussan y Denisse…las bellas mujeres que causaron nuestra muerte…SALUD POR NUESTRO FUNERAL!...**_

El tono melancólico y dramático que Neal dio a las palabras, casi provoca que Blair se ponga a llorar…_Fue todo un placer haberte conocido Neal Caffrey…_Dijo levantando en alto la botella…

_**-¡SALUD!...**_

…

_**-…y hasta me preparó el desayuno!...Todo con la malévola intención de que levantara su castigo…¿Puedes creerlo?**_

_-Bueno al menos no trató de manipularte usando la técnica de la "Mirada de Bambi"…te juro que cuando Neal me mira con esos dulces ojos de cachorro, se me derrite el corazón literalmente!_

_**-Ohhh tu hijo también usa la mirada del cachorro a medio morir!...Blair lo ha intentado conmigo un par de veces pero he logrado resistir! **_

Cualquier persona que diera un vistazo rápido a los detectives, juraría que ambos hombres eran amigos desde la infancia. Se dirigían rumbo al hotel mientras reían y contaban las mejores aventuras paternales (que no está de más decir, eran muchas) que cada uno había experimentado con sus inocentes niños.

Un alboroto inusual de jovencitos y las patrullas llamaron la atención de Jim.

_**-Parece que algo malo sucedió aquí…te importa si doy un vistazo rápido? **_

Peter solo asistió con la cabeza y Jim se estacionó de inmediato frente a la casa. Jim aún conservaba una sonrisa rebosante en sus labios cuando bajaba del auto pero de pronto su semblante dio un drástico cambio. Los músculos de su cara se tensaron nuevamente aniquilando por completo cualquier rastro pasado de alegría…El oído del centinela había registrado un sonido muy familiar…

_-Hey que le ocurre Detective Ellison…pasa algo malo?..._

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y la boca de Jim no emitía palabra alguna. Parecía que estaba en trance. Su compañero comenzó a preocuparse; iba a repetir la pregunta cuando Jim habló de pronto en tono seco y severo.

_**- Blair está aquí.**_

Peter comprendió entonces el semblante repentinamente frío que había adoptado su amigo, seguro que había visto a su hijo_…¿Quién de esos jóvenes será?..._Peter pensaba dando una mirada a un grupo de adolescentes que discutían con los oficiales…estaba a punto de hablar cuando Jim soltó una tremenda carcajada...

_**-Vaya que ésta ciudad es chica!...Debería seguirme a la casa Agente Burke…creo que podría encontrarse con una sorpresa muy interesante… **_

Jim avanzó con pasos lentos hacia la entrada principal, haciendo señas a su desconcertado compañero para que le siguiera…

_**-Vamos Peter …date prisa!...ACOMPÁÑAME A BRINDAR POR EL FUNERAL DE NUESTROS HIJOS!**_


	10. Nuevos amigos y nuevos problemas II

**CAPITULO 8: **

"**NUEVOS AMIGOS…NUEVOS PROBLEMAS"**

**( CROSSOVERS PARTE II )**

El agente Peter Burke entró en la casa bastante desconcertado, tenía mucha curiosidad de encontrar el motivo que causaba tanta comedia a Jim y estaba a punto de exigirle una respuesta cuando vio a lo lejos un rostro muy familiar asomarse y luego desaparecer rápidamente por la puerta del sótano…_¿NEAL?...PERO ES IMPOSIBLE!_ ….pensaba mientras apresuraba sus pasos.

_-¿Logras ver algo?..._Blair preguntaba a su amigo con el corazón en la mano.

_**-Uhmm Si, parece que la fiesta ya terminó y hay varios oficiales afuera…**_Neal abrió la puerta con mucha precaución y asomando un poco su hermosa cabecita daba un vistazo rápido a la casa.

_-¡La policía…Santo cielo!...estoy muerto…Jim me va freír vivo!.._

_**-Shhhhh no grites!...y no seas tan negativo chico!...**_Neal se volteó para reprender a su amigo…_**Solo tenemos que salir con mucho cuidado por la puerta trasera de la casa y correr hasta encontrar un taxi que…**_

-NO CREO QUE ESO SEA NECESARIO… YO ESTOY MAS QUE ENCANTADO DE DARTE UN AVENTÓN AL HOTEL…

Como si fuese la escena de una película de terror, nuestros jóvenes aventureros quedaron literalmente petrificados de miedo cuando sus hermosos ojos contemplaron al propietario de la voz que amablemente les ofrecía transporte.

Ahí sin previo aviso, como si el destino les hubiese tendido una malévola trampa, cubriendo la única puerta de escape, se erguían frente a ellos la imponente silueta de dos hombres dispuestos a asesinar…perdón… a regañar a los fugitivos.

Blair sentía un sudor frío recorrer todo su cuerpo…a simple vista Jim no lucía muy enojado que se diga, pero eso bien podía ser una señal falsa de que muy en su interior la mente del centinela estaba maquinando los peores castigos para torturarle, además el peso insoportable de la culpa por haberle gritado a su tutor que lo odiaba, volvió con más intensidad que antes.

En ese instante y con semejante panorama, Neal cayó en cuenta que esconderse en el oscuro y solitario sótano no fue tan buena idea después de todo….ese era el escenario perfecto para que su padre le arrancara la cabeza y escondiera su cuerpo sin dejar el menor rastro…y por la mirada que Peter tenía, el chico juraba que esa era claramente su intención.

Con el inocente propósito de romper un poco la tensión del ambiente, Neal ofreció a los detectives la más bella, sincera, brillante y dulce sonrisa que alguna vez hubiesen visto todos los ahí presentes…

_-Papá…quiero decir...Agente Burke, Detective Ellison…nosotros…estamos…_

**-¡SILENCIO NEAL!...ni una sola palabra más, si piensas decir algo espero que antes consideres que tu trasero ya tiene suficientes problemas!..**Peter no disimuló su enojo.

_-Upppsss...esto es serio!..._El cerebro de Neal trabajaba para encontrar una inteligente excusa que le sacara de éste lío, bien valía la pena hacer otro intento ganarse la compasión de su padre; así que luciendo la inocente mirada al estilo Neall Caffrey que todos conocemos, inició su explicación de nuevo, pero esta vez, su voz tenía un tono cargado de aguda tristeza…

_-La verdad papá es que me alegra verlos…ustedes no saben el miedo que sentimos en este oscuro sótano…creímos… _y justo en ese instante la voz del chico se quebró como si sintiese un dolor penetrante al traer a su memoria escalofriantes recuerdos_…creímos… que moriríamos aquí solos…el valor y la esperanza murieron en nuestros corazones y…_

…_**Y LUEGO TRATARON DE REVIVIRLOS A BASE DE CERVEZA**__…_Jim comentó interrumpiendo de manera abrupta el melodrama del muchacho…

_-Pero cómo sabe este tipo de la cerveza?..._ Neal se preguntó recordando que él mismo había ocultado las botellas minutos antes, era casi imposible que Jim pudiese sentir su aliento y Blair todavía estaba mudo…._esto era muy extraño!..._lástima que las interrogantes murieron en su mente al escuchar un agudo grito…

**-¡NEAL CAFFREY!... **

_-¡Fue solo una cerveza!... ¡Solo una…te lo juro Papá!...Cuéntale Blair…_el chico buscó desesperadamente un poco de apoyo en su compañero que hasta el momento parecía como si los ratones del sótano le hubiesen robado su lengua…

Levantando apenas un poco la vista del suelo, Jim pudo notar de inmediato el enorme esfuerzo que el chico hacía por contener las lágrimas… Blair abrió su boca y con sus labios temblando habló con voz muy suave…

_-Si…Si fue solo una cerveza… _y obligando a sus ojos, solo por unos cuantos segundos a cumplir con la mirada del detective, de corazón añadió…_Lo siento mucho Jim…Por favor Perdóname!_

El centinela sabía que la disculpa de su hijo era sincera…podía percibirlo más que por el uso de sus sentidos, por sus instintos de padre. Terminó de descender las escaleras con pasos lentos hasta estar frente a Blair. Poniendo un brazo en el hombro del chico y levantando la barbilla con el otro, le obligó a mirarle.

_-__**Sé que lo sientes Blair…pero sabes que espero mucho más que una disculpa**_…Jim dijo con seriedad notando en los ojos de su hijo el impacto de sus palabras… _**La casa no está lejos, yo llevaré a los detectives al Hotel, quiero que vayas directamente al apartamento y esperes por mí.**_

La frialdad con que su tutor pronunció el comando, humedeció con más fuerza los hermosos ojos del Blair; pero fue la pregunta final la que hizo que el chico ya no pudiese contener más su llanto…

Jim sabía perfectamente que el chico le obedecería… _¡Sería un loco suicida si no lo hiciera!..._pero no estaba de más asegurarse…

_**-¿Puedo Confiar en que vas a obedecerme esta vez Blair Sandburg?...**_Jim preguntó con peligrosa calma y voz severa, aplicando un toque de fuerza extra en sus manos, sintió el cuerpo de Blair temblar.

-SI…SI SEÑOR…El chico dijo, provocando que Jim le dejase en libertad. De inmediato y sin decir media palabra Blair salía por la puerta del sótano con mucha prisa. Quiso despedirse de su nuevo amigo pero la vergüenza de que lo vieran llorando pudo más, así que simplemente opto por desaparecer.

Fue en ese amargo momento, justo después de ser testigo de la derrota de su compañero de crimen, que Neal se dio cuenta de que la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día; la batalla estaba perdida y solo le quedaba pedir clemencia por su vida…o mejor dicho… por su trasero, así que haciendo eco de la disculpa de su amigo…

_-Yo también lo siento mucho papá…_ Nealexclamócon un poco más de teatro y menos sinceridad de la hubiera querido. Lo malo es que al parecer su padre notó la falta de emoción en su disculpa…

_**- Ya me encargaré yo de que en verdad lo sientas Neal Caffrey…**_Peter dijo con una malévola sonrisa. Ahora era el turno de Neal para ponerse a temblar.

…

Blair estaba de pie muy quieto y en silencio frente al balcón de apartamento, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, el entrar al apartamento, Jim pudo percibir el distintivo olor de las frescas lágrimas que brotaban como ríos sin control de los ojos de su niño. Se conmovió en extremo.

_-__**Espero que no estés pensando en saltar por la ventana otra vez jefe, no creo que…**_

El detective no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, en cuestión de segundos Blair se lanzó sobre su cuerpo, arrollándole con tanta fuerza que casi pierde el equilibrio, el niño lloraba y le abrazaba con mucha más emoción de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho. Definitivamente nuestro detective no estaba preparado para esto.

Durante su viaje de regreso a casa, la mente de Jim jugó con una escena muy diferente. Se había preparado contra todos los argumentos y excusas que Blair podría darle, sabía que tendría que pelear y hacer uso de toda su autoridad para doblegar la rebeldía de su hijo…_pero Blair le sorprendería de nuevo._

Cuando por fin pudo encontrar su voz, Jimcomenzó a balbucear palabras suaves a la maraña de rizos que cubría su pecho…_**-Cálmate Blair…todo está bien…**_

_- Jim…perdóname…Jim…yo...yo…_Parecía que la voz del chico también se negaba a salir, sus palabras eran casi inaudibles a través del llanto.

_**-Tranquilo jefe…yo estoy aquí…todo está bien…**_Jim repitió en un tono más fuerte y seguro, mientras levantaba en sus brazos a su abrigo humano y lo depositaba tiernamente en el mueble. De rodillas cara a cara frente al niño, Jim pasó sus dedos sobre el abatido rostro de su hijo, limpiando con un toque muy suave todo rastro de lágrimas.

_-Jim…yo…yo no te odio…yo estaba muy enojado...lamento haberlo dicho ésta mañana y lamento haberte desobedecido…_El temor de que su estupidez hubiese dañado su relación con Jim, estaba haciendo estragos en el corazón y la mente del chico, deseaba retroceder el tiempo y ahora estaba casi seguro de que el estricto militar jamás lo perdonaría…_pero Jim le sorprendería de nuevo._

_**-Disculpa aceptada jefe…**_Blair alzó la vista de inmediato…_**Sé que muchas veces decimos cosas sin pensarlo…¡Caray, yo también mandé a mi padre al infierno una vez!**_

Jim sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus días de adolescente, esperando de corazón que Blair dejara sus miedos y asimilara sus palabras….y al divisar una sonrisa iluminando el abatido rostro de su hijo, se dio por satisfecho. De un jalón levantó al niño del mueble y lo estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos.

El suave abrazo de Jim fue el tranquilizante perfecto para Blair. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro su protector y le susurró al oído…

_-Gracias chico grande…gracias… no sé cómo puedes perdonarme tan fácilmente después de todo lo que hice, de verdad yo…_

_**-Yo siempre voy a perdonarte jefe…aunque no creas que vas a salir de esto "tan fácilmente" como dices…**_Jim escuchó un fuerte suspiro y continuó…_**No pretendo que seas un "ángel perfecto jefe", pero voy asegurarme que lo pienses dos veces antes de cometer alguna diablura…**_El detective sintió el pequeño cuerpo endurecer de inmediato y le separó de su pecho.

_**-¿Has comido algo?…**_preguntó viendo directamente a los ojos de Blair y ante el movimiento de afirmación recibido continuó hablando con severidad…_**Bien entonces date una ducha, terminaremos ésta conversación en tu habitación.**_

La boca de Blair se abrió, ya fuese para protestar o no, nunca lo sabremos porque Jim cortó de imprevisto el discurso, de una forma muy familiar…

**¡SMACK!...**

_**-¡Sube ahora mismo!**_

El detective no midió su fuerza en su timbre de voz y mucho menos en la nalgada de advertencia, no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, es más pensó que si el muchacho requería de algunos empujoncitos extras para cumplir con tan sencilla orden, pues él estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarle…pero al parecer el sólido golpe, dio cierto sentido de preservación a Blair que corrió de prisa a su cuarto, protegiendo con ambas manos su trasero.

-¡Ouchhhh!...fue la única frase que el centinela llegó al escuchar del chico que desaparecía agitando sus rizos.

Así que mientras Blair se preparaba para tomar la ducha más larga de su vida, Jim con mucha calma buscaba algo entre sus cosas…y dio un profundo suspiro al encontrarlo.

Si diésemos un vistazo al escenario de la habitación No.208 del Hotel Central de Cascada, nos encontraríamos un escenario un tanto diferente…por un lado un enojado padre que camina de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar un poco de la calma que al parecer se le había extraviado. Por otro lado, de pie frente a una esquina del cuarto, un joven espera con agonía su sentencia.

_-¡Eres un tonto Neal Caffrey!..._el chico se reprochaba así mismo…_¡Peter está muy molesto y lo peor es que ni siquiera disfrutaste de la fiesta!..¡Seguro que mañana no podrás ni pensar en sentarte!...Todo por culpa de Sussan, esa…esa…esa belleza de mujer, tan dulce…tan seductora…tan..._

_**-¡Ven aquí Neal!**__..._El grito de su padre trajo el cerebro de Neal de vuelta a la tierra.

Cuando Jim les dejó en el hotel y sobre todo después de escuchar el testimonio de su hijo, Peter sabía que estaba demasiado enojado como para castigarle en ese momento, así que tomándole de su bella orejita, le llevó hacia el rincón para que pensara un poco sobre sus travesuras del día y el arrepentimiento comenzara a hacer mella en su conciencia, todo mientras él lograba calmarse un poco. Pero al juzgar por la pícara y no tan silenciosa sonrisita que escuchaba salir de la esquina, Neal no estaba cooperando con sus planes…

_**-¡Ven aquí Neal!**_

La hora mortal había llegado…el niño se dio vuelta muy despacio para encontrar a su padre sentado en una silla y recogiendo las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos…Si definitivamente la hora de su juicio final había llegado…

Tratando de evitar lo inevitable, Neal caminó tan lento que un insignificante caracol le hubiese ganado sin el menor esfuerzo, aunque al parecer Peter no estaba de humor para juegos porque en un suspiro, tomó a su hijo del brazo y le tiró sobre sus rodillas…

Neal perdió por completo el equilibrio, en su segundo caminaba hacia su padre y al siguiente sus ojos divisaban el colorido azulejo del piso, trató de erguir su cuerpo pero Peter le sujetó con fuerza…una fuerza que claramente expresaba un _¡No te moverás de aquí hasta que yo lo decida jovencito!..._

Resignado a su destino, nuestro joven aventurero dio un profundo suspiro y comenzó a disculparse…

_-Papá en verdad lamento haberte mentido…yo no….AAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

**-¡SMACK!...** Un sonoro golpe interrumpió la disculpa del chico.

_-¡Papá estaba por decirte lo arrepentido que estoy!..._el chico replicó muy resentido…

-_**Y yo estoy por demostrarte lo decepcionado que estoy!**_

**-¡SMACK!... -¡SMACK!... -¡SMACK!... -¡SMACK!... -¡SMACK!... -¡SMACK!...**

Seis fuertes golpes más y Neal ya estaba agonizando…

-_AAAYYYYY_…_Ok…Ok…ya entendí…ya entendiiiiiiiiiiiii…!_

_**-¿Y qué entendiste hijo?...**_** -¡SMACK!... **Peter preguntó bajando su mano más severamente.** -¡SMACK!...**

-_OUCCCHHHH….Que no debí engañarte…OUCCCHHHH!_

_**-¡Exacto!...sabes lo mucho que detesto las mentiras Neal Caffrey, pero al parecer necesitas que te ayude a recordarlo...**_** -¡SMACK!...**

Peter se tomó su tiempo, no tenía ninguna prisa por terminar, deseaba que la lección fuese bien asimilada en el cerebro y corazón de muchacho y si para esto tenía que dedicar un poco de "atención especial" al trasero de su hijo, consideraba que valía la pena…aunque el trabajo fuese muy incómodo y doloroso para ambos lados.

Después de un par de minutos el llanto de Neal había subido de tono y agitando sus manos y pies trataba de detener los azotes; justo en ése momento Peter comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, al mismo tiempo que levantaba un poco una de sus rodillas, dejado en alto la parte trasera del hico. Neal percibió el movimiento y comenzó a suplicar con más desesperación…

_-Papá…por favor tu mano está haciendo un excelente trabajo…._

Un suspiro fue la único que el agente dio por respuesta…Sabía que Neal lo estaba pasando muy mal, pero Peter buscaba que su hijo reconsiderara sus acciones y lo pensara mejor en un futuro, quería arrepentimiento genuino y sincero…y hasta el momento no lo había conseguido.

**-¡CHASSS!...**El primer golpe resonó muy fuerte haciendo eco entre las cuatro paredes, seguido por un grito igual de sonoro.

**-¡CHASSS!... **_Nunca _**-¡CHASSS!... **_Nunca _**-¡CHASSS!... **_Volverás _**-¡CHASSS!... **_a engañarme _**-¡CHASSS!... **_ni a beber alcohol..._** -¡CHASSS!...**_Neal!_** -¡CHASSS!...**

Unos cuantos cintazos fueron más que suficientes para desarmar la voluntad del chico, que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, reconociendo su derrota relajó su cuerpo y lloró derramando su alma en cada palabra…

_-¡PERDONAME PAPÁ…PERDONAME!_...Dijo con sinceridad…

Fue justo en ese momento que Peter dio por terminada su labor. Había entregado fuerte y claro el mensaje: "Un Engaño = Una Paliza" …y ahora era el tiempo justo de transmitir otro mensaje de igual importancia, así que levantando con cuidado al niño le apretó fuerte contra su pecho...

_**-Te perdono hijo…ya todo está olvidado…recuerda siempre lo mucho que tu padre te ama…**_

Neal lloró empapando por completo la camisa de su Peter, era bueno saber que aunque se metiera en líos su padre le seguía amando, ahora era el turno del niño para sujetarse con fuerza, dejar pasar el tiempo y disfrutar de un poco de cariño …Ya no tenía ninguna prisa por salir del regazo de su padre. Un sentimiento de paz le embargaba lo cual era absurdo después de semejante paliza, en los brazos de Peter se sentía seguro y victorioso aunque pareciese como si una gran batalla se hubiese tenido lugar en sus asentaderas y su trasero fuera el perdedor.

_**-Espero que pienses un poco las cosas la próxima vez…**_El agente dijo después de un largo rato.

_-Y yo espero que la próxima vez tenga un poco más de misericordia con mis asentaderas Sr. Juez…_Dijo Neal formando un tierno puchero.

**-**_**Agradece que le permití a tu parte trasera conservar sus pantalones…Sigue reclamando y te aseguro que no tendrás tanta suerte!...**_Peter exclamó dando una palmadita extra al ya muy adolorido trasero del niño.

-AUCHHHH!.

…

Blair, por su parte, acababa de salir de su muy pero muy extensa ducha. Vestido de bóxer y una blanca camiseta que su tutor acababa de comprarle, tarareaba una canción tratando de secar sus rebeldes rizos con una toalla; por un momento todo estaba en paz, el peso de la culpa y la duda de si su padre le perdonaría ya no estaban en el corazón del muchacho, ahora se sentía… digamos que un poco más relajado…pero como la sospechosa calma que precede a una devastadora tormenta, Jim entró en la habitación y con rapidez escondió un misterioso objeto bajo la almohada.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, el centinela disfrutó de los pocos minutos de alegría que le quedaban a su hijo…aunque bien pudieron ser segundos, porque todo rastro de felicidad murió instantáneamente en el semblante de Blair al notar la presencia de su protector.

_**-Neal nos contó la historia de su inusual encuentro en el sótano…¿Tienes algo más que agregar jefe?...**_

La voz de Jim era severa, fría y cortante como afilados cuchillos. Blair bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza…

No me malinterpreten, el gran Blair Sandburg no se había quedado mudo otra vez…es más tenía mucho que decir, uno y mil argumentos para tratar de persuadir al hombre de piedra pero…pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Jim había extendido su compasión hasta los límites aceptables, le había perdonado sin reclamos…sin embargo nadie es perfecto_…¿Por qué no solo le da un sermón y lo manda a dormir?_... bueno, por la simple razón de que el destino le dejó en manos de un policía estricto y sobreprotector en lugar de un hippie trotamundos. Jim era ahora su padre y a pesar de que apostaba que los próximos minutos serían un poco…un poco dolorosos, en especial para su trasero…nunca se había sentido más amado y protegido…_No definitivamente no cambiaría a su padre por nada del mundo_…ni siquiera en un momento tan aterrador como éste.

_**-Bien, entonces creo que ya es hora de ponernos serios y dar fin formalmente a nuestra conversación…**_Jim interrumpió los pensamientos del chico sentándose en el borde de la cama.

_-¿Serios y formales?…Uhmm entonces creo que es hora de que me compres un smoking gran chico, porque no estoy vestido adecuadamente…¿Ves?..._Aunque sabía de antemano a lo que su padre se refería, Blair habló con cierta gracia y picardía, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente…y lo logró… al ver los finos labios de Jim dibujar una mueca, supo que había tenido éxito.

_**-Descuida jefe luces perfecto para la ocasión!...**_Jim dijo tomando a su hijo de la mano, acomodándolo en su regazo y preguntando en su mente _¿Cómo un chico tan inteligente podía meterse en tantos problemas?..._Bueno al parecer el destino pensó que disponía de mucho tiempo libre y le envió un regalo para entretenerse…Blair era un niño genio, dulce, terco y problemático, pero por sobre todo era su hijo… _Tenía la plena seguridad de que no cambiaría a su hijo por nada del mundo._

Subiendo un poco la camisa del niño y deseando intercambiar los papeles, Jim dio una mirada al trasero que yacía sobre sus rodillas…Sabía que era su deber enseñar esta lección, así que podríamos decir que casi obligó a su mano a descender…

**¡SMACK!...** un fuerte golpe primero y muchos más después…

**¡SMACK!...** …**¡SMACK!...** …**¡SMACK!...** …**¡SMACK!...** …**¡SMACK!...**

_-OUHHHHHH…AYYYYYY..OUHHHH!..._Fue lo único que Blair alcanzó a exclamar cuando una lluvia rápida de palmadas descendió sin tregua sobre su trasero.

Jim no sentía necesidad de hablar por el momento, así que aisló las quejas que escuchaba y se concentró en su tarea, dando tres golpes seguidos en cada parte del trasero de su hijo, lo que provocó que Blair se estremeciera.

**¡SMACK!.¡SMACK!..¡SMACK!...** …**¡SMACK!...¡SMACK!...¡SMACK!...**

_- AYYYYYYY…OUUUHHHH…AAAAAAYYYYY!_

**¡SMACK!...** …**¡SMACK!...** …**¡SMACK!...** …**¡SMACK!...** …**¡SMACK!...** …**¡SMACK!...** …**¡SMACK!...** …**¡SMACK!...**

Después de muchas nalgadas más y de un millón de quejas, el detective estaba satisfecho del grado de calor que emanaba de la retaguardia del chico, así que se detuvo…por un rato…

El joven dio un suspiro de alivio al sentir que Jim había parado de azotarle…era justo reconocer que su protector no había sido tan severo como él pensó que sería, por lo menos había sobrevivido…_Aunque Su trasero ya estaba hirviendo!..._ _¿Por qué Jim no le levantaba de su regazo?..._de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

_**-¡Blair, quiero tu completa atención ahora!..**_El centinela habló con mucha autoridad.

Blair aprendería muy pronto que su nuevo padre no hacía ningún trabajo a medias, incluso si se trataba de una paliza…y considerando la posición en que se encontraba en ese momento, la severidad en la voz de Jim no representaba un buen augurio para el chico!

-_La…la tienes Jim…_Una miedosa vocecita respondió entre sollozos.

_**-Espero que a partir de hoy pienses un poco en las consecuencias que tus rabietas y desobediencias traen...**_Blair sintió como la mano del detective tiraba de sus bóxer hasta los tobillos mientras la otra le sujetaba su cuerpo con más fuerza.

-_Lo…lo siento mucho Jim…_Alcanzó a decir antes de que el llanto le impidiera hablar por completo.

_**-Yo también lo siento hijo…**_El detective dijo suspirando mientras tomaba de entre las almohadas, un cepillo de madera, algo grueso y de forma ovalada. Apoyando la parte plana sobre las rojas asentaderas del chico, continuo…_**Espero de corazón que nunca más me des motivos para castigarte tan fuerte hijo…**_ de inmediato la espalda de Blair se tensó al sentir el roce del extraño objeto, quiso levantar su cabeza pero un seco golpe le detuvo en el intento…

-**¡CRACK!...** Hasta hoy la mano de Jim había sido un instrumento muy eficaz a la hora de ajustar cuentas con el trasero de Blair, pero la reacción que el cepillo provocó en su desobediente hijo, hizo decidir a Jim que solo usaría para aquellas ocasiones en la que un "llamado de atención" más severo fuera necesario.

_- AAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!... SANTO CIELO JIM ME ESTAS MATANDOOO!_

Jim continuó sin hablar, pero de inmediato su mente trajo el recuerdo del brindis que escuchó en el sótano_…¡Este es el funeral por el que brindaste Blair!…_pensó sin dar tregua a las nalgas del niño.

_**-**_-**¡CRACK!... **Otro fuerte golpe cayó justo en el centro y el cuerpo del adolescente se estremeció.

_-Jim…para…detente por favor eso duele…_Blair expresó con la autentica súplica de un corderito en el matadero.

_**-Ya casi jefe….primero quiero recalcar Algunas cosas:**_

**-¡CRACK!...CERO DE RABIETAS…**

-**¡CRACK!...CERO MENTIRAS…**

-**¡CRACK!...CERO DESOBEDIENCIAS…**

-**¡CRACK!...CERO BEBIDAS ALCOHOLICAS…**

-**¡CRACK!...CERO SALIDAS SIN PERMISO…**-**¡CRACK!**-**...EN ESPECIAL DURANTE ESTES CASTIGADO…**-**¡CRACK!...**

Jim tuvo que hablar un poco más fuerte, entre cada azote, para hacerse entender sobre el llanto y los gritos de su hijo. Las pálidas asentaderas del niño, ahora lucían tan rojas, brillantes y candentes como una braza hirviendo. El centinela no tenía ninguna duda de que su hijo, o mejor dicho, una parte específica del cuerpo de su hijo, recordarían ésta lección por un largo, largo, largo tiempo.

Arrojó el cepillo a un lado de la cama y comenzó a consolar a su niño, que aún no paraba de llorar. Frotando su espalda sintió la necesidad de hablar…

_**-Hijo….sé ahora te sientes muy lastimado...y créeme a mí también me duele mucho…**_El tono de voz del detective había cambiado por completo y hoy era casi inaudible..

_-¡Si claro!...Son mis asentaderas las que están destrozadas!..._PensóBlair con ironía, hubiese querido gritar sus pensamientos a su tutor, pero tomando en cuenta su posición actual, prefirió reservarse el comentario para sí mismo.

**-**_**Sé que para ti, resulta difícil creerme…**_Como de costumbre, parecía como si Jim leyera la mente del niño…_**Pero es verdad…No espero que lo entiendas ahora, pero te aseguro que cada padre sufre al castigar a su hijo, duele verte llorar y saber que soy yo el provoca tu llanto…**_

La voz del detective se quebró un poco, pero continuó hablando…

_**-Quiero que nunca olvides que te amo…pero no voy a permitir tus malas acciones…¿Qué clase de padre sería si permitiese que te crecieras sin ninguna orientación en tu vida?...Aunque no me guste ésta parte del trabajo paternal, es mi deber corregirte…y debes reconocer que la mayor parte de las veces es necesario reforzar la lección en tu parte trasera jefe…pero quiero dejarte claro nunca dejaré de quererte…ni antes, ni durante, ni después de una tunda…así que a pesar de que no me creas, ésta es también una "manera especial" de decirte que me importas y que te amo mucho hijo…**_

Jim habló con el corazón y Blair escuchó atentamente junto con los agotados suspiros de su tutor, cada una de las palabras_…¿Será posible que el hombre de piedra esté llorando?.._La sola imagen de herir a su padre revolvió el estómago del niño, que sin importar el fuego de su trasero, se levantó de un salto y se aferró al cuello de Jim…

_-¡Perdóname Jim, prometo hacer lo posible para que no tengas que castigarme de nuevo!.._

Por lo memos ahora su hijo hizo una promesa más realista, ya no prometía ser un "ángel perfecto" y para Jim fue más que suficiente.

_**-Te creo jefe y en verdad te lo agradezco…**_terminó murmurando escondiendo su rostro entre una manada de rizos, quizá aspirar el suave olor del shampoo de Blair o quizá para no dar a conocer las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos.

…

Era muy temprano esa mañana cuando el olfato de Jim se activó de nuevo…Levantó un poco la cabeza del sofá y vio a su hijo preparando el desayuno. Le observó por unos minutos, caminaba un poco lento pero parecía feliz…salvo cuando tenía que inclinarse, entonces una mueca de dolor cruzaba por su rostro y una de sus manos daba pequeños masajes a su parte trasera.

El delicioso aroma era casi irresistible para el detective, que de paso está decir, no había probado bocado ni antes ni después de la "conversación" que tuvo con Blair la noche anterior. Se levantó lentamente y con cuidado, se había quedado dormido mientras miraba la televisión y no estaba de muy buen humor.

Se acercó al comedor y pretendió ignorar la esponjosa almohada que estaba colocada en una de las sillas. Con un semblante muy preocupado preguntó a su hijo…

_**-¿No me digas que hoy quieres mi permiso para ir a otra fiesta jefe?…**_

El niño sonrió de manera tan radiante como el sol que brillaba sobre Cascada esa mañana. Notó la incomodidad de su padre y colocando la bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesa…

_-¿Qué dices Jim?...estoy castigado y no puedo salir de casa…¿Recuerdas?_

La respuesta pareció cambiar cara de preocupación de Jim, por una de evidente curiosidad…caminó un poco más cerca de su hijo, mientras Blair retiraba la silla invitándole a sentarse…

_-¡Esta mi "manera especial" de decirte que me importas y que yo también te amo papá!..._Blair expresó con sinceridad y sólo entonces, Jim volvió a sonreír.

…

_-Woow la historia de tu encuentro con Blair es realmente sorprenderte Jim...¿No has considerado en publicar un libro?..._El agente Burke preguntaba entre risas y burlas a su amigo, mientras terminaba de tomar su trago.

Después de un arduo trabajo, un par de días más fueron suficientes para atrapar a los estafadores que los agentes del FBI buscaban. Todos cooperaron con empeño en sus labores y el Capitán Banks dio una felicitación especial al Agente Caffrey, que había trabajado con tanta intensidad negándose incluso a permanecer sentado hasta resolver el caso.

Para celebrar el éxito de la misión y dar una digna despedida a sus amigos, Jim invitó a los agentes a un restaurante pero ya que los chicos no se mostraron muy entusiastas con la idea de sentarse por horas en una dura silla, el evento tuvo que ser organizado en el apartamento del detective.

_**-¿Un libro?...Considerando que cada día con éste chico es una nueva aventura serían miles y miles de libros!...**_

Ambos padres rieron a carcajadas hasta que sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir…Jim se detuvo y después de unos minutos escuchaba a los chicos discutir por un partido en la habitación de Blair. Aisló su sentido del oído por un rato y se concentró en hacer a su amigo una pregunta…

_**- la historia entre Neal y tú, es igual de insólita que la mía…parece como si el destino les hubiese unido…**_Jim hizo una pausa, vio a Peter asentir con la cabeza y continuó hablando…

_**-¿Alguna vez…Alguna vez…te has arrepentido de adoptar al Neal?... **_Jim preguntó con precaución monitoreando el ritmo cardiaco de Peter, no era su intención ofenderlo con la pregunta…Pero al parecer la interrogante no causó molestia, si no reflexión…después de unos segundos…

_-…Nuestras vidas son muy parecidas, ambos somos padres primerizos de adolescentes con imanes instalados específicamente para atraer catástrofes…así que estoy seguro que tu respuesta y la mía serán exactamente las mismas...¿Alguna vez se ha arrepentido de adoptar a Blair, detective Elisson?... _

**-¡NUNCA!...**Ambos hombres respondieron en coro y sin la menor vacilación…

_**-Pues brindemos por una vida llena de ataques cardiacos y canas verdes!...**_Jim dijo mientras ofrecía a Peter otra cerveza...

_**-¡SALUD!...**_Peter respondió con entusiasmo…

….Y mientras las risas y el concurso de mejores anécdotas se lleva a cabo en la cocina, en el dormitorio de Blair los chicos estaban cansados de ver el partido…

_-Todavía no puedo ni sentarme!...Te juro que ésta es la peor paliza que Jim me ha dado!..._Blair comentaba a Neal mientras se acomodaba con cuidado en la cama.

_**-Ni me lo recuerdes!...yo todavía visto de negro, sigo de luto por mi trasero!**_

_-Y todo por culpa de las chicas...si Denisse no me hubiese invitado a esa fiesta…y para colmo la pasé en un sótano!..._

_**- Uhmmmm lo estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión que todo es culpa del idiota de tu amigo Dylan…**_Neal dijo en tono muy serio.

_-¡Ya te dije que no es mi amigo!_

**-**_**Bueno…ya cálmate, ahora lo importante es que me cuentes que harás para vengarte…**_

_-¿Vengarme?..._repitió Blair con curiosidad ensanchando sus ojos, esperaba detectar algún indicio que le indicara que Neal estaba bromeando, pero el semblante de su amigo continuaba muy serio.

_**-Pues claro, después de lo que me has contado, es prácticamente tu obligación!...**_

_-Pero hace algún tiempo que no me molesta…desde que Jim y el cruzaron unas cuantas palabras… _Blair no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el insólito evento ocurrido en el sanitario de la universidad, cuando Jim amenazó a Dylan con llevarle en un Viaje por el infierno.

_**-VES…ÉSE ES TU PROBLEMA NIÑO!...Dejas que Jim pelee tus batallas…ya es hora de defenderte por ti mismo!...y a mí se me ocurren unas excelentes ideas para que le enseñes a ese chico quien manda en Cascada!...**_

Neal hablaba emocionado, como si planeara la estrategia para ganar una guerra mundial! …Blair por su parte lo observaba pensativo, claro que le encantaría vengarse y darle a Dylan la lección de su vida…pero por otro lado tenía la plena seguridad de que si su padre se enteraba el que visitaría el infierno sería su trasero!

Cuando Neal terminó su discurso, el cerebro y sobre todo la parte trasera de Blair no estaba muy convencido de los nuevos planes…

Aunque debía reconocer que sería la broma del siglo, le había prometido a su padre pensar y analizar sus opciones antes de tomar cualquier decisión, así que se tomó, digamos que algunos segundos para meditar…Ahora solo le faltaba pesar en una balanza la situación: **La venganza contra Dylan** _Vrs._ **Un mes sin sentarse!**

…Y después de unos segundos de aguda reflexión, Blair sonrío con picardía… Había tomado una decisión.


	11. Verde de Envidia

**CAPITULO 9**

"**VERDE DE ENVIDIA"**

"_Yo Blair Sandburg, en pleno uso de mis facultades y tomando en cuenta que carezco de valores monetarios que heredar; escribo ésta carta para que sea entregada a mi madre, el día de mi funeral":_

_Querida Naomi…. _

_**-HEY BLAIR!...LLEVO MEDIA HORA BUSCANDOTE COMO UN LOCO…!**_

Era obvio que Blair había escuchado el agudo grito que hizo eco en las paredes del aula de clase donde se encontraba, pero no levantó la mirada de su pequeño libro de notas, estaba muy concentrado escribiendo. Tom esperó unos segundos a que su amigo emitiera una respuesta, moría de ganas por contar a Blair el extraño incidente que acaba de presenciar…mejor dicho que media Universidad de Rainer acababa de presenciar!

-_BLAIR AMIGO….TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE CONTARTE!...Y YA DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR!_

Sin esperar más, Tom arrebató el pequeño libro de las manos de Blair e ignoró la venenosa mirada que su compañero le estaba dando.

_**-Heeee…chico!...**_Tom gritaba emocionado agitando sus brazos y riendo, al parecer había olvidado su cordura en casa ése día…_**antes de que te enojes, primero escucha…no me lo vas a creer, es para morirse de risa!...**_

Blair por su parte, parecía mucho más interesado en recuperar su libro, brincaba de un lado a otro deseando rescatarlo de las manos del secuestrador, pero el hecho de que Tom era más alto que él, no lo hacía un trabajo tan fácil. Al final supo que su amigo no le dejaría en paz hasta que le escuchara, así que dándose por vencido, se dejó caer en su silla de muy mal humor, cruzando los brazos y mostrando a Tom un poco de atención…aunque fuese a la fuerza.

_**-¿Sabías que hoy era el día de la Gran inauguración del nuevo auditorio de la Universidad?**_

Blair negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

_**-¿Sabías que el Alcalde, el congresista Smith y el idiota de su hijo eran los invitados de honor para al evento?**_

La masa de rizos se agitó nuevamente en señal negativa y Tom estalló en carcajadas…

**-**_**JAJAJAJA…Debiste estar ahí amigo!...Fue genial…bueno el discurso del Decano y del Alcalde estuvieron aburridísimos pero lo que pasó después…JAJAJA!..**_Tom se debatía entre reír o hablar…_**JAJAJAJA…Justo cuando el Decano llamó al hijo del congresista al estrado para hablar…No me lo vas a creer pero el cabello de Dylan era completamente…**_

_**- **_**DE COLOR VERDE**_**…**_Blair terminó la frase del narrador, dejándole sorprendido y mudo mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad para arrebatarle el libro de las manos…

_**- Pero…Pero...Oye dime... ¿Cómo lo sabes?...¿Alguien más te lo conto?..**_

Sin ofrecer ninguna respuesta, Blair volvió a sentarse y comenzó a jugar con sus apuntes nuevamente. El semblante risueño de Tom cambió un poco y estaba muy interesado en saber cómo su amigo se había enterado de tal acontecimiento, pero al parecer, Blair no pensaba sacarle de la duda.

Después de varios minutos de espera, Tom acabó perdiendo la paciencia y secuestró de nuevo el objeto que estaba acaparando la preciada atención de su amigo.

_**-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESCRIBES?...Y ESTA VEZ NO VOY A DEVOLVÉRTELO HASTA QUE ME CONTESTES!...**_Tom cubrió con ambas manos el libro, protegiéndolo contra su pecho.

Blair estaba molesto…pero debía reconocer que no era su amigo la razón de su enojo, si no él mismo queen su afán de vengarse olvidó por completo el evento_… ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado?..._Así que dando un amargo suspiro, enterró su cara entre sus manos.

El enojo se desvaneció del rostro de Tom como hielo bajo agua caliente y ahora m estaba preocupado, se arrodilló frente al chico, le devolvió su libreta y empezó a disculparse por ser tan grosero, pero Blair le interrumpió…

**-Perdóname tú a mi Tom, hoy no es un buen día, yo…yo…**

_**- Pero qué dices Amigo, hoy es un gran día!...El día en que el Gran Dylan Smith quedó totalmente avergonzado frente a su Padre, el Alcalde y media Cascada, luce ridículo, parece un trol con su cabello verde jajajaja!**_

**-¿Sabes si ya descubrieron al que hizo la broma?...**Preguntó Blair con profunda seriedad.

_-__**No…Aún no, pero el padre de Dylan estaba furioso!...dijo que éste había sido un acto de vandalismo contra su hijo y que usaría toda su influencia para encontrar al culpable…pero bueno, eso qué nos importa…En lo que a mí respecta el bromista es un Héroe Nacional, es más, si yo supiera quién le haría un monumento!**_

_**-¿Un monumento?... Me conformaría con salir vivo y en una sola pieza de éste lío…**_ el semblante de Blair lucía muy pero muy abatido y estresado…así que la mente de Tom terminó armando el rompecabezas...

_**-OHHHHHHHH MENNNN!…FUISTE TUUUU?...**_

Blair solo pudo asentir con su cabeza en señal de afirmación…provocando que a su amigo se le desencajara la mandíbula al piso por la sorpresa.

_-__**WOOWWW, ERES UN GENIO!..**_**.**_**Pero cómo lo hiciste….digo, la broma fue estupenda pero por qué hacerlo precisamente hoy?...**_

_**-¿**_**Y cómo diablos iba imaginarme que hoy era el día de la maldita inauguración?!…**Confesó Blair con voz fuerte _y ojos tristes…_

_**-Vaaale te entiendo pero…hasta ahora nadie sabe la verdad…por qué estas tan preocupado, tienes miedo del Congresista Smith?**_

_**-**_**El congresista Smith y su hijo pueden irse al mismísimo infierno a rascarle la barriga a Hitler!...Mi preocupación tiene otro nombre y apellido… "JAMES ELLISON**_**"**_

_-__**OHHHHH VAMOS MEN!...no seas tan fatalista, el Detective Ellison no se va molestar por una broma tan inofensiva!...Es más, seguro que ni siquiera se entera!**_

**-Yo no me hago ilusiones Tom, conozco muy bien a Jim**_**…**_Blair dijo soltando un profundo suspiro mientras continuaba con sus labores de escritor…

_**-Bueno y si lo conoces tan bien como dices…Por qué te preocupas?..**_**.**Tom esperó unos segundos más por la respuesta de Blair, que absorto escribiendo, le seguía ignorando….

_**-YA BASTA DE JUEGOS MEN…YA DIME QUÉ HARÁ EL DETECTIVE CUANDO SE ENTERE?...Y QUE DEMONIOS ESCRIBES?...**_

**-Escribo mi testamento porque seguro que si Jim se entera de todo, me manda a dejarle un recado a San Pedro hoy mismo!**

Tom no pudo detener una enorme carcajada ante el trágico melodrama de Blair **-**_**¡PERO QUE EXAGERADO ERES!...**_Dijomientras reía tan fuerte, que tuvo que asomarse a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire y evitar ahogarse…pero algo llamó su atención y en ese mismo instante su cara cambio y la risa desapareció de su boca.

Blair estaba demasiado hundido en su propia miseria que no se percató que Tom le hacía señas, llamándole desde la ventana.

**-No te rías que no es broma!...Jim tiene un sexto sentido para éstas cosas…es como un máquina que lee los pensamientos y detecta mentiras!...te juro que se va a enterar muy pronto…yo pienso que… Sé que no me crees pero**_**…**_

_-__**MALDITA SEA!...TE CREO BLAIR!**__…_Tom interrumpió el discurso a media frase y jalando a su amigo lo llevó hasta el ventanal.

Si los Espíritus Divinos hubiesen revelado al chico el día en que moriría, Blair habría apostado que ése día era precisamente hoy al reconocer al hombre vestido con una camisa de rayas y jeans casuales, de porte elegante y firme caminar que bajaba de una patrulla seguido por un oficial…si era seguro que al atardecer, Blair se encontraría trabajando de mandadero para los Santos del cielo.

Ignorante de las agudas miradas que despertó y sobretodo del ataque de pánico que su presencia provocaba en el corazón de su hijo, el Detective Especial James Ellison ingresaba a la Universidad de Rainer.

…**APROXIMADAMENTE ** **UNA HORA ANTES**…

-NO, NO Y NO…NO VOY A MALGASTAR MI PRECIOSO TIEMPO Y EL DE MIS DETECTIVES, EN INVESTIGAR UNA BROMA TAN INFANTIL COMO ESA!...

La voz capitán Banks resonó desde la oficina, tan fuerte y claro que ni Jim, ni media comisaría tuvieron ningún problema para escuchar el grito. El detective se acercó con curiosidad, preguntando con señas a Rhonda, que negó conocer el motivo del ataque de cólera en Simón.

-SI LO HARÉ, PERO QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE A MI ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO EL CONGRESISTA SMITH!...Simón colgó con rabia el auricular del teléfono terminando así, su escandalosa conversación.

Al voltearse, toda la congregación de curiosos se disipó como por arte de magia frente a sus ojos, nadie en sus cabales tenía el menor deseo de enfrentar a su Capitán en estos momentos…sería un acto suicida. Jim por su parte se acercó lentamente, es cierto que conocía muy bien a Simón que más que su Capitán era su amigo; pero justo por eso sabía que debía ser muy pero muy cuidadoso. Sin dejar de monitorear el agitado corazón de su jefe, Jim preguntó con cautela…

_**-¿Pasó algo malo con el Congresista Smith…?**_

_-No…Más bien al idiota de su hijo…_Simón soltó con un suspiro liberando un poco de tensión, al mismo tiempo ordenaba a uno de los policías…

_-Lleva un par de oficiales a la Universidad de Rainer y…_

_**-¿Qué paso en la universidad de Rainer?...**_Jim preguntó interrumpiendo a su jefe, que ahora le dirigía una mirada muy poco amigable.

_-Nada grave Detective Ellison…solo le estoy haciendo un pequeño favor al Alcalde…_

_**-¿Un Favor?...**_El detective no pudo evitar seguir interrumpiendo la explicación de Simón.

_-SI UN FAVOR!...Al parecer alguien decidió jugarle una broma de mal gusto al hijo del congresista y pide que ayudemos a encontrar el culpable... ¡PUEDES CREER QUE DESPERDICIO DE TIEMPO Y RECURSOS!..._

Jim tuvo que cubrir un poco sus oídos ante el grito de simón, era evidente que el hombre seguía echando chispas!...

_-Bueno…en ese caso, si quieres yo podría presentarme a investigar…_ El detective ofreció con cierta incertidumbre, sospechaba que a su jefe no le agradaría para nada la sugerencia y en el mismo instante en que observó como los ojos de Simón casi brotaban de su rostro, podemos decir que el centinela se arrepintió un poco de su bondadoso ofrecimiento.

_-¿QUEEEEEEEE?...A QUE ESTAS JUGANDO JIM….AL BUEN SAMARITANO?_

_**-Piénsalo por un momento Simón, yo soy un agente muy capacitado…para el final del día te garantizo que tendré al bromista en mis manos, te evitarás alargar el asunto y ganarás puntos ante el Alcalde por tu eficaz intervención….**_

El detective terminó de exponer sus motivos con la excusa más astuta y convincente que se le ocurrió…No era que deseara con fervor atender un caso tan ridículo como éste y mucho menos sabiendo que involucraba al congresista Smith…el hombre era insoportable!...pero por alguna razón, o llamémosle "Simple Corazonada Paternal" una señal de alerta se activó en el cerebro de Jim desde que escuchó las palabras "hijo del congresista Smith y Universidad de Rainer" juntas.

Tenía que averiguar si Blair estaba en medio de todo éste lío, así que esperaba que Simón cediera a su petición sin exigirle más detalles de su repentino deseo por colaborar a mantener en alto la imagen del Departamento ante el Alcalde… aunque por el siguiente par de minutos su jefe solo lo observaba…no con enojo, sino más bien con aguda curiosidad…

_-Está bien Detective Ellison, llame a un oficial para que le acompañe e infórmeme cuando todo termine…_El Capitán Banks dijo en tono formal y haciendo señas a Jim para que se retirase.

_**-Si señor, le aseguro que estaré de regreso pronto…**_ Respondió el detective alejándose rápidamente.

Segundos después, Simón no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras se inclinaba más relajado sobre su escritorio. Comentaba con voz muy suave reflexionando para sí mismo…

-_¿Crees que soy tan tonto Jim?_..._ Uhmmm sospechas de Blair y con el historial que tiene la verdad no te culpo…Demonios yo no te envidio en este momento!... Ufff al parecer este será un día muy colorido, para empezar tenemos un niño mimado de cabello verde y para terminar seguramente tendremos otro con el trasero rojo!..._._ Já Espero que Jim tenga un poco de sentido del humor y no sea tan duro con su hijo!_

Jim tomó su chaqueta y salió de la estación con una nube de preocupación rondando su cabeza. Una ligera sonrisa y un sincero _**"Prometo tratar de verle el lado cómico al asunto Simón"**_fue todo lo que el centinela pudo responder al comentario que escuchó de su jefe mientras subía con prontitud a la patrulla.

…

Caminaba despacio sin ninguna prisa, cuando sus ojos observaron al congresista Smith discutiendo con el Decano en el pasillo. Junto a los hombres un rostro familiar resaltaba escandalosamente. Un joven de ojos claros vestido con un traje fino, elegante y por supuesto un llamativo cabello verde fluorescente, Jim reconoció de inmediato al motivo de su visita a la Universidad….Dylan Smith.

La extrema frialdad y el perfecto control de sus emociones, siempre fueron las cualidades más fuertes que acompañaron a nuestro detective durante su carrera militar…pero ante tal espectáculo ni siquiera Jim logró contener una descarada risa.

_-Veo que la dolorosa experiencia que atraviesa mi hijo le divierte Señor…Señor…_El Congresista Smith comentó en todo seco y muy molesto.

_**-Soy Detective especial Ellison, estoy aquí para investigar el caso…**_Jim respondió, sin disminuir la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro e ignorando por completo el sarcasmo que acompañaba el comentario anterior.

El congresista Smith miró a Jim con recelo…No le gustaban para nada los tipos altaneros que no temblasen ante su presencia y estaba a punto de decírselo cuando el Decano intervino presentándose y dando a Jim una amable bienvenida a la universidad.

Después de seguir el respectivo protocolo pasaron a la oficina del Decano donde llegó el turno de tomar el testimonio de Dylan…bueno en realidad recordaba muy poco, al parecer se encontraba en uno de los sanitarios, revisando su vestimenta y preparándose para recibir a su padre…luego no supo más; no sabe bien cómo pero se quedó dormido un rato y cuando despertó… pues…su flamante cabello rubio era de color verde.

_**-¿Ha intentado lavarse el cabello?...**_Jim interrumpió el relato con voz fuerte y notando la incomodidad del muchacho.

Dylan había narrado los hechos con mucha más arrogancia de la que el detective esperaba, al parecer la bromita no le había enseñado nada de humildad y mucho menos buenos modales, sin embargo el centinela disfrutaba de la mirada de pánico y del acelerado latido que el corazón del niño mimado no podía controlar…al parecer todavía recordaba el día en que se conocieron.

_-Si…sí detective, me lavé el cabello muchas veces pero el color no desaparece con nada._

_**-Uhmm…ya veo…**_Fue el único comentario que salió de la boca de Jim.

_-CREO QUE YA ES SUFICIENTE!...ES EVIDENTE QUE USTED NO MUESTRA NINGÚN INTERES POR RESOLVER EL CASO DETECTIVE!_...el congresista dio un grito que hizo saltar a Dylan, aunque Jim apenas levantó la mirada…

_-MI HIJO SE ENCUENTRA SUMAMENTE AFECTADO Y USTED CONTINUA CON SU ACTITUD APÁTICA! _

La paciencia de Jim era corta, iba a decirle al Congresista sus cuantas verdades pero…

-TRANQUILOS CABALLEROS…dijo el Decano hablando en tono muy firme y dando una rápida mirada a ambos … ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE EL DETECTIVE ESTÁ TRABAJANDO EN EL ASUNTO DE LA MANERA MÁS CONVENIENTE, Y SI SU HIJO SE SIENTE AGOTADO, RECOMIENDO QUE SE DIRIJA A DESCANSAR A SU CASA…

Todos los presentes asistieron en silencio….la guerra se había detenido…por ahora.

…**..**

Mientras tanto Blair terminó de escribir lo que llamó su "carta de despedida" e iba en busca de Tom.

Se habían separado unos minutos antes porque Blair necesitaba un rato de soledad y Tom no resistía las ganas de salir a investigar…se encontraron a medio pasillo…

_-HEY TE TENGO NOTICIAS MEN!_

_-__**No no me interesa, no quiero saberlo…solo hazme un favor y envía ésta carta por mí al correo…espero que Naomi aún se encuentre viviendo en la misma dirección…**_Blair dijo mientras entregaba a su amigo un pequeño sobre sellado, Tom le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos…

_-¿Qué es esto chico?..._

_**-Ya te lo dije…es mi testamento!**_

_-¡Estás loco Blair!...ya te dije que no seas tan negativo…siendo tan sabelotodo, debiste pensar en un plan alternativo ¿No?_

_**-Claro que tengo un plan de contingencia…pero…hay un pequeño problema….**_

_-¿Cuál es?..._Tom sujetó del brazo a su amigo y le preguntó muy intrigado

_**-Bueno que el pasaje a África es demasiado costoso...**_

_-OHHHHHH MEN…tienes que estar bromeando!..._Tom jugaba con la carta en sus manos y la guardaba en su bolsillo trasero…_ME ENTERÉ QUE AÚN NO SABEN NADA!...Tu padre solo está aquí porque le enviaron a investigar el caso…fue una casualidad del destino!_

_**-Uhmmm Pues el destino debe estar molesto conmigo porque te garantizo que Jim no tardará en descubrirlo todo… es un excelente detective!**_

_-Sí sé que el detective Ellison es un buen policía pero…por lo que me has contado también es un buen padre ¿no?..._

_**-EL MEJOR DE TODOS!...**_Blair respondió sintitubear.

_-Entonces…La verdad no entiendo por qué eres tan trágico con todo éste asunto…_

Blair pensó un poco antes de responder…era cierto, Jim se había convertido en el padre que siempre soñó tener, era su amigo, su protector personal, la mano que le apoyaba a seguir adelante, que le abrazaba y que de vez en cuando también le corregía…sospechaba que Jim le daría una buena tunda por ésta tonta broma, pero eso no era su verdadero temor; aún si el detective decidía usar el maldito cepillo para broncear su parte trasera, él sabía que sobreviviría, podría decirse que saldría "Casi" ileso y que todo sería perdonado…

…Blair amaba muchísimo a su padre…y era esa la razón de su preocupación…temía que el escándalo que el idiota de cabello verde había causado en la universidad y en todos los medios, pudiese afectar la reputación que Jim había mantenido como uno de los mejores ciudadanos de Cascada durante tantos años…_¿Qué diría el Capitán Banks cuando supiera que su mejor detective tenía un alborotador por hijo?..._Blair prefería que la tierra se lo tragase antes de avergonzar a su padre, además estaba seguro que después del lío del Mambo Club, el departamento completo aconsejaría a Jim dejar la custodia de un niño tan problemático.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos en un agudo silencio…hasta que Tom comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

-_BENDITO SEA EL ÁNGEL QUE TE INSPIRÓ ESTA BROMA!..._Dijo entre risas recordando el semblante abatido y ridículo del soberbio Dylan Smith.

El singular comentario de Tom, arrancó de los labios de Blair una fina sonrisa.

_**-Si lo conocieras sabrías que mi inspiración no vino de un "Ángel" como dices…**_Blair continuo sonriendo mientras recordaba a su más reciente amigo y el culpable de su actual situación Neal caffrey; aunque para ser sinceros, él sabía perfectamente en el mar de aguas turbulentas por el que navegaría cuando aceptó participar de la inocente venganza…claro que ahora con la cabeza fría, el tener que ajustar cuentas con su padre y terminar con un trasero muy pero muy caliente, no le parecía tan buena idea como al principio, pero aún así continuó sonriendo de muy buena gana….hasta que…

**-¿DE QUE SE RIEN INSECTOS?**´

Chaqueta en mano y con mirada de fuego, un joven caminó a paso lento hacia nuestros amigos. Su semblante cargado de ira era casi tan estridente como el reflejo de su cabellera verde.

Los chicos detuvieron la risa de inmediato y centraron toda su atención en el recién llegado…Blair tuvo que apretar fuertemente los dientes para no soltar la risa frente a la cara de Dylan, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño comentario…

- _Caray creo que lo de insectos no va con nosotros green boy…es más, debiste avisar de tu nuevo cambio de "look"…digo para traer lentes de sol!..._

Como era de esperarse la frase no logró causar mucha simpatía en Dylan. Siendo un verdadero niño rico tenía a su disposición todo lo que el dinero y el poder le ofrecían a manos llenas…pero por dentro se sentía vacío…solía soñar con frecuencia en el día en que su padre abandonara la política y dejara de ser "el congresista Smith" y fuese solo…su padre. Creía que éste sería un día especial, que al subir al estrado y decir su discurso se ganaría el respeto y la aceptación que tanto había buscado, pensó que haría a su padre muy orgulloso… pero las cosas definitivamente no salieron como esperaba. Estaba humillado y dolido…observó por un rato la risa burlona de Tom y Blair y luego respondió de la misma manera que lo había hecho siempre…

**-SEGURO FUERON USTEDES PAR DE IDIOTAS!...**Gritó con furia impactando su puño contra la cara de Tom que cayó al suelo.

El puñetazo tomó a Blair de sorpresa pero en un segundo decidió abandonar su lugar de espectador y se arrojó a la espalda de Dylan. Los tres adolescentes se atacaban sin piedad repartiendo golpes, patadas y coloridos insultos.

Afortunadamente la pelea duró muy poco, fue interrumpida por un maestro quien de inmediato escoltó a los chicos a la oficina del Decano.

…

_**-Bien, creo que iré a realizar un poco de investigación de campo, aunque dado que el joven Dylan no vio nada, será difícil encontrar al culpable…**_

_-No importa lo que tarde, es su deber encontrar a ése delincuente Detective Ellison!..._

_-__**Le garantizo que lo haré…**_Fue el único comentario que Jim dijo entre dientes levantándose de la silla y dando la mano en señal de Despedida al congresista, mientras el Decano termina una conversación telefónica.

-_Haga el favor de esperar un momento detective…y usted también congresista…al parecer surgió un asunto más que requiere de su atención…_ElDecano dijo colgando el teléfono.

Ambos hombres estaban de pie y miraban con curiosidad, aunque los sentidos de Jim se activaron y escuchó claramente no solo el latido acelerado de Blair, sino, las palabrotas que decía.

Unos minutos más y los tres jóvenes irrumpieron en la oficina. El centinela realizó de inmediato un escaneo visual del cuerpo de su hijo en busca de lesiones. Por fortuna, para Dylan, Blair estaba aparentemente bien, muy enojado, pero bien. A diferencia de Tom que lucía un enorme morete en su mejilla izquierda.

-SEÑORES HARIAN EL FAVOR DE SENTARSE Y EXPLICARNOS LO QUE HA PASADO…

Blair se sorprendió de la dureza en la voz del Decano, iba a comenzar su relato cuando Dylan interrumpió con gritos…

-_¡Ellos me golpearon!...además estoy seguro que también son los que pintaron mi pelo de verde…siempre han tenido envidia de mi!_

_-¡MALDITO MENTIROSO!...TÚ EMPEZASTE LA PELEA!..._Blair respondió gritando más fuerte que Dylan

_-Ustedes destrozaron mi hermoso cabello!_

_- PUEDES METERTE TU HERMOSO CABELLO POR EL…_

_**-SANDBURG!...**_Jim detuvo el discurso de Blair a media frase…_**te aconsejo que cuides tu lenguaje jefe…**_Dijo al chico al oído bajando un poco el tono. Blair se sonrojó de inmediato ante el no muy discreto llamado de atención.

-_Mi hijo asegura que éstos jóvenes son los autores de la humillante broma…_el congresista interrumpió el debate mirando con menosprecio hacia Blair.

-ESA ES UNA ACUSACIÓN MUY SERIA SR. SMITH…¿ESTA USTED SEGURO?...El semblante del Decano lucía cansado en extremo, pero su voz aún se mantenía firme…CREO QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE EL DETECTIVE SIGA INVESTIGANDO EL ASUNTO…

Jim también se sentía agotado, dio un suspiro, tomó los hombros de Blair y le preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos.

_**-¿BLAIR, FUISTE TÚ QUIEN PINTÓ EL CABELLO DE DYLAN?**_…Habló con voz clara pero severa, su mirada era pacífica pero aún así hizo estremecer el corazón del chico de rizos…de pronto un agudo grito del Congresista distrajo la atención de todos…

_-PERO ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A PREGUNTARLE A ESTE NIÑO TONTO?…NO SEA TAN INGENUO DETECTIVE SEGURO VA NEGARLO TODO!_

Blair notó de inmediato el cambio en los ojos de su padre, primero su mirada era severa pero llena de amor y ahora podría decirse que sus ojos azules contenían la furia de un mar en tempestad…._si definitivamente el Congresista Smith iba a morir ahogado!..._Pensó el chico en el instante en que Jim se alejó de él para centrar toda su atención en el hombre que acababa de insultar a su hijo.

Blair soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, fue bueno observar que todo el enojo de su padre se concentraba en otra persona, podría disfrutar por lo menos de unos minutos de paz…por lo menos por ahora...

_**-EL NO ES NINGUN "NIÑO TONTO"…SE LLAMA BLAIR SANDBURG Y ES MI HIJO…**_

A diferencia del congresista, Jim no tenía que alzar la voz para hacerse notar, habló suave casi entre dientes puntualizando muy despacio cada palabra con una mezcla de enojo y orgullo. Caminó unos pasos hasta colocarse frente al hombre que ahora lucía como un reo en espera de su sentencia de muerte.

…_**TAMPOCO ES UN MENTIROSO, YO CONFÍO PLENAMENTE EN BLAIR Y SI DICE QUE NO TUVO NADA QUE VER CON LA BROMA, VOY A CREERLE Y SERA EL FIN DE TODO EL ASUNTO…**_El fuerte semblante de Jim opacaba totalmente el cuerpo del congresista que había dejado de respirar y si Blair no estuviese a punto de llorar por las palabras de confianza que su padre expresó, hubiese notado la mal disimulada sonrisa en los labios de Tom y la careta de terror puro que se dibujaba en el rostro del chico de verde.

Sin perder más tiempo Jim volteó nuevamente hacia su hijo en espera de la repuesta pendiente…Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que Blair levantó la mirada del suelo…

_-__**Sí yo lo hice…Yo pinté el cabello de Dylan…pero aclaro que Tom no sabía nada…todo es mi responsabilidad**__… _Blair dijo de un solo aire.

Tom no podía creer lo que escuchaba…Seguro que Dylan debe haberle golpeado la cabezota a su amigo y todos las neuronas debían estar muertas o inconscientes… Blair había perdido la oportunidad perfecta para salir triunfante de todo el problema…bastaba con que lo negara todo y el detective le hubiese creído!...

**-JA…SE LOS DIJE!...**la arrogante sonrisa volvía a surgir en la boca de Dylan.

-ESPERO QUE ESTE CHICO SEA EXPULSADO DE INMEDIATO!..El congresista dijo aclarando su garganta para recuperar el valor perdido unos minutos antes.

Blair sentía sus mejillas quemar, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado…seguro que Jim estaría tan decepcionado de él…pero _¿Qué más podía hacer…mentirle?_…no no esa no era una opción…menos después de las palabras que su padre había dicho al congresista…dio un vistazo rápido al rostro de Jim… No se notaba sorprendido con su confesión, era inexplicable pero…podría decirse que lucía…un poco…¿feliz?

**-Decano Carter, mi hijo se someterá a las normas disciplinarias que usted considere convenientes, yo no voy a oponerme a su decisión…**Jim expresó serenamente, impresionando al decano con sus palabras...**Aunque considero también debe castigarse el comportamiento violento del Sr. Dylan hacia jóvenes menores de edad, es evidente que Tom está herido.**

El Decano asistió a la observación del detective y envió a Tom de inmediato a la enfermería.

-SR. SANDBURG, SR. SMITH…El decano habló y ambos chicos se tensaron de inmediato…DADAS LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS HE DECIDIDO DAR A AMBOS UNA SEMANA DE SUSPENSIÓN Y UNA AMONESTACIÓN ESCRITA, ESTA ES SU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD Y ESPERO NO VOLVER A SABER DE PELEAS O BROMAS ENTRE USTEDES O NO SERÉ TAN INDULGENTE…HE SIDO CLARO CABALLEROS?

-**SI SEÑOR!...**Ambos chicos respondieron de inmediato.

_-¿ESO ES TODO?..._El congresista no se sintió muy satisfecho con la decisión del Decano…_MI HIJO SEGUIRÁ HACIENDO EL RIDICULO CON ESE CABELLO DE POR VIDA!_

-_Uhmm no Señor, la fuerza del químico desaparecerá en un par de días_…Blair dijo en voz muy bajita y todos los presentes suspiraron.

…

_-__¿Vamos a casa Jim?..._Blair preguntó con temor.

_**-Uhmm creo que no Blair, tengo que pasar primero por la estación dando al Capitán Banks un informe de lo sucedido…**_El detective contestó con voz neutral y lo guió hacia la patrulla pretendiendo ignorar el semblante abatido y miserable del niño. Blair estaba sumamente nervioso, incluso sus manos temblaban al abrir la puerta del vehículo, Jim sabía que debía hacer algo para calmarle antes de que estallara en llanto, así que tomó a su hijo en un sorpresivo y fuerte abrazo…

Fue un abrazo corto pero lleno de sentimiento y Blair la disfrutó al máximo_. _Cuando salieron de la oficina del decano, escuchó como el Congresista retaba a Dylan por ser un fracasado y una vergüenza para la honorable familia Smith, así que él esperaba con agudo temor que Jim hiciese lo mismo…pero su padre siempre le sorprendía. No hubo gritos y mucho menos insultos. Acababa de ser suspendido por dar un toque colorido al cabello de Dylan y ahora estaba era seguro que su tutor pondría un poco de color en su trasero en cuanto llegaran a casa. Se sentía muy avergonzado de que su padre tuviera que presentarse ante Simón a dar el reporte de su nueva travesura… _¡Santo Cielo nunca culparía a Jim si decidiese darle una paliza diaria durante toda la semana de su suspensión…Se lo merecía!.._

_**-No te preocupes Jefe, todo estará bien…**_Decía con voz dulce mientras frotaba la espalda del chico ternura y después de un par de minutos, cuando los temblores cesaron, Blair se separó del cuerpo de su padre con una sonrisa y subió a la patrulla.

A través del polarizado de un vehículo de lujo, un joven observaba la dulce escena entre padre e hijo. Una solitaria lágrima descendía sobre su mejilla y deseó con fervor haber sido el receptor de ése simple abrazo… Los celos embargaron como diluvios su corazón…Sin saberlo con el insignificante gesto de amor de su padre, Blair había herido en lo más profundo a su enemigo…podríamos decir que Dylan se encontraba ahora literalmente "verde de Envidia."

Durante el viaje, un cabizbajo Blair confesó todo a su Padre; desde el instante en que Neal y él lo planearon todo hasta el momento en el sanitario donde adormeció a Dylan con un "inofensivo" somnífero. Llegaron a la estación y la visita fue rápida, el detective presentó a Blair ante todos sus amigos como su hijo, lo acomodó en su escritorio y lo luego le pidió a Rhonda que le trajera algo de merienda mientras hablaba con Simón.

No era que Jim tuviese enormes deseos de informar del caso a su jefe, pero sí sentía una enorme necesidad de un consejo paternal…Por un lado su corazón estaba henchido de orgullo porque su hijo no le había mentido, a pesar de las consecuencias, Blair había dicho la verdad y confesó todo…todo lo que Jim ya sabía. Al parecer sus instintos de padre estaban entonados con sus sentidos de centinela, ya le era fácil reconocer los signos de culpabilidad, miedo e ira en el semblante de su hijo… El ya sabía que Blair era el autor de la bromita…pero…

…_¿Qué importaba si Blair había teñido de verde, azul o los colores del Barcelona el flamante cabello rubio del Smith?_...Para Jim era más importante descubrir si su hijo era capaz de negarlo todo y mentirle en su propia cara. Ahora que se encontraba feliz por la sinceridad del chico, sabía que debía disciplinarlo por expresar sus dones como pintor de la manera equivocada, pero para ser sinceros…no deseaba castigarle.

Blair por su parte, se sentía miserablemente pequeño y avergonzado en su silla. Fantaseaba con ser mayor de edad y acompañar a Jim en uno de sus famosos casos, deseaba demostrar a su padre lo responsable e inteligente que podía ser…y mientras esperaba por él, un par papeles tendidos sobre el escritorio del detective llamaron su atención. Era el reporte de un complicado caso que el equipo llevaba meses investigando. Comenzó a leer los extraños símbolos que el asesino dejaba escritos sobre sus víctimas. Estaba seguro que podía descifrar la escritura, la había visto antes…parecía un tipo de pista sobre su próximo ataque, el maniaco retaba a los oficiales a capturarlo…Blair dudo un momento y luego dio las gracias al cielo por poner en su manos la oportunidad de hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre.

…

La cena fue sencilla y silenciosa, aunque el agujero negro que Blair sentía en su estómago se negaba a desaparecer. Jim le hizo señas para que le acompañara a la sala. El niño obedeció en total sumisión, clavando su vista en el suelo como tenía por costumbre cuando iba a ser reprendido, ambos estaba de pie frente a frente.

_**-Hay tres puntos que quiero aclarar contigo jefe….**_Jim comenzó a hablar acercándose al chico y levantando la barbilla de su hijo le obligó a mirarle.

_**-Lo primero es tratar lo de tu aventura como artista… No debiste hacerlo…aunque debo reconocer que fue una broma muy original… **_Blair podría jurar que había vista en los finos labios de su padre dibujarse una pequeña sonrisita, claro que el vistazo solo duró medio segundo. De inmediato el chico sintió como su padre colocaba un brazo sobre su estómago y le inclinaba hacia el frente.

**-¡SMACK!...¡SMACK!...¡SMACK!...**tres palmadas aterrizaron justo en el centro del trasero de Blair retumbando fuerte y claro por todo el lugar.

-_**NO ES BUENO BURLARSE DE LOS DEMÁS AUNQUE SEAN TAN DESAGRADABLES COMO DYLAN**_…

-NO **-¡SMACK!...** MAS **-¡SMACK!...**BROMAS **-¡SMACK!...**BLAIR **-¡SMACK!... **¿TIENES CLARO EL PRIMER PUNTO JEFE?** -¡SMACK!...**

-OUCHHHH…OUCHHHH… _Clarísimo Jim_….OUCHHHH !

**- CUIDA TU LENGUAJE JEFE.**

**-**NO** -¡SMACK!...**MAS**-¡SMACK!...**PALABROTAS**-¡SMACK!... **¿TIENES CLARO EL SEGUNDO PUNTO JEFE?** -¡SMACK!...**

_-AYYYYYYYYYYYYY….Siiiiiiiiiiii….OUCHHHHHH_

Al escuchar complacido la respuesta, Jim enderezó el cuerpo de chico hasta quedar cara a cara de nuevo…Solo había sido una docena de duras palmadas, pero el cuerpo de Blair temblaba y sollozaba como si le hubiesen azotado durante toda una larga hora. Jim tomó el rostro empapado de lágrimas con ambas manos…

…_**.Y ESTO ES POR HABER DICHO LA VERDAD EN LA OFICINA DEL DECANO….**_dijo con voz calmada, suave y llena de orgullo mientras envolvía al chico en un asfixiante abrazo…_**GRACIAS POR NO MENTIRME…SIEMPRE PUEDES CONFIAR EN MI… ¿TIENES CLARO EL TERCER PUNTO JEFE?.**_**..**el detective preguntó aplicando más potencia en su abrazo…

-_Sii...siii Papá…_Una vocecita dijo entre hipos en su oído y el detective relajó sus brazos, aunque Blair no mostró intención alguna de alejarse.

Permanecieron de pie varios minutos y hubo un momento en que Jim creyó que el chico se había dormido en pie, estaba a punto de hablar cuando la dulce voz susurró de nuevo.

_-Uhmmm…¿Papá?…._

-_**¿Qué pasa jefe?…**_

_-Uhmmm…es solo...que….bueno…ehhhh…yo pensé que usarías…bueno…esa cosa que usaste la otra noche… es decir…¿Esto es todo?..._

El detective separó a Blair de sus brazos y le miró con curiosidad…

_**-¿Estás pidiéndome que te azote con el cepillo jefe?**_

-_NOOO!...SANTO CIELO JIM NO!..._ Blair dijo ofuscado y dando un salto hacia atrás…por precaución…

**-**_**Bueno… pensé que mi mano sería suficiente para aclarar las cosas…aunque si no estás de acuerdo…podemos repasar todo de nuevo…**_

-_NOOO PAPÁ POR FAVOR…SI ENTENDÍ…TE JURO QUE ENTENDÍ!_

_**-Uhmmm estás seguro de eso hijo?...puedo ir por cepillo ahora y….**_Jim hizo una pequeña señal de caminar hacia la habitación cuando Blair le tomó la mano con desesperación…

_-No es necesario…tu mano entregó fuerte y claro el mensaje…hablo en representación de mi agonizante parte trasera y te lo garantizo Jim!_

Jim ocultó una sonrisa y abrazó al chico de nuevo…

_**-Me alegra saberlo jefe…y haz el favor de advertir a tu parte trasera que si tengo que repetir el mensaje, prometo que la agonía será mucho más profunda…**_

_-Descuida Jim…Se lo diré…_

El detective dio un suspiro que sacudió unos cuantos rizos de la cabellera del niño y cerró sus ojos deseando no tener que cumplir su promesa...por lo menos no tan pronto.

Enlazado tanto entre los brazos como en los pensamientos de su Tutor, Blair estaba agradecido con Jim… _¡En verdad odiaba ese maldito cepillo…picaba como el mismo infierno!..._

Definitivamente debía planear muy bien las cosas…Blair disfrutaba tanto los abrazos y las felicitaciones de su padre, como odiaba profundamente los azotes y las reprimendas…Así que mientras una nueva idea se fue formando en su cerebro, una pequeña duda también llegó a su subconsciente… _**¿Si metiera su naricita en el caso, su padre se sentiría orgulloso o enojado?...Uhmmm...bueno quizá lo decubramos en el proximo capitulo!...**_


	12. ¿Detective o condenado a muerte?

**CAPITULO 10**

"**DE EXPERTO DETECTIVE…A SENTENCIADO A MUERTE"**

"_**Ocho…nueve…diez…once...doce…trece…catorce…y quince"**__…Blair_ terminó de contabilizar las manchas que orgullosas adornaban las esquinas del lobby. Llevaba casi media hora con la nariz clavada en la pared, justo en el punto donde ambos muros se encuentran y durante ese tiempo, contó media docena de grietas, un par de hormigas y un total de quince pequeñas manchas…tal vez ya era hora de recomendar a Jim que debía poner un poco de atención a la decoración del lugar…pero dudaba que sus observaciones fueran apreciadas por su tutor…y menos en este momento.

Dando un enorme suspiro liberó sus pensamientos volviendo a los recuerdos de varios días atrás… recorrió paso a paso los acontecimientos que le llevaron a esperar, literalmente, su sentencia de muerte con la cara pegada en la esquina de los acusados…

…

El sol brilló con su sublime hermosura esa mañana, como si fuese un día normal sobre Cascada…aunque para Blair era un día muy pero muy especial…era el día en que demostraría a su padre que él ya no era un pequeñuelo tonto que hacía bromitas infantiles, si no todo un hombre dotado de astucia e inteligencia.

Ya era hora de que el gran Blair Sandburg dejara de actuar como niñito de cinco años, la broma colorida que había jugado a Dylan le hizo pensar en lo mucho que amaba a Jim, y como todo buen hijo, deseaba con fervor agradar a su padre. En el mismo instante en que sus ojitos tomaron una foto virtual de los "garabatos" como les llamaban en el reporte entregado al detective, supo que la gran oportunidad de poner en práctica sus conocimientos y enorgullecer a su tutor había tocado a su puerta.

Aunque Jim rellenó su horario de la semana con labores caseras y restringió sus salidas como castigo extra por la suspensión universitaria, él disfrutaba invirtiendo largas horas de su tiempo en su nuevo proyecto de investigación. Había puesto todo su ingenio, recursos y sacrificado varias horas de sueño y comida en descifrar la simbología de los mensajes…y por fin lo logró. Tenía una pista muy sólida de la dirección del próximo ataque.

Ahora solo le faltaba razonar un poco…_¿Debía mostrar a su padre los hallazgos?..._Eso parecía una buena idea, pero... _¿Qué pasaría si se equivocaba?…El detective se burlaría de él?...¿y si solo fuese una pista falsa?…¿y si el asesino estuviera jugando con ellos?…¿y si era una trampa?_...Woow la cabeza de Blair iba a estallar con tantas preguntas!

Otro largo suspiro y un poco más de reflexión llevaron al chico de rizos a tomar una decisión definitiva…Había realizado todo el trabajo teórico e investigativo que podía…y no era lógico jactarse de ser un buen detective sin hacer un poco de labor de campo.

Escribió una corta nota a Jim con la dirección de la bodega y la dejó sobre la mesa…Tenía planes de dar un vistazo al lugar y regresar pronto pero…¿_Y si se presentaba algún problema?..._ sabía que el detective llegaría tarde a casa esa noche y si para cuando entrase al apartamento, él todavía no llegaba, pues lo mejor era dar a su tutor una pista del lugar donde buscarlo.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un cuchillo y lo escondió en su mochila. Nadie podía negar que Blair Sandburg era un chico con instintos suicidas…pero irónicamente, muy precavido.

Así que muy bien armado nuestro valiente joven caminó con un corazón henchido de optimismo y esperanza. En sus labios ya saboreaba el placer de que ésa misma tarde, podría dar a su padre la noticia de haber resuelto el complicado caso.

Las horas día transcurrieron con mayor rapidez para nuestro detective, que por casualidad o compasión del destino hoy llegaba temprano a casa.

Tenía planes de pasar una tarde agradable con Blair…por alguna razón el chico llevaba días ignorándolo concentrado entre papeles y libros…muchas veces durante la semana trató de iniciar una conversación, pero sus todas sus intenciones murieron asfixiadas bajo el argumento _"Lo siento Jim pero estoy ocupado con un proyecto importante"_ y para ser sinceros el centinela ya se estaba hartando un poco del comportamiento tan aislado de su hijo…_**¡Al diablo con el maldito proyecto, hoy cenarían y charlarían juntos así tuviese que arrojar la computadora de su hijo al techo y amarrar al chico a una silla!**_

Abriendo con cuidado la puerta, para no derramar ninguna de las bolsas que llevaba abrazadas a su pecho, entró al apartamento gritando a su adorado e inocente hijo para que le ayudase con los paquetes….Le tomó un par de segundos descubrir que se encontraba completamente solo en el apartamento.

Colocó los suministros en la cocina y estaba a punto de llamar al celular del chico cuando una pequeña nota sobre la mesa atrajo su atención…El mensaje no explicaba mucho, solo brindaba la dirección de un cercano almacén…un agudo presentimiento sacudió a Jim de pies a cabeza como si una descarga eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo…sin decir más, salió en busca de su hijo deseando con desesperación que se encontrara sano y salvo…_para luego poder asesinarlo con sus propias manos! _

…

_**Este trabajo sí que es aburrido!...**_Blair se quejaba en silencio, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba escondido detrás de un enorme barril de basura a corta distancia de la puerta del almacén abandonado, pero no se atrevía a dejar su "puesto de vigilancia" ni siquiera ante la protesta de su estómago que rugía hambriento…_Tenía un afilado cuchillo a su disposición pero nada, absolutamente nada para comer!..._El único peligro que afligía la mente del chico ahora, era morir de hambre!

Estaba a punto de renunciar a su misión de detective honorario cuando escuchó un suave murmullo…Alguien se acercaba.

Trató de volverse invisible entre los escombros y esperó hasta que el visitante entrase al almacén. Con sumo cuidado trató de echar un vistazo dentro, pero las ventanas del lugar estaban totalmente cubiertas por un espeso manto…No había opción…debía entrar.

Sigilosamente y con su corazón latiendo en su garganta, el valiente chico trató de abrir la pesada puerta…pero para su sorpresa, en un segundo, ésta se abrió por sí sola…lo siguiente que sus enormes ojos observaron fue el aterrador cañón de un arma apuntando directo a su frente._.._al parecer, en ese momento, Blair enfrentaría dificultades más complicadas que satisfacer su apetito.

Suspiró y por instinto levantó sus manos clavando la mirada en las sucias botas de su agresor.

Blair, que a su corta edad, ya experimentaba la angustia y el miedo, pensó como en tantas ocasiones anteriores, que había llegado su hora de partir… Trajo a su mente el recuerdo de aquel sucio callejón en el Mambo Club donde igual creyó morir…y como en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron dedicados a su querido padre.

…_¿Por qué jugar al detective ya no le parecía tan buena idea?..._Bueno al menos podía darse por satisfecho que sus sospechas fueron verdaderas…ese era el lugar exacto donde el asesino planeaba esconder el cuerpo de su próxima víctima…el pequeño problema ahora era que, al parecer, la "próxima víctima" sería nuestro hiperactivo adolescente.

-_¿Aquí quedaba todo su esfuerzo por impresionar a su Padre?..._Si, sin duda Jim sentiría un gran orgullo y satisfacción al celebrar el funeral de su hijo adoptivo.

Los minutos se hicieron horas, envuelto en sus pensamientos, atado de pies y manos, con su boca y sus ojos vendados, Blair estaba a la espera de…de… _¿un milagro, tal vez?_...

El tiempo parecía detenerse y de pronto Blair tembló al escuchar el eco de un seco disparo…percibió un agonizante grito y el retumbar de la puerta que se abría de golpe llevando un pequeño destello de luz a la oscura bodega…Agitados pasos y el roce de una mano sobre su rostro fue lo que él chico registró como sus últimos recuerdos... El cuerpo del niño se estremecía sin control, ignorando por completo que "Su milagro" había llegado.

…

_**-Uhmmm… un poco de relleno en las grietas y una pintura de un color más encubridor sería lo más recomendable para restaurar las paredes…**_ Blair seguía analizando el único paisaje disponible desde su silla, pensando seriamente en dar a Jim sus recomendaciones decorativas … bueno por lo menos observar la fría y descolorida pared era mucho más sencillo que cumplir con los ojos del Capitán Banks…y los de su padre!...

El recuerdo de la inusual visita mañanera al departamento de policía de Cascada para dar testimonio de lo sucedido, definitivamente revolvió el estómago del chico…

Todo el alivio y la alegría que Blair había experimentado cuando Jim quitó la venda de sus ojos en aquel almacén, había desaparecido por completo en un par de horas…No se necesitaba ser un genio universitario para notar que Jim estaba muy pero muy enojado, aunque casi no pronunció palabras durante su estancia en la estación policial, el chico juró haber escuchado el crujir de los dientes del detective en más de una ocasión.

Cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos, Blair pensó en el momento en que tuvo que explicar paso a paso su corta aventura y como su cerebro trabajó con esmero en salvar su pellejo de la ira Simón, cuya mirada reflejaba un deseo puro de cortar al aventurero joven en pedacitos…aunque al parecer tendría que esperar su turno…_por lo menos hasta que Jim terminase de torturarle primero!_…Ante el recuerdo de aquel escalofriante panorama, clavar sus ojos en la sucia pared era definitivamente una mejor opción.

Otro suspiro y Blair recordó la aguda tensión que sintió durante su viaje de regreso al lobby…

El trayecto fue más largo y silencioso que de costumbre, Jim no pronunció ni una solo sílaba hasta que entraron a la casa.

_**-Vete a tu cuarto Blair…hablaremos del asunto en unos minutos...**_Dijo interrumpiendo el pesado silencio.

_-¿Estás seguro que solo "hablaremos del asunto" o tienes pensado otra cosa?..._el chico preguntó tanteando el terreno.

_**-Bueno…yo trataré de hablar con tu cerebro mientras el cepillo habla con tu trasero…**_Jim dijo con una mirada severa.

Blair le miró con rebeldía pero dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación…_Ahhh claro, ha llegado la hora de hacer notar su autoridad detective "cara de piedra" Ellison!..._Dijo entre susurros, no podía evitar sentir que su padre era injusto al castigarle.

_**-Ni un paso más Blair... **_El frío comando erizó la piel del chico que se volteó lentamente…_**Creo mostrar un poco de arrepentimiento sería más sabio de tu parte en éste momento jefe…o tal vez necesitas un tiempo de "reflexión" antes de nuestra charla…**_Blair le miró extrañado.

Jim tomó una silla y la colocó frente a la esquina…._**Quiero que te sientes un rato a reflexionar en tu aventura**__…_Dijo agarrando con fuerza el brazo de su hijo y sentándolo, no tan suavemente, de golpe en la silla.

Cualquier deseo de Blair por levantarse de su prisión, murió en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó las palabras que su protector le susurró muy suave a su oído.

_**-te quedarás aquí hasta que yo diga lo contrario y si tu trasero se atreve a moverse un centímetro de ésta silla, te doy mi palabra que yo personalmente me encargaré que no vuelvas a sentarte hasta que cumplas treinta Años! **_

…y así fue como el sentenciado a muerte Blair Sandburg terminó con su naricita pegada en la pared, discutiendo consigo mismo sobre decoraciones de interiores y a la espera de su juicio final.

…

Aproximadamente media hora después Jim, cepillo en mano, pidió al chico dejar su celda de esquina…Sintió una punzada al observar que los ojos de Blair aún conservaban un claro rastro de rebeldía…Al parecer, debía actuar de manera más astuta si quería lograr que entrara un poco de remordimiento en la cabezota y en el corazón de su hijo…

_**-De acuerdo Blair**_…Dijo suspirando…_**si puedes llegar a un argumento válido que justifique tu constante sed de peligro, pues reconsideraré tu castigo…así que éste es el momento de que utilices tu cerebro de genio Jefe …CONVÉNCEME.**_

Al terminar la frase, Jim colocaba el cepillo en la esquina alejada de la mesa mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se dejaba caer en una silla, mostrando a su hijo toda su atención… mientras tanto, Blair tenía la boca abierta en señal de sorpresa.

El chico le miró, con ojos interrogativos y frunció escandalosamente el ceño.

_-Eso…eso quiere decir que no…uhhh…que no me vas a…bueno a…ehhh... a golpear mi…uhhh…a darme nalgadas?..._El chico preguntó con un esperanzado tartamudeo.

_**-Yo no he dicho que no vaya a castigarte jefe…**_ Jim observó como el semblante de esperanza del chico se esfumaba…_**según mi opinión mereces un calentamiento posterior a gran escala, aunque al parecer tú consideras mi decisión injusta, cruel e inhumana….**_Blair se hacía cada vez más pequeño, pero Jim prosiguió con su discurso…

_**- …Sabes que podría obligarte, tumbarte por la fuerza en mi regazo y hacerte entender mi punto de vista entre dolorosos cepillazos…pero yo no quiero eso Blair…No debes pensar que te castigo para hacer "notar mi autoridad"...Espero que reconozca que cometiste un error hoy, que entiendas que como padre es mi deber corregirte…quiero que mientras te disciplino, tu corazón llegue al arrepentimiento sincero y pienses mejor tus acciones la próxima vez jefe...**_La mirada de asombro reflejada en los ojos de Blair no tenía precio, se veía tan impresionado que Jim casi sonríe…casi…

_**-Voy a darte tiempo de explicar lo sucedido…sin mentiras…**_El centinela advirtió levantando su dedo índice…_**Llegó la hora de demostrar tu inocencia ante el juez…así que como dije antes…CONVENCEME. **_

Esta era una oportunidad de oro en la vida de Blair. Era el instante justo para dar rienda suelta a su experto "poder de convencimiento"…El detective estaba retando a un estudiante prodigio de la Universidad de Rainer para hacer uso de su astucia e inteligencia en un debate...y por supuesto, Blair no iba a decepcionarlo.

Claro que éste no era un verdadero juicio, no estaban en ninguna corte formal, no habría abogados o un jurado cerca…Solo Jim y Blair….Solo Padre e hijo. Pero para el chico este momento representaba una clara forma de mostrar a su tutor que sus acciones no eran para nada "infantiles e irresponsables" y de paso el único escape posible de salvar su trasero de una sentencia de muerte.

Así que cambiando el sentimiento de sorpresa, los ojos de Blair brillaron con altivez y arrogancia, provocando un suspiro en su padre…Definitivamente la "humildad" no estaba en la lista de consejeros del chico hoy en día.

_-Tengo entendido que llevaban casi medio año intentando atrapar a éste tipo…_**Blair expresó casi en tono interrogativo y Jim asistió con un leve movimiento de cabeza**…_sé que recurrieron a muchos especialistas para descifrar la escritura en las víctimas y ninguno pudo ayudarles…_**Otra afirmación del detective y el chico se sintió más animado…**

…_Pues_ _es evidente que mi intervención era necesaria detective!...debes reconocer que gracias a mi conocimiento, lograron atrapar al asesino…ayudé a capturar a éste psicópata y solo en Cielo sabe cuántas vidas salvé… ¡Caray soy casi un héroe nacional Jim, creo que deberían entregarme una medalla en lugar de estar tratando de salvar mi retaguardia de unos buenos azotes!... _

Blair sintió como la adrenalina dominaba a su cuerpo, agitaba sus brazos de un lado a otro, se sentía como un boxeador profesional en pleno ring dando golpes y destrozando a su adversario…o mejor dicho… a su padre.

En contraste con la euforia que había poseído al chico, el detective tenía una apariencia muy serena…tanto que daba miedo. Esperó que su hijo se desahogara…_ "__**Que por si no lo había notado ya no era un niño"…**__**"Que a partir de ahora las cosas debían ser diferentes"…**_En fin, la boca de Blair se movía tan rápido que Jim juraba que había establecido algún Records Guiness… Pero fue la última frase la que liberó al centinela de su mutismo…

_-…Y TODO LO HICE PARA QUE TE SINTIERAS ORGULLOSO DE MI!…_

**-**_**ALTO…JEFE… DETENTE UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR…**_Jim se enderezó en su silla y la garganta de Blair tomó un pequeño receso.

_**-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me avergüenzo de ti?**_

_-Ehhh… No Jim claro que no…Por qué lo pregun.._

_**-¿Alguna vez te he humillado jefe?…**_Tanto eltono como la mirada de Jim fueron muy fríos y cortantes…

_-Jamás Jim…pero que cosas dices hombre!...a qué viene todo est…_

_**-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tu seguridad es lo primordial en mi vida?**_

_- Uhmmm…Bueeeno, una que otra vez..._**Jim arqueó las cejas y Blair reconsideró su respuesta**…_Si, si ya sé que muchisisisisimas veces Jim pero…_

_**-¿Y qué te hizo pensar que yo estaba decepcionado de ti?**_

_-Bueno…es que siempre estoy en líos… y pues pensé…_

_**-…pensaste que husmear en la evidencia de un caso confidencial de la policía, ocultarme información, hacer investigaciones furtivas, e ir en persecución de un asesino en serie arriesgando tu vida sin ninguna precaución…ME HARÍA SENTIR ORGULLOSO JEFE?...**_

Jim terminó gritando las últimas palabras y con los ojos clavados al suelo, Blair comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo…dicho de esa manera, pues parecía un plan ridículo y estúpido…por no decir suicida. Al parecer su padre estaba tirando a la lona toda su defensa!...El centinela dio un suspiro y continuó hablando, con fuerza pero sin perder por completo la calma…

_**-No critico tu curiosidad e ingenio, esas son cualidades normales en un adolescente…es tu falta de cordura lo que me preocupa jefe…y la poca confianza que tienes por este "detective Cara de piedra" lo que me lastima…**_

Blair levantó por instinto su mirada… _¿Pero cómo diablos le había escuchado?_ …

_**-Nunca…Nunca…Nunca he puesto en duda tu valentía e inteligencia jefe…**_Jim esperó unos segundos a que el chico digiriera sus palabras…_**Eres un gran chico, te amo y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por el simple hecho de que eres Blair Sandburg…MI HIJO!...**_

El amor y la sinceridad reflejada en la mirada de su protector fueron un duro golpe que estremeció el cuerpo Blair por completo…

_-Pero…pero…lo atrapamos…ese tipo nunca lastimará a nadie más…eso vale algo de puntos extras…¿No?..._

Jim se puso en pie de inmediato y tomó a su hijo de las mejillas acercándose tanto que el chico podía sentir la respiración de su padre sobre su propio rostro. Blair dudó un segundo en cumplir con la mirada de los ojos azules que le acosaban…tenía miedo de lo que podrían reflejar_...¿Enojo, desprecio, decepción?_... Jim, por su parte, esperó paciente a que su hijo levantara su vista… _¿Qué debía esperar…desafío, ira,_ _resentimiento?_

_**-AL DIABLO CON LOS DEMAS BLAIR!...TU VIDA ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI!...Sé que suena egoísta, pero entiende que no es el "Detective especial Ellison" el que te habla aquí y ahora Blair… **_el centinela hablaba derramando su alma con cada palabra…_**HABLO COMO TU PADRE Y... **_la mente de Jim trajo el recuerdo de la cruda escena en el almacén donde encontró a su hijo amarrado y casi inconsciente…**YO INCLUSO DARIA MI PROPIA VIDA PARA SALVAR LA TUYA SIN DUDARLO NI UN SEGUNDO!…**

…Y justo en ese instante ambas miradas chocaron entre sí…El arrepentimiento reflejado en los ojos de Blair era tan inmenso y puro tanto como el amor y las lágrimas que brillaban en la mirada de su padre. Eso fue todo…Jim no dijo más…tranquilo y sereno acabó su discurso al mismo tiempo que desprendía sus manos de la cara de su hijo…

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Blair, se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, murmurando entre incontrolables sollozos una sincera disculpa. El detective había ganado este round…golpeado una y otra vez por las palabras de su padre, Blair reconoció su derrota.

El detective tenía razón…no hay excusas, se merecía uno a uno los cepillazos que su padre decidiese darle… así que con resignación Blair dio un "adiós" mental a la comodidad de dormir boca arriba por el resto del año y minutos después, con desgano se separó del confortable abrazo de su protector. Un poco extrañado, Jim volteó para seguir los pasos del chico con atenta curiosidad... fue todo un hecho inesperado…

A sabiendas de que su sentencia era inevitable y no queriendo prolongar más su agonía, Blair tomó el cepillo de la mesa y lo entregó a su padre en su propia mano. Acto seguido comenzó a bajar sus pantalones sin emitir la más mínima queja y a la espera de que el gran juez tomara posesión de su silla.

El detective observó la escena en silencio, le agradó saber que había ganado ésta batalla, pero el premio no era para nada satisfactorio…aunque sí necesario. Analizó unos segundos el instrumento que tenía en sus manos…se había prometido no utilizarlo salvo para ocasiones especiales y no había duda que ésta era una de ellas…también recordó con dolor otra promesa…después de la broma que Blair había jugado a Dylan, Jim había asegurado a su hijo que el próximo llamado de atención sería, por decirlo así…un poco más profundo. En éstos momentos el detective odiaba ser un "hombre de palabra".

De inmediato se sentó y no tuvo siquiera que guiar a su hijo a su regazo…Blair se inclinó por sí mismo.

Jim estaba sorprendido…Era la primera vez que el chico prestaba tanta "cooperación" durante un castigo…tal vez esto era una señal de que Blair comprendía la gravedad de sus actos.

Jim dio vistazo al cuerpo que sollozante se estremecía entre sus piernas. El agonizante latido del corazón de Blair y la tensión de su cuerpo, no pasó desapercibido por nuestro centinela, así que decidió tomarse unos minutos en calmar la ansiedad de su hijo y comenzó a frotar suavemente su espalda.

Blair estaba asustado…_y en su posición quién no lo estaría!..._ vista al suelo, trasero al aire y sin la protección de sus pantalones vaqueros, a la espera de que un peligroso juez, armado con un cepillo, derramara todo su enojo sobre sus pobres asentaderas…si definitivamente Blair estaba asustado…

Cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y endurando sus muslos, se preparó para recibir el primer cepillazo…pero para variar…_si…al parecer la vida junto a Jim era una sorpresa constante.._.

Cuando sintió la mano de Jim empezó a dibujar círculos imaginarios en su espalda, la tensión fue desapareciendo poco a poco…como lo dijo antes, Blair disfrutaba a millares los abrazos y las caricias de su padre, tanto como odiaba las reprimendas y los azotes…pero al fin y al cabo…recibir un elogio o un regaño dependía por completo de su comportamiento…y no cabía duda de que en ésta ocasión, le gustase o no, era ganador absoluto de unas buenas nalgadas…y en el momento en que Jim dejó de frotar su espalda y sintió su ropa interior descender, supo que la hora de reclamar su premio había llegado.

Aliviar la tensión de Blair, dio al agotado padre cierto tiempo para reflexionar. Al parecer, el niño ya era consciente de sus errores, ahora venía la parte difícil… "motivar a su hijo"…por así decirlo…a comportarse mejor en el futuro. Observó que Blair aún conservaba puesta su ropa interior y comenzó a bajarla…a pesar de la gravedad del delito, definitivamente no podía azotarlo a ciegas…era obvio que quería imprimir fuerte y claro el mensaje, pero tampoco deseaba herirlo de por vida.

Palpó suavemente la parte trasera de su hijo con el lado plano del cepillo…en señal de una silenciosa pregunta… _"¿Estás listo Chico?"…_y segundos después la acción comenzó.

-**CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...Uno a uno, un par de cepillazos cayeron justo en el centro del trasero del acusado, que demás está decir, aulló con cada uno de ellos.

Jim notó como las leves marcas rosas resaltaban de inmediato y suspiró sabiendo que aún faltaba mucho más color por añadir…

Media docena más de azotes y Jim "casi_" _ terminaba con su labor motivacional, mientras Blair se preguntaba cómo demonios estuvo de acuerdo a someterse por sí solo a semejante tortura.

**CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...**CRACK!**...

_-AAAYYYYYYYY….papá por…por favor…AAAYYYYYY….¿No merezco un poco de compasión por buen comportamiento?_

**CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...

**CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...**CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...

El centinela sonrió un poco pero ignoró el comentario. _¿Compasión?…_comparado con lo que el asesino pensaba hacerle a su hijo en aquel almacén, Jim realmente estaba siendo muuuuy compasivo.

**CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...Dos cepillazos muchos más fuertes justo en el lugar donde los muslos hacen su inicio. A éste punto Blair perdió la capacidad de permanecer "tan cooperador" y llevó su mano hacia atrás para protegerse.

_**-Tranquilo jefe…sé que duele como el infierno pero te aseguro que ya casi termino…retira tu mano por favor…**_Jim pidió suavemente, la agonía y el dolor eran evidente en sus palabras. Blair respiró hondo y poco a poco obedeció, apoyando su mano nuevamente en el piso.

**CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...** CRACK!**...Jim aplicó cuatro fuertes golpes más…dos a cada lado de las asentaderas del chico y dio por finalizada su labor.

Pasaron unos minutos y Blair continuó sin moverse…quería levantarse muy despacio...tal vez así doliera menos, pero no importaba todo el esfuerzo que hiciera..._Diablos incluso respirar le producía dolor!_

_**¿Estás bien jefe?...Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie… **_Y entonces la misma mano que había hecho sentir a Blair que estaba en el mismo infierno, ahora le consolaba y acariciaba su cabeza haciéndole sentir amado y seguro.

_-Shhh lo siento mucho Jim…por todo lo que dije…y por todo lo que hice…_Blair logró decir, después de unos minutos, un poco más calmado.

_**-Ya no tienes que preocuparte más mi niño…todo está perdonado y olvidado.**_

_-Bueno yo no creo que pueda "olvidarlo" __tan fácilmente "mi querido padre"... _Blair hizo un puchero mientras sus manos daban un masaje a su parte trasera.

_**-Já esa era la idea, "mi querido hijo"…que aprendieras algunas cosas importantes hoy…**_

-_Heeeyyyy... ¿sabes que fue lo más importante que aprendí hoy Jim?_

_-__**Déjame pensar un poco…que No debes arriesgar tu vida?**_

_-No_

_**-Uhmmmm…No mentir…**_

_-No_

_**-…No meter tu nariz donde no debes…**_

_-No_

_**-Bueno…me rindo jefe….A qué importante conclusión llegaste hoy?**_

_**-**__QUE TE URGE CONTRATAR UN DECORADOR DE INTERIORES…LAS PAREDES SON UN ASCOOOO!..._El chico Dijo con un grito mientras corría hasta su cuarto sobando su trasero.

Jim vio la cabeza rizada partir desaparecer de la sala y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír…adoraba hasta los huesos a ese mocoso.

…

_**-Es terco, orgulloso, desobediente, siempre en busca del peligro y….**_

_-Woow Jim hasta parece que te estás describiendo a ti mismo!..._En medio de risas y burlas el capitán Banks interrumpió las palabras del detective.

_**-Ni que lo digas Simón…el chico se ha vuelto casi un clon!...**_Jim contesto volteando sus ojos y con una sonrisa.

_-Pero no puedes negar que el bendito mocoso tiene un cerebro privilegiado!...Es por esa razón que espero pienses lo que acabamos de hablar…Creo que tu hijo podría colaborar con el departamento…con la debida supervisión por supuesto._

_**-Uhmmm No lo sé...No niego que Blair es inteligente…pero también es demasiado impulsivo para mi gusto.**_

_- Bueno…yo sé que el chico es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero creo que estás haciendo un excelente trabajo con él. _

_**-Ahhh claroooo…es por eso que en menos de un medio año ha realizado toda clase de travesuras!**_

_**-**__Já pero también puedo garantizar que se ha arrepentido profundamente de cada una de ellas…_

_**-Bueno en eso tienes razón…creo que lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a jugar al detective…**_

_-Ves…seguir el trabajo de su padre está en sus genes…y hasta podrás traer el cepillo a la estación si lo necesitas!_

_**-Ya basta Simón, dije que lo pensaré…solo lo pensaré…**_El detective dio fin a la conversación y saliendo de la oficina de su jefe, un rostro familiar llamó su atención…

…Sin su acostumbrada etiqueta de "soy el rey del mundo"…si no por el contrario, con un semblante bastante abatido, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ropa desgarrada y mirada perdida en el piso, un triste joven esperaba en la sala de la estación policial.

Jim se acercó muy despacio hasta casi quedar frente al chico que no notó su presencia...aunque el centinela si percibió el inconfundible olor a lágrimas frescas…

_**-Buenos días Dylan**_….dijo en voz suave para no asustar al muchacho…

Si Jim hubiese leído su horóscopo ese mañana seguramente diría algo como esto: _**"Prepárate para un día intenso y fuera de lo común…los sube y baja emocionales estarán a la orden del día pero superarás todos tus retos con el uso adecuado de la comunicación…nuevos desafíos paternales tocarán a tu puerta…sé valiente pero sobretodo mucha…mucha paciencia"**_…Lástima que nuestro detective no era aficionado a estar en sintonía con el cosmos, así tal vez la escena siguiente no le hubiese tomado por sorpresa…

Sin esperar que Jim terminara de formular otra frase, Dylan se arrojó en sus brazos hundiendo por completo su cara en el pecho del atolondrado detective que dudó unos segundos antes de responder el espontaneo abrazo…_¿Estaba alucinando o realmente el hijo del Congresista Smith se encontraba llorando sobre su camisa?_ …_ok definitivamente éste sería un día muy pero muy especial…_

…

-Aaayyy…_**maldito cepillo**_…Ouchhh …_**Prometo que**_ _**voy a quemarlo pronto**_…Aaaayy…

Blair emitía un pequeño quejido con cada paso que daba. Había decidido sorprender a su tutor con una deliciosa cena esa noche, así que fue a la tienda cercana por un par de suministros saludables…Lo malo es que su corto viaje había sido una tortura total…así que de más está decir que el humor del chico estaba casi tan candente y sensible ésa mañana como su parte trasera.

-BUENOS DÍAS, JOVEN…BUSCO A JAMES ELLISON…¿SABE SI ESTÁ EN CASA?...Una voz cansada interrumpió el monólogo del chico.

Blair analizó por unos momentos al hombre que de aspecto elegante que le observaba con clara altivez.

_**-Uhmmm…¿Para qué lo busca?...**_Blair preguntó a la defensiva.

-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia niño… ¿esta james en casa o no?

-_**No no está...**_Blair respondió mientras abría la puerta del apartamento.

-¿Y A QUE HORA REGRESARÁ?

_**-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia anciano…**_el chico contesto petulante y con una enorme sonrisa burlesca que encendió la ira del caballero.

-MOCOSO INSOLENTE!…

_**-Vejete amargado!**_

-¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE QUIEN SOY?

_**-Ninguna viejito**_…Blair habló con ligereza y encogiéndose de hombros.

-ERES UN MALEDUCADO E IGNORNATE…YO SOY WILL…

-_**…¿Y usted tiene alguna idea de quién soy yo?**__…_Blair preguntó seriamente interrumpiendo la frase del hombre.

-NO, NO SE… PERO….

_**-Ok, entonces creo ya somos dos "los maleducados e ignorantes"... **_Blair terminó de hablar cerrando la puerta en las narices del caballero que miraba perplejo el descaro de éste niño.

Atragantándose de coraje, el hombre se tomó unos minutos y llamó a su empleado que hacía casi media hora le esperaba abajo en la limosina.

-_¿Algún problema Sr. Ellison?…_El chofer preguntó notando en la voz la evidente ira de su jefe.

-_NINGUNO SOLO TE AVISO QUE PUEDES IRTE…YO VOY A ESPERAR A JAMES EN SU APARTAMENTO HASTA QUE VUELVA. TE LLAMARÉ SI NECESITO ALGO._

_-Si Señor…pero está seguro que no hay ningún problema…yo podría quedarme y…_

_-NO…NO TE PREOCUPES, NO HAY NINGÚN PROBLEMA…._Dijo más calmado y luego añadió con una simple y sospechosa sonrisa_…NINGÚN PROBLEMA QUE NO SE PUEDA SOLUCIONAR CON UN ENJUAGATORIO BUCAL CON JABÓN!…_


	13. Una dimensión desconocida

**CAPITULO 11:**

"**UN CORTO VIAJE A LA DIMENSION DESCONOCIDA"**

_**-**__**¿Ya te sientes mejor muchacho?…**_

Jim serenamente interrogaba al chico que afanado inspeccionaba su rostro frente al espejo del lavado de la estación policial.

Mientras tanto, el propietario de la voz, se concentraba en desaparecer los rastros de lágrimas y suciedad que habían "decorado" su elegante camisa, que un cuarto de hora atrás, fue de un impecable color blanco.

El detective especial James Ellison, era uno de esos seres que nacieron en el tiempo en que la paciencia estaba en escacez y eso era de conocimiento público, aunque había que reconocer que su imagen de ser tan frío como pared de concreto se había visto agrietada desde la aparición de cierto chico de rizos…aún así, aparte de Joel y Simón que eran sus amigos cercanos, nadie…absolutamente nadie dio crédito a la escena ocurrida esa mañana.

Los escenarios traumáticos, llenos de llanto, rabia, padres enojados, jóvenes alcohólicos y demás ingredientes, constituían el pan de cada día en la sala de la estación policial de Cascada…así que observar a un adolescente llorar con agonía sobre el pecho de un adulto, pues para ser sinceros, era…uhmmm...digamos que un evento cotidiano… pero…si ése "adolescente" es nada menos que el hijo de una reconocida figura pública y ese "Adulto" tenía la fama de ser la reencarnación de un dictador medieval…pues…Si definitivamente hemos entrado a un universo un tanto…como explicarlo… "Anormal"_._

**-_Si…creo que si Detective…_**

Dylan contestó levantando un poco la mirada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar el evidente esmero con que Jim luchaba por quitar las manchas.

_-**Lamento todos los inconvenientes que le causé detective**_…dijo aclarándose un poco su garganta como si tuviera algo atravezado en medio…**_Llamaré de inmediato a mi asistente para que le envíe una camisa nueva, seguro estará aquí en menos de media hora…_**

**-Descuida niño fue un accidente, no te preocupes…la verdad es que…**

_**-Para mí no será ningún problema**…_Dylan interrumpió a Jim en media frase mientras comenzaba a marcar un número en su celular…**_Incluso pediré que sea de mejor calidad que la que trae puesta…¿Sabe quién es el diseñador de su vestimenta?...porque seguro lo estafaron!..._**

Las cejas de detective comenzaron a juntarse…_¿Diseñador?..._**Ya te dije que no es necesario**... _¡Deja el tema por la paz niño presumido!_...**No debes preocuparte por algo tan simple**…dijo en claro tono de advertencia, aunque el muchachito aún no se daba por aludido.

-_Tranquilo detective… en realidad es una pequeñez, ya sabe que con la influencia que posee mi apellido cualquier sastre consideraría un honor confeccionar una camisa para mí…¿Aló?...si, espere un momento…¿Cuál es su talla detective?… _

**-Dylan te doy exactamente cinco segundos para que cuelgues ese teléfono**_**…**_ Jim comenzó a contar con la vista clavada en su reloj…**Cinco...Cuatro…**

_-Pero...pero…detective…yo no sé su talla!_

_-__**…Tres…**__Olvídate de la maldita camisa!...__**dos…Uno…**_La cuenta regresiva hizo sudar frío al chico que observaba con grandes ojos al detective como si fuese una bomba atómica a punto de explotar y por el semblante de Jim era seguro que la radiación destrozaría el sanitario completo!…

**-Ok…Ok…Ya colgué!...ya colgueeee!...**Dylan agitaba su móvil frente al rostro del centinela…_Ufffff había salvado al mundo de una catastrófica explosión!… _bueno, al menos eso pensaba hasta que se le ocurrió añadir un comentario más…

**-¡No se qué carajo le pasa!... ¡Por si no lo ha notado le estoy haciendo un favor detective!...justo iba a reponer su camisa de mierdaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!**

Si, definitivamente la bomba había explotado…solo que en lugar de sonar **BUUMM!...**las paredes retumbaron **SMACK!...****SMACK!...****SMACK!...**y en lugar de carbonizar la comisaría completa…pues… la radiación estaba quemando una parte específica del cuerpo de Dylan.

**-AAAAYYYYY****…**** Merde… AAAAYYYYY…Merde...AAAAYYYYYY…fils de put...AAAYYYYY!**

_**-**__…_SMACK!...¿Quien diria que unas cuantas palmaditas harian que Dylan recordara las clases de frances que su madre el obligo a tomar un año atras?

_**-Hey y yo que pensé que el francés era romántico!…**_SMACK!..._**Cuida tu boca Dylan…**_SMACK!..._** no sea que tu lengua francesa corra el mismo destino enjabonado que mi camisa! …**_

-..SMACK!...

Jim no pudo evitar el sarcástico comentario, que de más está decir, no causó mucha simpatía en el instruido joven…

**¿Ha sido suficiente chico o es necesario continuar con nuestra sesión educativa y cultural sobre el respeto y el lenguaje inapropiado?…**El detective preguntó sosteniendo con fuerza la cintura de Dylan y levantando su mano en el aire dispuesto a continuar con su labor si fuese necesario.

-_Siiii…_Respondió el chico de manera casi inaudible entre jadeos y lágrimas. Su trasero solo había sido receptor de siete palmadas, aunque para Dylan esta había sido la tunda mas dura de toda su vida, claro, tomando en cuenta algunos pequeños detalles como la fuerza del Ex-ranger y lo mimado que era nuestro niño rubio.

_**-¿Si qué?**_

_-Si es suficiente Señor…_Nuestro joven humildemente corrigió su respuesta.

No es que el "humilde" Dylan Smith no deseara seguir insultando a ése desalmado que le había azotado como a un mocoso…es solo que no estaba del todo seguro qué idioma era más…como decirlo…más conveniente y menos arriesgado para expresar sus opiniones_...¿Se enojara este __si lo mando a saludar a su madre en japones?..._

_**-Me alegro…**_Dijo Jim tomando al chico por los hombros y mirando directo a su llorosos ojos…_**aprovecho la oportunidad para aclararte que no voy a soportar ni tu altanería ni tu boca inteligente muchachito…así que este aconsejo aprendas rápido a controlar tu temperamento…yo no tengo madera de maestro de kínder Garden!**_

Dylan bajó la mirada de inmediato ante la dura reprimenda y Jim le vio sonrojarse_…¡Santo Cielo, qué difícil es esto!...Digo, el chico pasa de niñito herido y solitario a mocoso insolente y todopoderoso en un segundo como si fuese un juego de mar, tierra, tierra mar!_

Sin embargo, muy pero muuuuuuyy en el fondo, el detective no podía negar la compasión que sintió por eladolescente ésa mañana. Verle llorar y aferrarse a su camisa como si fuese una tabla de salvación, fue muy desconcertante.

Dylan parecía tan indefenso, tan dulce…bueno, por lo menos hasta que el "espíritu de insolencia" tomó posesión y el soberbio Smith brilló de nuevo_…_Jim suspiró deseando que ésas siete nalgadas hubiesen realizado un "trabajo exorcista" completo en el cuerpo del chico!

En menos de medio día, el detective había jugado a ser una mezcla de kleenex humano y educador temporal del "Rey de Cascada"…aunque al parecer, juzgando por el evidente dolor expresado en la cara del joven, ahora debía interpretar una faceta más complicada… la de un amigo…_Pero quién diría que él…no alguien más…si precisamente no él, invertiría su día en disciplinar y consolar al hijo del idiota de Smith!._.._ ¿Qué pasa con los Espíritus Divinos hoy en día?...¿Están de Vacaciones?_

_**-Bien…**_El detective prosiguió aclarándose un poco la garganta_**…Entonces adelante, camina…**_Dijo empujando al chico hacia la entrada del sanitario con un suave golpe en sus asentaderas...

**-Per…pero…¿A dónde?...**Dylan estaba muy asustado y no intentó, como en ocasiones anteriores, disimularlo. Su voz era apenas un susurro y sus manos se enlazaban detrás de su espalda construyendo una imaginaria fortaleza de protección para su trasero…en caso de futuras y cercanas explosiones atómicas…

_**-Imagino que aún estás en ayunas…**_Hace varios minutos que el reclamo del estómago del joven estaba incomodando a nuestro centinela_**…así que vamos a comprar algo y comeremos juntos…**_Jim trataba de sonar lo más casual posible mientras abría la puerta.

**-¿A comer detective?...¿u…uu…usted y yo?...** Dylan tragó saliva escandalosamente, parecía como si un bulto de sentimientos se hubiesen anudado en su garganta…Bueno tal vez este no fuese un evento tan casual como Jim pensaba…

_**-SI, A COMER…y ya quita esa cara de cachorro asustado…**_El detectivedijo entre gruñidos…_**te garantizo que tu cabeza no está entre el menú del día!**__… _

…Y así continuó su camino dejando a sus espaldas a un no muy convencido jovencito mientras en su mente todavía se preguntaba a qué hora despertaría de aquella pesadilla…_ Ay Dios, si el solo hecho de merendar con Dylan era un evento tan…tan extraño y el día apenas estaba comenzando!…A éste paso seguro terminarían hablando de chicas y sexo mientas tomaban el cafecito de la tarde!_

El detective trataba de recordar las técnicas que Blair utilizaba para no caer en una crisis nerviosa…le serían muy útiles ahora…_¿Qué era?..Ahhh siiii respirar, Maldita sea Ellison RESPIRA_!...Inhala…_uhsssss_…Exhala…una y otra vez…_Ok Jim cálmate, cálmate…solo respira por Dios!…pacienciaaaaaaa…_

Poco a poco el centinela tenía el control de sus emociones nuevamente, para entonces ya estaba frente al timón de su camioneta y observaba como Dylan se abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

En menos de un minuto el vehículo estaba en marcha…su viaje hacia la dimensión desconocida había comenzado!.

…

_**-VIEJO ALTANERO!...pero quién se cree…venir a llamarme mocoso a mí, a miiiiiiii que soy… que soy…BLAIR SANDBURG!...no, no, no y NO… **_

Ul hombrecito se encontraba solo en su apartamento personificando con desbordante madurez, una rabieta infantil…La corta charla que tuvo con el desconocido en la puerta, le había dejado un humor de los mil y un demonios!...vociferando insultos y quejas terminó de colocar las compras en la cocina, pero aún sentía que hervía de cólera…se sirvió un poco de agua y se dejo caer de golpe en la dura silla…Grave, grave, grave error!...

_**-Yo no soy un niño y nadie me CONTROLAAAAAYYYYYY!**_

Blair se levantó de un salto y comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro como si estuviese bailando algo parecido a una danza indígena…_es casi seguro que el grito hizo vibrar hasta el vidrio del ventanal del lobby!_…

…bueno por lo menos ese espontaneo llamado de atención, sirvió para recordarle que por más "crecidito" que su cerebro le dijese que era, pues su adolorido trasero hizo evidente la existencia de un ser superior, quien era muy capaz de controlarle y no solo eso, si no también ponerlo sobre sus rodillas y darle una paliza como a un mocoso de cinco años.

Tratando de "olvidar" la picadura que se activó en su asentaderas, pasó varios minutos descargando maldiciones en contra de su adorado padre, el bendito cepillo, la escritora y el universo entero…_ pero por más coloridos insultos que dijese, aún se sentía tan lleno de rabia!_...

Comenzó arrojar al suelo y a patear una y otra vez los almohadones del sofá con evidente furia…_y no…todavía no se daba por satisfecho!_...

Volaron por el aire los manteles de la cocina junto con el frutero de plástico que estaba sobre la mesa…_uuuuhmmm aún estaba enojado!_...

Tomó en su mano derecha el control remoto del TV dispuesto a practicar tiro al blanco y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas sin destino fijo y…bueno…al parecer si tenía muy buena puntería porque segundos después escuchó claramente el crujir del enorme, bello y finísimo jarrón de porcelana que orgulloso, había adornado por años una de las esquinas del lobby y que ahora estaba destruyéndose en el piso…El escándalo hizo descender su cólera a nivel cero…_Ok, ok…ya estaba calmado muuuuyyy calmado!_

_**-MALDITA SEA BLAIR!...ASESINASTE UN JARRÓN**__!..._El chico se reprendió a sí mismo, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza, retirando los rizos de su cara y observando el cadáver, perdón, los restos de vidrio esparcidos por todos lados…_**Uuuuyyyy ahora que le digo a Jim…que el jarrón se suicidó?!...**_

…_**Piensa Sandburg...Piensa!**_**...**Un par de minutos más y el chico estaba sentado sobre la alfombra, piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados en clara posición de yoga….

…**UUMMM…**y si me hago el tonto_ "¿De qué jarrón hablas Jim?"..._**UUMMM….**y si juego al Psicólogo _"Entiende Jim mi ser interior necesitaba expresarse"… _**UUMMM**_**…**_y si alego demencia_ "Me sentía como un loco Jim!"..__**.**_**UUMMM**_…_y si imploro perdón _"Lo siento Jim, yo lo rompí, no me tortures por favor!"__**…**_**UUUMMM**_…_y si miento_ "Jim Seguro fue un ladrón, llama al 911!"…_**UUUMM…**

Ninguna de las posibles soluciones parecían convencer a Blair…_y si tan solo digo la verdad..."Resulta que en medio de una pataleta de niño regañado destruí medio departamento Jim"...__**UUUUGGGG**__...Noooo mejor sigo analizando otras alternativas, algo tendrá que aparecer…y pronto!_

El estridente sonido del timbre del teléfono extrajo al chico de sus pensamientos. Caminando lento y con cierto temor en su estómago dudó unos segundo en contestar…_No seas idiota niño, Jim no puede verte por el teléfono!_...se regañó mientras tomaba el auricular.

_**- ¿Aló?...¿Aló?...Buenos días…**_

_-Buenos días…_ una voz grave contestó y Blair la reconoció de inmediato.

_**-Ya le dije que Jim no está!...**_El chico respondió de malas, su preocupación por el asesinato del inocente jarrón había desaparecido por completo…_Maldita sea lo que me faltaba el vejete amargado o través!..._

_-Escucha niñito y escúchame muy bien porque no voy a repetirlo…_**la enojada voz amenazó**_…bajé a tomar un café para darnos un poco de tiempo y enfriar los ánimos…ahora voy rumbo al apartamento y espero…no mejor dicho EXIJO que la puerta esté abierta para cuando yo llegue. Voy a suponer que tu grado de inteligencia es superior o por lo menos igual a tu grado de insolencia, así que a menos que quieras provocar un catastrófico incendio te aconsejo que obedezcas porque yo estoy muy cerca de explotar y tu aún más cerca de salir quemado vivo!...¿ENTENDISTE EL MENSAJE NIÑO?_

_**-Sí Señor…**_Blair respondió muy seriecito…._**Entiendo perfectamente…el fuego no es un asunto para tomarlo a la ligera**_…

_-Excelente, ya decía yo que tenías apariencia de ser un chico precavido. Estaré arriba en cinco minutos… _

La comunicación se cortó y nuestro precavido adolescente corrió con prisa…pero no precisamente en dirección a la puerta…_**Qué bueno que sé la manera perfecta de cómo prevenir éste "catastrófico incendio" jajajaja**__…_Blair pensaba dando vueltas como loco, revolviendo trastos viejos en la cocina_…__**esto seguro que le enfriará los ánimos!…**_**.** Segundos después una sonrisa con sabor "extra" a maldad brilló en sus labios mientras llenaba un balde plástico con agua fría…muuuuuyyy fría.

Casi cuatro minutos después el teléfono cobró vida nuevamente. Blair estaba tan ocupado en su proyecto de bombero honorario que casi cae de la silla del susto…se tomó unos segundos para dar el visto bueno a su obra maestra y logró tomar el auricular antes que diera el último timbrazo.

_**-¿Aló?...**_Contestó entre jadeos, el cansancio era evidente e su voz.

_-Tardaré un poco más… el ascensor se averió y voy subiendo por las escaleras…Uhmmm disculpa niño…¿Podrías repetirme cómo te llamas?..._**El Sr. Ellison preguntó en tono amable**..._ Sinceramente no recuerdo tu nombre…_

_-¡Porque no se lo dije anciano tonto!…_**Si Señor, mi nombre es Blair**…_¡Y mi apellido es váyase al infierno!...__**Sandburg…**_

**La** paciencia nunca fue una de las mejores virtudes en la familia Ellison y William estaba impaciente por obtener respuestas…**-Muy bien Blair…ahora quiero saber por qué vives en el apartamento del detective Ellison?…**

_-¡Y yo quisiera saber porque no se larga al infierno de vejestorios y que me deja en paz!...__** Es sencillo Señor, vivo aquí porque Jim es mi padre… **__¡Viejo, feo, amargado y también metiche!..._

Medio minuto de silencio y el chico pensó que con un poco de suerte, tal vez el vejete se había caído por las escaleras.

_**-¿Aló?.. ¿Alóoooo?...¿Sigue ahí Señor…señoooor?**_

_-_**Ellison…**la voz respondió aclarando un poco su garganta…**Soy el Señor William Ellison…el padre del detective James Ellison…**

Esta vez fue el turno de Blair para permanecer completamente mudo.

…

Para explicar mejor lo que nuestro quinceañero de rizos sintió justo en ese momento, pido al lector favor elabore la siguiente receta: "Mezclar dos tazas de **nerviosismo**, una pizca de **angustia**_**, **_mucha **confusión,**un **paro cardiaco** de preferencia mortal, una cuchara grande de **terror** y **acidez estomacal** al gusto… Cocinar todos los ingredientes a fuego muuuuy lento, así prolongará más la **agonía** y el **dolor** brindará **amargura** a la mezcla… Por último servir y tomar de preferencia bien caliente para que su garganta se queme y quede literalmente sin la capacidad de pronunciar una sola palabra…Ahh y de preferencia acompañarlo con un vaso de escalofríos bien frío".

…

_-_**Escucha Blair**_…_La voz de William interrumpió el agudo silencio y el colapso nervioso del chico…**tenemos mucho de qué hablar y al parecer no es apropiado seguir conversando por teléfono…voy a colgar… ya casi estoy llegando…**

Incapaz de superar el impacto que la insólita presentación había provocado en todo su cuerpo, Blair se mantuvo estático… se volvió una estatua de piedra con el auricular en su oreja y escuchando el "tu tu tu tu" que le indicaba el fin de la llamada…y de su corta existencia en ésta vida.

**_-¿Pero qué te traes conmigo?..._**reclamó viendo al cielo_…_

"_Nunca luches contra el destino, relájate y todo saldrá bien**"**__…_Como respuesta a su reclamo silencioso, Blair recordó las palabras que Naomi dijo la última vez que le vio…justo antes de dejarlo solo en aquella estación de trenes. Debía reconocer, que aunque en aquella ocasión, sintió que su futuro estaba desecho, pues la vida se había encargado de mostrarle lo contrario….aunque ahora, justo en éstos momentos…pues no parecía muy convencido de creer en ese viejo cliché de que "todo saldrá bien"

_-¿Todo saldrá bien?...Ayyy no me vengas con cuentecitos baratos que ya crecí!... Nada, nada absolutamente nada saldrá bien!..._**Blair recobró su voz y la movilidad en su cuerpo, gritando y moviendo como loco sus manos comenzó una fuerte pelea contra…contra…¿El cielo?...**_¿Porqué no me advertiste que ése hombre era el padre de Jim?...Por lo menos no le hubiese insultado!...Ahhhh y para colmo la bromita del balde de agua fría… agua fría…el balde…Santo cielo el maldito baldeeeeeee!_

Olvidando la fuerte discusión que se sostenía con el hombre invisible, Blair se lanzó a la velocidad de…bueno…de un rayo o del mismo superman hacia la puerta, en el preciso instante en que William estaba llegando…

Sin pensarlo mucho, el chico abrió la puerta de un jalón y un enorme cacharro de agua fría cayó sobre su hermosa cabecita.

_**-OUHHHHHH…Maldita sea!...está tan fríaaaaaaaaa!**_

…

_**-¿Ya decidiste qué ordenar?**__..._Jim preguntaba a Dylan, con evidente molestia en su voz…_**No tenemos todo el día muchachito!**_

Ambos estaban sentados en un pequeño y sencillo comedor ubicado frente al muelle. Jim sabía perfectamente que los suculentos platillos ofrecidos en aquel lugar no constituían precisamente la dieta básica de un niño rico y mimado como Dylan…Pero si él, uno de los mejores detectives de Cascada, iba a pasar su tarde como niñera del mocoso, pues… bien podía tirar uno que otro truco para torturar un poco al chico y al mismo tiempo extraerlo de su acostumbrado mundo de lujo y fama.

Jim casi se atraganta de la risa cuando vio la mueca dibujada en el rostro de Dylan, al leer el menú.

_-No señor…yo…no…quiero nada Señor…_.El chico respondió titubeante mientras colocaba el menú de nuevo sobre la mesa.

_**- ¿Qué pasa chico?...y no vayas a decirme que no tienes hambre!...**_Jim no necesitaba ser un centinela para escuchar el león que rugía dentro del estómago de su compañero.

**-Si si tengo…es….que…bueno…yo…**

_**-¿Es que tú qué?**_ …_Ya dilo de una vez!...Dime que la comida no cumple con los estándar de la cocina francesa a la que estás acostumbrado._

_-_**Es que…**Dylan continuaba muy interesado en analizar el sucio piso del local.

-_**Vamos chico habla!...**__ AAhhhh Seguramente me darás un sermón sobre la higiene…restriégame en mi cara que un chico de tu clase no come en lugares tan pobres!_

_-_**Detective yo**_…_El joven alzó sus vista y Jim notó un claro rastro de pena en su mirada…**Yo no tengo dinero para pagar por la comida**…Dijo de un suspiro, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas de vergüenza.

_**-¿Qué?...**_Ok esta simple declaración había tomado por sorpresa a nuestro héroe.

**-Lo lamento detective, en serio que lo lamento…yo no traigo ni un centavo encima y …**

_-__**Alto, alto, alto...**_Jim también colocaba su menú sobre la mesa, interrumpiendo las disculpas de Dylan…_**No sé si entendí bien…¿Dices que no traes dinero para pagar por la comida que yo…**_El detective se señaló a sí mismo con ambas manos…_**Te estoy invitando?**_

Dylan solo se encogió de hombros, aun que segundos más tarde al notar la mirada asesina de Jim, decidió, por seguridad personal, dar una respuesta verbal…**-Bueno es que…yo pensé que usted querría que yo pagara la cuenta…siempre sucede lo mismo, la gente me invita a comer y luego esperan que yo cancele todo lo que consumimos... Así es mi mundo detective, las personas desean que yo les pague por su compañía….Hasta mis amigos lo hacen!...**

_**-Pues en mi mundo cuando un amigo te invita a almorzar…es simplemente eso, una invitación. Comen juntos y se divierten…No veo nada extraño en eso…**_

**-Bueno…Para mí sí lo es!...Vamos detective…Toda Cascada sabe quien soy y el dinero que mi padre tiene…siempre, siempre, sieeeeempre quieren sacar provecho de eso!**

_**- No lo dudo, pero en ésta ocasión vamos a olvidarnos de quien eres y quien put…**_Jim se detuvo a media palabrota…_**pueda ser tu padre!**_

Dylan se sonrió ante la espontánea corrección de lenguaje…**¿Entonces solo seremos nada más que dos amigos almorzando juntos?...**Preguntó sin ocultar la alegría en su voz_._

_**-Eeehhh Si claro**__…¿Amigos?...Dios a qué hora se volvieron amigos!...__**y te garantizo que yo pagaré la cuenta!...**__recuerda Jim respira!_

_**-**__**Genial!..Entonces quieroooo**…_Dylan miraba el menú con la emoción de un niño en plena dulcería_…_**Una hamburguesa con doblecarne…queso…papas fritas y…**

…Y mientras el chico ordenaba comida para un ejército completo, Jim no pudo ocultar un pensar que tal vez y solo tal vez se hubiese equivocado respecto al mocoso mimado. Sí definitivamente éste día dejaría una lección de humildad en el corazón de Dylan…y de paso un recordatorio a nuestro querido centinela de no juzgar a las personas por su apariencia.

…

Por un motivo más fuerte que el cansancio o la edad, el Sr. Ellison subía, con pasos lentos uno a uno los peldaños de las escaleras. Se encontraba muy confuso con la noticia que acaba de recibir_…¿Jim tenía un hijo?..._Si bien es cierto, él y James nunca mantuvieron una relación de padre e hijo…como decirlo….muy afectiva y cercana, parte por sus obligaciones como empresario y parte por las obligaciones de James como detective…pero le era imposible pensar en que su hijo fuese capaz de ocultarle algo tan importante como esto.

Otro peldaño más y su mente recordó los escasos momentos compartidos con sus hijos…sus mayores tesoros. Con tristeza lamentó no haber estado ahí para ellos durante tantos años. Como cualquier hombre de negocios en su posición, la mayor parte de sus actividades diarias las dedicaba a sus empresas, lo que garantizaría que sus hijos disfrutarían de una sustanciosa herencia en el futuro…pero ahora, a su edad, un sentimiento de intranquilidad había tocado a la puerta de su corazón y empezó a extrañar con fervor de sus muchachos.

No pretendía cambiar el pasado, sabía que después de tantos años ausente, las cosas no serían color de rosa…pero no importaba la cantidad de tiempo que tuviera que invertir para reparar los lazos paternales con James. Estaba dispuesto a todo...a todo…o al menos eso pensaba hasta que cierto jovencito insolente apareció en la escena…

Al fin…se detuvo y suspiró frente a la puerta…había llegado el momento de obtener repuestas…estaba a punto de abrir cuando algo le empujó muy fuerte hacia atrás…tardó un segundo en escuchar un profundo estruendo seguido de un agonizante grito...

_**-OUHHHHHH…Maldita sea!...está tan fríaaaaaaaaa!**_

Sin entender muy bien qué diablos estaba pasando, con la puerta abierta de par en par, William contempló con sorpresa el extraño cuadro que tenía frente a sus ojos…Con su cabellera rizada completamente empapada, Blair estaba maldiciendo y saltando de un lado al otro, sus manos daban leves masajes a su cabeza…al parecer el balde le había lastimado.

Pasados un par de segundos, en los cuales, el chico no se atrevía moverse de la entrada y mucho menos a mirar a su invitado a los ojos, el Sr. Ellison se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso firme hacia adelante…

_**-Bien, creo que ya puedo pasar a menos claro que tengas otra sorpresita bajo la manga…**_

**-Señor…yo…es que…yo...yo…los siento… Dijo el chico, al fin de muchos tartamudeos, con tono derrotado…Yo puedo explicarlo…**

_**-¡Y yo muero por escuchar tu explicación jovencito!...Pero primero quiero que subas a tu habitación y te cambies de ropa…**_William hizo una pausa y luego agregó_…__**Podrías resfriarte…**_

Blair elevó de pronto su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos del caballero_…¿Estaba alucinando o el hombre estaba preocupado por su salud?_

**-No…no se preocupe Señor**_…_Blair tragó saliva…**Señor Ellison…yo estoy bien…**

_**-Bien mojado!...**_Esta vez el tono de William no era muy amistoso que digamos…_**Mira chico, sé que es probable que el agua helada haya congelado tu cerebro, pero piensa un poco…si no te cambias de ropa de inmediato podrías contraer una neumonía**__._

Blair asistió con un movimiento de cabeza dando a William espacio suficiente para que entrara al apartamento.

Con los labios muy apretados, William dio un mirada a la casa y las cosas iban de mal en peor...Todo era un verdadero desastre…manteles y cojines tirados en el piso, ropa esparcida por todos lados, parecía como si el lobby hubiese sido el escenario de una cruda guerra que había dejado, al parecer una lamentable baja…el bello jarrón antiguo que él mismo compró para James hace tantos años atrás.

Cuando Blair notó la aguda mirada que el Sr. Ellison dirigió a los restos del jarrón empezó a tener escalofríos a gran escala…y no precisamente por el repentino baño de agua fría que acababa de tomar…

**-Uhmmm Señor…yo…le explicaré...yo**…

_**- Blair…¿Te duelen tus piernas?...**_William interrumpió al chico a media frase con seriedad. Demás está decir que Blair quedó muy sorprendido por la extraña pregunta…

**-No Señor, mis piernas están bien…yo no...**

_**-Entonces…¿Puedes caminar perfectamente?...**_

**-¿caminar?...Si …Si claro Señor…¿Por qué la preg…**

_**-¿Y tus oídos?...¿Tienes algún problema de audición muchacho?**_

**-¿Mis oídos?...yo escucho bien Señor…pero…**

_**-Entonces…si tus orejitas escucharon lo que dije de cambiarte de ropa y tus piernitas pueden moverse solitas a tu habitación…QUE HACES AQUÍ PARADO TODAVÍA!**_

Para cuando William terminó de gritar, las piernitas de Blair ya lo habían tele-trasportado gentilmente hasta su cuarto. En el momento en que escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, William tomó su celular y sin perder tiempo marcó de inmediato…

_**-¿Aló?...Buenas tardes Milly.**_

_-Buenas tardes Sr. Ellison…_**Una alegre y respetuosa voz femenina contestó**…_¿En qué puedo ayudarle?..._

_-__**Necesito que contactes de inmediato al Sr. Graham…me urge que investigue a una persona.**_

_-Claro Sr. Ellison, anotaré los datos en seguida._

_-__**Blair Sandburg… un joven de aproximadamente quince…Uhmmmm….o diez y seis años.**_

_-B.l.a.i.r S.a.n.d.b.u.r.g… _Milly repitió puntualizando letra por letra…_¿Alguna información especial que necesite saber Sr. Ellison?_

_**-Todo. Quiero saberlo todo. ¿Quiénes son sus padres?¿Dónde vive?¿A qué se dedica? Y lo más importante…¿Qué relación tiene con mi hijo James Ellison?...Me urge que…**_

-Si tiene prisa, yo podría ayudar a dar respuesta a todas sus preguntas Señor…Una voz juvenil interrumpió la conversación telefónica de William.

El Sr. Ellison volteó de inmediato para identificar al propietario de la voz. Un chico alto, delgado y pelo negro, de semblante evidentemente nervioso, se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Lamento…**dijo aclarando con escándalo su garganta**…Lamento interrumpir su llamada…uhmmm…la puerta estaba abierta, el piso húmedo y yo pensé que Blair había tenido algún accidente…pero…pero…en serio yo podría ayudar si usted quiere…

El hombre mayor le dirigió una sospechosa mirada…_**Ya sabes que hacer Milly…Dile a Graham que se comunique en cuanto tenga noticias…Adiós…**_Cortando de inmediato la conversación, William centró toda su atención en el recién llegado…

-_**Bien jovencito...¿Quién eres?...**_La paciencia de William era escaza, muuuuy escaza.

_**-**_Me llamo Tom…**El miedo era evidente en la voz del muchacho**…Tomás Reyns…**Dijo mientras extendía la mano saludando respetuosamente…**Soy amigo de Blair...de la Universidad…Ambos estudiamos en la Universidad de Rainer.

Los ojos de William, se abrieron un poco en la sorpresa..._¿El mocoso era un estudiante universitario?..._pero no expresó ningún comentario al respecto.

-Yo conozco muy bien a Blair, hemos sido amigos hace varios años y yo podría hablarle de él y…

_**-Y apuesto a que me darías las mejores referencias sobre tu amigo…¿No es cierto?...**_William interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sé lo que está pensando Señor…pero yo solo le diría la verdad…Blair es un gran chico…y…pues quiere mucho a su hijo el Detective Ellison…como si fuese un padre para él.

_**-¿Cómo si fuese un padre?...**_William repitió como un eco…_**¿Eso quiere decir que ese muchachito no es hijo de James?...**_

-No, no comparten lazos de sangre…pero…podría decirse que son padre e hijo…por lazos de amor.

_**- Claro!…Teniendo comida gratis, casa y todas las comodidades a su entera disposición...estoy más que seguro que tu amigo quiere a James como su verdadero Padre…**__Jájajaja__**…pero que explicación tan cursi!...**_

Tom suspiró…esto no estaba saliendo cómo esperaba, éste hombre le daba muy mala espina…debía convencerlo de que Blair Sandburg era una buena persona… _¿Pero cómo?..._al parecer nada de lo que él pudiese decir ayudaría mucho a la causa…_El hombre parecía desconfiar hasta de su propia sombra!..._ Blair era su amigo y él quería ayudarle, deseaba contar al viejo toda la historia…pero para ser sinceros ni el mismo sabía la versión completa… su corazón empezó a sentirse pequeño de impotencia.

Tom analizó al caballero que estaba frente a él…su semblante soberbio y frío_...¿Cómo explicarle que el detective y Blair…eran…eran como una familia?_…bastaba con verles interactuar juntos unos minutos para darse cuenta del cariño puro y desinteresado que les unía. Parecía difícil de creer, que en tan poco tiempo ambos se hubiesen acoplado uno al otro como si fuesen piezas de un rompecabezas destinados a encajar a la perfección. Pero siendo sinceros, él también tuvo muchas dudas al respecto.

El detective Ellison le parecía un hombre tan…tan…intimidante. Con su porte militar y mirada de asesino en serie, Jim hacía que el estómago de Tom se estremeciera…_y eso que sólo habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras!_ …Este simple hecho motivó la compasión de Tom por su mejor amigo, aunque la evidencia indicaba todo lo contrario…el joven de rizos ahora parecía feliz…bueno salvo cuando se metía en alguna travesura… _Entonces sí que Blair lucía estresado!..._

Por acción espontanea, sonriendo un poco, el chico recordó el día en que el cabello del engreído Dylan Smith, era verde, muuuy verde…_Uyyy ese día fue de locos!..._Pero fue, precisamente, ese colorido incidente el que hizo que Tom se convenciera del amor y la confianza que el detective sentía por Blair…su hijo. La escena en la oficina del Decano aún estaba fresca en su mente…Jim actuó a la altura en todo momento, su mirada de autoridad y ternura impresionaron al chico, que a pesar de tener un ojo morado, se sentía en paz, sabiendo que Blair estaba en buenas manos…en las manos de su padre.

**-**_**Bueno como al parecer te has quedado sin más palabras que agregar a nuestra conversación**__…_La voz seca y fría de William sacudió tanto el cerebro como el cuerpo de Tom…_**pues yo creo que es mejor que te vayas .Tu amigo y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar**__._

**_-Aún tengo algo más que decirle Señor…_**El chico habló con serenidad, mientras buscaba algo con interés entre las cosas de su mochila…**_Mejor dicho que entregarle…¿Dónde carajos puse el sobre?_**

William hizo sonar su garganta y el jovencito levantó un poco la mirada…

**-Oohhh me disculpo por mi lenguaje señor…yo…estoy**…Tom balbuceaba sin dejar de revolver de un lado a otro sus cosas…**Ahhhh aquí está!...La encontré!**

_**-Excelente!…**_William gritó imitando el tono emocionado de Tom, para luego añadir en tono muy serio…_**ahora ya puedes irte**_.

_-_**Si si…ya me voy…**El chico dijo tomando la mano de William y depositando en ella un pequeño sobre…**Tome señor, esto es para usted léalo!...**terminó de gritar mientras corría rápidamente fuera del apartamento…

_**-Pero que…**_William no pudo decir mucho, dio un vistazo rápido al paquete sobre su mano y cuando levantó la mirada…Tom había desaparecido por completo._**-Estos chicos están completamente locos!...**_Dijo para sí mismo, mientras examinaba el sobrecito…_**y lo peor es que yo también estoy a punto de**_ _**enloquecer!**_

Colocó la nota sobre la mesa y respiró hondo varias concentrando sus ojos en la puerta de la habitación de Blair…_**Será posible que el chico haya ido a comprar una camisa seca hasta China!…¿Por qué diablos tarda tanto?**_

Bueno, según lo analizó solo tenía dos opciones…esperar sentado, en los restos del sofá que habían sobrevivido al huracán Blair…o entrar a la habitación y sacar al niño a punta de nalgadas!…

Estaba dispuesto a optar por la segunda opción, cuando el pequeñito e insignificante sobre tentó su curiosidad de nuevo…_Solo Dios sabe que maléfica broma se encontraría dentro del paquete_…pero aún así…_El gran William Ellison no era ningún cobarde!_

Se armó de valor, abrió el paquete y encontró con una carta…solo una inofensiva y patética carta…_tanto lío por una simple notita!_

Sin saberlo, el millonario empresario William Ellison estaba tomando un pequeño viaje al mundo de lo desconocido…La dimensión Sandburg…

Rodando sus ojos y con cara de fastidio comenzó a leer en silencio…


	14. ¿Quién es Blair?¿Quién es Dylan? partI

12

**CAPITULO 12**

**¿QUIEN ES BLAIR SANDBURG…Y QUIEN ES DYLAN SMITH?**

**(Parte I)**

Tom bajó rápidamente saltando de dos en dos los escalones del edificio como si fuese perseguido por un enjambre de abejas asesinas… _**¡Maldito elevador!...**_se repetía mientras jadeaba de cansancio y bajaba el último peldaño.

Sentía que, aparte de su mochila, cargaba un extraño sentimiento en su espalda…rogaba de corazón al cielo no haberse equivocado al entregar esa nota al Sr. William Ellison… _**¡¿Pero por Dios…qué más podía hacer?!...**_

Después de todo el lío que se armó en la oficina del Decano, por la inocente y verde bromita con el cabello de Dylan, Blair había desaparecido literalmente de su radar y eso le tenía muy incómodo. Llevaba casi una semana completa con la firme intención de visitar el departamento del detective para devolver el bendito testamento que su amigo había escrito encomendándole entregarlo a Naomi en caso de que Jim lo asesinara.

Se pasó varios días esperando que su compañero diera señales de vida (_o muerte_)…PERO NADA!...Sabía que Blair estaba suspendido de la universidad pero ésa no era ninguna excusa para no hacerle una llamadita, mandarle un correo, una notita o aunque sea hacerle señales de humo!

Es una lástima que el pobre Tom ignorara, que precisamente ésa semana, mientras él se sentía como un novio abandonado en pleno altar, su compañero universitario jugaba al detective. Así que entre el seguimiento de un asesino en serie y el exhaustivo análisis de una de las esquinas del lobby, Blair pasó unos días bastante entretenidos… aaaahhhh, sin dejar de lado, el juicio Ellison Vrs. Sandburg, en el cual el trasero de nuestro chico de rizos fue sentenciado a morir a cepillazos…

…Tomando en cuenta todos los acontecimientos anteriores, es totalmente comprensible que el cerebro de Blair hubiese borrado por completo la existencia de cierta carta de despedida…y para ser sinceros, hasta de que alguna vez en su corta vida conoció alguien llamado Tom.

Ese día, muy temprano por la mañana, la escaza paciencia de Tom llegó a su límite y se hartó de esperar a que el desaparecido cayera del cielo. Guiado por su cólera interna, caminó hacia el apartamento de su compañero, escondiendo la dichosa carta en su mochila y deseando que su amigo estuviera en muletas, en coma o agonizando de una enfermedad incurable…solo así se salvaría de ser consumido por la furia de Tomás Reyns!

Pero los planes de Tom dieron un brinco inesperado, la cosa pasó de mal a peor y por último a grado catastrófico desde el instante en que puso sus piecitos en el apartamento hasta que, prácticamente, arrojó el testamento de Blair a las manos de William. Es por esa razón que en el momento actual, en vez de concentrarse en torturar a su amigo por su inexplicable desaparición, el cerebro de Tom se concentraba en salvar su propio pellejo…

La verdad es que originalmente sus intenciones eran devolver a Blair su cartita y puessss…como no apareció por ningún lado, podía alegar en su defensa que por esa razón entregó el sobre en las manos del Sr. Ellison... _**No sería su culpa de que el viejo metiche leyera la carta!**_**…**.esa perecía una buena excusa…

**-**_**Agggg a quién quiero engañar…**_ Tom suspiró desahuciado…_**Blair me va Mataaaaarrrr, esa carta era algo privado**__!...__**-¡¿Por qué tuve que venir a buscarlo precisamente hoy?!...**_continuaba auto regañándose sin dejar de caminar_**…¡Nunca debí escuchar ésa conversación telefónica!...¡Esto me pasa por metido!…**_ Decía dándose un par de coscorrones en su pequeña cabecita_**… ¡Ahhhh seguro que Blair me mata cuando se entere de lo que hice!...**_Desaceleró un poco sus pasos e intentó ordenar sus ideas…

Con su vista clavada en el sucio pavimento, el chico no pudoevitar dudar que tal vez sus acciones habían ocasionado a su compañero universitario mayores problemas…_**¿Debía regresar al apartamento y rescatar la nota?**_…se cuestionó deteniendo sus pasos y dando una melancólica mirada hacia atrás…_**Ni loco!...**_se respondió entre dientes mientras retomaba su camino…_**Ahora es mi turno para desaparecer del mapa!**_

Blair siempre le dijo que debía creer en el destino y que cada cosa ocurría por una razón… _**¡Esta es una excelente oportunidad para probar tu teoría amigo!**__..._ exclamó en voz alta un poco más animado.

Con esas palabras, el adolescente se consoló a sí mismo y dobló en la esquina, perdiendo por completo la vista del edificio y dejando atrás, aparte de un incómodo sentimiento de culpa, a cierto caballero que leía en silencio una corta nota que estremecería los cimientos de su frío y solitario universo…

**MI CARTA DE DESPEDIDA**

"_**Yo Blair Sandburg, en pleno uso de mis facultades y tomando en cuenta que carezco de valores monetarios que heredar; escribo ésta carta para que sea entregada a mi Madre, el día de mi funeral":**_

_**Querida Naomi…**_

"**No es mi deseo alarmarte, pero creo que cuando recibas ésta nota, mi alma ya estará visitando el mundo de los espíritus divinos de los que tanto me has hablado…**_a menos que alguna persona caritativa, decida patrocinarme un viaje sin retorno a África!... _**bueno**, **en fin,** **lo importante aquí es que antes de partir al cielo…**_¿o al infierno?...Caray espero que no!__**… **_**quiero hablarte de mis aventuras en éstos últimos meses, en realidad, de una persona en especial, James Ellison, el motivo de que aún siga con vida en este mundo**_**…**__e irónicamente también el motivo de mi muerte!_

**Sé qué te preguntarás…¿Quién demonios es ese fulano?...pues…verás**…_¿Cómo se lo digo?…_**Jim es mi padre…Alto, Altoooo!...respira un poco y no grites, déjame explicarte, Jim no es…**_lastimosamente**…**_**mi padre biológico**_**, **_**pero es lo más cercano a uno que he tenido en toda mi existencia**_…y qué conste que no te estoy reclamando…bueno, si tal vez un poco._

**No voy a darte muchos detalles de cómo nos conocimos…**_Porque seguro que si te cuento, tú también querrías matarme, mejor la versión completa de la historia me la reservo para mí solito!..._**Pero puedo garantizarte que ambos fuimos**_…¿cómo explicarlo?…_**Unidos por el destino**_**...**__si gracias a Jim descubrí que ese destino del que tú tanto hablas realmente existe!_

**Yo nunca te lo dije, pero siempre soñé con tener un padre millonario que me diera una vida llena de lujos…**_chicas a montones!…_**y comodidades materiales…**_ Dios yo envidiaba al idiota de Dylan!_**... y ahora, el destino me ha enseñado que el dinero no basta para ser feliz. Jim no tiene fortuna alguna, vive una vida modesta y nunca ha puesto a mis pies regalos finos y caros, pero si me ha entregado su apoyo incondicional, ha arriesgado su vida por mi culpa... **_bueno no por mi culpa, si no porque él es muy sobreprotector__!_**…y eso es algo que no tiene precio.**

**En poco tiempo se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo…**_Ojalá Tom no se ponga celoso!_**...me protege…**_Aunque siempre exagera!_**... Me cuida tanto…**_que ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me ha salvado el pellejo_**…Confía en mí…**_y mira que a veces no merezco__su confianza_**…y disfruto gastando el tiempo en su compañía…**_lástima que he pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo boca abajo sobre sus rodillas!..._

**Jim siempre tiene tiempo para escuchar mis tonterías, nunca está ocupado y me ha explicado…**_lamentablemente__con algo más que simples palabras_**…que mi seguridad es muy importante.****Te garantizo…**_aunque mi parte trasera opine lo contrario_**…que considero, él es el mejor regalo que el destino pudo enviarme.**

**Jim es…**_aparte de controlador, mandón, gruñón, estricto y autoritario_**…según mi humilde opinión, EL PADRE PERFECTO PARA MI.**

**Debo confesar…**_Con mucha vergüenza…_** que le he dado uno que otro dolor de cabeza...**_O mejor dicho migraña permanente, además de un par de infartos y hasta pienso que soy el motivo de que Jim esté casi calvo!..._**Pero a él no le importa los pequeños…**_enormes_**… Problemitas…** _catástrofes_…**que muy de vez en cuando…**_ a diario_**…accidentalmente…**_uhmmm..._**ocasione.**

**Jim me impulsa…**_literalmente…_**Con su amor**_…y un maldito cepillo en su mano_**…A ser una mejor persona día a día y siempre…**_Siempre, Sieeeeempre_**…perdona mis errores.**

**No sé si me he vuelto loco Naomi, pero si por esas casualidades de la vida, mi padre biológico fuese un empresario de gran fortuna, como esos que aparecen radiantes en las portadas de las revistas sociales…Te juro que yo, Blair Sandburg, no dudaría en renunciar a todo, con tal de permanecer al lado del único ser que se ha ganado a pulso el derecho de ser llamado por mi boca "Padre"…James Ellison.**

**Soy consciente que ni en cien años, podré pagar lo que Jim ha hecho por mí y sabes mejor que yo que no tengo nada que ofrecer más que mi cariño sincero, el respeto y admiración que en mi corazón han nacido por el hombre que me ha dado el honor de llamarme "hijo".**

**Tengo…**_muy pero muy__escazas_**…esperanzas de salir vivo de ésta, pero si eso sucede…**_y si Jim solo pulveriza mis asentaderas, en lugar de mi cuerpo entero…_**deseo que algún día puedas visitarme y conocerlo. Sé que te agradará…**

**Mientras tanto, solo quiero decirte que no te preocupes por mí…**_Cómo si alguna vez lo hubieses hecho!_**…Yo aún conservo en mi mente tu último consejo…**_** "Nunca luches contra el destino, relájate y todo saldrá bien"**_**… **_aunque le he hecho uno que otro arreglo personal… "Ya no tienes que luchar solo contra el destino, relájate, Jim está a tu lado y todo saldrá bien"…_**Y te alegrará saber que se ha vuelto el estandarte de mi vida.**

**Sin más que decir...**_Pero con un millón de preguntas en mi cabeza_**…me despido…**

**Con amor, tu hijo**_…Si el mismo que abandonaste!_

_**Blair**_**.**

Con la insignificante notita temblando en sus manos y sin ninguna razón racionalmente lógica, el corazón del magnate William Ellison se empequeñecía con cada palabra leída y para cuando dio fin a su lectura, sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Era imposible negar el amor, el respeto y la admiración que Blair sentía por el detective.

Su hijo James, sin saberlo realmente, acababa de darle una importante lección…el verdadero significado de la palabra "Papá"…_y lo irónico de la situación, es que Jim ni siquiera tenía hijos todavía!..._

Seguramente el detective había aprendido, no del buen ejemplo, si no, de los errores de su propio padre; quien envuelto en su mundo de empresas y fortuna, había perdido el verdadero enfoque de una vida en familia.

_¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?¿Qué importancia tiene ahora obtener, según las grandes revistas, el título de empresario del año…cuando ha perdido por completo la oportunidad de aspirar a un título de más valor…el de ser un Padre en toda la extensión de la palabra?¿Será posible que sus hijos le perdonen algún día?..._

Hoy solo le quedaba apelar a la compasión del destino… _ése mismo destino que había regalado a Jim un hijo…y a Blair un padre._ Tal vez, algún día se compadezca del engreído William Ellison y le brinde una segunda oportunidad.

_**-Uhmmm Señor Ellison…¿Está usted bien?**_... Con mucho respeto, una vocecita interrogó al hombre, extrayéndole de sus lamentos…

_-**Si, si muchacho, yo estoy bien….**_Dijo escondiendo el sobre en su gabardina, para luego preguntar con dureza…**_¿Por qué diablos te tomó tanto tiempo vestirte?..._**en el instante en que William dio vuelta para enfrentarse al recién llegado, supo la respuesta a su pregunta…el chico estaba impecable.

Vestido con pantalones de tela, camisa formal, zapatillas cuidadosamente lustradas y su pelo todavía húmedo pero elegantemente recogido…Blair Sandburg lucía como un verdadero caballero.

William analizó, digamos que con visión de rayos x, el cuerpo que nervioso se negaba a levantar la mirada. Blair trató de mantenerse inmóvil durante cada segundo que duró el examen visual, pero su cabeza le dolía un poco y no pudo evitar frotar de vez en cuando la pequeña herida que el balde hizo en su frente.

_**-Uhmm…yo bueno…es que…**_

**-¿Dónde guarda James el botiquín de primeros auxilios?...**el anciano preguntó interrumpiendo el balbuceo del niño.

_**-Ehhhhh…**_

_-_**No importa iré a dar un vistazo al cajón del cuarto de baño, creo que se encuentra ahí…**El Sr. Ellison rodó sus ojos y caminó hacia el sanitario, pensando en el largo largo largo tiempo que llevaba sin hacer una visita al apartamento de su hijo.

_**-Pero escuche señor…**_

**_-No tú escúchame a mí Blair!..._**William se giró y miró al jovencito con cara de "_si hablas te arranco la lengua_"...**voy a traer unas vendas y un poco de alcohol para curar ese golpe en tu cabeza dura y mientras tanto tu trasero va a permanecer sentadito en lo que queda del sofá esperando por mi!…**El Sr. Ellison dio un paso más cerca de Blair y agregó…** ya tendremos tiempo de charlar sobre la inusual bienvenida que planeaste para recibirme!**

Cuando el hombre dio la vuelta de nuevo, el chico ya estaba muy obedientemente sentado, no tenía caso echar más leña al fuego…

_**-Uffff tanto esfuerzo para** nada!_…Blair murmuró pateando un cojín…Nunca en su vida había vestido tan elegante y el viejito la seguía en su contra…_**Todo sea por dar una buena impresión al padre de Jim!...**_Terminó diciendo entre suspiros y lamentándose que al cambiarse de ropa, no se le ocurriera vestirse de negro…para su propio funeral!

William por su parte tomó más tiempo de lo esperado, todavía estaba muy confundido con la lectura de la carta. Ignoraba los motivos que hubiesen llevado al joven a escribirla, pero no podía negar que parecía sincera…_Su corazón le aseguraba que era tan sincera y cristalina como la mirada en los ojos de su escritor…_revolviendo todo, encontró lo que buscaba, además de un curioso objeto que llamó su atención pero que al fin y al cabo decidió ignorar. Una fina risa adornó su boca cuando a su regreso observó al dulce niño sentado y con una evidente cara de remordimiento.

-_**Ven aquí**_**…**ordenó en tono más severo del que pretendía, aunque al parecer era el tono correcto porque Blair obedeció sin titubear y se acercó junto a la mesa donde el Sr. Ellison colocaba los instrumentos.

William comenzó a empapar un algodón con abundante alcohol y Blair soltó un quejido que atrajo la mirada del caballero… _**Voy a curarte la herida y espero no te comportes como un niño mimado!**__..._Dijo en tono serio viendo directo a los ojos del cachorro asustado.

Ya sea por orgullo, o por simple valentía, Blair no dijo ni pío durante lo que el juró, fue una intervención quirúrgica a gran escala.

Cuando William terminó su trabajo de cirujano, depositó con cuidado su gabardina sobre el sofá, dejó su celular sobre la mesa, caminó lentamente hacia el sanitario para colocar el botiquín nuevamente en su lugar y regresó para encontrar el lobby completamente VACÍO...

...

_**-¿VACÍO?...**_La voz, mejor dicho el grito, del detective James Ellison atrajo las miradas de todos los comensales de la cafetería…_** ¡Dices que entraste a robar un almacén solo porque el lugar estaba VACIO!... **_

_-Pe…pe...pero detective, es que no quería que nadie me viera…y…y...yo…pues… esperé a que todo estuviera vacío y…_

_**-Vacío tienes el cerebro Dylan!...**_ Jim continúo gritando, solo que ésta vez acompañó sus palabras con un, no tan suave, golpe en la cabeza del chico.

_-AAAYYYYY!...pero era un reto!..._**Dylan comentaba mientras daba un masaje a su cabecita…**_Qué debía hacer Detective?!_

_**-Uhmmm…No sé…tal vez…NEGARTE! **_

_-No podía!...Necesitaba el dinero!_

Las cejas del detective se juntaron de forma altamente peligrosa y Dylan supo que era el momento exacto para ampliar su explicación…

**_- Después del incidente en la universidad Uhmmm…¿Lo recuerda verdad?._..**el hombre asistió en silencio**…_Pues mi padre estaba furioso por…_**

_**-Por la pelea con Blair…**_el detective interrumpió…

_-**No, no Señor, la pelea con su hijo fue lo de menos…mi padre se molestó por la humillación que mi pelo verde traería sobre la vida social de la familia Smith...**_Dylan soltó de un golpe y ahora las cejas de Jim subieron hasta casi tocar su escaza cabellera._..**Bueno el caso es que canceló todas mis tarjetas de crédito y yo necesitaba pagar una deuda de...**_

_**-De juego…**_El detective terminó la frase y esta vez el chico confirmó la respuesta.

-**_Ya sabe como son ésos tipos, si no les pagas puedes terminar muy pero muy mal_…_No había otra solución!_**

_**-Podías haber pedido algo de dinero prestado a una de tus fieles amistades!...**_Jim habló cargado de ironía.

_**-**_**Lo hice!...El joven gritó defendiéndose…y ese fue el problema!...yo les pedí que me ayudaran, pero al parecer mi desgracia era un juego divertido para mis amigos…**Dylan suspiró con extrema tristeza**…me retaron a robar una de las tiendas de mi padre. Si lo hacía ellos pagarían mi deuda completa en el casino, pero si me negaba…a parte de quedar como un cobarde…perdería su amistad…**

_**-Uffff!...**_Jim soltó un bufido, pero el chico optó por ignorarlo y continúo con su discurso…

…_Nos reunimos ésa misma noche frente al almacén central de Cascada…_**Dylan cerró sus ojos, recordando todos los acontecimientos**…_Revisé la tienda y como le expliqué estaba vacía…creí que el robo sería cosa fácil hasta que escuché el estridente sonido de las patrullas que cercaban el lugar. Al parecer se había activado alguna alarma silenciosa o qué se yo!...el caso es que salí corriendo pero me resbalé, rasgué mi ropa y me lastimé el brazo. Estaba levantándome cuando un maldito polic…_**Jim tronó un poco su garganta y Dylan captó el mensaje**_…un bendito policía me atrapó y me llevó a la estación. _

_**-Imagino que los oficiales llamaron a tu padre para informarle lo del asalto…**_El detective comentó en tono interrogativo…

_-Si, si lo hicieron pero está en un viaje de negocios y pues pasé la noche en una fría celda…_**Dylan dio otro largo suspiro**…_ésta mañana, un policía me dijo que estaba libre…salí de prisa esperando ver a mi padre y disculparme por todo…pero…pero solo me topé con su abogado..._

El destello de desilusión en la voz del chico, causó pena en el corazón del centinela, aunque no le sorprendió en absoluto, el hecho de que el idiota del Congresista no se dignara a poner un pie en la comisaría.

_-Me sentía tan mal, como un verdadero estúpido!..__**.**_**dijo sonriendo con tristeza**_**…**__el abogado mencionó, mientras salía de la estación, que mi padre estaría de viaje unos días más y que mandaba saludes… ¡Por Dios, acababa de estar preso por robo y mi padre mandaba saludes!..._**El tono del joven comenzó a desquebrajarse y terminó hablando entre susurros…**_eso me hizo sentir peor…Miré hacia todos lados y…descubrí…descubrí que estaba solo…completamente solo y con enormes deseos de volver de regreso a esa lúgubre celda… mis piernas me fallaron y por…por eso no me atreví a salir de la sala de la comisaría…_**Dylan cepilló discretamente una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo**…_y creo usted ya la conoce el resto de la historia detective..._

Era imposible negar que para nuestro centinela fue todo un shock descubrir que éste chico no era el mocoso mimado que siempre creyó…pero ahora se preguntaba así mismo_…__**¿Quién era verdaderamente Dylan Smith?...**_

Después de un par de minutos de incómodo silencio, Jim creyó que el joven había terminado su discurso y estaba a punto de hablar, no sabía muy bien que debía decir…pero tenía que decir algo…_ ¡Por Dios Ellison cuando te volviste mudo!._._.._

_**-jajajajajaja…**_Una enorme carcajada interrumpió los pensamientos de Jim…-_**jajajaja qué irónico es el destino ¿No le parece detective?...**_Dylan continúo sonriendo ante la curiosa mirada del centinela**…**_**estoy aquí llorando como magdalena y contándole mis penas precisamente a usted…A USTED!**_**.**..el chico gritó señalando a Jim**…**_**que es uno de los hombres que más odio en éste mundo…**_terminó diciendo con penetrante amargura.

_**-¿Qué?.**_**..**Jim respondió con sorpresa…_¿Dylan le estaba gritando en su cara que lo odiaba?…Este chico está loco!...y yo debo estar demente también por seguir aquí!..._

_**-Si escuchó bien detective! …**_Dylanrepitió con voz firme y decidida**…**_**Y TAL VEZ LE INTERESE SABER QUIEN ENCABEZA MI "LISTA PERSONAL" DE ENEMIGOS?**_

_**...**_

_**-BLAIR SANDBURG!...**_

William gritó desconcertado y muy cabreado al encontrarse completamente solo en la sala del apartamento…esperó unos segundos pero el silencio fue su única respuesta…

-**¿**_**Blair?…**_El Sr. Ellison repitió con un poco más de calma…_**Si no estás aquí parado frente a mí en tres segundos, voy a traer ése bonito cepillo que tienen en el cuarto de baño…Y TE APUESTO QUE NO SERÁ PRECISAMENTE PARA PEINAR TUS RIZOS!...UNO…**_William comenzó a caminar hacia el sanitario…_**DOS…**_

_**PUUMMM… **__Ayyyyyy!__**….TAGGGHS…**__maldito trapeador!...__** PLOSSS…**__ Ouchhh!__**…**_

Los pasos así como el conteo de William, se interrumpieron con la tremenda explosión de sonidos y maldiciones provenientes de la cocina…un minuto después, en medio de una montaña de calderos, sartenes, manteles, equipo de aseo y muchos otros artículos más, el fugitivo apareció gateando por el suelo del lobby.

_**-Vale, vale aquí estoy…Aquí esto**__y__**!.**__.._ susurró mientras se ponía en pie, levantaba sus manitas y con sus rebeldes rizos cubriendo, como de costumbre, su rostro. Blair estaba muy apesarado por dejar su escondite, pero no podía arriesgarse a que William cumpliera su amenaza.

Era evidente que la sola mención del cepillo producía en Blair obediencia inmediata y el Sr. Ellison se percató de eso.

_**-Jajajajaja….**_William comenzó a reírse a carcajadas…_**desde que yo recuerdo mi querido James casi ni tiene cabello!...**_Dijo en medio de una contagiosa risa, que provocó en el rostro del chico un signo de interrogación_**…Jajaja Ya sabía yo que mi hijo tenía una buena razón para poseer un cepillo tan grande!...**_ ahora además del ceño fruncido, las mejillas de Blair estaban como remolacha, al parecer, William había descubierto el uso secreto que Jim daba al maldito cepillo!

_**-Está bien chico…**_dijo después de un minuto, tras recuperar su porte usualmente serio…_**Acércate…vamos a hablar.**_

Blair dudó un poco en obedecer…ninguno de los dos comandos sonaba muy seguro que digamos...Por un lado **"acercarse"** al Sr. Ellison después de todo lo ocurrido, pues le parecía una idea tan atractiva como nadar en un estanque con tiburones hambrientos…y por otro lado **"hablar"** era incluso más peligroso que lo primero.

**-**_**Estoy bien aquí**_….dijo sin la intención de dar un solo paso hacia adelante, pero con un profundo deseo de salir corriendo sin parar hasta la China…

William alzó una ceja y el chico reconoció de inmediato la misma advertencia silenciosa que Jim utiliza cuando está a punto de explotar!...Aún así, ni siquiera una explosión atómica, lo haría moverse…sentía que sus pies estaban literalmente "plantados" sobre la alfombra, pero ignoraba si su falta de cooperación se debía al enojo, orgullo, simple rebeldía…o miedo.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en los queWilliam soltó varios suspiros seguidos y una discreta carcajada, mientras Blair ya estaba pensando en probar sus dotes atléticos, su plan era saltar encima del sofá y correr lejos muy lejos del aterrador vejete de sonrisa diabólica…pero…pero de improvisto, como nieve en pleno verano…

_**-Está bien, puedes quedarte donde te sientas más cómodo**_…El Sr. Ellison habló de forma serena y casi dulce, colocó una silla en el centro de la sala y se sentó con inexplicable calma, mientras Blair sostenía su quijada que casi se cae de la impresión.

…

…_Mil disculpas por interrumpir su lectura mis queridos(as) amigos(as) pero creo que es el momento justo para darles a conocer, en exclusiva, un trozo de pensamiento propiedad del cerebro del Sr. William Ellison: _

"**Este mocoso malcriado me va matar de una cólera!...Aahhh que ganas tengo de jalarlo de la oreja y llevarlo a rastras al sanitario para dejarle la nalgas rojas y candentes a cepillazos! ...**_Shhhhhh_**… respira Ellison… **_Shhhhhh… _**analiza con calma la situación**…_ Shhhhhh_**… parece que el muy cobarde está planeando salir huyendo…me pregunto si lograría darle alcance en una corrida…**_jajajaja_**…¿A quién quieres engañar viejo?...es evidente que el chico tiene buenos reflejos, te dejaría hecho polvo!...no no no…William debes usar toda tu astucia para ganar ésta pelea…vamos que tienes mayor experiencia que éste niño de pañales, tu ganabas contratos millonarios mientras él todavía se chupaba el dedo!...Contrólate en lograr tu objetivo, hazlo que confiese la verdad… enfócate en averiguar ¿Quién diablos es Blair Sandburg?...Somételo con tu inteligencia, debes doblegar el carácter rebelde del mocoso ante tu autoridad y entonces… podrás ajustar cuentas con su insolente trasero!**

…

_**-Es obvio que tengo muchas preguntas sobre ti rondando mi cabeza…**_William continuó hablando con un tono tan pacífico de voz, que hubiese ridiculizado hasta un muerto…_**Pero te aclaro que no voy a obligarte a responderme nada …**_La mirada de susto de Blair era digna de una fotografía…_**Pero aunque te niegues en hablar conmigo, sabes que tarde o temprano, de una u otra forma voy averiguar lo que quiero y tú correrías el riesgo de que la información que obtenga sea falsa**_…la boca cerrada del chico emitió un gruñido…

…_**Así que creo, mi estimado Blair, que ésta es la oportunidad perfecta no solo para despejar mis dudas, sino también las tuyas…**_El caballero señaló al chico con su dedo índice…_**y de**_ _**paso, la única forma que tienes de demostrarme que Jim, es un padre responsable que ha inculcado en su hijo el valor de la honestidad y el respeto hacia los mayores…de lo cual hasta el momento tengo serias dudas…**_las mejillas de Blair lucían más rojas y brillantes que un tomate maduro mientras William se inclinaba de forma intimidante con la mirada fija en los ojos de cachorro del niño…_**Solo te pido respondas con absoluta sinceridad algunas preguntas, yo en verdad quisiera poder confiar en ti y ser tu amigo…¿Tenemos un trato BLAIR SANDBURG?...**_El Sr. Ellison terminó de hablar pronunciando con exceso de fuerza el nombre del chico.

El silencio bailaba a sus anchas en el apartamento mientras William esperaba por una respuesta. El semblante del chico era indescifrable para el padre del detective, que casi podía oír el intenso palpitar del corazón de Blair, el crujir de sus dientes cuando apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula y uno que otro gruñido…

**-**_**Si señor WILLIAM ELLISON…tenemos un trato.**_**..**Blair contestó con la misma intensidad de voz del anciano, achicó sus ojos hasta casi cerrarlos por completo y acompañó sus palabras con una mirada de odio puro.

…

…_Ehhhh…hola…soy yo de nuevo…perdón que interrumpa su lectura o través, pero pensé que tal vez les interesaría conocer algunas de las ideas que rondaban el impredecible cerebro de Blair en esos minutos…aunque…bueeeno…si no les interesa puesssss…ni modo, aún así voy a escribirlo!..._

"_**Prefiero depilarme las piernas con cera antes que ser amigo de un viejo altanero, zorro, amargado, virus malicioso, hipócrita y orgulloso como tú William Ellison!... **__Aaaggg __**seguro que me va dar un infarto del coraje**__!...__**quién te crees montando un ridículo show de psicología barata!...el muy idiota piensa que me tiene dormido con sus ensayadas palabrerías... Já a otro perro con ese hueso!...pues te tengo noticias Sr. prepotencia, no soy ningún tonto al que puedes manipular a tu antojo!...**__Aagggg__**… ya relájate Sandburg que te vas a quebrar los dientes de tanto estrés, es hora de usar tu cerebro privilegiado, vamos a jugar a la familia feliz por un rato y luego… lo invitas a cenar y le pones un purgante en la comida… si no fuera el padre de Jim seguro que lo empujo por las escaleras!... juro que tengo ganas de…**__uhmmm__** me pregunto ¿Jim se enojaría mucho si se quedara huérfano?...bueno tal vez lo averigüe muy pronto"**_

…

_-__**Excelente!...**_William se aplaudió mentalmente en señal de triunfo…_**Comencemos con la primera pregunta, Dime…¿Cuál es tu edad?**_

**-Cumpliré quince en un par de semanas.**

_**-Bien, y cua….**_

_-_**No…no…no…mi querido Sr. Ellison, ahora es mi turno de preguntar…Blair **interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona**…Recuerde que yo también tengo mucha curiosidad de conocerlo, sobre todo ahora que seremos "Amigos"…**el sarcasmo en la frase revolvió el estómago de William pero no permitió que Blair lo notara**.**

_**-Está bien, tienes razón…¿Qué quieres saber?**_

**-¿Cuántos años tiene?...**El chico preguntó con frescura.

_**-¿Qué?...**_William se tensó en su silla…_**¿Por qué te interesa mi edad muchachito?**_

**-Naaaaaah, e****stá haciendo trampa Sr. Ellison…**una mirada inocente cruzó los ojos de Blair**…aún no contesta mi primera pregunta…pero lo entiendo, sé que cuando se llega a cierto grado de vejez, es difícil recordar cosas complicadas…pero si quiere puede decir "paso" y continuamos con la siguiente pregunta…¿Le parece?...**

A éstas alturas, es seguro que los largos rizos de Blair ya estaban totalmente carbonizados…William echaba chispas por los ojos!...Obviamente al chico le interesaba un pepino la edad del caballero…pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para fastidiarlo un rato, caramba que esto estaba saliendo de lo más divertido!

_**-Tengo 61 años…**_William respondió rechinando sus dientes…

_**-Uyyy…tantos!...ahora lo entiendo…**_Blair llevó sus mano a la barbilla como si reflexionara sobre quien inventó la pasta dental…

_**-Ahora entiendes qué?...**_Era lógico que William no estaba para bromas pero el semblante pensativo del chico pico su curiosidad…

_**-Ahora entiendo por qué es tan amargado, impaciente, colérico y mandón…seguro es por lo de la andropausia…**_

William no dijo nada. Se concentraba en buscar una excusa para no darle al chico una bofetada que le volara al cielo todos los dientes…_ Pronto le voy a demostrar a tu paliducho trasero que tan andropáusico estoy mocoso malcriado!..._pensaba mientras tomó un par de segundos para calmarse y formuló su siguiente interrogante…_**¿Cuándo descubriste que el detective James era tu Padre?...**_

Esta era una pregunta interesante. William estaba más que enterado de que Blair no era hijo de Jim, pero le necesitaba conocer la facilidad que el chico tenía para mentir.

_**-Jim no es mi padre biológico…**_Por primera vez durante la conversación, el chico retiró su mirada desafiante del rostro de su "amigo" y la llevó al piso…_**Es mi tutor legal, unos meses atrás firmó los papeles…**_Blair levantó un poco sus ojos…_** Me disculpo por decirle que Jim era mi padre cuando hablamos por teléfono…pero es que para mí…realmente lo es. **_

Un extraño sentimiento llegaba al corazón de William mientras observaba el claro reflejo de la tristeza en el rostro y en los grandes ojos del chico...Era dolorosamente evidente que el joven estaba siendo sincero… al parecer ya tenía la primera pista para responder su principal interrogante…_**Blair Sandburg no era un mentiroso**__._

Nuestro joven luchador se irguió de nuevo y se preparó para preguntar…

**-_Desde que el detective y yo nos conocimos, nunca y me refiero a NUNCA…_**Blair remarcó la palabra**…_ le ha mencionado…¿Por qué?_**

Ese fue un golpe directo a la yugular de William y Blair lo sabía muy bien. Deseaba lastimar al hombre y la mejor manera de hacerlo era restregándole en su cara de viejo avinagrado, la evidencia de que su querido hijo James, le había olvidado.

**-**_**Bueno…**_ahora fue el turno de William para desviar su mirada…_**La última vez que james y yo hablamos…pues tuvimos una fuerte discusión…yo…**_el hombre carraspeó un poco su garganta…_**yo le pedí que se olvidara de mí por completo y él prometió obedecerme… ahora me alegra saber que ha cumplido su palabra... **_William terminó de hablar mostrando una falsa sonrisa que no engañó ni por medio segundo al joven de rizos.

El Sr. Ellison notó que el niño parecía algo afectado por su respuesta. Era obvio que el chico no tenía ni la menor idea de que William Ellison era multimillonario…llegó el momento de descartar la idea de que Blair fuera un embustero que utilizaba a Jim para sacarle dinero… Sin quererlo, el chico había regalado a William una pista más sobre su identidad…_**Blair Sandburg no era un estafador.**_

_-__**Bien, ahora es mi turno**__…_ el Sr. Ellison recobró su postura…_**Cuéntame la historia COMPLETA…**_Recalcó William con seriedad_**… ¿cómo conociste a mi hijo James?…**_

Blair casi se traga hasta sus dientes al escuchar la pregunta…


	15. ¿Quién es Balir?¿Quién es Dylan? PartII

_**CAPITULO 12.2**_

**¿QUIEN ES BLAIR SANDBURG…Y QUIEN ES DYLAN SMITH?**

**(Parte II)**

**-…Y LA VERDAD ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDO!…**Dylan continuaba discutiendo totalmente ajeno a la mirada que peligrosamente bailaba en los ojos del detective…**Es un hecho insólito para mí que****usted…precisamente usted**_…_el chico recalcó señalando abiertamente a Jim con ambas manos_…_**Un hombre reconocido por su eficiente labor policial, una persona de respeto… y por si fuera poco, hijo del magnate William Ellison!...Por Dios detective, usted!... Por qué decidió ser el tutor legal de un chico tan…tan…bueno en fin… ya le dije lo que opino del tarado de Blair!...No, no, no lo entiendo…** Dylan negaba agitando de un lado a otro su cabeza..**_definitivamente no lo entiendo… _**

_**-Y me atrevo decir que nunca lo entenderías Dylan…**_Jim respondió con una mezcla de decepción, tristeza y también enojo…

**-Bueno probablemente lo entendería si por lo menos me explica donde conoció a Blair…en un reformatorio de menores?...Ahhh yaaa sé!... seguro que fue en un circo de fenómenos!...o tal vez en… **

_**-Blair y yo nos conocimos de una manera bastante inusual…**_Jim interrumpió los insultos de Dylan…_**No voy a darte todos los detalles pero quiero que sepas que si no fuera por ese…¿Cómo lo llamaste?**_…_**ah siiii…tonto, mediocre, vulgar e insignificante cucaracha de biblioteca…yo no estaría hoy aquí vivo y a punto de darte la tunda de tu vida por insultar a mi hijo!...**_El detective terminó de hablar sin levantar la voz, pero con un tono 100% amenazante , dio un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mano en la mesa y el corazón de Dylan se estremeció junto con los saleros que estaban en ella. Sus ojos estallaron de pánico y su boca apenas se abrió para balbucear un par de palabras

-**Pe…Pe…per...pero…¿Cómo?...**

_**-Un delincuente juvenil me disparó por la espalda y aunque Blair evitó que me mataran…él salió herido…**_Jim dibujaba una mueca en su rostro cuando los recuerdos llegaron a su mente …_**Desde que sostuve su cuerpo ensangrentado entre mis manos, me prometí que movería cielo, mar y tierra por protegerle y hacerle feliz…y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Dylan…**_dijo mientras tomaba la barbilla del chico y le acercaba a su propio rostro…_**Así que piensa muy bien si quieres tener a Blair encabezando tu "lista personal" de enemigos**_…_**porque no suelo ser muy amable con las personas que insultan a mi hijo.**_

**-yoo...yo...yo…yo lamento lo que dije detective por favor olvídese de todo!…**

_**-El que debe olvidarse de todo eres tú Dylan Smith!...**_El centinela gritó, soltando la mejilla del niño…_**No tienes ningún derecho de criticar a las personas que no nacieron en cuna de oro como tú!...Borra de tu corazón todo ese odio sin sentido!...Por Dios muchacho no ves que te estás lastimando a ti mismo!**_

Ante la merecida reprimenda, el cuerpo del jovencito comenzó a contorsionarse en su asiento. El corazón de Dylan ya no soportaba más y se quebró en pedacitos. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como fluidos y caudalosos ríos, su boca al igual que sus manos temblaban intentando abrazarse a sí mismo.

Fue imposible para Jim permanecer frío ante el doloroso cuadro que el adolescente presentaba…_Dios mío los cambios de humor de éste chico me están volviendo loco!..._pensó pidiendo al cielo un poco de piedad al mismo tiempo que se levantó de su silla y lentamente le abrazó con fuerza…pero a la vez con dulzura.

_**-Tranquilo niño…ya paso…todo estará bien…**_Jim no sabía exactamente qué decir para calmarlo, así que comenzó a frotar la espalda de Dylan mientras susurraba palabras tiernas a su oído, tal y como lo hacía para consolar a Blair después de una buena paliza…._si funcionaba con su hijo seguro debía funcionar con todos los adolescentes sentimentales que le confundían con un pañuelo andante!_

**-Yo…odio_ a Blair…_**El chico comenzó a balbucear…** o mejor dicho lo envidio… porque tiene amigos leales, el respeto de los maestros y hasta el cariño sincero de las chicas…Jim empezaba a comprender todo el asunto…Pero creo que fue el día de la broma que sentí el odio crecer sin control en mi pecho… **

_-__**Es comprensible…**_Jim contestó sin dejar de abrazarlo…_**Blair no debió pintar tu cabello…**_

_-**Esa fue una inofensiva broma detective…**_Dylan hablaba un poco más calmado_…_**lo que verdaderamente hirió mi corazón aquella tarde…fue…fue saber que Blair poseía algo que durante toda mi vida deseaba…** El detective frunció el ceño, pero Dylan no podía verlo así que siguió hablando**…****El amor, la atención, apoyo y protección de un Padre. Creo que es por esa razón que también le odie a usted**_…_el chico agregó después de unos segundos…**por ser el padre que siempre soñé tener**_._

Esta vez sí que el gran detective James Ellison se quedó frío… _Bueno Jim ahí tienes la respuesta que buscabas_…se dijo a sí mismo…_El soberbio Dylan Smith, no es más que un niño sediento de cariño que busca la atención de su padre…como tú mismo lo fuiste alguna vez…_Se recordó con tristeza.

_-Yo vi como se abrazaban en el parqueo de la universidad ese día…__**Dylan interrumpió los pensamientos del detective… **__el cariño entre ambos era tan fuerte que casi pude sentirlo en mi propio cuerpo…Blair recibía un abrazo mientras a mí…mi padre me insultaba…Sandburg era feliz mientras yo…estaba solo…_

_-__**Dylan…**_Jim tuvo que aclararse un poco la garganta…_**tal vez piensas que la vida de Blair es fácil pero te aseguro que los problemas…**_

-Los problemas que Blair atraviese los superará… de eso estoy seguro porque usted estará a su lado para apoyarlo…

_**- Pero estás equivocado, yo no soy un padre perfecto!...tengo mucho que aprender, cometo errores, soy muy estricto, sobreprotector, gruñón y Blair jura que tengo una mano de hierro!...así que no creas que me la paso celebrando todas las locuras de mi hijo, soy muy severo cuando le disciplino porque…**_

**-PORQUE LO AMA!… **El chico no dejó al detective terminar la frase**…Y en mi opinión…ese amor que le hace ser blando al momento de consolar a su hijo…y fuerte cuando es hora de castigarlo…es el motor que le ha convertido en el "padre perfecto para Blair"…**

Dicho esto, ya sea por vergüenza o por orgullo, Dylan dejó de llorar, enderezó su cuerpo, se separó del abrazo de Jim y continúo hablando_…_**Pero si prefiere Señor…olvide lo que he dicho y no haga caso de los comentarios de éste "idiota fracasado" que debe estar delirando de cansancio … **Elchico susurró mostrando una triste sonrisa**…por cierto…creo que voy a pedirle a mi padre que remodele las celdas de la estación policial…una suave y acolchonada cama puede ser necesaria, digo, en caso de que se me presente otra oportunidad de dormir ahí…¿no le parece detective Ellison? **

_-__**Uhmmm…**_ el centinela logró reaccionar a medias, la crítica del niño sobre su "labor Paternal" había sacudido su cerebro y conmovido su corazón...

_**-Dylan quiero decirte algo muy importante, de amigo a amigo…**_Jim jaló suavemente el brazo del chico para ponerlo de pie frente a él…_**Creo que es el momento justo para advertirte mocoso…**_Decía mientras acomodaba un poco la camisa rasgada del chico…_**que si vuelvo a enterarme de otra trastada tuya, voy hacerte una visita en tu celda para expresar mis "saludos personales" en tus asentaderas…**_

Jim se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Dylan, tanto que el chico casi se atraganta con su propia saliva… _**y para cuando tu trasero y yo acabemos de charlar, te garantizo que no vas a poder ni pensar en dormir boca arriba en tu acolchonada camita nueva!...**_ Dylan estaba pálido y casi se desmaya, pero el detective sacudió su cuerpo para que respondiera…_**¿Captaste el mensaje muchachito? **_

**-Siii…Sii…Si Señor.**

_**-Perfecto!…**_Jim sonrió de nuevo, relajando solo un poquitín su recio semblante_…__**y nunca vuelvas a llamarte "idiota fracasado" **_**…** dijo alborotando un poco el cabello del chico_…__** ya sabes que no me gusta que insulten a mis amigos…**_comentaba mientras avanzaba hacia la salida de la cafetería. La cálida y dulce sonrisa con que Dylan respondió el simple gesto de cariño, corroboró a nuestro centinela que estaba haciendo lo correcto al agregar al chico a su muy escasa lista de amistades.

_**- Ahhh y una cosa más…**__Dylan abrió los ojos esperando otro regaño…__** muchas gracias por lo que dijiste de que soy un "buen padre"…**_ Jim agradeciócon sinceridad, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro del chico y salían juntos de la cafetería, con pinta de ser amigos de antaño…_Si estaba comprobado que hoy en día todo saldría al reves y miemtras Dylan hacía amigos, Blair intentaba salvarse el pellejo..._

_**...**_

_**-Mi historia es un poco parecida a esas películas donde el joven descarriado se encuentras con un salvador que lo saca de las malas** **compañías...**_

Blair intentaba encontrar una manera lógica de explicarle al padre de Jim su situación.

-**Uhmm...entonces, tú eras un delincuente y mi hijo James te salvó la vida y te hizo entrar a la universidad...**

**-_Buuuueno..._**Blair pasó nerviosamente su mano derecha por su cuello y sonrió un poquito...pero solo un poquito..._**Más bien fue al revés, primero fui un estudiante universitario**** prodigio y después un**** delincuente que terminó salvandole el trasero al mejor detective de Cascada ...**_

**-¿QUE?**

Blair pegó un salto ante el grito de William y se apresuró a defenderse...

_**-Pero ya volví a la Universidad y Jim me**_** ofreció...**_Bueno al principio me obligó...**a**__** quedarme con él en su apartamento!...Con su mezcla de amor y mano dura, me atrevo a decir que Jim es el mejor padre que pude tener …le confieso que en un principio yo…yo creí que todos sus cuidados eran porque le había salvado la vida y pensé que Jim pronto se cansaría de mi compañía…pero con el tiempo…**__y uno que otro doloroso llamado de atención…__**Jim me demostró que en realidad me amaba y…y… me convirtió en su hijo…**_

Blair hablaba muy rápido peor con sentimiento, como si fuese un niño hablando de un súper héroe de historietas…Amaba tanto a su tutor que olvidó por unos momentos con quién estaba charlando tan animado.

William por su parte, se encontraba muy confundido…_Blair había salvado la vida de su hijo James?_...Eso sí que no lo esperaba…además descubrió que internamente disfrutaba del carácter espontáneo y sincero de aquel niño que inocentemente jugaba con sus rizos al hablar…parecía imposible que fuese el mismo mocoso endemoniado, con suprema audacia para las travesuras y boca insolente que acababa de conocer …

Cuando Blair notó el penetrante escaneo visual de William, comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo de nuevo y se maldijo a sí mismo por bajar la guardia en presencia del enemigo.

…_**Uhmmm y esto es todo lo que voy a decir respecto a mi encuentro con el detective James Ellison, si desea más detalles…**__Viejo metiche…__** pues**_…_**tendrá que hablar con Jim…**_Blair finalizó su discurso retomando su antigua cara de amargura.

_**-Si..si..ehhh**__…_William estaba un poco frustrado por el cambio repentino en la actitud del muchacho y muy pero muy impresionado por toda la historia…_**tu relato fue…ehhh…muy interesante…yo…ehhh…**_

_**-¿Quiere que le traiga un diccionario Sr. Ellison?…**_

-¿Qué?..._¿Y ahora que tienes en mente muchacho del demonio?_

_**-Yo solo lo digo porque parece que tiene severos problemas para armar oraciones…**_

**-Y parece que tú tienes severos problemas en controlar tu boca, pero en realidad no importa… entiendo que todo es parte de...** _Yo también puedo jugar este jueg Mr. sarcasmo!..._ **de**** las típicas combinaciones de adolescentes…**

_- __**"Combinaciones de Adolescentes"?**_

**-Si…combinaciones adolescentes, por ejemplo**…**tus indomables rizos…**William indicó señalando el cabello enmarañadode Blair…**combinan con ese carácter rebelde que tienes…tu boca insolente, incapaz de tener una conversación civilizada, encaja a la perfección con tu "incapacidad" de obedecer órdenes…y el escaso respeto y prudencia que muestras, es evidencia de la escasez de neuronas que hay en tu cerebro...bueno la lista es larga, pero soy un hombre ocupado y…**

_**-..Y por qué demonios no se larga de una vez y busca a otra persona para torturar viejo diabólico!**_

Ante el insulto William se puso en pie de inmediato…_**-**_**No jovencito yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que James venga y me explique por qué se le ocurrió la demente idea de jugar a la casita y ser padre de un mocoso malcriado como tú !..**_._**Seguro que Jim también tiene problemas cerebrales!**

_**-Aquí el único que tiene problemas cerebrales CRONICOS es usted!**_

**-Si no cierras de inmediato tu insolente bocota muchachito, me vas a conocer!...**El hombre bramó apretando sus puños …

A este punto la conversación ascendió a la escala de guerra nuclear. Tanto el joven como el anciano habían encerrado bajo siete candados su paciencia, para permitir a la ira, hacerse cargo de la situación.

_**-UYYYYY que miedo!...**_Blair gritó contorsionando sus manos como si realmente temblara..._**Le tengo noticias viejito… YO YA LO CONOZCO!**_

_**-**__Te equivocas mocoso endemoniado…aún no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz!..._William respiraba con dificultad, pero era tanto su coraje interno que su voz aún sonaba potente como un trueno, caminando hacia el chico le dijo en tono amenazante… _**¿Quieres saber quién es realmente WILLIAM ELLISON?**_

_..._

_-__** ES UNA VERDADERA PORQUERÍA!...**_

Jim gritaba insultando y dando uno que otro puntapié a su pobre camioneta en pleno parqueo de la cafetería mientras Dylan inconscientemente sonreía…

El detective Ellison y compañía, llevaban casi una hora con ganas de marcharse del lugar…pero el vehículo simplemente se negaba a cooperar.

Después de pasar una mañana bastante inusual, en la que juró haber quedado un poco más calvo, pensó ilusamente que todo estaba mejorando…había realizado su "buena obra" del día consolando a un niño descarriado y…_Seguramente _el Cielo y medio Cascada deberían estar agradecidos por eso!..._o tal vez no tanto_…porque en lugar de permitirle tener un merecido descanso…_Los espíritus divinos le seguían torturando y ya estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco! _

Jim comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del muelle para calmarse un poco. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró varias veces seguidas…_Vamos Ellison respira…cálmate…respira…tan solo respira…respira…__**Maldita sea ya me cansé de tanto respirar!**__..._Terminó gritando a todo pulmón mientras regresaba hasta el vehículo y le daba otro fuerte golpe…

_**-Jajajajajaja…**_la risa de Dylan interrumpió su berrinche…

_**-….Y tú de qué te ríes mocoso!...**_El berrinchudo, perdón, el detective especial James Ellison, Preguntó con semblante molesto…

**-Es que…bueno…es la primera vez que veo a alguien tratar de encender una camioneta con insultos y patadas!…**

_-__**Y será la última si no dejas de reírte!...**_Jim amenazó y el chico decidió sabiamente cerrar su boquita, era obvio que su nuevo amigo no estaba de humor.

_**-Voy a llamar un taxi para llevarte a casa y…**_

-No se preocupe detective…el adolescente interrumpió con su acostumbrado aire de grandeza…**voy llamar a mi chofer**…dijo sacando de su bolsillo su celular…**No sé si prefiere viajar en la limosina, o en el mercedes, o en….**

…y mientras Dylan continuaba recitando su colección personal de vehículos, la vena en la frente de Jim estaba por explotar…_es que este chico nunca aprende!..._se preguntaba reclamando al cielo…

…**o también tengo un Jeep que**….Dylan retiró por un segundo los ojos de su móvil y se encontró con los furiosos ojos del detective…**un jeep amarillo que….que…yo…ehhh… yo…yo creo que lo mejor será llamar un taxi_… _**terminó diciendo mientras retrocedía dejando espacio…muuuucho espacio entre él y su compañero con mirada asesina.

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo…Jim comentó relajando un poco su apariencia de asesino en serie.

**-Tiene algún problema Sr. Smith?...**Una voz respetuosa atrajo la atención de nuestros amigos…

**-Eddy!...**Exclamó Dylan emocionado mientras se colocaba detrás del recién llegado. Se alegraba que hubiese por lo menos un testigo que le echara una manito, en caso de en un futuro cercano Jim perdiera definitivamente la paciencia y decidiese estrangularlo.

-**Ehh…buenas tardes joven Dylan**….El anciano en realidad se sorprendió por lo feliz que se mostraba el chico de verle. Llevaba casi diez años al servicio de la familia Smith y durante ese tiempo, el presumido hijo del congresista, nunca, nunca, nunca, ni por error, le había dirigido la palabra…**soy mayordomo en la casa del congresista Smith, me llamo Eduardo pero puede llamarme Eddy…**agregó sonriente y en tono amable mirando directamente al detective.

_-**Yo s**_**_oy el detective James Ellison…pero puede_ _llamarme Jim_**… El centinela devolvió de muy buen humor el saludo…

**-Es un placer conocerlo Jim…ehhh…**El hombre parecía deseoso de preguntar algo pero no se atrevía…sé que no es de mi incumbencia… **pero el joven Dylan tiene algún problema con la policía?**

Dylan estaba a punto de responder que no, pero Jim se le adelantó medio segundo…Si**…el joven está en problemas, pero el congresista Smith ya está enterado de todo…No les extraño que no llegara a dormir a la casa anoche?...**El detective preguntó un poco intrigado…

**- Ohhh no detective... creímos que había ocurrido lo de siempre…**

**_-¿Lo de siempre?..._**Esta vez la curiosidad de Jim era mucha y presentía que la respuesta no iba a agradarle mucho que digamos…

**-Si, creímos que se había quedado dormido en el bar del casino…siempre bebe tanta cerveza que ni siquiera recuerda donde vive, casi todos los días es lo mismo y una vez hasta…**

-…**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ LA HISTORIA AL DETECTIVE NO LE INTERESAN TODOS LOS DETALLES!...**El joven cortó con un grito la conversación…esto se estaba poniendo demasiado peligroso para su pellejo!

-**Dylan!…**Jim reprendió con severidad y el chico, al igual que el mayordomo, dieron un brinco…Discúlpate con Eduardo de inmediato…El centinela ordenó.

**-¿Yoooooo?...pero…pero…yo…yo…**Dylan trataba de explicar a su nuevo amigo que un "Smith" jamás se disculpaba y menos ante un simple empleado...esa era una lección que su padre le había enseñado cuando niño, pero por otro lado..._ su padre no estaba aquí ahora y este policia loco si!..._

**_-¿Se te atoró la lengua muchachito?..._**Jim preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia Dylan, recogiendo un poco las mangas de su camisa…_**Porque yo podría ayudarte a desenredarla…terminó amenazando con una maliciosa sonrisa**._

**-….yo…yo…losientoEddy**…El poco sentido común que aún conservaba el chico le ayudó a tragarse su orgullo y hablar rapidito como quien dice un trabalenguas para cumplir con la orden del cabreado detective, aunque la disculpa no fue nadita sincera.

Eddy por su parte, optó de ignorar la insólita escena que acababa de presenciar, aunque sabía que le sería imposible olvidarlo…**Tiene algún problema con la camioneta?...**preguntó tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión del ambiente…

-**Si, al parecer ésta porquería simplemente no enciende**…Jim dirigió su mirada hacia el auto y Dylan soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía contenido.

-**Bien, sé un poco de mecánica y yo podría revisarlo…claro si usted lo permite Jim**…El caballero ofreció en tono respetuoso y el detective sonrió…**Manos a la obra!...**Dijo con emoción y ambos hombres comenzaron a trabajar.

Media hora más tarde y Dylan ya estaba verdaderamente desesperado!... Necesitaba Paz!...Llegar a su casa, cambiarse de ropa y tomarse un par de cervezas bien frías…total el calor era insoportable!

-**estoy aburridooooo!...**se quejó atrayendo las miradas de Jim y Eddy que al fin habían descubierto que el problema de la camioneta.

**-Tendrá que comprar la pieza nueva Jim...yo conozco un taller aquí cerca**…El mayordomo dijo señalando con su dedo una dirección específica…Si gusta puedo ir por ella, el dueño del taller es mi amigo y seguro nos hará un buen descuento…

El humilde anciano ignoraba que para Jim el dinero no constituía un problema, el detective por su parte, simplemente sonrió y aceptó con un apretón de manos el amable gesto del hombre.

_-**Se lo agradezco mucho Eddy… **_

-**No hay problema, para mí es un placer**!… dijo sonriente mientras limpiaba un poco la grasa de sus manos…**estaré de regreso en unos cuarenta minutos aproxim**…

**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?...**El grito de Dylan fue descomunal…**CUARENTA MALDITOS MINUTOS MAS!** **…¿Qué eres un caracol o algo así?...NO, no, no, anciano yo no pienso esperar tanto tiempo!...** **Yo me largo de aquí!...** Ante la sorprendida mirada de Eddy y el volcán en erupción reflejado en los ojos de Jim, Dylan emprendió su camino pateando latas, piedras y todo lo que se le ponía enfrente.

-**Pero…pero Sr. Smith…opino que es muy peligroso que usted camine solo por el muelle…**Eddy trató de detenerlo hablando con suavidad, pero al parecer el destino consideraba que ésta sería una lección que Dylan tendría que aprender a la mala.

-**Al diablo con tus opiniones viejo idiotaaaaa, metiche, inutil, retrasadooo!...** Para agregar más leña al fuego, que literalmente carcomía el cuerpo de Jim, el chico terminó gritando insultos mientras se alejaba a paso rápido de la camioneta…

-**Joven!... espere porfavor yo**…El caballero intentó caminar hacia el chico pero Jim lo detuvo con un toque en su hombro…El anciano volteó y fue impactado por la severa mirada que el detective dirigía al muchacho…definitivamente el gran Dylan Smith estaba en problemas.

-**HEY DYLAN!…**Jim gritó un poco para llamar la atención del joven, que giró un poco su cuello al reconocer ese "especial" timbre de voz.

**-¿DESEAS CONOCER EL LADO OSCURO DE JAMES ELLISON?**

...

**-A mí no me amenace!...**

Blair respondió con ira, concentrándose en no quebrar más cosas del lobby…aunque la idea de estrellar algo en la cabeza de William le parecía muy pero muy atractiva en éstos momentos.

**-¿Amenaza?...Nooo muchachito aún no llego ni siquiera a amenazarte, mucho menos a tu descocado padre!**

_-**Usted. No. tiene. Ningún. Derecho. de. criticar. a. mi. Padre**…Blair puntualizaba airado cada palabra con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos…_

-Claro que tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo!...¿Ya te olvidaste con quién hablas muchachito?...YO SOY WILLLIAM ELLISON…Un economista de renombre, con empresas en toda Europa, Asia y un sin fin de lugares, que tu ni si quiera sueñas conocer… mi foto aparece en las revistas financieras cada semana…soy amigo personal del Alcalde de Cascada y por si eso te parece poco…TU…bramó señalando a Blair con su dedo… MOCOSO QUINCEAÑERO ME DEBES RESPETO PORQUE SOY… EL PADRE DE JAMES ELLISON!...A este punto William ya no era capaz de mantenerse sereno y le gritó a Blair con todo el aire que llevaba en sus pulmones.

-**Pues en mi humilde opinión…Blair también se hacía notar con sus gritos… William Ellison es un viejo terco y prepotente que se cree dueño del mundo, que invierte meses en realizar "importantísimos viajes de negocios" y es incapaz de pasar un fin de semana al lado de sus hijos…No me extrañaría que de niño Jim, en lugar de comics, coleccionara revistas financieras, para poder ver a su padre!...**

Por primera vez, desde que la guerra dio inicio, Blair caminó valientemente hasta situarse frente a William...**Cultivas tu amistad con "el Alcalde"...Dijo en tono burlesco…mientras dejas que la amistad con tu hijo se marchite…El dinero se ha convertido en tu razón de vivir y tus hijos han descendido hasta el último escalón de tus prioridades…y si logras que eso cambie mi querido William Ellison…no solo vas a ganarte mi respeto…si no, también el derecho de llamarte… a tí mismo…PADRE DE JAMES ELLISON.**

William estaba sorprendido, las palabras de Blair sacudieron su perspectiva de la vida…el niño de pañales le había herido…y mucho.

...**Y podría apostar que éste mocoso quinceañero…**Blair continuó señalándose a sí mismo… **ama a James Ellison más de lo que tu**...Esta vez señaló a William con su dedo… **en tu centenaria vida…has demostrado amarlo**.

Para éste punto Blair ya no podía contener el mar salado que brotaba de sus ojos, pero continuo hablando…**por lo menos tiene razón en algo…si soy malcriado, insolente, rebelde, boca floja…ufff en fin…soy una verdadera joya!...dijo mezclando sus lágrimas con una sonrisa…es por eso que aún no entiendo porqué Jim me eligió para ser su hijo…y a pesar de que me costó una que otra paliza aceptarlo, me dí cuenta de que no tiene caso…**

-**Luchar contra el destino**…William recobró su voz y dio fin al discurso de Blair recordando una frase en particular que había leído horas atrás.

Blair solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, estaba peligrosamente cerca de William, pero el aura del anciano ya no le era tan intimidante como antes…todo el porte soberbio del magnate William Ellison agonizaba hecho pedazos en el suelo…la sinceridad y el amor desmedido que ése niño demostraba sentir por James…no le dejó otra opción que aceptar la realidad…al fin había descubierto quien era BLAIR SANDBURG, propio corazón le expresaba a gritos la respuesta.

_**-Si me disculpa…yo…yo voy al sanitario**_…Blair abandonó la sala, limpiando disimuladamente sus ojos con el borde la camisa y dejando a William solo con sus pensamientos, aunque medio minuto después el silencio fue ruidosamente interrumpido. William dio un par de pasos hasta la mesa donde su celular vibraba…

**-¿Alo?...**

_-Buenas tardes Señor Ellison…_

-**Buenas Tardes Señor Graham…**William respondió molesto.

_-Disculpe la molestia Señor, pero quería avisarle que ya cumplí con su encargo_.

**-¿Encargo?...**

_-La investigación_…_Milly me pidió que…_

-**Si si lo recuerdo…Pero creo que ya no es necesario que investigues al joven…Así que muchas gracias por tu colaboración Graham, pediré a Milly que te gratifique muy bien por tus servicios**…

-_Pero…pero…Señor Ellison…ya tengo toda la información_!...Graham insistió casi en tono ofendido_…¿No le interesa saber quién es Blair Sandburg?_

-**Yo ya sé quién es ese mocoso malcriado**…William dijo fríamente cortando todo intento de réplica…**BLAIR SANDBURG ES MI NIETO!...**

William terminó de hablar cerrando bruscamente el teléfono mientras se descubrió a sí mismo con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios**…MI NIETO**…repitió segundos después muy despacio, como saboreando cada palabra…Lentamente desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal y vio su reflejo dibujado en el cristal…felicidades Will, ya eres abuelo!...exclamó con gracia a su otro yo.

-**Está usted bienSeñor Ellison?...**_Ehhh… Está usted loco viejo?..._Blair preguntó con cierto grado de respeto ignorando el comentario de su cerebro, la verdad era que estaba cansado de tanto pelear.

William interrumpió su charla con su gemelo y dedicó de nuevo toda su atención a Blair. El niño regresaba del sanitario un poco más calmado…al parecer el agua fría no solo había lavado el rastro de lágrimas en su cara , sino también un poco de su coraje interno…

-**No Blair…no estoy bien…yo…yo…quiero disculparme contigo**…Soltó William de un suspiro y solo el cielo sabe lo difícil que fue para él decir eso….pero debía decirlo…necesitaba decirlo para callar los reclamos de su conciencia.

**-¿Qué?...**Blair gruñó mientras pensaba… _Qué te traes entre manos ahora viejo ladino!_

**-Sé que ninguno de los dos podremos olvidar cada una de las palabras e insultos anteriores…**El Sr. Ellison hablaba pacíficamente mientras se acercaba más y más a Blair…**sería tonto pretender que nada ha pasado…pero en realidad…me gustaría aceptar el reto de ganarme tu respeto y también el derecho a que tú…Blair Sandburg…me llames abuelo**…para cuando William terminó de hablar, su mano ya descansaba sobre el hombro del atolondrado y mudo quinceañero.

-_**Yo…ehh…yo…pues…yo…también lo siento mucho**_…el mudo terminó de decir entre balbuceos aceptando la oferta de paz de inmediato. Algo en su interior le decía que era lo correcto.

El Sr. Ellison hizo un gesto de cabeza recibiendo las disculpas del chico.

**-Bien, ahora que ya no somos enemigos mortales**… William dijo con una media sonrisa...**Podrías explicarme lo del baldecito sobre la puerta?...**Los ojos de Blair casi le brotan al piso…

-**Yo…bueno**… _Maldita sea!...yo…Y ahora que le digo!._..**ehhh**…

**-No me digas que siempre eres tan creativo con cuando recibes visitas?...**William parecía estar a punto de explotar de risa y el chico de vomitar de nervios.

-_**Ehh no..no… yo… me disculpo por eso…**_Blair susurró avergonzado jugando con un hilito de su camisa.

-**Bien…te perdono**…William dijo distraído separándose del chico y buscando con su vista su gabardina…**Pero voy a hablar con James al respecto y …**

**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?...**El aullido de Blair hizo a William dar un brinco.

-**PERO QUÉ PASA CONTIGO QUIERES MATARME DE UN INFARTO MUCHACHO!...**El anciano reprendió mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho…

_**-No pero…pero…si le cuenta todo a Jim el que va a morir soy yo!**_

-**Siendo sincero niño, con lo rebelde que eres me extraña que mi hijo James no te haya asesinado todavía...**

_**-Lo sé!... Igual creo que es un milagro divino que aún esté vivo**_…

**-Pues comienza a rezar** …William dijo con ironía mientras ponía su gabardina sobre sus hombros.

-_**Pero…pero…vamos que usted tiene la obligación ayudarme!**_

**-_Já!...¿obligación?_**

_-**Claro!...piénselo un poco…si Jim me mata, usted no tendrá tiempo de conocer a su querido nieto!**_

William casi se atraganta con esa respuesta**…-¿Y qué sugieres que haga mi querido nieto?**

**_-Bueno…ehh…no sé…olvidarlo?_**

**-Já ni lo sueñes!...**El caballero sonrió caminado hacia la puerta.

_**-Ok…ok…ok...****le propongo algo**_…Blair se atrevió a jalar de la mano de William para detenerlo.

- **Uhmmm…te escucho**…dijo el anciano cargado de curiosidad.

-**Bien…este…yo…pienso…que…ustedpodríacastigarmenelug ardejim.**

**_-¿Qué?_**

Blair respiró hondo y habló un poco mas calmado…**pienso que usted podría castigarme en lugar de Jim…**William frunció el ceño…para ser sinceros ni el mismo Blair creía lo que decía pero ante situaciones desesperadas…pues… medidas desesperadas.

-**Blair**…El Sr. Ellison se acercó para tomar la barbilla del chico…**estás seguro de lo que dices?**

Bueno…seguro así como quien dice seguro… definitivamente no…pero por más que lo intentara no miraba otra posible solución, así que opto por responder con un fuerte y claro…

**-Si señor**.

William suspiró…se paso casi todo el día controlando sus deseos de azotar a Blair y cuando al fin decide marcharse en paz…el mismo mocoso le pide que lo castigue!...Santo cielo hoy todo está de locos!

**-Bien…acepto...pero con una condición**…El chico olvidó su camisa y le miró a los ojos… **Voy a castigarte de la misma manera que lo haría tu padre …**

-**¿Usted también vas a matarme?...**Blair puso su patentada súper mirada de cachorro herido.

-**Jajajaja…nada de pucheros mi querido niño…ya soy demasiado viejo para esos trucos**…William se burlaba y Blair ahora le miraba ofendido….**Y no… no voy a matarte…de verdad no creo que tu bromita merezca la pena de muerte…pero si unos buenos azotes…**

_**-Ohhh pero…pero…**_

-**Pero nada Blair!...me vas a negar que si Jim estuviera aquí no te daría una buena tunda?!**

-_**Buenooo…ehhhh…**_

-**Esta bien, como quieras...dile a James que le visitaré mañana en la estación policial**…El Sr. Ellison retomó su camino.

**-NOOOOOO!...**Blair dio otro grito y William volvió a brincar.

-**Como vuelvas a gritar así niño…te juro que yo mismo te mato!...**William dijo molesto mientras recogía su gabardina que del susto tiró al piso.

-_**Lo…Lo… siento…yo…quería decirte que**_…_No puedo creer que vaya decir esto_!.._**yo…acepto.**_

**-¿Qué es lo que aceptas?**

- _**yo acepto que**_…_Será posible que este viejo me lo haga más difícil?..._que **me…bueno…ya sabes…**Blair respiró con dificultad…_**en serio lamento lo de los insultos y la broma del agua fría…yo…no quiero que pienses que Jim es un tonto blandengue y alcahuete…**_

-**No te preocupes…conozco lo suficiente a mi hijo y sé que heredó un poco de mi carácter terco y autoritario…**

_**-****Ufffff…Lo heredó** **completito**_**!...**El chico bufó eufórico de manera espontánea, aunque después pareció arrepentirse del comentario…_**Ehhh...******__Lo _siento… Dijo con un poco menos de emoción.

**-Bien**…William dijo soltando un suspiro…**Entonces… ya que tomaste tu decisión vamos a terminar con todo esto**…Aclaró caminando hacia la mesa del comedor y pidiendo con señas a Blair que se acercara…

Por su parte el chico, estaba un poco nervioso…dio un rápida mirada hacia el baño y agradeció al cielo que al menos el viejito se olvidara por completo del cepillo, sus ojos cambiaron de objetivo y analizaron minuciosamente el tamaño de las manos de William…no lucían tan fuertes y amenazantes como las de Jim…_Shhhhhhhhhhh…._Suspiró un poco más relajado, había tomado la decisión correcta. Seguro que esto sería pan comido…Me pregunto si debo fingir un poco…es posible que este anciano se canse hasta la muerte en medio minuto…ojalá no le de un infarto por tanto esfuerzo!...Pensaba mientras se cumplía con la silenciosa petición de su futuro verdugo.

El Sr. Ellison no podía despegar su vista de la cara del chico…por un momento pensó que el mocoso se arrepentiría y saldría corriendo como poseído del lugar…pero no, todo lo contario!…le sorprendió notar que Blair se acercaba a su lado muy sonriente…_Uhmmm esto será interesante_...reflexionaba al mismo tiempo que subía las mangas de su camisa hasta sus codos…_Parece que estás a punto de conocer el lado oscuro mi de William Ellison querido nieto_… William se dijo a sí mismo acompañando sus pensamientos con una macabra sonrisa, mientras que frente a él, un inocente cachorrito de cabello rizado jugaba con sus zapatos, completamente ignorante de que el destino le tenía preparada una dolorosa sorpresita...


	16. El lado oscuro de los Ellison

_Era una calurosa mañana y el sol brillaba con intensidad sobre cada rincón de aquel pintoresco y abarrotado parque. _

_Entre el inmenso mar de chiquillos alocados y risueños, un pequeñuelo en especial disfrutaba al máximo de estos días veraniegos…eran sus favoritos y no se avergonzaba en demostrarlo. Jugaba, saltaba y reía a carcajadas sintiéndose tan libre como la dulce brisa que hacía bailar de un lado a otro sus rebeldes rizos y que motivaba al máximo su espíritu aventurero..._

_**- No te alejes demasiado!...**_

_Una voz femenina advirtió a lo lejos y el niño saludó agitando sus manitas en señal de que había escuchado el mensaje. Aquel simple gesto fue suficiente para que la mujer se diera por satisfecha y continuara con la lectura de su entretenido y absorbente libro. _

_Pasados un par de minutos, una maliciosa sonrisa iluminó el dulce rostro del jovencito. La chispa de picardía en sus ojitos contrastaba con su adorable e inocente apariencia y hasta hubiésemos jurado que en la mente de aquel pequeño cuerpecito se estaba gestando una perversa travesura…y realmente, así era. _

_Sin despegar ni un segundo la mirada de su madre, caminó muy despacio hasta que sus piecitos literalmente chocaron contra un muro…sabía que si daba un paso más estaría fuera del parque. Por instinto, llevo sus ojitos soñadores a contemplar cada rincón de aquel aburrido lugar…nadie, absolutamente nadie, le observaba. _

_Estiró su cuerpo, dio un brinquito y cruzó la frontera sin vacilar, su conciencia le advertía que algo podría salir mal, pero sus oídos solo escuchaban el agitado latido de su corazón que le guiaba lejos, muy lejos en busca de nuevos desafíos...su cerebro era un esclavo a los deseos de su alma que pedía a gritos acción y aventura… era como si no tuviera más opción…él simplemente debía obedecer._

_El tiempo se arrodilló a sus pies y en una hora escaló montañas, atravesó grandes y profundos mares, luchó a muerte con temibles fieras de mil cabezas, desenterró esqueletos de grandes dinosaurios y hasta viajó en un súper cohete al espacio…el universo entero le pertenecía, su imaginación volaba hasta tocar el sol, ese mismo sol que orgulloso le sonreía y le aseguraba que algún día todos esos sueños, se convertirían en realidad…_

…_Una realidad muy distinta a la que actualmente vivía. Una realidad donde se le permitiese tener un amigo para compartir juntos sus grandes aventuras…una realidad donde la comida, golosinas y ropa abundara por montones…una realidad donde su madre no le abandonase en casa a diario para buscar trabajo…una realidad donde la soledad no fuese su única y fiel compañera…Una realidad donde tuviera un padre…_

…"_Un padre"…ese era su más anhelado sueño. Tener un padre habría cambiado su vida…de eso estaba muy pero muy seguro. _

_Sacudió su cabecita escandalosamente para alejar aquellos tristes pensamientos de su cabecita…este era un día especial, hoy no debía estar triste, hoy nada le sería imposible!…o al menos eso era lo que nuestro entusiasta astronauta pensaba hasta que le llegó el momento de retornar a su base…pero…¿Dónde quedaba el bendito parque?..._

_Un poco preocupado, miró a sus alrededores…nada le parecía familiar, bueno no es que hubiese estado poniendo mucha atención al camino de todos modos._

_Rápidamente subió a una roca cercana, dio la vuelta lentamente y comenzó a gritar en todas direcciones…pero nadie respondió su llamado…fue entonces, en ese preciso momento que su conciencia amonestó con rudeza su mente…se encontraba perdido y eso no era un juego!...de verdad se había extraviado!_

_Ok…su aventura no estaba saliendo tan bien, este pequeño detalle no estaba contemplado en su itinerario del día!...pero…él no era ningún cobarde!... Solo debía concentrar todo su esfuerzo en encontrar el camino de regreso al parque…ésa sería su nueva hazaña._

_Su cerebro, que de más está decir era muy ingenioso para su corta edad, le dio la brillante idea de subir a un frondoso árbol…tal vez con un mejor panorama y un poco de suerte, podría regresar sin mayores contratiempos._

_Debemos mencionar que la agilidad y fuerza física nunca fueron sus mayores virtudes, le costó muchísimo esfuerzo y uno que otro rasguño llegar apenas a la primera rama…pero por más que estiró su cuello, su vista no enfocó lo que deseaba. _

_Totalmente desanimado decidió escalar una rama más y justo cuando su cuerpo tomó impulso, el tallo hueco se quebró y el pequeñito cayó sentado al pie de aquel enorme tronco._

_**-Ouchhhhhhhhh!**_

_Dando un monumental aullido, nuestro domador de fieras, se levantó de un brinco; milagrosamente su cuerpecito no estaba herido y a excepción de sus asentaderas, lo único realmente lastimado con la caída…era su orgullo. _

_Con sus ojitos cargados de enojo vio esparcidos en el suelo los restos del árbol que supuestamente debió sostenerlo y ayudarle en su misión especial de retorno… _

_**-Tronco inútil, feo y…y…débil!...No sirves para nada!**_

_Terminó gritando mientras pateaba con furia las raíces del árbol y daba uno que otro masaje a su adolorido su traserito. _

_Escasos minutos pasaron y la ira cedió su lugar a la preocupación que fue acompañada con abundantes lagrimones que empaparon por completo sus largos rizos. _

_**-Eso me pasa por confiar en un árbol tan viejo como tú! …**__jadeaba alternando entre golpes y susurros mientras su corazón se encogía ante la idea de que estaba atardeciendo y es probable que su madre (casualmente) ya hubiese notado su ausencia…_

**-Uhmmmm Deja de golpear a ese pobre árbol por favor…**_Inesperadamente una voz ronca interrumpió su miseria._

_Como si apretásemos el botón de "pausa" durante una escena de acción, antes de acertar otra patada a su salvaje enemigo, el pequeño detuvo su piecito en el aire, aunque es justo decir, que la obediencia del comando fue más por el susto que por voluntad propia…-__**¿Quién…eres tú?...**_preguntó retrocediendo un paso.

-**Soy un viejo amigo de este feo, inútil y débil tronco**_…la voz del anciano sonaba amable…_**vivo muy cerca de aquí, salí a dar un paseo y escuché tus gritos…**_ El hombre dijo mientras se acercaba y frotaba la corteza del castigado arbusto…_**Mi padre lo sembró hace tanto tiempo, justo el día en que yo nací**_…añadió con una melancólica sonrisa…_

_-__**Huuuuy...con razón me caí!...este árbol debe tener como cien años!...**__El niño pensó…o creyó pensar porque su boca traicionó su cerebro y expresó el pensamiento en voz alta y con demasiada emoción para el gusto del anciano visitante._

**- ¿Tienes algún problema con nuestra edad?…**_preguntó el caballero con rostro severo, dejando la amabilidad a un lado, cruzando sus brazos y apoyando su espalda en el troco._

_-__**No no señor!...yo no tengo ningún problema, es más soy muy comprensible y respetuoso con los mayores…**__El niño replicó y el hombre ablandó un poco su semblante…por medio segundo, hasta escuchó el final del comentario…__**sobre todo**__**porque entiendo que a su edad, el cuerpo está muy demacrado es por eso que son taaaan débiles!…Ahhhh y creo que hasta se les oxida el cerebro con los años porque se olvidan de todo!...y…**_

_**-**_**…Y YA DEJA DE HABLAR!...**_el grito frenó la "respetuosa" explicación del jovencito, que retrocedió dos pasos más al notar que el hombre se acercaba..._**Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que significa la palabra respeto y si yo fuera tu padre…**

_-__**Mi bisabuelo querrá decir…**__el muchacho susurró entre dientes…_

_-_**¿Qué dijiste?...**_El anciano preguntó con un tono cargado de enojo y la inocente criaturita se percató de eso…_

_No es para nada recomendable iniciar un pleito con un desconocido a la mitad de un solitario bosque… __**el niño se dijo a sí mismo**__… Soy un guerrero valiente pero no idiota!...así que como dice el dicho "Es mejor que avisen aquí corrió, que aquí murió"…_

_Amparado en su sabio razonamiento, el pequeñín optó por disculparse y parecer un poquito menos majadero…aunque valga aclarar que sus pensamientos no cooperaron con esta idea…_

_**-Ehhhh…no he dicho nada importante Señor…**__cara de pasa disecada…__**Discúlpeme por…**__por decir la verdad__**, **__es usted tan viejo que ni siquiera oye bien!...__**ser tan…**__realista?...__**maleducado.**_

_El caballero escuchó la disculpa aunque no creyó ni media sílaba, los ojos picarescos del chiquillo delataron su falta de sinceridad__**,**__ pero no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de seguir la discusión que seguro acabaría con una agotadora lección sobre el respeto y un mocoso insolente con el trasero muy rojo…así que dando un pequeño gesto de afirmación con su cabeza terminó cambiando de tema._

_**-**_**¿Por qué estás aquí?...Eres un niño muy travieso por vagar solo en el bosque…**

**-**_**No soy un niño travieso!...**__ la manera en que el anciano pronuncio el muy acertado adjetivo, enfureció un poco a nuestro "siempre bien portado" muchachito que terminó gritando…__**y**__**no estoy solo…vine con mi madre!**_

**-Viniste con tu madre que está ennnnn….**_El hombre mantuvo su voz esperando que su compañerito terminara la frase._

**-**_**En…en el parque…**__El niño mencionó un poco más bajito._

-**Y si tu madre está en el parque…**_ el anciano rodeaba lentamente al chico…_**y tú…**_dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice…_**estas aquí SOLO…**_recalcó…_**Es porque estás huyendo de tu mamá y eres un pequeño fugitivo que llevaré de inmediato a la estación policial, o…**_Hizo una pausa y la garganta del chico tragó saliva…_**o… te perdiste jugando en el bosque y no eres más que un niño imprudente, con escaso sentido de orientación y muy pero muy TRAVIESO!…**_el hombre se inclinó un poco para quedar frente a frente con el jovencito, que por alguna razón estaba muy quietecito…_**y si ese fuera el caso…yo te llevaría de regreso al parque…**_el niño suspiró un poco aliviado y el caballero continuó…_**ahora dime…¿Quién eres?..**

_**-Soy…soy … soy…un niño travieso…**__el chiquillo de rizos soltó entre dientes con su vista al suelo… aunque muuuuyyyy en su interior sabía que era cierto, no estaba muy contento de aceptar ante el odioso vejete que en efecto, era imprudente y se había extraviado por ser…por ser…digamos que muy poco observador…y que conste que ese ni siquiera es un pecado tan grande!_

**-Si, ya sabía yo que lo eras, además eres bastante irrespetuoso, boca floja e insolente pero en fin!...**_ el tono__burlesco con que el hombre se expresó fue como si pusieran más sal al ego herido del niño…_**No es mi deber disciplinarte así que date prisa antes de que me arrepienta, el parque está cerca!**..._comentó mientras caminaba y daba la espalda a un pequeñuelo que acompañaba su ceño fruncido con una mirada de furia pura._

_Unos pasos más y se encontraron con un muro bastante conocido y el chico golpeó literalmente su cabecita por no poner más atención al camino…_

**-Bien creo que ya llegamos y ahora…**_El caballero se detuvo y señaló la cerca…_**Voy a llevarte con tu madre****y espero que ella te reprenda por ser tan…**

**-**_**Veloz e inteligenteeeee!**_

_El grito del jovenzuelo le tomó por sorpresa, para cuando logró reaccionar el bribón ya había saltado el muro y se encontraba dentro del parque a una distancia considerable..._

_-_**Mocoso malcriado y malagradecido!...**

_El anciano gritó rabioso y el niño se inclinó haciendo una escandalosa reverencia…__**Gracias por traerme y por ser un viejo tan lento!...**__Dijo con sus rizos ondeando en su cara y con una sonrisa triunfal…_

-**Con gusto te enseñaría una lección para que aprendieras a no subestimar a las personas mayores…Te arrepentirás de no tratarnos con respeto!**

_**-Uyyyy que miedo!...jajajaja…Tendrás que alcanzarme primeroooo!...**__el viento distorsionó el gritito del pequeño que velozmente corría hasta perderse entre los demás niños._

_El hombre de blancos cabellos no pudo hacer más, sabía que nunca le daría alcance..._**No importa cuán veloz seas mi insolente amiguito**_…pensó luciendo una maliciosa sonrisa…_**estoy seguro que un día, el destino te dará alcance y alguien más se encargará de que aprendas la lección…**_ se dijo para sí mismo con voz reflexiva y suave mientras daba la vuela lentamente y regresaba a su casa…_

…

_Uhmmmm…En serio que esta humilde escritora se siente triste al desengañar a todos los lectores que imaginaron a nuestro chico de rizos como un "modelo de virtudes" siempre dulce, bien portado y obediente…Aunque aclaro que tampoco es que sea la reencarnación de Bart Simpson!... sin embargo, creo que estarán de acuerdo en que su carácter terco, travieso, irrespetuoso, majadero y su mente genialmente malvada…**pues son un verdadero regalo para nosotros!…**ya que si los protagonistas siempre fueran niños buenos pues…simplemente no tendría ninguna historia que contarles a continuación…_

**CAPITULO 13**

**CONOCIENDO EL "LADO OSCURO" DE LOS ELLISON…**

_**-¡PLASS!...**_

Un golpe particularmente fuerte, trajo al subconsciente de nuestro, no tan pequeño pero si travieso adolescente, de vuelta al momento actual…a su cruda, cruel y dolorosa realidad.

Al parecer había llegado el día en que la vida cobraría con creces sus insolencias. Nunca se imaginó que casi una década después de aquel curioso accidente, la historia se repetiría y él, para variar, cometería el mismo y estúpido error…. Menospreciar a un anciano que por razones obvias, hoy no le parecía tan debilucho como pensó en un principio….

_**-Plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!...**_

Justo en éstos incómodos momentos, el trasero de Blair recriminara muy dolido a su cerebro**…**_**-**__Si tan solo hubieses recordado ésa advertencia antes Sandburg!..._

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo sospechó… No, no y no…esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando su adorado abuelo le dijo que podía conservar sus pantalones durante su castigo y él se inclinó rápidamente para disimular el gritito de alegría que se formó en su boca creyendo que el asunto sería cosa fácil…la feliz idea cobró más fuerza en el mismo segundo en que la palma del Sr. Ellison le dio la primera bofetada y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no reírse del suave golpecito…estaba plenamente seguro que todo acabaría en un par de minutos…

…minutos…horas…siglos… ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba con la cara pegada a la mesa del comedor, así como el conteo de cuantas palmadas había recibido…la dulce su sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente de su rostro y su prominente cerebro, motivado por la creciente picadura en su parte trasera, empezó a analizar que tal vez…y solo tal vez…el gran Blair Sandburg se había equivocado.

_**-Plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!...**_

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, se veía "obligado" a reconocer que la mano del ancianito no era para nada frágil… sus golpes, que al inicio fueron suaves se fortalecieron con…con…la práctica?…Bueno el caso es que ahora sentía como si estuviese sentado en un hormiguero y todas las malditas hormigas estuvieran haciendo fila para morderle el trasero!…ahhhhhh y para colmo cada tortazo caía exactamente en el mismo punto… Seguro que éste viejo tiene una endemoniada brújula que le guía la mano al mismo lugar!...Santo Cielo qué puntería tiene!..

_**Plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!...**_

La sincronizada lluvia de azotes seguía sin tregua…_¿Es que nunca se va cansar?..._esto se estaba poniendo feo…muy feo para Blair que juraba que ya tenía impresa cada una de las huellas digitales de su abuelo en su nalguita derecha_...¿Pero qué demonios piensa este viejo, azotarme toda la noche?_…

…bueno tal vez esa idea si cruzó por la mente de William. La verdad es que nunca fue su intención repartir un par de azotes de manera rápida, brusca y sin sentido… él pretendía que Blair asimilara las consecuencias de sus arrebatadas acciones y tomando en cuenta el carácter terco y rebelde que su querido nieto le había mostrado…pues lo mejor era llevar las cosas despacio…infernalmente despacio para el gusto del adolescente.

El anciano sabía perfectamente que los delgados pantalones de tela que protegían la retaguardia del niñito serían casi inútiles a la hora de ofrecer la debida protección, así que pacientemente comenzó a descargar su mano suavemente sobre la nalga derecha de Blair, impactando el mismo punto una y otra…y otra…y otra…y otra…y otra vez…sin dar ni medio segundo de descanso al trasero del mocoso.

_**-PLASS!... -PLASS!... -PLASS!... -PLASS!... -PLASS!... -PLASS!... -PLASS!...**_

Este sería todo un desafío pero no en vano era William Ellison!...Así que como quien toma una relajante siesta vespertina, sin decir una sola palabra, el paciente caballero se tomaba su tiempo para educar al inocente, o mejor dicho, al travieso angelito.

_**-PLASS!... -PLASS!... -PLASS!... -PLASS!... -PLASS!... -PLASS!... -PLASS!...**_

El torrente de palmadas seguía cayendo de forma continua y magistralmente precisa…Blair comenzó a retorcerse un poco pero aún así se negaba a emitir una sola queja.

El tiempo transcurrió con lentitud y dada la precaria situación en que se encontraba actualmente, el trasero de Blair comenzó a enviar mensajes de alerta a su cerebro…_¡Eres un idiota Blair!...Será mejor que hagas algo…si es que esperas poder sentarte algún día!..._

**-**_**Ugggrrrrrrr….. Ugggrrrrrrr…**_Blair aclaró un poco su garganta atrayendo la atención de su torturador…la hora de negociar un indulto había llegado, así que intentando razonar con el enemigo, su boca se preparó para dar lo mejor de sí…aunque sus pensamientos, para variar, fueron muuuuuuy distintos…

_**-Señor Ellison…**__ Maldita sea ya deje de golpearme!...__**Podemos hablar?...**_

_-¿Quieres…__**PLASS!...**__Decirme__**…PLASS!... **__Algo__**…PLASS!...**__Blair?...__**PLASS!...**_

William dijo muy sereno sin interrumpir ni un segundito su ardua labor.

_-__**Yo…uhmmm…yo me peguntaba..ohhhh… si deseaba descansar un poco Sr. Ellison…**_El chico dijo entre dientes para evitar que se le soltara el más mínimo lloriqueo.

-_Ohhh__**…PLASS!...**__No te preocupes…__**PLASS!...**__yo estoy__**…PLASS!...**__muy bien__**…PLASS!...**_El verdugo respondió con seriedad, pese a que una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…aunque Blair no pudo verla.

_**-Si no lo dudo…**__El que está en la línea de fuego soy yo!...__**sé que usted es muy fuerte…**__y sádico…__**Pero, seguro que no le duele la mano?...**__Porque a mí si me duele a horrores mi pobre trasero!..._

_-Uhmmm__**…PLASS!...**__bueno__**…PLASS!...**__ahora que lo mencionas__**…PLASS!...**__si me duele un poco__**…PLASS!...**_

_**- Pues si le duele un poco…**__Solo un poco?...pero es que su mano es de hierro, porque mi trasero no lo es!...__**Probablemente no debería sacrificarse tanto.**_

_-Oh no, nada de eso__**…PLASS!...**__no es ningún sacrificio para mí__**…PLASS!...**_

_-__**Bueno si, ya sé que no es un sacrificio…**__si hasta creo que lo está disfrutando!...Ayyyyy….__**Pero seguro que todo esto es una pérdida de su valioso tiempo…**__Si usted mismo dijo que era un hombre ocupado por Dios, ya acabe de torturarme de una vez que me dueleeeeee! _

_-Al contario__**…PLASS!...**__que mejor manera de invertir__**…PLASS!...**__mi valioso tiempo__**…PLASS!...**__que educando a mi querido nieto__**…PLASS!...**_

_**-Educándome?...**__OUCHHH,__seguro que no quiso decir matándome!..._

_-Así es__**…PLASS!...**__educándote__**…PLASS!...**__O es que piensas que todos esos insultos, majaderías__**…PLASS!...**__ahhh y las bromitas de mal gusto__**…PLASS!...**__reflejan un comportamiento aceptable?__** …PLASS!...**_

_**-Tal vez no…**__O tal vez sí, en fin a usted que le importa!...__**Pero lo que si le aseguro es que este comportamiento inaceptable ha sido mi única defensa y compañía todos estos años…**__Así que no pretenda venir a cambiarme ahora!_

_-Y es precisamente por esa razón__**…PLASS!...**__ que deberías pensar en comportarte diferente__**…PLASS!...**_

_**-Uh?...**__Ehhhh, mejor pregunta porque yo tampoco entendí nada…__**A qué se refiere con eso?**_

_**-**__Por si no lo has notado muchachito__**…PLASS!...**__ya no estás solo__**…PLASS!...**__Tienes un padre que te ama__**…PLASS!...**__y también un abuelo que para tu mala suerte no soporta las insolencias y la falta de respeto!__** …PLASS!...**_

_**-OUCHHHH!...**_William terminó su frase con un sonoro golpetazo y la boca de Blair ya no pudo contener sus gritos…

…_Así que si quieres permanecer sentado__**…PLASS!...**__por lo menos la mitad de tu adolescencia__**…PLASS!...**__te recomiendo que tú y tu insolente lengua aprendan a comportarse!__** …PLASS!... **_

El cerebro del adolescente comenzó a digerir lo que acaba de escuchar…_Es Genial!…te ganaste la lotería Sandburg!__**…**__Después de ser un solitario niño, ahora no solo tienes un padre estricto…si no también un abuelo de pocas pulgas!__**...**_

_**Plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!... -plass!...**_

Mas palmadas cayeron al compás de sus pensamientos y el trasero caliente y rojo del chico gemía en busca de auxilio…._Piensa en algo y rápido Sandburg piensaaa!_

_**-Ok, Ok, Ok… OUCHHH!...Señor Ellison…OUCHHH!...le aseguro que tanto mi nalga derecha como el lado derecho de mi cerebro captaron el mensaje…OUCHHH!…**_Esta vez el tono que Blair utilizó en sus palabras fue en extremo adorable, el chico cambió de táctica y su desesperada mente de genio, le aconsejó que debía motivar compasión, lástima, dolor, simpatía o lo que sea en el corazón de su abuelo!…solo así podría evitar que su angelical parte trasera siguiera ardiendo en las brazas del infierno.

_**-Uhmmm…Creo que tienes razón…**_William expresó sintiendo con su mano la calidez que emanaba del glúteo derecho del chico y detuvo las palmadas, lo que provocó en Blair un largo suspiro de alivio…alivio que le duró un par de segundos cuando notó que William se trasladaba al otro lado, en posición perfecta para azotar su muslo izquierdo…

…_**Es hora de enviar el mensaje al lado izquierdo de tu cerebro…**_Dijo alzando su mano en el aire…

_**-QUEEEEEE…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...USTED NO DEBE!...**_

….

…_Vamos a interrumpir esta inusual conversación y el ataque cardiaco de Blair para dar un vistazo rápido al muelle, donde un par de amigos viven una historia cuyo inicio fue un tanto diferente, aunque les apuesto que con el mismo trágico y doloroso final… _

Dylan, estaba con ambos pies clavados en el cemento…no se había atrevido a dar un paso más desde que Jim atrajo su atención con ése aterrador grito…pero tampoco se miraba muy convencido de regresar al vehículo, sobre todo por la cara de león enjaulado que tenía el detective.

Jim, por su parte, estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlar la molestia que le produjo el descaro, irrespeto e insolencia que Dylan acababa de sacar a flote…este mocoso tentaba sus límites y él estaba a punto de hacerle caso a esa vocecita en su interior que le aconsejaba que carbonizara el cuerpo del chico…bueno no totalmente, solo sus asentaderas.

_**-Dylan…**_El centinela habló con "aparente" calma…_**Vas a regresar aquí…**_Dijo señalando un punto específico frente a él…_**Y le pedirás amablemente a Eduardo que te perdone por ser un cretino…**_Dylan hizo una mueca al oír el comando y Eddy se mostró sorprendido…_**Luego te vas a sentar aquí…**_esta vez señaló la camioneta…_**en silencio y SIN BERRINCHITOS…**_Aclaró con voz aún más severa…_**hasta que reparemos el maldito auto!**_

Dylan estaba a punto de hablar cuando la voz de Jim le interrumpió…

…_**O de lo contrario…**_expresó muy firmemente levantando un dedo para callar al chico…_** voy a traerte yo mismo hasta aquí y mientras Eddy regresa del taller, tu cuerpo completo y en especial tu trasero, aprenderán un poco de obediencia y cortesía!...**_La voz de Jim dejaba muy en claro que no estaba bromeando…sobre todo en la parte de la paliza… pero…parece que el cerebro de Dylan estaba "off-line" y no le llegó el mail de advertencia…

_-¿Me está amenazando detective?..._Gritó con sus con sus brazos en los costados y apretando sus puños en señal de cólera…

_**-No…solo te estoy dictando tu cronograma de actividades para**__**el resto de la tarde!...**_

_**-**__Pues le comunico que yo tengo otros planes para este día!_

_**-Es tu última advertencia muchachito…**_El centinela dijo friccionando sus dientes y a la espera de que Dylan reaccionara, aunque el niño terco no mostraba ninguna señal que le indicara que iba obedecer las órdenes…al menos no por las buenas...

-_Me gustaría decirle detective Ellison donde puede meterse su "advertencia"…pero soy todo un caballero…_**Dylan comentó inclinado su cuerpo y dando una breve reverencia**…_Así que le agradezco por la comida y con el debido respeto le comunico que ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!..._El caballeroso Smith gritó, dio media vuelta y emprendió sin prisa su caminata…hacia…hacia…bueno la verdad ni el mismo sabía hacia donde se dirigía realmente.

Jim simplemente suspiró y sacudió un poco su cuello para liberar algo de tensión…_**Eddy…**_Dijo llamando la atención del mayordomo que brincó de sorpresa al oír su nombre…_**Creo que es hora de que vayas por los repuestos…Dylan y yo tenemos un asuntito que tratar…**_

_-__** Ehhhh si claro detective…ehhh digo Jim…enseguida regreso…**_ el anciano tropezó con las palabras, era evidente que estaba nervioso y aunque comenzó su camino hacia el bendito taller, sus ojos dirigían una que otra mirada hacia atrás…

_**-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites mi querido amigo…que yo también tengo cosas que hacer…**_ Jim dijo en un susurro más para sí mismo que para los oídos de Eduardo. Enfocó sus sentidos de centinela y notó que para su satisfacción y la mala suerte de Dylan, el muelle se encontraba casi desierto, la cafetería ya estaba cerrada y no había nadie cercano a sus alrededores…se tomó unos minutos en observar la silueta de su futura presa…no se había alejado mucho, al parecer el joven estaba inseguro de que ruta tomar.

_**-Bueno…**_suspiró mientras doblaba cuidadosamente las magas de su camisa blanca…_**Que conste que yo se lo advertí…**_dijo en voz baja poniendo su mirada al cielo…_**Traté de tener mucha paciencia con este niño…**_comentó en tono despreocupado, como excusándose por sus futuras acciones…_**Pero Santo cielo no soy la Madre Teresa de Calcuta!... **_terminó diciendo entre gritos mientras iniciaba la persecución del mocoso fugitivo…al que dio alcance más pronto de lo que ustedes y yo podríamos haber imaginado…

_**-Hey Bájame de inmediato!...Bájame!...**_Fue lo único que Dylan alcanzó a decir cuando sintió que su cuerpo se movía de regreso a la camioneta en contra de su voluntad…

_**-Ohhh creo que tú ya no estás en posición de dar órdenes mi querido Sr. Smith…**_Jim expresó con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que aplicaba una dolorosa palmada al inquieto trasero que tenía baja su brazo derecho.

_**-OUCHHHHH!...Bájame que yo puedo caminar!...**_

_**-Ehhhh no…ya no…Perdiste ese derecho cuando tus pies se negaron a volver por sí solos al auto…**_El detective aderezó su comentario con otro bien situado golpecito…

_**-UCHHHHHHHH!...Y a ti quien te dio el derecho de mangonearme a tu antojo!**_

_-__**Nadie…todavía…aunque la palma de mi mano está por tener una larga conversación con tu trasero respecto a eso…**_Jim agregó otra palmada más antes de preguntar…_**Crees que lleguemos a un acuerdo Dylan?**_

_**-AAAAAYYYYY!….Si, si, si, si, detective tenemos un acuerdo…Ya bájeme por favor!...**_Unas cuantas palmaditas y el chico ya estaba suplicando.

_**-Pero que dices Dylan…si aún no hemos ni empezado a conversar!...La verdadera charla dará inicio en cuanto lleguemos a la camioneta y tú estés inclinado sobre mi rodilla!**_

Al oír el negro futuro que le esperaba, Dylan comenzó a retorcerse con más agresividad dando histéricas patadas de un lado a otro, Jim le soltó un tremendo golpe que lo hizo aullar…

-_**AUCHYYYYYYYYY… duele mucho!...**_

_**-Y si no dejas de patearme voy a bajarte los pantalones y te aseguro que te dolerá muchísimo más!**_

Ante la escalofriante amenaza el adolescente se dejó llevar derrotado como un condenado hacia la hoguera…Estaban frente a la camioneta y casi había perdido las fuerzas de seguir luchando contra un destino que parecía inevitable, hasta que…desde su incómoda posición, sus ojitos cargados de lágrimas divisaron la silueta de su viejo mayordomo… y una nueva esperanza de salvar su traserito surgió en su corazón…

_**-EDDYYYY…EDDYYYY AYUDAME!...**_Comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que su garganta se irritó…

El detective había estado tan ocupado en su labor disciplinaria que no se percató que había un observador en la escena…Eduardo estaba con sus brazos cruzados al par del vehículo.

Jim detuvo sus pasos y colocó a Dylan sobre sus pies, aunque no soltó ni un segundo el cuello del muchachito. No me malinterpreten, el detective no tenía miedo de la reacción del anciano, que seguro trataría de intervenir por salvar el pellejo del hijo de su jefe…pero consideró oportuno y respetuoso ofrecer a su nuevo amigo una explicación antes de castigar al niñito mimado.

El centinela estaba a punto de hablar cuando la boca de Dylan cobró vida nuevamente…

_**-Eduardo no te quedes ahí parado como un poste inútil, ayúdame!**_

La furia de Jim seguía incrementándose al oír el tono despectivo y malcriado del muchacho, estaba a punto de reprenderlo cuando fue nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por una voz más grave que la de Dylan…

_**-¿Ayudarlo?...¿Y qué sugiere que este anciano haga por usted joven Dylan?...**_Eduardo preguntó sin mover un músculo y el centinela juró percibir un poco de sarcasmo en su tono.

-_**Desempolva tu viejo cerebro!…dile algo maldita sea!...**_Aunque gritaba con furia, Dylan no se había movido ni un pelito del lado de Jim, si sonaba desesperado e iracundo…pero reservaba su cólera interna únicamente para atacar a su empleado…

Como motivado por los insultos, Eduardo se acercó y se plantó frente al detective…-_** Detective Ellison**_…comenzó a decir con voz suave y pausada_…_

Jim se puso a la defensiva y el chico no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, todos sus lagrimones fueron reemplazados por una chispa de felicidad, su boca sonreía mientras su mente imaginaba la lucha a muerte que su mayordomo pelearía para arrancarle de las garras de su verdugo…

El anciano estiró su brazo para estrechar la mano desocupada de Jim en un fuerte apretón…-_**Muchas Gracias…**_expresó_, _como si estuviera cansado…y en efecto, ya estaba muy pero muy cansado de que Dylan siempre lo tratara con la punta de sus pies…

_-__**Já ya lo oíste…**_fue lo primero que el joven alcanzó a decir antes de digerir lo que realmente había escuchado…_**pero…pero…**_ _**qué has dicho?...**_preguntó medio segundo más tarde, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta…

Jim y Eddy parecían haberse olvidado del mocoso malcriado, ambos caballeros estrecharon sus manos con firmeza…y no dijeron absolutamente nada más…no era necesario…el centinela percibió la gratitud reflejada en los ojos del hombre y no tuvo que preguntar el por qué...

Estoy segura de que tanto el destino, como el humilde mayordomo, el estricto detective y hasta ustedes, opinan que ya era hora de bajar a Dylan de su trono….y al ver partir a su "supuesto salvador" de la escena, el insolente rey también se percató que su reinado había llegado a su final…pero él no se rendiría sin pelear contra su verdugo…

…

_Sé lo que están pensando!…y no es que sea adivina pero seguro se preguntan si Dylan es un loco descerebrado y sin ningún sentido de preservación…y bueno admito que sí lo es!…pero como dije al principio…si este par de adolescentes no fuesen tan tercos y majaderos…yo no estaría a punto de escribir el resto de la historia… _

…

Dylan observó que Jim estaba distraído y que había relajado un poco su control…_Es ahora o nunca!..._se dijo a sí mismo mientras empujaba violentamente la mano del detective e intentó correr como cachorro asustado…y les seguro que hubiese logrado huir, pero no contaba con los afinados reflejos de nuestro "siempre atento" detective que le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló con fuerza hacia atrás…

-_**AUCHHHHHH!**_...Gritó el chico cuando su ya adolorido trasero impactó en el duro y polvoso cemento…_**Tenga más cuidado detective que este pantalón era carísimo!…**_reprochó malhumorado a su agresor al notar que no solo había frustrado su escapada, si no que su elegante atuendo estaba totalmente sucio…

_**- Ohh cuanto lo siento Sr. Smith…**_Jim expresó sus disculpas con una voz totalmente fingida…_**permítame ayudarle a sacudir el polvo de su finísimo pantalón!...**_gritó con más rabia que sarcasmo mientras alzó de un tirón al chico del suelo, levantaba su pierda izquierda apoyándola sobre la llanta del vehículo e inclinó el cuerpo del insolente jovencito.

-_**Ehhhhh…espere detect…ouhhhh!...**_El panorama de Dylan cambió tan rápido que se mareó y no pudo terminar su frase…sus piernas colgaban en el aire, su estómago descansaba sobre el muslo del detective y todo su cuerpo estaba asustado…especialmente su parte trasera. Colocó ambas manos en el suelo para no caer de cabeza y lograr un poco de equilibrio.

-_**PAFFFFF!...**_Jim dio el primer golpe y una pequeña nube blanquecina se levantó en el aire…_** PAFFFFF!... PAFFFFF!... PAFFFFF!...**_Elcentinela dio tres fuertes golpes seguidos y aunque el polvo ya no abundaba tanto en los pantalones del muchacho, las lágrimas si eran abundantes en sus ojos y mejillas…tanto que una húmeda mancha se formó en el rústico pavimento, justo bajo el rostro del ahora, muy arrepentido adolescente…

…

…_Bien…creo que es el momento de regalar a Jim y a Dylan un poco de privacidad…pero no se preocupen, que ni Jim va a matar a su insolente hijo adoptivo, ni a Dylan le quedan deseos de seguir tentando la paciencia de su padre suplente…por lo menos no por el momento…_

…_Así que mientras la mano de Ellison y el trasero de Smith se conocen más íntimamente, les invito que regresemos al apartamento donde cierto chico de rizos, tiene una descabellada idea en su cabecita para frenar el colapso_ _nervioso que está a punto de sufrir…_

_**-QUEEEEEE…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...USTED NO DEBE!...**_El grito de Blair estremeció hasta los vasos de la cocina...

-_A qué te refieres con eso de que yo "NO DEBO"?..._ William se quedó con la mano en el aire y preguntó con paciencia…

_-__**Bueno…no es que usted no debe…es que…es que…usted no quiere…**_

_**-**__Uhmmmm y que es lo que ahora yo "NO QUIERO"…_

_-__**Ehhh….usted no quiere…no quiere…mejor dicho usted no puede…**_

_**-**__DECÍDETE DE UNA VEZ!..._William mandó su paciencia al infierno y Blair supo que si no se explicaba mejor su nalga izquierda también se iría a parar al mismo lugar…

-_**Usted NO DEBE continuar azotándome porque usted NO QUIERE o mejor dicho NO PUEDE perderse el trato que voy a proponerle…**_

-_No me interesan tus tratos!..._William dijo queriendo aparentar indiferencia…pero no pudo engañar a Blair …

-_**Uhmmmm está seguro de eso Sr. Ellison?**_

El tonito que el chico usó en su pregunta pico o mejor dicho mordió a fondo la curiosidad de William…_Maldita sea!_..._Tengo al rey de la picardía por nieto!..._pensó para sí mismo al contestar…

_-NO…DIGO SI, SI ESTOY SEGURO!..._

_-__**Shhhh...Ok pero es una lástima…**_Blair suspiró y añadió con voz agonizante…_**y yo que pensé que usted era un hombre de negocios astuto e inteligente…**_

…y en efecto William era un hombre de negocios, astuto e inteligente que había estudiado en las mejores universidades del país…pero se topó con un chico cargado de experiencia y astucia que no se obtiene en los finos salones de clase…si no en la soledad de la vida en la frías calles…

-_Está bien…qué tienes en mente?..._William dijo bajando su mano…

Motivado por su curiosidad, el gran Señor Ellison cayó rendido ante el calculador astuto quinceañero…Era hora de conocer el lado oscuro de Blair Sandburg…


	17. Se aproxima una tormenta

_**-Papito…**__snifff__**…es que…es que no es justo…**__ snifff__**…Fue Bryan el que empezó todo…**__snifff__**…**_

_En una iluminada y pintoresca habitación, de grandes ventanales y con paredes repletas de héroes animados y retratos familiares, un pequeñín se debatía miserablemente entre hablar y sollozar. _

_Se encontraba sentado en su camita, sus manos abrazaban una esponjosa almohada y sus ojitos de cielo se concentraban en seguir el vaivén de sus piecitos que colgaban sin esperanzas de tocar el suelo. _

**-Aún así, no debiste hacerlo, tienes que aprender a pensar bien las cosas, antes de…**

…_.ese particular tono, advirtió al niño que su dulce progenitor no estaba muy contento con su reciente travesura…aún así, su bien heredada terquedad, no le permitía reconocer que luchaba por una causa perdida, así que defendiendo su punto de vista, interrumpió por centésima vez, el discurso que su padre había querido iniciar hace muchas horas atrás…_

_**-…Antes de actuar, si ya me sé ese dicho de memoria!**_

-**Bueno, entonces ponlo en práctica!...o mejor aún…Si vas hacer una de tus trastadas, aprende a pensar en un plan de apoyo por si quedas atrapado!...**_La voz grave regañó con firmeza, el caballero estaba sentado frente a su adorado bribón, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y preguntándose…¿Cómo carajos hizo su propio padre para educar a un niño perversamente inteligente y no morir en el intento?. _

_**-Pero yo no quedé atrapado!...**__el jovencito replicó de inmediato, no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas por la paz…__**todo es culpa de mi atolondrada conciencia!**_

_**-Pues déjame decirte que ésa "atolondrada conciencia" que tienes…**__su padre regañó__con suavidad aunque el enojo reinaba en sus palabras…__**Es lo que ha salvado a tu trasero de tener una larga conversación con el cepillo esta noche!**_

_El chiquillo enterró sus dedos en la almohada, irguió sus cuerpecito y por primera vez desde que el debate comenzó, levantó su ojos del suelo…el pavor se había convertido en el dueño absoluto de su mirar…_

_-__**Me vas…a…uhmmm…papito…tú…**__ sniff__**…por favor…el cepillo no…**__sniff__**…yo…no quiero…duele mucho papito…**__sniff…_

_Pese a que sus oídos solo escucharon incoherencias, el agotado padre comprendió a la perfección lo que su hijo le rogaba…sabía por experiencia propia lo mucho que el odioso cepillo picaba!...es por eso que, siendo un adolescente, hace un tiempo atrás, trató con tanta insistencia de "desaparecer" el maldito objeto del apartamento, aunque inexplicablemente no lo consiguió…y hoy en día, en su papel de padre estricto, solo lo utilizaba en casos de travesuras extremas…y gracias al cielo, ésta en particular, no lo era!… _

_Bajó su vista, dio un suspiro y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos…apostaba que si se concentraba demasiado en los ojitos de cachorrito de su niño, le sería imposible castigarlo…__**Dios, seguro que ningún ser humano puede ser inmune a ésa mirada!…**__reflexionó en silencio, aunque un segundó después, se corrigió a sí mismo…__**bueno, aparte de mi padre!..**_

_-__**No…no te preocupes…**__gruñó un poco para aclararse su garganta antes de continuar…__**No, hoy no**__**voy a utilizar el cepillo…pero…**__aclaró tratando se borrar la picaresca sonrisa de los pequeños labios de su hijo…__**Trabajarás en la limpieza de la tienda con tu madre, una hora al día, durante dos semanas…**__Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, la boquita del pequeño pasó de sonreír a formar muecas de disgusto…__**y además voy a darte diez palmadas con mi mano, para que no olvides comportarte y…**_

_**-Caray Papá!...pero si solo fue una simple bromita!**_

_**-Una bromita?...Siii clarooo!...**__el sarcasmo bailaba en la voz del adulto…__**En serio piensas que después de tomarse el laxante, tu compañero de clase estaría riendo de lo lindo sentado en el inodoro!**_

_Evidentemente su intención era reprender a su hijo y mostrarle con seriedad las consecuencias de sus travesuras…pero al finalizar la frase, no pudo mantener su careta de padre severo…sobre todo cuando su chiquillo casi lloraba tratando inútilmente contener la risa…_

_-__**Jajajajaaaa…**__El niño rodó en su cama, para no caerse de tanto reír...__**Te lo imaginas papá?..**__.jajajaja__**…Dicen que se pasó la tarde entera en el sanitario!..**__jajajaja…_

_Las contagiosas y dulces carcajadas invadieron la habitación por el siguiente par de minutos y el fatigado padre se regañó a sí mismo, una vez más, por olvidar la creatividad mental de su pequeñito…_

_-__**Bueno creo que ya es suficiente!…**__irrumpió con voz más severa de lo que realmente aparentaba, frenando de golpe la diversión del niño…__**Veo que no sientes el mínimo arrepentimiento por tu travesura…así que…**__meditó sujetando su barbilla con la mano derecha…__**me pregunto si diez azotes más con la zapatilla harían que tu cerebro recapacitase un poco…**_

_**-Uyyyyyy Papito NOOOO! …pero…pero…**__ el niño mandó al infierno su risa y comenzó a balbucear de nuevo…por alguna razón ya no miraba tan cómico todo éste asunto…__**pero**__**si**__**Bryan se lo merecía, es un bravucón que siempre le quita el almuerzo a los niños más pequeños!...Te apuesto que ahora mismo me están haciendo un monumento en la escuela, seguro que soy un…un…héroe nacional!**_

_-__** Pues serás un "héroe nacional" que tendrá que dormir boca abajo ésta noche!**_

_**-Vamos papito, entiéndeme!...**__La voz del niño era un gemido desesperado…__**estoy seguro que tú mismo tiraste una que otra bromita en tus tiempos…vamos papá que aunque eres tan viejo, sé que lo recuerdas! **_

_-El caballero se atragantó con su saliva…__**¿Viejo yo?...**__ Dijo con aire ofendido pensando en lo mucho que él y su mocoso malcriado tenían en común!...__**Eso es lo que tú dices!**_

_-__**Pero no lo digo yo…**__el niño aclaró señalándose a sí mismo y luego hacia la abundante cabellera de su padre…__**lo dicen ese montón de canas que brillan en tu cabeza!**_

_**-¿Canas?...**__gritó llevando ambas manos hacia sus rizos…__**Pero si apenas y tengo UNA!**_

_**-**__UNA DOCENA!…el pequeñuelo pensó, aunque considerando la sentencia de muerte que pesaba sobre su pobre traserito, no le convenía enojar a su anciano padre, así que decidió intentar corregir sus palabras...__**Ehhhh…Bueno…si tienes razón…**__ Hay que difícil es mentir!...__**tus canas apenitas…apenitas…apenitas y se te notan…**__Sobre todo cuando usas gorra!__**…Pero el caso es que, comparado con las travesuras que tú y mi padrino hicieron…yo soy un santito con aureola y todo! **_

_-__**Así es…**__el caballero reconoció que su hijo tenía razón, bueno por lo menos en ése punto…__**tu padrino y yo, nos mandamos muchas pero muchas maldades en nuestro tiempo…**__la mirada y la sonrisa de triunfo comenzó a dibujarse en el angelical rostro del niño…__**Pero te garantizo que tu abuelo se encargó de impulsarme por el camino del bien a base de cepillazos!... **_

_**-Pero dijiste…**__ el jovencito brincó asustado…__**papito tu dijiste que no me castigarías con el cepillo!...**_

_**-Y no voy a hacerlo…**__su padre le tranquilizó…__**Pero si te ganaste diez nalgadas con mi mano y …**_

_**-Pero yo confesé!...**__En ésta ocasión las palabras del pequeño eran un susurro lastimero…__**le conté todo a mamita!...pude quedarme callado y no lo hice!**_

_**-Lo sé hijo y te lo agradezco…**__Dios por qué ser padre es taaaaaannn difícil!...__**Pero aún así es mi deber corregirte y..**_

_**-Eso lo entiendo!...Pero diez azotes y dos semanas de trabajos forzados es muuuuucho castigo para un reo confeso!...**__el niñito se cruzó de brazos y terminó gritando con sus ojitos llenos de enfado…__**exijo una negociación de la sentencia Señor Juez!**_

_El hombre rodó sus ojos, en serio que éste niño más que su hijo era su clon en miniatura!...__**Está bien…**__expresó descansando su adolorida espalda en el respaldar de la silla…__**serán diez azotes y una semana de limpieza…**_

_**-Quiero solo dos nalgadas y dos días de limpieza!...**__el acusado reclamó levantando dos deditos de su mano para enfatizar su punto…_

_**-Trabajaras cinco días en la tienda como castigo por tu travesura…**__El juez expresó con tono inflexible…__** recibirás seis azotes con mi mano para que lo pienses mejor la próxima vez…y…**__Agregó con una sonrisa…__**pasaremos el fin de semana en el museo como premio por decirnos la verdad…**_

_Cuando el chiquillo escuchó la última parte del veredicto, saltó como un cangurito a los brazos de su padre… _

_**-El museo es genial!...Gracias papito!**__…_

_El caballero sintió los bracitos de su hijo recorrer su cintura, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del suave aroma de sus castaños cabellos… escuchó con claridad el pequeñito corazón que latía muy cerca de su estómago y agradeció a todos los santos del cielo por tener ese bultito relleno de travesuras como hijo…_

_Un par de minutos más y el jovencito suspiró intentando separarse del abrazo de su padre…pero…al parecer su progenitor tenía otra idea en mente…_

_**-No tan rápido mi gatito callejero…**__advirtió con dulzura y firmeza...__**Creo que aún tenemos un asuntito que atender…**__explicó mientras cambiaba la posición de su hijo sobre su regazo. _

_Sin dar oportunidad a las acostumbradas pataletas del niño, bajó el piyama de un tirón y descargó con su mano derecha, media docena de duras palmadas sobre las asentaderas del acusado…_

_**PLASS!...**__**PLASS!...**__**PLASS!... PLASS!...**__**PLASS!...**__**PLASS!...**_

_-OUCHHHHH…AAAAYYYYYY…PAPITOOOO….UYYYYY…LO SIENTOOOOO!...OUCHHHH…Los aullidos acompañaron cada uno de los azotes y cuando su padre aflojó un poco su brazo, el pequeño se levantó dando brinquitos, con sus pantaloncitos a los tobillos y sus manitos frotando su trasero… _

_En medio de su insólita danza y sus quejidos, el niño escuchó que su padre expresaba una pregunta…__**-Sabes que te amo y que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, verdad?…**_

_**-Já…Siii claro, me quieres muchísimo y tienes de una excelente manera de demostrármelo papá!**_

_**-Bueno si no me crees tal vez, ésta zapatilla…**__el hombre bromeó levantándose de la silla con una de su pantunflas en la mano…__**puede ayudarme a convencerte…**_

_**- Ehhhh… eso no es necesario!... yo confío en tu palabra!...**__el pequeñuelo corrigió de inmediato retrocediendo un par de pasos…por precaución claro…_

_-__**jajajajaa…ven aquí!…**__sin esperar respuesta el caballero soltó la zapato, avanzó un paso y jaló a su hijo de nuevo entre sus brazos, sus labios formaron una sonrisa cuando sintió el cuerpo de su bebé relajarse de inmediato y sus pensamientos recordaron esa deliciosa y hasta celestial sensación de protección que sentía cuando su padre le consolaba…después de mandar al infierno su pobre colita! _

_Mientras frotaba la espalda de su travieso bromista, notó que la marca de su mano, adornaba con múltiples tonos rojizos, las blancas y redonditas posaderas de su pequeño bribón…y no pudo evitar sentir un diminuto sentimiento de culpa… _

_**-Prométeme que nunca volverás a poner un purgante en la comida de Bryan…**__Las palabras sonaron más como una súplica que como una orden…_

_-__**Bueeeeno**__…__**eso depende…**__el niñito levantó su cabecita para ofrecer a su padre una mirada cargada de picardía…__**la próxima vez me llevarías de paseo al planetario?...**_

_**PLASS!...**__El eco de un sonoro golpe interrumpió el silenció de la habitación dejando muy claro tanto para el cerebro como para el trasero de la inocente criaturita, que esa no era la respuesta correcta…así que el grito no se hizo esperar…_

_-__**OUCHHHHH!...Lo prometo, papito lo prometo!...**_

_-__**Me alegra oírlo…**__la voz cansada del hombre respondió separando al chiquillo de su protección…__**Es hora de dormir**__…Agregó guiándolo hacia la cama con un adorable beso en la frente...__**Buenas noches cachorrito...**_

_Un cuarto de hora más tarde y el niño estaba completamente dormido, el caballero estaba en cuclillas y no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lado…era su tiempo de convertirse en fiera y velar por el sueño de su cachorro cómo su padre lo hizo varios años atrás… _

_Dejando correr sus pensamientos y trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de sus días de juventud, la boca del adulto pintaba una clara y nostálgica risita…__**Eres un mocoso insolente, despreocupado, majadero, dulce, con un gran corazón y un cerebro tan creativo que da miedo!**__… Reflexionó para sí mismo dando una profunda mirada a su hijo…__**Eres tan parecido a mí…mira hasta heredaste mi insubordinada cabellera**__…pensaba riendo un poco más fuerte mientras acomodaba uno de esos rebeldes ricitos detrás de la oreja del pequeño…__**Pero tus ojos…tus ojos que reflejan temple, autoridad y dulzura en su mirar…**__dijo en voz alta soltando un suspiro…__**tienes los ojos de…**_

_**Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn… Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_ _Un tamborileo sacó al hombre del exhaustivo análisis ocular de su hijo…dio la vuelta y su bella esposa estaba tras él, repiqueteando sus dedos en la mesita de noche…_

_**-Uhmmm…Se suponía que debías castigarlo!...**__Ella reclamó pero con diversión, internamente sabía lo mucho que ésos dos se parecían y considerando los antecedentes en diabluras que su esposo tenía pues…seguro que ni siquiera se atrevió a reprender a su pequeño clon!_

_-__**Y lo hice!...**__replicó poniéndose en pie y tomándola de la mano para evitar que continuara con la tonada…__**Deja de hacer ese ruido, sabes que me eriza la piel…**__le dijo al oído, mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo…_

_-__**Si lo sé…**__ella contestó en su oído…__**Aunque nunca me has contado porqué…**__susurró rozando sensualmente su lengua contra los labios de su esposo…_

_**-Digamos que me trae recuerdos de un día trágicamente especial…**__comentó mientras la levantaba con suavidad en sus brazos…_

_**-Otra de tus aventuras adolescentes!**_

_**-Ni te la imaginas!...**_

_**-Wooow ya picaste mi curiosidad!..Cuéntamelo todo!...**__ella exclamó ordenando con autoridad…_

_-__**Está bien mi querida Yara…te lo contaré…**__él__comentó con ojos chispeantes de picardía…__**EL DÍA DE MI MUERTE!...**__terminó diciendo mientras sonreía y ahogaba cualquier futuro reclamo de su amada esposa con un apasionado beso… _

…..

…Bueno creo que este es uno de esos momentos en los que ustedes y yo "hacemos mal tercio"…así que demos al par de tortolitos un poco de intimidad…ahhhh y no sufran por Yara, les garantizo que con el uso de su notable astucia femenina, ésta misma noche, su rebelde esposo le confesará todo lo que ella quiera saber y mucho más! …

Uhmmm….Por desgracia, creo que nosotros sí tendremos que esperar hasta que el adorable caballero de la historia muera para enterarnos con lujo de detalle del asuntito…a menos que…que…que la escritora del relato, no sea tan "malvada" como nuestro protagonista y satisfaga nuestra curiosidad!...

…_**y como no lo soy…**_bueno al menos no con mis queridos lectores_**…ahí les va la anécdota de ése día "trágicamente especial"…Que la disfruten!**_

…..

**CAPITULO 14**

"**SE APROXIMA UNA TORMENTA"**

Rodeados de un abrumador silencio y con el ambiente cargado de tensión al rojo vivo, las reflexiones de un jovenzuelo eran lo único divertido en aquél apartamento esa tarde en particular…

…_Mira, que además de guapo, eres un genio Sandburg!_… con palabras cargadas de emoción, el adolescente se felicitaba a sí mismo…

Su magnífico ingenio, no solo le concedió la excusa perfecta para escapar del agonizante castigo, sino también le brindó una pequeña…o mejor dicho, gigantesca oportunidad de aclarar varias dudas que su brillante cerebro llevaba semanas sin lograr responder y que no solo torturaba silenciosamente su interior, si no que picaba su orgullo de ser todo un superdotado estudiante de antropología en Rainer…

_**Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn… Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_

Ignorante de los profundos pensamientos de Blair, cómodamente sentado y con su mirada clavada en los prepotentes ojos de su "futuro socio"…el Sr. Ellison escudriñaba en detalle la propuesta que acababa de escuchar.

_**Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn… Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_

Los dedos de William tamborileaban al compás de lo que Blair juró, era una marcha fúnebre...El eco que cada uno de los golpecitos producía al impactar la madera, era el único sonido que burlaba el penetrante silencio del apartamento…

_**Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_ _**Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_

Evidentemente el mocoso se había jugado sus mejores cartas y sumergió el cerebro del anciano a lo más profundo de sus pensamientos analíticos…

_...Uhmmm es posible que este chico tenga una carrera como abogado!…__** Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_ _Aunque también puede ser que su inteligencia haya despertado con la tremenda sacudida que recibió en el trasero!__**…**__Entonces, creo que lo mejor sería continuar con los azotes…capaz y se vuelve más inteligente!...__**Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**__seguro que la paliza no solo desenmarañó los rizos de su cabecita, sino también sus neuronas!...__** Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_

…Bueno en fin, ya sea cuestión de suerte, anatomía, hormonas adolescentes o simple jugada del destino, el caso es que el gran William Ellison, no solo estaba sorprendido de las maquiavélicas ideas que rondaban la mente de su nuevo nieto…si no también muy orgulloso!...y lo peor de todo es que en su corazón había despertado un ferviente deseo por aceptar la descabellada idea!...

…Ahhhh pero no se la iba a poner tan fácil al mocoso malcriado…él tenía que darse su lugar y de paso hacerlo sufrir un poco…así que llevaba un cuarto de hora, sin decir una sílaba, sentado muy relajadito y observando con simpatía, las muecas en el rostro de Blair mientras él punteaba con sus dedos, la melodía de su canción favorita…

_**Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_ _**Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_

A diferencia de William, Blair se encontraba…digamos que en una posición un tanto incómoda…aún seguía semi-inclinado, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa del comedor y no había desprendido ni un segundo su vista de los ojos de su diabólico abuelo…él también estaba mudo y a la espera de la respuesta pendiente…pero hasta ahora el vejete no había abierto para nada su boca, solo se limitaba a producir ése maldito titiritero sobre la madera, que ya tenía agobiado al adolescente y le estaba crispando hasta los pelos del...del…bueno ustedes me entienden.

_**Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_ _**Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_

Los segundos trascurrieron lentamente y el sentimiento de triunfo se fue apagando poco a poco en la mente y el corazón del quinceañero_…Pacienciaaaa Sandburg, seguro que éste viejo acepta el trato y todo acaba de maravilla!...bueno con excepción de tu nalga derecha, pero ni modo!_…_todo tiene un precio en la vida, si realmente quieres poseer una cosa, debes estar dispuesto a renunciar a otra_…Se repitió en silencio…ésa era una lección que la pobreza y el abandono de su madre, le habían enseñado hace mucho tiempo atrás….

…Era cierto que sus estudios académicos le permitieron crecer intelectualmente y ahora gracias a ellos podía visualizar un próspero futuro como antropólogo…pero las amargas experiencias de su antigua vida callejera y solitaria, despertaron en su corazón el coraje, la astucia y la perseverancia (o en el caso de Blair podríamos llamarlo terquedad) que se obtienen, en su mayoría, de la lucha diaria contra las adversidades…bajo ése razonamiento nuestro querido amigo mantenía la teoría de que "_tanto enseña la UNIVERSIDAD, como la NECESIDAD "…_Ambos mundos fueron excelentes maestros que le llenaron de valiosas enseñanzas…y de los cuales sacaba provecho, dependiendo la circunstancia en que se encontrara…y ésta era sin duda la hora de luchar y defenderse con cautela y picardía como un gato callejero.

Así que aquí estaba el manipulador Blair Sandburg, mostrando, no por medio de su fuerza física, si no por el uso de su maquiavélico cerebro que él también poseía un lado muy oscuro y que su adorado abuelo solo sería un peón en su tablero de ajedrez…o para decirlo de forma más refinada, un "enviado" del destino para ayudarlo a encontrar respuestas en su misión científica…

_**Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_ _**Tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…tarannnn…**_

Otro par de minutos más y el niñito de rizos, ya casi estaba hirviendo por dentro!..._Pero cuándo se va cansar el anciano de golpetear la mesa!..._

El jovenzuelo torció un poco sus labios y achicó tanto los ojos que sus cejas casi se fusionaron en una sola… su cuerpo sentía una mezcla de ira, dolor (Mas que todo en su parte trasera) y ansiedad…pero sobre todo frustración…Sí, se sentía enormemente frustrado de no poder hacer algo para callar ése tamborileo infernal que William ejecutaba con sus dedos…

**-**_**¿Cómo sé que vas a cumplir con tu parte del trato?...**_El Sr. Ellison al fin se decidió a hablar…y gracias al cielo que lo hizo, porque Blair ya estaba considerando seriamente amputarle los dedos a su abuelo!

_-__**Yo le doy mi palabra**__…_El adolescente dijo con tono decidido y secretamente feliz, mientras erguía con cautela su cuerpo y sus oídos disfrutaban de la silenciosa paz que tanto extrañaban…

_**-Pero…**_William estaba a punto de continuar con la discusión pero a éste punto Blair ya no estaba para juegos…

-_**Pero nada Sr. Ellison…yo soy un hombre de palabra…**_la voz del chico sonó más grave de lo que realmente era…_**Además debe reconocer que usted es el más beneficiado de todo éste asunto…**_

_**-Já, yo diría que muslo izquierdo será el más beneficiado con todo éste asunto!…**_el anciano trataba de bajar un poco los humos del mocoso prepotente...

_**-Vamos Sr. Ellison…**__La voz del chico sonaba cargada de ironía…__**usted sabe que mi cuerpo puede soportar otro azote más…y no digo que no será doloroso…**__El muchacho aclaró…__**pero el dolor pasará pronto y usted habrá perdido una valiosa oportunidad de lograr lo que realmente le trajo a Cascada éste día…**__La mirada decidida en los ojos de Blair opacó por un segundo el soberbio semblante del magnate…__**¿O me equivoco?...**_

La pregunta hizo eco en las paredes del lobby así como en la mente de William…Blair observó satisfecho el panorama y decidió presionar un poco más las tuercas del cerebro de su abuelo…

…_**Pero si no está dispuesto a negociar…**__el valiente__Sandburg dijo colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa y retomando su antigua posición de castigo…__**Continúe con los azotes y terminamos esto de una vez por todas…**_

_-¡Al parecer, aparte de tener una boca insolente y un maquiavélico cerebro, el mocoso tiene agallas!..._el asombrado William Ellison pensó mientras se acercaba al jovencito y hablaba al oído de su malvado nieto…o mejor dicho, de su malvado y astuto socio…

_**-LEVÁNTATE SANDBURG… FIRMEMOS UNA TREGUA…**_

…_**..**_

_**-¿TREGUA?...**__PAAFFF!__**...aquí no hay tregua.**__..PAAFFF!__**...hasta que esté completamente seguro.**__..PAAFFF!__**...que entiendas el mensaje mi querido amigo!**_

Entre sonoras palmadas, muchos regaños, uno que otro aullido y abundantes lagrimones, el gran Dylan Smith recibía su primera dolorosa lección de "Nunca hagas enojar al detective Ellison"…

_**-**__AUCHHHH…Pero…AAAAYYYYY… si ya entendiiiiiiii...OOOUCCHHHH!_

_-__**Ok, voy a hacerte un pequeño examen…**__El centinela detuvo los azotes pero no movió ni un milímetro al chico de su regazo…__**Primera pregunta…**__El cuerpo de Dylan se tensó y Jim habló con dureza manteniendo su mano en alto…__**¿Cuál fue el primer error que cometiste ésta mañana?**_

_**-Levantarme!...**__Dylan dijo en un grito sarcástico y el detective le soltó un tremendo golpe….__**OUCHHHH!...**_

_**-Yo no le veo la gracia al asunto Sr. Smith, pero si su trasero quiere seguir con el juego que así sea!...**_Jim terminó de hablar descargando una rápida llamarada de azotes que carbonizaron la retaguardia del mocoso…

_PAAFFF!__**...**__ PAAFFF!__**...**__ PAAFFF!__**...**__ PAAFFF!__**...**__ PAAFFF!__**...**__ PAAFFF!__**...**__ PAAFFF!__**...**__ PAAFFF!__**...**__ PAAFFF!__**...**_

_**-OUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Dylan sostuvo un agudo, lastimero grito que solo fue opacado por la fuerza del silbato de un barco pesquero que se marchaba del muelle.

-_**¿Todavía tienes ganas de chistear un rato más?**_

_**-No…no…Señor…**__La voz de Dylan sonaba suave y por primera vez, sin una pizca de su acostumbrada prepotencia. Entonces nuestro centinela comprendió que había desarmado el escudo de orgullo, arrogancia y altivez que resguardaban el corazón del muchacho…_

_**-Me alegra oírlo Dylan…**_Jim también sonaba cansado y un poco triste…_**Porque aunque lo dudes, no era mi intención pasar la tarde en labores disciplinarias…**__dijo con sinceridad__y luego continuó hablando con su acostumbrado timbre militar…__**¿Quieres que te repita la pregunta muchacho?**_

_**-No… no es necesario…yo sé que no debí gritarle y comportarme como un mocoso malcriado…Lo siento mucho detective Ellison…se lo juro…**_ El juramento estaba de más, Jim sabía perfectamente que el chico no mentía…pero…

_**-Acepto tus disculpas Dylan…pero…no te parece que olvidas algo?**_

_-¿Algo?...¿Algo cómo qué?...El cerebro del muchacho trabajaba para encontrar la respuesta adecuada y poder salir de tales angustias…pero nada…por más que pensaba y repensaba …no se le ocurría nada!_

Ante el silencio Jim decidió darle una pequeña pista…_**No crees que Eduardo merece también una disculpa?...**_

Dylan suspiró y su mente reaccionó…_Ohhhhhhh el mayordomo!_…Como un susurro, la tímida conciencia le reprendió recordándole todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que había herido al anciano con sus insultos…_¿En serio esperabas que te defendiera?...uffff por favor niño, era lógico que el hombre perdiera la paciencia!..._

Atormentado por sus pensamientos, los ojos de Dylan se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas…

_**- Lamento…yo lo siento…**_El joven intentaba inútilmente de formar oraciones completas…pero para Jim ése simple gesto fue suficiente para dar por terminada la lección de hoy…

Con sumo cuidado, impulsó al chico hasta que se paró sobre sus pies nuevamente...Dylan intentó ocultar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas bajo sus propias manos, pero el detective lo trajo hasta su pecho fundiéndolo en un acogedor abrazo.

Un robo frustrado, una noche en la cárcel, un almuerzo con el padre su enemigo, una dolorosa paliza y un solitario muelle fueron los principales ingredientes que aderezaron el día del gran Dylan Smith…un joven millonario que ahora lloraba como un niño en los brazos del hombre que pintó de un rojo candente su parte trasera y que le enseñó en un día, más cosas de las que su propio padre le había enseñado en todo éstos años…Ahora mientras sus ojos le dolían de tanto llorar y sus oídos escuchaban el latido del corazón del detective, se sentía protegido…se sentía irónicamente feliz…y en paz.

El centinela no soltaba a Dylan de su resguardo…monitoreaba sus latidos y su pulso…Sabía que fue severo con el mocoso, pero no se arrepentía ni un segundo de haberle castigado…esperaba que Dylan cambiara un poco su carácter prepotente pero con éstos adolescentes endemoniados nunca se sabe…es por eso que las palabras del chico le tomaron por sorpresa…

-_**Gracias detective…**_Dijo con su boca pegada a la camisa de Jim, que de no haber sido por la ayuda de sus sentidos, seguro que no escuchaba nada entre tanto lagrimeo…_**Gracias por…por…todo…**_Terminó balbuceando sin separarse de su protector que apretó más fuerte su abrazo…

Unos minutos más y un estruendo conmovió el agudo oído del centinela…el rugido del estómago de cierto adolescente que al parecer, después de tantos acontecimientos había vuelto a la vida…

Jim trató de ignorar la descabellada idea que estaba surgiendo en su mente…pero no pudo…así que dando varias respiraciones, con voz suave preguntó al mocoso hambriento…

_**-Dylan…**_esperó un segundo hasta que el chico le miró y él pudo encontrar su voz de nuevo…_**-¿Quieres cenar en mi apartamento ésta noche?...**_

…_.._

…Y mientras Dylan emocionado aceptaba la invitación de su padre adoptivo, el lobby se había convertido de zona de guerra a oficina de negociaciones…así que teniendo los cojines del sillón y los restos desquebrajados de un jarrón como testigos, ambos caballeros sellaron el tratado "Sandburg-Ellison" con un fuerte apretón de manos, dando inicio a su nueva etapa de "socios"

-_**Creo que ya Jim ya debe estar por llegar…**_Blair afirmó al reconocer la impaciencia en el semblante de William un par de minutos más tarde…

_**-Si lo sé…pero…**__El anciano__dijo mientras daba un vistazo distraído a su reloj…__**pero tengo un par de cosas que hacer en la oficina antes de ir a cenar a mi casa…**_

_**-Perfecto!...**_Blair gritó añadiendo una aplauso de emoción…_**Entonces le propongo que nos acompañe a cenar ésta noche!**_

Al instante en que William escuchó la solicitud de Blair, pensó que estaba loco_…¿El chico le pedía que se quedara a cenar?..._Vaya, eso sí que era una verdadera sorpresa o… probablemente después de tanto lío, en efecto, ambos estaban completamente locos!…´

_**-¿A cenar?...**_William preguntó con incredulidad como si Blair le acabara de proponer matar al mismísimo presidente!...

_**-Si, si , ya sé que es una idea algo…ehhhh… "extraña"…pero bueno…yo…**_

_-__**Pero que?…**_el Sr. Ellison interrogó comprobando su teoría de que al mocoso se le cayó un tornillo!...

-_**Bueno es que…pienso que es justo que se reconcilie con Jim lo más pronto que pueda…**_Y muy en el fondo ésa era la intención de Blair al sugerir lo de la dichosa cena en familia…bueno aparte de que, con el Sr. Ellison en casa, seguro que Jim se olvidaba por completo de la "misteriosa desaparición" de cierto jarrón de porcelana…

_**-¿No estarás pensando ponerme un laxante en la comida?...**_

_**-Un laxante?...**_Blair exclamó cruzando sus brazos como si estuviera ofendido…_**Pero cómo puede pensar eso de mí?...Esa idea ni siquiera cruzó por mi cabeza…**_dijo tratando de lucir lo más inocente posible…aunque su sonrisa malévola lo traicionó…

-_**Si te atreves a…**_

_**-Nooooo!...Por Dios Señor Ellison!...**_Blair gritó interrumpiendo a su abuelo en plena amenaza…_**Soy un poco travieso pero no suicida!...Jim me mata si hago algo así!...**_El chico hablaba en serio y el anciano lo sabía…

_**-Bueno…en ese caso…**_William reflexionó con cautela, pero… _A quién quería engañar?..._se moría de ganas de ver a su hijo James… _**Acepto…**_Dijo sin demostrar ninguna emoción…_**regresaré a cenar ésta noche…y espero encontrarte vivo, recuerda que tienes un trato que cumplir…**_añadió esta vez con una sonrisa y señalando con su dedo todo el lugar…_**aunque considerando éste desastre lo dudo!**_

Pretendiendo ignorar la pícara ricilla en el rostro de su nieto cuando confirmó su asistencia a la cena, William llamó de inmediato a su chofer y minutos más después se encontraba descendiendo a paso lento las conocidas gradas del edificio…

Al cerrar la puerta y encontrarse de nuevo en soledad, Blair descansó su tensa espalda sobre la madera y soltó varios suspiros…

_**- Pero qué día has tenido Sandburg!...**_se dijo con desgano mientras dio un vistazo a los escombros de lo que unas horas atrás era, un bello apartamento…_**…y lo que te falta por venir!...**_Su amable conciencia se atrevió a añadir…

_**Ok…Manos a la obra!…Ahhh pero lo primero es...**_gritó y sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia el sanitario…medio segundo más tarde, apareció con un conocido cepillo en la mano…

Caminó con prisa hacia el ventanal, reconociendo que no tenía más opciones… así que sin pensarlo mucho y sin la mínima gota de remordimiento, tomó impulso y arrojó con fuerza el odioso objeto de tortura hacia la calle…

_**-Si puedo explicarle a Jim el "suicidio" de un jarrón...**_Pensó iniciando su ardua labor de limpieza…_**También podré explicarle el "secuestro" de un cepillo!**_

…y mientras nuestro adolescente pasaba de ser asesino de jarrones a secuestrador de cepillos…descendiendo el último peldaño de la escalinata, el magnate William Ellison reflexionaba sobre su largo, largo, largo día…y lo peor es que todavía no terminaba!

Habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida estas últimas horas que no sabía si ponerse a reír o tirarse a llorar en la acera…un potente trueno le sacó de sus pensamientos…

Por instinto levantó su vista al cielo…las nubes grises y cargadas de lluvia cubrían por completo el panorama, el potente viento y los relámpagos confirmaron sus sospechas…inevitablemente, ésta noche…se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta…


	18. Reflexiones de una tarde lluviosa PartI

**N/A: **Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por leer. Es probable que éste les parezca un capitulo "raro" y en mi defensa quiero decir que mientras lo escribía, me encontraba en proceso de recuperación por un accidente que hasta el día de hoy me impide mover sin dolor mi mano derecha. Así que tal vez fue un efecto secundario de los medicamentos o la fiel locura que permanentemente acompaña mis pensamientos la que inspiró el capítulo…

El caso es que una noche mientras lo editaba y contemplaba el panorama completo de la historia, me dio por preguntarme si la mezcla de problemas, angustias, tragedias, momentos de felicidad, picarescas aventuras, corajes, sonrisas y demás experiencias vividas; dejaron alguna moraleja en la mente de nuestro querido Blair, los Ellison y sus amigos…y la respuesta fue afirmativa.

Preparando el terreno para el gran encuentro de James y William, he decidido publicar primero una serie de consejitos que los protagonistas de la historia han "presionado" para que les escriba…así que a pesar de sus enormes deseos de ahorcarme, póngase cómodos, relájense y disfrútenlos como quien degusta un bocadillo de entrada, antes del plato principal…

**CAPITULO 15.1**

"**Reflexiones de una tarde de lluviosa" **

**(Entre un doloroso pasado y un incierto futuro)**

…_.._

"**Existen ocasiones en las que el destino sumerge tu alma a la profunda oscuridad…**

**Solo para darle al amor la oportunidad de brillar y sacarte nuevamente a flote"**

**Eduardo y Miriam.**

_**- ¡IDIOTA!...**_

El enérgico rugido estremeció el corazón de todas las personas que se encontraban cercanas al lugar y aunque su curiosidad era extrema, abandonaron de inmediato los alrededores compadeciendo profundamente a la persona que se atrevió a perturbar la paz del soberano dueño de la casa.

Mientras tanto, el mayordomo, o mejor dicho, el cuerpo del mayordomo; intentaba coordinar los preparativos para el almuerzo…pese a que muy lejos de la cocina, su mente y corazón divagan en busca de una doncella en especial. Por simple reflejo introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su impecable uniforme y palpó un pequeño objeto ovalado…llevaba meses intentando entregarlo a su futura dueña pero no había encontrado ni el momento ni el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, así que diariamente suplicaba al destino le diera un empujoncito y concediera el deseo de volver realidad su sueño amoroso.

_**- ¡INCOMPETENTE!...**_

El segundo grito produjo que el caballero abandonase sus dilemas personales y sin titubear caminara con rapidez hacia la estancia. Él fue el único con la valentía suficiente para "nadar" en dirección contraria al mar de empleados que huían despavoridos como si la tercera guerra mundial estuviera a punto de empezar…y tal vez así era.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse al lugar, escuchó a la perfección la mezcla de insultos, lastimeros susurros, regaños y llanto que provenían del salón. Conocía perfectamente al propietario de los fuertes gritos…pero ignoraba por completo a quién pertenecía el lloriqueo desconsolado…aunque no tardo mucho en descubrirlo…

_¡Santo cielo, si es Miriam!..._ el mayordomo exclamó en voz baja al divisar la silueta de la dulce y hermosa mujer, con quien aparte del trabajo cotidiano, compartía un sentimiento sublime y magnánimo…un amor sincero, profundo y trasparente que su vez era dolorosamente silencioso.

_**- Pero…Pero… Señor Smith…no…no fue mi culpa**__…_La mujer estaba arrodillada recogiendo los pedazos de la vajilla que se partió al caer en la fina alfombra del salón, mientras trataba inútilmente de disculparse por el escandaloso incidente.

_**-NO HAY EXCUSAS QUE JUSTIFIQUEN TU ESTUPIDEZ!...SEGURO ERES UNA TONTA QUE NACIÓ CON MANOS DE TRAPO Y EL CEREBRO RELLENO DE CARTON!... **_El individuo continuaba escupiendo veneno y caminando de un lado a otro como si fuese un toro a punto de embestir a la empleada.

Sin perder tiempo y con inmensos deseos de estrangular a su jefe, el mayordomo se inclinó junto a su amada y comenzó a recoger uno a uno los restos del cristal con su mano derecha, a la vez que apoyaba su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de su compañera, tratando de controlar los nerviosos temblores que agitaban aquel delicado cuerpo.

La dama sintió su corazón encogerse con cada insulto y si no hubiese sido por el silencioso apoyo de su incondicional amigo, seguro que se hubiese desmayado en plena estancia. Concentrada en su miseria no respondió nada más, aunque hubiese querido decir mucho, las lágrimas no le permitieron a su garganta emitir una sola sílaba, así que la ausencia de palabras fue compensada con jadeos y agonizantes lamentos…hasta que…

_**-Fu…fu…fue mi culpa… yo le arrojé la pelota**_…la tímida vocecilla de un niño interrumpió la iracunda respiración del histérico caballero y los sollozos desconsolados de la mujer_**…Perdóname Mily…**_Dijo levantando sus ojitos llenos de arrepentimiento para cumplir con los acuosos ojos de su nana_**…pero…pero…te juro que fue sin querer…**_ exclamó tartamudeando una disculpa y a la espera de que su padre no la tomara en su contra.

Como si fuese la primera vez que se percataba de la presencia del jovencito, el congresista volteó retirando la mirada de su empleada y reorientando su cólera hacia otra persona…su pequeño hijo Dylan.

Desde su lugar de espectador, el mayordomo contempló al propietario de la vocecilla apenas audible que sostenía un balón en sus manitos y que parecía estar pegado, posiblemente por miedo, a una esquina de la sala…Hubo un segundo en que ambas miradas se cruzaron, el rastro de tristeza en la mirada de Dylan era conmovedor y Eduardo como un reflejo inevitable, sintió una enorme compasión por el pequeñuelo y un casi irresistible deseo de abrazarle y consolarle.

_**-Escúchame muy bien mocoso porque no voy a repetirlo dos veces…**_El hombre ladró como perro rabioso, acercándose lentamente hacia el chiquillo que al igual que Miriam comenzó a temblar descontrolado…y no era para menos, el rostro de su padre marcaba una expresión verdaderamente aterradora, igual que una fiera mira a su presa justo segundos antes de lanzarse después de acorralarla.

…_**QUE- SE- TE- GRAVE- EN- EL-CEREBRO…**_El hombre puntualizaba cada sílaba presionando fuertemente su dedo índice en la frente del niño como si quisiera esculpir literalmente las palabras_**…UN SMITH NUNCA DEBE DISCULPARSE Y MENOS ANTE UN EMPLEADO!...**_

Durante toda la reprimenda, el jovencito mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. apretando con fuerza sus parpados y eso enfureció…de ser posible, aún más al congresista que continuamente se quejaba con su esposa del carácter débil y bondadoso de su futuro heredero, así que tomándole de la cabeza, jaló la rubia cabellera…

_**-NO SEAS UN COBARDE Y MIRAME!...**_Ordenó y los ojos del niñito se abrieron de golpe reflejando terror y dolor…_** la palabra "perdón" no existe en el vocabulario de un hombre grande y poderoso…disculparse es para los débiles!...ENTENDISTE LO QUE DIJE DYLAN?...**_ El congresista preguntó acercándose hasta casi tocar con sus labios la nariz de su hijo.

**-**_**Si Señor**__…_Dylan dijo con la garganta seca y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible para no llorar…_**Un Smith nunca se disculpa ante un empleado, no se disculpa ante nadie…**_repitió como autómata intentando calmar la furia de su padre antes de que le arrancara por completo el cabello.

-_**Excelente!...**_ El Sr. Smith exclamó complacido, relajando su semblante y aparentando acariciar el pelo de su crío…_**No olvides a que familia **_ _**perteneces…**_Continuo regañándole en tono más suave…_**Y recuerda que el día en que un Smith pida perdón y se humille ante alguien… lloverá perros y gatos del cielo!...jajajaja…**_el prepotente caballero terminó riendo de muy buena gana, mientras salía con pasos relajados del salón, abrazando sin emoción al cabizbajo pequeñín bajo el brazo, como si nada hubiese pasado …

…_**Y TÚ, MUJER INUTIL…**_Gritó desde el marco de la puerta dirigiéndose a la niñera, sin tan siquiera tomarse la molestia de pararse y mirarla…_**ESTAS DESPEDIDA!...**_exclamó dándole la espalda. __

Cuando Miriam, escuchó su sentencia, su semblante decayó el doble, sentía su espíritu derrotado y las dudas se clavaron como dagas cargadas de ponzoña en su mente …_¿Qué sería de su vida ahora?...no es que fuera una anciana con mil años de edad, pero tampoco era una jovencita quinceañera ...¿Dónde trabajaría?...¿Dónde viviría?...seguro que tendría que regresar a su ciudad natal y…y…¿Qué pasaría con Eduardo?...¿Le volvería a ver?..._ésta pregunta en especial, fue dictada por su corazón…el mismo dulce y cobarde corazón que llevaba años amando en silencio al caballero y que hasta el momento se había conformado con tener la satisfacción de acompañarle día a día. Ante el profundo y oscuro futuro que su alma divisaba, la acongojada doncella se desplomó y pegó su frente a la alfombra…_de ahora en adelante, debía acostumbrarse a seguir su vida pero…sola_…

Así que haciendo de tripas corazón,trató de separarse del brazo de su amigo…aunque al parecer, Eduardo no estaba dispuesto a cederle espacio…_**Mily…**_Suplicó con dulzura pero sin soltarla_**…Mírame por favor…**_ … 

Ella levantó su cabeza y aunque su visión era casi nula de tantas lágrimas, pudo observar que el rostro de Eddy brillaba y le sonreía con cariño…

_**-Levántate…**_ él pidió sin dejar de sonreír…_** Tengo que preguntarte algo...**_

_**-No…No estoy para bromas!...**_Ella gritó resentida al notar que su despido produjo felicidad en su adorado ex-compañero de trabajo…_Já y se supone que Eduardo te amaba...Pero que tonta eres!..._ su cerebro se reprochaba mientras su acongojado corazón, cambiaba el dolor por el enojo y la frustración.

-_**Me alegra saberlo porque esto va en serio…**_ dijo poniéndose él mismo en pie y jalándola con un suave impulso, ella se tambaleó por el repentino cambio de posición y él le sujetó con firmeza de la cintura para estabilizarla…

_**-Per…pero…qué diablos quieres?...**_Miriam bramó intentando separarse del incómodo abrazo…

-_**Ya te lo dije…quiero hacerte una pregunta…**_Eduardo reafirmó entre risas y para Miriam fue como un balde de agua fría…

Ella lo empujó con fuerza…_**NO ME TOQUES!...**_gritó y él retrocedió un par de pasos…_**Y DEJA DE REIRTE!... **_

Al notar la furia danzar en los hermosos ojos castaños que tanto amaba, Eduardo obligó a sus labios a volverse lineales…aunque sin mucho éxito y en un segundo el rostro de Miriam pasó de reflejar a una indefensa "mujer llorona" a brillar con la mueca de una "mujer cabreada"

-_**¿Quieres explicarme lo que te parece divertido de todo éste asunto?**__…_Preguntó apretando sus puños para no darle al hombre una cachetada que le sacara hasta los dientes…

…_**Bueno…es que…veras yo…**_Eduardo titubeaba al hablar, aunque la emoción era evidente en su alocado balbuceo…_**llevo meses pidiendo al cielo una oportunidad…y pues parece que el momento al fin ha llegado!...**_terminó gritando mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su camisa…

Miriam lo miró con desconfianza…ahora era una mujer desempleada y para colmo enamorada de un loco!..._**Pues para mí también ha llegado el momento oportuno…pero de marcharme!…**_ expresó alzando sus manos al aire y caminando con decisión hasta la puerta…

_**-Pero…pero Mily!...Espera por favor, deseo pregun…**_el caballero le rogó con un quejido desesperado pero ella interrumpió salpicando enojo y dolor en sus palabras…

-_**Pues**__**Pregunta de una maldita vez!...**_la furiosa Miriam dijo volteando su cuerpo para fulminar a su descabellado amigo hasta que quedase totalmente mudo…pero…en el mismo instante en que vio a Eduardo caer de rodillas, sonreír con ternura y ofrecerle un hermoso anillo en su mano…pues la que quedó literalmente muda fue ella, sobre todo al escuchar la dichosa preguntita…

-_**¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO MIRIAM?...**_

Un destello que iluminó el muelle completo, seguido por un ensordecedor rayo, sacaron a nuestro querido Eddy de sus recuerdos y le devolvieron a la realidad.

Se encontraba con los repuestos de la camioneta aún en sus manos y parado frente al hijo de su jefe, pero ninguno de los dos había dicho siquiera una sola palabra, ambos se volvieron mudos después de que Jim exigiera al joven Smith, una "Adecuada, respetuosa y sincera disculpa"…ese simple comando unido a la triste mirada en los ojitos de Dylan, fue lo que trasportó al mayordomo por su corto viaje en el tiempo.

Eduardo suspiró mientras analizaba punto por punto la escena. El chico tenía la vista pegada al cielo, como si meditase en algo… su postura ya no reflejaba la acostumbrada altivez y los masajes que discretamente daba a sus posaderas, eran fiel evidencia de la fuerte tunda que había recibido. Hubo otro elemento que también sorprendió al caballero…el semblante severo del detective Ellison había cambiado…

Sin poder evitarlo, Eddy sonrió bajito al notar la forma distraída y cariñosa en que Jim frotaba el cuello del jovencito y lo más cómico del asunto, era que el chico se dejaba acariciar como un gatito amaestrado…al parecer, después de la larga y dolorosa "conversación" que habían tenido, un estrecho vínculo se estableció entre ellos…

Medio minuto más y el centinela soltó un discreto gruñido. Ese leve llamado de atención, provocó que Eduardo retomara su porte serio y motivó a Dylan a que iniciara de una vez por todas, la temida conversación…

…

**"Para sentirte grande y poderoso…primero debes reconocer lo pequeño que eres"**

**Dylan Smith.**

La cara de Dylan era un caos completo, su mirada cansada demostraba las miles de lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas…aunque no tan coloridas y candentes como su trasero que le dolía a horrores._-_…_Blair tiene razón, seguro que la mano de este detective es de hierro!..._pensabasintiéndose avergonzado mientras, con suma discreción, sus dedos masajeaban suavemente sus torturadas asentaderas.

_**-Dylan, discúlpate de inmediato con Eduardo y no quiero una frase vacía de dientes para fuera!…quiero una disculpa adecuada, respetuosa y sincera!…**_ Jim habló con tono severo.

El joven escuchó fuerte y claro la orden militar, pero los minutos pasaron y aunque horas atrás, el soberbio de Dylan ya había carraspeado "lo siento" ahora ya no encontraba ni las palabras adecuadas, ni el valor suficiente para hablar con su mayordomo que llevaba varios minutos clavado frente a él, a la espera de la bendita disculpa que se le había solicitado…o mejor dicho ordenado ofrecer…

Un par de minutos más y la serie de relámpagos y truenos avisaban que la tormenta se acercaba…pero fue el penetrante sonido de un potente rayo el que provocó que Dylan llevase su vista al cielo y trajera a su mente un doloroso recuerdo…"_**Un Smith nunca debe disculpase ante un empleado"…**_murmuró en silencio…las palabras del congresista se repetían una y otra vez en su cerebro, sus nervios le traicionaron, el corazón se le aceleró de golpe y su rígido cuerpo empezaba a temblar pero…

…Muy acorde con su ritmo cardiaco, sintió la mano de Jim acariciar su cabello y su cuello…esa sensación de cariño y seguridad, acompañado por el fogaje que sentía en sus posaderas, le recordaron que estaba al lado de una persona muy distinta a su arrogante padre…

…Sin embargo, en la cabezota del mocoso todavía sobrevivieron un par de petulantes neuronas, que se negaban a permitirle emitir una sílaba que expresara sincero remordimiento, así que incapaz de hablar, Dylan se tomó más tiempo para continuar con el exhaustivo análisis de las negras nubes que cubrían el cielo…hasta que…_**GURRRRRRR**_…un carraspeo de garganta le sacó de sus calmadas reflexiones…

No fue más que un gruñido pero el niñito reconoció de inmediato la advertencia emitida por el detective. Para el cerebro de Dylan el mensaje sutilmente oculto en el murmullo de Jim era fuerte y claro…_**"O tu boca comienza a disculparse ahora mismo…o te desenredo la lengua a tortazos"...**_

Con la ferviente esperanza de poder medio sentarse para la cena, Dylanreconoció que no tenía opción…había llegado el día profético y hoy en vez de caer agua, seguro que lloverían perros y gatos del cielo!...

_**-Eduardo yo…**_Comenzó a expresar entre susurros y sollozos…_**yo…quiero decirte que…que…lo siento…**_dijo soltando el aire que tenía contenido, con la mirada fija en sus polvosos zapatos y sintiéndose como su diría padre… "un hombre muy pequeño"…

No fue una disculpa muy diplomática que se diga, aunque la sinceridad y el respeto si eran evidentes en cada sílaba. El anciano mayordomo reconoció lo mucho que debió costarle al hijo del congresista Smith balbucear aquella insignificante frase…así que con su amable sonrisa, respondió los sollozos del jovencito, haciendo algo que hubiese querido hacer muchos años atrás…dio un paso adelante y le abrazó con fuerza.

_-__**Pedir perdón no es muestra de debilidad…si no de grandeza!... Es de sabios reconocer los errores cometidos y de valientes decir "lo siento"…**_Como adivinando los atormentados pensamientos del niño, Eduardo murmuró éstas palabras al oído de Dylan, que respondió con emoción y podría decirse que hasta con una pizca de cariño, el sencillo abrazo…

Los labios del centinela, que monitoreaba atentamente el pulso del chico, se curvaron al escuchar el consejo del humilde anciano…el sencillo pensamiento había logrado que el orgulloso mocoso ya no se sintiera un ser pequeño e insignificante…el corazón de Dylan, se engrandeció…pero no de soberbia y altivez, si no de humildad.

Después de la conmovedora escena, Jim y Eddy comenzaron con su trabajo de expertos mecánicos. Les tomó un cuarto de hora más reparar la camioneta y dado que el congresista aún se encontraba de viaje, el detective explicó que Dylan cenaría en su apartamento ésa noche.

Eduardo se despidió con una sonrisa y un destello de esperanza en su mirada. Agradecía al cielo cruzar en el camino del joven Smith un personaje tan especial y le era imposible disimular la alegría que embargaba su alma y callar el fuerte presentimiento en su corazón que le garantizaba que no sería la última vez que vería al gran detective James Ellison…

Los nuevos amigos abandonaron el muelle justo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y mientras el mocoso se retorcía en el asiento del pasajero tratando de no maltratar su adolorida parte trasera, el detective se preparaba mentalmente para explicar a cierto muchachito hiperactivo, la presencia de Dylan en el apartamento.

Jim decidió que lo mejor era hablar con su hijo cara a cara antes de que ambos chicos se encontraran. Su plan era explicar (_Sin dar a conocer los dolorosos detalles)_ lo que le motivó a invitar a Dylan a cenar en su casa ésta noche…y Blair seguramente entendería sus razones…uhmmm…_¿Lo haría?... _

Con la pregunta rondando en su mente, Jim soltó un tremendo suspiro…el fuerte y frío corazón del centinela estaba angustiado y le era imposible negarlo...

_(…y creo que ninguno de nosotros puede juzgarlo por eso, sobre todo después del insólito día que nuestro pobre detective ha soportado. La verdad es que yo misma estaría temblando de miedo, sin saber qué carajos esperar del resto de la noche…)_

La lluvia comenzó a azotar el vehículo con furia y el detective manejaba muy despacio, parecía como si deseara retrasar lo inevitable. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando y tenía un extraño presentimiento pesando toneladas en su pecho…Jim esperaba equivocarse pero algo le aseguraba que aquellos resonantes truenos y la lluvia torrencial, eran los fieles anunciantes de una inevitable y sonora guerra nuclear con su travieso cachorro…


	19. Reflexiones de una tarde lluviosa P II

**CAPITULO 15.2**

"**Reflexiones de una tarde de lluviosa"**

**(Entre dudas, infartos y acaloradas discusiones)**

…

"**Cuando el dolor del pasado y la angustia del presente agobien tu mente y corazón…**

**vale la pena sacudir tus miedos e intentar construir un futuro prometedor"**

**William Ellison.**

_**-Muy Buenas tardes Milly!...**_

Maletín en mano y con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro, William saludó efusivamente a su secretaria dirigiéndose a su despacho con pasos relajados.

_-__**Buenas tardes Sr. Ellison…¿Cómo estuvo su día?...**_La dulce mujer preguntó a su jefe con amabilidad al mismo tiempo que su mirada interrogaba al chofer acerca de la inusual alegría que desbordaba William.

_¡De infarto…Como si hubiera subido a la montaña rusa con una sensual morena bailando zamba sobre mi cuerpo!_…Su viejo corazón deseó responder pero optó por conformarse con un simple y descuidado…_**Muy bien Milly, gracias por preguntar.**_

A pesar de que su día había sido aterrador, William debía reconocer que al final las cosas habían terminado muy pero muy bien para sus propósitos. Las esperanzas de reconciliarse con su hijo parecían más firmes que nunca, eso le devolvió la paz que había perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás y lo tenían de muy buen humor…

Al encontrarse solo en su oficina, su mente dio inicio a las respectivas reflexiones sobre su visita al triángulo de las Bermudas…corrección, al apartamento de James y conforme los eventos se repetían en su cerebro, su rostro cambiaba de colores y su boca se debatía entre formar muecas de cólera o reír a carcajadas…pero al recordar el curioso incidente que cerró con broche de oro su salida del edificio, pues le fue total y absolutamente imposible emitir una risa que llenó de alegres ecos el solitario y lúgubre despacho.

Teniendo en mente la imagen de la cara de susto de su chofer, William se dejó caer aparatosamente en su acolchonada silla y llamó a su secretaria.

_**-Milly, dile por favor a Pablo que lleve el auto al taller…**_dijo por el intercomunicador mientras buscaba algo en su maletín, sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente.

_**-Sí, Señor…**_La femenina y respetuosa voz contestó.

_**- ...Y traslada todos los pendientes de ésta tarde para mañana…**_Otro "sí señor" se escuchó del otro lado y William continuó hablando…_**¿Hubo alguna novedad en mi ausencia Milly?...**_ preguntó por inercia mientras su mente aún estaba de viaje por otra dimensión y jugueteaba con un objeto quebrado entre sus manos.

_**-No Señor…Todo en orden…El abogado Graham le ha dejado sus saludos y los resultados de la investigación solicitada están sobre su escritorio señor…**_

_-__**¿Resultados de la investigación?...**_William repitió en tono sorprendido dando una aguda mirada a la colección de papeles ubicados bajo su agenda personal.

_**-Si…la información sobre el caballero "B-l-a-i-r S-a-n-d-b-u-r-g"…**_Milly dijo muy despacio como refrescando la memoria de su jefe.

Sin previo aviso, el rostro de William se ensombreció de nuevo. Dejó su diversión a un lado, apagó el intercomunicador y lentamente, con un toque de nerviosismo, llevó su mano derecha hasta el escritorio y tomó la carpeta que contenía en primera plana la frase "confidencial".

Se levantó de su silla y caminó un par de pasos sin poder despegar sus ojos del documento. Estaba decidido a leerlo cuando descuidadamente introdujo su mano izquierda en la bolsa de su gabardina y sin explicaciones su corazón saltó hasta casi salirse de su pecho. Sacó sus dedos del bolsillo y se encontró sosteniendo otra carta frente a sus ojos...

_**-Sostengo en mi derecha tu certificado de nacimiento…y en mi izquierda tu testamento…**_Se dijo así mismo mofándose con ironía triunfal…_**en pocas palabras, tengo tu vida en mis manos mocoso atrevido!…**_ exclamó casi deseando que Blair pudiese verlo en ese minuto de gloria.

Pero su momento de triunfo fue decreciendo lentamente mientras sus ojos bailaban de un papel a otro y su conciencia le llenaba de preguntas_…¿en verdad fue una buena idea investigar al chico?...¿Sería prudente entregarle a James todos los documentos y leerlos juntos?..._

William no era un tonto y sabía que la reconciliación con su hijo se encontraba, literalmente, colgando de un hilo o en este caso la expresión correcta sería "colgando de un rizo" …sobre todo después de que el detective se entere de todos los sorpresivos acontecimientos vespertinos..._¿En qué momento se te pasó por la cabeza azotar al mocoso endemoniado?..._El Sr. Ellison se cuestionó en silencio…_¿Qué pensará James al respecto?..._

Al parecer el destino (por no mencionar a la escritora) se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo llenando de angustia y preguntas el cerebro de los Ellison!...

Tratando de hacer callar su conciencia, el anciano pensó que podría justificar sus acciones en el hecho de que Blair era…era…_y aclaro que voy a repetir textualmente las palabras del Sr. Ellison:_ **"Un descarado alienígena nacido en el oscuro mundo de los "Rebeldes sin causa" y enviado a la tierra con la misión de atormentar** **a todo inocente terrícola que se aparezca en su camino"… **así que visto desde ése ángulo, William analizó que al azotar al niñito -alienígena, había actuado como buen ciudadano en defensa de su propio planeta.

…Uhmmm…al parecer Blair había cambiado un poco la perspectiva del Sr. Ellison… ¡Habrase visto!..Tan solo unos instantes con el mocoso y ya decía tarugadas como uno de esos adolescente que desperdician su tiempo leyendo tebeos y viendo películas de ciencia ficción, en vez de empelarlo, sabiamente en mejorar sus estudios_…¡William ya eres un hombre con canas en el pelo y no puedes ponerse al nivel de aquel mocoso!._..se reprendió internamente mientras sonreía reconociendo que su nieto era poseedor del ingenio y astucia que mayoría de jóvenes de su edad carecían.

Dando un suspiro, abrió la carpeta, colocó el testamento junto con los demás papeles, cerró cuidadosamente el sobre y lo guardó bajo llave en su gaveta. No deseaba agregar un tema más a su larga lista de asuntos por discutir con el detective James Ellison y tampoco creía tener el derecho de entrometerse en el pasado de Blair…o por lo menos esperaría hablar con James antes de hacerlo…

_**-¡Mejor enfócate en "colaborar" con la educación y el futuro de tu nieto!…**_El caballero se regañó a sí mismo sacudiendo su cabeza y zanjando el tema_**.**_

Sabía que tendría tiempo de discutir largo y tendido con James después de la cena…la cena…dio un ligero vistazo a su reloj, el tiempo se le pasó volando y aún tenía un par de compras que realizar antes de llegar al apartamento de James. El problema era que uno de los artículos le sería un tanto difícil de conseguir, así que abandonó su oficina con rapidez…

_**-MILLY!...**_gritó desesperado.

_-¿Señor?..._Fue lo único que la dama pudo decir después de que su jefe casi la tira al piso del susto con su grito.

_**-Por favor llama a pablo necesito salir con urgencia…**_

_- Ahora mismo señor Ellison__**...**_la secretaria respondió con rapidez.

_**-Ohhhh y me pregunto si podrías…**_dijo en tono más suave, recargándose en el escritorio mientras Milly permanecía a la espera de la solicitud., que de más está decir la sorprendió inmensamente.

Horas más tarde cuando la agotada secretaria llegó a su casa, aún conservaba en sus labios la sonrisa al recordar la insólita petición de su jefe, jamás había visto al gran William Ellison enrojecer avergonzado…si, definitivamente éste había sido un día locamente extraño incluso para ella.

…

**"****Todo adolescente por rebelde que parezca, es capaz de cumplir tus deseos…**

…**si utilizas el estímulo adecuado para motivarle"**

**James Ellison.**

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza cada rincón de la ciudad y el sonido de los rayos cayendo a diestra y siniestra daban la impresión de que el cielo, vestido con su negro manto, iba a desquebrajarse en pedacitos.

Desde el empañado ventanal de un apartamento, un joven de rizos sostenía en su mano izquierda una taza de café caliente, dando distraídos sorbos ocasionales mientras observaba absorto en sus pensamientos el nostálgico y frío panorama…

_**-Este día está de locos!...**_exclamó__con una media sonrisa__mientras los intensos eventos experimentados ésa tarde se apoderaron de su mente, aún le parecía increíble todo lo acontecido horas atrás…alzando su mano derecha, comenzó, en tono sarcástico, a enumerar con uno a uno los acontecimientos del día:

_**1.-Destrocé un jarrón**_…dijo levantando el dedo meñique frente a sus ojos, aunque su cerebro le corrigió…_No, no Blair, recuerda el jarrón se precipitó traicioneramente contra el suelo, todo fue un vil acto de suicidio!._

_**2.-Recibí una inusual ducha de agua fría…**__Bueno de todas maneras ya te tocaba baño!_

_**3.-Conocí al padre de Jim…**__Felicidades,____ampliaste tu agenda social!_

_**4.-Luché a muerte con mi nuevo socio**__…Intercambiaste opiniones con tu nuevo abuelo!_

_**5.-Mandé a volar un cepillo… **__Devolviste a la madre naturaleza un objeto el cual jamás debió abandonarla!___

A este punto los cinco deditos del niño estaban erguidos y sonrió al pensar que se le acabaron sus dedos y todavía le faltaban muchas cosas más que enumerar!... contemplando con atención la palma abierta de su mano, un escalofrío electrificó su cuerpo…_**Vaya que ese viejo tiene una mano dura!...**_gritó recordando que también fue el ganador de una "media" paliza donde aprendió con un toque de fuego sobre su nalguita derecha que nunca se debe subestimar la fuerza de un anciano…y para rematar aún le faltaba la cena!…Uhmmm si creo que todos podemos hacer eco en las palabras de Blair…_**éste día está de locos!**_**...**__

Las tenues luces y el sonido de una conocida camioneta que se acercaba al lugar atrajeron su atención. Debía avisar a Jim que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio, así que intentando hacer gala de su caballerosidad y de paso ganar unos puntitos extras…dejó su cafecito a medias, tomó una gruesa toalla y bajó corriendo las escaleras del edificio, dispuesto a dar a su padre una cariñosa bienvenida…

Justo cuando llegaba al último escalón, divisó una atlética figura correr hacia la entrada tapando por completo su cara con periódicos para protegerse de la fuerte lluvia. Sin meditarlo mucho Blair arrojó la manta a la cabeza del hombre que se inclinó de la sorpresa tratando de balbucear algo, pero el quinceañero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y le cubrió en un efusivo abrazo…

_**-Hey Jim pareces un pollo mojado!...Jajajajaja…**_comentó sonriente mientras afanado secaba el rígido cuerpo de su tutor que por alguna razón permanecía más quieto que una estatua…

_**-Oye Jim…que pasa?...**_Blairse burlaba de muy buen humor…_**no me digas que te asustan los truenos…jajajajaja…**_

Al notar la escasez de movimiento y palabras en su padre, Blair comenzó a retirar lentamente la toalla de la cara del detective…y…pues…aclaremos que nuestro chico de rizos nunca fue muy observador que digamos pero…si había notado que Jim no poseía tan abundante cabellera…y mucho menos Rubia!

_**-PERO QUE DIABLOS!**_...Blair gritó dando un escandaloso brinco hacia atrás y cayendo sentado en los primeros escalones…_**PERO SI ERES…ERES…**_

_-__**Buenas noches Sandburg…**_El chico rubio dijo en tono respetuoso, aunque le fue imposible evitar dibujar en sus labios, una burlesca sonrisa que para colmo fue terroríficamente acompañada por el destello de un rayo…

Mientras el destino jugaba con el par de adolescentes, Jim estacionaba su camioneta. La fuerte tormenta estaba haciendo estragos en los sentidos de nuestro centinela y aún faltaba lo peor del día…la cena.

…_¿En qué momento una deliciosa comida en su apartamento le era motivo de angustia?..._Bueno, Jim sabía que estaba condenado a una noche de sobresaltos desde el mismo segundo en que invitó a su nuevo amigo a cenar en su casa.

Así que previniendo futuros problemitas, durante su viaje conversó con Dylan advirtiéndole que si no se comportaba, pues… _repitiendo las palabras exactas de Jim_: "serviría su presumido trasero al horno" para la cena, de esta manera, aplicó el motivante idóneo para frenar el carácter soberbio del joven Smith…ahora rogaba que los Espíritus de la divina paciencia le iluminasen en su conversación con Blair, ya que su mano le dolía un poco y lo que menos deseaba era terminar entregando otra paliza esa noche… ni al mocoso de Dylan y mucho menos a su adorado angelito.

Con un millón de ideas en su cabeza, el detective bajó lentamente del auto…buscaba algo para protegerse un poco de la lluvia cuando_**…¡POOOFFFFFF!...**_un sonido hueco y extraño llamó su atención. Fue algo diferente al crujir de los rayos…sonaba como…como…_** BLAIR!**_ …gritó cerrando la puerta de la camioneta y corriendo hacia la entrada del edifico.

El centinela escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su hijo y no entendía el porqué de tanto miedo. Estaba seguro de haberle ordenado a Dylan que no subiera al apartamento hasta que él y Blair hablaran, evidentemente el chico rubio lució un poco preocupado pero Jim le tranquilizó diciendo que su hijo se comportaría a la altura…y en efecto Blair se comportó a la altura…pero a la altura de un tigre enjaulado, rabioso y con instintos asesinos…

Blair se sentía acorralado…el ambiente cargado de oscuridad, la lluvia, los truenos y escalofriantes relámpagos, le hacían sentir como si estuviera en medio de una película de terror y eso que ese día ni siquiera era viernes 13!…aunque debemos reconocer que con la manta tapando su cabeza, la tenue luz de los rayos y la diabólica sonrisa en su rostro, pues Dylan no se encontraba muy lejos de encarnar al mismísimo Jason Voorhees!

Lentamente y con la sincera intención de ayudar al mudo quinceañero a levantarse, el atlético joven se colocó en cuclillas frente a Blair…_**Te ayudo a**__…_fue todo lo que Dylan alcanzó a decir antes de que… _**¡POOOFFFFFF!...**_una tremenda patada le cerrara la boca, borrándole de golpe, su inoportuna sonrisita!...

El desprevenido Smith ni la vio venir, estaba demasiado concentrado saboreando del fugaz momento de estar por primera vez un paso adelante del listillo de Blair, cuando de repente notó un tremendo dolor en la boca. Con la cabeza al suelo, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre recorrer su lengua y con un enorme coraje carcomiendo sus huesos, Dylan comenzó a levantarse.

En ese instante Blair se cuadró violentamente en posición de pelea, al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a esperar la hora en que Jason…o mejor dicho Dylan, sacara el afilado machete!...Pero para su sorpresa…Su enemigo comenzó a retroceder lentamente, sobando su quijada y alejándose de la zona de guerra lo más que pudo mientras limpiaba con cuidado la sangre que brotaba de sus labios.

_Ante esta insólita escena, quiero aclarar que no es que nuestro adorable quinceañero se hubiese convertido en la reencarnación de Rambo en plena cinta de acción, ni tampoco Dylan Smith, en el humilde y bondadoso Ghandi…al final me atrevo a pensar, que si ambos reaccionaron de forma tan inusual, fue por una simple razón…MIEDO._

… _Fue el miedo, el que impulsó a Blair a defenderse con dientes, puños y patadas, del idiota que siempre le atacaba…y aunque Dylan deseara extirparle el cerebro al chico de rizos, el miedo a que Jim carbonizara sus asentaderas, le motivó a tragarse su orgullo, bajar la cabeza y retirarse. _

Blair, por su parte, no lo podía creer…¿Acababa de partirle la boca al gran Dylan?...Noooooooooo, seguro estaba soñando!..._**espera **__Sandburg, no te precipites…_se dijo así mismo intentando calmarse_… __**no **__le has partido la boca le has…Ohhh maldición está sangrando, si que le has partido la boca!..._El caso es que ahora Blair ya tenía otra cosa más que agregar a su lista de locos acontecimientos del día…_le rajó su insolente boquita al hijo del congresista Smith!..._ y esa era una verdadera hazaña!...lástima que nadie más estuviera ahí para felicitarle…nadie excepto….

_**-Dylan…¿Te encuentras bien?...**_el centinela preguntó sin retirar la vista del chico rubio, mientras caminaba hacia Blair.

-_Si…si Señor…estoy bien…_dijo con cierta dificultad ya que el labio inferior empezaba a hincharse. El detective solo respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, suspiró y dio a su gallito de pelea una mirada penetrante…Blair temblaba pero de inmediato envolvió a su padre en un fuerte abrazo…aunque no se relajó ni un segundo.

_**-Tranquilo jefe…no tienes por qué estar tan asustado…**_Con palabras suaves, Jim intentaba calmar el agitado cuerpo de su hijo, pero tras sentir la seguridad de los brazos de su padre, Blair pasó del pánico inicial a una rabia incontenible. En éste momento, ni siquiera los fuertes brazos del ex militar fueron suficientes para contender al huracán Sandburg.

-_**¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACE "ESO" AQUÍ?...**_murmuró separándose de su padre y señalando con su dedo a Dylan, como si pudiera fulminarlo con el hecho de tan solo señalarlo.

Jim rodó sus ojos para contemplar la figura mojada y de boca irregular que se mantenía clavada en la pared…_**Es Dylan…**_ dijo con seriedad y estaba a punto de continuar con su explicación cuando su hijo le interrumpió de nuevo…

-_**OHHHH...ES DYLAN!...**_Blair gritó eufórico como si el nombre de su enemigo produjese en él una gran sorpresa…_**Discúlpame por no saludarte apropiadamente**__…_bromeó con sarcasmo, haciendo una exagerada reverencia en dirección a su compañero…_**Me creerás que no te reconocí sin tu cabello verde!**_

Dylan apretó sus puños de coraje al oír la burla, su respiración se había tornado más densa y su mirada se había oscurecido…pero dando un gran ejemplo de autocontrol del cual Blair carecía en esos precisos momentos, no dijo nada…absolutamente nada.

_**-Blair ya es suficiente…**_Jim murmuró al oído de su hijo que aunque no escuchara a su padre alzar la voz…estaba muy familiarizado con ese tono especial y guardó silencio …_**Todos estamos cansados y hambrientos, es mejor que subamos al apartamento y nos mudemos de ropa…**_el centinela terminó de hablar intentando dar fin a la guerra, así que colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Blair, le guió hacia las escaleras…y no es que Jim fuese vidente y supiera que el ascensor estaba averiado, más bien fue guiado por su instinto que le aconsejó "No encerrarse en lugares pequeños con dos fieras rabiosas".

Jim mantuvo todo el camino su control sobre su cachorro, pero justo cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, Blair se volteó y su ira creció nuevamente al observar que el comando incluía también a Dylan que les seguía con la cabeza baja.

-_**PERO POR QUE…**_

Blair iba a empezar la pelea de nuevo cuando Jim le interrumpió…

-_**OHHHH…jefe… creo es el momento oportuno para decirte que Dylan será nuestro invitado ésta noche, así que quita esa cara de recluta en guerra y vamos a cenar en paz!…**_El detective soltó de un aire, mientras agitaba su blanco pañuelo en el desencajado rostro de su hijo y sonreía pretendiendo minimizar la situación, aunque internamente se preparaba para la inevitable explosión nuclear…

_**-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...**_fue todo el comentario que el chico alcanzó a decir o mejor dicho a gritar porque su padre lo abrazó de nuevo tapándole la boca con su mano derecha….y mientras Blair se retorcía como animalito aprisionado, engrandeciendo sus ojos e intentando aullar; el centinela habló con firmeza atrayendo la atención del otro jovencito herido...

-_**Dylan entra al apartamento, busca un botiquín que está en el cuarto de baño y espérame ahí…**_ Jim no tuvo que repetir la orden, para cuando terminó de hablar, su hijo adoptivo ya había desaparecido detrás de la puerta.

_**-Bien jefe, ahora que estamos tu y yo solos…**_el detective hablo suave y pausado…_** vamos a hablar tranquilamente…voy a retirar mi mano de tu traviesa boquita y NO QUIERO GRITOS O INSULTOS…**_dijo recalcando las últimas palabras con autoridad esperando a que Blair se calmara y moviera sus rizos en señal de aceptación para relajar por completo su propio cuerpo. Cuando Blair se sintió de nuevo en libertad no tardó ni medio segundo en voltearse para enfrentar a su padre y preguntar…

_**-¿Por qué diablos invitaste a ese cara de cucaracha a cenar?**_

Jim suspiró…_**Cuidado con el leguaje Blair…**_Advirtió con firmeza…_**Muestra un poco de respeto por nuestro invitado…**_

_-__**Ohhhh, lo siento mucho!...**_el chico dijo fingiendo reflexionar un poco para preguntar nuevamente…_** -¿Por qué diablos invitaste al respetable "Señor cara de cucaracha" a cenar**_**?**...Increpó intentando con todas sus fuerzas de no alzar la voz y parecer vanamente civilizado.

Jim volvió a suspirar, esta conversación le estaba poniendo de malas…-_**BASTA-DE-INSULTOS-BLAIR-**_ amenazó apretando sus dientes en cada sílaba…_**Sé que el chico y tú han tenido malos momentos pero…¿No podrías mostrar un poco de compasión?...**_preguntó con tono más suave, apelando al buen corazón de su cachorro…_**El pobre Dylan está todo mojado, hambriento y…**_

_**-CARAY JIM!...**_Sandburg gritó interrumpiendo el conmovedor discurso…_**si querías hacer tu buena obra del día...Mejor hubieses traído a un perro callejero a comer!...Por si no lo has notado, hay muchos animales solitarios, mojados y hambrientos rondando por el edificio!**_

**-BLAIR!...Deja de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado!...No te estoy pidiendo que disfrutemos de una amistosa pijamada!...Es solo una simple cena!...**

La paciencia de Jim tocaba peligrosamente el fondo__pero Blair parecía no darse cuenta, así que lejos de calmarse su ira creció, dejó de lado las advertencias de su angelito de la guarda y comenzó a berrear a todo pulmón, mientras oscuras llamaradas de rabia brillaban en sus ojos…

_**-Pues yo no voy a compartir ni mi comida, ni mi casa con ese imbécil…**_ recalcó ensartando con fuerza su dedo índice en el pecho de su padre …_**y si a ti te falta el valor para decirle que se vaya…**_ ironizó__levantando su pie en el aire …_**de la manera en que mi zapato acarició su sucia bocota…**_se acercó para remarcar en la misma cara del furioso detective, el final de su discurso …_**Yo mismo, BLAIR SANDBURG, lo voy a sacar de aquí**_, _**pero- de- una- patada -en- su- refinado - y - elegante cul…**_

…_(Quiero hacer un paréntesis en estos momento de aguda tensión para confesar ni yo misma_ _sé de dónde diablos sacó el cariñoso Blair, los cojones para plantarse frente a Goliat y salpicarle el rostro de saliva con sus gritos!... El caso es que al contrario de la conocida historia, nuestro pequeño David…mejor dicho…el pequeño Blair, no fue vencedor de esta batalla, es más, ni siquiera pudo completar su frase ya que el aterrador gigante le tomó del hombro haciéndole girar como trompo sobre sus pies y sin mas advertencias, dejó caer su pesada mano cinco veces seguidas sobre un punto específico del trasero del niño)... _

-_**CulOOUUCHHHHHHH!...**_Un sonoro grito invadió el pasillo del apartamento igualando el estruendo de los truenos que retumbaban en el exterior.

Dylan que aguardaba incómodamente sentado en la taza del baño con el botiquín sobre su regazo, dio un brinco al oír tal aullido. Estuvo tentado de salir, pero consideró más oportuno…y menos doloroso quedarse ahí sentadito como buen niñito tal y como el detective le había ordenado. Algo le decía, que si desobedecía al corpulento policía, el próximo en emitir un aullido de tal magnitud sería él mismo.

Jim no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el desgarrador aullido y es que a pesar de su coraje, estaba seguro de que los cinco golpes fueron aplicados con fuerza moderada…o por lo menos, con menos fuerza de lo que Blair realmente merecía.

El quinceañero, por su parte, estaba agonizando y preguntándose…_¿Qué carajos tenía el destino en contra de su nalguita derecha?..._Medio minuto después sintió que su padre le enderezaba y de inmediato se separó de él. Comenzó a retroceder llevando sus manos hacia sus asentaderas y con su mirada herida…

-_**Me golpeaste…**_Reclamó al detective en un susurro.

-_**Escúchame jefe, sé que…**_ Jim intentó explicarse en tono conciliador, estaba un poco desconcertado del fluctuante comportamiento del adolescente, aun así espera firmar un acuerdo de paz y cenar de una maldita vez!...pero…

_**-Me golpeaste!…**_Blair repitió y esta vez la frase sonaba como el angustioso reclamo de un herido de muerte.

-_**Hijo yo sé que…**_Jim repitió por segunda vez, frotando su cuello para aligerar un poco tensión. El gesto enfureció más al joven celoso…

_**-ME GOLPEASTE!…**_ahora las palabras de Blair pasaron de ser un reclamo lastimero a convertirse en un grito indignado.

Ok…a este punto el detective ya casi enloquecía…_¿Pero qué diablos pasaba por la cabezota de su hijo?..._después de meditarlo por un par de segundos, llegó a la conclusión que al parecer, a Blair se le había rayado un disco del cerebro…o…esperaba que él se disculpara por haberle golpeado…lo cual sucedería cuando en el infierno sirvieran piñas coladas, así que igualando el semblante desafiante del chico, Jim cruzó los brazos y enfrentó a su hijo…

_**-ASI ES BLAIR SANDBURG...ACABO DE CASTIGARTE…**_el centinela dijo en tono severo y con la cabeza erguida…_**LO HICE POR**__…_

_-__** POR CULPA DE EL!...**_Blair terminó gritando mientras señalaba hacia la puerta.

Las palabras de Blair eran como amargos reproches y Jim supo de inmediato que tendría que cambiar de táctica…el militar comprendió el origen de todo este enloquecedor berrinche, relajó su cuerpo y jaló con fuerza a su hijo nuevamente en un abrazo.

-_**Te equivocas jefe…No te castigué por causa de Dylan… **_Jim habló con cariño a la maraña de rizos que se estremecía en su pecho…_**Aunque después de semejante zapatazo, bien debería hacerlo**_…Aclaró con cierto toque de severidad…_**fue tu boca irrespetuosa la culpable de que las cosas se tornaran dolorosas para tu trasero…**_ dijo mientras tomaba el rostro del chico con ambas manos obligándolo a mirarle… _**y quiero que recuerdes que no importa a quién insultes, yo nunca voy a permitir que te comportes como un mocoso irrespetuoso...Eres mi hijo y te amo...**_expresó percibiendo el calor en las mejillas de Blair_…__**Y por esa razón garantizo un mal futuro para tus asentaderas cada vez que tu boquita traviesa haga una de las suyas…**_

Blair digirió lentamente el corto sermón que acababa de escuchar teniendo dos puntos muy en claro…uno es que aunque estaba arrepentido de gritarle a Jim, su recelo hacia Dylan seguía tan abundante como sus rizos y dos…que si su padre se enterara de todos los eventos de esa tarde…seguro que no podría sentarse hasta que fuese tan viejo como el centenario William!...

**-**_**Lo siento mucho papá…**_la disculpa fue acompañada con una solitaria lágrima que el detective cepilló con sus dedos…_**Pero…pero… yo quiero a Dylan en mi casa...quiero que se largue!...**_Blair suplicó apretando su cabeza contra la camisa de su padre y continuo susurrando…_**Y no importa si decides azotarme hasta que mi trasero se vuelva verde o azul… te equivocaste al invitarlo a cenar.**_

Blair terminó de hablar, suplicando que si Jim decidiera colorear su parte trasera…pues empezara con su muslo izquierdo!...y aunque se preparó para escuchar otro largo sermón, sus oídos al parecer estaban tapados porque no dieron crédito a las siguientes palabras…

_**-Tienes razón Blair…**_El detective comenzó a balbucear…

_**-¿En…en…serio?...Digo…claro que tengo razón!...**_El chico le interrumpió separándose de un brinco. Los ojos y la cara de Blair parecían contemplar con asombro al alienígena que se equivocó de planeta y que seguro había poseído el cuerpo de su padre.

_**-Así es Blair…tienes razón…me equivoqué…**_ el extraterrestre, perdón, Jim confirmó con serenidad.

Ante la penetrante mirada de su hijo, el detective suspiró y continuo con su explicación…_**Cuando invité a Dylan a cenar, el chico estaba muy preocupado…**_el caballero sonrío un poco ante el recuerdo…_**lo tranquilicé afirmando que mi hijo era de corazón noble…sabía que no le darías la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos pero…le aseguré que jamás lo atacarías sin una provocación y mucho menos ibas a negarle un simple plato de comida…**_la decepción era palpable en las palabras y en la mirada de Jim_**… así que tienes razón, yo me equivoqué…**_terminó diciendo entre suspiros.

Y mientras Blair desenredaba su lengua, Jim entró al apartamento…_** Iré a revisar la herida de Dylan y le diré que llame a su chofer para que lo lleve a su casa de inmediato…**_dijo muy con tono grave mientras caminaba a paso firme hacia el cuarto de baño…un grito le detuvo en seco…

_**-Mejor ponle un poco de hielo en la boca…eso le bajará la hinchazón…**_Un contrito chico de rizos gritaba desde la puerta y luego dirigiéndose descuidadamente a la cocina añadió de forma casi casual…_**y por favor dile que la cena estará lista en media hora.**_

Jim se mantuvo estático al escuchar las palabras de Blair, ni siquiera se volteó…no era conveniente que su hijo le viera sonreír tan satisfactoriamente, aunque no podía evitarlo..._Sigues siendo el mismo astuto Ellison de siempre!..._Se dijo saboreando el triunfo haber dominado a dos adolescentes monstruosamente tercos y soberbios…y sin necesidad de calentarles el trasero a cepillazos!

Después de tantos enloquecedores eventos, el cuerpo del centinela se relajó por completo…estaba en su casa, tenía a Blair y Dylan bajo control y aunque moría de hambre, juzgando por el agradable aroma que provenía de la cocina, la cena sería una delicia…

Así que con una descontrolada alegría dibujada sus labios, nuestro ingenuo detective agradeció al cielo, los astros, el destino y demás entidades Divinas, el milagro de que su día empezara a componerse…

…_pero bueno…creo que lo dejaremos disfrutar de esa sensación de paz, unos minutos más, antes de voltearle el cerebro al revés con la sorpresa que Blair, William y la diabólica mente de cierta escritora le tienen preparada…_


	20. Reflexiones de una Tarde lluviosa PIII

**CAPITULO 15.3**

"**Reflexiones de una tarde de lluviosa"**

**(Entre insólitos debates e inesperadas alianzas)**

"**No puedes evitar que el bien y el mal peleen por controlar tus acciones… **

…**pero si puedes****decidir que batallas dejaras ganar a cada uno.**

**Blair Sandburg**

_-¿Pero qué se cree el muy imbécil apareciéndose aquí con su cara de perro sarnoso y apaleado?..._

_**-Ohhh no seas tan malo con el pobre Dylan…compadécete de él!...¿Dónde quedó tu deseo de ayudar al prójimo?**_

_**-**__ Quebrado en pedacitos, debajo de mi cama, junto a los restos del maldito jarrón!_

_**-Ohhh…¿Y las inteligentes y compasivas neuronas que vivían en tu cabezota?**_

_-Uhmmm creo que algunas murieron del tortazo que me dio el balde y otras se congelaron por el agua fría!_

_-__**¿Y tus buenos modales?...No me digas que también los mataste… **_

_**-**__Esos no los maté yo…los asesinó el viejo amargado de William!_

_**-Ya veo...pero por lo menos espero hayas guardado un poquito de paciencia…**_

_-Uuuyyyyy si!...pero la mandé a volar por la ventana, junto con el cepillito…¿Lo recuerdas?_

_**-Genial!...Entonces ve diciéndole a tu parte trasera que se prepare porque seguro que te llevas otra paliza ésta noche!…por cierto…¿Ya contaste cuántos tortazos has recibido hoy?...Pienso que estableciste un record mundial!**_

_-Estoy seguro que ya cubrí mi cuota de nalgadas por el resto del año, pero no creo que haya ningún problema...solo debo ser muy cuidadoso!.._

_-__** Uhmmm…¿Y puedo saber que planeas hacer?**_

_-Bueno, lo del laxante en la comida, era muy buena idea para molestar a William…pero creo que con Dylan mejor uso veneno para cucarachas!_

_-__**¿Veneno?...y…¿Cómo piensas ocultar el cuerpo del pobre chico…debajo de tu cama también?**_

_-…No, no creo que quepa…aunqueeeeee…si lo corto en pedacitos con éste cuchillo?_

_**- Ubícate niño, eres un universitario…no Jack el destripador!...**_

Desde la cocina del apartamento, acompañado únicamente por sus alocados pensamientos y el sonido de lluvia azotando con fuerza la ventana, Blair sonreía de manera descuidada y picaresca. Se encontraba cuchillo en mano, picando con mucho ánimo los ingredientes para la ensalada, mientras los angelitos del bien y del mal montaban una pelea a gran escala en su cerebro.

…_Y no quiero que piensen que el chico es un esquizofrénico con instintos de asesino en serie!...en todo caso, aquí la única persona de mente retorcida soy yo…aunque eso ya no es ninguna novedad, así que continuemos con la historia…_

_**-SSSHHHHHHH…..**_Blair detuvo sus labores de chef y dio un largo suspiro quejándose de su suerte. Hoy no solo tendría de "invitado especial" para cenar al patriarca de los Ellison, sino también al heredero de la fortuna Smith…y ese era el problema que torturaba los sentidos del niño de rizos!...

Ni en un billón de años, el quinceañero se imaginó cenando amistosamente con Dylan…Uhmmm…o tal vez si había una forma que Blair cenara con Dylan cordialmente…Si asistiese al velatorio de Dylan!...Pero los Smith no dejarían poner sus pies de harapiento en su mansión, en cambio ahí tenía al arrogante de Dylan esperando que le hiciera la cena y se la sirviese…uffff para ser sinceros el solo hecho de visualizar la escena, producía en su estómago un enorme deseo de vomitar la comida que aún no se había comido!...

_**-AUGGGGG**_…el joven cocinero hizo una arcada, sentía nauseas y todo por culpa de su padre…por cierto…_¿Cómo es que Jim terminó invitando a Dylan a cenar?..._la pregunta quedó en su mente mientras con su boca gritaba**…**_**¡A qué diablos está jugando el destino esta vez!...**_ Blair había planeado sorprender a su padre con su invitado ésta noche, no que su padre le sorprendiera a él!

Así que en contra de todos los pronósticos, aquí se encontraba, preparando una ensalada y sintiéndose como si los Espíritus Divinos lo hubiesen puesto en una encrucijada…éste era un momento decisivo en su vida y aunque la lluvia de ideas (buenas, malas y catastróficas) llenaron su mente, aún no había encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta que desató la guerra interna en su cerebro**…¿Qué hago con Dylan?...**

_Uhmmm analicemos un rato el asunto…¿Qué opinan ustedes?.. Es obvio que a pesar del pasivo comportamiento que Dylan le ha mostrado ésta noche, el corazón de Blair aún alberga resentimiento contra él…Y sería injusto juzgarlo por eso!...Recuerden que el idiota de Smith lleva un largo tiempo torturando a nuestro pobre quinceañero y eso, Blair solo lo olvidaría el día en que un rayo le partiera en dos su rizada cabezota!..._

_A pesar de todo y aclaro que no es que apoye a Dylan, entre nosotros les confirmo que él es un chico que ha sufrido mucho en el pasado (y que aún le falta mucho más por padecer en el futuro)…además, aparentemente después de los eventos de hoy, Dylan ha cambiado un poco y por ahora ya no se muestra tan interesado en convertirse en el clon de su padre…pero ¿Será posible que ya no contemple el mundo con ínfulas de Rey desde su pedestal?...uhmmm siendo sincera yo lo dudo mucho…aún así, creo que todos merecemos el beneficio de la duda…¿No?...el caso es...¿Debe Blair obedecer a su angelito de la guarda y tratar a Dylan con absoluta bondad ésta noche?..._

_Bueeenooo…según mi humilde opinión…yo escojo hacer porras al lado oscuro de la conciencia de Sandburg y pienso que si debería desquitarse todas las que Dylan le ha hecho!..._

…_Pero al fin y al cabo…¿Quién soy yo para incitar a nuestro inocente niño a cometer travesuras?...ese trabajito, mejor se lo dejo al angelito de la maldad que sigue debatiendo contra los buenos sentimientos en el cerebro de Blair..._

_Así que pongamos un stop a nuestras reflexiones y como si fuese la escena de una película animada de Disney, imaginemos al perverso diablito parado sobre el hombro izquierdo del quinceañero, sosteniendo el tridente en su mano y gritando con emoción:_

_-¡ALCEMOS LA BANDERA DE GUERRA, LLEGÓ LA HORA DE LA VENGANZA CONTRA DYLAN SMITH!..._

-**¿Venganza?...ok, adelante… y después quién te va sacar de la cárcel?...**La conciencia cuestionó, haciendo que Blair reflexionara un poco sobre su plan.

_**-**__No seas tan melodramático!...solo le jugaremos un par de bromitas inofensivas para desquitarnos el coraje!_

**- ¿Bromitas inofensivas?...Pero si lo que tú quieres es cometer un asesinato!...**

_-Ok, está bien, olvidémonos del veneno y de cortarlo en pedacitos…Pero que conste que Dylan no se merece nuestra compasión!...Mínimo hay que meterle un purgante en la comida que haga que sus arrogantes entrañas se le salgan completitas por el cul…_

**-BLAIR!...**Esta vez la reprimenda vino directo del corazón del niño…**Ya deja de decir tantas tonterías!...Vas a ignorar todos los malos consejos y te vas a comportar como un auténtico caballero durante la cena!**

_-Já-já__**…**__¿Dame una sola razón para obedecer semejante acto de cobardía?_

**-Voy a darte una razón con nombre y apellido…JAMES ELLISON!...**

_**-**__Já yo no soy un cobarde que teme que papito le dé un par de nalgaditas!..._

-**Ohhh y piensas que si te peleas con Dylan, tu padre solo te castigará con un par de nalgaditas?**

_**-**__Así es!...Recuerda que mandamos al odioso cepillo de vacaciones!_

**-Ok, el cepillo no está, pero y…¿Qué me dices de su grueso cinturón?...**Inevitablemente un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Blair ante este pensamiento…

-_Ehhhhh…yo no creo que Jim se atreva a golpearme con...con…"eso"…_

-**¿Y por qué no?...yo pienso que le sería un instrumento muy útil tanto para sujetarle el pantalón como para castigar el trasero de su hijo desobediente!...**

_**-**__Pero Jim me ama!..._

**-¿Y el punto es…..?**

_-Que el cinturón debe doler mucho más que el maldito cepillo!.._

**-Ohhhhh y puedes apostar tu trasero que así es!**

_-Bien y si Jim me ama…nunca me pegaría con su cinturón porque me lastimaría y seguro lo demandarían por...por…daños y perjuicios a mi inocente parte trasera!_

**- Ok abogado Sandburg, olvida lo del cinturón por un rato y dime…¿Alguna vez tu padre ha sido cruel al castigarte o te ha golpeado de forma brutal e inhumana?..**

_**-**__No…Nunca._

-**¿Y alguna vez te ha castigado injustamente?...**

_**-**__ Uhmmm no...Nunca..._Blair reflexionó recordando todas las veces en que terminó sobre las rodillas de Jim y no hubo ni una sola ocasión en que no se ganara a pulso cada tunda recibida.

**-Entonces llegamos a la conclusión que Jim siempre ha sido justo contigo y que jamás te castigaría con crueldad...¿Estamos de acuerdo en ese punto?...**

_-Absolutamente._

-**¿Y sabes por qué actúa de esa manera?**

_-Bueenooo…ehhhh….yo no estoy seguro…la verdad no sé…_

-**Porque tu padre te ama niñito tonto!...Ahora la pregunta es…¿Lo amas tú a él Blair Sandburg?**

_-¿Yo?…si...Claro que lo amo…_

-**Entonces demuéstralo y deja de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado, controla ese genio de los mil demonios que tienes!...**

_**-**__Pero es que…_

**-¡Silencio**...**ni una queja más!... y en vez de perder el tiempo vengándote de Dylan, utiliza tu mente malévola en inventar algo creativo para explicarle a Jim lo "decente, dulce y educado" que fuiste ésta mañana con tu abuelito!...**

_**-**__Oooopppsss…pero…pero si el vejete de William ya me pateó el trasero por eso!_

-**Corrección mi querido niño…El señor Ellison pateó solo "la mitad" de tu trasero y creo que Jim bien puede animarse acabar el trabajo y partearte la otra mitad ésta noche si no eres amable con Dylan!**

_-¿Amable?…Yo solo acepté que se quedara a cenar, nadie mencionó la palabra "Amable" por ningún lado!_

**-Mira que eres necio!…Por lo menos intenta no convertirte en el increíble Hulk durante la cena!…**

Blair quedó reflexionando un poco más sobre la mezcla de ideas que le tenían hecho puré el cerebro. Seguía deseando vengarse de Dylan, pero su conciencia tenía razón y no era prudente molestar más a su padre hoy…sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Jim ya tenía programado un "paro cardiaco" con la visita de William a cenar.

Así que sin mucha emoción, Blair se propuso no envenenar, torturar o picar al idiota de Smith…por lo menos por ésta noche…

_**- …Pero que conste que si ese perro arrogante de Dylan me provoca...**_Blair exclamó, ésta vez en voz alta mientras enterraba con fuerza el cuchillo en el corazón de un pobre rábano…_**lo voy a mandar de una patada a la mierrrrr…**_

_**-UGGGGGRRRRRRR**_….Un escandaloso gruñido interrumpió la frase de nuestro inocente angelito…y lo peor del caso, era que el llamado de atención no venía precisamente de su conciencia, sino más bien de la garganta de cierto detective que llevaba medio minuto parado detrás de Blair observando atentamente las extrañas muecas que el niño hacía mientras preparaba la ensalada.

-_**Mierrrr…coles!...si el miérrrrcoles será un día perfecto para visitar a mi amigo Tom…hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo!...¿Me darías permiso para ir a casa de Tom, Jim?...**_Blair preguntó de forma rápida y nerviosa, sin voltearse para dar la cara a su padre, pero dando a entender que se había percatado desde ante mano de su presencia.

_**-Bueno, eso depende…¿A qué mierrrrcoles te refieres exactamente jefe?...**_Jim dijo en tono casual, sabía que el niño estaba teniendo dificultades para digerir su repentina visita y no quería forzarlo pero no pudo evitar alzar una ceja mientras caminaba hacia su hijo.

_-¿__**Dentro de un par de semanas te parece bien?...**_nuestro adorable quinceañero preguntó con naturalidad, aún así, su corazón casi se le salía por la boca.

_**-Uhmmmm creo que si puedo darte mi permiso jefe…**_el detective expresó mientras tomaba a su hijo de los hombros y lo hacía girar para mirarle directo a los ojos…_**pero que quede claro que si tu herrrrrmosa boquita vuelve a decir una sola palabrota más o si haces otra trastada hoy…**_Jim dijo soltando uno de los brazos de Blair y agitando su palma abierta frente al rostro del chico…_**En lugar de visitar a Tom**_, _**mi enorrrrrrrme mano guiará a tu trasero en una visita al infierrrrrno, ésta es tu última advertencia…¿Me he dado a entenderrrrr mi querido Blairrrrr?...**_El detective preguntó apretando con fuerza el brazo derecho de su hijo.

_**-Si…si Señorrrrrrrr**__…_Blair respondió la reprimenda mostrando sus enormes y patentados ojos de cachorro y sonriendo con dulzura…y no porque considerara cómica la situación, si no porque deseaba aligerar un poco el ambiente sobrecargado de tensión.

…Escasos segundos pasaron y cuando los labios de Jim dibujaron una fina sonrisa, Blair casi se arrodilla dando gracias al cielo que escucharon las plegarias de un quinceañero condenado al purgatorio!.

_**- La comida se ve deliciosa jefe!...**_El centinela comentó cambiando el tema y dando un vistazo ligero por toda la cocina mientras el cocinero respiraba aliviado…_**UHMMM…y que rico huele todo por aquí!...**_

_**-Es que hoy me bañé dos veces!...**_Blair respondió en son de broma mientras esquivaba rápidamente un cosco dirigido a su rizada cabecita_**, **_lo que ocasionóun pequeñísimo accidente…

_**-AUUCHHHH!..MIERDA!...ME QUEME!...**_Jim gritó cuando su mano rozó un tazón con agua hirviendo.

_Upsss al parecer nuestro respetable caballero no pudo ni controlar el impulso de su cuerpo y evitar que su mano se quemara, ni controlar su lengua y evitar que su boca lo traicionara….Bueno sin duda, éste era un momento histórico en la familia Ellison!...¿Alguien trajo una cámara?...lo pregunto porque la cara de Jim es digna de una fotografía!_

_Imaginen la escena: Blair firmemente erguido, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su ceño fruncido, sus labios muy apretados, meneando su cabeza en señal censura y reprendiendo con la mirada a su deslenguado padre cuyo rostro estaba más rojo que los tomates de la ensalada!… _

_**-Ehhhh yo…yo…yo…me quemé…**_El detective repitió en tono vacilante con la mirada fija en su mano lastimada…

_**- Si, ya lo he visto…y también lo he oído…**_Blair comentó en tono serio aunque por dentro estaba disfrutando al máximo de la irónica situación y lo único que deseaba era brincar en un pie para celebrar que su padre, el perfecto detective Ellison…era HUMANO y tenía sangre en las venas!...

**-**_**Yo…yo te pido disculpas por lo que oíste…no debí…yo lo siento…**_Jim dijo tartamudeando con voz de niño regañado y una media sonrisa…pero Blair se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos más, que de más está decir, saboreó con deleite…Sobre todo cuando las mejillas de su padre pasaron de ser rojas hasta casi moradas de la vergüenza!…

_**-Esta bien, te perdono…**_el chico contestó manteniendo su porte serio y señalando a su padre con el dedo añadió…_**Pero**__**que no se vuelva a repetirrrrrr…. **_

Ante la espontanea respuesta de su niño, Jim no pudo detener que una boca emitiera una sonora carcajada..._**jajajaja…Eres un mocoso majadero!...**_expresó con cariño mientras le daba un rápido abrazo.

-_**Aunque creo que esto es muy injusto…**_Blair se quejó manteniendo con fuerza el abrazo…

_**-¿Injusto?...**_el centinela preguntó apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de su hijo.

_**-¿No te parece que siendo tú y yo, igual de deslenguados…pues es muy injusto que mi trasero sea el único que esté sentenciado a visitar el infierrrrno?**_

_**-Bueno jefe, si mi padre estuviera aquí seguro me lavaría la boca con jabón!...**_Jim dijo entre risas separándose del chico…_**Pero mientras el gran William Ellison, no baje de su gran trono de las finanzas y se aparezca por aquí…pues…tu trasero sigue siendo el único en peligro de muerte…Jajajaja…**_

Las despreocupadas carcajadas de Jim invadieron la cocina, mientras una discreta y malévola sonrisa se apoderaba de la boca de Blair que pensaba en lo irónicamente dulce que es la vida a veces.

_**-¿Cómo está Dylan?...**_El jovenpreguntó interrumpiendo con cierto desgano las risas de su padre.

_**-Creo que sobrevivirá. Le pedí que fuésemos a tu habitación para curarlo, es más espaciosa que el cuarto de baño…además le presté una de mis camisas para que se cambiara…**_Jim dijo comiendo un pedazo del rábano que su hijo acababa de cercenar brutalmente.

_**-Y seguro te salió con el cuento de que…**_Blair comenzó a imitar a la perfección el tono arrogante de Dylan…"**Yo no uso ropa que no sea confeccionada por mi propio diseñador"...**

_**-No…la verdad no expresó ningún comentario al respecto…**_ Jim habló casi ahogándose de la risa nuevamente…_Qué bien conocía su hijo al vanidoso Smith!_

_-__**Uhmmm…eso es raro...debe haber quedado mudo por el zapatazo que le dí!...**_Ahora era el turno de Blair para ahogarse en carcajadas.

_**-Blair…**_Jim dijo en tono de advertencia para remarcarle a su boxeador que no le hacía mucha gracia que se pavonease de haber golpeado a alguien…_**En serio me gustaría que le dieses una oportunidad…Quién sabe y quizá algún día se convirtiesen en buenos amigos… **_

Ese comentario aniquiló la risa de Blair en un segundo…_**Pero qué locura!… ¿AMIGOS?... Amigos mis huev…**_

_**-**_**BLAIR!**_**…**_Esta vez el nombre del chico expresaba un tono 100% cargado de autoridad…_**Recuerda lo que hablamos hace un rato...**_Jim advirtió pensando en lo corto de retención que era el impulsivo cerebro de su hijo.

_**-Pero Jim entiéndeme!...**_La voz chillona de Blair sonaba como la auténtica queja de un niño de kínder…_**Dylan es igual a su padre!...¿Alguna vez compartirías un cafecito con el congresista Smith?...**_El chico se plantó frente a Jim con los brazos en jarra…_** No te hagas que tu odias a ese viejo igual que yo odio al ególatra de su hijo!...**_

Bueno, Blair tenía mucha razón en éste punto…y nuestro centinela se vio obligado a reconocerlo.

_**-Así es…No niego que el congresista Smith y yo no somos los mejores amigos…pero hasta los momentos **__(o por lo menos frente a Blair)…__**Nunca lo he tratado de forma irrespetuosa! **_

_-__**Pero quizá algún día lo hagas!**_

_**-Es posible**__…_Jim reflexionó y hubo un instante en el que Blair creyó ser el vencedor del debate…_**Aunque eso no es una excusa válida!...**_El detective advirtió de forma inflexible…_** No puedes justificar tus malas acciones con los errores que yo cometa…y en dado caso, con los que no he cometido todavía!..**_

Ahora era Jim quien tenía un punto a su favor, pero evidentemente su hijo no estaba listo para retirarse del campo de batalla, ni aunque el pollo se le estuviera quemando en el horno.

_**-Esto ya está listo…**_Jim dijo abandonando la discusión mientras tomaba un manta y retiraba la comida del fuego.

Blair que observó en silencio la escena se sorprendió de que su padre hubiese percibido el olor…él no pudo olfatear nada…_ ¿Sería posible que tuviera tapada su narizota?..._

_**-¿Acaso piensas que ya conociste al verdadero a Dylan en un día?... **_Blair retomó la discusión hablando entre susurros…_**Yo he convivido con él casi un año y créeme…es un ser insoportable!...No es justo que me obligues a convertirme en su amigo!**_

Ok, otro punto para Blair…_¿Alguien lleva la cuenta?..._

Jim sabía que su adorado niño tenía razón…mucha razón. Él solo había pasado un día en compañía de Dylan..._Pero qué día!..._así que aunque pareciese imposible, después de tantos trágicos y dolorosos acontecimientos, si había llegado a conocer al verdadero y solitario Dylan…pero Blair ignoraba todo esto.

_**-Hijo, por favor recuerda cuales fueron exactamente mis palabras...**_Jim dijo más calmado refiriéndose a la frase que desató la discusión y esperó hasta su hijo movió su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo para continuar hablando…

…_**Tengo muy en claro que la amistad no debe ser un asunto obligatorio y yo jamás te obligaría a fingir ser amigo de alguien que no quieres...**_Blair bajó la mirada y Jim prosiguió con su discurso…_**Y reconozco que tú conoces mejor a Dylan que yo…¿Pero no crees que quizá algún día pudieses cambiar tu opinión respecto a él?...**_

El chico levantó la mirada y volteó sus ojos antes de responder con sarcasmo…_**Pienso que**__**Dylan es un tonto engreído…y yo jamás…**_Hizo una pausa dramática y luego recalcó…_**J-A-M-A-S cambio de opinión. **_

_**-¿Jamás?...**_Jim preguntó arqueando una ceja…

-_**JAMAS, esa es una de mis "reglas de oro inquebrantables"…**_Blair no sonaba molesto pero si muy decidido. Podría decirse que imitó a la perfección el tono que su padre usaba al imponerle un castigo…Uhmmm creo que solo le faltó decir "palabra del señor" para sonar más solemne.

_**-Está bien jefe…**_Jim levantó sus manos y retrocedió un paso…_**Respeto tus firmes opiniones, así que dejemos esto en un empate…¿Te parece?**_...

El centinela preguntó con la esperanza de zanjar el tema, estaba realmente cansado y lo último que deseaba era terminar descargando su estrés sobre el trasero de su hijo, así que se sintió satisfecho cuando Blair asistió y cambió su pose de soldado en guerra para continuar con sus labores de chef.

Blair por su parte, se volteó y comenzó a cortar alegremente otro rábano_…¿un empate?…_pensaba sonriendo…_No que va!...yo fuí sin duda el ganador de ésta batalla verbal detective Ellison!_

_**- Voy a darme una ducha rápida antes de cenar y hazme un favor y no sirvas los dedos de Dylan como bocadillos de entrada…**_El agotado padre suplicó entre sonrisas…_**Creo que nos caerían mal**_…añadió mientras frotaba su estómago caminando fuera de la cocina y dejaba a su hijo casi muerto en carcajadas.

…_**Ohhhh una última pregunta…**_ Jim dijo alzando un poco la voz mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta del baño…_**¿Recuerdas lo qué opinabas de mí hace varios meses atrás?...**_Blair soltó un pujido y el detective terminó gritando…_**Te agradezco mucho por darme la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy como tu pensabas!...Gracias por quebrantar tu regla de oro por este policía tonto y engreídoooooooooooo!..**_

La frase retumbó con eco por todo el apartamento mientras Jim cerraba la puerta del sanitario y Blair borraba de su boca su victoriosa sonrisita y saboreaba un nuevo sentimiento…la derrota.

…**.**

"**No siempre tus amigos resultan ser los mejores consejeros…**

**ni tus enemigos los peores aliados"**

El centinela entró en la ducha y desconectó literalmente sus sentidos para gozar de media hora de paz, mientras Dylan seguía en la habitación y su adorado quinceañero se encontraba nuevamente solo en la cocina.

Disimuladamente, Blair dio un vistazo a su reloj…_**William llegará en cualquier momento…**_pensósintiéndose agotado y soltó otro suspiro mientras terminaba de asesinar…perdón, de cortar los rábanos.

Comenzaba a poner la mesa cuando su celular cobró vida. El número le era desconocido pero igual decidió contestar, es más, así como estaban las cosas, no le extrañaría que la llamada fuera de la misma casa blanca, avisándole que el presidente Obama también llegaría a cenar ésta noche al apartamento.

_**-¿Aló?...**_Un desanimado Blair contestó el celular.

_-¿Blair?_...Una voz juvenil preguntó y el quinceañero la reconoció de inmediato…y por si lo preguntan, no, definitivamente no era Obama.

_**-Uhmmmm…¿Neal?...**_el chico de rizos cuestionó y su cara comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa.

_-Heeeeyyy amigo aún me recuerdas!...sabía que era un tipo difícil de olvidar, pero pensé que solo tenía ese efecto con las mujeres hermosas jajajaja…_

La risa de Neal retumbó en los oídos de Blair con ecos y tuvo que retirar un poco el celular de su oído.

_**-¡Claro que recuerdo perfectamente el día en que nos conocimos… fue inolvidable para mí!...**_Blair respondió mientras su boca transformaba la sonrisa en una leve mueca.

_-¡En serio chico!...Ohhhhh no sabía que había dejado una impresión tan profunda en tu corazoncito de quinceañero jajajaja…_

_**- Bueeeno…**_Blair habló en tono sarcástico…_**En realidad recuerdo muy bien ese día porque fue la primera vez que Jim me castigó con el maldito cepillo…**_por instinto el chico llevó sus manos a sus asentaderas…_**y te garantizo que esa cosa si dejó una impresión muy profunda pero en mi trasero!**_

_-Ohhhh si yo también recuerdo todo el lío en que nos metimos…_ Neal comentó un par de segundos después con poca emoción.

_**-Pero descuida…**_La picardía brilló con júbilo en los ojos de Blair…_**Ya me encargué de "desaparecer" al enemigo…**_

_**-**__Heeeey no eres tan lento, te felicito amigo!..._**su compañero dijo con sincera admiración**…_Yo nunca podré "desaparecer" el cinturón de Peter...creo que notaría que le hace falta, en cuanto se le cayeran sus pantalones… o talvez no!...Quizás fuera buena idea que este año le regale unos tirantes por Navidad!_

Las risas juveniles estallaron nuevamente y hasta yo misma hubiese jurado que no se detendrían, pero la curiosidad de Blair comenzó a picar…

_**-Uhmmmm…pero no creo que el gran agente Neal Cafrrey me haya llamado para charlar sobre cinturones y cepillos…**_el jovencito dijo con malicia…

_**-**__Claro que no!...Tengo un asunto importante que hablar contigo y quiero tu completa atención!._

_-__**Estoy muy atento, ya dime de una vez!...**_Blair reclamó asumiendo una posición casi militar.

_-Biennnn…_**Blair escuchó los suspiros de Neal y su hablar tan dudoso como si llevara una pesada carga en su voz**…_Necesito un favor, llegaré a Cascada en un par de semanas, uhmmm creo que será el miércoles…_

_-__**¿El miércoles?...Wooow compañero eso será genial!...Llegarás justo a tiempo para…**_

_-¡Silencio amigo!...Deja que termine de hablar primero!..._Neal interrumpió el animado comentario de Blair.

_**-Ohhh lo siento…¿Por qué viajarás hasta aquí ese día?**_

_**-**__La verdad es que tú y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer ése mismo fin de semana, pero__ yo llegaré el miércoles para ultimar detalles…_

_**-¿Algo importante?...**_Blair repitió como bobo mientras arrugaba su ceño mirando el calendario pegado al refrigerador y tomando nota de una fecha en especial…

_-Si, tú me invitarás a un evento que organiza tu universidad…una importante convención con el Doctor…_**Neal titubeó un poco…**_el Doctor…el Doctor…Mozzzzzzzzzzzzatth.._

_**-**__**¿El Doctor Mozatth?...¿Es extranjero?...**_El chico de rizos preguntó extrañado mientras juraba escuchar el eco de una sonora carcajada…_**Uhmmm la verdad no había escuchado del evento universitario y mucho menos de ese hombre…**_

_-Bueno…tal vez sea porque ninguno de los dos existe…_Neal dijo en tono aburrido, después de unos segundos.

_**-¿Pero qué carajos…**_Blair estaba a punto de protestar cuando su amigo le interrumpió de nuevo…

_-Esa será la historia que usaremos como coartada mientras tú y yo estamos en una carrera ilegal que se realizará en las afueras de Cascada esa noche!_

Los ojos de Blair se abrieron como los brillantes platos de porcelana que estaban en la mesa del comedor…_**¿Iremos a ver una carrera clandestina?...**_

_-Noooooooo, claro que no…_**Neal respondió con naturalidad y el ceño de Blair dibujó una mueca de interrogación**…_TU Y YO VAMOS A PARTICIPAR EN UNA CARRERA CLANDESTINA!_

El quinceañero se había quedado mudo, de todos los talentos que el chico de rizos poseía, el ser corredor de autos definitivamente no era uno de ellos…_**-Nuestros padres nos van a freír en aceite hirviendo si se enteran que les mentimos!...**_dijo en un preocupado susurro…

_-Já no seas exagerado!..._**Neal quiso parecer neutral, aunque muy en su interior sabía era la puritita verdad… **_solo te aconsejo que seas convincente con tus mentiras, así ninguno de tus rizos terminará rostizado!_

_-__**Si no son precisamente mis rizos los que me preocupan!**_

_-Bueno, ya deja el pesimismo y ayúdame a resolver un par de problemitas…_**la voz fuerte de Neal interrumpió…**_Primero necesitamos conseguir el vehículo para correr, algo resistente y además…_

**-**_**¿Y dónde demonios piensas comprar un auto de carreras…en un supermercado?**_...Blair gritó...pero en voz muy baja (_si eso es posible_) no deseaba alertar con sus gritos a su querido padre que por suerte todavía estaba en la ducha.

**-CREO QUE YO PODRÍA AYUDAR CON ESO…**Una voz grave dijo desde la sala y Blair soltó el celular al suelo del susto.

_-¿Blair?...¿Blair, aún sigues ahí?... contesta!...Maldita sea no me digas que Jim escuchó la conversación!...Maldición, maldición, maldic..._** Los gritos, la desesperación y el miedo de Neal eran evidentes cuando Blair recogió el teléfono y volvió a colocarse en línea…**

_**-No, no es Jim…así que deja de gritar y tranquilízate mocoso cobarde!...**_Blair reprendió a su compañero dejando de lado el hecho de que él mismo, casi se infarta cuando escuchó la voz a sus espaldas…

_-Pero..pero…¿Quién es?..._

_-__**Es el idiotttt…uhmmm es Dylan…**_el quinceañero dijo con una amarga mueca sin apartar la mirada del chico rubio que tenía parado frente a él…

_-Ohhhhhh es Dylan…Dylan…pero qué carajos hace el idiota de Smith en tu apartamento a éstas horas?..._**Neal ya no continuaba gritando pero si sonaba perplejo**…

_**-Solo vino a cenar…**_Blair respondió con naturalidad como si fuera un acontecimiento casual, aunque al parecer Neal no compró la idea…

_-¿A cenar?...Hey pero que diablos…¿A cenar?...¿Dijiste a cenar?... Estás loco!...Se te zafó un tornillo!..._

_**-A mí no…pero a mi padre sí…**_Blair dijo con un suspiro de cansancio, aunque le dio gusto saber que no era el único en opinar que la cena con Dylan era una cosa de locos desquiciados…_**Jim lo invitó a cenar y eso es todo lo que sé…**_

_-Ohhhh pero seguro abrirá la bocota y nos delatará con el detective!..._** Neal sonaba en pánico.**

Blair retiró el celular de su oído y contempló a su enemigo que tenía una pequeña venda en su labio inferior y vestía una de las viejas sudaderas de Jim…su miraba dejaba un claro rastro de altivez, aunque no era ni la sombra de su acostumbrada vibra de soberbia…

Nuestro cocinero, caminó con autoridad y con toda la adrenalina brotándole por los poros, encaró a Dylan con inusual valentía...

_**-Smith…No voy a decir que lamento haberte partido la boca porque eso sería decir una mentira…**_ dijo con tono frío y firme_**…Así que te advierto que si le cuentas una palabra a Jim de éste asunto…**_Blair susurró entre dientes agitando amenazadoramente su dedo índice frente al rostro de Dylan…_**te juro que voy a…**_

_-No te preocupes Sandburg…no diré nada..._El rubio interrumpió dejando al quinceañero boquiabierto a media amenaza…

_**-Pe...pero…**_Blair estaba realmente sorprendido, aunque luego recapituló…_**¿Cuánto va a costarnos tu silencio Smith?**_

Dylan sonrió y agitó su cabeza en señal negativa…_Absolutamente nada, pero quiero participar en la carrera con ustedes…_Dijo en tono sincero aunque Blair seguía mirándole como si fuese Osama Bin Laden ofreciendo patrocinar un evento de caridad.

_**-¿Qué? no, no no!..De ninguna manera!...**_El chico de rizos recalcó apretando su puño con furia, ya era malo tener que compartir una cena con Dylan como para jugar a las carreritas con él!..

_**-**__Piénsalo Sandburg, si yo abro la boca, tú me partes la cara…_**Dylan comentó y el joven confirmó la teoría con un gesto de cabeza…**_Aunque me temo que a ti, tu padre te partiría el trasero…_**Blair bajó la mirada en ese punto y Dylan continuó su discurso…**_Pero si yo participo en este evento ilegal, será una manera de garantizar mi silencio y además conseguir un espectacular auto de carreras…_

Fueron escasos minutos de incomodidad en los que se libró una batalla silenciosa, mientras Neal estaba detrás de la línea seguramente mordiéndose las uñas.

_-¿Aló?...¿Blair?...¿sigues vivo?...¿Qué pasó?..._La voz preocupada de Neal se escuchó y Blair le contestó...

_**-Dylan dice que no dirá nada…**_Blair habló como si el mismo no creyera en sus palabras…_**Y que nos conseguirá el auto, pero debemos dejar que nos acompañe.**_

_-Uhmmmm…¿Y tú confías en él?_

_**-No…Pero no creo que nos quede otra opción…**_Blair susurró bajito mientras el rostro de Dylan se iluminaba con una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

_-Está Bien…_**Neal suspiró desganado**…_llámame pronto para darles los detalles y planear lo de la coartada, ahhhh…pero adviértele que si nos falla le rajo la boca de una patada!..._

_**-Eso ya lo hice yo!...**_el chico de rizos comentó con orgullo dando un vistazo a la venda en la boca de Dylan…_**tengo que colgar, te llamaré entre semana Caffrey...**_dijocerrando su celular.

Dylan y Blair se miraron fijamente como analizando en sus mentes sobre la aventura que se les venía encima. Dylan estaba feliz, si todo salía bien, tanto Sandburg como Caffrey le deberían un favor y esa era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar aunque pusiera su propio trasero en peligro de extinción!...

_**-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto Sandburg?...**_ preguntó sin apartar la mirada del muchacho. Él estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas estúpidas e incluso peligrosas porque nadie increparía a un Smith, pero Blair era un caso aparte…Dylan sabía que a la primera mano que el niño tendría que responder por sus acciones…era la mano de hierro del detective Ellison.

_-¿Te estás rajando Smith?..._Blair respondió con sarcasmo.

_**-No…pero quiero que seas consiente que nos toparemos con delincuentes y podemos terminar heridos, arrestados o incluso muertos…**_Dylan advirtió con serenidad e hizo una pausa…_**Pero bueno al fin y al cabo estamos siguiendo el consejo de tu padre y trabajando por darle una oportunidad a nuestra amistad…**_dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras alargó su mano y de improvisto preguntó…_**¿AMIGOS?**_

El quinceañero miró la palma extendida de Dylan y reflexionó en sus palabras. Tener al millonario de Smith de su lado podría ser beneficioso_**, **_sobre todo porque lo de la carrera era un juego peligroso o incluso mortal…_¿mortal?...uhmmm… si mi padre me descubre, morir sería lo único bueno que podría ocurrirle a mi trasero!_…

Blair hizo sus preocupaciones a un lado e intentó responder pero sintió nauseas de nuevo. Definitivamente su estómago no estaba preparado para llamar a Dylan "amigo" sin vomitar hasta la bilis, por lo que apretando la mano de Smith expresó un seco…**"ALIADOS"**_**… **_como única respuesta.

…**.**

"**Para sobrevivir en la vida hace falta tener valor, corazón, paciencia, pasión, lealtad, astucia…**

…**o en ocasiones, basta con una buena distracción"**

Cuando el centinela salió de la duchay vio al rubio sentado en el sofá, caminó lentamente hacia la sala mientras sus sentidos realizaban el inventario de rigor: dos orejas, dos ojos, diez dedos…_Bueno al parecer Blair no cortó ningún miembro del cuerpo de Dylan!.._Jim pensó riéndose bajito de sus alocados pensamientos…

_**-Uhmmmm jefe, muero de hambre!...**_ el detective exclamó apresurando el paso para sostener la bandeja que su hijo traía en sus manos…_**Deja que te ayude, hoy has hecho mucho trabajo tu solo!...**_

_- No es gran cosa papá…solo una simple cena, eres un exagerado!..._Blair se sonrojó ante los halagos de su padre y no permitió que le ayudara.

_**-¿Exagerado?...pero si además de cocinero eres decorador!...**_Jim comentó en tono de broma…_**No creas**_ _** que no me di cuenta que remodelaste el apartamento entero…y por cierto…¿**__**D**__**ónde colocaste el jarrón de porcelana que estaba en aquella esquina?**_... preguntó haciendo que los ojos del cocinero se ensancharan a nivel de pánico total…

**CRASCHGHHH!...**un potente estruendohizo que Dylan brincara del sofá.

_Dato Curioso: ¿Sabían que éste cómico suceso, es una de las anécdotas favoritas en los eventos familiares de los Ellison?...Cada vez que el incidente del "salad man" sale a relucir, William resplandece con una sonrisita y el quinceañero termina atragantado con algo. Debo aclarar que en un principio, Jim ignoró lo que provocó el pánico repentino de su hijo y aunque Blair le aseguraba que había sido un simple calambre, el detective nunca se tragó el cuento pero tampoco pudo probar lo contrario…hasta el día en que…Upssss perdón creo que estoy hablando de más…me disculpo y vuelvo con la historia… _

Jim solo tardó un segundo en retirar los ojos de su hijo para señalar la esquina donde anteriormente se ubicaba el jarrón. Cuando giró su cuello de nuevo, vio venir la lluvia de pepinillos, tomates, rábanos, aceitunas y cebollas directo hacia su rostro. Intentó atrapar la bandeja de cristal en el aire pero le fue imposible y terminó contemplando cómo se desquebrajaba sobre la alfombra mientras el aderezo de la ensalada goteaba por su nariz.

Dylan soltó un pujido mitad de risa y mitad de pánico mientras Blair cayó de rodillas al piso, primero para recoger los destrozos y segundo para evitar todo contacto visual con la masa colorida y viscosa en que se había convertido su padre.

El detective se inclinó frente a su hijo… _**-Tranquilo jefe…solo fue un accidente…**_ dijo suavemente al notar que el corazón del pequeño latía como locomotora sin frenos…

Blair devolvió una aguada sonrisa mientras el centinela observaba con gracia un tozo de aceituna enredada en melena de su quinceañero…_**-Creo que tienes un polizonte en tu cabello jefe…**_Dijo apartando con su mano varios rizos que cubrían la frente del niño…

_**-**__NOOOO!…_Blair gritó apartando la mano de Jim pero…ya era tarde...muy tarde…

_**-¿Por qué tienes una herida en la frente jefe?...**_Jim preguntó programando su cuerpo en la faceta de "padre severo y sobreprotector"

_-Ehhhhh…yo…yo…yo…no es nada…una vieja cicatriz…un accidente en mi niñez!..._

_**- SANDBURG…Esa herida es reciente y ni yo soy un tonto, ni tú eres Harry Potter, así que empieza a hablar!…**_El caballero dijo en tono amenazador mientras una tira de cebolla se deslizaba por su mejilla…

_-Voy a traerte una toalla!..._El cachorro saltó pero fue interceptado por la fiera que le sujetó con fuerza y le susurró bajito al oído…

_**-Déjate de juegos hijo que mi paciencia tiene un límite y estoy a un rábano de llevarte a tu habitación y sacarte la verdad a cepillazos...así que te aconsejo pienses…**_

Repentinamente, Jim se detuvo a media frase y volteó su mirada hacia la puerta, enderezando su cuerpo como si estuviera en trance. Tanto Blair como Dylan quedaron mudos ante la insólita escena. El inquieto chico de rizos no separó los ojos de su padre y estaba a punto de sacudirlo cuando escuchó sonar el timbre…

_-YO ABRO!..._gritó soltándose amarre del detective que seguía erguido e inmóvil como una estatua.

_**-BUENAS NOCHES…**_La sonora voz del señor Ellison saludó con respeto a todos los presentes.

_**-**__Buenas Noches!..._Blair respondió emocionado y casi feliz…_Sin duda el anciano había llegado en el momento más oportuno!_

Caminando lentamente al interior del apartamento, William dio un ligero vistazo al rostro risueño de su nieto, la cara de bobo del hijo del congresista y al frío semblante de su hijo…_¿Pero qué diablos hace James cubierto de vegetales?..._fue lo primero que pensó seguido por…_¿Estaría informado de mi visita?..._

La respuesta a su segunda pregunta llegó medio minuto después cuando vio a Blair tomar una servilleta blanca y agitarla con gracia frente el inmóvil rostro de Jim…

_**-Ehhhhhhh…Jim…papá…**_El chico habló con suprema inocencia y dulzura…_**yo…bueno creo que este el momento oportuno para decirte que el Sr. Ellison será mi invitado ésta noche…y bueno… ¿Podrías quitar esa cara de sargento en guerra para cenar en paz?…**_

**Nota de Autor: **Una vez más gracias por su lectura. Si desean una mejor comprensión del diálogo entre los personajes de Neal y Blair, les recomiendo leer el capítulo núnero 4 de mi serie "Nadie sabe lo que tiene" de White Collar.


	21. Desde la perspectiva de un centinela

Después de la sorpresiva y oportuna entrada del Sr. Ellison al apartamento, el escenario de nuestra historia se había transformado por completo en una zona de cuidados intensivos…y por si se preguntan…¿Quién era el paciente en estado de coma?...pues era, nada más y nada menos, que nuestro querido centinela.

_**-¡Genial Sandburg!...Mataste a tu padre de un paro cardiaco!...**_

Esas sencillas palabras no solo retumbaron en las paredes del lobby, sino que helaron el cuerpo de Blair desde el dedo gordo de su pie, hasta el último de sus indomables rizos.…

_**-¿Pero qué idioteces dices Smith?...**_el quinceañero exclamó corriendo como poseído para colocar su oído en el pecho del detective que se encontraba "dormido" o según el experto doctor Dylan "muerto" en el sillón de la sala_…_

Al parecer, Jim había decidido jugar a las "estatuas de marfil" y llevaba casi media hora completamente inmóvil. Blair, que esperaba una reacción muy pero muy diferente a la que su padre mostraba en estos momentos, estaba verdaderamente nervioso y había intentado de todo para que Jim volviera a la vida…aplaudió frente a su cara, le sacudió, le hizo cosquillas, le gritó, le cantó el Himno Nacional, en fin…solo le faltó que se pusiera a danzar el Ula Ula en un pie!...

William, sabía que no era nada serio y hacía varios años que no observaba uno de éstos raros desvanecimientos en su hijo pero aún así, también estaba nervioso…solo que a diferencia de su alocado nieto, el no quiso ni cantar, ni bailar ninguna de las vergonzosas danzas indígenas que Blair había sugerido para "regresar el alma" al cuerpo de Jim.

El magante Ellison llevaba tantos años sin visitar a su hijo y jamás se imaginó que James lo recibiría de ésta forma…es decir, quedándose petrificado. Con su acostumbrada voz fría, El Sr. Ellison se hizo cargo de la situación y ordenó a los adolescentes que le ayudaran a trasladar a Jim hasta el sofá, iba a llamar a su chofer, era importante que Jim fuese atendido por un especialista de una vez por todas, así que tomando su maletín desapareció hacia las habitaciones en busca de una mudada para vestir a su hijo mientras cuatro ojos adolescentes miraban el cuerpo inerte del detective como si fuese una aparición divina.

Blair nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, era inexplicable que en tan poco tiempo, el estricto detective se hubiese convertido en el pilar de su vida…y la verdad es que no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría sin Jim. Se pasó casi un minuto susurrando incoherencias sobre el pecho del centinela, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos temblando hasta que pudo escuchar claramente el latir del corazón de Jim, era algo débil pero ahí estaba retumbando en sus oídos como música que dio paz y trajo su alma a la vida de nuevo.

_**-¿Y bien?…¿Todavía respira?...**_La voz deDylan sonaba quebrajosa, estaba en cuclillas medio recostado en una de los brazos del sillón mientras esperaba el veredicto de quien ahora jugaba el papel de un médico profesional…_**¿Está…está…muerto?**_

_**- Si serás idiota Smith!...El no está muerto…solo está…solo está…ehhh…solo está desmayado!...**_ Blair gritósin apartar su mano del pecho de su padre, el sentir su corazón latiendo fue un gran alivio para él.

-_**Já…¿Desmayado?...y cómo carajos alguien puede desmayarse de pie!**_

_**-Y yo qué diablos sé!... por si no lo has notado, estudio Antropología, no Medicina idiota!**_... Después de corroborar que su padre continuaba entre el mundo de los vivos,Blair se puso en pie frente al sofá, tenía suficientes fuerzas para reclamar al bobalicón rubio que le miraba con su típica cara altiva. …_**Ya ya deja de verme con tu cara de OVNI!**_

_**-¿Cara de qué?...¿OVNI?...Yo no soy un extraterrestre Sandburg!**_

_**-No eres un extraterrestre, eres un "OVNI"…**__**O**__**mnívoro **__**V**__**ertebrado **__**N**__**ecesitado de **__**I**__**nteligencia! **_

El rostro de Dylan que en un inicio era pálido, se puso verde...luego morado…y por último rojo,el caso es que el chico rubio que también estaba preocupado por Jim, paso del nerviosismo a la cólera en cuanto analizó que Blair le había insultado!

_**-¡Ohhhh…pues…pues tú también eres un OVNI!**_

_**-Déjame recordarte Smith que yo tengo el promedio más alto de mi clase, soy más inteligente que tú!...**_Blair respondió con suficiencia

_**-Si, pero sigues siendo un OVNI…**__**O**__**rmiga **__**V**__**enenosa **__**N**__**ecia e **__**I**__**nsignificante!...**_Dylan gritó felicitándose internamente por ser tan creativo al inventar insultos.

Blair volteó sus ojos y le dio a su "inteligente aliado" un coscorrón que estremeció su rubia cabellera…_**Si tendrás cerebro de pollo Smith!...Hormiga se escribe con "H"!**_

_**-Pues yo seré un cerebro de pollo pero pienso que a tu padre le dio un ataque cardiaco por TU CULPA SANDBURG!...**_respondió Dylan medio ofendido, regresando a Blair el "amable" golpecito, haciendo que el chico de rizos cayera junto al sofá.

...

_**Hasta aquí llega la introducción de éste capítulo y antes de proseguir con la historia hay algo que deben saber… **_

_**Puedo definir este episodio como un auténtico "milagro", lo digo porque ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me dediqué a re-escribirlo…y no porque no tuviera una idea clara y detallada en mi cabeza de lo que deseaba escribir…sino más bien, porque en definitiva llegué a la conclusión que no soy yo quien tiene el derecho a narrarlo.**_

_**Sí, sé que les parecerá ilógico y créanme que yo misma me quedé perpleja ante tal descubrimiento, pero es la única respuesta coherente que pude encontrar para explicar un sentimiento de insatisfacción que se anidó en mi pecho y que se negó a dejarme en paz, hasta que simplemente agaché mi cabeza y reconocí que las palabras que estaba escribiendo no me pertenecían a mí por la sencilla razón que no era mis experiencias personales…sino las de alguien más.**_

_**Pienso que nadie puede describir mejor un acontecimiento que aquél que lo haya vivido o sentido en carne propia, así que hoy no seré yo quien narre esta noche de aventura en casa de los Ellison, un capítulo que marcó el desenlace de un ciclo en esta historia y a la vez, abrió de par en par la puerta para dar inicio a otro…hoy contemplaremos el relato "casi" escrito por la propia mano de los protagonistas de la noche. **_

_**Así que no serán mis pensamientos los que como de costumbre, divaguen en medio de las líneas, si no los de un personaje muy especial… **_

_**Con eso en mente, su servidora se despide cediendo su lugar "protagónico narrativo" y les invita a disfrutar de la historia desde un punto de vista diferente… **_

…

**CAPITULO 16.1**

"**¿Una cena familiar…o un trágico funeral?"**

**(Desde la perspectiva de un centinela)**

_Murmullos, gritos, llanto, todo mezclado…nada claro…¿Algo es real?¿Aún respiro?¿Estoy vivo?...debo estarlo porque siento dolor, un dolor agudo y penetrante que me parte en dos la cabeza…¿Dónde estoy?...siento como si caí en un precipicio sin fin, todo está oscuro y confuso…Quiero abrir mis ojos, pero se niegan a obedecerme, es como si todos mis sentidos hubiesen peleado una guerra e ignoro si soy el ganador o el perdedor, pero me siento tan cansado…_

_Intento ordenar mis ideas pero no puedo concentrarme en nada…en nada excepto ese sonido…ese sonido, que victorioso sobresale de todos los demás_**…Bumm Bumm Bumm**_... ¿Qué es?…es sonoro y suave a la vez…__**Bumm Bumm Bumm**__…es persistente, constante y me da paz…_**Bumm Bumm Bumm**_… parece el latir de varios corazones o mejor dicho de uno en especial y creo que es lo que me hace mantenerme vivo…si, ahora lo reconozco…es el corazón de Blair …me parece escuchar que me habla aunque no distingo por completo sus palabras…su voz es dulce, es tierna…pero…¿Porqué está tan nervioso?¿Porqué está temblando?_

_Mi garganta está completamente seca, tengo mucha sed y deseo gritar pero no sale nada de mi boca. Respiro…una y otra vez para relajar mi cuerpo y volver a tomar el control de mis sentidos. Percibo una fuerte mezcla de olores entre los que resaltan algunos condimentos picantes y ese escandaloso shampo de hierbas que mi hijo acaba de comprar el mes pasado…pero también huelo algo diferente…algo que no me gusta…el miedo._

_Mis ojos aún duelen y ni siquiera intento abrirlos, pero mi oído corrobora que aparte de mi hijo y Dylan, hay una persona más en el apartamento…de eso estoy seguro porque a lo lejos escucho una voz extraña, que al mismo tiempo me es muy familiar…_

-**Pablo, haz el favor de venir de inmediato al apartamento por favor, surgió un problema y necesito llevar a Jimmy al hospital!**

_¿Jimmy?...pensé que jamás volvería a escuchar ese diminutivo…y mucho menos de la boca de mi padre…debo estar soñando porque en verdad parece preocupado. Escucho sus pasos lentos y pausados, al parecer regresa de mi habitación… pero…se detuvo en el cuarto de baño. Percibo el característico sonido de los cierres de su maletín de cuero y el abrir y cerrar de las viejas gavetas del pequeño closet de madera que está en mi sanitario._

_¿Qué hace William Ellison en mi casa después de tantos años?¿Habrá problemas con Steve?...Quiero respuestas, trato de despertar…pero me es imposible, simplemente imposible…aún carezco de la fuerza suficiente para emitir siquiera una palabra y confieso que esta sensación de impotencia es verdaderamente frustrante…_

_Comienzo a respirar nuevamente, Sé que esto es pasajero, ya lo he experimentado antes y pronto voy a recuperarme, hago un enorme esfuerzo y después de eternos minutos, por fin logro concentrarme, controlar y afinar por completo mis sentidos… _

_Puedo sentir perfectamente la mano de Blair frotando mi pecho y sonrío un poco al escuchar los insultos de este par de mocosos desquiciados, por Dios que parecen niños de Kinder peleando por un dulce!..pero ¿Por qué Dylan culpa a Blair de mi desmayo?...uhmmm quiero levantarme y estoy a punto de dar un brinco cuando mi instinto me aconseja sabiamente mantenerme en silencio un rato más y poner toda mi atención en la interesante charla que se lleva a cabo a mi alrededor…_

_**Owwww!...pero que haces pedazo de animal!...vas a lastimar a Jim!**_

_**-No más de lo que tú ya lo has lastimado!.. **_Dylan respondió a la defensiva.

_**-¿Yo?...**_Blairsepuso en pie y se señaló a sí mismo con sus dos manos…_**¿Estas ebrio Dylan?...o es que dices idioteces aunque estés sobrio…**_

_**-Lo digo porque fue tu idea traer al Sr. Ellison a cenar!...**_El Smith señaló a Blair con su dedo, como quien hace una acusación muy seria.

_**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?…**_

_**-Y luego dicen que yo soy el idiota!...que no sabes que el Sr. Ellison y el detective no se llevan bien!**_

_**-Ehhhh si lo sé, William me dijo que se habían peleado…**_Blair estaba muy al tanto de que su padre y su abuelo no eran muy unidos, pero no sabía que dicha enemistad era de cocimiento público…_**heeeeey pero…¿tú lo sabías?**_

_**-Por Dios Sandburg!..Si lo sabe media Cascada!...Fue todo un escándalo en las páginas sociales, eres un bruto, ¿No lo leíste?**_

_**-No, no lo leí…y no porque sea un bruto!…si no porque yo no pierdo tiempo leyendo revistas de sociales en donde solo aparecen un montón de hombres que se creen dioses porque que tienen mucho dinero en el bolsillo pero son unos amargados, millonarios y descerebrados!**_

_**-Epa!...Que mi padre y yo aparecemos seguido en esas páginas!**_

_**-**_**Y YO TAMBIÉN…**dijo William que regresaba del sanitario con su maletín en la mano izquierda y una camisa de Jim en la derecha.

Al visualizar el semblante severo de su abuelo, Blair solo rodó sus ojos y se tragó el comentario de: **"precisamente por eso mismo lo dije"…**que estaba a punto de agregar.

El Sr. Ellison supo de inmediato que Blair se había mordido la lengua para contenerse y en cualquier otra ocasión le habría reprendido por ser…por ser silenciosamente irrespetuoso…pero hoy…hoy la verdad es que tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para debatir con su nieto sobre un comportamiento apropiado…

**-Blair, ve a la cocina y trae un poco de agua fría y un paño…**le ordenó y sabiendo que su padre se encontraba bien, el chico se levantó y obedeció de inmediato…

Dylan se alejó unos pasos del sofá para dar más espacio al anciano y luego preguntó con cara de curiosidad…o mejor dicho con cara de menso perdido en la luna…-_**Ohhh…¿Le va a dar un baño al detective Sr. Ellison…y con todo y ropa?...**_

-**No Dylan, no voy a bañarlo, mi chofer está a punto de llegar, vamos a llevarlo al hospital y debo cambiarle la camisa…**William explicó en tono seco pensando en que quizá Blair tuviera razón con lo de millonarios y descerebrados…**pero primero voy a limpiar un poco su rostro que está lleno de…de…¿Qué es esto? ¿Una nuez?...**El Sr. Ellison dijo retirando del rostro de Jim una pequeña semillita…

-_**En realidad es un trozo de almendra…**_el chico rubio corrigió pero el anciano entrecerró su mirada y no parecía agradecido con su aclaración, por lo que intentando alejarse del ojo del huracán William, señalando a Blair que regresaba de la cocina con el cacharro lleno de agua fría y una pequeña toalla colgando de en sus hombro, Dylan gritó a todo pulmón...**FUE CULPA DE SANDBURG!...EL ARROJÓ LA ENSALADA EN PLENA CABEZA DEL DETECTIVE ELLISON!**

Blair abrió al máximo sus ojos y detuvo de inmediato sus pasos. Estaba sorprendido, la acusación de su nuevo aliadole tomócon la guardia baja…_¡Ves que yo tenía razón, lo mejor era que lo partieras en pedacitos!..Ahora dile a ese idiota que se calle antes de que te meta en más problemas!..._escuchó una vocecita familiar resonar en sus pensamientos y por primera vez esa noche, la obedeció sin titubeos…

**-**_**Te aconsejo te cierres la boca Smith…o si no…**_Blair dejó la advertencia flotando en el aire, pero al parecer Dylan no tenía la intención de dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente..

_**-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Patearme la boca O TRAVES?...**_grito remarcando las palabras finales y señalando la bendita en sus labios con la intención de que William intercediera por él…y pues_…_lo siento mucho por nuestro adorable niñito de rizos pero si, su plan tuvo éxito…

_**-**_**BLAIR SANDBURG!... **El Sr. Ellison reprendió poniendo esa cara de general con la que Blair ya estaba muy familiarizado…**¿Pateaste a Dylan?...**Preguntó, o mejor dicho ladró, olvidándose de su labor de enfermero..

-_**Si lo hice…**_Blair se apresuró a responder para intentar excusarse, no deseaba otro pleito con su abuelo…por lo menos no ahora que acababan de firmar un "tratado de paz"…_**Pero fue porque él…**_

**- No me interesa por qué lo hiciste, simplemente no debiste hacerlo y punto!...**William le interrumpió indignado…**Espero que te hayas disculpado…**

**-**_**No, en realidad no lo hizo…yo no he escuchado ni siquiera media disculpa partida por la mitad…**_Dylan se quejó con cara de mártir en sufrimiento pero Blair juró ver una retorcida sonrisa asomar y deseo haberle partido la boca completa…tal vez así se quedaba mudo de una vez!

Los ojos del Sr. Ellison se achicaron un poco más y simplemente con una voz firme, de esas que te erizan la piel y no te dejan ni el menor deseo de desobedecer, ordenó…**DISCULPATE…DE INMEDIATO!.**

Blair dirigió a Dylan una mirada de odio…de ira…de cólera…bueno, el caso es que lo miró con ojos de "_Deseo freírte en aceite hirviendo"…_pero no expresó ningún comentario, se limitó a caminar hacia donde el joven Smith se encontraba y dijo con voz aparentemente sincera…

-_**Dylan…uhmmm perdón por patearte la boca y dejarte sangrando y llorando como un bebé de kínder Garden…**_expresó con un media risita y luego terminó diciendo con una sonrisota adornando completamente su hermoso rostro…_**Ohhh y también lamento mucho lo del baño improvisado… **_

El orgulloso Smith estaba a punto de preguntarle al loco de Sandburg a qué se refería cuando…**SPLASHHH!**…sintió el agua fría impactar contra su cara y descender por su espalda.

La escena fue tan rápida que el cerebro de William todavía estaba en Shock. Su nieto, o mejor dicho, el mocoso majadero que era su nieto, acaba de vaciar el balde completo en la cabezota del heredero Smith!

Blair por su parte se giró tranquilamente hacia la cocina y en medio de sus relajados pasos gritó…_** Si, si abuelo, lo siento mucho pero no pude evitarlo…Dylan apesta a traidor rancio!**_

_No fue necesario que contemplara con mis ojos lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras escuchaba a Dylan respirar agitado por la boca y el crujir de los dientes de mi padre,_ _sentí unas cuantas gotitas de agua salpicar mi cara y tuve que morder mi lengua para no ahogarme de la risa en el sillón…Si, definitivamente tendría que tener una charla con Blair sobre modales, pero por otra parte, creo que el joven Smith se lo merecía por chismoso…já la escena debió ser divertida y en confidencia les confieso que hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de no haber tenido mis ojos abiertos para contemplar la cara desencajada que apuesto tenía el gran William Ellison en ese momento…Wooow, Mi hijo tiene agallas!..._

**- BLAIR SANDBURG!...VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!...**

_La voz airada de mi padre me hizo abrir los ojos por instinto, pese a que no escuchaba ese tono de voz desde los veintiuno, reconozco perfectamente el timbre frío y amenazante de un Ellison a punto de explotar...son cosas que no se olvidan nunca…¿Sonaré igual cuando estoy regañando a Blair?...uhmmm no, no lo creo…¿o si?...en fin, el caso es que ni mi padre, ni el mimado de Smith notaron que les observaba. Ambos estaban de espaldas y pude ver claramente el agua que caían por las orejas de Dylan y continuaban empapando el cuello trasero de su camisa._

**-SMITH VE A BUSCAR UNA TOALLA AL SANITARIO Y TE SECAS, NO QUIERO QUE TE RESFRÍES!...**

_Con la vista en el piso, Dylan desapareció de la sala y escuché la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrarse de golpe, con este par de adolescentes dispuestos a desquitar su frustración con el mobiliario de mi humilde casa, me parece que tendré que pensar en comprar puertas de hierro sólido!..._

_Enfoqué un poco más mi vista y vi a Blair recostado en el fregadero llenando el balde por segunda vez. Parecía sereno pero mi audición me confirmó que estaba nervioso. Su corazón continuaba latiendo a todo motor, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse intimidar. _

_Mi padre caminó un par de pasos en dirección a la cocina, lucía molesto y me sorprendió notar que Blair ni siquiera retrocedió…ambos parecían estar familiarizados entre sí…pero ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?_

_También monitoree el pulso del anciano que al igual que Blair estaba de lo más acelerado…lo mejor será que intervenga antes de que las canas de William Ellison se vuelvan rojas de puro coraje y termine ahogando al majadero de mi hijo en el fregadero…_

**-BLAIR MIRA QUE NO ESTOY PARA JUEGOS…¿QUE NO TE QUEDÓ CLARO LA LECCION DE RESPETO QUE TU MUSLO DERECHO APRENDIÓ ESTA TARDE?...**

_¿Lección de respeto?... ¿Muslo derecho?... ¿Blair y mi padre pasaron la tarde juntos?... Uhmmm esto no me huele bien y no hay que ser un centinela para detectar que aquí sucedió algo extraño, pero…¿Por qué Blair no mencionó nada antes?..._

_Uhmmmm analizando las cosas, creo que no me queda nada mas por hacer, que simplemente no hacer nada…Blair se las tendrá que arreglar sin mi ayuda un rato más, así que volviendo a cerrar mis ojitos, continuaré "en coma" tal vez así me entere de una vez de todo este lío…_

-_**Lo del respeto me quedó muy claro Sr. Ellison!...puedo apostar mi nalga derecha a que sí lo recuerdo muy bien!... **_Blair respondió con un grito dirigiendo su vista hacia William pero sin dar un paso fuera de la cocina.

**-Y por qué no te disculpas sinceramente con Dylan, en lugar de armar semejante escenita de mocoso majadero!...**William apretaba la camisa de Jim entre sus manos para descargar en la inocente prenda, un poquito de su cólera interna.

_**-Porque este mocoso majadero aquí presente…**_Blair recalcó señalándose a sí mismo_**…se encuentra en un dilema moral!**_

**-¿Un dilema moral?...**

-_**Si!...porque si lo obedezco a usted, inevitablemente estaré desobedeciendo a mi padre!**_

_Upssss…¿Qué va a desobedecerme si se disculpa con Dylan?...Mi hijo está loco!...Ok, tal vez no esté loco pero la verdad es que no me esperaba está respuesta…es claro que Blair está armado todo un argumento para justificar su falta de respeto y la verdad me muero por saber si ganará este conflicto verbal con el gran magnate Ellison, cuando fui un adolescente, nunca le gané ninguna de nuestras discusiones familiares, pero Blair Sandburg es Blair Sandburg y con este chico no se sabe que esperar, aunque…¿De qué carajos estará hablando ahora?..._

**¿DE QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁS HABLANDO AHORA?...EXPLICATE JOVENCITO…Y HAZLO RÁPIDO!**

_No niego que me estremecí un poco al escuchar el grito de mi padre, jajajaja…es bueno saber que no soy el único al que el quinceañero Sandburg hace rugir feroz como león enjaulado… Bueno, al parecer mi padre y yo estamos en perfecta sintonía de pensamientos porque me muero por conocer la ingeniosa explicación de Blair…_

_-__**Pero si está clarísimo abuelo!...**_El adolescente dijo entre suspiros como si William fuese uno de los del club de descerebrados Smith..._**Por un lado tú me ordenas que le diga a Dylan que lamento haberle partido la boca…y por el otro mi padre se la pasa advirtiéndome que debo ser honesto y no mentir! **_

William entrecerró un poco los ojos y casi arrancó uno a uno los botones de la camisa que sujetaba en sus manos, pero Blair ignoró las señales de peligro y simplemente continuó con su discurso…

_**-En pocas palabras, si me disculpo con Dylan no será algo sincero…sino una escena de teatro barato y estaré desobedeciendo a Jim!...¿Y entonces qué hago?...**_

La voz de Blair sonaba como un gemido desesperado yen ese mismo momento, nuestro quinceañero se tiró al suelo de rodillas y levantando las manos al cielo declamó un dramático rezo**…**_**Ohhhh Santos Espíritus Divinos, ustedes que pusieron en mi camino a un padre estricto y sobreprotector y a un abuelo y gruñón y perfeccionista, compadézcanse de mí, ilumínenme!...Denle a este humilde mortal la sabiduría del rey Salomón para decidir qué camino tomar!...Protéjanme de la mano de hierro de mi abuelo y de mi padre!...**_

_Mientras mi hijo gemía a gritos por protección divina, yo volví a abrir mis ojos y sonreí ampliamente ante sus payasadas…pido perdón, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo…Blair estaba arrodillado y con los ojos cerrados mientras mi padre aún seguía de espaldas. La escena era digna de un una fotografía jajajaja… _

_Mi estómago comenzó a reclamarme, tenía hambre y deseaba levantarme, traer un tener un tazón repleto de popcorn y una soda para disfrutar en primera fila de la función!...Esto no se ve todos los días!... con un poco de vergüenza les confieso que estaba ansioso por saber con qué argumento mi padre respondería y al mismo tiempo sentí un poco de compasión por él…pero solo un poco._

_Blair es todo un dolor en los hueee...en los huesos y no como los respetuosos y arrastrados jovencitos de sociedad con los que el magnate Ellison, estaba acostumbrado a tratar. _

_Me quedé inmóvil apostando que en cualquier momento, la quietud del elegante William se rompería y saldría maldiciendo por la puerta…pero a parecer el anciano que llegó esa noche a mi casa, no era mi padre…no, definitivamente no era el mismo insensible Ellison que yo conocía y si hubiese sido alguien más quien me contara la historia, les juro que no lo habría creído…pero fueron mis propios sentidos, mi experto oído el que me permitió registrar con dificultad las palabras que este hombre millonario y arrogante murmuraba entre dientes… _

_**- Sé que estas aquí, seguramente riéndote de lo lindo con todo esto…pero por favor ten compasión de éste viejo y cansado corazón y dame una mano ¿Quieres?...**_

_La voz de mi padre era apenas un susurro…tuve que esforzarme para escuchar en medio de los alaridos de Blair aquella inusual petición, por un momento pensé que me hablaba a mí y me dispuse a responderle cuando le escuché hablar con en un tono más fuerte… _

_-__**Blair, en verdad entiendo tus razones y debo decirte que estás en todo tu derecho de negarte a disculparte con Dylan…**_

_Esa declaración nos tomó de sorpresa y mi hijo y a mí…Blair abrió los ojos de golpe mientras yo los cerraba hundiéndome de nuevo en el sofá. Escuché claramente como los zapatos de mi padre raspaban el piso y daba la vuelta de nuevo hacia la sala._

…_**Ayúdame a cambiar a James para poder llevarlo a la clínica de una vez…¿Por qué Pablo tardará tanto?...Seguro es por esta fuerte tormenta…**_El Sr. Ellison se respondió a sí mismo en voz alta.

_-__**Eeee…..entonces…no tengo que decirle a ese presumido que lo siento?...**_Blair dijo poniéndose en pie de inmediato, tomando el balde y la toalla se apresuró a seguir a su abuelo.

**-¿Lo sientes de verdad?...¿Estás sinceramente arrepentido?...**William preguntó jalando una silla y sentándose frente a Jim.

_**-Bueno…yo…sinceramente…No…**_

**-Entonces no tienes que hacerlo**_**.**_

_**-¿No va a obligarme?... **_

_**-No…**_El Sr. Ellison contestó secamente mientras comenzaba a limpiar el rostro de su hijo con el paño húmedo_._

_**-¿Por qué?**_

**-¿Porqué, qué?**

_**-Por qué demonios no me obligará a disculparme con ese imbécil!...**_El chico gritó exasperado, este anciano estaba actuando muy raro!

-**Blair!...Cuida tu boca antes de que te llene la lengua de detergente en polvo!**

_**-¡Detergente en polvo!...Usted no lo haría!**_

_**-**_**Lo hice una vez cuando tu padre era un adolescente y puedo hacerlo ahora mismo contigo!**

Blair tapó su boca con las dos manos mientras recordaba un comentario que Jim había hecho unas horas antes…Al parecer todos los Ellison tenían algo personal en contra de las palabrotas.

_**-E isculpo or i lenuaje eñor Eison…**_El chico murmuró arrepentido…

**-**_**¿Qué?...**_William cuestionó con las cejas fruncidas mientras hacía señas a Blair para que le ayudara a desvestir a Jim…

El jovencito retiro sus manos y repitió con claridad…_**Me disculpo por mi lenguaje Señor Ellison…**_inclinando un poco el cuerpo de su padre para retirarle la camisa por completo.

-**¿Y lo sientes de verdad o es uno de tus teatritos baratos?...**El ceño fruncido del Sr. Ellison era clara evidencia de desconfianza.

_**-**__**Le aseguro que lo lamento de verdad Señor…**_

**-Uhmmm me alegro porque estaba empezando a dudar de la capacidad de James como padre…**

_**-¿Qué?...**_

**-Si, bueno es ilógico que te enseñe lecciones morales como "no mentir" pero se sienta feliz de que golpees a las personas que no te caen bien o digas insultos a diestra y siniestra…**

_**-¡Pero quien dice que Jim es feliz cuando me comporto como un quinceañero majadero! **_

**-¿No lo es?...**William preguntó de forma inocente, pero en su boca brilló una discreta sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su nieto.

_**-NO!...No, no no…Es más, mi trasero tiene comprado un pasaje directo al infierno si vuelvo hacer otra trastada!**_

**-Ohhh…¿Y ya tienes listas las maletas?**

_**-¿Cuáles maletas?...**_Blair indagó desconcertado.

_**-**_**Las que llevarás en tu paseo por el infierno...Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que lo único que necesitas empacar es un grueso cojín para que puedas sentarte después**_**…**_William añadió pensativo.

**-**_**Naaaahhhhhhhh, creo que planeo hacer ese viaje dentro de mucho pero muchooooooooooo tiempo…quizá nunca! **_

_**-**_**Uhmm pues a mí me pareces que tu trasero tiene un asiento reservado para ésta misma noche y en primera clase!**

_**-¿Pero porqué?...**_

**-Bueno, ¿Qué piensas que hará James cuando se entere de todas nuestras aventuras de hoy por la tarde?**

Blair permaneció en silencio un par de minutos mientras terminaba de terminó de vestir a su padre, abotonó con cuidado su camisa y tomando el balde regresó a la cocina. William le observaba fijamente esperando un estallido nuclear en cualquier segundo…pero los gritos nunca llegaron y entonces preguntó con curiosidad…

**-¿No vas a pedirme que me quede callado y no le cuente nada de nuestra discusión vespertina?**

_**-No, usted es libre de contarle todo lo que desee…**_Blair respondió con simpleza y William casi se cae de la silla…

-**¿Y no tienes miedo que James te destroce a palos?**

_**-Nunca he tenido miedo de Jim…bueno, si su mano es muyyyy grande e intimidante y qué decir del Ex-cepillo!...**_Blair gritó con una sonrisota rebelde y mal disimulada…

**-¿Ex-cepillo?...**William preguntó con una sonrisa igual de maliciosa que la de su nieto.

_**-Si, si el ex…ex…EXcelente cepillo que…bueno…**__Mejor cambia de tema Blair!...__**ehhhh…bueno**__, __**el caso es que Jim nunca me ha castigado con crueldad antes…**_Blair dijo en un apuro aunque luego reflexionó…_**y la verdad**__, __**yo no me siento orgullosos de de muchas de las cosas que hice hoy.**_

**-Uhmmm…¿Y no vas a quejarte con él porque te castigué?**

_Juro que al oír esas pregunta, sentí la sangre hirviendo en mi cabeza y estaba seguro de mis orejas echarían humo de un momento a otro…¿Pero qué derecho tenía él de castigar a mi hijo?…ES MI HIJO!...y voy a pelear con mis dientes para que nadie le ponga una mano encima y menos injustamente!...porque Blair no hizo nada malo…¿Verdad?...Apreté mis dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar e iba a levantarme cuando…_

_-__**No, no voy a quejarme por eso, siendo sinceros me lo merecía…la broma del balde en la puerta…**_

_**-**_**Jajaja…me asusté mucho cuando terminó cayendo sobre tu cabeza, por cierto, me sorprende que James no haya notado la herida en tu frente, ¿Aún te duele? te llevaste un buen golpe hoy…**

_**-Estoy bien, tengo una cabeza dura y mi abuelo hizo un buen trabajo como enfermera personal…**_Blair dijo con una risilla…_**Y claro que mi padre lo notó pero…bueno…digamos que el destino me ayudó un poco…**_El joven recuperó su porte serio y salió de la cocina…_**Pero**__**igual hice muy mal al intentar mojarlo y también le insulté, le grité y aunque aún pienso que varias de las cosas que dije, son la verdad, no debí decirlas…Jim me ha enseñado a tener un mejor comportamiento que el que les mostré a usted y a Dylan hoy…y pensándolo bien, voy a disculparme sinceramente con él también…**_

**-¿De verdad?...**

_**-Si, lo haré por amor y respeto a mi padre y aunque ese Smith sea un tarado no creo que pateándole la cara y bañándole de agua fría vaya a motivar su actividad cerebral, así que por favor avísame en cuanto tu chofer llegue abuelo…**_

_Mientras escuchaba los pasos de mi hijo alejarse, sentí como mi enojo inicial se transformaba en una ola de orgullo inundando mi pecho. Era obvio que mi padre y mi hijo habían pasado una tarde muy entretenida y aunque confieso que percibí la punzada al saber que él había castigado a Blair…pues tampoco podía negar que mi quinceañero en ocasiones…por no decir que siempre…necesita de un empujoncito en sus asentaderas para impulsarlo a comportarse. _

_A este punto ya estoy cansado de mantenerme quieto y aunque este receso obligatorio me ha sido muy pero muy "informativo" es necesario que el gran William y yo hablemos… _

_-__**¿Esto fue divertido, no te parece?...¿Notaste la facilidad con que me llama Abuelo?...**_

_Abrí mis ojos pensando que las preguntas dichas entre murmullos, era dirigida a mí…pero mi padre estaba sentado, un poco inclinado y con la cara completamente hundida entre sus manos. No dije nada, simplemente me dediqué a observarlo a la espera de que me mirara y continuara hablando…_

_**-Sin duda las cosas entre Blair y yo parecen estar yendo bien y ¿sabes que es lo mejor?...que no tenemos ni un día de conocernos!…sé que es un poco majadero, irrespetuoso, travieso y un millón de defectos pero es un buen chico, aunque te juro que cuando se puso a rezar en plena cocina, estuve a punto de darle una patada en el trasero y mandarlo volando hasta el cielo!...y pensándolo bien, no hubiese sido tan mala idea…por lo menos así hubieses conocido a nuestro primer nieto!**_

_Al escuchar la última frase sentí mi cuerpo enchinarse y me di por entendido de que mi padre no hablaba conmigo…aturdido por las palabras, volví a cerrar mis ojos, primero porque deseaba darle un poco de privacidad y segundo porque…pues yo mismo no sabía que decirle en ese momento…_

_**-No sabes cuánto te extraño!...Yo soy un cobarde!...si, un idiota cobarde que huyó de su familia y se refugió en su trabajo para intentar llenar el vacío que dejaste!...¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?... quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado justo ahora y que conocieras a Blair…sé que lo adorarías de inmediato!...y también…también desearía escuchar tus consejos, saber que me apoyas…y que me amas…¿Todavía me amas?...no te culparía si no lo hicieras, sobre todo después del fracaso que soy como padre…yo…yo no sé cómo remediar el daño que le hice a mi hijo...a nuestro hijo. No puedo retroceder los años y tampoco dispongo de mucho tiempo para ganarme su perdón…así que si me escuchas, necesito de tu ayuda…necesito un milagro… **_

_En ese preciso segundo, escuché fuerte y claro el sonido de un teléfono celular y a mi padre levantándose para contestarlo…aproveché que estaba de espaldas para limpiar las lágrimas que se habían atorado en mis ojos._

**-¿Alo?...¿Pablo porqué tardas tanto?...afortunadamente James se encuentra estable, creo que al final solo estaba un poco cansado pero…**

_**-Lo siento mucho Señor Ellison, pero la tormenta es demasiado fuerte y estoy atascado en el tráfico un par de calles cerca del lugar…**_

**-¿Y por qué no me avisaste?...Hubiese llamado directo a una ambulancia!.**

_**-Lo intenté Señor, le juro que lo intenté, pero la señal era inestable y hasta este momento puedo comunicarme pero espéreme que llegaré en cualquier…**_

_**-¿Aló?...¿Pablo?...¡Maldición!...**_La comunicación se cortó yde pronto las luces del edificio cedieron. Todo el apartamento estaba en una completa oscuridad y el único ruido que se escuchaba en la sala eran los gritos de William…_**-Blair!...Dylan!...**_

Los chicos aparecieron de inmediato iluminados por sus celulares…

**-¿Alguno de ustedes tienen señal?**

_**-No Señor…**_losadolescentes respondieron al unísono.

-_**¡Por Dios está noche no puede salir peor!...**_William gritó en la oscuridad frotando su cuello en señal de tensión.

_**-Podría…la noche sería peor si el detective Ellison se muriera y entonces…**_

_**-¡CALLATE DYLAN!..**_

_Esta vez fueron las voces de mi padre y de mi hijo las que se unieron en un ensordecedor aullido que me hizo estremecerme un poco, por suerte, estando en total penumbra pues nadie pudo verme , así que el más afortunado en medio de todo este desastre resulté ser yo. Si, sé que ésta no es ni por cerca la noche que esperaba, pero nadie podrá negar que ha sido muy pero muy productiva._

_**-¿Blair sabes si el edificio tiene alguna planta de energía?...**_William preguntó a hacia la lucecita fluorescente que parecía ser su nieto.

-_**Si señor, seguro la encenderán de inmediato…y papá tiene unas velas que podemos usar por mientras…están el viejo armario de su habitación, exactamente detrás de una caja de lápices en el segundo cajón, también tiene una pequeña linterna en su closet, Iré por ellas!..**_

_**-No!...Tú te quedas aquí con Dylan, yo mismo iré a buscarlas…**_El Sr. Ellison ordenó con voz de mando pero Blair no estaba tan seguro de obedecer…

_**-¿Pero y si se tropieza?...bueno es que está tan oscuro y podría caerse y…**_

_**-…Y con lo viejo que está segurito que se le quiebran hasta los dientes!...**_el arrogante deDylan terminó la frase de una manera tan natural que nunca se imaginó siquiera que su inocente comentario le costaría un muy acalorado grito y una muy peligrosa amenaza.

**-DYLAN…SI NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE BURLARTE DE MI EDAD, ENTONCES TE RECOMIENDO QUE MANTENGAS TU BOCA CERRADA O DE LO CONTRARIO VOY AZOTAR TAN FUERTE TU TRASERO QUE BRILLARÁ EN LA OSCURIDAD! **

_Después de haber hablado…o mejor dicho gritado al joven Smith, escuché a mi padre caminar furiosamente hacia mi habitación_. _Cuando los chicos se quedaron solos, Dylan soltó el aire que tenía nerviosamente contenido y yo sonreí sabiendo que el pobre muchacho agradecía al cielo que Blair no pudiese ver su semblante preocupado..._

_Pude percibir que mi hijo estaba relajado…mucho para mí gusto, sobre todo después de lo que acabo de enterarme... ¿Blair registró mi habitación?...Es la única manera que pudiese saber que las velas estaban en ese cajón, pero...¿Qué era lo que buscaba entre mis cosas personales?...Santo cielo este es el cuento de nunca acabar!...en cuanto aclaro una duda, aparece otra!...a este paso tendré que pasármela fingiendo toda la vida!_

Medio minuto después de que William desapareció, Dylan susurró al oído de Blair, imitando un sonido fantasmagórico…_-__**¿Leeee temes a la ooooscuridad Blaaaair?...**_ pero nuestro querido quinceañero no tenía ganas de bromear.

_-__**¡Búscate a otro a quien molestar Smith!...**_Gritó recostándose de mala gana en el respaldo del sofá donde Jim "dormía"…

_**-Uhhhh que agrio… creo que es hora que te busques una novia Blair, tal vez así no te la pases tan amargado! Jajajaja..**_

_**-¿Y no crees que es hora de que tú busques tu cerebro?…quizá te haga falta algún día…**_

_**-Vamos Blair, relájate un poco…o ¿tienes miedo?...**_Dylan preguntó con una brillante sonrisa que Blair no pudo ver.

_**-No, la oscuridad no produce ningún efecto en mi, ni temor, ni pánico, ni nada…**_Blair respondió descuidado…_**Aunque parece que a ti te vuelve más idiota!**_

_**-Hey ya párale Sandburg!...cuando te disculpaste hace rato dijiste que no volverías a insultarme!**_

Blair soltó un pujido, es cierto que había prometido comportarse…pero…con Dylan esa es una promesa prácticamente imposible de cumplir!..._**-Dije que lo intentaría**__…_Respondió con serenidad…_**pero no soy perfecto y siendo sinceros ese no es un insulto…es la verdad!**_

_**-Mira Sandburg, mejor te callas antes de que me olvide que somos socios!**_

_¿Socios?...¿Dijo socios?...Ohhhhhh…pero…pero…eso cuando pasó si estos dos se odian a muerte!...¿Blair y Dylan son socios?... ¡O este mundo está al revés o tengo un rábano trabado en mis orejas!…¿Socios?... Noooo seguro que oí mal…Esto está de lo más raro y definitivamente me voy a volver loco con tantas preguntas!..._

_-__**Mira Dylan, a mí nuestra "sociedad" me importa un pepino!...Puedo valerme por mí mismo y no te necesito!...**_

_**-¿Estás seguro de eso Sandburg?...**_

_**-Si!...y deja de amenazarme que yo ya no te tengo miedo!...así que vete buscando otro a quien intimidar!**_

_**- Já y tú vete buscando otro quien te preste un auto!...**_

_**-Ohhh…ya entendí…estas buscando la manera de salir de esto…¿Perdiste tus bolas Dylan?...jajajaja el gran Smith está asustado por una simple carre…**_

_**-Grrrrrrr…Sandburg…si no te callas, tú vas a perder los dientes!...**_El rubio interrumpió la burla de Blair con un siseo amenazador y el puño cerrado.

_**-Uhhhh y se supone que haga?... Que me ponga a temblar?...**_Blair respondió irguiendo por completo su cuerpo.

-_**Bueno, por los gritos que escuché hace un rato puedes ponerte a rezarle al cielo, o a llorar pidiendo a tu mamita o llamar a tu amiguito Tom para que te defienda…**_Dylan dijo con burla extendiendo su lujoso celular a frente a la cara del quinceañero…

La boca de Blair no dijo nada, pero dejó a su coraje interno expresarse por él… bueno lo que quiero explicar, es que sin decir ni una sola palabra mas, Blair arrebató el celular de la mano de su compañero y lo destrozó con rabia en el piso y ya sea que Dylan tenía oxidado sus reflejos o que no esperaba algo así, pero el caso es que no pudo reaccionar hasta que los pedacitos de su móvil rebotaron a sus pies…solo entonces el gran Smith desató su lengua para agredir al asesino de celulares…

-_**Eres hombre muerto Sandburg…**_Dijo dando a Blair un empujón que le hizo retroceder varios pasos**…**_**ni tu padre ni el vejete de tu abuelo te salvan de ésta paliza mocoso pendejo hijo de put…**_

**-DYLAN!...**

_El grito ensordecedor de mi padre, detuvo no solo los insultos de Smith, sino también la intención que yo mismo tenía de ponerme en pie y darle a ese par de mocosos la paliza de su vida…_

_**-Pero Sr. Ellison, Blair quebró mi celular en el piso!...**_Dylan se defendió mientras William se acercaba iluminando el piso y los restos del fallecido celular.

William dirigió una mirada asesina a su nieto, pero gracias a la poca luz del lugar, no pudo apreciarla a plenitud.

**-**_**Ya veo…pero aún así, no estoy dispuesto a tolerar ese lenguaje!...**_El anciano regañó sin quitar la vista de Blair que estaba de lo mas quietecito, como queriendo volverse invisible en la oscuridad…_**Acompáñame al sanitario Smith…**_Dijo caminando lentamente de regreso.

**-**_**¿Qué?...pero…pero…¿Para qué?...**_

_**-Para limpiar tu insolente boca antes irnos al hospital!...Y date prisa que Pablo debe estar casi llegando!**_

_**-Pero…pero es… es que mi teléfono…era carísimo…Blair…Blair…**_

_**-Deja de preocuparte por Blair y comienza a caminar antes de que las cosas se pongan peores para tu trasero Smith!**_

_**-Aclaremos de una vez viejito que usted no tiene derecho ningún derecho a…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy**_

De pronto y sin ningún memorándum de advertencia previa, el rubiecito sintió como si una fuerte tenaza partía su oreja por la mitad. William se quedó sorprendido por el grito espeluznante del grosero muchachito y dirigió la luz de su linterna a la sombra que estaba parada tras Dylan…El detective James Ellison había "vuelto a la vida"…

_**-EL QUE NO TIENE A INSULTAR A MI FAMILIA ERES TÚ DYLAN…**_Una voz muy conocida susurró directo al oído del Smith, ante el solemne murmullo, el cuello del chico se erizó y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear…_**Te voy a dar a escoger entre obedecer al Sr. Ellison y acompañarlo al sanitario o…quedarte aquí conmigo y "conversar" sobre el respeto y el lenguaje apropiado, así que…¿Qué harás Dylan?**_

_**-Yo…yo…**_Dylan tragó saliva…_**me voy con el Sr. Ellison…**_Los tartamudeos del chico apenas fueron un murmullo que solo el centinela pudo escuchar. Liberando la oreja de su presa, Jim puso suspiró impulsando el cuerpo del Smith a caminar con una fuerte…o mejor dicho fuertísima nalgada.

_**¡PAFFFFF!...**_Fue el único sonido que se escuchó retumbar en la penumbra…o bueno, casi el único porque obviamente no podía faltar el aullido de Dylan, que sobando su retaguardia pasó corriendo sobre el cuerpo de William, como atleta con problemas digestivos.

Por su parte, los Ellison, William y James…Padre e hijo…dedicaron apenas unos segundos a observarse uno al otro…como diciendo todo sin hablar, acompañados por el sonido de la lluvia y el fuerte latir de sus corazones, un viento frío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos hombres a la vez…pero su minúsculo momento de comunicación silenciosa fue interrumpido por un chiquillo, quien como si fuese un monito de manos largas, se colgó del cuello de Jim y comenzó a llorar como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

El centinela sorprendido por la inusual bienvenida de Blair le suspendió del suelo y lo cubrió con sus brazos como protegiéndolo de la negra oscuridad que los envolvía. Cuando Jim levantó de nuevo su mirada, la silueta de su padre había desaparecido por completo.

_**-Shhhh…respira Blair… tranquilo jefe…yo estoy bien, todo está bien…**__dije entre susurros suavizando al máximo mi voz para calmar los temblores en el cuerpo de mi cachorro y sintiendo una leve punzada de remordimiento por haberlo preocupado tanto…pero ¿De qué otra manera me hubiese enterado de tantas cosas?...y como si fuese un mal presentimiento, siento que aún me falta mucho mas por descubrir._

**-Jimm…papá…yo creí…muerto**_**…**_la masa de rizos intentaba explicarse sin despegar la cabeza de la playera de su protector.

_**-Shhhh…tranquilo…Estoy vivo jefe…y espero estarlo por muchos años más…**_

_**-¿Me lo prometes papá?...**_Blair preguntó con voz temblorosa, apretando más su abrazo e intentando encontrarse con la mirada de su padre.

_La petición del chico me tomó por sorpresa… sonaba tan dulce…tan indefenso…esa no era la voz de aquél adolescente refunfuñón que reclamaba a los cuatro vientos su independencia…esa era de un niño…la voz de mi hijo…_

_Guardé silencio por un momento…¿Cómo puedes prometerle a alguien que la muerte jamás te separará de su lado?...o mejor dicho ¿cómo puedo yo…el detective James Ellison, quien vive en el peligro constante, garantizarle a mi hijo los años que me quedan de vida?...simplemente no puedo hacerlo… _

_Por instinto recordé exactamente las palabras que mi padre me dijo el día que mi madre murió. Yo estaba destrozado y recuerdo haberme colado a media noche hasta su cuarto para poder abrazarle y exigirle el mismo juramente que Blair me pide ahora… __**"No actúes como un niño mimado James, la muerte es algo natural y debes enfrentar las cosas como todo un hombre"…**_

_Estaba a punto de colocar a Blair en el suelo de nuevo y repetir las mismas palabras cuando un sentimiento extraño me detuvo…Aún no he podido explicarme si fue un desvarío de mis sentidos y suplico a ustedes guarden mi secreto…que el experto detective de Cascada James Ellison, está loco._

_Locura, demencia…esa fue la única explicación que puedo darles porque esa noche, cuando estaba a punto de reprender a Blair…vi…vi a mi madre._

_Pueden reírse de mí todo lo que quieran, pero es la verdad…la vi tan bella, serena y sonriéndome como si…como si no estuviera muerta. Cerré mis ojos y hundí mi cabeza entre los rizos de Blair al mismo tiempo que una paz inexplicable llenó mi interior y me dio fuerzas para responder a mi hijo…_

_**-Te lo prometo Blair…te lo prometo…**__Dije con plena seguridad y mi hijo se relajó en mis brazos._

_Pasados unos minutos más, escuchamos los quejidos y reclamos que venían del cuarto de baño…sin duda a Dylan no le gustaba para nada el sabor de mi nuevo jabón…_

_-__**Uhmmmm…¿Jim?...¿puedes bajarme ahora?...me estás asfixiando hombre!...**_

_Escuché el típico tono exigente del Universitario Blair Sandburg y suspiré sabiendo que mi hijo había vuelto a la "normalidad"…lo cual no era tan malo, después de todo, aún teníamos un par de cosas de que hablar…_

-**Si me parece buena idea jefe, voy a bajarte para empieces a explicarme por qué el celular…o los pedazos del celular de Dylan están en el piso de la sala!…**

_Sentí como el corazón de Blair se aceleró cuando yo también retomaba mi acostumbrado papel de padre estricto…_

_-__**Ehhhh…¿Pero cómo sabes que es un celular… y que es de Dylan?…Jim…tu…no me digas que…¿Estabas despierto? **_

**-Yo pregunté primero Blair así que contesta!...Mira que mi paciencia es corta y me estoy muriendo de hambre por lo que… **

**-**_**Por lo que vamos a cenar de una vez!...**_Blair dijo con emoción mientras se soltaba del control del detective y salía corriendo hacia…hacia…bueno con tanta oscuridad pues, no sabía exactamente hacia dónde dirigirse…pero eso sí, debía estar muy lejos de su adorado padre.

Jim miró con calma como su quinceañero desaparecía entre la penumbra y sonrío escuchando sus latidos… _Vaya ahora sí que el corazón de Blair se desbocó como un tropel de caballos salvajes!...Jay!…esto va a ser divertido! _

_**-¿Estás seguro que quieres jugar a las escondidas antes de la cena jefe?...**_

Blair no respondió…necesitaba permanecer mudo, volverse invisible por lo menos hasta que lograra descubrir si su padre se había enterado de todas su conversaciones…_Ohhh Santo cielo que hago!..._Se preguntaba de nuevo, solo que por ésta ocasión en vez de expresar su rezo a gritos, lo hizo en sus pensamientos…

Definitivamente Blair no estaba seguro si esta sería una simple cena familiar o su trágico funeral.


	22. Memorias de un adolescente en fuga

_**-Odio limpiar!..Odio las telas de araña!...odio este feo balde!...odio todos estos libros viejos llenos de polvo!...Odio…**_

-…_**Odio esas tormentas que caen sin previo aviso y que te dejan mojado de pies a cabeza!...**_un apuesto y empapado caballero gritó desde el marco de la puerta principal, interrumpiendo las monótonas quejas del niño.

El pequeñín estaba de espaldas con varios trapos húmedos en la manito y soltó una risita al reconocer esa voz. Hacía un par de días…desde que comenzó su castigo para ser exactos, que no la escuchaba.

El hombre también sonrió y colocó varias bolsas sobre el recibidor mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el interior de la tienda con la ayuda de su bastón. El lodo que se había acumulado en sus zapatos marcó claramente sus huellas en el limpio y reluciente piso.

-_**Tío, tus zapatos!...**_El pequeño saludó…o más bien reclamó al caballero sin poder apartar sus ojitos de los rastros de suciedad…_**Me tomó dos horas limpiar todo el piso!...**_dijo señalando con su dedito las marcas de color café oscuro que dejaron las zapatillas y el bastón sobre la blanca cerámica del lugar.

Asombrado por el inusual recibimiento, el hombre se dio media vuelta y contempló todo el desorden que su presencia había causado…_**Ohhh yo...lo siento mucho…**_se disculpó un tanto apenado…_**Te ayudaré a limpiarlo de nuevo…**_exclamó como ofrenda de paz para calmar la creciente ira de su sobrino.

El enfado desapareció por completo del rostro del pequeño y sus ojos brillaron rebosantes de picardía…_**Ok tío, ya que insistes puedes ayudarme a limpiar el piso y de paso ese par de estantes de allá…**_Dijo en tono natural poniendo en la mano del perplejo caballero, el balde y los paños para limpiar mientras señalaba los dos grandes libreros que estaban en medio del recibidor.

-_**Heeyyyyyyyy…pero…pero…**_

_**-Pero nada…**_el pequeñín interrumpió en tono serio, con su dedito levantado…_**Dijiste que me ayudarías a limpiar y ahora debes cumplir con tu palabra… Ufff no puedo creer que con la edad que tienes, intentes evadir tus responsabilidades!...**_terminó gritando en tono dramático y ofendido mientras caminaba hacia un pasillo de la tienda.

El caballero estaba boca abierta y sus ojos incrédulos rodaban hacia el balde y al chiquillo majadero que desaparecía entre los estantes.

_**-¿Evadir mis responsabilidades?...¿Y desde cuando limpiar esta tienda es una de mis responsabilidades?...**_Se preguntó poniendo el balde en el suelo y jalándose el cabello que, aunque seguía siendo de un impactante color rubio, debía reconocer que ahora con el pasar de los años, era un poco más escaso que antes.

_**-¡Desde que eres mi tío…ayudar a tu adorable sobrino viene en las clausulas del contratooooooooooo!...**_Eljovenzuelo gritó mientras buscaba afanado algo escondido entre una pila de libros…

_**-Pues yo no recuerdo haber leído nada de eso!...**_El hombre hizo una mueca, mitad de risa y mitad de enojo…

El niño apareció con una bolsita llena de caramelos…_**-Es que estaba escrito en letras pequeñas…**_explicó sonriendomientrasofrecía a su tío, un suculento chocolate.

El caballero se soltó a reír a carcajadas, la risa del chiquillo endemoniado era contagiosa y el perverso cerebro que poseía era de temer. Aceptó el dulce de muy buena gana y luego preguntó en tono aparentemente severo…_**¿Y se puede saber por qué razón mi adorable sobrino está castigado?...**_

_**-¿Omo habes qs toy catigao ío?...**_El niño contestó con un enorme chocolate atorado entre su lengua y sus dientes.

_**- ¡Santo cielo, por lo menos mastica primero antes de hablar!...**_Le retó con voz firme y luego añadió con una mirada igual de severa…_**Dime porqué**_ _**otra razón estarías aquí encerrado limpiando pisos, en lugar de estar afuera planeando maldades!**_

El pequeño terminó de pasar todo el bulto de dulce que tenía contenido en su garganta y sonrío ampliamente…_**Ehhh que bien me conoces tío!...**_

_**-El conocer a mi sobrino favorito es parte del contrato…ya sabes, está en las letras pequeñas…**_Dijo dando un guiño con el ojo y ofreciendo su pañuelo al pequeño para que limpiara su boquita cubierta de chocolate…_**ahora cuéntame que nueva maldad hiciste?**_

_**-Bueeeeeno…yo no la llamaría una "maldad" sino, más bien un acto de…de…"bondad"…**_El picaresco niño dijo levantando con frescura sus hombros…_** Metí un purgante en la comida de Bryan…¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?...es el bravucón de la escuela…**_

**-Uhmmm…¿Un purgante?...¿y cómo es que meter un purgante en la comida de tu compañero es un acto de "bondad"?…**

_**-Comparado con otras cosas que pensaba hacerle, te garantizo que lo del purgante fue muy noble de mi parte…**_El chiquillo dijo en un tono bastante amenazante haciendo temblar al caballero.

-**Uhmmm, si no lo dudo!...con ese cerebro que tienes, me alegro de no ser uno de tus enemigos!...**

_**-Vamos tío, no exageres…yo solo actué en defensa de la justicia, Bryan estaba molestando a los niñitos chiquititos!**_

**-¿Y quién se supone que eres, el capitán América en miniatura?**

_**-Nooo!...yo soy un súper detective como mi abuelito y protejo a los indefensos de los tipos malos!**_

**-Pues dudo mucho que tu abuelo esté de acuerdo con tu manera tan…tan "creativa" de ayudar a los débiles!**

_**-¿Crees que me meta preso cuando se entere?...**_El chiquito preguntó un poco asustado, no era un tonto y sabía por dolorosa experiencia que su abuelo no era tan…tan… "comprensivo" con sus travesuras…

**-¿Preso?...nahhhhhh….aunque puede ser que…quizá…uhmmmm….**El caballero sostuvo su quijada y volteó sus ojos al techo como si estuviera reflexionando.

**-**_**¿Quizá…Qué?...**_El jovenzuelo estaba nervioso mientras en su mente rondaban ideas como escapar de casa y unirse a un circo o simplemente dejarse caer al piso y alegar amnesia temporal.

**-Quizá….bueno…no sé cómo darte esta noticia pero…es probable que…que dejes de ser su nieto favorito!**...El hombre contestó entre sonoras carcajadas burlándose del chiquillo.

_**-Pero si soy el único que tiene!**_

**-Ohhh cierto!...jajaja…en ese caso creo que solo te reñirá un poco…**

El pequeñín puso sus bracitos en jarra y con sus cejitas fruncidas reclamó…_**-Tío!...deja de reírte de mí!**_

-**jajaja…disculpa bribón…jajaja …no pude evitarlo!...**dijo revolviendo los ricitos de su sobrinito…** no te enfades y mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?...¿Le hizo gracia lo de la bromita?**

**-**_**Me creerás que se enojó!**_** …**El niñito comentó en tono sorprendido como si la reacción de su padre hubiese sido algo insólito e inexplicable.

El caballero colocó su mano sobre su boca como si se encontrara en shock…_**No te lo puedo creer!**_**...**exclamó sonriendo entre dientes.

_**-Ni yo me lo podía creer tampoco!...Imagínate que me dio un sermón de casi dos horas, me sentenció a trabajos forzados y me dio como…como...como mil nalgadas, es tan injusto!**_

**-¿Mil nalgadas?...eso no solo es injusto…es un abuso!...ohhh pobre de ti, me voy a reclamarle!...**El rubio gritó haciéndose el indignado y con los paños al hombro y su bastón en la mano derecha, comenzó a subir una a una las gradas hacia el segundo piso.

_**-NOOOOOOO!...**_El niño se colgó del brazo del hombre dramáticamente y le jaló impidiéndole avanzar…

**-¡Epa!...que voy a defender tus derechos!...eres mi sobrino consentido y nadie, absolutamente nadie, abusa de mi sobrino!.. **

_**-Ehhhhh….cálmate tío, yo se que quieres defenderme pero…ehhh no creo que sea necesario…si casi ni me dolió!**_

_**- ¿No te dolió?...Tienes un trasero de hierro!...o es que…**_El caballero se volteó y apoyado en su bastón se inclinó hasta la altura del pequeñín…_**¿O es que me estás mintiendo?**_

El niño tragó saliva y negó con su cabeza.

**-¿Cuántos fueron?...¿Cien?...**Otra negación de la cabecita rizada**…¿Cincuenta?...**

-_**Nop…ehhh un poco menos…**_El niño jugaba con sus manitos.

**-¿Cuarenta?...**

_**-Nop…menos…**_

**-Dime cuantos!...**El hombre exigió, al parecer el niñito estaba rompiendo su paciencia…

_**-Es que…es que…No me acuerdo…**_El jovencito susurró sin mirar a los ojos de su tío…

-_**Fueron solo seis nalgadas…**_Blair muy serio contestó desde la primera grada…_**Y si ya no lo recuerdas…uhmmm creo que lo mejor es repetir los azotes…**_Dijo descendiendo los escalones y subiendo la manga derecha de su camisa…

El chiquillo agrandó sus bellos ojos y se refugió detrás de su tío, si hubo algún momento de su corta vida en que necesitara de protección, era éste!..._**Tío ayúdame!...papá me quiere pegar y OWWWWWWWWWW!...**_El niño gritó al sentir una punzada en sus asentaderas.

**-¡Eso fue por mentirme!...**El caballero rubio se explicó. El niño no dijo nada pero le dedicó una mirada completamente ofendida…Su tío le había dado una fuerte palmada y eso había sido un acto de vil traición!...así que caminando de retroceso para evitar que el caballero continuara nalgueándolo, se dirigió a su padre en busca de apoyo y con su vocecita dulce se quejó…_**Papito, mi tío me pegó!**_

Blair rodó sus ojos sonriendo y vio la pequeña bolsa de dulces que sobresalía y formaba un impresionante bulto en el pantalón de su hijo, terminó de bajar las escaleras y sacando los caramelos del bolsillo trasero, dio otra fuerte palmada a las posaderas del niño…

-_**OUCCCCHHHH!...**_El chiquito se volteó de un brinco, al parecer su traserito no estaba seguro en ningún lado de la tienda… _**Papá…pero porqué me...**_

_**-Tu madre te advirtió que nada de dulces mientras estas castigado!...**_Le dijo levantando una ceja y sosteniendo en su mano la bolsita de chocolates, el niñito hizo un puchero e intentó reclamar…

_**-pero es que…**_

**-pero Nada!...**

_**-Papito yo…**_

_**-**_**Nada!…ya pronto será la hora de la cena, mientras tanto yo me quedo con esto…**dijo en tono serio guardando los chocolates en su propio pantalón…**y tu vuelve a tus deberes...**Ordenó señalando con el dedo uno de los pasillos del lugar.

El niño miró los sucios libreros y definitivamente no le apetecía limpiarlos, así que lo más conveniente, era tratar de negociar con su carcelero**… **_**-Papito…y si mejor limpio los estantes mañana…o la próxima navidad…o…**_

**-Y si mejor limpias todo en este instante antes que…**Blair hizo una pausa y luego amenazó en tono muy serio...** antes que le entregue los dulces a tu madre…**

_**-Tú no lo harías!...**_El jovencito gritó casi al borde de la desesperación viendo a su padre avanzar lentamente hasta estar frente a él.

Blair se inclinó y en un siseo, simplemente dijo… **-Pruébame!...**

El niño cambio su pose herida por un aullido indignado…**-**_**Grrrrr…Esto es el colmo!**__…_Dijo con seriedad mientras recogía el balde del suelo…_**Ya no se puede confiar en nadie, ni en tu tío y mucho menos en tu propio padre!**_

Ambos caballeros esperaron a que el niño se perdiera entre los estantes para reír a carcajadas…

_**-¡Caray, pero que padre tan estricto te has vuelto Sandburg!...**__**ni dejaste al pobrecito inocente explicarse!**_

**-¿Pobrecito inocente?...que va!** **Este chico es tan inteligente que si lo dejo hablar, seguro termino devolviéndole los dulces y ayudándole con su castigo…por cierto…¿qué haces con esos trapos húmedos en el hombro?**

_**-Ehhh nada, nada…**_El hombre respondió tirándolos al piso mientras juró escuchar a lo lejos una discreta risilla…_-__**Vaya hijo que tienes Sandburg!**_

**-¿Lo quieres adoptar?**

_**-¿Y volverme tan canoso como tú?...naaaaaahh!**_

**-¿Canas?...** Blair se llevó las manos a su cabeza alarmado.

_-__**jajajaja, Mírate Blair… jajaja…te volviste un viejo histérico!…**_

**-Prefiero ser un hombre histérico con canas y no un vejete calvo como tú!**

_**- …jajaja…pero te garantizo que en unos años tú también te quedas calvo, es más, me sorprende que teniendo a este diablillo por hijo, no se te hayan caído todos tus rizos todavía!**_

_**-Epa tío, que no soy un diablito…soy…soy…soy un niñito incomprendido y más respeto que los estoy escuchandoooo!...**_Una vocecita reclamó detrás del mostrador de madera y parecía que no le hacía gracia que los adultos estuvieran hablando de él…

Blair suspiró recostándose en la pared…** -si yo también me sorprendo…pero de seguir vivo todavía!... **

_**-Papá!...aún sigo escuchando!...**_Esta vez el gritito pareció resonar en el techo.

**-Pues deberías dejar de hacerlo…es muuuuuuy peligroso…**Blair amenazóviendo hacia arriba donde una pequeña naricita se asomaba entre los estantes superiores**…muuuuuy peligroso para tu trasero...**

Blair esperó unos segundos para rebatir la réplica del chiquillo, pero no escuchó nada más que un gruñido alejándose y sonriendo continuó con la conversación.

**-¿Cómo vas con la terapia?….¿Aún te duele al caminar?...** Blair titubeó un poco al preguntar, a pesar de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo,para ambos hombres éste seguía siendo un tema incómodo.

_-__**Uhmmm, si me duele un poco y creo que éste bastón me acompañará de por vida, pero por lo demás estoy sanando muy bien, la doctora dice que ya no tendré que someterme a otra operación.**_

_-__**¡Esa es una gran noticia hermano!...**_El caballero de rizosse acercó y le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

_**-Si ya casi termino las terapias…**_El hombre respondió sin ninguna emoción.

_**-Oye lo dices como si fuera el fin del mundo!**_

_**-Y en parte así es…**_

-_**Ehhh pero no te entiendo…**_Blair expresó con curiosidad mientras ofrecía al caballero una silla para que se acomodara y una toalla para que secara su cabello.

_**-Bueno…**_El rubio respondió con una chispa de picardía…_**si conocieras lo atractiva que es la nueva doctora pues… **_

_**-Jajaja…caramba compañero otra víctima, espero que ésta si logre amarrarte antes de que te quedes viejo y solterón!...jajaja**_

_-Qué quieres que te diga, no todos somos tan afortunados como tú y nos encontramos al amor de nuestra vida a temprana edad jajaja…_**El hombre comentó sin parar de reír…** _-Mañana es mi última cita a la sala de rehabilitaciones y pienso invitarla a salir…¿Crees que le guste el teatro o la ópera?…_

_-_**¿La ópera?...puaj!...**De una forma imprevista e inexplicableuna cabecita rizada apareció detrás del sofá haciendo arcadas…**tío la ópera es muy aburrida!...porque mejor no la llevas al zoológico, dicen que los leones tienen un gruñido súper aterrador y…y…**El niño detuvo su animada explicación al notar que su propio padre lucía una mirada igual de aterradora que el dichoso león enjaulado…**y…y…creo que mejor sigo limpiando las ventanas…con permiso señores…**dijo caminando cabizbajo hacia los ventanales frontales.

Blair se echó hacia atrás y ante la mirada simpática de su hermano se sentó exhausto en la primera grada…_**Sandburg cálmate y respira…**_Se repitió a sí mismo en un monólogo bien ensayado…_**es tu hijo, es un niño travieso e inteligente y lo amas mucho…**_

_**-**__Jajajaja…me pregunto cuantas veces Jim se repitió esa misma frase!_

_**-Uhhhmmm…recuerdo que mi padre recitaba el abecedario para calmarse.**_

_**-**__Tengo planeado visitarle esto fin de semana._

_**-Excelente!...Yara y yo pensamos pasar la tarde en la fundación también!...¿Sabes?...me llamaron para entregarle un reconocimiento y me siento emocionado por el evento.**_

_-Fantástico!...Jim se lo merece, es un gran hombre, un ser de otro mundo! jajaja…te confieso que hubo un par de ocasiones en las que llegué a pensar que tenía poderes sobrenaturales o algo así…_

_- __**¿James Ellison, un extraterrestre?**__**…Já compañero, tan grandote y aún sigues diciendo idioteces!**_

_**-Búrlate lo que quieras, pero es cierto!...Vamos Blair reconócelo, Jim parecía leernos la mente y aún ahora cuando le visito y pregunta por mi salud, si tomo los medicamentos, o si asisto a las terapias, no me atrevo a mentirle!...siempre me descubre!**_

Blair analizó risueño el comentario, nunca se le cruzó por su retorcida cabeza la posibilidad de que Jim fuese un alienígena, aunque a veces tuviese la cara verde del coraje e hiciera ruidos extraños con sus dientes.

Con cierta nostalgia acompañando sus pensamientos, el Dr. Ellison, comenzó a recordar sus años de juventud en los que tenía el cerebro lleno de muchas teorías acerca de su padre y lo caro le costó descubrir la verdad…que James Ellison era un centinela. Por lo menos, ese hecho aclaró todas sus dudas… bueno… todas menos una que hasta el día de hoy, después de casi quince años, seguía carcomiéndole el cerebro…

_**-Si Jim siempre te descubre, es porque tú eres un mal mentiroso…y eso que te dedicas a la política jajaja! …**_Blair retomó la conversación con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja.

_**- la verdad hermano es que no sé si me estas alagando u ofendiendo al decirme que no sé mentir jajajaja…por lo menos yo espero que la Dra. Yany no tenga un detector de mentiras incluido como tu padre!**_

_**-¿Y cómo es ella?...**_

El caballero sonrío rebosante de picardía…_-__**Ufff!...es muy bonita!...cabello largo y negro, muy inteligente y tiene esa enorme cualidad!**_

_**-¿esa enorme cualidad?..**__._Blair preguntó seriamente intrigado**…**_**¿Y cuál es?**_

**-Yo sé!...yo sé!...**El chiquillo apareció brincando en medio de ellos como un duendecillo con resortes en los pies…**Te escuché conversar con mi padrino una vez y él dijo que la mejor cualidad de una mujer era tener enormes sen… **

_**-Sentimientos!...**_El rubio corrigió apresurado…_**la mejor cualidad de una mujer es tener enormes sentimientos…**_

El niño frunció el seño dispuesto a debatir pero su tío lo tiró en un rápido abrazo y no lo dejó ni siquiera abrir la boca para tomar aire.

Blair observó la escena bastante desconfiado…_¿Qué carajos le estaban enseñando ese par de idiotas a su hijo_?...Era obvio que tenía que cuidar mas de las conversaciones que el pequeñín escuchaba, ya que si ese inocente comentario llegaba a oídos de Yara seguro todos eran hombres muertos!...

-_**Creo que será mejor continuar ésta conversación más tarde…**_Blair miró directo a los ojos de su hermano**…**_**cuando no haya chiquillos presentes…**_

_**-**_**¿Me llamaste chiquillo?...**el niño preguntó como si su padre le hubiese dicho una gran ofensa…**Papá!...Ya no soy un mocoso de pañales, ya soy grande!...**Un bultito reclamó separándose de los brazos de su tío.

**-**_**Hay ciertas cosas para las que eres muy chico todavía…**_Blair dijo en tono suave intentando calmar la ira de su mini-hombrecito.

**-¿Cómo cuales papá?...**

**-**_**Bueno como…como…conocer…ehhh…conocer…**_

_**-Conocer de dónde viene los bebes por ejemplo…**_El caballero mencionó en un tono casual y Blair le achicharró la cabeza de una mirada mientras en niñito se plantaba frente a los dos hombres…

**-Já!...Eso no es ningún secreto, yo ya sé que a los bebes no los trae la cigüeña!...**Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su caracomo retándoles a demostrar que ya era un experto en esos temas.

Ambos caballeros estaban con la cara desencajada, pero fue Blair el que alcanzó a decir unas pocas incoherencias…

-_**Tú…tú lo sabes? …¿Quién te contó?**_

-**Lo supe por** **mi tío y mi padrino.**

B**lair **comenzó a gritar caminando hacia el caballero que jaló al niño y lo pegó a su pecho como escudo para protegerse…_**- YO TE MATO!...ES SOLO UN NIÑO Y SOY YO QUIEN TIENE QUE HABLARLE DE SEXO!...**_

- _**Blair tranquilo hermano…te juro que no es cierto…te lo juro!...**_Dijo apresuradamente mientras volteó a su sobrino para confrontarlo…_**Explícame cuando te hablé de eso…yo…yo no lo recuerdo…**_

El niño rodó los ojos y no entendía nada…_Definitivamente los adultos están todos locos…._pensó cuando observaba a su padre con ganas de desagarrar el cuello de su tío.

**-Fue hace varios meses, en la celebración del cumpleaños de la Sra. Burke…¿No lo recuerdas?...**Ante un movimiento negativo del hombre, el niño continuó con su explicación…**Tú estabas con mi padrino bebiendo algo y le preguntaste por su novia una tal Borys…uhmmm creo que se llamaba Torys o Corys…**

**-Dorys…ella se llama Dorys…**El caballero rectificó mientras la sangre comenzaba a helársele**.**

**-Ahhh si Dorys!...Bueno el caso es que tú le preguntaste a mi padrino, que si él y Dorys ya llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, por qué no se decidían a tener un hijo…**

**-Y…y…y qué fue lo que respondió tu padrino?...**Blair preguntó con temor de escuchar la respuesta mientras en su interior se preparaba para hacer un viaje relámpago fuera de Cascada y decapitar a un amigo.

-** Pues que él y Dorys habían sido unos niños muy traviesos esos días y que era probable que para la próxima navidad tuvieran un bebé en los brazos...**El niño terminó de explicar en un tono simple y tranquilo.

Ambos hombres se miraron uno al otro con un enorme signo de interrogación dibujado en sus rostros.

_**-Uhmmm…hijo no entiendo…**_Blair soltó su pose de enojo y se dejó caer nuevamente sentado en la grada…_**eso que tiene que ver con…bueno…con…con que sepas de dónde vienen los bebés?**_

El niño rodó sus ojos yen su cerebroratificaba la sospecha de que había heredado su inteligencia de los genes maternos…**Caramba pero si está clarísimo!...Mi padrino le encargó su bebé a Santa de regalo de navidad!...Aunque dudo mucho que portándose mal vaya a recibir lo que quiere**…El chico agregó con voz un poco más reflexiva.

Blair se inclinó y metió su cabeza entre las rodillas para evitar reírse del inocente comentario de su hijo mientras el otro caballero soltó un grito de frustración.

_**-Ves!...Te lo dije!...Yo jamás hablaría de sexo con mi sobrino sin tu permiso!...Me debes una disculpa!**_

_-Si, si, lo siento mucho, ya no seas tan melodramático!_

_-__**¿Melodramático yo?...Pero si tú querías matarme!**_

_-Bueno pero ya deja el show que asustaras al niño, además, ya sabes que no es la primera vez que he deseado arrancarte la cabeza!_

_-__**Estas completamente loco Sandburg!**_

_**-**_**Para ser justos creo que ambos lo están…**La vocecilla del niño interrumpió el debate y Blair comenzó a sonreír, pero su tío seguía de malas y continúo discutiendo…

-_**Já…Yo creo que tu padre me supera por mucho!...Sabías que una noche, en pleno berrinche quemó la ga…**_

_**-Epa Eso fue un accidente!...además, este no es el momento para compartir mis travesuras juveniles**__…_El chico de rizos reclamó de inmediato aunque ya era muy tarde para controlar la insaciable curiosidad de su hijo.

**-Papá!...por favor cuéntame, cuéntame!...**

_**-Por supuesto que no!...**_Blair replicó con el seño fruncido.

El niño igual juntó sus cejas en señal de coraje, pero sabía que cuando su padre se ponía en ese plan, era muy arriesgado (especialmente para su traserito) contradecirlo.

**-Esta bien!...**el pequeñín dijo en tono melancólico y luego se volteó con su mejor mirada de cachorro hacia el otro hombre…**Cuéntamelo tú tío, por favor!**

El caballero sonrío pero igual negó con la cabeza…_**Lo siento mucho, pero creo que el único que puede contarte la historia completa, es tu padre…**_

**-Pero papá no quiere decirme nada!...**

El rubio sonrío con disimulo ante el adorable puchero en la cara de su sobrino y le guiñó un ojo…_**jajaja, vamos hombrecito, tu eres muy inteligente, convéncelo!...**_

Como si alguien le hubiesen ofrecido un regalo, la boquita del chiquillo brilló con una despampanante sonrisa rellena de picardía, de inmediato se volteó y viendo a su padre que estaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada retadora en sus ojos…

-**Papito…** le dijo en tono suave…¿**Recuerdas que los Psicólogos mencionan la importancia de promover el diálogo entre padre e hijo? ¿No te importa mi salud emocional?**

**-**_**Já, me conoces bien y sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a conversar contigo de cualquier tema, pero contarte de mis aventuras no es algo que contribuya a tu "salud emocional"…**_

**-Ok, no voy a insistir en que me cuentes…**El niño cedió como si hubiese estado esperando esa respuesta…**Pero podemos hablar de otra cosa, ¿no?..**

Sandburg observó en su hijo, un semblante muy calmado y de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento, aún así respondió entre dientes…_**Claro, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?**_

-**Háblame de sexo…**El chiquitín dijo en tono "casi" inocente sentándose cómodamente en las rodillas de su padre.

-_**¿Queeeeee?...**_

Aunque el grito de su padre casi le dejó sordo, el niño continuó insistiendo con su cara de mártir…**-No puedes negarte y menos ahora que acabas de decirle al tío que solo tú podías hablarme de eso!…**

Blair miró con detenimiento al pequeño monstruo que tenía frente a él y luego a su hermano que casi caía al suelo de la risa…_**uhmmm ok…¿así que quieres que hablemos de sexo?…bien puesss…pregunta lo que quieras…**_Dijo con mas calma de la que poseía retandoa su** "**inocente" alumno a comenzar la conversación…

El niño pensó un poco y con su dulce vocecita…**¿Recuerdas a Lissy, mi compañerita de la guardería?...Pues un día me dijo que las niñas no tienen pene para hacer pipi!...¿sabías eso papá?...y yo me pregunto, que es lo que… **

**-**_**Y pensándolo mejor, cambiemos de tema y dime qué historia te gustaría que escuchar…**_Blair interrumpió a su hijo en tono derrotado pasándose la mano por sus rizos, mientras las carcajadas del rubio resonaban en todo el lugar.

**-Genial!...cuéntame sobre esa noche del incendio, parece será una historia muy entretenida!**

Los ojos del niño se desbordaron de emoción, sacó un dulce que llevaba escondido en el bolsillo de su camisa y se acomodó con los piecitos bien estirados a través de las piernas de su padre.

_**-Uhhh… pero no te creas que es un cuento de "todos felices para siempre", es una historia de terror puro!...**_

_-Ohhh cómo la película de Freddy krueger…_El niñito preguntó mucho más emocionado que antes.

_**-¿viste esa película?**_

_-Claro papá!...la he visto muchas veces, es un clásico de terror._

_**-Uhmmm y se puede saber dónde?**_

_**-**__Pues en casa de mi…_

**-Ehhhhhhh Sandburg mejor comienza con la historia que ya casi es hora de la cena!...**El rubio le apuró un tanto preocupado.

Blair volvió su vista hacia su hijo cuyos ojitos azules reflejaban un mar de energías contenidas y dio varias respiraciones como si fuese a relatar la peor pesadilla de su vida…_**Sí, este relato es tan aterrador como una de esas película, o incluso más…imagínate una noche fría, la lluvia cayendo a torrentes, sin electricidad, donde un inocente y guapo jovencito, intenta salvar su vida del**__**maléfico Freddy krueger. **_

_**-**__Wooow!...genial!...Y quien es la inocente víctima?_

**-**_**Yo, por supuesto**_…Blair respondió con simpleza y el rubio soltó un pujido…o fue una risa?

_-Ohhhh!...y quien es el feroz monstro salido de los infiernos?_

_**-Tu abuelo Jim…**_

**CAPITULO 16.2**

"**¿Una cena familiar…o un trágico funeral?"**

**(Memorias de un adolescente en fuga)**

_Uffff!...No saben lo difícil que es para mí contar esta historia y es que siempre resulta vergonzoso dar un vistazo al pasado y recorrer uno de esos momentos en los que metiste la pata hasta el fondo!..._

_Esta es una de las noches más alocadas de toda mi vida y si pudiera olvidaría todo, completamente todo…pero con lo curiosos que son algunos, creo que no puedo darme ese lujo…pues bien, ahí les va el relato, pero que conste en acta pública que este día, Blair Ellison, está narrando esta historia en contra de su propia voluntad…. _

_El apartamento sigue tan oscuro y frío como un cementerio a media noche… no creo recordar exactamente todos los detalles, pero hay una cosa que recuerdo bien…yo estaba asustado…muy asustado y sentía como mi corazón luchaba por salir volando de mi pecho._

_Toda la evidencia parecía indicar que Jim había escuchado todo…TODO!...y eso era lo que equivalente a cadena perpetua, subsistiendo a pan y agua recluido en mi habitación sumado a una paliza diaria por el resto de mis tristes y solitarios días!...y quiten esa cara de terror que no estoy exagerando! _

_Escuché claramente los lentos pasos del detective acercándose hacia mí con cautela como si fuera una fiera a punto de comerme. Silenciosamente, me incliné detrás del sofá intentando permanecer invisible, era la única forma de sobrevivir. _

**-¿Estás seguro que quieres jugar a las escondidas antes de la cena jefe?...**

_La voz de Jim resonó entre aterradoras risotadas que me helaron la sangre. Traté de ignorar el hecho de que casi me hacía en los pantalones y comencé a gatear llegando hasta la mesa del comedor mientras en mi mente me seguía repitiendo palabras de ánimo: __**"Jim lo sabe todo, estás muerto Blair, eres un cadáver andante y tu padre va a quebrarte en pedacitos igual tú hiciste con maldito celular de Dylan!"... **_

_Si, si, ya sé que esas no eran precisamente reflexiones positivas pero era la verdad!... yo no tenía ningún motivo para sentirme con esperanza…¿Quién diablos podría sentirse animado cuando el mejor detective de Cascada está tratando de "cazar" literalmente tu trasero?..._

_**-Ehhh…papá…ehhh solo por curiosidad…¿hace cuanto estás despierto?...**_

La voz de Blair sonaba en pánico y el centinela pensó que un poco de suspenso le haría bien a su travieso mocoso… _**-Ven aquí y te lo diré…**_Le respondió suprimiendo una risa y el corazón del chico continuo acelerándose.

_¡EL LO SABE TODO!...¡Hay no puedo creer que vaya a morir tan joven!...Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de besar a Denisse y mucho menos de tener…tener…eh…bueno…una "conversación personal" con ella!...Ohhhh sé que debo enfocarme y dejar de pensar idioteces pero no puedo evitarlo!... es como un efecto secundario de pasar tanto tiempo con el bobalicón de Dylan!... _

_Tenía que diseñar una estrategia para salir del problema, necesitaba un plan escape...no mejor dicho, necesitaba un milagro!...¿Dónde están los paros cardiacos prematuros cuando uno los necesita?...¿Querido Dios, podrías adelantar un poco el Apocalipsis…digamos que para hoy a las 20:00 hrs?_

_Shhhhh…respiré quedito y comencé a analizar mis opciones__**…¿Puedo golpearme accidentalmente la cabeza con la mesa y luego fingir demencia?.**__..No, no creo que sea una buena idea…capaz y Jim te hace recordar todo a base de cintazos!...¿__**Y si llamo al 9-11…o mejor a los bomberos, la naval, la fuerza aérea, a los vengadores y de paso a Batman para me defiendan?**__...Uhmmm creo que mi padre podría batirse a duelo con toda la liga de la justicia y aún así salir victorioso! !...__**Quizá pueda aprovechar la oscuridad y salir del apartamento, huir a…a...¿Alguno de ustedes me hospeda en su casa?...**_

Los minutos pasaban y el detective se estaba enojando, había tenido un día difícil, deseaba relajarse y perseguir a su hijo por todo el apartamento no era precisamente una actividad anti-estrés…**-Vamos jefe, ya deja el juego que no tengo toda la noche!...**.La voz airada del centinela hizo eco en el apartamento

_Maldición Jim se está cabreando, pero qué impaciente es!... -__**¿Y qué, tienes una cita con el presidente o algo así?...**__le respondí entre susurros apretando mis dientes para que no pudiera oírme…pero para mi sorpresa…_

**-No tengo citas con nadie y ya deja de chuparme los dientes jovencito!**

_¡Hay Dios mío!...él me escuchó…Jim me escuchó!...Un momento…¿Cómo es que pudo escucharme?... Genial soy hijo de una máquina entrenada para matar, que tiene súper-oído, un carácter de los mil demonios y una mano de hierro…Hay soy hijo de Terminator!_

_**-Co…co…cómo es que escuchaste lo que dije?...**__pregunté tartamudeando…si ya sé que fue riesgoso entablar diálogo con el enemigo pero no podía quedarme con la duda._

El centinela pudo oír perfectamente la pregunta pero decidió ignorarla, sus sentidos se concentraron en las pulsaciones del corazón de su hijo, Blair casi derrumbaba la mesa del comedor con sus latidos. Respiró profundamente e hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su voz…

**-¿Jefe?...Ven aquí, hijo necesitamos hablar.**

_**-Estoy de acuerdo, necesitamos hablar pero si no te importa, yo me quedo aquí.**_

**-Blair, acércate que quiero hablar contigo frente a frente, no con el eco de tu voz!**

**-**_**Nop, si me acerco no vas a hablar conmigo, sino con mi cadáver!**_

**-Sandbuuuuurg!... ya perdí mi paciencia…**

_**-Uyy!...y con ésta oscuridad no creo que la encuentres!…**_

**-¿Qué-fue-lo-que-dijiste?...**El centinela preguntó en tono de advertencia mientras Blair continuaba sigilosamente gateando en cuatro patas, ésta vez, hacia la puerta de salida.

_**-¿Yo?...nada, absolutamente nada.**_

**-Deja de hacer bromitas trilladas!...Parece que no entiendes lo delicado de ésta situación!**

**-**_**Aquí lo único delicado es tu carácter Jim, Caray parece que tu sentido del humor sigue todavía en coma!**_

**-¿Y es que acaso piensas que todo este lío es divertido?...**

_**-Bueno, cálmate, no entiendo porqué tanto alboroto, creo que lo mejor es relajarnos después de todo el estrés que pasamos cuando te desmayaste, estaba muy preocupado por ti!**_

**-Ahhh y tirando al suelo el celular de Dylan expresas tu preocupación, si más bien parece que quieres matarme de una cólera!**

_**-tú tuviste la culpa por despertar justo cuando expresaba un poco de mi ira interna…**_

**-¿Ira interna?...lo que hiciste fue un berrinche de niñito consentido!**

_**-Bueno si te vas a poner del lado de Dylaaaaan…**_

**-Yo no estoy del lado de nadie…en dado caso estoy a la defensa del pobre celular que asesinaste!... **

_**-Y yo estoy a la defensa de mi trasero!**_

**-Tu trasero no se salva, ni así contrates a todos los abogados de Cascada para defenderlo!**

_**-¿Ves?...no pareces mi padre, pareces un árbitro comprado!...vas a castigarme para favorecer a Dylan y…**_

**-Que no estoy del lado de Dylan!**

_**-Pruébalo!...**_

**-¿Qué?**

**-**_**Si, olvida todo lo sucedido y pruébame que no estás del lado del bobo Smith.**_

_**-**_**Y tú pruébame que ya no eres un mocoso, muestra algo de madurez y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos!**

_**-Já prefiero ser un mocoso y seguir vivo, que morir siendo un hombre maduro!**_

El detective crujió sus dientes y casi se arranca un pedazo de la lengua al oír la respuesta de su mocoso…estaba harto, completamente harto de discutir!...lentamente caminó hacia la mesa, respiró hondo y hasta recitó un Padre Nuestro para calmarse, encendió una vela y la colocó justo en el centro de la mesa.

_Yo escuchaba atentamente todos los pasos de Jim, sabía que se dirigía a la mesa, pero fue hasta que la luz de la vela iluminó su desencajado rostro que me di cuenta de lo furioso que estaba, por lo menos ya no tenía los dientes apretados, más bien parecía que…que… __**¿Mi padre está rezando?...**__ Ohhhh segurito que está pidiendo a los santos que reciban mi alma en el cielo!... _

El centinela puso atención al corazón de su hijo que comenzaba acelerarse demasiado…** -Ok, voy a darte un minuto para que te calmes, luego nos sentaremos a la mesa y discutiremos tu comportamiento mientras Dylan y mi padre regresan del baño…**le dijo en voz calmada intentandobajar un poco del estrés en Blair.

_Bueno, pensándolo bien esa opción sonaba razonable. Lo que debía hacer era ponerme en pie, caminar hacia mi padre, disculparme con todos, cenar en paz y luego esperar a que los invitados se vayan para que Jim me dé la paliza que merezco por irrespetuoso…si, si…eso era lo que debía hacer…era un buen plan…si definitivamente, era un muy buen plan…_

Apoyado en la tenue luz de las velas, el centinela apenas y podía distinguir la sombra de su hijo acurrucado en la esquina cercana a la puerta, bajo el perchero. Los nervios de Blair seguían al rojo vivo y Jim sospechaba que era por hecho que había escuchado todas sus conversaciones anteriores, así que para ser sinceros, nuestro chico de rizos, sí tenía razones muy poderosas para estar asustado. Jim se relajó un poco cuando vio la silueta de su hijo enderezarse, así que se sentó a esperar pacientemente que su cachorro se acercara.

_Como les dije antes, la idea de "enfrentar al toro por los cuernos" era un buen plan…lástima que yo tenía otra idea en la cabeza._

_Me puse en pie lentamente, suspiré y mientras mi padre se sentaba, me tiré al hombro una gabardina que estaba en el perchero y armándome de valentía, sin pensarlo dos veces…abrí la puerta de entrada y salí corriendo como una fiel imitación de forrest Gump!…es más, hasta podría jurar escuchar a mi mente gritándome __**"¡Corre Sandburg, corre!"…**_

_Shhhhh…..Hace tantos años de ese incidente y hasta el día de hoy me pregunto…¿Qué habría pasado si ese hombre no hubiese estado plantado frente a la puerta en ese preciso momento?... ¿Ustedes qué opinan, habría escapado de Jim?...bueno el caso es que mis esperanzas de huir terminaron tiradas en el suelo junto con un visitante desconocido que quedó prácticamente sin aire cuando mi cabeza chocó contra su estómago…_

_**-OGGGGGGG!...**_fué todo lo que el caballero alcanzó a decir cuando sintió una bala rizada atravesar su estómago sin piedad. Blair también soltó un sorprendente gruñido más de sorpresa que de dolor y al final el único que pudo formar una frase coherente fue el detective.

**-BLAIR SANDBURG VUELVE AQUI!**

El centinela gritó en la penumbra a las dos figuras que parecían tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en el piso del pasillo.

_Al escuchar el aullido de mi padre supe de inmediato que acababa firmar mi sentencia de muerte…intentar correr había sido una gran estupidez…¿Será posible alegar demencia…o en dado caso, un raro síndrome de idiotismo compulsivo?_

_-__**¿Caballero se encuentra bien?...**_el detective preguntó al hombre que servía de colchón a su hijo, mientras intentaba levantar a Blair.

- _Pa…Pa…Pablo…me llamo Pablo…y si…estoy bien…_El hombre explicó lentamente.

Jim monitoreaba el corazón del caballero y no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta…_**-¿Está seguro?...**_

_-Claro que sí, no se preocupe, solo estoy atontado por el golpe y me duele un poco el estómago._

_**-Pero podemos llevarlo a un hospital y…**_

_Cuando escuché a mi padre insistir, una idea fugaz cruzó por mi cabezota…¿Hospital?...genial!…ese es justo el lugar donde quiero ir!…Me aclaré un poco la garganta, solté un pujido lastimero y con voz de "me estoy muriendo" interrumpí a mi padre…_

**-Jim…a mi…a mí… me duele mucho la cabeza también…**

_Fue una lástima que la oscuridad que nos cubría impidió a mi padre apreciar la mirada de cachorro degollado que mis ojos tenían…guardé silencio esperando las palabras de consuelo que seguro vendrían pero…_

_-__**Uhmmm pues…yo**__**dudo mucho que tu cabeza dura se haya lastimado…**_Jim me respondió en tono serio.

_Auchhh!...eso dolió, no podía creer que mi padre dudara de mi palabra…sobre todo cuando había mentido tan bien!...__**-**_**Epa que no estoy fingiendo!...de verdad me duele muchísimo la cabeza!...**_Le reclamé mostrando en mi tono de voz toda mi indignación, Jim debería sentirse avergonzado por dudar de mí…o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba…_

_-__**Ok…te creo…iremos a la clínica pero…**_el centinela dijo muy despacio**…**_**pero te advierto Blair que si me estas mintiendo lo que te dolerá de verdad será tu trasero porque voy a darte una tunda en plena sala del hospital! **_

_**-**_**James!..¿Qué está pasando?...¿Hay alguien herido?**

_Los que faltaban!...como si no fuera suficiente el hecho que Jim me regañara frente a un desconocido, mi abuelo y el idiota de Dylan aparecían en la escena alumbrándonos con una linterna._

_-Señor Ellison!..._El desconocido gritó con sorpresa.

_-_**Pablo!...**

_**-¿Ustedes se conocen?...**__pregunté extrañado._

_-trabajo para la familia Ellison hace un par de años…_El hombre respondió.

**-Así es, es mi chofer pero…¿Qué haces sentado en el suelo?**

_**-Yo te lo explicaré luego…**_Jim dijo mientras ayudaba al hombre a ponerse en pie y sin perder el tiempo, ordenó con su acostumbrada voz militar_…__**Blair, creo que es hora de que sirvas la cena, incluye un lugar para Pablo y tú Dylan ayuda a Blair en la cocina.**_

_**-¡¿QUEEEEE?!...**_Ambos adolescentes gritaron con un aullido sincronizado.

_Si, si ya sé que no era el momento más oportuno para protestar pero es que Jim debe estar loco si piensa que voy a jugar a la cocinita con Dylan!..._

_**-No. No. No. No…primero muerto y sepultado antes que cocinar con este idiota!**_

_-¿A quién llamas idiota?..._el rubio preguntó con furia avanzando hasta quedar frente a la silueta de Blair….

_-__**Al menso que tengo frente a mi cara y que tiene aliento a jabón barato!...**_

_Antes de que lo pregunten, no era verdad que la boca de Dylan apestaba a jabón…solo dije para molestarlo pero al final el que terminó echando chispas fue Jim…_

**-Señor Sandburg, Señor Smith…**El detective habló con voz dura y fría mientras hacía rechinar los dientes y tanto Blair como Dylan guardaron silencio de inmediato…**Les** **sugiero que ambos cierren la boca, si no quieren cenar de pie!...**

_Siempre me he considerado un hombre valiente y pensé en reclamarle a Jim…pero luego reflexioné en que el idiota de esta historia era Dylan y ante la amenaza de mi padre pues, concluí que era más recomendable no jugar al hombrecito, así que simplemente recogí el maldito abrigo que estaba en el suelo y entré al apartamento…esperaba escuchar los gritos del Smith quejándose…pero para mi sorpresa, el tarado se quedó mudo y me siguió. _

_**-Ehhh tu rubiecito, limpia los restos de la ensalada que quedaron en la alfombra mientras yo caliento el pollo…**__le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina._

**-Epa Sandburg!...¿Y tú por qué te crees el líder? **

_**- Porque yo no tengo el cerebro de adorno como tú!...así que date prisa y mientras tu limpias, yo le doy un vistazo a lo que vamos a cenar!**_

**-Já pues yo no pienso ni probar tu comida, seguro sabe horrible!**

_**- Te garantizo que por lo menos sabe mejor que el jabón de baño!**_

_**-**_** Ya fue suficiente de burlas sobre el jabón, por lo menos no seré yo el que pase el resto de mi vida con un abuelo gruñón respirando en mi nuca, es mas estoy casi seguro que ya debe haberte calentado el trasero un par de veces…¿O me equivoco querido Blair?**

_Reconozco que se comentario me hizo hervir y sonrojar…tocó mi ego y por primera vez en esa noche agradecí estar rodeados de oscuridad. Pero como si fuese un castigo divino, es ese mismo segundo, el problema eléctrico fue solucionado y la claridad resplandeció en el apartamento, dejando en evidencia la agria sonrisa de Dylan y el rubor de mis mejillas._

_**-DEJA DE REIRTE DYLAN!...**__le grité haciendo una bola la gabardina que traía en la mano y se la arrojé con fuerza a la cara._

_Era cierto que Dylan no era inteligente, pero sí tenía muy buenos reflejos así que esquivó el golpe y el abrigo cayó sobre la mesa del comedor. Escuché el estruendo que hicieron los saleros y otros objetos pero tenía tanta rabia que lo único que me importaba en ese momento era terminar de partirle la boca al Smith para que ya no pudiera seguir sonriendo._

**-Disculpen muchachos pero…¿podrían indicarme dónde está el cuarto de baño?...**Pablo preguntó mientras entraba al apartamento e intencionalmente se colocaba en medio de ambos peleadores.

_**-Es por allá…**_Dylan dijo señalando con su dedo y deseando que el hombre desapareciera para dar el primer golpe.

**-Gracias, eres muy amable…**El choferrespondió con una sonrisa y cuando comenzaba a caminarañadió, en tono reflexivo como si conversara consigo mismo…**No conozco muy bien al Detective Ellison, pero suena como un hombre de palabra…así que si yo estuviera en su pellejo, me esforzaría por conservar mi trasero en optimas condiciones, por lo menos por esta noche…cenar de pie no es naaaaaaaaaaada agradable…**Exclamó desapareciendo por el pasillo.

_Cuando Pablo salió de la escena, volví a mi posición de ataque, necesitaba que Dylan diera el primer golpe, así por lo menos podría ocultarme bajo la excusa de __**"El troglodita rubio me golpeó primero"…**__pero por más que esperé y esperé…no pasó nada, el bruto no se movía!_

**-No sé tú Sandburg pero yo ya me cansé de pelear y estoy hambriento**_**…**_ El rubio suspiró de cansancio..._**así que dime en qué carajos te **_**ayudo para poder comer y largarme de aquí** **de una maldita vez…**

_Si, igual que ustedes me sorprendí por el comentario…y sí, yo también pensé que el jabón de baño había causado un desorden cerebral en Dylan…pero hasta hoy no he podido comprobar esa teoría. El caso es que aunque pareciera imposible, el Smith y yo terminamos trabajando juntos y en completo silencio…eso es lo que yo llamo un noche de milagros! _

_En pocos minutos ya estaba todo listo, me dirigí a buscar los platos, mientras Dylan tostaba pan y con la destreza de un Chef le colocaba un poco de mantequilla. El hecho que el rubiecito fuera bueno en la cocina, me sorprendió tanto como si hubiese visto a Jim en bikinis rosa, bailando el "Ula Ula" sobre una tarima._

_-__**Uhmmmm…y qué?... tomaste clases de cocina o algo así?...**_

**-¿Un Smith tomando clases de cocina?...solo en tus sueños Sandburg!**

_-__**Bueno, entonces me imagino que te la pasabas jugando a la comidita con las niñas del kínder! **_

**-Ja- Ja- Ja…lo poco que sé de labores culinarias, lo aprendí de mi antigua nana…Miriam era una diosa en la cocina!**

_- __**¿En serio?…me cuesta creer que tú te llevas bien con tus sirvientes..**_

**-Es****que Miriam siempre fue muy especial conmigo, yo era un niño cuando papá la despidió…pero aún la recuerdo.**

_Vi a Dylan bajar la cabeza, noté que la conversación le incomodaba y decidí cambiar el tema…__**No creo que sea seguro colocar estos grandes y filosos cuchillos en la mesa…¿Tú qué opinas?...**__Le pregunté mostrándole una bajilla muy elegante._

**-Lucen peligrosos…**El rubio dijo dando un vistazo analítico y profundo a los cuchillos y tenedores…_-_**muy peligrosos,****sobre todo en manos de esos Ellison con instintos de asesinos juveniles!…Uhmmm…se me ocurre que lo más conveniente es que comamos el pollo con los dedos…**

_**-Si eso me parece una buena idea!...**__le dije entre dientes para reprimir una sonrisa…¿Blair Sandburg, sonriéndole a Dylan Smith?...Bueno seguro que Dios escuchó mis súplicas y el fin del mundo está cerca…muuuuy cerca._

_Tomé varios platos con cuidado para no quebrar nada…Ya era suficiente con el jarrón, el cepillito, la bandeja de ensalada y el celular de Dylan…nop la verdad es que asesinar algún objeto mas, ya no estaba en cronograma de hoy…aunque...el destino tenía otros planes._

_Antes de que diera un solo paso fuera de la cocina, Jim irrumpió en el apartamento con cara de asustado…__**Blair algo se quema!...**__gritó como uno de esos espiritistas poseído por el fantasma de un cantante de ópera._

_Yo apenas y pude reaccionar, iba a preguntarle de qué carajos hablaba cuando el aullido de Dylan me hizo tirar los platos al piso. _

_**-FUEGO!...FUEGO!...SE QUEMA LA MESA!...**_

_Shhhhh…Lo siguiente que pasó lo viví como en cámara lenta. Pablo que apenas regresaba del sanitario, se quitó su chaqueta y junto a Jim, comenzaron a controlar el fuego que se había extendido hasta el mantel, mientras el Señor Ellison, se convirtió en la reencarnación de Flash y corrió a la cocina por agua…el humo hizo toser varias veces a mi padre pero en pocos minutos el incendio estaba totalmente controlado. _

_El olor a tela quemada se esparció por todo el apartamento y por unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba era la combinación entre jadeos y sollozos…si el niñaco de Dylan estaba sollozando de los nervios, el trauma…o al final yo no sé de qué diablos lloraba!_

_Yo por mi parte, me quedé mudo y petrificado con mis pies plantados en la alfombra….por más que intenté mi cuerpo no quiso moverse, aunque es seguro que mi corazón ya se encontraba llegando al cielo. _

El detective se agachó al piso…**Esto fue lo que comenzó el incendio…** dijo sosteniendo en su mano la vela que él mismo había encendido, hace varios minutos atrás. Luego volvió a inclinarse y tomó un pedazo de tela hecha carbón**…¿De quién es este abrigo?...**preguntó con seriedad…

_-_**Se parece a mi gabardina…pero…pero…**El Sr. Ellison se acercó con el ceño fruncido para inspeccionar mejor…**Pero…estoy seguro que yo mismo la colgué en el perchero**_**…**_

**-**_**¿Blair, podrías explicarnos cómo llegó el abrigo de tu abuelo de ahiiiii….hasta aquiiii? …**_Jim preguntó arrastrando las palabras conforme movía su dedo recorriendo la distancia entre el perchero que estaba tras la puerta y la mesa del comedor.

_Yo comencé a sudar frío cuando mi cerebro procesó lo que había ocurrido… ¡Dios compadécete de mí y mátame ahora mismo!...Sentí la presión de mirada de Jim y de mi abuelo en mis hombros y muy suavecito comencé a defenderme como gato amarrado…__**Ehhh yo la tomé, creí que era mi abrigo y todo fue una confusión…hace rato cuando quise salir a caminar para refrescarme yo…**_

_-¿Ibas a salir a tomar el fresco?...Pero si está lloviendo!..._William interrumpió la explicación de Blair.

_**-Exacto!..y qué mejor manera de refrescarse!...sabían que el agua de lluvia tiene propiedades curativas y en algunas culturas la utilizan para…**_

_**-**__Ya basta!...lo que me interesa saber es cómo acabó mi elegante gabardina hecha carbón!.._

_**-Ahhhh eso fue un accidente…**_

_**-**__UN ACCIDENTE?..._Jim y William preguntaron a coro.

_**-Sip…pues es que yo…Dylan…peleamos…la gabardina…quise golpearlo…yo…**_

_Mantuve mi vista centrada en los restos de los platos quebrados a mis pies y verdad no recuerdo qué fue lo que dije…tal vez porque al final estaba tan nervioso que no dije nada…cuando alcé mis ojos, el rostro de Jim tenía una mueca indescifrable y habló muy despacio…_

_**-**_**Lo que entiendo es que tú y Dylan estaban peleando y le arrojaste la gabardina****para golpearlo**_**…**_**¿Eso es lo que dijiste Blair?**

_**-Si…si señor.**_

Ante la respuesta de su hijo, el detective soltó un suspiro para poder continuar hablando a un tono normal…**Eso no fue precisamente un accidente Blair…**

_**-Si tienes razón…no fue un accidente…**__Reflexioné en voz muy baja…__**FUE CULPA DE DYLAN!...**__Dije con un tono más convincente._

_-Ehhhhh y por qué mi culpa?..._Dylan paró de sollozar y se unió al debate con un grito…_Tu tiraste esa cosa a mi cara! _

_-__**Si tú no hubiese quitado tu carota de enfrente, la gabardina no habría caído sobre la vela y no se habría quemado!...es tu culpa por moverte!**_

_-¿Ahora resulta que me tengo que quedar paralizado cuando quieras golpearme Sandburg?!...¿Crees que soy tan idiota?_

_**-Puesss con tu historial de vida yo diría que…**_

_**-**__No digas nada y mejor cierra el pico Sandburg!_

_**-Ahhhh no tú a mí no me mandas imbécil, cállate tú!**_

_**-**_** SE CALLAN LOS DOS!...**Jim ordenó con un vozarrón militar como si estuviera al frente de un batallón de soldados y de dos pasos llegó hasta la cocina…**Estoy cansado de sus discusiones y locuras, los dos se han comportado como verdaderos mocosos y me tienen los nervios de punta!**

El par de adolescentes cerraron sus bocas, no porque no tuvieran más por decir…si no porque en realidad, ambos apreciaban muchísimo su vida como para continuar peleando frente a un cabreado James Ellison...

_**-**_** He visto niños de cinco años con mejor educación que la que han mostrado hoy!...**Jim continuó con la reprimenda, les dirigió una mirada fuerte y ambos bajaron la cabeza…**Ustedes mismos deberían estar avergonzados de sus acciones...**El detective hizo una pausa, buscó directamente los ojos de su hijo y su voz se tornó fatalmente suave…_ -__**Blair, creo que han sido suficientes tonterías por una noche…por favor vete a tu cuarto y quédate ahí hasta que te permita salir…**_

_Sin decir nada más, di media vuelta, me dirigí a mi habitación y podía sentir que los ojos de el gran detective Ellison se me clavaban en la espalda…pero al final eso no me importó…Jim tenía parte de culpa, fue su idea invitar al Smith a cenar después de todo!..._

_Una mezcla de sentimiento recorrían mi cerebro, me sentía furioso y azoté con fuerza la puerta de mi cuarto haciendo retumbar las paredes…ese fue mi toque personal para cerrar con broche de oro esa catastrófica noche. _

_Pero también estaba asustado y avergonzado y al sentarme en mi cama, mis ojos pestañaron liberando las lágrimas que tenía contenidas…y si, lo reconozco, yo también soy un bebé llorón igual a Dylan pero a quién carajos le importa eso ahora!..._

_Abracé mi almohada y contuve el aliento deseando borrar de mi cerebro todo lo que ocurrió ese día, pero por más que lo intenté lo único que llegó a mi mente fue el recuerdo de la mezcla de decepción y tristeza que opacó el brillo de los ojos de mi padre. _

_Esa imagen me persiguió por largo rato hasta que reuní el valor suficiente para volver a la sala…si ya sé!…Jim me ordené quedarme en mi cuarto, ya lo sé!...y no tienen que recordármelo, soy consciente de que ésta no era una idea brillante pero en verdad sentí que tenía que ir a disculparme…además ésta noche no podía ser más desastrosa…¿O sí?_

Cuando la silueta de su hijo se perdió tras la puerta, el detective James Ellison, intentó mantener una fría imagen de serenidad y control frente a sus invitados…aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantener esa careta. Respirando, aparte del humo, torbellinos de tensión, se agachó y sin decir una palabra comenzó a recoger el único plato que había sobrevivido a la caída.

Pablo imitó sus acciones y también se inclinó a su lado recogiendo poco a poco los vidrios mientras William y Dylan limpiaban la mesa…

-_**Creo que es momento de disculparme por el comportamiento de Blair…**_Jim dijo al chofer en un susurro sin quitar los ojos de la alfombra.

-_**Yo más bien pienso que es momento de comprar una nueva vajilla, pero desechable…**_El caballero respondió con una sonrisa…_**Y no se preocupe Detective, yo tengo dos hijos…**_hizo una pausa dramática y luego agregó con tono aterrador…_**Dos hijos Adolescentes.**_

Jim le miró sorprendido y con una mezcla de respeto preguntó _**-¿Y cómo haces para no terminar con la cabeza al revés diciendo maldiciones como el del exorcista?**_

_**-Jajajaja…eso nos ocurre a veces, aunque mi esposa tiene un truco…recita el alfabeto y piensa en palabras que la calmen, por ejemplo "A" de amor, "B" de bondad… "P" de paciencia…**_

_**-¿Y funciona?**_

_**-Uhmm bueno en algunos casos si…pero en otros…**_Pablo se inclinó hacia Jim como quien va a decir un secreto de estado…_**Pero en otros casos en los que ni la misma madre Teresa podría mantener la calma…es mi cinturón que se encarga de todo…**_

Jim no respondió y simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza, él había comprendido el mensaje.

William hizo gruñir su garganta y tomando el abrigo chamuscado bajo el brazo…**-James…creo que es sabio que todos nos marchemos, tendremos tiempo de cenar juntos en otra ocasión.…**

_-¡¿Qué?!...¡Pero…pero si yo me estoy muriendo de hambre!…_Dylan lloriqueó tirando el mantel quemado a la basura…

**-Dylan deja de ser tan imprudente, James y Blair necesitan tiempo a solas!...**

_-Pero es que no es justo que yo termine como reo sin derecho a comida!... fue Blair quien quebró los platos, la ensaladera, mi celular, también me golpeó y casi quema la casa!...Si la vida fuera justa, ese chico debería estar en un manicomio!_

_**-Si la vida fuera justa, tú deberías estar en tu lujosa mansión, emborrachándote para olvidar lo poca cosa que eres!...**_Un furioso quinceañero respondió desde el pasillo.

_Les juro con la mano en el corazón que mi intención inicial era llegar a la sala y ofrecer mis disculpas a todos…pero bueno…yo no contaba con que el pelele de Smith iba a estar insultándome, así que no me juzguen, era mi obligación defenderme!..._

…_**Te sientes en el las nubes por el poder y el dinero de tu padre…pero en realidad eres un bicho sin ningún talento, no tienes amigos, a nadie le importas, nadie te quiere…y apuesto que el pariente más feliz de tu familia debe ser tu madre que prefiere viajar a cualquier rincón del mundo en lugar de ver tu cara de estúpido cada mañana …**_ Blair no se movió del pasillo pero su voz era guiada por un odio ilimitado que golpeó duramente a su oponente…_**Eres una basura vestida de smoking Dylan, recuérdalo la próxima vez que te veas en el espejo…**_

_Vi la quijada de Dylan temblar y contemplé la miseria reflejada en el resplandor vidrioso de sus ojos. Mis palabras lo habían herido e internamente me sentí satisfecho…Sí, sé que fui cruel…pero pensé que ese idiota necesitaba que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar!..._

_Yo me sentía a punto de estallar en llamas…pero los demás…incluyendo mi padre, solo me observaban y parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos._

_-_**Es hora de que nosotros nos marchemos…**William interrumpió el incómodo silencio**…Nunca olvides lo que hablamos…** dijo con serenidad viendo directo a los ojos azules de Jim y luego colocando su mano en el hombro de Dylan…**Ven conmigo,** **compraremos algo de comida en el camino…**susurró empujándole hacia la entrada y salió del apartamento sin despedirse de Blair.

_Medio segundo después de que mi abuelo se marchara, miré a Pablo estrechar la mano Jim y susurrar un adiós…él tampoco se despidió de mí y simplemente salió del apartamento con la cabeza baja. Ahora el gran James Ellison y yo estábamos solos…completamente solos._

…_._

_-__**Uuuuuuuuuuuu Vaya que te metiste en líos papá!...**_la picaresca vocecita silbó mostrando un centello de admiración en su mirada.

Blair terminó su relato tan atrapado entre sus recuerdos que casi había olvidado al público que le acompañaba.

_**-**_**Si, esa fue una de las peores noches de toda mi vida!...** Dijo Tratando de acomodarse un poco, pero sus piernas estaban entumecidas y para rematar, un piecito le oprimía el estómago.

_**-Me imagino que el abuelo debió estar furioso contigo!**_

_**-**_**¿Furioso?...Nahhhhhhhh ...**

_**-¿Quieres decir que no te hizo nada?**_

**-Yo no dije eso…**

_**-Pero…**_

-TODOS A CENAR!...La voz de una mujer se escuchó fuerte y claro hasta el último rincón de la tienda y Blair se sintió muy feliz de no tener que dar más explicaciones.

El niño se bajó de su regazo y con una mirada de " Te salvó la campana" y una sonrisa que expresaba un "ya me lo contarás después" se alejó escalando las gradas a una velocidad impresionante.

Blair suspiró y su cuerpo se estremeció un poco..._**Aún sigo con escalofríos cada vez que recuerdo esa noche**_…Le dijo al caballero que lo observaba minuciosamente.

**-¿Y cómo terminó el cuento Sandburg?...**El hombre le preguntó con una media sonrisa.

_-__**Uhhhhhhhhhh**__, __**confórmate con saber que**__**sobreviví… **_

_**-**_**Sí, es evidente que sobreviviste…creo que lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo?…Jim estaba furioso esa noche!...Caray hermano si yo hasta me vestí de negro el día siguiente, pensé que iba a tu funeral!**

**-**_**Si, yo también pensé que moriría ese día…pero…bueno…mejor sube que la cena se enfría…**_Blair cortó de raíz cualquier otra pregunta y caminó hacia la entrada del lugar.

Mientras escuchaba a su hermano alejarse, se acercó al ventanal…la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y un recuerdo en especial seguía vagando como peregrino errante en su cabeza…_**Quizá hoy tenga suerte…**_ dijo sonriente mientras marcaba en su celular un número.

Media hora después, Blair cortó la llamada, aún estaba riéndose y al levantar la cabeza, su hermano le esperaba en las gradas…_**-**_**Ahhh no ni creas que a mí me vas a dejar con la duda Sandburg!...**Le dijo amenazándolo con su bastón.

_**-¿Y qué?...¿Me vas a golpear o…ya sé!...¿Vas a pedirme que te dé una charla sobre sexo también?...jajaja**_

El rubio lo pensó un momento y trajo su bastón al suelo. Ahora ya no poseía la misma fuerza física o la apariencia atlética de sus años adolescentes y la vida le había enseñado con dureza varias lecciones…una de ellas era que si deseaba algo debía utilizar otros recursos que no involucraran intimidar a la gente con su acostumbrado plante de matón millonario.

**-Ok pero sube rápido que Yara nos espera…acabo de contarle sobre nuestra aventura en tu fiesta de quince años…y creo que tiene algunas preguntitas que hacerte.**

Los ojos de Blair crecieron un poquito…o mejor dicho muchísimo…_**Tú no eres mi hermano…eres…eres Judas Iscariote!...**_

El hombre sonrío…_ -_**Jajajaja…Y luego dices que yo no sé mentir…Qué cara pusiste Sandburg! jajaja … **

**-**_**¡Y cómo no quieres que me asuste!...te imagina si Yara se da cuenta, terminaría durmiendo en el sofá por el resto de mi matrimonio!**_

**-jajaja… Eres el único que ha escapado de la furia de los Ellison completamente ileso, así que contentar a tu esposa será pan comido jajaja… **

_**-¿Completamente ileso?... Já, de plano que eres un bruto si piensas que mi trasero salió completamente ileso de todo ese lío…**_

_**-**_**Ummm me lo imaginaba**_**…**_El rubio dijo dedicando una mirada compasiva.

_**-No…ni poniendo a trabajar horas extra a tus neuronas tendrías idea de lo que paso cuando todos salieron del apartamento esa noche…**_

**-Ohhh…¿Te agarró de los pelos? ¿Te golpeó en la cara?****¿Te insultó?**

_**-Ehhh no**_

**-¡Por Dios ya dime ¿Qué hizo?!**

Blair se estremeció un poco al escuchar el grito de su hermano,suspiró, se acomodó en una silla y pasando una mano por su cara continuó con su relato…

_En cuanto ví a Pablo atravesar la puerta, esperé escuchar los aullidos del "siempre perfecto detective Ellison" quejándose de mi comportamiento…apreté mis puños y me dije a mí mismo que por lo menos tenía derecho a un juicio justo!...No iba a permitir que mi padre simplemente me partiera el trasero, debía defenderme!...Si ya sé que me había comportado como un desquiciado toda la noche pero…soy un adolescente y el ser desobediente, respondón y lunático viene incluido en el paquete!_

_Bien, el caso es que yo me preparaba para combatir una guerra a muerte pero…pero…Jim simplemente se alejó y caminó hacia la cocina. Sí, al igual que ustedes me quedé en shock!...me acerqué despacito y lo escuché recitando incoherencias…_

Jim parecía estar muy concentrado buscando palabras que lo calmaran…pero…_-_**"A" de…de…Ahorcar, "B"…de bofetada, "C"…de castrar… "D" de degollar… "E" de electrocutar… "F" de fusilar… "P" de paliza…**No encontró ninguna y es que al parecer eso de recitar el alfabeto no era una buena idea para calmar sus nervios.

_-__¿Ehhh….Jim estás bien?..._

_Le pregunté con cuidado, manteniendo mi distancia por si me arrojaba un cuchillo en la frente, pero lo único que hizo fue servir un poco pollo y colocar el plato sobre el desayunado y continuar con su rezadera …_

_**-**__**¿Jim?...-¿Detective? **_

_Nada, no hubo respuesta y yo ya estaba nervioso…¿Cuándo demonios me volví invisible?... _

_-__**Ok Jim, si no piensas hablarme el resto de la noche, me voy a mi cuarto**__…_

_**-**_**SIENTATE Y COME**

_En el momento en que escuché su voz preferí que se hubiese mantenido en silencio. _

_**-Gracias, pero yo no tengo hambre, mejor me voy a**__… _

_-_**SIENTATE Y COME!...**

_Esta vez su tono subió varios niveles, __sus palabras fueron frías y distantes como si repartiera órdenes a sus subordinado…Caray si casi hago el saludo militar!...Me senté sin apartar los ojos de la comida…No tenía hambre y Jim no podía obligarme a comer!_

_**-Sé perfectamente cuando tengo hambre y cuando no…por si no lo notas ya tengo casi quince años!…**_

_**-**_**¿Quince años y te crees todo un hombre hecho y derecho?**

**-**_**Bueno no…pero…**_

**-Esta bien, Sr. Sandburg!…ya que usted es todo un hombre maduro, dime qué hubieras hecho si tu hijo de "casi quince años", destruye propiedad privada, insulta a tus invitados, quema el abrigo de su abuelo y se niega a obedecer simples comandos como quedarse en su cuarto o comer!...Ponte en mi lugar Blair!**

_-__**Pues yo no sería un padre tan histérico y dictador!...**_

_**-**_**Bien, juguemos a la democracia!...Escoge tu castigo.**

_**-¿Qué?**_

**-Ya me oíste!...Pruébame que eres un joven responsable de sus actos y dime que penitencia mereces por tus locuras de esta noche y eso es lo que haré!**

_**-Es decir que…que… vas a castigarme de la manera que yo diga?**_

**-Así es. Respetaré tu decisión, te doy mi palabra.**

_Uyyyyyyyyy!... esto es algo insólito!...yo me quedé en silencio analizando la situación y creyendo que Jim se había vuelto loco!..._

_Ok, pensemos un poquito. Es obvio que el detective es astuto y hace esto para probarme que aún soy un mocoso irresponsable y siendo sinceros todavía lo soy…pero ese será nuestro secreto!. Por ahora lo importante es demostrarle a mi padre soy consciente de mis errores y que puede confiar en mí!...así que…¿Qué haría yo si estuviera en los zapatos de Jim?...Uhmmm es probable que mi hijo ya no estuviera vivo..._

_Caray qué debo hacer!... si le digo a Jim que no merezco ninguna sanción, dirá que soy un mentiroso!...pero…pero si le exijo un castigo que le resulte imposible aplicarme…_

_**-Creo que merezco una paliza…pero…pero… con el cepillo…**_**.**Blair dijo con una mirada de triunfo en su rostro y el rostro del centinela se desencajó.

-**¿Estás seguro de eso Blair?...¿No prefieres que use mi mano o…**

**-**_**No Señor, ni tu mano, ni tu cinturón!...Me prometiste que respetarías mi decisión!...O me azotas con el cepillo o simplemente no me castigas!**_

Jim suspiró…su hijo le había sorprendido…nunca, nunca, nunca se imaginó que Blair pediría ser azotado!..._ -_**Esta bien hijo…pero te advierto que ya no podrás retractarte.**

_**-Yo soy un hombre de palabra.**_

El detective notó el tono de rebeldía en el hablar de su hijo, pero decidió ignorarlo…**Ok, entonces supongo que ya estas demasiado viejo para que te coloque en mis rodillas...así que…bájate los pantalones e inclínate…yo voy por el cepillo.**

_Ví a Jim desaparecer hacia el cuarto de baño y comencé a desvestirme de prisa…Si ya sé lo que están pensando, pero les juro que es una gran idea!...Piénselo!.. por un lado, le demostré a mi padre que soy responsable y no tengo miedo de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos!...y por el otro lado, es obvio que mi querido Jim nunca encontrará el maldito cepillito!...así que mi orgullo personal y mi trasero se salvan! _

_Cuando escuché los pasos lentos del detective, ya estaba inclinado con mi ropa rozando mis tobillos y mis rizos cubriendo mi rostro…suspiré y me concentré en formular una excusa creíble para explicar la extraña desaparición del cepillo. Jim se acercó con calma y colocó una mano sobre mi espalda que casi formaba un arco perfecto, me dispuse a hablar cuando…_

**¡CRACK!...**

El característico sonido de la madera impactando sobre la carne retumbó e hizo eco en las paredes del apartamento.

**-**_**AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!...Jim pero que demon…**_

¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!...

_**-OUCHHH!...OWWW!...**__Intenté enderezarme pero no pude, la palma de Jim me mantenía firme en mi posición._

-¡CRACK!...**Tú decidiste este castigo**…¡CRACK!...**Ahora te aguantas!**...¡CRACK!...

_**-Pero…OUCHHH!...con que…AYYYYYYY…me estas…AWWWWWW!...Pegandooooooo!**_

_Jim detuvo los golpes, pero igual no me permitió levantarme… simplemente me apartó un poco mi cabello y me mostró el objeto por unos segundos…El odioso y conocido cepillo había resucitado._

_Al principio pensé que todo era un sueño…o mejor dicho una ilusión y que mis ojos_ _vidriosos me estaban traicionando pero un golpe particularmente fuerte me convenció que mis gritos, mis lágrimas cayendo al piso y la quemazón en mi trasero, eran reales…dolorosamente reales..._

**¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ****¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!...**

_Jim dio seis golpes seguidos…tres a cada lado de mis desamparadas posaderas, yo no pude evitar dar un brinco con cada cepillazo…y justo cuando pensé que la vida no podía ser peor…_

**-Quítate la ropa interior Blair…**Jim ordenó con seriedad.

_**-¿QUÉ?...NOOOOOOOO!**_

¡CRACK!...**Obedece Blair** …¡CRACK!...

**-**_**OUCHHH!...AYYYYYY…Nooo…tú estás enojado y me vas a matar!...**__ repliqué con la poca valentía que aún me quedaba en el corazón mientras mi nariz y mis ojos parecían caudalosos ríos._

Al oír el reclamo, el detective enderezó el cuerpo de su hijo y con voz dolida respondió… **-te equivocas hijo, Yo no estoy enojado… estoy decepcionado de ti…**

_Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para desquebrajar mi cólera por completo. Sentí la mirada de mi padre posarse en mí como si fuera una braza quemando mi rostro y con desánimo levanté mi cabeza casi deseando verle brillando de rabia. La imagen de "Jim furioso" era aterradora, aunque siempre me valí de mi ingenio y humor para manejar ese enojo…pero la imagen de "Jim decepcionado" era demasiado dolorosa…¿Cómo diablos lucho contra esto?... _

_**-**_**Alegas que eres un adulto y pides que te trate como tal…pero**_**…**_Jim tomó la barbilla de Blair entre sus manos y retiró varios cabellos que se habían pegado a su cara…**Puedes****verme a la cara y decir que hoy te comportaste de forma madura y civilizada?**

_En ese momento lo supe. Un simple "lo siento" no iba a revivir ni la porcelana quebrada, ni el celular de Dylan, ni la gabardina del Sr. Ellison…A este punto ya no importaba si Jim se había enterado de mis conversaciones, mi padre ya contaba con suficiente evidencia para sentirse avergonzado de mi!…sus ojos azules se habían convertido en un mar de decepción que reflejaban un corazón herido profundamente. Intenté hablar pero nada salió de mis labios, en verdad deseaba pedirle perdón por…por…Hay Dios cuántas idioteces hice hoy!..._

_**-**_**Tengo que castigarte Blair y te garantizo dos cosas…**el centinela hizo una pequeña pausa y Blair sollozó…**Que te va a doler muchísimo….y que después estarás perdonado…**Dicho esto, Jim jaló una silla y se sentó haciendo una invitación a su hijo de acercarse…

_Comencé a caminar pasito a pasito…iba rumbo al paredón y no tenía acaso apurarme, así que preferí disfrutar de los escasos segundos de vida que me quedaban… _

El detective tomó la mano de Blair y lo inclinó en la conocida posición de castigo…suspiró y bajó los pintorescos bóxers azules y blancos de un tirón. La imagen del cepillo podía distinguirse con facilidad en una esquina específica de las posaderas del chico, aunque el experto centinela observó que el muslo derecho se mostraba más enrojecido de lo normal.

De repente Jim soltó un gruñido involuntario e intentó concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Lentamente subió su brazo derecho hasta la altura de su hombro y…**¡CRACKKKK!...**la venganza de todos los objetos quemados o quebrados había comenzado.

_¿Alguno de ustedes se ha preguntado cómo morirá?...pues yo tuve una antesala ese día porque les juro que una parte de mi cuerpo murió aquella noche y aunque agradecí a la suerte que la mayor parte de los golpes fueron a parar a mi nalga izquierda, Jim no mostró piedad por mí…y sí ya sé que tal vez no la merecía pero caray todos tenemos derecho a soñar!..._

**¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ****¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!...**

_Sentí el cepillo morder mi trasero y arrancarme la piel con cada cepillazo…perdí la cuenta de cuantos azotes me dio pero estoy seguro que no bajan de unos dos mil…o al menos eso fue lo que sentí._

**¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ****¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!...**

_Mis muslos estaban ardiendo, mis asentaderas estaban ardiendo, mis ojos estaban ardiendo…Caray que hasta mis rizos me dolían!...No voy a ser capaz de sentarme mañana...ni pasado mañana, ni en navidad…No voy a ser capaz de sentarme el día de la graduación de mis hijos!_

**¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ****¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!... ¡CRACK!...**

_Al poco tiempo dejé de luchar por soltarme del regazo de Jim y con cada azote la imagen del ceño fruncido de mi abuelo, el llanto de Dylan y el dolor en los ojos azules saltaban a mi mente y comencé a llorar…pero de vergüenza y arrepentimiento y en ese preciso momento la mano de mi padre comenzó a consolarme._

_Sin saber exactamente cómo, terminé acurrucado en su regazo y supe que no importaba si tenía quince, veinte o ciento cincuenta años…yo siempre sentiría como un mocoso en sus brazos. Me parece que intenté decirle un "Te amo papá" pero quizá ni lo escuchó porque mi voz casi se perdía entre mis lágrimas. _

_Sentí sus brazos abrazarme con más fuerza y con un beso en la frente creo haberle escuchado decir…"Yo también te amo hijo"…antes de quedarme profundamente dormido._

…

Cuando Blair acabó su historia, inconscientemente tenía sus manos frotando su trasero, mientras el rubio casi estaba llorando pero intentó ocultarlo con una leve tos.

_**-**_ _**jajaja…sigues igual de llorón hermano mío! Jajaja **_

_**-**_**Cállate Sandburg y vamos a cenar que me muero de hambreeee!**

Blair asistió con la cabeza y apagando las luces de la tienda, ambos caballeros desaparecieron por las escaleras, dispuestos a disfrutar de una verdadera cena familiar.

_..._

_**N/A:**__ Woow, me di cuenta que este es un capitulo muy largo!...espero que no les haya aburrido. Aprovecho para decirles que no me he olvidado de la conversación entre William y Jim, pero creo que esto ya era lo suficientemente extenso como para redactar esa escena, así que les ruego esperen hasta la próxima._

_También quiero agradecer su apoyo, sugerencias, comentarios y preguntas…ustedes son los que impulsan a cada escritor a dar lo mejor de sí mismo…gracias por eso._

_Y…si les interesa saber ¿Cómo resucitó el bendito cepillo?...pues…ahí les va el chisme:_

…_._

_Era una tarde lluviosa, cuando el teléfono de la mansión Ellison cobró vida y el ahora jubilado, detective James, respondió al segundo timbrazo…_

_-¿Aló?..._

_**-**_**¿Papá?...**

_**-**__Hijo!...que gusto escucharte!..._Jim se relajó en su sillón, le encantaba escuchar la voz de su hijo, aunque le sonaba preocupado…_¿Está todo bien?_

**-Si, todos estamos bien…**

_**-**__Uhmmm…ok…pero aún así te escuchó…algo…algo…melancólico?_

_-_**Ahhh si…es que mi hermano está hoy de visita y pues digamos que fue inevitable recordar un par de cosillas**

**-**_Ya entendí, revivieron sus aventuras__adolescentes jajajaja…con razón estás triste! Jajaja_

-**No estoy triste…bueno es solo que…**El Dr. Ellison se paseaba por toda la tienda con semblante nervioso.

_-¿Qué pasa Blair?_

_-¿__**Recuerdas la noche en que quemé la gabardina de mi abuelo?...**_Tras la pregunta directa_**, **_Blair escuchó un largo suspiro que le aseguró que Jim recordaba perfectamente ese día.

_**-**__Creo que ni enfermo de Alzheimer olvidaría todo lo que pasó esa noche._

**-Bueno…pues…yo…yo…**

_-¿Qué?_

Blair se armó de valor y preguntó de un tirón…**Yo quiero saber cómo es que...que…lo trajiste de nuevo a la vida?**

La línea permaneció silenciosa un rato hasta que Jim pudo preguntar_…¿Qué yo reviví a quien?..._

_**-**_**Vamos papá!...ya sabes a lo que me refiero!...**

_-No hijo, te aseguro que no sé de qué me hablas..._Jim contestó inocentemente.

-**Ohhh claro!... y me imagino que tampoco sabes cuánto es 2x2!**

**-**_Si eso sí lo sé!...son 4! Jajajaja_

_-_**Papá llevo casi 15 años de mi vida preguntándome cómo lo conseguiste**_**!...**_Esta vez la voz de Blair era un lloriqueo que por alguna razón producía que Jim riera sin parar…

_**-**__Jajajaja…lo siento mucho hijo…jajaja…pero sigo ignorando de qué me hablas….jajajaja…_

_-__**Grrrrrr…está bien!...pero que conste que si me muero de…de…curiosidad crónica serás el responsable!...**_Blair dijo en tono aniñado mientras Jim redobló sus carcajadas y parecía estar disfrutando al máximo el momento…

El caballero de rizos tuvo que esperar casi un minuto a que su padre recuperara su voz perdida de tanto reírse. Quizá ya era hora de darle un poco de crédito a la teoría de su hermano…_¿Es james Ellison un extraterrestre con súper poderes?_

**-Uffff mejor cambiemos de tema, también te llamaba para avisarte que te visitaremos este fin de semana…¿Estarás en la fundación verdad?**

_-Si..si… estaré muy pendiente de su llegada!.._Jim respondió entre jadeos.

_-_**Perfecto!...entonces nos veremos allá…y papá?**

_**-**__¿Si?_

_**-Eres cruel viejo!...**_

_-Jajajaja…y tú eres el mismo mocoso malcriado de siempre pero igual te amo hijo, adiós!_

_**-Adiós Jim…ahhhh y la verdad no me importa si seas un marciano con poderes o un simple ser humano…igual sigues siendo el mejor padre del cosmos entero y yo también te amo papá…Cuídate mucho, saludes a Cat y nos vemos el domingo!...**_

Jim colgó el teléfono y aún no podía para de sonreír…aunque una frase en la conversación de su hijo trajo a su mente un recuerdo en especial…-**Creo que aquí el único ser de otro planeta con poderes sobrenaturales eres tú Blair Ellison**!...el centinela se dijo a sí mismo.

Caminando con paciencia se dirigió a su despacho y tomó un libro que guardaba en su escritorio personal. Lo abrió y justo en el centro, un pequeño papel viejo y amarillento apareció a la vista.

Lo desdobló con cuidado y su corazón comenzó a emocionarse con las palabras trayendo a su mente la noche en que la leyó por primera vez:

_Jim estaba sorprendido…casi con la boca abierta. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del sanitario y aún no podía creer que Blair hubiese pedido que lo castigara con ese objeto…__bueno tal vez esta era una señal de que estaba arrepentido de sus actos!._

_Suspiró con desgano y decidió darse prisa, su hijo…o mejor dicho, el trasero de su hijo le esperaba. Abrió la pequeña gaveta del closet y de inmediato sus ojos encontraron lo que buscaba…El cepillo de madera._

_Lo tomó en su mano y sus sentidos se activaron…ese no era su cepillo!...Si tenía el mismo color, la misma forma ovalada…pero…pero era diferente!_

_El centinela tragó saliva y comenzó a buscar respuestas…¿Quién había cambiado los cepillos y con qué intención?...estaba dispuesto a interrogar a Blair cuando un sobre resaltó en el cajón que tenía abierto. Era una carta con firma y sello muy conocido..._

"_**Querido James"**_

_**Te conozco bien y sé que ya te habrás notado de que este no es el mismo cepillo para el cabello que ha estado bajo tu propiedad antes. Sé que tienes el ceño fruncido preguntándote qué hace este objeto aquí y qué pasó con el anterior…Pues bien, voy a contarte los hechos y tú sacarás tus propias conclusiones.**_

_**Hoy llegué a tu apartamento y conocí a Blair…mi nieto. No voy a contarte los detalles de mi visita que fue bastante…inusual y créeme que pensé que después de la charla que tuve con tu hijo ya nada podría sorprenderme esa tarde…pero al ver la cara desencajada de mi chofer supe que estaba equivocado.**_

_**Pablo sostenía en su mano un grueso cepillo de madera que, según él, había caído del cielo justo en el preciso momento en que se aparcaba frente tu apartamento. Yo tampoco lo podía creer pero el parabrisas quebrado era fiel evidencia que decía la verdad.**_

_**Llegué a mi oficina, pensando en qué debía hacer con el cepillito quebrado y se me ocurrió una idea. Le pedí a mi secretaria que me llevara a una tienda de damas a compara un cepillo igual al tuyo. Milly debe pensar que me volví loco por querer una cosa tan grande, tomando en cuenta mi escaso cabello!**_

_**Quiero que lo aceptes como una humilde colaboración a la educación de mi nieto (Porque no creas que pienso que lo usas para peinarte James)**_

_**Supuse que te sería de utilidad y tomando en cuenta que ahora lo tienes en la mano, pues creo que acerté con mi obsequio.**_

_**Bien, me despido con un sabor amargo en la boca sabiendo que este es el primer regalo que ofrezco al alienígena que usó sus poderes sobrenaturales para robarme el corazón y que amo como si fuera mi nieto verdadero.**_

_**Pd. No seas tan duro con él… es un gran chico aunque a veces demuestre lo contrario.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**W.E.**_


	23. ¿Feliz cumpleaños Blair?

**OTRA ABURRIDA NOTA DE AUTOR:**

**Ahhhh!...como me hubiese gustado iniciar este capítulo diciendo algo como: **

"_Después aquella tormentosa noche, las cosas se volvieron rutinarias y aburridas para cada uno de nuestros protagonistas. El aire de paz inundó Cascada como si el sol con su majestuoso brillo hubiese despejando todo rastro de enojo, frustración o resentimiento. _

_William y Jim arreglaron sus diferencias, comprendieron que lo importante es reconocer los errores propios y perdonar los ajenos. El magnate Ellison dejó sus negocios para dedicarse por entero a disfrutar de la vida en casa. Ahora viven todos juntos como una verdadera familia en las afueras de Cascada. _

_Blair al fin maduró convirtiéndose desde ese día, en el modelo del "hijo perfecto". Con mucho esfuerzo y perseverancia se ganó el perdón de su abuelo, quien ahora se encuentra totalmente orgulloso de su nieto._

_Hoy en día, Dylan Smith es una persona honorable y no queda rastro de su prepotencia y altivez e incluso podría contarse ahora como uno de los más leales amigos de Blair"... _

**Ehhhhh, disculpen el brote de dulzura que me acompaña este día, pero es que amanecí sentimental y pues pensé en lo bonito que sería la vida si aplicáramos el esquema de "TODOS FELICES POR SIEMPRE"…Uhmmm…¿Eso realmente existe?...Uhmmm…por lo menos en esta serie no!...Pero que conste que no es que su servidora sea una persona sádica sino mas bien realista!...y en mi realidad ninguno de los personajes es perfecto, así que en este capítulo nos encontraremos con un Blair que se comporta como…como…como el mismo Blair de siempre **(lo cual es peligroso)**, con un Dylan que seguirá con sus estupideces y hasta Jim meterá la pata a lo grande, pero no se sorprendan que eso es parte del diario vivir. **

**Todos cometemos errores y aunque intentemos huir de ellos, un día el pasado nos alcanza y nos cobra caro nuestro silencio. Esa fue una lección que William aprendió esa noche en aquel estrecho y oscuro pasillo… **

La tenue luz de la linterna que William sujetaba en su mano derecha iluminaba vagamente el lugar. La tormenta continuaba cayendo sin tregua mientras los gritos de Jim hacían resonar los oídos de los todos.

**-Señor Sandburg, Señor Smith**…El detective habló con voz dura y fría mientras hacía rechinar los dientes y tanto Blair como Dylan guardaron silencio de inmediato…**Les sugiero que ambos cierren la boca, si no quieren cenar de pie!...**

William sonrió de lado ante la advertencia de James y Pablo contuvo el aire estremeciéndose un poco ante la vibra de autoridad que Jim reflejaba en su voz.

Ninguno de los alocados adolescentes deseo tentar su suerte y desaparecieron de inmediato tras la puerta principal del apartamento.

El atrofiado chofer habló un poco lento, aún no había recuperado el aire que Blair sacó tan violentamente de su pobre estómago…-_Le agradezco la invitación a cenar Señor pero no creo que sea una buena idea... _

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí James?...**La voz grave del Sr. Ellison se dirigió a su hijo, aunque en seguida desvió su cabeza y se enfocó en su chofer que se frotaba el estómago disimuladamente**…¿Pablo te encuentras bien?**

-_Si, si Señor Ellison, estoy bien no se preocupe por mí._

_-__**Yo aún insisto en que debo llevarlo a un hospital…**_El centinela dijo notando los jadeos del hombres.

**-¿Al hospital?...**La voz de William sonaba un poco alarmada**..¿Pero por qué?**

Jim simplemente suspiró pensando en la mejor manera de explicarle al magnate Ellison que su nuevo nieto enterró su linda cabecita rizada en el cuerpo de su chofer en un intento frustrado de fuga.

Pablo pareció notar la incomodidad en el rostro del que debía ser el hijo de su jefe. El caballero llevaba un par de años al servicio de la familia y nunca había visto al detective en persona.

_-¿Usted debe ser el detective James Ellison?..._preguntó en tono respetuoso antes de que Jim comenzara a hablar nuevamente.

**-**_**Si…si soy yo y puede llamarme Jim.**_

_- Un placer conocerlo Jim…¿Todo está bien por aquí?...La tormenta tiene a toda la ciudad en un caos…_Pablo comentó como si preguntase a William por la urgencia de trasladar al casi moribundo "Jimmy" a la clínica.

William captó la indirecta…-**Bueno…es que…**

Pablo sonrió a su jefe…_ -No se preocupe señor Ellison, me alegra que todos estén bien y si mis servicios ya no son necesarios por el momento yo me retiro…_

_-_**Por favor Pablo acompáñanos a cenar…**La voz del Sr. Ellison distaba de sonar como el acostumbrado timbre usado para ordenar…mas bien parecía una petición de súplica que Pablo no pudo rechazar.

_-Si claro, será un honor acompañarles y si me lo permiten me gustaría arreglar un poco mi ropa, la lluvia es tan fuerte que…_

_**-Si claro, puede usar el cuarto de baño…**_Jim interrumpió las explicaciones del empapado y mallugado caballero…_** Blair o Dylan podría señalarle donde está.**_

**-Si es que ese par de mocosos no se han asesinado entre ellos todavía…**William agregó en un tonoserio mientras ofrecía su linterna a Pablo…**En cuyo caso nos avisas porque será necesario contactar servicios fúnebres. **

El chofer sonrió ante el comentario aunque el semblante tenso de su jefe le indicó que no estaba bromeando y con un gesto de agradecimiento, tomó la linterna y entró al apartamento dejando al clan Ellison en completa soledad y oscuridad.

Este era el momento que William había planeado por meses, aunque claro, se imaginó un escenario muy diferente pero por lo menos agradeció al destino que la oscuridad mantuviese en secreto los ojos de James…aún no se sentía capaz de sostener la profunda mirada de su hijo…tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar en ellos…¿Resentimiento?...¿Dolor?...¿Enojo?...o quizá una combinación de todo.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio -**¿Te sientes mejor James?...**William preguntó con un tono indescifrable de voz.

Jim tomó su tiempo en contestar, analizaba a profundidad la situación haciendo uso de sus agudos sentidos. Para el centinela se hizo evidente que el anciano había cambiado… trece años no pasan en vano y el tiempo no había sido generoso con el "todo poderoso Ellison".

Su oído percibía el acelerado pulso del caballero y su nariz casi podía oler el nerviosismo mezclado con lo que parecía ser residuos de jabón de baño…y para completar su examen, la luz regresó iluminando el pasillo dejando al gran William Ellison bajo el escáner total de un centinela experto…Jim sabía que su padre, el valiente magnate de Cascada, tenía miedo.

La mirada dura del detective era para temblar...por más que quiso controlar sus emociones el recuerdo de aquel día en que negó a sí mismo ser un Ellison volvió a su mente con la fuerza de todos aquellos años de soledad en los que Jim creyó que su padre se había olvidado de su existencia.

-_**¿Ahora te importa saber si me siento "mejor"?...**_Reclamó sin poder detener en sus palabras el efecto de amargura pura.

William, quien al igual que su hijo fue reconocido por su carácter terco, tomó el valor suficiente para alzar sus ojos y contestar voz sincera…** -James sé que no puedo borrar todo lo que ocurrió aquel día…créeme que no ha pasado un año sin que me arrepienta de lo que les hice, pero en ese momento pensé que actuaba de la mejor manera, solo quería protegerte… **

_**-¿Protegerme de quien?¿De ella?...já si no fuera porque he pasado un día terrible me estaría riendo de tus bromas!**_

Si el reclamo sarcástico de su hijo le afectó, William no lo demostró y optó por contestar con un seco…**No es broma James, siempre me he preocupado por ti.**

_**-Uhhh!...Pues fuiste un experto disimulando tu preocupación todos estos años laaaargos!**_

**-¿Y tú James, alguna vez pensaste en mí durante estos laaaaargos años?**

En un inicio Jim no supo cómo responder a eso…mentiría si dijese que durante sus noches de soledad, el magnate no apareció entre sus recuerdos…pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo abiertamente…_**Tu mismo me pediste que te olvidara…¿Recuerdas?**_

-**¿Y desde cuando obedeces mis órdenes?...no creo que hayas cambiado mucho desde tu adolescencia y estoy seguro que sigues siendo más testarudo que mi nieto Blair!**

_**-¿Blair?...¿Tu nieto?...**_El detective no dejaba de maravillarse sobre la forma tan práctica y espontánea en que su padre parecía aceptar al nuevo miembro de la familia.

_**-**_**Si. Me refiero al mocoso irrespetuoso que aunque posee un coeficiente de genio, es incapaz de controlar su boca, que tiene la más tierna mirada de cachorro apaleado que he visto en muchos años y que parece ser el más íntimo enemigo del heredero Smith. Ese Blair. Mi nieto…¿Acaso conoces a otro con esa descripción?**

**-**_**No señor,**_ _**afortunadamente solo conozco a un chico que llena todos esos requisitos…**_Para Jim fue casi imposible evitar que sus labios se curvaran al escuchar la acertada descripción de su inocente muchachito…

**-Menos mal!...estaba empezando a preocuparme de que Blair tuviese un gemelo…¿Te imaginas dos Blair en nuestro mundo?...Dios nos libre de semejante catástrofe!...** William comentó con naturalidad mientras observó con satisfacción que su hijo empezaba a relajarse aunque sea un poco. Blair se convirtió en un terreno libre de minas donde ambos Ellison podían transitar confiados.

_**-**_ _**¿Cómo se conocieron?**_

-**Fue una casualidad**…**yo vine a buscarte al apartamento y pues me lo topé frente a la puerta, hablamos un poco y después de unos cuantos inconvenientes me contó que te habías convertido en su tutor temporal.**

**-**_**¿Unos cuantos inconvenientes?...¿Podrías ser más específico por favor?**_...James preguntó con cautela midiendo la respuesta.

-**Si…podría…pero no voy hacerlo…**William respondió con naturalidad y antes de que Jim reclamara añadió…**Considero que lo pasó esta tarde es algo entre mi nieto y yo…**

**-**_**¡Pero yo soy el tutor del mocoso, no puedes ocultarme cosas de su vida!**_

William miraba a su hijo con un brillo divertido en sus ojos pensando en que el destino tiene maneras muy eficaces de vengarse…**-James te has convertido en el padre de un adolescente y de lo único que puedes estar seguro, es de que te ocultará muchas cosas de su vida…lo sé por experiencia…**agregó con un tono pausado que hizo a Jim enrojecer un poco.

**-**_**¿por lo menos vas a decirme de qué hablaron?**_

_**-**_**Bueno, me contó un poco de su vida anterior y…**

**-¿Te mencionó cómo nos conocimos?**

_**-**_**Me dijo que estuvo involucrado en un asalto a una tienda y también que…**

_**-¿Te contó que me salvó la vida?**_

William movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación y luego preguntó**…¿Fue por eso que decidiste cuidar de él?**

_**-No…la verdad es algo complicado de explicar…**_

**-Bueno es una suerte que tenga tiempo disponible y aunque no lo creas aún cuento con un buen oído por si quieres desahogarte… **

El detective estuvo tentado a darse un pellizco_…¿William Ellison dispuesto a escuchar?..._Deben ser los efectos de la tormenta o que el apocalipsis está cerca, pero fuera lo que fuere, no estaba con deseos de abrir su corazón a su padre…por lo menos no esta noche…

_-__**¿Hace cuanto estás en Cascada?...**_ Jim preguntó para cambiar el tema..._**¿Steve vino contigo**_**?...**

**-Llegué ayer por la tarde, tenía unos asuntos que atender, algo de suma importancia…**William comentó sin brindar muchos detalles…**por cierto este es mi nuevo número telefónico**…dijo extendiendo una tarjeta a su hijo…**y** **respecto a** **Steve, creo que estará aquí para navidad…a menos que se entere que tiene un sobrino!**

**-**_**Uhmmm…creo que esto algo que preferiría mantener lejos de mi hermano…**_Contestó con tono descuidado, guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo.

_**-**_**Pero…**_**¿**_**Por qué?...te aseguro que Steve estará feliz de conocer a Blair, es más, te apuesto que lo convertirá en su compinche de travesuras!...**

_**-Y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa!...Blair ya se mete en suficientes líos solo!**_

**-Si en eso tienes razón, escogiste como hijo al niño más problemático del continente! **

Jim continuaba sorprendiéndose…¿William y Blair habían pasado una tarde juntos o todo un año?...le sería extremadamente difícil adivinar lo que pasó entre las paredes de su apartamento ese día, aunque basado en los fragmentos de conversaciones que obtuvo en estado de "coma"…tenía dos cosas bien claras….La primera era que Blair se no se cohibió ante la imponente presencia del magnate e hizo una o varias trastadas… y la segunda era que William le había castigado…Lo que todavía no entendía era por qué su padre no estaba poniendo quejas y gritando maldiciones contra el mocoso endemoniado que ahora era su nieto.

_**-Uhmmm…entonces debo entender que no tienes ninguna queja que darme sobre el comportamiento de mi hijo…**_El detective intentaba recoger mas información.

**-Uffffffff…**William soltó un bufido socarrón…**Vamos James, nos conoces a ambos...**

**-**_**Y por esa razón es que me extraña que Blair aún esté vivo!**_

William reflexionó un poco y si debía admitir que estuvo tentado a arrancarle a Blair el pellejo un par de veces esa tarde…**- Hacer rabiar a un Ellison y sobrevivir con todas sus extremidades completas!...Si, esa es una hazaña digna de admirar para un quinceañero!...**

_**-Parece que Blair causó una fuerte impresión en ti…**_

_**-**_**Y creo que yo también en él…**_sobretodo en su nalga derecha…_William agregó en un tono más bajo aunque para Jim fue más que suficiente para captar a qué se refería.

El detective volvió a su postura militar y habló en un tono seco pero respetuoso… **-**_**Sospecho que Blair no fue un anfitrión muy hospitalario contigo esta tarde…y si deseas mantener todo el asunto en secreto respeto tu decisión pero quiero aclararte que a partir de hoy, si tienes algo que tratar con Blair, por insignificante que sea debes informarme primero...te garantizo que yo sabré como ponerlo en cintura.**_

Es probable que no fuese la intención de nuestro centinela sonar intimidante pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo…en este momento no era James Ellison el que hablaba con William Ellison, en este momento Jim se comportó como una fiera protegiendo a su cachorro de un posible enemigo.

El anciano captó la advertencia y asistió resignado…parece que ganarse la confianza de su hijo no sería tan fácil como lo imaginó antes.

Jim soltó un suspiro y continúo hablando…_-__** Blair es un chico que ha sufrido mucho, en el tiempo que ha vivido en mi apartamento nunca he visto a su madre o algún otro familiar…así que yo soy el único que tiene a su lado para protegerle, puedes pensar que soy un idiota pero quiero a ese mocoso y…**_

_**-**_**Y el también te quiere a ti…**William interrumpió sintiendo una mezcla de orgullo y envidia por el cariño que Jim y Blair se demostraban uno al otro…**Me lo dijo…o más bien dicho me lo gritó con todo sus pulmones esta tarde…**

**-**_**Si…suele ser muy expresivo cuando desea dar a conocer su opinión…pero te aseguro que es un buen chico…**_

**-Si lo sé, estoy consciente de que posee un muy ingenioso y maquiavélico cerebro, pero igual tiene un enorme corazón y…**

**-…**_**y una boca irrespetuosa y una manía de agitar sus manos y su cuerpo como si estuviera pisando un hormiguero!**_

-**James, quiero decirte que no me interesan las razones por las que decidiste traer a Blair bajo tu cuidado…solo quiero decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo…**Jim iba a hablar pero William levantó su brazo para detenerlo**…No te preocupes James, no voy a interferir con tu autoridad, simplemente quiero que sepas ésta vez SI estaré ahí cuando me necesites ya sea para ayudarte o simplemente escuchar tus quejas cuando Blair se salte tus toques de queda, te cuelgue el teléfono, te saque a empujones de su cuarto…**El rostro de Jim se iba poniendo verde con cada comentario…**Uhmm…es más, creo que me compraré una cámara para filmar tu cara cada vez que el chico te mande al infierno y te diga: "NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA"…**William imitó casi a la perfección el tono quejumbroso de Blair y los ojos de James se abrieron a lo grande…

_**-Parece que estas disfrutando de mis futuros corajes paternales…**_

**-Ohhh si y voy a disfrutar mucho diciéndote "te lo dije" jajaja**

_**-¿Y cuando se supone que yo veré las cosas un con tanta diversión como tú?**_

**-jajajaja… hasta que tengas nietos, veras que resulta divertido ver la pelea desde las graderías…**

**-**_**Si es que llego a conocer mis nietos y Blair no me mata de una cólera antes de llegar a los cuarenta…**_

_**-**_**Sobrevivirás te lo aseguro…lo sé por…**

_**-Experiencia…**_El centinela terminó la frase luciendo un semblante un poco más relajado…_**e igual por experiencia es que te digo que dudo que tu nieto amanezca vivo después de la conversación que tenemos pendiente…**_

_**-Oye ten un poco de paciencia, el niño ha tenido uno de los peores días de su vida y además acabo de conocerlo, no quiero quedarme sin nieto tan pronto!**_

_**- Te aseguro que no voy a matarlo…aunque…Es probable que tengas que visitarlo en su habitación hasta que cumpla los treinta, pero tendrás muchos años más para disfrutar de sus locuras...por cierto creo que es buena idea ver si Dylan sigue vivo todavía…**_Jim comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su apartamento mientras William sonrío ante el comentario…era la primera vez que sonreía plenamente en tanto tiempo…aunque internamente sabía que las palabras de James no eran del todo ciertas.

-**James…**El anciano llamó tocando el hombro de Jim que se volteó extrañado…**Sé que nunca olvidaras lo que pasó, pero…¿Podrías perdonarme?...**preguntó apretando un poco más el hombro de su sorprendido hijo.

-_** No…no puedo perdonarte**_…Jim habló suave sabiendo que su padre no esperaba esa respuesta…_** simplemente no estoy preparado para hacerlo, así que vamos a cenar y hablaremos de eso más tarde…cuando…cuando…**_Los sentidos de Jim se activaron y su boca comenzó a tartamudear…

William soltó el hombro de Jim y bajó su cabeza…** -sé que no deseas recordar un pasado tan doloroso James pero el tiempo no es mi mejor amigo estos días…así que ¿Cuándo?...**

**-**_**Cuando ese par de mocosos no estén por quemar mi apartamento!...**_El centinela gritó mientrascorríaasustado al detectar con sus agudos sentidos el inconfundible hedor a tela quemada…

Cuando Jim abandonaba el pasillo, William le miró con nostalgia_…¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que Jimmy te perdonaría viejo tonto?_...El anciano pensó mientras se tomaba unos segundos para correr tras su hijo…tenía que limpiar sus lágrimas primero.

Era casi de madrugada pero el sol mañanero aún no asomaba su nariz por la ciudad de Cascada y nuestro centinela llevaba dos horas repitiendo en su mente cada una de las palabras que cruzó con su padre en aquel pasillo…fue su primera conversación civilizada en mucho pero mucho tiempo y además algunas frases le habían dejado un mal presentimiento.

Jim dio su décimo suspiro mientras trató de poner un stop a sus pensamientos y deseó olvidar muchos de los acontecimientos ocurridos esa noche…aunque observando la mancha negra que ahora adornaba la mesa del comedor supo que le sería imposible ignorar alguno que otro incidente.

Era predecible insólita_ no-cena_ tuviera secuelas. Una de ellas fue el insomnio que afectó a todos…bueno casi a todos porque al final, el único que durmió dos horas seguidas fue Blair…y eso solo porque Jim lo estaba acunando en sus brazos!

Después de la tremenda cepillada, el pequeño Sandburg había quedado exhausto, adolorido y llorando mares de arrepentimiento. Jim le consoló hasta calmó sus llanto y recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, Blair se quedó dormido. El hombre no tuvo corazón para despertarle y simplemente le dejó dormir aunque su espalda le pasara después la factura…

Ya llevaba dos horas en esa incómoda posición y el cuerpo del centinela comenzó a reclamarle…_¿Ya estás por regresar del país de los sueños jefe?..._se preguntómientras el silencio casi reinaba en el apartamento…y digo "casi" porque los ronquidos y suspiros ocasionales del quinceañero eran abundantes. Media hora más y ahora el estómago de Blair se unía a la orquesta. Ese peculiar sonido hizo que Jim decidiera que era el momento de que su angelito dormilón comiera un poco.

El día iba avanzando y el detective se puso en pie para colocar a su hijo boca abajo en el sofá de la sala, luego comenzó una rutina de varios estiramientos para relajar un poco su adolorido cuerpo.

Aunque el movimiento no fue brusco, el chico abrió los ojos de inmediato y comenzó a murmurar maldiciones entre bostezos y susurros, Jim lo escuchaba presintiendo que la charla que tendría esa mañana con el gruñón y malhumorado adolescente, sería más frustrante que el dolor agudo que recorría su columna vertebral…

No es que Jim fuese vidente o algo así, pero su instinto le aseguró que los días venideros no serían nada, nada, nada, pero nada agradable.

…

Mientras tanto, en la lujosa mansión Ellison, William se encontraba solo en su habitación fingiendo dormir mientras sus pensamientos jugueteaban como niños hiperactivos en su cerebro. Habían pasado varias horas desde que dejó el apartamento de James.

La tarde anterior, había llegado a ese edificio, armado con mil argumentos que lograran la tan deseada reconciliación padre-hijo y recordaba lo confiado que se sentía de lograr su propósito. En ese momento hubiese apostado la mitad de su fortuna a que para el final del día, ambos estarían sentados tomando un café y riéndose de lo lindo…era cierto que hacía tantos años que no se veían y sabía que las cosas podrían resultar un poco difíciles para los dos bandos….pero jamás visualizó la catástrofe que se le venía encima.

El anciano aún no entendía los cambios del destino…nunca se imaginó que en vez de celebrar una acogedora cena junto a su hijo y a su nieto, esa noche terminaría abrazando y consolando al hijo del congresista Smith mientras compartían una pizza en una cafetería cercana.

William caminó hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación y vio como el sol fue resurgiendo con lentitud. En ese momento sintió el peso de su noche de desvelo y llegó a la conclusión de que ya era demasiado viejo para tantas sorpresas…uhmmm no… mejor dicho, William llegó a la conclusión que ya era demasiado viejo para enfrentarse a un chico majadero que le había provocado una jaqueca de los mil demonios.

Dejando de lado sus dolencias físicas, comenzó a planificar mentalmente cada evento de su agenda y se aseguró de incluir una visita casual a la estación policial.

**-Este día será mejor que ayer…**Se dijo a sí mismo teniendo una fuerte sospecha de lo contrario

…

En el estudio de los Smith, las cosas eran muy diferentes…bueno, el insomnio también afectó a Dylan pero a diferencia de William y Jim, el chico rubio invirtió sus horas de desvelo en algo más que pensar. Planificó cautelosamente su venganza.

Por más que el orgulloso Smith lo negase, las palabras de Blair le hirieron un poco…o para ser exactos, le destrozaron el alma…nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillado.

William le aconsejó que ignorase los comentarios inapropiados de Blair, el anciano había sido muy amable y hasta le invitó a cenar…pero se necesitaba por lo menos una docena de milagros y que el presidente Obama en persona sirviera de mediador para que el Smith perdonase a Blair.

Dylan dio otro sorbo al café que sostenía en su mano, en otras circunstancias estaría tomando una cerveza pero hoy necesitaba tener su mente bien clara y centrada. Tenía su laptop, un expediente de la universidad, una libreta con números telefónicos, fotos y muchos otros papeles tirados sobre el escritorio. No solo iba a golpear a Sandburg donde más le dolía, sino también iba a asegurarse que su enemigo no volviera a levantarse.

El sol ya brillaba con fuerza cuando el muchacho dio por finalizada su tarea y se vistió con jeans, una camisa negra y cubrió su brillante cabellera rubia con una gorra…era hora de comenzar el juego.

Dylan salió de su casa muy temprano esa mañana con una malévola sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y fue el único de nuestros protagonistas en pensar que las futuras semanas serían verdaderamente emocionantes.

…

Blair despertó sin saber ni qué hora era, ni por qué diablos se encontraba en el sofá…pero cuando intentó sentarse, encontró un pequeño detalle del que estaba totalmente seguro… su padre había asesinado su trasero y él cargaba un cadáver en su parte baja de la espalda..

_-¡Ouchhh duele, duele, duele!..¿Cómo carajos encontró Jim ese maldito cepillo?...seguro que el detective tiene contactos hasta en el infierno y el mismo Lucifer se lo mandó por correo!...¿Por qué no se me ocurrió quemarlo?!... _

**-Sé que aún es muy temprano pero parece que tu estómago recordó que no has comido… ¿Deseas que te prepare una ensalada jefe?...**Con voz serena Jim interrumpió el monólogo de su hijo.

_-Uhmmm…no…._Un adormitado Blair respondió con enojo a su "cama" provisional.

**-¿Qué tal cereal y leche?**

_-Uhmmm…no._

**¿Deseas que recaliente el pollo?**

_**-**__Uhmmm…no._

_**-Entonces dime ¿qué es lo que deseas?**_

_-Deseo ser mayor de edad y olvidar todo lo que pasó anoche, deseo que el idiota de Smith se vaya de pesca al triangulo de las bermudas…Ahhhhhh y por último desearía poder dormir boca arriba sin que me duela el trasero!_

Jim miró divertido a la maraña de rizos que se agitaban tras el sillón…_**-Ohhh es una lástima que yo sea tu padre y no el hada de los deseos!...**_Comentó en son de broma…

_-Si es una lástima…en serio creo que lucirías de lo más lindo con un vestido azul marino, zapatos de tacón y collares en el pescuezo…_

_**-¿Qué dijiste?...**_

_-Ehhhh…que me encantaría desayunar ensalada de pepino, un poco de jamón y también algo de queso._

_**-Ok…descansa un rato mas mientras voy a la cocina…después de desayunar quiero que conversemos un rato…**_ Esta vez el tono de Jim fue un poco más serio…_**ahhhh y te recomiendo que elimines tus comentarios sarcásticos jefe, sobre todo porque tu trasero aún continúa en coma… **_dejando la "inocente" advertencia flotando en el aire, caminó rumbo a la cocina mientras Blair soltó un frustrado pujido y hundió su hermosa cabecita rizada tras los cojines del sofá, por alguna razón presentía que estas semanas no tendrían ni una pizca de diversión.

El detective estaba al teléfono mientras Blair se paraba frente al desayunador mordisqueando una rebana de jamón, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara para no hacer frente al odioso día que le esperaba.

Jim apareció media hora después, muy guapo y terminando de abotonarse la camisa. Luego se plantó en el desayunador a tomar una taza de café. Blair continuó comiendo sin levantar su vista.

**-¿Cuántas clases tienes hoy jefe?**

**-**_Solo dos pero igual debo ponerme al tanto de todas las tareas asignadas mientras estaba suspendido, así que estaré en casa hasta la hora de la cena…_El chico respondió de un solo aire.

-**Me parece bien…**Jim dijo con naturalidad, dando otro sorbo a su cafecito y Blair comenzaba a sonreír cuando el detective añadió…**Hoy cenaremos a las 17:00 hrs…**

**-**_¿Qué?...Pero si a esa hora ni siquiera tengo hambre!_

**-Puedes comer después pero igual quiero tu trasero en casa a las 17:00 hrs y no me importa si tienes hambre o no!**

_**-**__Jim no seas irracional!...tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad!_

_-_**Lo sé…ya he llamado al profesor Walters esta mañana y me dijo que te ayudará con los ensayos perdidos todos los días por la tarde. Ya fijamos el horario, así que no te preocupes, no te atrasarás en tus tareas universitarias, ni en tus deberes hogareños…**Esta última palabra desató la curiosidad de Blair que casi tuvo miedo de preguntar…

-_¿Deberes hogareños?_

-**Te asignaré una mesada y trabajaras en casa hasta pagar el celular que quebraste y la gabardina que quemaste. Realizaras tareas adicionales como aspirar los muebles, mantener impecable la cocina, limpiar los sanitarios, sacar la basura…**Mientras Jim añadía cosas a la lista los ojos de Blair se pusieron rojos de cólera…

_**-**__¿Y por casualidad no quiere que también te haga masajes en los pies y frote cada noche tu espalda hasta que te duermas?_

_**-**_**No…pero podrías lavar mi ropa interior si lo deseas**_**...**_

_-¡Puag!..Eso sería asqueroso!_

**-Jajajaja, entonces mejor mantén a raya tu sarcasmo hijo!…**

_-Pero entiéndeme Jim…¿cómo te sentirías si el Sr. Ellison te tratara como un esclavo durante una semana?_

La boca de Jim mostraba una maligna sonrisa…**-En realidad jefe**…dijo apoyando sus codos sobre el desayunador mientras topaba frente a frente con su hijo…**Estarás castigado por tres semanas…**

Blair se alejó de la cocina agitando sus brazos…_ ¡No, no, no, ni en tus sueños, ni en tus pesadillas James Ellison yo no voy a ser tu sirvienta por tres semanas!...Debe haber otra forma!_

**-Lo siento Blair pero no se trata de solucionar las cosas de la manera que te salga más cómoda…se trata de que asumas las consecuencias de tus actos y aprendas la lección…**

_**-**__Pero eres injusto, yo ya aprendí mi lección!...Por si ya lo olvidaste me pegaste con esa maldita cosa ayer…_Blair señaló el cepillo que aún se encontraba sobre la mesa

**-Yo no lo he olvidado pero parece que tú si!...**

_-Pero es que…_

-**Ya basta** **Blair!...**Jim se había cabreado**…no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, te quiero en casa hoy a las cinco en punto y pobre de ti si llegas un segundo tarde. **

Blair echaba chispas…_-Así que esto es el fin de la conversación mi querido y comprensivo padre…_Dijo con un tono sarcástico…

**-Cuidado con tu boca jefe que mi paciencia es muy corta hoy…**

_-Já y cuando ha sido larga!...desde que te conozco te la pasas enojado!_

**-Mira quién habla la reencarnación pacífica de Gandhi!**

_-Por lo menos yo tengo la excusa de ser un adolescente y tú ya eres un adulto!_

-**Exacto!...y por esa razón tu simplemente obedeces!..**.**Fin del asunto…**Jim dijo acercándose a la puerta…**y mejor me voy antes de que en realidad termines sobre mis rodillas!…**Dicho esto Jim salió del apartamento pero en lugar de marcharse, comenzó a caminar en círculos en el pasillo…necesitaba calmarse o mataría al primero que se le apareciera en frente.

Y mientras Jim parecía una de esas fieras enjauladas, Blair se convirtió en canguro y empezó a brincar como si estuviera aplastando hormigas en el suelo…aunque en realidad se imaginó saltando sobre el cuello de su adorado tutor…

_**-¡Policía**__…_salto…_**calculador**_…Salto…_**dictador**__…_salto…_**amargado!...Grrrrrrrr!...¿Cuál es su problema?...¿Padece de dolor en el colon, amebas o algo así?**_

Blair dejó sus brinquitos y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo y tragarse todos los insultos que deseaba gritar y que estaban atorados junto con la bilis en su garganta.

_**-¡Tres estúpidas semanas trabajando como un elfo doméstico!...**_gritó cerrando con fuerza la puerta del refrigerador y contemplando el calendario que se había caído al suelo se dio cuenta de otro pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle…_**Maldita sea Sandburg!...¡pasarás castigado el día de tu cumpleaños!...**_

Segundos después, en el pasillo, la fiera detuvo sus giros en seco mientras en su cerebro estallaba lo equivalente a una bomba nuclear...

**CAPITULO 17 (parte I)**

"**¿FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BLAIR?"**

La estación policial se encontraba tan congestionada como siempre, el desfile de policías y detenidos era muy normal desde tempranas horas en la mañana, así que los gritos, regaños y peleas flotaban en el aire haciendo que a todos en la oficina se le enchinaran los nervios…a todos menos a cierto personaje que estaba con la mirada perdida en el espacio y el cerebro casi calcinado de tanto pensar. Habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida que parecía como si el destino (o la escritora) estuviese empeñado en volverlo loco!...todavía tenía tantas dudas rezagadas y para colmo ahora no sabía qué carajos debía hacer con su futuro quinceañero.

Llevaba una hora…o quizá dos, Jugueteando con una tarjetita entre sus dedos pero este asunto no parecía tener otra salida, así que con una mueca de disgusto se dispuso hacer una llamada.

_**-**__**¿Aló?**_

**-Uhmmm…buenos días...Ehhh…soy…soy James…**

_**-Ohhh, Buenos días James…¿Cómo está todo?**_

_**-**_**Todo está estupendo…**_(Traducción: todo está patas arriba y no sé cómo demonios enderezarlo!) _

_-__**Excelente noticia…Entonces dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?...**__(Traducción: ¡Mentiroso!...Déjate de cuentos y dime por qué suenas tan preocupado)_

_**-**_**Ehhh…bueno…¿Podrías venir a la estación?...me gustaría hablarte de algo pero si estas muy ocupado…yo lo entenderé…**_(Traducción: necesito un consejo urgente, haz lo imposible por cancelar lo que tengas que hacer y ven aquí ahora!)_

_**-Bueno, la secretaria me informó que no tengo pendientes esta mañana…**__(Traducción: No te preocupes ya le dije a Milly que mandara al demonio todas mis citas para hoy)_

**-Es una suerte…bueno quizá nos veamos en un par de horas? o tal vez para almorzar?…**_(Traducción: ¿podrías venir en unos quince minutos?)_

-_**Uhmm…haré todo lo posible para llegar antes del mediodía, ya sabes el tráfico**_**…**_(Traducción: estaré ahí de inmediato!) _

**-Bien…te lo agradezco…adiós.**

**-**_**Hasta pronto James…**_

William colgó el teléfono y comenzó a sonreír como loco atrayendo la mirada de varias personas del lugar. Cuando al fin logró calmarse, llamó a la mesera y pidió otra taza de café y algo de comer mientras se acomodaba relajadamente en su asiento, no había prisa… llevaba casi toda la mañana pensando en una excusa decente para visitar a su hijo y ahora lo único que debía hacer era esperar y hacer tiempo, después de todo, la estación policial estaba a solo cinco cuadras de aquella pintoresca cafetería donde "casualmente" decidió desayunar hoy.

Una hora despúes después el Sr. Ellison apareció frente al escritorio del detective comentando sobre el escaso tráfico vehicular de esa mañana. El centinela estaba con la mente tan revuelta que ni siquiera notó que su padre llevaba impregnado el olor de sus pastelitos de carne favoritos.

Después de que el anciano logró sentarse, me preguntó con curiosidad mal disimulada…**¿Asumo que mi nieto aún está vivo verdad?**

Jim sonrió de medio lado…**Tan vivo, enojado y adolorido como un adolescente puede estar después de un llamado de atención al estilo Ellison…**

**-Ohhhh…**William no pudo evitar hacer una mueca…**Entonces supongo que Blair estrenó mi regalo…**

**-Si…**Jim respondió en tono culpable y doloroso, pero al ver la graciosa mirada que se formó en el rostro del anciano…**Y no te atrevas a decir "te lo dije"**

William levantó sus manos como en señal de rendimiento**…Mi boca está sellada…**

El detective gruñó y con tono seco directo al grano…-**Blair cumplirá quince años muy pronto y… **

_**-Lo sé…**_William interrumpió la plática de James…_**creo que será dentro de unos de días ¿Verdad?**_

-**Si…justo el próximo miércoles…pero cómo...**

_**-Blair mismo me lo dijo...**_El ancianorespondió anticipadamente la pregunta de su hijo.

**-Uhmm…bueno pues es caso es que yo…yo…lo había olvidado…**Jim tenía cara de haber cometido un pecado mortal.

_**- Ya veo…pero aún estas a tiempo de rectificar tu error…¿cuál es el problema?**_

**-¡Que no sé qué hacer!**

William miró unos segundos al detective con semblante desconcertado, en ocasiones Jim le daba la impresión de ser un padre experto pero en otras…_**Ehhh…yo no soy un genio pero creo…creo que lo lógico es hacer una fiesta para celebrar al cumpleañero…**_

-**¿Una fiesta?...uhmmm…bueno tal vez una reunión, algo sencillo solo entre nosotros...**

_**-pero…¿que tal si Blair quiere invitar a sus amigos?**_

_**-**_**Bueno pero yo solo conozco a Tom…**Jim descansó su espalda en la silla y pensativo agregó…**y también a Neal…**

_**-Esa es una lista muy corta, por cierto, ¿Invitaras a Dylan?**_

El detective se tensó de inmediato ante la sencilla pregunta…**Lo he pensado mucho…¿Crees que debo invitarlo?**

**-Uhmmm…creo que sí, además Blair ya será un año mayor, merece nuestra confianza de que está madurando y se comportará ¿No?**

Ambos caballeros se vieron fijamente uno al otro… **"La fiesta será un desastre"…**comentaron los Ellison en coro y si no estuvieran tan estresados es probable que hasta se hubiesen reído.

_**-Buen creo que**_ _**yo me encargo de contactar a ese chico Tomás y tú a Neal y a Dylan.**_

**-Si llamaré a Peter de inmediato tal vez puedan venir todos.**

_**-También te ofrezco usar mi casa, ya sabes así no tu apartamento no correrá peligro de ser destruido en plena celebración y podemos darle a Blair una gran sorpresa…**_

El centinela percibió el cambio en los latidos del corazón de William al hacer ésta petición…no estaba muy seguro al respecto pero…**Esta bien…organiza la fiesta secreta…**El pulso del anciano vibró…**Pero nada de extravagancias…Blair está castigado y debo mantener mi reputación de padre estricto.**

En cuanto el magnate abandonó la estación policial, Jim comenzó a relajarse un poco…obviamente los Ellison no estaban ni cerca de arreglar sus diferencias pero esto era un avance, un gran, gran, gran avance…y por alguna razón eso le hacía sentir feliz interiormente.

Ahora que estaba digamos que menos loco, decidió llevar la danza en paz con su adorado hijo, así que por una vez en su vida, el gran centinela James Ellison, juró mantener la calma y no enfadarse con su alocado quinceañero por lo menos hasta el día de la fiesta que llegó más pronto de lo esperado…

…**.**

_**-¡HOY SOY LIBREEEEEEEE!...**_

Ese era el grito de guerra del jovencito que caminaba apurado fuera de los predios universitarios con si fuese una bomba a punto de hacer BUMMMM!...y por si lo preguntan, les confirmo que si…nuestro personaje principal estaba enojado.

Recorrió todo el campus y como si fuese el protagonista de una película erótica, conforme avanzaba, iba desbotonando la elegante camisa de rayas que vestía ese día mostrando su cuerpo medio desnudo.

_**-¿Piensas que por regalarme una camisita todo va a estar bien?...**_El chico reclamó entre dientes mientras arrojaba la prenda en un basurero cercano…_**Já pues**__**estas muy pero muy equivocado detective!...**_

De su mochila, sacó una desgastada camiseta gris…_**Ya no soy un niño!...Tengo 15 mugrosos años y me pongo encima lo que se me da la gana!...**_Susurraba mientras se vestía con rapidez.

Luego tomó su teléfono celular, lo apagó y lo tiró dentro de su mochila…_**.-¡Merezco un día de libertad y sin nadie pegado a mi trasero gritándome qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer!...**_

Se volteó y vio que algunas chicas lo observaban con curiosidad, así que con ambos brazos levantados y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… _**-¡Hoy cumplo quince años y los voy a celebrar a mi manera!...**_Gritó dejando a su expectante público con un solo pensamiento: _"Otro loco drogado que va en busca de problemas"_

Pero el caso es que esta hermosa mañana, Blair no se encontraba ni drogado…ni ebrio… ni enamorado…Tampoco había fumado nada verde…Así que simplemente opino que Blair estaba…_¿cómo decirlo?_…bueno pues en palabras simples, diría que Blair estaba: COMPLETAMENTE HARTO!

_¿Nunca han tenido ese incontenible deseo de mandar todo al demonio?..._pues este era el día en que la "cordura" de Blair tomó vacaciones temporales y las hormonas adolescente se hicieron cargo de la situación.

Nuestro quinceañero había pasado casi dos semanas haciendo únicamente tres cosas: Limpiar, estudiar y pelear con Jim.

La ejecución de los primeros dos verbos, había sido, digamos que aburrida pero fácil…El chico estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro y las labores de limpieza no eran algo desconocido para él.

Respecto al estudio, podríamos decir que casi se estaba divirtiendo, las clases privadas con el profesor Walters eran de lo mas entretenidas y disfrutaba cada minuto que pasaba en la universidad…

Entonces…Si no era el castigo, ni la tutoría extra lo que tenía a Blair con los rizos de punta…¿Cuál era el problema?...Se los contaré en una sola palabra: "**Jim".**

Era obvio que en el fondo…muuuuuuy en el fondo, Blair sabía que Jim tenía derecho a castigarlo…pero por alguna razón el cerebro del chico no dejaba de recordarse que ya estaba grandecito como para que un tipo viniera a dominar su vida, así que las pocas horas en las que Blair no estaba limpiando o estudiando, se las pasaba peleando con su adorado tutor…aunque si fuese un poco mas observador, habría notado que Jim estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para no enfadarse. Creo que esa semana, Jim podría haber ganado el premio al hombre más paciente del año.

Cada día de la condena del quinceañero, fue un agonizante estira-encoje y para cuando el miércoles llegó, el chico creyó que Jim le daría una tregua por ser un día especial, pero el detective ni siquiera le felicitó, así que Blair cayó a la cruda realidad… _¡Jim había olvidado su cumpleaños!..._ y eso había lastimado tanto a Blair, como si le hubiesen depilado su vello púbico con cera hirviendo….y si, a ese extremo de dolor me refiero aunque les parezca un poco exagerado!

Bien, volviendo al tema el caso es que ese día, según la opinión del cumpleañero, Jim se había propuesto torturarlo al máximo y por eso le aconsejó (_entiéndase: amenazar con una buena tunda_) que se vistiera con una camisa muy fina y cara…Para Blair eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

**-**_**¿Te parezco poca cosa Jim?...Ahhh claro, ahora que el desgraciado de William está aquí te avergüenzas de mí solo porque no soy tan elegante como tu familia!...**_Blair continuaba con sus quejas a cada paso que daba y por primera vez en su vida, deseo realmente tener el poder de retroceder el tiempo y nunca toparse con su tutor…_**Crecí solo, seguiré solo y festejaré mi cumpleaños solo…No te necesito detective! **_

Sus abundantes rizos se estremecían de un lado a otro conforme daba brinquitos saltando los pequeños muros pintados de grafiti. Entre murmullos, maldiciones, patadas y jadeos, caminó aproximadamente una hora y casi anochecía cuando llegó a su destino.

…

**¡CRASSHH!**

-¡**¡JIM!...**la voz del capitán Banks resonó por toda la oficina y la comisaría completa…**Esa es la quinta grapadora que quiebras en la semana!**

El detective James Ellison miró los restos de la pobre maquinita tirados en el piso y suspiró..._**Lo siento Simón…yo…**_

_**-**_**¡No me digas nada!...sé que estas nervioso por lo de la fiesta sorpresa pero eso no te da derecho a …**

_**-¿Nervioso?...**_Jim comenzó a juguetear con un lápiz en su mano..._**No, simón no estoy nervioso…estoy furioso!...**_

**¡CRIKC!**

**-¡Es suficiente Ellison!...Ya deja de quebrar las cosas!...**Simón arrebató los pedazos del lápiz y demás accesorios de las manos de su detective.

_**-Grrrrrr…Ese mocoso malcriado me está volviendo loco Simón!... **_

**-¿Y por qué no descargas tu frustración en el trasero de tu mocoso malcriado y dejas en paz el mobiliario de mi oficina?**

**-**_**¡Te juro que ésta mañana casi nos quedamos sin cumpleañero!**_

Una vez despejó toda el área, Simón se sentó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su alterado amigo…_**-**_**¿Tan mal están las cosas?**

_**No sé qué carajos le pasa, te juro que he sido muy paciente con él, sé que la está pasando mal con su castigo y no quiero presionarlo…pero el asunto se ha vuelto insoportable y hoy las cosas se salieron de control…**_

**-¿Qué pasó?**

_**-Pues no lo sé!...creo que el cumplir quince años le sentó mal porque está de lo mas amargado y casi tuve que darle una paliza para que se vistiera!**_

_**-**_**¿Qué?...¿Estás insinuando que Blair quería salir a la calle desnudo?**

_**-¡No!...pero hoy es el gran día y yo le compré una camisa muy fina para que la luciera en la fiesta y el…**_

**-Déjame adivinar…**El capitán Banks interrumpió a su detective con una mano en el aire…**te dijo que ya estaba bastante grandecito como para escoger su propia ropa.**

Jim miró directo a los ojos a su jefe…_**Ehhh si…eso fue exactamente lo que dijo…¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?**_

Simón hizo un movimiento con su dedo a Jim para que se acercara y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente le dijo en un susurro…**- Porque yo también soy padre…**La expresión en el rostro del gran detective no tenía precio y el caballero casi sonrió pero continúo hablando…**Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que el cerebro de los adolescentes no es normal…mas bien creo que sus neuronas están al revés y por eso lloran cuando están felices o hacen berrinchitos estúpidos…**Simón volvió a su posición relajada y recostó su espalda en la silla…**¿Le dijiste a Blair por qué deseabas que se vistiera elegante hoy?...**Jim negó con su cabeza…**¿Pero me imagino que lo felicitaste por su cumpleaños?...**Otra negación y ahorafue simón el que soltó un tremendo suspiro…**Pues me temo mi querido detective que esa es la razón por la que tu hijo se convirtió en un pequeño demonio quinceañero.**

**-**_**¡Maldita sea Simón, soy un asco como padre!...**_ Jim cubrió su cara con ambas manos…_**Todo lo que quería era sorprender a mi hijo! **_

_-¡Detective Ellison!... ¡Capitán Banks!..._Una conocida y alegre voz adolescente llamó la atención de los caballeros.

Tres risueños personajes se abrían paso entre todos para llegar a la oficina de Simón. Peter y Neal venían acompañados por Dylan.

_**-¡Peter, Neal es un gusto verlos de nuevo!**_...Jim se levantó de inmediato para saludar a sus amigos y luego tocó el hombro del chico rubio…_**Gracias por llegar a recogerlos al aeropuerto Dylan...**_El joven solo devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

_-¿Y bien cuál es el plan para la fiesta sorpresa?..._Neal se frotaba las manos con entusiasmo y sus bellos ojos azules chispeaban emociones...A nuestro niño de oro las cosas le habían salido mejor de lo esperado. Cuando Jim contactó su padre para asistir al cumpleaños de Blair supo que la fortuna estaba de su lado, ya no tendría que inventar excusas para estar en Cascada esa semana…su único problema era que Peter lo tendría a mecate corto...aunque siendo sinceros...¿Eso alguna vez detuvo a Neal de hacer locuras?

El celular de Jim interrumpió la conversación y con semblante risueño el detective se dispuso a contestar…pero conforme hablaba, su rostro comenzó a volverse trágicamente blanco y todos los presentes se tensaron.

_**-Era mi padre…**_Jim dijo cortando la llamada…_**Dice que no pudo encontrar a Blair en la Universidad…parece que no asistió hoy a sus últimas clases.**_

**-¿Pero no estará con ese compañero, cómo se llama? ¿Tom?...**El capitán Banks preguntó.

_**-Es cierto!...recuerdo que me mencionó que visitaría a Tom este miércoles!...**_Jim sonaba esperanzado.

**-**_Es imposible que estén juntos, sé que Tom está de viaje con su familia…creo que se fueron desde el inicio de la semana…_esta vez fue Dylan el que contestó.

_**- pero entonces, ¿Dónde está Blair?...**_No era difícil notar la preocupación vibrando en el tono de Peter.

_-_**Bah, no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto… ¿Por qué mejor no lo llamas?...**La voz relajada de Neal apareció en la escena.

Jim marcó primero el número del apartamento…pero nada, luego marcó al celular de Blair y…_** ¡Maldición tiene la contestadora!...**_

**-Ok…creo que ahora si debemos preocuparnos**_…_Dijo Neal sentándose en una silla y frotando su barbilla como si reflexionara a profundidad.

_**-Debemos dividirnos para buscarlo…**_Peterpuso su brazo en la espalda del detective…_**No te preocupes Jim, sé que vamos a encontrarlo**__**y luego disfrutaremos todos de la fiesta…**_

Jim agradeció las palabras de su amigo con una sonrisa….pero en su interior supo que no sería capaz de tranquilizarse hasta tener a su hijo sano y salvo frente a sus ojos…aunque fuese él mismo quien se encargara de ahorcarlo después.

…_**.**_

La desaparición del cumpleañero fue todo un suceso que movilizó recursos por aire y tierra…si casi parecía como si hubiesen secuestrado al presidente, Bill Gates, Shakira y todo el equipo del Barcelona juntos!

William hizo uso de su helicóptero personal y sus empleados recorrieron las afueras de la ciudad, Simón y otros policías se dirigieron a los muelles y centrales de autobuses.

El tercer equipo de búsqueda, fue integrado nada menos que el dúo dinámico de Dylan y Neal…( y si por si se preguntan…¿A quién se le ocurrió al idea de juntar este par de angelitos?...pues fue a nuestro adorado niño de ojos azules)

_-Hey caffrey…_el rubio gritó mientras caminaba hacia su jeep…_¿Crees que el loco de Sandburg está en su casa?_

**-Claro que no….**

_-Pero entonces ¿Por qué le pediste al detective las llaves de su apartamento?_

Neal sonrió con malicia…_**-**_**Esto…**dijo mostrando el juego de llaves en su mano…**Es****para darle a Blair su regalo de cumpleaños…**

_-¿Su regalo?_

_**-**_**No preguntes tanto Dylan vamos por el fugitivo**_**…**_Neal dio un vistazo a su reloj**…Solo tenemos una hora para buscar a las chicas, encontrar a Blair y llevarlo al apartamento… **

**-**_¿Chicas?_

Neal rodó sus ojos…-**Siendo honesto Smith, cada vez que repites lo que digo pareces más tonto de lo normal.**

_-¡Es que tú no hablas claro!..._

**-¡Dylan no tengo tiempo de explicarte todo con dibujitos!... he analizado las cosas y según mi teoría, sé exactamente dónde está Blair.**

_-¿Donde?_

**-Bueno si yo fuera un quinceañero con las hormonas revueltas, seguro buscaría el mejor lugar de la zona para festejar mi cumpleaños.**

_**-**__¿Pero Blair es menor de edad?_

**-¿Y alguna vez ese insignificante detalle nos ha detenido de cometer locuras?**

_**-**__En eso tienes razón…bien vamos a visitar los clubs que conozco…los mejores están en un lugar llamado la zona urbana…_

-**Si ya deja de hablar y date prisa, debemos localizar al chico y hacer que pase el mejor cumpleaños de su vida antes de que Jim lo despelleje!...** Con ese comentario Neal terminó de abrocharse su cinturón de seguridad y Dylan puso su vehículo en marcha.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de la Universidad de Rainer, nuestro segundo equipo de rescate, entrevistaba discretamente una joven estudiante.

_**-¿Está usted segura de que el loco que gritaba era Blair Sandburg?**_

La vanidosa señorita sonrió con timidez antes de contestar la décima pregunta del alto y guapo detective de ojos azules…**-Si, estoy segura…él se paró justo ahí**_**…**_lachica señaló con su dedo un lugar específico…**se quitó su camisa y la tiró al basurero, luego gritó algunas estupideces y se marchó hacia la zona urbana.**

El centinela no tuvo necesidad de formular mas preguntas, el olor a la colonia de su hijo estaba cerca….era muy leve pero aún podía detectarlo…-_**Agradezco su ayuda señorita…**_Jim dijo a su testigo y luego se dirigió a Peter…_**vamos, casi está anocheciendo y la zona urbana es un lugar peligroso.**_

Peter asistió con la cabeza y ambos caballeros estaban a punto de marcharse cuando Jim sintió un tirón de su camisa…

**-Detective Ellison…**la jovencita susurró bajito con un centellante brillo de coquetería en sus hermosos ojos negros…**¿Podría regalarme su número telefónico?...me gustaría llamarlo en caso de que recuerde algo más…o…tal vez usted necesite mi ayuda para hacer una investigación más pri-va-da …**los inocentes labios carmesí mordisqueaban sensualmente un bolígrafo con cada palabra…

Jim forzó una educada sonrisa mientras el agente Burke lanzó una indiscreta carcajada, a éste punto, las mejillas de Jim se habían sonrojado un poco…aunque siendo sinceros, la cara del detective parecía una versión animada de la nariz de Rodolfo el reno!...

El centinela hizo todo su esfuerzo por mantener su pose seria y ante la negativa dicha sin palabras, la joven diosa de la seducción dio un pequeño guiño y se alejó de los caballeros ondeando sus caderas de un lado a otro. Cuando se perdió completamente de la vista, Jim comenzó a respirar gruñendo algo inaudible como…_**Voy a matarte por esto jefe…**_

Peter fue el primero en llegar al basurero y dando un ligero vistazo en su interior…**¿Es ésta la camisa de Blair?...**Dijo sacando la prenda.

Jim apretó la mandíbula…compró esa camisa pensando en lo elegante que luciría su querido hijo en la fiesta y ahora apenas se podía distinguir si era una camisa de rayas azules o enormes manchas negras y verdes!

**-Ehhh bueno…por lo menos sabemos que tu novia dijo la verdad y el chico no fue secuestrado por algún depravado, o un asesino serial, o un grupo de alienígenas...**Peter bromeó deseando aligerar el ambiente, pero la cara del detective seguía siendo de piedra.

_**-Pues si te soy sincero Peter…esa es una muy mala noticia…**_El agente Burke puso cara de curiosidad hasta que Jim agregó mientras caminaba hacia su camioneta…_**Una muy mala noticia para el trasero de Blair…**_

El resto del camino, Jim manejó en silencio y la verdad es que Peter no se atrevía a decir nada, porque en realidad no había nada que decir…Blair había metido la pata y con un indulto del Papa se salvaba de ésta. Estaban a un par de calles de la zona cuando el celular del detective vibró.

_**-Era el portero del edificio…**_Jim comentó con la mandíbula apretada mientras colgaba la llamada**…**_**Me informó que escuchó ruido dentro de mi apartamento, cree que hay alguien dentro. **_

**-¿Podría ser Blair?...**Peter respondió esperanzado…

_**-Es posible pero lo dudo…también puede que sean los chicos…**_

-**Es cierto, Neal dijo que revisaría el apartamento en busca de alguna pista, pero vale la pena echar un vistazo…¿te parece si te dejo solo y voy a investigar?**

Jim estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato y Peter pensó que quizá el detective deseaba un poco de privacidad, era muy probable que encontraran a Blair bailando zamba en algunos de esos clubes y seguro que Jim no querría ningún testigo del asesinato de un quinceañero.

El agente Burke llegó al edificio media hora después, las luces del apartamento seguían apagadas. Peter llamó al celular de su hijo pero nadie contestó…la puerta estaba entre abierta y cuando dio un paso dentro de la sala todo se volvió completamente negro.

….

Era la primera vez que el chico se atrevía a visitar la zona urbana y basado en su amplia experiencia (_entiéndase: comentarios de otros compañeros universitarios_) encontró con facilidad el sitio que buscaba…el "club de la diosa nocturna".

Era uno de los más reconocidos clubes de toda Cascada. Elegante, iluminado con luces de brillantes, música y ambiente de fiesta…pero lo que en realidad dejó en shock las pupilas de nuestro quinceañero, fueron las hermosas y bien dotadas damas que servían de acompañante a los caballeros que ingresaban al lugar.

Después de analizar su situación, Blair supo que su plan tenía muchos cabos sueltos…para empezar…¿Cómo podría entrar?...no portaba identificación falsa y para colmo con su físico no aparentaba ni siquiera tener 18 años…por primera vez en su vida, el chico deseó haber dedicado un poco más de tiempo a ejercitarse como los atletas de la universidad.

_-Apuesto que desde los quince años el desgraciado de Dylan era mucho mas alto que yo!..__**.**_Blair pensó con desánimo, aunque él tenía un punto a su favor…su cerebro.

Blair recorrió de lejos el club y observó que los proveedores de bebidas entraban y salían con carga dejando la puerta trasera abierta, así con mucho cuidado el escurridizo genio se deslizó dentro del lugar sin que nadie lo notara.

Medio minuto después, otro par de adolescentes también ingresaban al salón…pero por la puerta principal.

_**-¿Lo ves por algún lado?**_

**-Llevas casi una hora preguntándome lo mismo!...**Neal gritó casi desesperado…**¡Puedes tranquilizarte que en cuando lo vea te lo diré!**

_**-Já pues será mejor que lo encontremos rápido porque la sorpresita ya debe estar en el apartamento esperándonos.**_

Neal mostró una de esas sonrisas que derriten corazones y anuncian catástrofes de clave roja...**Vamos a dar otro recorrido y luego nos regresamos al apartamento…** Dijo intentando salir del lugar cuando una de las chicas se acercó al rubio y le saludó con confianza…

-_Señor Smith, hace algún tiempo que no le veíamos por aquí, ¿desea que le acompañe ésta noche?…_

-_**En realidad hoy no vengo de visita…busco a alguien en especial…**_Dylan contestó con arrogancia y la dama se sorprendió por la rudeza que mostraba su antiguo cliente…

**-Disculpe la falta de educación de este idiota…**Neal le dio un cosco a su amigo y la chica de cabello negro sonrió disimuladamente…**Estamos en busca de de alguien de rizos que…**

_-Ohhh buscan a Jordana…_La mujer no dejó a Neal terminar de hablar cuando gritó un nombre y una espectacular morena de grandes caderas, boca sensual, penetrantes ojos negros y hermoso cabello rizado apareció caminando directamente hacia a Neal y le saludó con un largo beso.

El adolescente estaba hipnotizado y ni siquiera notó que su celular vibraba con prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a Neal fuera del club y no porque él mismo no deseara quedarse…si no porque recibió un mensaje de sus amigas diciendo que la diversión ya había comenzado y que el festejado ya había llegado.

Los chicos prácticamente corrieron hacia el vehículo y con su agudo sentido, el centinela observó el jeep alejarse…llevaba varios minutos rondando la zona y éste era el último club que faltaba por registrar pero al parecer Neal y Dylan ya se habían adelantado y ahora ya no le quedaban más opciones de búsqueda.

Dio un último vistazo y caminó lentamente con la cabeza baja… _**-¡Maldita sea hijo…dónde estás!...**_gritó con desesperación mientras pateaba un basurero que estaba en la parte trasera del famoso club. Trataba de enderezarlo cuando sus sentidos reaccionaron…Blair estaba cerca y en medio de la estridente música, los gritos, las risa y demás sonidos…los latidos acelerados de su hijo lo llamaron y él corrió a su rescate.

…**.**

Una vez que estuvo dentro del lugar, Blair intentó llegar a la sala, debía mezclarse entre la gente, así que bajaba los escalones cuando...

_**-¡Eres un pendejo Smith, soy demasiado mujer para ti !..**__._Una chicadiscutía furiosa frente a uno de los espejos. Blair la observó un rato…Era muy hermosa.

Al ver el reflejo del atolondrado joven, la mujer gritó sin voltearse**…**_**-¿Y tú qué demonios miras?**_

_**-**_**Tienes razón**_**…**_ Blair se acercó titubeante…

-_**¿En qué?...**_La chica frunció el ceño…

**-En que todos los Smith son unos pendejos y tú eres una dama demasiado hermosa para estar con ellos…**esta vez la voz de Blair sonaba más segura y pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de la chica a través del espejo.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?...**_Ella preguntó jugueteando con su hermoso y largo cabello negro entre sus dedos mientras se acercaba ondeando sus caderas sensualmente.

El cerebro del chico inventó mil y un argumentos…pero al final dijo la verdad…**Me llamo Blair y** **hoy es mi cumpleaños…estoy solo y quise celebrarlo…**

_**-Bien en ese caso yo podría ayudarte... ¿Eres amigo del congresista…o de su hijo?**_

**-No…más bien soy enemigo de ambos…**

_**- ¡Perfecto, hasta te haré un descuento!...**_La chica sonrió, comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones del quinceañero y viéndole directo a los ojos le dijo…_**Feliz cumpleaños Blair!...**_

Nuestra inocente criaturita no pudo hacer ningún comentario más… la lengua de la chica no se lo permitió…fue inevitable que el pulso de Blair se acelerara y al final lo único que podía hacer en ese momento…era simplemente disfrutar de su inesperado regalo de cumpleaños...


	24. Luchando por llegar a los 16

_La inocencia y la curiosidad son cualidades que siempre van de la mano con la niñez y conforme crecemos a nuestra mente llegan todo tipo de interrogantes, desde lo más simple y cotidiano, hasta lo más complejo y abstracto. _

_Tal era el caso del pequeñito que, vestido con pijamas de spiderman y calcetines azules, daba vueltas en su cama soltando suspiros a diestra y siniestra…tenía en su mente una duda que le impedía dormir en paz esa noche…_

**-Mami, ¿El infierno y el paraíso realmente existen?...**La pregunta dicha al aire se quedó flotando entre la oscuridad de la habitación y fue respondida únicamente por los ronquidos de una mujer...** ¿Mamita?...**el chiquillo susurró de nuevo mientras se removía como gusanito intentando despertar a la dama…** ¡¿Mamá?!...**el tercer llamado llegó con un tono más autoritario.

-**¡¿Ehhh?!...**la mujer apenas y abrió un ojo para ver que el rostro de su retoño estaba prácticamente pegado a su cara…**¿Pasa algo hijo?...**susurró entre bostezos.

**-Si mami…**El niñito de acomodó entre las cobijas y muy seriecito habló de nuevo…** necesito saber si el infierno y el paraíso son reales...**

-_**Uhmmmmmmm… **_Ella alcanzó a murmurar medio dormida_**…hijo la verdad no tengo idea, mejor duérmete que tengo que trabajar mañana temprano…**_

_**-**_**Es que mi maestra dice que si sigo siendo tan travieso y respondón, cuando muera me voy a ir directito a chamuscarme los rizos al infierno...**El tono de voz expresaba que el pequeñín estaba algo preocupado…y bueno, con semejante amenaza cualquiera lo estaría!...

_**-Pues deja de ser tan travieso y pórtate bien para que vayas al cielo con los angelitos**__…_respondió sin mucha importancia dándose la vuelta para seguir soñando.

El niño se sentó en la cama, se cruzó de brazos y se quejó…**-¿Y si me sacrifico portándome bien y luego resulta que el cielo no existe?!**

_**-¡Ahhh entonces pórtate mal y si te toca ir al infierno te la aguantas y punto!...**_ La mujer respondió irritada, el gritito del chiquillo la había despertado por completo.

-**Uhggg…**el pequeñín soltó un pujido mientras retiraba un ricito de su cara…**no es justo mamita, seguro que en el infierno hace mucho calor y a mí me dan ronchitas en la piel!...**

_**-¡pues te llevas una crema para el sarpullido y problema resuelto!**__…_A estas alturas la dama ya tenía la almohada cubriendo su cara para no seguir con la extraña conversación.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el chiquitito se dedicaba a reflexionar viendo el techo. Obviamente, ninguna de las respuestas había satisfecho su curiosidad, sin embargo, siendo una criaturita tan obediente, cerró sus ojitos e intentó dormirse pero el sueño no deseaba acompañarle ésta noche, pensaba en su madrina, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir desvelando a su madre…

**-¿Sabes mamita?...Hoy recordé a mi madrina…**El bebé suspiró nostálgico,no podía negar que en momentos como éste la extrañaba mucho…**ella me dijo un día que nadie es perfecto pero todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias** **y que tanto el bien como el mal, habitan dentro de cada persona…** dijo con voz suave haciendo lo imposible por alejar de su mente la tristeza pero le era inevitable.

La mujer, que inocentemente había dado por terminado el debate, apretó con más fuerza la almohada aplastando su cabeza… _**-Pues ahí está la respuesta, cuando mueras la mitad de tu cuerpo irá al cielo y la otra mitad al infierno, ahora ya-vete-a-dormirrrrrrrr**__…_El gruñido debió alertar al niño de que su madre estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero parecía no captar la indirecta…

**-No mamá!...lo que mi madrina quiso decir es que…**

_-__**Hay ya sé perfectamente lo que tu madrina quiso decir así que no pierdas el tiempo explicándomelo y duérmete…por favor ¿Si?...**_Esta vez no era un grito, sino más bien la súplica de una mujer esforzándose por evitar tener un ataque de cólera en plena madrugada.

**-Uhhh yo pienso que el cielo si existe y que mi madrina está allá…** el chiquillo parecía analizar las cosas con profundidad y ladama escuchaba su suave vocecita en medio de su sueño…**creo que ella se convirtió en uno de esos ángeles que nos cuidan y…y…y…**

Un par de segundos de silencio y el niño brincó de la cama**…Ohhhhhhh mamá!**

_**-¿Y ahora qué?...**_Ante el grito, ella se irguió completamente y la almohada cayó al piso.

**-Que me acabo de dar cuenta que si mi madrina me está espiando y segurito está enterada de todas mis aventuritas!...**

**-**_**Vuelve a la cama, ya deja de gritar y…y…y…**_ Ella estaba a punto de mandaral chiquillo a dormir de nuevo cuando reflexionó un poco en la última frase de la conversación**…**_**-¿A qué "aventuritas" te refieres exactamente?...**_Preguntó sintiendo el fuerte presentimiento que no le gustaría la respuesta…

El niño se tapo la boca con su dos manitos y en medio de sus dedos soltó un pujido**…-Ugggggggg…**esa fue una clara traducción de "he metido la pata"…**cosillas sin importancia mamita…**Agregó con unexagerado bostezo…**tienes razón, mejor vuelve a dormir que ya es tarde…**la criaturita regresó a su nido y se hizo una bolita entre las sábanas…

**-**_**¡Ahhh no!...**_La señora excavaba entre el mar de cobijas en busca de su naufrago…_**Tú me despertaste y ahora me cuentas!**_

**-Lo siento mami, pero eso queda entre mi madrina y yo…**La vocecita respondió aferrado a sus mantita con dibujitos de animalitos…

_**-Pero yo soy tu madre y tengo derecho a saberlo, además…además… no me voy a enojar!..**_

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la cabecita rizadaresurgiera de su refugio…._**-¿**_**Lo prometes mamá?…**sus ojitos brillaron con esperanza en la oscuridad.

Ella suspiró, no le quedaba de otra si deseaba dormir el resto de la noche, así que tomó la manito de su hijo…"_**Lo prometo"…**_dijo casi con miedo…

**-Es que…es que…**El niñito jugaba con uno de sus rizos…**es que ayer** **descubrí que a mi maestra no le gusta el vinagre mezclado con café.**

Bueno, en realidad no era esa confesión la que la dama esperaba escuchar…

**-Obviamente, ¿A quién podría gustarle mezclar el café con vinagre?... suena asqueroso!...**Dijo suspirando aliviada, aunque su sexto sentido materno le hizo formular otra pregunta**…pero y tú cómo llegaste a esa brillante conclusión?…**

**-Porque yo…yo…yo…**el inocente bebé comenzaba a tartamudear de nuevo y eso no era una buena señal…**yo** **puse un poco de vinagre en la cafetera…y**…** y como ella fue la primera en probarlo, lo escupió todo encima de la cara del director…**agregó con una mueca de asco…**así que deduje que no le gustaba el sabor…**

La cara de la mujer se desencajó**…¿Qué hiciste qué?**

_**-¡No te puedes enojar lo prometiste mamita, lo prometiste!...**_El chiquillogritó alejándose hacia la otra esquina de la cama y preparándose para dar un brinco… por si acaso.

-**Grrrrrrr….Si…si te lo prometí…**Ella trató de sonar calmada…**-¿Y se puede saber de dónde sacaste el vinagre?... **preguntó imaginándose que el chico lo había tomado de su cocina.

**-Del laboratorio de ciencias, estaba en el cajón superior del archivo, justo donde puse la tarántula…que…que…**El pequeñín contuvo el aire de nuevo…

_**-¡Una tarántula!...**_La mujer se tapo la boca por el grito que dio y el incidente del vinagre en el café quedó totalmente olvidado…_**Hay Dios mío esos bichos son venenosos!...**_

**-¡No te asustes mami!...** intentó defenderse…**la tarántula** **era de plástico!... **

_**-¿Pero por qué hiciste semejante cosa? **_

**-Porque le dije a Chris que la señora Victoria le tenía miedo a las arañas y él me llamó mentiroso…pero no mentí!...ella casi se desmaya cuando la vio!**

**-Esa fue una broma muy pesada!...**La dama reprendió...**¿Y de donde sacaste una araña de plástico?**

**-Pues…pues…ehhhh… de la tienda que está al lado del parque.**

_**-¿La tienda de los Norris?...**_El chiquitín respondió afirmativamente sabiendo cual era la siguiente pregunta que su madre le haría…_-__**¿Y cuando fuiste allá?**_

**-Bueno…yo…este…me escape de la escuela a la hora del recreo…**los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon un poco más**… pero no te preocupes que nadie se enteró! **

Hubo un gran suspiro, las cosas parecían complicarse pero aún así continuó con el interrogatorio_**…¿Y con qué dinero compraste la dichosa araña?**_

**-Con el dinero que gané apostándole a Gil que el maestro de física usa calzoncillos azules con figuritas de Bob esponja…**

_**-¿ca…ca…calzoncillos de Bob esponja?...**_Ella sintió que le iniciaba una fuerte jaqueca…_**Hijo, te confieso que tengo pavor de preguntarte cómo te enteraste de eso…**_

**-No pienses mal mamá, el entrenador es un tipo muy decente…aunque algo amargado y regañón, por eso ayer roba…uhmmmm …ayer tomamos prestada su ropa interior de su casillero para sacarles unas fotos.**

_**-¿Fotos?**_

**-Sip, las fotos que necesitaremos el lunes para…para…para…ehhh…**La cejas del niño se juntaron y poniendo morros adoptó una postura seria**…Mamita deja de desviar el tema y dime de una vez si el infierno existe o no!**

La mujer se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema…_-__**Já pues te diré que pienso que el infierno si existe, es más, estoy segura que tú eres un diablito en miniatura que se les escapó!**_

**-¡¿YO?!**

_**-Si tú!...**_la señora hundió su dedo índice en el pecho de su nene…_**¿cómo es posible que se te ocurran tantas trastadas?...definitivamente te mereces una buena tunda!**_

Por instinto el niño se hundió mas a la cama...**-Mamá me prometiste que no te enojarías!...**gritó tirándose de nuevo las sábanas encima…** además se me hace muy injusto que me castigues por algo que ocurrió hace más de un mes!**

_**-¿Todo eso pasó hace un mes?... pero…-¿y la broma de los calzoncillos?**_

**-Ehhh…la sesión de fotos es para mañana, pero tampoco puedes castigarme por algo que no he hecho todavía!**

_**-Grrrrrr…**_Ella se dejó caer escandalosamente sobre la cama y a estas alturas la dama no sabía llorar por tales confesiones o admirar al niño por no quedar atrapado…_**parece que tienes una excusa para todo!**_

**-Pero es que nadie me ha atrapado y ni tú lo sabrías si yo no te lo hubiera confesado y no me parece justo que…**

_**-Bueno ya basta!...**_gritó cortando todas las explicaciones con aullido que hizo que el bultito se enroscara mas entre las colchas, así que al notar el movimiento, ella continuó hablando con voz más calmada…_**Hijo, sal de**__**ahí que no voy a castigarte...**_

**- ¿En serio?...**la vocecita en realidad sonó como "¡estas bromeando ¿verdad?!"

**-**_**Si…**_Hizo una pausa**…**_**aunque probablemente me voy a arrepentir de tomar esa decisión y tal vez deba cambiar de opinión…**_

De prontola dama sintió comoun misil rizadointerrumpía su sermón y le abrazaba con fuerza…_**-Noooooo…Esta es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida mamita!...**_

_**-Pues espero que consideres esto como tu última advertencia…**_Puso ambas manos sobre la cara de su hijo y lo miró muy fijo…_**porque si llego a recibir una sola queja de tus maestros…**_

**-No mami, de ahora en adelante me portaré muy pero muy bien!...**el niño puso su mano abierta sobre el pecho**…Palabra de golfista!**

**- **_**Hey pero si tu ni siquiera juegas golf!**_

**-Pero quizá cuando sea un ancianito lo haga y para entonces seré el hombre mejor portado de todo el país!**

Ella rodó los ojos, se suponía que debía estar enojada pero en fin, su filosofía nunca fue convertirse en una madre estricta…para ser sinceros ella, ni siquiera poseía muchos dones maternales, ella era una mujer independiente, sin mucho sentimentalismo y prefería que su niño la viese como a una buena amiga y no como a una figura de autoridad y mucho menos que estuviese pegado a sus faldas siempre.

_**-Bien ya basta de payasadas y vamos a dormir!...**_

El chiquillo comenzó a acomodar sus sábanas…-¿**Piensas que algún día mi madrina enviará otra persona para que cuide de mí, así como ella lo hacía?**

**-Uhmmm…¿Qué no te basta con que te cuide yo?**

**-No mami, no es eso…es solo que…bueno dicen que cuando un padrino muere envía a otro en su lugar para proteger a su ahijado…yo espero que a mí me pueda enviar alguien que cuente buenos chistes, que sea muy pero muy paciente…**

**-Bueno si lo que dices es cierto, creo que ella va enviarte justo el modelo de padrino que necesites en el momento en que lo necesites…** le dio un beso en la frente y él sonrió sintiendo que el sueño al fin le visitaba…aunque aún le quedaban una interrogante más…

**-¿Crees que mi madrina me mande al infierno si hago más travesuras?**

**-**_**Uhmmm…no lo sé, pero por si las dudas deberías comportarte como todo un angelito… **_

**-¿Un angelito yo?...Naaaaaaaa, creo me estoy preocupando demasiado…**El chico se tiró boca abajo relajándosey sonrío con descaro..

_**-En eso estamos de acuerdo**__…_La mujer daba gracias de que su pequeño genio dejara de atormentarse a sí mismo y de paso a ella.

-**Mi madrina me conoce y ella nunca me pediría algo imposible!...**

_**-A dormir!..**__._La dama gruñó y con la escasa luz del sol mañanero, se las arregló para colocar una buena nalgada en el traserito de su hijo.

**¡PLASST!**

**-**_**Oooouchhhhhhhh!...**_de inmediato el chiquillo se volteó pero su reclamo murió en su adorable boquita…

**-Una palabra más y mañana no podrás sentarte en clase!...**el tono frío la voz de la dama, era evidencia de la seriedad de la advertencia…su paciencia había tocado fondo.

Imposibilitado para continuar con el debate verbal, nuestro adorado pequeñito solo pudo apretar sus dientes y morder su almohada, no podía arriesgarse a estropear el maravilloso día que le esperaba en la escuela, así que dedicó las pocas horas de su sueño en cama para imaginar la cara del amargado profesor de física cuando descubra las fotografías de unos peculiares calzoncillos en la primera plana del diario escolar.

_Como dije al principio, la curiosidad y la inocencia son fieles compañeras de la niñez, pero llega un momento en que las travesuras infantiles pierden su fuerza y es justo decir que conforme nos acercamos a la adolescencia nos volvemos más curiosos y menos inocentes…uhmmm y no pongan esa cara, ni se hagan los desentendidos que saben muy bien a lo que me refiero!..._

_Así que el tiempo que nunca detiene su marcha, ha pasado veloz incluso para aquel chiquillo que hoy celebra sus quince años y que aún sigue sin comprobar la existencia del infierno pero si hay algo de lo que Blair Sandburg estaba total y absolutamente seguro es de que…_**el paraíso si existe y él se encuentra visitándolo en este mismo momento… **

**CAPITULO 17.2 **

"**Disfrutando de los 15 y rezando por llegar a los 16"**

La decoración era perfecta…la música era perfecta…La tenue y acogedora luz, era perfecta…la chica que bailaba frente a él, era perfecta…Todo, absolutamente todo en aquella pequeña habitación era perfecto y Blair llegó a la conclusión que se encontraba visitando el "paraíso de los quinceañeros felices" ubicado muy cerquita del cielo a la par del país de las maravillas.

Era muy tarde y el reloj colgado en una esquina daba la bienvenida a la noche mientras la mujer de hermoso cabello negro mantenía muy entretenido a nuestro protagonista.

Con toda malicia y sin mostrar piedad, contoneaba su trasero de un lado a otro con movimientos sensuales que hacían que a Blair se le elevara al máximo su presión arterial…entre otras cosas. Poco a poco y sin apartar la mirada del embelesado adolescente, comenzó a desabrochar su sostén y jugueteando lo colgó de la oreja derecha de Blair...éste era sin duda, el mejor regalo que el cumpleañero podía haber imaginado…es más, les cuento en confidencia que si Blair hubiera muerto en ese mismo momento, sin dudarlo sería el angelito más feliz de todo el cielo...bueno, si es que lo dejaban entrar por esos rumbos!

Sus jeans gastados reposaban olvidados sobre el piso y aunque nuestro héroe aún conservaba su ropa interior, era evidente que dentro de unos minutos, ésta también pasaría a la historia…_já y Jim que le había obsequiado una elegante camisa!...si lo que menos le importaba en este instante era cómo carajos iba vestido!_

La temperatura era cálida y definitivamente iba en aumento. Unos minutos más de provocativos bailes y la chica notó que su amigo estaba listo para la acción. Retiró la playera gris de un solo jalón y la boca del quinceañero expresó un sonoro quejido por la sorpresa.

La mujer sonrió como niña traviesa y comenzó a besarle el cuello…luego el pecho y cuando ya se acercaba a la mejor parte, Blair dejó que sus emociones explotaran con tanta intensidad que hasta le pareció ver que la puerta de la habitación salía volando frente a ellos…**-¡BUMMMM!...**

_**FAVOR PULSEN EL BOTON DE "PAUSA" UNOS SEGUNDITOS:**__ Aclaro que No es mi intención interrumpir su lectura….uhmmm miento, si es mi intención pero pueden aprovechar esta pausa para correr a la cocina y servirse unos bocadillos, hacer una llamada o simplemente usar el inodoro, mientras tanto yo pienso que éste es el mejor (o quizá para ustedes, el peor) momento de ponerlos al tanto con los últimos acontecimientos del día en la vida de un tal James Ellison. _

_Después de pasar horas de estrés y preocupación por la desaparición del genio universitario Blair Sandburg, el detective Ellison, apoyado en sus habilidades encontró una pista sólida del lugar donde se encontraba retenido su hijo adoptivo. _

_Si hacemos un viaje a través del relato, notaremos que ésta no es la primera vez, (ni será la última) en que el "casi superhéroe Ellison" se encuentra en la necesidad de rescatar a nuestro querido niño, por lo que podríamos concluir que Jim tiene un Doctorado en "salvar el trasero del impulsivo adolescente"… _

_Es así que siendo fiel a su papel en la historia, el aguerrido y valiente Jim, guiado por su experiencia como centinela y por su inexperiencia como padre, escuchó como el corazón de su quinceañero se aceleraba, pero fue un fuerte quejido lo que finalmente le hizo enloquecer y decidió actuar como si se encontrara en una misión de rescate tipo la de la película "salvando al soldado Ryan"…Y por si se preguntan, ¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar una fiera para proteger a uno de sus cachorros?...pues a mi opinión la respuesta sería: "__**hasta el techo de un club nocturno…y más allá**__" _

Si les narrara la escena igual que en los noticieros de la TV, creo que les diría algo como esto:

"_Interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual para dar al público una importante noticia. Hemos recibido información de una fuente anónima que confirma haber visto a un hombre escalando la pared trasera de un club de muy mala reputación en la zona rural de nuestra ciudad. El testigo asegura que el supuesto malhechor subió al tejado con mucha facilidad y rompiendo el tragaluz ingresó al edificio oculto entre las sombras. A menos que Batman se haya mudado de ciudad gótica para combatir el crimen aquí en Cascada, nuestra lógica nos lleva a suponer que éste individuo estaba en busca de "algo o alguien" y que por alguna extraña razón, deseaba una entrada dramática y no quiso usar la puerta de entrada como todos los demás visitantes de las instalaciones. Estaremos pendientes de más acontecimientos misteriosos, por ahora sin más que informar, pueden retornar a su lectura, no sin antes agradecer su valiosa atención…_

**Ahora…¿En qué nos quedamos?...ohhhh si…ya me acordé!... **

El detective entró en el club escalando los techos y sin titubeos encontró la habitación donde Blair se encontraba retenido…sacó su arma y podíamos decir que hubo un microsegundo en que su cerebro recordó la voz de William que siempre le reprendía diciendo: "Siempre toca la puerta antes de entrar"…pero éste no era un momento para ser respetuosos de las buenas costumbres, aunque pienso que seguir ese pequeñito consejo, le hubiese ahorrado una migraña de altas proporciones.

El detective dio una patada a la puerta partiéndola en dos…**-¡BUMMMM!...** Y anunciado con bombos y platillos, el caballero de la noche… mejor conocido en nuestro medio como "Jim" hacía su entrada triunfal a la escena.

Sin perder ni un segundo, el ex-ranger asumió posición de ataque y venía dispuesto a batirse a muerte con cualquier persona que estuviese torturando a su cachorro…el único problema era que Blair si se encontraba en peligro de morir…pero no de miedo, sino más bien de felicidad.

La puerta cayó y no me equivoco al decir que el alma del quinceañero se hizo pedazos junto con las bisagras. El ruido estremecedor que se escuchó en el cuarto marcaba el final de toda la escena perfecta que el quinceañero se había formado para su "primera vez".

Al principio, cuando escuchó tronar de la madera, Blair pensó que estaba alucinando…seguro que todo el escándalo era parte de la adrenalina, la excitación y su cuerpo le estaba haciendo ver espeluznantes visiones… pero el aullido de Jim había sido demasiado fuerte y nuestro emocionado amiguito tuvo que reconocer que no solo el paraíso, sino también el infierno y los demonios, eran absolutamente reales.

**-¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS…?**

Fue lo único que el pobre detective alcanzó a gritar mientras con su arma apuntaba a…a…a… bueno…en realidad, llegado a este punto, Jim no sabía muy bien a quien deseaba disparar…si a la mujer que besaba el estómago de su hijo…o a su hijo que vestía solo en calzoncillos y para colmo tenía un sostén púrpura adornando su rizada cabellera.

El cuadro era…a mi humilde opinión… bastante cómico, aunque no constituye una de las anécdotas preferidas de Blair. Uhhhhh nuevamente el destino…y por su puesto la malvada escritora, se divierten haciéndole la vida de cuadritos al "casi" inocente quinceañero que tenía la boca totalmente abierta y su mirada era la de un niño atrapado en plena travesura, con la diferencia que la "travesura" no se había llevado a cabo…todavía.

La chica, que hasta este momento había estado en shock, se puso en pie mostrando sus redondos senos. Jim bajó el arma…y también la mirada, luego se dio la vuelta sin saber que decir…o mejor dicho, queriendo decir tanto pero sin la capacidad de desengranar su mandíbula que parecía haberse trabado de tanta presión.

-**¡Está usted loco!**...La mujer gritó cubriéndose con la camisa gris que estaba en el suelo… **¡Destrozó la puerta y casi nos mata del susto!…**

Blair tragó al escuchar ese comentario y hasta se imaginó la portada las noticias mañaneras "_Bailarina de club nocturno muere por infarto mientras entretenía a un quinceañero_"…aunque por la mirada de Jim quizá el encabezado diría … "_Quinceañero muere virgen al ser degollado por su padre _"..

-_**No era mi intención…yo pensé…**_El detective intentaba explicarse pero tropezaba con las palabras…no estaba muy seguro, pero quizá hubiese preferido encontrar a su hijo amordazado e inconsciente.

La mujer que estaba acostumbrada y lidiar con todo tipo de personajes exhibicionistas, pensaba que Jim era otro más del montón de clientes locos, así que comenzó a regañarlo**…¿Y cuál se supone que era su intención al apuntarnos con esa cosa?**...**¿Tiene permiso para portar esa arma?**

_**-Sí, lo tengo y estoy aquí porque**__**escuché que el corazón del chico se aceleraba y creí que estaba en peligro…**_Jim no se daba cuenta de las incoherencias que hablaba.

**-¿Cómo es posible que escuchara el latir de un corazón?...** la mujer preguntó y el centinela notó su error, no era lógico (ni humano) que una persona normal oyera algo así desde lejos, abrió su boca para defenderse pero la dama ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones…

**-¡Usted es de esos viejos pervertidos que se la pasa espiando tras las puertas de las habitaciones del club!...Debería darle vergüenza viejo rabo verde!**

**-¿QUÉ?... NOOOO!...**Jim se volteó ofendido para discutir con la chica, que afortunadamente ya se encontraba medio vestida…** yo…solo dije que escuché gemidos y…**

**-¿Gemidos?...¿Y no le parece que ya está bastante grandecito para saber que no todos los gemidos son de dolor?!**

_**-¿Y usted no está bastante grandecita para saber que lo que hace es ilegal?...**_El centinela comenzó a discutir echando una mirada a Blair que revoloteaba a buscando sus jeans, su mochila y también una ventana para saltar, pero en el segundo en que ambas miradas se cruzaron, Blair se sintió como carnada de un tiburón hambriento y ya no le quedaba más pero que resignarse a su destino…quién sabe, quizá Jim le permitiese escribir su propio obituario antes de decapitarlo.

-_**Vístete, nos vamos**_…El hombre ordenó a su hijo pero la chica no estaba de acuerdo…

**- ¡Ahh no eso si que no!...usted no puede llevárselo todavía, estamos a la mitad de..**

**-¡No me interesa saberlo!…**Jim interrumpió y simplemente repitió el comando…**Vístete ahora!**

-**¿Pero quién es usted y con qué derecho…**

-**¡Yo. Soy. Policía…**Jim habló despacito y se señaló a sí mismo…** tengo todo el derecho porque ese niño de ahí es mi hijo…**El dedo acusador señaló a Blair…**y estoy a punto de arrestarla a usted por secuestrar a menores de edad!...**El detective caminó hacia la chica que, podría jurar, estaba asustada.

La imagen de la imponente figura en verdad producía temor y parecía como si Jim quisiera desahogar su coraje con la pobre mujer, pero en ese momento el defensor Sandburg saltó a su rescate y aunque le temblaban un poco las piernas, se puso entre la damisela y el hombre gruñón.

**-Jim por favor, ella no tiene la culpa…**Dijo con voz y logró que su padre retrocediera un poco…**Fui yo quien se metió en su cuarto y pues solo estábamos…**aquí la voz de Blair bajó un poco más…

**-Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo…**la mujer interrumpió, se sentía un poco más valiente mirando a los ojos del quinceañero…**El pobre chico estaba celebrando su cumpleaños, yo solo quería alegrarlo y...**

**-…Y yo te lo agradezco**…Blair terminó la frase…**Eres una mujer muy bella y yo la pasé genial mientras duró**.

**-Ohhh que dulce!...tú también eres todo un bombón, considera esto como un adelanto de tu regalo y recuerda que puedes venir a reclamar el resto cuando quieras...**Ella dijo en voz coqueta.

**-¡Gracias!...Lo reclamaré… **Blair escuchó un rabioso gruñido…**¡Si es que sigo vivo!**_..._ agregó recordando a quien tenía a sus espaldas.

**-Suficiente, Nos vamos…**el detective habló jalando del brazo a su hijo y caminando hacia la salida.

-**¡Esperen!...**la mujer gritó…**No puede andar por ahí solo en pantalones…**dijo devolviéndole la camisa gris a las manos del propietario que bueno...simplemente sonrió al sentir otro fuerte jalón en su brazo…sip, la imagen de la hermosa chica semidesnuda era algo que el adolescente recordaría por los escasos días, horas o quizá minutos que le quedaran de vida.

Al salir del club**, **Jim sacó su celular y envío un mensaje mientras regalaba medio minuto a Blair para que se vistiera. Luego estiró su mano derecha para agarrar con firmeza el brazo del sorprendido chico y continuó arrastrándole calle arriba.

Blair no vio la conocida camioneta, así que supuso que su padre había pedido ayuda…y eso le tranquiló un poco, Jim no se atrevería a matarlo frente a testigos ¿verdad?

_**-¿A quién llamaste para que nos viniera a recoger?...**_preguntó intentando zafarse de las garras del lobo feroz.

El centinela respondió en tono neutral…-**A nadie**, **vamos a caminar…así daremos tiempo a que se te enfríe el cerebro y otras partes de tu cuerpo también.**

Blair arrugó la cara y por lo menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse con el comentario**…**_**-¿A caminar?...¿Pero es que acaso estás loco Jim?... ¡Este barrio es muy peligroso!**_

_**-**_**¿Y?...**El caballero continuaba caminando con rapidez sin aflojar su control.

_**-¿cómo que "Y"?... ¡Podríamos encontrarnos con un ladrón, un secuestrador o qué se yo cuanto loco está suelto por las calles!**_

**-¡Ohhhh eso espero!...¡no sabes los deseos que tengo de asesinar a alguien esta noche!**

Los ojos del detective brillaron con ese comentario y Blair leyó en ellos su futuro…era un quinceañero muerto…si, bien muerto y lo único que dudaba era si su padre lo mataría aquí en la calle o en el apartamento, era definitivo que había llegado la hora de escribir un mail urgente a su madrina solicitando le guardase un cupo en el cielo para ésta misma noche…

…_._

…_Y mientras la escritora decide si nuestro querido quinceañero vivirá hasta los 16, supervisemos las actividades extracurriculares de otro par de jovencitos que igual parecen estar muy ocupados… _

…

_**-¡Date prisa Smith!...¡Mete el acelerador!**_

-_Cálmate Caffrey, ya casi estamos llegando…_ El rubio gruñó a su copiloto que parecía un niño hiperactivo después de una jarra de café y chocolates, es más, Dylan estaba seguro de que si no fuera porque traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, Neal ya se hubiera salido disparado del auto.

_**-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, acelera esta carcacha que la fiesta debe estar terminando!...**_

_-¡Epa más respeto que mi Jeep no es ninguna carcacha!_

_**-¡Bueno en ese caso eres tu culpa que estemos atrasados, manejas más lento que una viejita con muletas!**_

Dylan dobló la esquina y se detuvo frente al conocido edificio y antes de que aparcara, Neal ya había bajado volando del carro. El chico corrió y ni siquiera esperó por el ascensor, si no que subió de dos en dos los escalones y cruzó como un rayo el pasillo…

_Ahora que reflexiono creo que ese fue el primer error de nuestros chicos maravilla…si hubiesen sido más observadores, habrían notado que se estacionaron justo detrás de la vieja camioneta del detective._

Pero en fin, el caso es que el guapo joven llegó a al apartamento jadeando y miró que la puerta seguía entre abierta. Entró con sumo cuidado y se escuchaban quejido y risas de la habitación principal. Por los bellos labios de Neal se asomó una sonrisa…sin duda las chicas hacían muy bien su trabajo y Blair estaba disfrutando al máximo de su regalo.

Se quitó su chaqueta y se dirigía a la habitación cuando una bella doncella le detuvo con voz cálida…-**Vaya, a fin llegaste buñuelo**…

_**-Ehhh…**_El se volteó sonriente**…**_**¿Qué haces aquí en la cocina?...**_

**-Buscando provisiones…**dijo señalando un bote de jarabe de chocolate que acababa de sacar del refrigerador…**Es que ya se nos acabó la crema batida y todavía no llegamos a la mejor parte!**

_**-jajajaja…¿y qué tal se ha comportado el cumpleañero?...**_Caffrey se apoyó sobre el desayunador para admirara más de cerca las cualidades de la hermosa y sexy mujer vestida con un mini disfraz de policía.

**-Pues al principio estaba tan sorprendido que se resistió al arresto, es más, todas nos arrojamos sobre él y hasta tuvimos que darle un golpe en la cabeza para controlarlo… **Neal agrandó los ojos, nunca se imaginó que Blair fuese un tipo violento…**pero tranquilo que no fue nada serio…**la chica comentó relajada…**pobrecito creo que nunca había jugado a los policías y ladrones…**

_**-Si, seguro que le dieron un buen susto…¿Y están todas en la habitación?**_

**-Si, Kity le llenó todo el pecho y el cuello de crema batida y ahora le toca un baño de chocolate!**

_**-jajajaja…dame eso que yo mismo se lo llevo…**_El ojos azules se volteó para ver que Dylan llegaba al apartamento y miraba su celular con su típica cara de bobo…**Muévete Smith que te pierdes la diversión, el cumpleañero está por aquí!...**Dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica y caminaban rumbo al cuarto de Jim…

Los quejidos iban subieron de tono y Neal volvió a sonreír…_**¿Supongo que lo han tratado como a un criminal hostil?...**_

**-Así es…**La chica también mostró su picaresca sonrisa**…yo le quité la pistola, luego le pusimos una venda en la boca y hasta le esposamos a la cama con sus mismas esposas!**

_**-¿Pistola?...¿Esposas?...**_Neal se detuvo un momento_…__**¿Desde cuándo Blair lleva un arma?**_**...** sepreguntó justo cuando abría la puerta de la habitación…

Dylan se encontraba completamente relajado y esperaba tranquilamente por el ascensor. Las cosas estaban marchando bien al heredero Smith, esto de la fiestecita con las chicas ni siquiera lo había planeado él, pero le vendría como anillo al dedo.

El día de la famosa carrera se acercaba y cuantas más evidencia tuviera sobre el dudoso comportamiento de Blair mejor para cumplir con su venganza.

Llegó a la puerta y entró al lobby. Escuchó las risas de las chicas, sacó su nuevo y lujoso celular y se preparó para tomar las mejores fotos del evento, pero en ese preciso momento recibió un extraño mensaje: "_Tengo a Blair, nos veremos en la mansión Ellison en dos horas. Jim_"

El rubio detuvo de inmediato sus pasos y también su sonrisa, con cuidado leyó…y leyó… y leyó el texto varias veces.

_**-Muévete Smith que te pierdes la diversión, el cumpleañero está por aquí!...**_El grito lo hizo reaccionar y con el teléfono en la mano, se dirigió al cuarto principal siguiendo a su compañero con una curiosa pregunta rondando su mente…_¿Si Blair estaba con el detective, quién diablos está en la habitación? _

_**-¡OH DIOS MÍO!..**__._ Neal gritó tirando al suelo el bote de chocolate y frotándose con esmero sus ojitos creyendo tener visiones…_ Aclaro que no era que nuestro niño fuese muy religioso que digamos, pero en este momento una ayudadita del cielo sería muy bien recibida!..._

Dylan se abrió paso entre la estatua de su amigo y la chica para descubrir a un hombre sin camisa, con la boca vendada y que por la forma en que jalaba de las esposas se podría decir que estaba bastante furioso. De más está decir que el Smith también se quedó perplejo al reconocer al caballero que parecía que tenía rabia de tanta espuma que le salía por la boca…¿o era crema batida?

**-Miren!... se nota que se alegra de verlos!.**..Una morena sonaba feliz y comenzó a gatear junto al secuestrado…**¿Quieren que le quitemos la venda y las esposas?**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...**Dylan y Neal gritaron a coro con toda su alma, su hígado, su corazón, sus intestinos y hasta su par de…de…bueno ya saben de qué.

_-__**Me..me…me..mejor lo dejamos así por un ratito mas…**_ Caffrey estaba sudando frío tartamudeaba y comenzó a retroceder, Dylan siguió su ejemplo y salieron del cuarto rápidamente.

Neal se detuvo hasta llegar a la sala y comenzó a jalarse el cabello como si quisiera quedarse calvo**…¿Cómo es que…no me explico…yo…él…Tú te imaginaste esto?..**preguntó a su compañero con sus ojitos azules, cargados preocupación. Dylan simplemente negó con la cabeza y Neal continuó hablando…**Bien…esto definitivamente nos traerá problemas a ambos…**

_**-¿Ambos?...**_El Smith rebatió…_**Esta fue TU idea y el que está allí amarrado es TU padre, así que aquí el único que tiene problemas eres TU!**_

_**-¡No me esperaba que fueras tan cobarde Smith!...**_Neal le dio al Smith un empujón**…**_**pero está bien, yo soy valiente y voy a afrontar solo todo éste lío!...**_Dijo volteándose hacia el cuarto para gritar…_** ¡SEÑORITAS A LA SALA DE INMEDIATO!**_

Pese a la fuerte música que llenaba el cuarto principal, las cuatro mujeres vestidas con seductores disfraces policiales salieron con sus radiantes sonrisas y un poco de crema en sus bocas. Neal arrugó su carita de ángel al verlas…no quería ni imaginarse la venganza de Peter por éste pequeño mal entendido…

**-**_**Los planes han cambiado o mejor dicho se cancelaron…**_El valiente Caffrey anunció y sus amiguitas hicieron varios pucheros…_**recojan sus cosas**_, _**yo las acompañaré a la salida mientras Dylan le quita las esposas a mi pad…eh…al agente Burke…**_ordenó casi con porte relajado, caminando hacia la puerta principal.

_**-**_**¿QUÉ?...**Ahora fue Dylan el que parecía querer llorar…**No, no, no, no y no!...**

_**-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh….**_ Caffrey habló bajito…_**Cállate Smith que las señoritas van a pensar que tienes miedo!...**_

**-Pero si es verdad!... ¿Ya viste la cara del agente Burke?!...¡Asusta!**

_-__**¿Y qué quieres?...¿Qué mi padre se pase el resto de la noche esposado a esa cama?**_

**-Bueno…**El rubio reflexionó la idea…**eso sería más seguro…por lo menos nos daría tiempo de escapar del país ¿No te parece?**

Neal estaba a punto de contestar pero la puerta se abrió de presto golpeándole la frente….-**Ouccchhhh…Mi cabecita!...**gritó poniendo sus manos en la cara dando un par de pasos atrás

-**Wooooo!...que suerte, llegaron más invitados!... Eso significa que la fiesta no se cancela!...**Una voz femenina gritaba emocionada mientras dos personajes más entraban a escena…

…**..**

Paso lento + suspiro juvenil = jalón + gruñido paternal.

Gruñido paternal= quejido juvenil

_**-¡Jim te advierto que estas a un jalón mas de desprenderme por completo el brazo!**_

Quejido juvenil = otro jalón + presión en brazo juvenil

Presión en brazo juvenil = Súplica juvenil

_-__**Jim camina más despacito que necesito tomar aire...por favor…¿Si?**_

Súplica juvenil = marcha más rápida y menos paciencia paternal

Ignorar súplica juvenil = Rebelión juvenil + Amenaza

_-¡__**¡Jim!...Si no me sueltas y dejas de jalonearme yo…yo…me escaparé de casa!**_

Rebelión juvenil = Suspiro doble y respuesta firme

**-Hazlo, te garantizo que te encontraría aún si te escondieras debajo del mismo infierno!**

Respuesta firme = Sarcasmo juvenil y Amenaza extrema

- _**¡Ohh claro, el súper policía en acción!...Pero ahora soy yo el que te garantiza una cosa Detective Ellison…Que cuando me encuentres te vas a topar con un cadáver!...**_

Blair logró su propósito y la imponente figura que caminaba…o mejor dicho, arrastraba al joven histérico detuvo su marcha de inmediato…Pero en ese momento el jovencito se dio cuenta de que discutir a gritos con la espalda de Jim era muy fácil, el problema real fue cuando el detective se volteó y Blair pudo contemplar el resplandor de sus ojos azules tan llenos de ira, decepción y tristeza.

**-¿Estás amenazándome con suicidarte Blair Sandburg?...** Definitivamente la ira predominó en la voz en el rostro completo del centinela al hablar.

_Si hubiesen estado ahí esa noche, habrían notado que Blair retrocedió un poco al contestar, no porque tuviera miedo, tal vez solo andaba en busca del coraje que se le había perdido por algún lado…Ummmm yo siempre he pensado que existe una línea muy pero muy fina entre la valentía y la necedad…pero en este momento, aún no he podido decidir si nuestro quinceañero estaba siendo o muy valiente o muy necio…¿Votaciones?_...

_**-¡Escuchaste bien detective!...Primero muerto antes que seguir viviendo con un tutor que ni siquiera recordó que hoy cumplo quince malditos años!...**_

Ante los gritos y la amenaza de su hijo, el cuerpo de Jim reaccionó como fiera a la que le arrojan agua hirviendo…sus ojos se estrecharon, sus dientes se engranaron, sus fosas nasales se expandieron y su mano derecha soltó el brazo del chico para alzarse en el aire. Blair captó el movimiento y cerró sus ojitos preparándose para recibir un fuerte golpe en su carita de ángel…

…

**-Bien, explíquenme una vez más el asunto**…Un caballero interrogaba a cuatro despampanantes mujeres que estaban ordenadas en fila india frente a él mientras la alegre música resonaba en la habitación principal del apartamento.

La rubia rodó sus bellos ojos…-**Ya le dije que nos contrataron para arrestar a un fugitivo!...**las otras chicas asistieron entre risitas.

El capitán Banks dio una larga mirada al escuadrón de policía femenina**…Uhmmm entiendo…**el hombre se frotó las sienes, la música le estaba dando dolor de cabeza pero igual mantuvo su tono cordial…**y…¿Serían tan amables de decirme quién las contrató?... **Un total de cuatro dedos índices derechos señalarona la cocina dondeel rubio ponía un poco de hielo a la cabeza del herido haciéndose los desentendidos.

Joel no pudo resistir su risa por más tiempo**…Imagino que todo esto era una sorpresita para el cumpleañero…** Dijo alternando entre palabras y carcajadas.

-**Así es pero al final resultó ser todo un fiasco porque…**La morena comenzó a explicarse pero Neal la interrumpió corriendo desde la cocina con un pañuelo húmedo puesto sobre la cabeza…

**-**_**Las damas**__**tienen razón, todo fue un fiasco y por eso es que las llevábamos de vuelta al club…ehhhh…a su oficina privada, Vamos señoritas, andando!...Dylan date prisa trae el auto!...Muévanse!**_

_**-**_**No tan rápido agente, nadie se mueve a ningún lado…**Simón habló serio, muy serio…tan serio que Neal se encogió y Dylan ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a la sala…**ustedes dos se quedan aquí!**

_**-Pero Capitán, esto es solo un mal entendido…solo una bromita entre amigos y…**_

**-¡Ahórrate las explicaciones jovencito, sé perfectamente que ésta fue tu idea desde que estábamos en la estación policial!...**

_**-¿Qué? ¿Mi idea?...pero porqué me culpa de todo!...**_El pobre Neal sonaba como niñito ofendido…_**bien pudo ser idea de Dylan!**_

_**-Pero no lo fue!...**_El rubio brincó gritando…_**Fuiste tú el que armó todo este lío y no lo niegues!**_

Neal rodó los ojos y levantó ambas manos al aire**…**_**Esta bien!...yo lo planeé solito y sabes por qué?...**_El chico de ojos azules caminó hasta su compañero… _** porque tú no tienes el suficiente cerebro ni siquiera para planear algo tan simple como esto!**_

_**-Ahhhh veamos si te sientes tan orgulloso de tu plan cuando el agente Burk…**_Las palabras se detuvieron en la boca del Smith porque algo le golpeó la cara.

**-¡Neal Caffrey!...**Simón reprendió al jovencito que había arrojado una toalla húmeda directo a la boca del hijo del congresista.

Joel se acercó al rubio para revisarlo pero apenas Dylan se repuso del golpe, se abalanzó contra Neal tirándolo al piso.

…y hubiese sido un buen espectáculo, digno de ser televisado por la triple A, pero tan repentinamente como había comenzado, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo terminó cuando Simón levantó a ambos contrincantes de las orejas… **¡Mocosos locos!...debería dejar que se molieran a golpes! **

_**-Ouchhhhh suelte capitán, suelte que me lastima!...**_Nealtratando de librarse del agarre, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo…_Genial otro policía con mano de hierro! _

_-__**Auuuu…Auuuu…**_Esta vez los aullidos provenían de la boca de Dylan_…__**Señor usted no tiene derecho le voy a demandaaaaaayyyyyy…**_

-**Si sigues reclamando Smith…**Simón retorció más fuerte el lóbulo del chico rubio…** me vas a tener que demandar pero por arrancarte las dos orejas!**

_**-¡Yupi esto está más entretenido que cualquier fiesta!...**_Unade las hermosas policíasgritó mientras la morena se acercó hasta Simón…

-**Nosotras podemos ayudarle a nalguear a éstos niñitos traviesos si lo desea mi capitán…**Dijo sonriendo con toda malicia de una mujer con vasta experiencia en este campo y las chicas corearon al unísono un "UUUUHHHHHHH" de fondo.

Simón se atragantó con saliva y tuvo que soltar a sus prisioneros para cubrir su boca con las manos y no toser en la cara de la morena…

Inevitablemente las mejillas del par de adolescentes se pusieron tan coloradas que las inocentes damas se tiraron a reír sin compasión. El capitán Banks aclaró su garganta e hizo una mueca hasta el otro detective, que tampoco pudo disimular su sonrisa.

**-Joel haz el favor de llevar a las…ehhh…damas de regreso a su…ehhh…oficina…**El detective asistió**…Ahhh y sube al cuarto y apaga esa música que ya me tiene harto…**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOO!...**Dylan y Blair aullaron tan fuerte que una de las chicas casi se pone a llorar del susto.

_**-Ehhh…digo, no tiene por que molestar al detective Taggart…**_Neal había olvidadoel dolor en su orejita y estaba tan sonriente como siempre..._** nosotros podemos llevar a las chicas capitán, no es necesario que…**_

**-No, ustedes dos no se mueven de mi vista ni un segundo!...**Simón gritó rabioso de nuevo y Joel continuó sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto principal a desactivar el equipo de sonido.

Dylan también tomó fuerzas para protestar…_**-Pero es que el detective Ellison ya debe estar por llegar, me envió un mensaje y…**_

**-Si lo sé Sr. Smith, yo también recibí el mensaje y pienso que lo mejor es que ustedes dos estén aquí para cuando Jim y el cumpleañero lleguen, así que…**

_**-Ehhh permiso para interrumpir mi capitán!..**__._Una de las mujeres habló haciendo una imitación de un saludo militar…_**Creo que es mi deber informarle que el cumpleañero ya llegó…**_

Los ojos de simón se agradaron…**¿Qué?...**

**-Nosotras nos encargamos de darle un dulce recuerdito de cumpleaños y está en la habit….**Yjustocuando la hermosa rubiecita iba a terminar sus explicaciones…

_**-¡CUANDO LO TENGA EN FRENTE YO LO MATO!... ¡NEAL CAFFREY DONDE ESTAAAAAAAAAAS!...**_

Una voz de ultratumba hizo eco en las paredes del apartamento…e incluso la cuadra entera. Simón se quedó sin habla y el color de las mejillas de Neal iba desapareciendo lentamente…El apocalipsis se presentó a Cascada y nuestro dulce niño de ojos de cielo, sabía que había llegado la hora…la hora en que venían a llevar su inocente alma al infierno…


	25. ¿Eres feliz Blair?

A juzgar por su exterior, podríamos describirla como un paraíso terrenal. Rodeada de un frondoso bosque y bellos jardines, ésta mansión no tenía nada que envidiar a los más imponente edificios de Cascada.

Pero en su interior, únicamente era conocida por su asfixiante silencio. Adornada con finas pinturas y esculturas daba la impresión de estar en un museo frío, vacío…sin vida.

Para las pocas personas que habitaban en ella, más que un museo, era una cárcel donde se debía obedecer las órdenes del dueño sin protestar, un lugar que simplemente se alejaba mucho del concepto de "hogar, dulce hogar"…

**-¿Dónde estabas?**

El joven se sorprendió al mirar la figura de su padre en la sala principal...era muy extraño que el gran magnate sacara la nariz de su estudio.

_**-Ya sabes, en las clases que me...**_

**-¡No te atrevas a mentirme!...**El hombre interrumpió las explicaciones, o en este caso, las mentiras que su hijo estaba por contarle…**Debería darte vergüenza, traes lodo en los zapatos!...**

Los bellos y juveniles ojos azules desviaron su mirada hacia el piso, donde efectivamente había gran cantidad de lodo y arcilla, sin embargo en lugar de preocuparse el jovencito sonrío…_**-Pase la tarde en el bosque…**_se inclinó e hizo una breve reverencia…_** disculpe usted por manchar la alfombra, iré a ducharme de inmediato…**_ comentó en tono despreocupado pasando de lado hacia los escalones del segundo piso…

**-Alto ahí!...**El hombre le tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia atrás con fuerza…** Deberías haber estado en tus clases de etiqueta y no jugando al boy Scout, ya tienes veinte y un años, madura de una vez!**

**-**_**Ya te dije que no necesito clases de etiqueta...**_

_**-**_**Si que las necesitas, siempre te comportas como un cavernícola enloquecido cuando tenemos invitados!**_**…**_El joven se soltó del agarre, ese comentario le había dolido…pero eso no se lo demostraría a nadie…

_**-Si ellos no fueran tan hipócritas, yo no tendría que encararlos!**_

_**-**_**¿Encararlos?...Tú inventas cuentos y luego te diviertes causando el caos en cada reunión!** El caballero se sorprendía de lo descarado que se había vuelto ese muchacho_…¿Qué había pasado con su responsable y respetuoso primogénito?..._

**-**_**No son cuentos!...**_El chico siseó de nuevo**…**_**No es mi culpa que tenga un buen oído y pueda descubrir todas las mentiras que se dicen unos a otros!**_

_**-**_**Ya basta!...No quiero escuchar tus excusas!... este mismo fin de semana tenemos una celebración importante y tú te comportarás a la altura!... fin de la discusión! **…ahora el tono de voz del hombre era más que un simple grito pero el chico no se intimidó.

_**-Lo siento señor, pero esta vez no voy a complacerlo, yo no voy a ser un robot, ya sé suficiente de ese mundo de sociedad y no voy convertirme en uno de ellos…**_

_**-**_**Já pues te tengo noticias jovencito!...yo soy uno de ellos, tú hermano es uno de ellos y tú eres uno de ellos!**

**-**_**Mamá no era como ellos…**_El adolescente respondió confiado aunque sabía que pisaba arenas movedizas…

**-Pero yo sí, así que irás a esas clases!...**El hombre recorrió la escasa distancia que había entre ambos desafiando a su hijo a contradecirlo...

_**-¿por qué lo haces?¿Para fastidiarme?¿Para hacerme enojar?...Sabes que mamá no me hubiese obligado!**_

Para ser sinceros desde que mencionó a su madre, el chico sabía que la discusión tomaría un rumbo peligroso. A pesar de que había transcurrido un tiempo desde el accidente, su padre continuaba aferrado a esa coraza de amargura como si deseara olvidar el pasado y obligarles a ellos a que olvidaran también.

**-Porque soy tu padre y para tu mala suerte en ésta historia soy yo quien está vivo!...**El caballero gritó con todos sus pulmones, quizá así lograba que su hijo rebelde bajara la cabeza y respondiera con un simple "si señor"…pero el chico tenía otras palabras en mente…

_**-Y no sabes como me duele que la historia no fuese al revés… **_

El jovencito no gritó…no necesitó hacerlo para que la frase hiciera estremecer al hombre que tenía parado enfrente y tampoco le sorprendió el dolor que registró en su rostro cuando la palma de su padre impactó de lleno en su boca…

_**-**_**Nunca vuelvas a faltarme el respeto de esa manera!...**el furioso hombretomó a su hijo de ambos brazos y lo estremeció…**Vas a permanecer en tu cuarto hasta que yo diga!...y si no me obedeces voy a darte un buen escarmiento!...¿Entendiste?**

Los dientes del chico se engranaron de rabia y pese a qué sintió una bomba activarse en su interior, simplemente asistió con un gesto. Su padre le soltó y él caminó con la frente en alto hasta su habitación sin decir una sola palabra más.

**-Cuando te conviertas en el adulto que yo quiero formar, me lo agradecerás…**El caballero hablaba bajo, mas consigo mismo que con la silueta del jovenzuelo que desaparecía por las escaleras… **es más, cuando tengas un hijo comprenderás mejor las cosas porque desearás que él sea como tú y eso te hará sentir un padre orgulloso… **

Mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, el chico reflexionaba en las palabras que acababa de escuchar_…¿Era esa la verdad de su futuro?¿Calzar los zapatos de un magante empresarial y vivir entre números y reuniones administrativas?¿Sería igual que su padre?..._

Miró a su alrededor buscando el gran espejo de su closet...el atlético y apuesto joven se observó a sí mismo por un rato y por más que lo intentara, no podía imaginarse disfrutando de ese mundo hipócrita…no, eso no era lo que deseaba para su vida…pero entonces…¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaba?

Con esa pregunta en mente, sacó de su billetera una pequeña foto y sonrío mientras declaraba una promesa.…

_**- Presta atención!...**_ dijo señalando con su dedo índice el reflejo en el cristal_**…Cuando tengas un hijo, desearás que él sea completamente feliz y solo eso te hará sentir un padre orgulloso!**_

**CAPITULO 17.3 **

"**¿ERES FELIZ BLAIR?**

…**.**

El frío llegaba con fuerza y conforme avanzaba noche, la solitaria luna llena era el único testigo de la pelea entre los dos personajes más tercos y orgullosos que he llegado a conocer en mi vida

Con sus párpados bien apretados, el quinceañero continuaba esperando sentir el dolor y porque no, también la sangre recorrer toda su cara_…. ¡No vas a llorar Sandburg ya tienes quince años, ya no eres un niño así que no importa si este dictador te saca un diente del golpe, tu no vas a llorar!_

Como si fuese Rocky Balboa en plena sesión de entrenamiento, Blair se preparaba psicológicamente engranando sus dientes para soportar la bofetada del detective sin soltar el más mínimo grito de dolor…y hubiese sido una buena estrategia, si no fuera porque los golpes no estaban dirigidos precisamente a su carita angelical…

**PAFFF!...PAFFF!... PAFFF!...PAFFF!... PAFFF!...PAFFF!... **

Media docena de duros tortazos impactaron en las posaderas de Blair que se quedó, aparte de adolorido…sorprendido por el inesperado rumbo que había tomado la mano derecha de Jim.

-_**Nunca…**_PAFFF!..._**nunca…**_PAFFF!..._**nunca vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa!...**_PAFFF!..._**Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en atentar contra tu vida! …**_PAFFF!...

-**Ouchhh…Jim!...Ouuuuuuuchhh…Detente!...Ahhhhhh…Que solo lo dije por hacerte enojaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy!... **

_**-Pues felicidades!...**_PAFFF!..._**Lo conseguiste!...**_PAFFF!..._**Estoy furioso!**_

El joven que se había propuesto no soltar ni un grito, olvidó su promesa y ahora tenía sus cuerdas vocales programadas a todo volumen para suplicar clemencia…**-Papá!...Haaaaayyyy…Perdón!...**

Jimtomó al quinceañero por los hombros…** -**_**Escúchame bien Blair Sandburg donde vuelvas a bromear con**_**…**

-**No, no, noooooooo…**Los rizos de Blair se movían de un lado a otro al compás del movimiento negativo en su cabecita**…Nunca lo haré de nuevo!...primero muerto que…**Jim soltó un gruñido y nuestro amiguito aclaró sus palabras….**ehhh, quiero decir...El suicidio es malo…lo entendí!**

**-**_**Eso espero!...**_El hombre de acero pareció calmarse un poquitín…_**Ahora hablemos de tu pequeña excursión a éste barrio, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?…**_

**-Puesssssssss…**El chico hizo una pausa en su voz, mientras su manita aprovechaba para brindar algo de consuelo a su parte trasera…**puessss….llegué** **caminando…**

_**-¡BLAIR!...**_otro gritó hizo evidente que el poquitín de calma que el centinela tenía, se había ido a la basura…**-**_**Eres menor de edad y vi un guardia custodiando la entrada principal, entonces… ¿cómo diablos entraste al club?!**_

_**-**_**Ohhh eso…Bueno fue fácil, soy menor de edad Jim…pero no soy idiota…sabía que el guardia me retendría, así que entré por la puerta de atrás.**

**-**_**vaya veo que tu cerebro todavía funciona...y por causalidad no se te ocurrió pensar un momento en que todos estaríamos preocupados por ti?**_

**-Vamos hombre tranquilo que estoy bien y además ya tengo quince años!**

**-**_**Ohhhh Caramba Señor!…**_ sarcasmo disimulado…**Ya **_**tiene**__**quince años!...**_ sarcasmo medio directo…_**Eres casi un viejo!...**_Sarcasmo puro y sin anestesia.

_**-**_**Bueeeeeno…ahora que lo mencionas en otros lugares a los quinceañeros se les trata como a un adulto…**

Jim levantó sus cejas, era casi tierno ver cómo la personita que alegaba ser todo un hombre, jugaba con la punta de su pie en el sucio pavimento y para colmo tenía un bello pucherito dibujado en su boca… _**-¿No me digas?...Já pues que suerte que vivimos en Cascada donde todavía eres un niño!...**_exclamó casi sonriendo…casi…

Blair le dio una mirada malhumorada y el detective continuó con su tono sarcástico elevado a la máxima potencia…_** Dr. Sandburg, por favor aconséjeme… ¿Cómo se sentiría usted después de pasarse todo el día buscando a su hijo MENOR DE EDAD que ha desaparecido y que podría estar en peligro de muerte?...**_

_**-Ya te dije que me sé cuidar solo que ya tengo quince años carajo!**_

**-Exacto, eres muy joven y pudo pasarte algo malo!...Por Dios hijo eres un ser humano y no un gato con nueve vidas…Y si contamos todas las veces que te has puesto en peligro de muerte, ya solo te quedarían cinco!**

_**-¡Hay pero cómo eres exagerado!...Jim debes darme espacio, ya cumplí quince!**_

**-¿Y eso te da luz verde para tener sexo con cualquier desconocida?...**

_**-¿Sexo?...Pero si no paso absolutamente nada!...Además yo tenía controlada la situación!**_

_**-¿Así?…**_** ¿Y qué hacía ella cuando entré?...**

**-**_**Ella…bueno yo…estábamos…ehhh…ya sabes, solo jugábamos! **_

**-¿Jugando?...¿A qué? ¿A los carnívoros?!...por eso ella te mordía el cuerpo a ver qué sabor tenías?!...**

_**-¡Jim!...**_La mejillas del carnívoro volvieron a teñirse de rojo**…**_**no soy un bebé!...**_**ya tengo quinnnn…**

-**Hay ya sé la edad que tienes y te juro que si vuelves a repetírmelo vas a pasar tus próximos quince años encerrado en tu habitación!**

_**-Pero es que si los tengo!...ni siquiera tú puedes ignorar que estoy creciendo!...**_

**- ¿Y qué si tienes quince, dieciséis o veinte?...Sigues siendo un niño que no sabe nada de la vida!...**A éste punto Jim ya estaba decidido a saltar sobre su hijo y enseñarle a fajazo limpio un poco de cordura y respeto.

**-**_**Grrrrrrrrrrr!...**_El cachorrito gruñó queriendo asustar a la fiera, solo que en lugar de lucir atemorizante, sus acuosos ojitos producían ternura…**En eso se equivoca detective, conozco perfectamente esa vida que trata con crueldad a quienes solo llevamos aire en nuestros bolsillos y sé lo es vivir rompiendo obstáculos con tus propios puños porque no hay nadie a tu lado que te ayude a derribarlos! **

-**Blair**…**Sé que tu vida ha sido dura…**dijo con un tono mas calmado…**Pero ahora me tienes a mí a tu lado y sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo…**

_**-¿En serio?...**_Blair se cruzó de brazos**…**_**já hoy ni siquiera me felicitaste!... reconoce que te olvidaste de mí!...**_

El centinela percibió el olor a agua salada formarse en los ojos de su niño**…-Blair yo no…**

_**-Estas han sido las peores semana de mi vida Jim y no lo digo por el castigo, sino porque te la has pasado ignorándome o regañándome y no es justo!...Jim yo nunca podré llegar a ser tan perfecto como lo eres tú!...**_La primera lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del jovenzuelo…_**soy un loco, impulsivo, y es la primera vez desde que eres mi tutor…**_Blairsuspiró para agarrar fuerza**…**_** en que pienso que te has cansado de mí!... **_

Es muy cierto que las palabras no pueden golpear físicamente a alguien…pero me atrevería a jurar que en ese momento, Jim se sintió abofeteado por cada sílaba que salió de la boca de su niño…

El detective intentó controlar su enojo y simplemente se dedicó a observarle... Blair Sandburg era como gasolina que hacía hervir su temperamento!...era tan terco, impulsivo, majadero, respondón y…y…tenía miedo…

El centinela podía olfatear el temor transpirando por la piel del adolescente…podía oírlo a través de aquel acelerado corazón…podía verlo a través de esos ojos llenos de tristeza.

Un minuto…o bueno para Blair, casi un año pasó antes de que aquél hombre dejara de mirarlo y comenzara a caminar hasta sentarse en una banquilla de cemento a la orilla de la calle. Nuestro chico de rizos nunca supo que debía agradecer a los espectaculares sentidos del centinela por evitar que su trasero conociera el cinturón de Jim aquella noche.

Mientras Sandburg se limpiaba los ojos con el borde de su camisa, escuchó al detective hablar…

**-Hijo…**El chico prestó atención a la voz cansada que le llamaba…** tengo que hacerte una pregunta…** parecía como si el hombre tuviese miedo de continuar hablando o quizá de escuchar la respuesta a su futura interrogante…

El adolescentelució algo desconcertado, éste no era un comportamiento normal para el gran detective Ellison, pero igual ésta no había sido una noche muy normal tampoco…

**-Es algo simple pero** **quiero que me la respondas con total sinceridad… **El joven asistióyJim suspiró, apoyando sus codos en la rodillas y viendo directo a su hijo, preguntó…**¿Eres feliz Blair?**

_**-¿Qué?...**_En un principio Blair pensó que su padre bromeaba_…-¡¿Feliz?!...Ohhh recuerdo que lo era antes de que te aparecieras en el club!...__**-Es una pregunta capciosa?...**_

-**No…mas bien es como una de esas locuras que a nuestra conciencia paternal de vez en cuando se le ocurre preguntar…**El detective se hizo a un lado cediendo un poco de espacio…**Puedes sentarte a mi lado si quieres…**

_Genial excelente momento para sentarnos a reflexionar sobre la felicidad del mundo!…__**-Ehhh…no creo que sea una buena idea sentarme ahí… **__¡sabia decisión Sandburg, lo mejor es estar de pie en caso de que tenga que correr!..._

Jim lució algo decepcionado…**¿Sabes que yo no muerdo verdad?**

**-Ohhh, claro, pero …**_pero por si las dudas, mejor no me acerco! …_**pero reconoce que hace rato**_**…**_

**-Reconoce que hace rato tenía muy buenos motivos para estar un poco molesto**_**…**_

_**-¿Un poco molesto?...já si parecías Kingkon en sus días difíciles!...**__Upsss eso no lo pensaste Sandburg, lo dijiste de verdad!_

**-Blair!..**

**-**_**Lo siento, lo siento…**_el chico retrocedió un poco con las manos arriba…_**me disculpo, no debí decirlo…**_

**-Ni decirlo, ni tampoco pensarlo!**

_**-¿Pensarlo?...**__Uhhh no me vengas con que ahora lees la mente!._

**-No es necesario que lea tu mente, sé perfectamente la opinión que tienes sobre mí**_**…**_

_**-¿Hablas en serio?**_

_**-Claro!**_

_**-¿Y cómo lo sabes?**_

_-__**Simple, yo también fui un adolescente y sé cual es la opinión que todo hijo adolescente tiene de su padre.**_

_**-Ohhh yaaaaaaaa, estás haciendo uso del "poder de la experiencia"….bueno con todo respeto Jim, pero los tiempos han cambiado mucho**__…(desde la época precolombina) …__**en que tú fuiste joven…**_

_**-Piensas que soy un viejo anticuado, de mente cerrada que se resiste a los cambios y que nunca comprenderá tu manera sencilla y práctica de ver las cosas**_

_**-Ehhhhh… bueno…uggggg… puede que piense eso pero…**_

_**-Y también consideras que soy paranoico y que te sobreprotejo, que veo peligro donde no lo hay y que siempre te exijo demasiado para compensar mis propios errores…**_

_**-Ummmm…pero en reali…**_

_**-¿Crees que mi único propósito en esta tierra es torturarte, avergonzarte y llevarte la contraria?**_

_**-Es que yo… es que tú…**_

_**-Responde solo sí o no…**_

_**-Pero es que**__…_

_-__**Si…o…no**_

_-__**Ehhhhh…**__No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas…__**Si**__…Lo dijiste!...Ahora mejor huye mientras puedas!_

_-__**Ves los tiempos no han cambiado mucho**_**…**Jim se puso en pie y Blair estuvo tentado a obedecer sus instintos y salir corriendo, pero el detective estaba sonriendo cuando siguió hablando…_**yo pensaba lo mismo de mi padre y tus hijos pensaran lo mismo de ti…sobre todo cuando debas castigarlos…**_

_**-¡Ehhhh alto ahí Jim...que cuando tenga un hijo te aseguro que jamás voy a ponerle un dedo encima!...**_

**-Jajajajajaja…Y yo que pensaba heredarte mi cepillo de madera!**

_**-¿El qué?...Yo nunca castigaría a mis hijos con ese artefacto endemoniado!...NUNCA!...**_

-_**Bien…Igual cuando tengas un hijo estará disponible en el mismo cajón del sanitario por si lo necesitas…**_

Jim rió un rato viendo como Blair continuaba murmurando entre las teorías psicológicas actuales y lo obsoleto de los castigos corporales…de vez en cuando escuchó una maldición contra el cepillo y el cierre del monólogo fue una promesa solemne de "No nalgadas" para los futuros Blaircitos.

El detective dio un vistazo a su reloj, apenas y tenían tiempo de llegar al lobby y vestirse para la celebración…

-_**Blair…**_Jim volvió a tono serio y los susurros del quinceañero se detuvieron..._**Blair, hijo quiero disculparme,**__**Simón tenía razón, debí felicitarte y contártelo todo esta mañana**_…_**pero quería sorprenderte y lo arruiné…Siento que mis acciones te hayan llevado a pensar cosas equivocadas…**_

_**-**_**¿Simón?...pero que…**

_**- Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir marginado y si me hubieses hablado de tus sentimientos antes, no estaríamos ahora a mitad de esta solitaria acera…pero quiero que te quede claro como el agua que tú..**_Jim le señaló directamente**…**_**Si tú Blair Sanburg eres mi hijo, te amo y me preocupo por ti... **_

Los ojitos de Blair estaban adquiriendo un brillo espectacular…**Jim yo lo sé pero es que a veces actúo por impulso y**…

_**- Déjame terminar por favor**_**…**La boquita de Blair volvió a cerrarse…_**Jefe, quiero que sepas que entiendo tus motivos, yo recuerdo lo que es ser joven y creo que esa es una de las razones por la que todavía no tienes marcado mi cinturón en tu trasero…**_Esa declaración hizo que las manitos del quinceañero se arrastraran hacia atrás en forma protectora…_**pero aún debes reconocer que la forma en que manejaste tu enojo, no fue correcta y tampoco estuvo a la altura del chico inteligente que sé que eres y del cual me siento orgulloso...**_

**-Papá…**La culpa comenzó a abrazar con fuerza a nuestro niño**…yo no quise preocuparte…**

_**-¿Estás seguro Blair?...Sabías que desaparecer de la universidad y apagar tu celular, yo me preocuparía…**_Blair bajó la mirada**…**_**Eras totalmente consciente del peligro que corrías al llegar a éste club y creo que no es necesario alertarte de los problemas en que podías meterte por tu aventura romántica…¿O sí?**_

El chico simplemente respondió con una mueca que Jim no sabía cómo interpretar…y tampoco quería quedarse con la duda…

_**-Hijo…ya me dijiste que no pasó nada, pero…si yo no hubiese llegado tu…**_

_**-**_**Ohhhh por favor Jim!...**Ahora era Blair el que cortaba a su padre a media frase**…yo no quiero hablar sobre ese tema, por lo menos no ahora!...**

_**-Bien…dejaremos el tema…POR AHORA…**_los instintos del centinela le aconsejaron programar cierta charla con su hijo adolecentes como un punto de prioridad en su agenda**…**_**pero es mejor que tu cerebro dialogue con tus hormonas para que se controlen!... **_

El chico soltó una pequeña sonrisita_…_**prometo programas esa charla de inmediato!...**

_**-Bien…ahoraaaaa…respecto a tu castigooooo…**_

_**-¿Castigo?...Papaaaaa …pero…hoy es mi cumpleaños!...Y debe haber alguna ley que prohíba a los padres castigar a sus hijos el día de su cumpleaños!**_

_**-Yo te apoyo y también creo que debería existir una ley que prohíba a los hijos hacer locuras cada cumpleaños, cada 4 de julio, en navidad, los días de pascua, los días soleados, día de Reyes, día del padre, fin de año, los días lluviosos, los días de…**_

**-Ohhh vamos Jim!...Soy un adolescente no un monge!...No puedes pedir que me porte bien siempre, hacer locuras es parte de mi naturaleza!**

_**-Y castigarte por tus travesuras es parte de la mía!...**_

**-Y no puedes simplemente ignorar tu naturaleza desde hoy…digamos que hasta…el 2060? **

_**-Ser padre es un compromiso que no puedo ignorar ni un segundo del día. **_

Blair se sintió culpable de nuevo…era de noche y su padre bien podría estar sentado viendo deportes en la TV pero en lugar de eso estaba aquí en la mitad de una calle desierta y aguantando un frío de los mil demonios…**Perdón…**susurró…**perdón** **por todo…sé que cuidarme debe ser un verdadero problema para ti…**

Jim tomó la barbilla de Blair y le miró fijamente**…**_**-Más que un problema, Yo lo llamaría un verdadero privilegio…**_

_¡Bingo!...esas sencillas palabras, hicieron el milagro de la noche y la hermosa sonrisa de nuestro niño resplandeció de nuevo...es más,__Hubiese deseado que todos estuvieran ahí para ver con detalle los cambios en su rostro!..._

Segundos después el celular del detective sonó con insistencia y Blair escuchó a su padre contestar un seco: _"Estaré ahí de inmediato"_…para luego colgar y colocar un brazo sobre su hombro invitándolo a caminar…

**-**_**Busquemos un taxi jefe, es noche de cazar fantasmas…**_

Obviamente el quinceañero quiso preguntar a qué se refería Jim pero…sea lo que fuese, lo había librado de su castigo así que...mientras su trasero estuviera sano y salvo, la boca de Blair se mantendría cerrada…completamente cerrada.

…

Todo era un caos y el apartamento solitario y silencioso que un día perteneció al detective especial James Ellison había pasado a la historia.

-**En verdad que no tengo ni idea de qué carajos pasa allá arriba detective Ellison y le confieso que tengo miedo de subir porque creo que están exorcizando a alguien y los fantasmas andan sueltos en su apartamento!...**El portero del edificio también se había unido al mar de histerismo…**Venga rápido o voy a llamar a la policía…o mejor dicho, llamaré a un sacerdote!**

_**-"Estaré ahí de inmediato"…**_Fue la única respuesta que el hombre pudo conseguir antes de que la llamada se cortase. Caminó unos pasos más y casi llegaba a la puerta cuando…

_**-¡YO LO MATOOOOOOOOOO!...**_ el portero dio un brinco hacia atrás_**….¡NEAL CAFFREY DONDE ESTAAAAAAAAAAS!...**_ latenebrosa voz gritó de nuevo y el asustado caballero sintió erizarse todos los cabellos de su flacucho cuerpo.

_**-No sé quién sea ese tal caffrey pero yo me mejor me largo de aquí antes de que los demonios quieran matarme a mí también!**_...se dijo mientras corría por el pasillo y desaparecía en el ascensor.

No voy a mentirles, el portero no exageraba nadita, había pasado un cuarto de hora y la situación dentro de esas paredes estaba más complicada que nunca.

Por un lado los gritos de cuatro chicas que corrían sin rumbo, pidiendo clemencia al supuesto cumpleañero que quería matar al guapísimo chico de ojos azules…por otro lado, estaba el Smith que también corría al compás de las mujeres intentando que la fuerza policial femenina lo defendiera….y por último nuestro querido Neal, que parecía un experto atleta gateando por debajo de la mesa y hasta saltando muebles para evitar que su padre lo pescara.

Los únicos quietos en medio de todo el lío eran Simón y Joel…ambos tenían cara de no creer lo que estaban viendo, quizá por eso decidieron no contribuir con el desorden y simplemente se quedaron en la cocina para no estorbar.

Todas las chicas salieron en bandada corriendo por la puerta principal…y dado que la atención se centraba en las súplicas del joven agente, nadie notó al chico de cabello rubio que también salió huyendo del apartamento.

Cuando Peter se acercaba al pobrecito niño de ojos azules, el detective Taggart se inclinó al oído de su capitán… **-¿Crees que debemos ayudarlo Simón?...**susurró indeciso y al parecer Simón también estaba en el mismo dilema, pero al final tomó una decisión…

**-¿A Peter?...naaaaaaaa, el agente Burke puede matar a su hijo sin nuestra colaboración.**

-_**Bueno….en realidad yo me refería a Neal...¿Piensas que Peter está exagerando?**_

_**-**_**Considerando que estuvo horas esposado a una cama mientras cuatro streepers lo llenaban de crema batida…uhmmm…no, no creo que esté exagerando. **

_**-Pero…pero… ¿Crees que todavía haya fiesta después de que escondamos el cuerpo de Neal?**_

**-Uhmmm buena pregunta… Tal vez no sea prudente dejar que Peter asesine al chico todavía…Tenemos que celebrar el cumpleaños de Blair primero!...**Y apoyados en este razonamiento los caballeros caminaron hacia la masa cubierta de crema batida y chocolate que por fin había logrado acorralar en una esquina a su presa.

Mientras Simón y Taggar intentaban evitar que Peter no salpicara las paredes del apartamento con la sangre de Neal**, **el detective observó que el jeep de Dylan continuaba estacionado frente al edificio, específicamente detrás de su camioneta y también había una patrulla. Al entrar no encontró señales del portero en el recibidor.

**-**_**Jefe, no quiero que subas todavía, será mejor que te quedes aquí abajo**__…_Le dijo al chico que esperaba el ascensor haciéndose una coleta con sus rizos.

-**Ehhh…¿pero qué pasa Jim?...**Blair preguntó mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían de par en par y cuatro ángeles vestido de policías salían del interior.

La morena le guiño un ojo al quinceañero y le dedicó su más seductora sonrisa. Todas caminaron hacia la salida con rapidez haciendo sonar sus tacones con un compás seductor que acaparó totalmente la atención de nuestro emocionado adolescente.

_**-¿Quiénes son esas chicas?...**_Jim preguntó con voz fuerte.

**-No lo sé, pero imagino que deben ser los angelitos policiales que cuidan las puertas del paraíso…**Blair respondió entre suspiritos, pero cuando se volteó notó que su padre no hablaba precisamente con él…

_**-¿Por qué no me respondes?...¿Y a dónde vas con tanta prisa?...**_ El detective había interceptado al fugitivo rubio justo al salir del ascensor y lo sostenía de un brazo.

**-¿Dylan?...**Blair preguntó indeciso y no es que no reconociera al Smith, es solo que…el rostro del rubio lucía tan blanco que parecía un mal disfraz de una noche de Halloween...

**-Ehhh hola Sandburg…** el joven saludó recurriendo a todo su valor para que las palabras sonaran claras**…Hola Detective Ellison!... voy ehhh a…a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa…**

_**-¿Y ellas?¿Son tus amigas Dylan?..**_

**-¿Qué?...No, no Detective, yo no a ellas ni las conozco!...**

_**-EHHHH BUÑUELO DE AZUCAR!... **_La rubia gritó pitando desde el jeep para llamar la atención del pálido jovencito…_**DATE PRISA QUE TENEMOS MÁS CLIENTES QUE ATENDER!...**_

Jim se acercó al oído de Dylan…-_**Tú no te mueves de aquí…**_El centinela apretó con más fuerza el brazo del chico que formó una desagradable mueca en su cara…_**Mis disculpas señoritas, hoy no podrán viajar en el Jeep, pero el buñuelo estará encantado de pagarles un taxi!**_

Las chicas gimotearon pero al final, no tuvieron más opciones ya que su querido buñuelo temblaba como gelatina a punto de derretirse…quien sabe quizá tanta emoción le había bajado la presión o algo así.

…

_¿Alguna vez han experimentado de cerca el paso de un huracán cuando los vientos son tan fuertes que parecen que tus oídos estallaran?...yo sí y sé que es una sensación bastante aterradora, sobre todo porque en cada segundo tu corazón palpita con la incertidumbre de no saber si vivirás para contarlo…_

_Apuesto a que Dylan y Neal con gusto se hubiesen colocado en el ojo de un tornado en lugar de enfrentar los gritos del detective James Ellison aquella noche. _

_**-¡LE PRESTARON LAS LLAVES DE MI APARTAMENTO A ESAS MUJERES!...**_

El Smith había llegado hacerle compañía a Caffrey en la esquina de los acusados y ambos estaban de pie con sus espaldas apoyadas en la fría pared de concreto mientras James caminaba en círculos frente a ellos…

_-__**Ehhh pero si se ve que eran muy buenas personas**__…_El rubiecito contestó con un hilito de voz que solo el centinela con sus sentido pudo identificar.

_- __**"¡Eran Buenas personas!"...**_Jim repitió agregando en sus palabras una macabra sonrisa…_**Eso es lo que dirán de ustedes en su funeral porque yo voy a matarlos!...**_

_- __**De…Detective…no hay porqué ser tan dramáticos**__…__**Si al final no pasó nada… no hay porque alterarse…¡Respire un poco!...**_Neal dijo intentando calmar un poco los ánimos, aunque lo único que logró fue que la cara de Jim se pusiera tan roja de cólera que casi activa la alarma contra incendios del apartamento.

El centinela se acercó hasta topar con la cara de Neal, que lucía tan descolorido como una hoja en blanco. Rozando nariz con nariz, como si fuese un reflejo en el mar, los bellos ojos azules de Neal mostraban claramente la figura de un cabreado detective. A Jim le gustó ver su rostro dibujado en la mirada del asustado chico…Aún no había perdido ese toque que hacía sudar a los mas perversos asesinos de Cascada.

_-__**Yo estoy respirando**__…_Jim dijo en un tono muy tranquilo frente al rostro paliducho de Neal…_**aunque ustedes pronto dejaran de hacerlo!**_

En ese mismo instante Neal supo que éste hombre no bromeaba…El detective especial James Ellison quería cortarle la cabeza y seguro comérsela en la cena…

_**-¡Ca…Capitán Banks!...**_El jovencito gritó llamando a su salvador.

Simón estaba apoyado en el respaldo del sofá y se sorprendió al escuchar el aullido…-**¿Necesita algo agente Caffrey?**

_**-¡Siiiii!...Con…con…controle a su detective por favor!**_

**-Lo siento chicos pero este es un problema familiar y yo no tengo un motivo para intervenir…**

_**-Pero uno de sus detectives quiere matarnos!...**_ Dylan gimoteó la última palabra en tono suplicante…_**Ese es un buen motivo para intervenir...**_

**-Ohhhhh…pues…si, el asesinato es algo serio…pero…mientras yo no vea ningún cadáver**_…_Simón volvió a sentarse muy relajado en el sillón…**No voy a mover un dedo de aquí…**

_**-¿Joel?...**_Los ojitos azules se enfocaron en el detective Taggart…_**amigo…podrías hablar un poco con el detective Ellison?…**_

**-¡Claro!...**Joel se puso en pie con entusiasmo…**¿Me regalas algo de beber Jim?... tengo mucha sed!**_**...**_preguntó caminando hacia la cocina y husmeando el refrigerador…

Los chicos se miraron uno al otro, las piernas les temblaban como si estuviesen parados frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento. Dylan ya estaba rezando y Neal supo que no tenía más opciones…Solo le quedaba algo más por hacer, una última esperanza…Suplicar a Papá que lo salvase!

_**-¿De…De…Detective Burke?...**_La vocecita de Caffrey fue tan dulce y suave como el chocolate derretido que goteaba de la cara de su padre…_**Pet…Peter?...¿papá?…¿Ayuda?**_

Por acto reflejo todas las miradas se voltearon hacia el agente Burke que había permanecido en silencio desde que Jim entró al apartamento…al escuchar las súplicas de su cachorrito, irguió su cuerpo y avanzó…pero hacia el lado contrario de la sala…

-_**Jim, creo que tanta crema batida me dejó los oídos tapados…¿Podría usar tu baño?...**_Y con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, la esperanza de Neal desapreció caminando tranquilamente hacia el sanitario…

_Es aquí donde se pueden escuchar los violines entonar una melancólica melodía de despedida!...es aquí donde debo escribir uno de los párrafos más tristes de mi vida: "El crudo asesinato de dos inocentes…o casi inocentes jovencitos"…Uhm…¿Los mato?...¿o no los mato?...Diablos que difícil decisión!...Bueno creo que para suerte de los chicos hoy tuve un buen día, hice yoga y descubrí que mi vocación es ser escritora y no asesina!_

_Ahhhhhhh Caramba que estos chicos me caen bien y no quiero que se vayan a coquetear con las angelitas del cielo todavía!...así que hoy ustedes podrán recordar este día como "El día en que Neal y Dylan __**CASI**__ desaparecen de ésta serie"_

_-__**Ugrrrrmmm**__**¿Papá?…**_Con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos traseros de su jean, el olvidado quinceañero carraspeó un poco su garganta llamando la atención de Jim**…**_**Ya que hoy es cumplo mis quince años me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor…**_

**-¿Un favor?...**

_**-Si Señor…**_Blair se sintió un poco más valiente y dio unos pasitos hasta colocarse entre los sentenciados y el detective…_**lo consideraría como mi regalo…además tengo derecho a recibir algo de cumpleaños, ¿No?**_

**-¿Y qué es lo que deseas?...**El centinela preguntósospechando las intenciones de su hijo…

Sandburg solo dijo una sola palabra…** "misericordia"... **yseñaló con su cabeza al par de jóvenes que parecían querer llorar de la emoción.

El centinela se mantuvo mudo medio minuto y luego preguntó**…¿Estás seguro hijo?...**

_**- Bueno, según entendí estos dos armaron todo el lío para festejar mi cumpleaños, así que creo que es lo justo…**_

**-Uhmmm…yo no estoy de acuerdo en que sea justo dejarlos sin castigo…**Jim dirigió su mirada a los aterrados chicos que casi se abrazaban de los nervios, incluso parecían un poco verdes de contener la respiración! …** pienso que no se lo merecen…**

**-**_**Es probable que no se lo merezcan…**_ Blair reflexionó…_**pero en eso consiste la misericordia ¿Verdad?...**_

En el mismo instante en que la boca de Jim se curvó hacia un lado, Neal y Dylan volvieron a respirar…un humilde, delgado y despeinado quinceañero había salvado sus finos traseros esta noche!...

**-Está bien…Prometo no hacerles nada, pero que conste que lo hago únicamente por complacer a mi hijo…**El centinela advirtió señalándolos con su dedo índice…**Y si vuelven a hacer otra estupidez más, yo mismo me encargo de que no vuelvan a sentarse en todo este milenio!...¿Entendieron? **

**-¡SI SEÑOR!...**Los dos ex - reos respondieron con una perfecta sintonía!..

**-Bien, ahora tienen exactamente treinta segundos para limpiar el desastre que hay en mi habitación!...**y observando directamente su reloj, el centinela comenzó la cuenta regresiva…**treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho…**

Jim no llegaba a mencionar el veintisiete cuando ya no quedaba ni siquiera el olor de Caffrey y Smith en la sala.

_**-**_**Este día he visto a Neal correr más rápido que Usain Bolt…**Un pensativo Peter comentó apoyado el marco de la puerta del sanitario…**Creo que mi hijo ganaría el oro en los juegos olímpicos. **

Ante tal reflexión los ecos de las carcajadas que provenían de la cocina, hicieron que Jim dejara de contar y también sonriera un poco. Blair rodó sus ojos sintiéndose internamente muy satisfecho por la única buena obra que había hecho en el día…-_**Esta ha sido una noche larga, voy a darme una ducha**_**…**dijo moviéndose hacia su cuarto.

La risas cesaron de inmediato y un**…- ¡Hey alto ahí jovencito!...**Detuvo a Blair a medio camino.

El quinceañero se volteó al reconocer la voz del jefe de Jim_…-__**¿Me habla a mi capitán Banks?...**_

**-Claro que te hablo a ti!...**Simón se puso en pie del sillón para situarse justo frente al quinceañero…**Nos tuviste casi todo el día buscándote, dónde carajos te metiste?**

_Upsss!...La pregunta congeló el corazón del chico que unos segundos atrás había sido el salvador del pellejo de Neal y Dylan y que ahora estaba en grandes problemas…¿Y ahora quién va a ayudarlo?...¿El chapulín Colorado?...ohhhh si, reconozco que en ocasiones los cambios bruscos en la historia también me marean!... _

Los bellos ojitos de Blair buscaron un poco de apoyo silencioso en su padre…pero Jim simplemente arqueó una ceja como diciendo: _¡Vamos hombrecito, ya tienes quince años, atrévete a responder!_

_**-Ehhhh…yo…yo estaba de paseo.**_

**-¿Paseando, por Dónde?**

_**Puesss…por ahí...por allá… **_Blair respondió de forma evasiva, creo que consideraba suficiente que Jim, los lectores y la escritora supieran donde había planeado celebrar su cumpleaños..así que hagámosle el favor de guardar el secretito entre nosotros…

**-¿Pero qué tipo de dirección es esa?...**Simón parecía no estar de acuerdo con nuestra decisión…** y porqué no nos llamaste?**

**-**_**Bueno…yo…yo…no sabía que debía comunicar a toda la estación policial de Cascada cuando salgo de paseo…**_

_**-**_**Blairrrrr….** el chico escuchó el tono de advertencia de su padre y solo le bastó verlo a los ojos para sentirse regañado…._Já primero lo anima a que sea todo un hombre y luego lo reprende como un chiquillo, Quién lo entiende?!_

**-Lamento haberlos preocupado y que perdieran su día buscándome…**Blair dejó que su "lado bueno" se disculpara pero no pudo evitar que su "lado adolescente" también diera su opinión…**pero yo no les pedí que lo hicieran!...**dijo poniendo toda su valentía y fuerza en las palabras.

Jim iba a responder pero Simón tomó el lóbulo del bello hombrecito y lo acercó a su boca…**-Escúchame muy bien Sandburg...** **Por si no lo has notado, aquí justo detrás de tu oreja derecha tienes una etiqueta que dice "propiedad de James Ellison"… **

Blair jadeó un poco…_¿Por qué este hombre no podía darle el sermón sin amordazarle la oreja?..._ sus ojos escanearon su alrededor en busca de ayuda…pero al igual que con Neal, nadie se atrevió a enfrentar al enojado capitán Banks…ni siquiera su padre… _¡Bola de cobardes!..._fue lo que pensó antes de sentir que su orejita casi se desprendía de su cabeza…

**-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!...**los ojitos del chico se volvieron hacia su captor…**Puedes tragarte tus plantes de matón de barrio y patalear todo lo que quieras pero ahora eres nuestro protegido y siempre estaremos dispuestos ayudarte ya sea que nos lo pidas o no!...Yo te estimo mocoso, así que más te vale demostrar un poco de respeto por tu nuevo padrino si quieres que tu oreja se quede pegada en tu cabeza!...¿Quedo claro mi querido ahijado? **

La palabra "padrino" disparó la mirada de Blair hacia todos ocupantes de la sala…Ya tenía un detective sobreprotector como padre y de remate le tocaban un capitán cascarrabias como padrino!… _¡Caramba,_ _muchas gracias Madrina!..._dijo entre susurros pero con su voz fuerte contestó un claro y firme…_**-Si señor…**_

Simón lo soltó complacido con la respuesta…**Bien ahora lleva tu trasero a la ducha para que te quites ese perfume femenino que llevas encima!...**Blair nonecesitó otra invitación y pasó volando por encima de Peter.

**-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, el Sr. Ellison debe estar esperándonos…**Joel alcanzó a decir segundos antes de que el centinela registrara un gruñido malhumorado y el tintinar de llaves en el pasillo…

**-¡Vaya aquí están todos!...**Como si fuera invocado, William abrió la puerta de par en par y se paró con los brazos cruzados, era difícil adivinar si lucía cabreado o feliz de ver a tantas caras conocidas en el apartamento de su hijo**…¡Y yo que pensé que la fiesta sería en mi casa!...**

**-**_**Perdón por la tardanza…yo te envié un mensaje y… **_

**-¡Si pero eso fue hace casi una hora y no he tenido más noticias de ustedes James!...**

_**-Lo lamento las cosas se complicaron bastante…**_ Jim explicó con cara avergonzada, ahora era él a quien regañaban…_**pero ya estábamos en camino a la mansión…**_

**-Já y piensas que yo me iba a quedar tranquilo sin saber si el cumpleañero estaba…**Los ojos de William buscaron al choco de rizos…**James,** **¿Dónde está Blair? **

El detective supo que su padre hacía lo imposible por ocultar su preocupación…_**Te aseguro que todavía sigue entre los**__**vivos, está en la ducha**_**…**Eso pareció calmar el porte recio del magnate que agitaba un manojo de llaves en sus manos…

**- Fue tu portero quien me dio las llaves para entrar…**William explicó…**Por cierto…¿Sabías que está demente?... intentó impedirme que subiera a tu apartamento hasta que el sacerdote sacara a los demonios de aquí!… ¡creo que deberían despedirlo está completamente loco!**

**-Bueno…es que algo de lo dice es verdad Sr. Ellison…**Peter salió a defensa del pobre portero**…Jim estaba tan enojado que parecía el mismo Lucifer en persona!..**

Las risas ahogadas volvieron a resonar…bueno, todos rieron menos Jim que se defendió lo mejor que pudo…**- **_**Tu hijo me saco de mis casillas y si no fuera porque Blair me lo pidió yo hubiese mandado su trasero a conocer al verdadero Lucifer en persona…**_

Peter levantó una ceja y dijo e tono muy serio…-**Afortunadamente yo no le prometí nada a Blair…**luego se acercó un poco al detective…**Encontré algo que me sería útil en una de tus gavetas del cuarto baño y me tomé la libertad de tomarlo, prometo devolverlo mañana temprano…** Peter sonrió para luego gritar un fuerte…-**Neal caffrey nos vamos!...**

Tanto Joel como Simón parecían en la luna mientras el par de Ellison compartía una mirada de complicidad con el agente Peter Burke.

…

_**-Debiste avisarme de la fiesta!...**_Un chico se miraba frente al gran espejo de su habitación intentando secar su rebelde cabellera con una toalla…aunque parecía que los rizos estaban ganando la batalla.

Simón y Joel se habían ofrecido a llevar a Peter y a Neal directo a la mansión Ellison, pero el agente Burke alegó que necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos pendientes en el hotel y que aparecerían luego. Dylan recibió una llamada y había desaparecido (literalmente) del radar de todos prometiendo llegar mas tarde por la fiesta. William por su parte, esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala a que James y el cumpleañero terminaran de vestirse…

**-ya te expliqué que era una sorpresa!...**Jim repitió por onceava vez la misma línea mientras tomaba otro paño y ayudaba a su adolescente en la pelea con su cabello…**Además, ¿Cuál habría sido la diferencia?**

_**-Que yo no me hubiese largado caminando solo hacia ese club de locos!**_

En el momento en que la mano de su padre dejó de masajear su cuero cabelludo, el quinceañero se dio cuenta de su error…

_**-Gracias por recordarme que aún tenemos algo de qué hablar jefe!...**_

-**Alto, alto, alto… **Blair arrojó la maldita toalla a un lado y se pegó de espaldas al cristal**…recuerda que hoy cumplo quince años!…**

Jim comenzó a subir la manga derecha de su camisa azul rayada…_**¿Y?**_

_**-Bueno que deberías apegarte a las tradiciones de este día, **_

**-¿Tradiciones?...¿dijiste tradiciones jefe?**

_**-Si, tradiciones como darme regalos y…**_

_**-Pues es curioso que menciones esa frase jefe**_… mientras el centinela hablaba, tomó a su hijo de un brazo y lo inclinó hacia su costado.

El trasero de Blair, cubierto por los nuevos bóxers blancos se reflejaba en tono su esplendor en el espejo…_**Según me enteré es una tradición darle un azote al cumpleañero por cada año de vida…**_El detective descansó palma de su mano en el muslo izquierdo de su hijo_…__** A ver…¿Cuántos años cumples mi querido Blair?... **_

_...Y por primera vez ese día nuestro niño olvidó su edad…¿Alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de recordárselo?..._

**-**_**Vamos jefe, sabes la respuesta**_**…**Jim presionó un poco su mano aunque su cara sonreía…pero injustamente, el chico no podía verlo..

**-Solo Qui..quince años…**Blair dijo deseando poder contestar "solo cinco años"…

_**-Eso es correcto…así que con esta paliza espero nunca olvides que tu padre te ama y que no debes huir de mí…**_

El quinceañero se sintió un poco avergonzado por el rastro de dolor en la voz de su padre, estaba seguro que esta sería una paliza memorable…una que recordaría por el resto de su vida…

**Plastt!...UNO!...**Blair se encogió con el primer azote...pero no de dolor…si no de sorpresa!

**Plastt!...DOS…**el segundo golpe fue igual de suave que el primero y Blair comprendió que en realidad…nunca olvidaría este castigo!...era la primera vez que Jim le pegaba tan suave!

**Plastt!...TRES**

**Plastt!...CUATRO**

**Plastt!...CINCO**

Cuando la nalgada número catorce llegó,hizo vibrar un poco el trasero de Blair que se sentía aliviado de no tener que pasarse en pie en su primera fiesta de cumpleaños….la retaguardia del chico esperaba por el último golpe cuando escuchó la voz del detective…

_**-Hijo, sé que estos días no me he comportado como el padre que tú necesitas, pero el cielo es testigo de que voy a intentar hacerlo mejor…**_Jim hizo una pausa y el corazón del quinceañero comenzó a revolverse…_**Pero igual quiero que tú me prometas no volver a ese lugar...**_

**-Jamás volveré a ese club Jim, te lo prometo!...**Blair respondió rápidamente

-**También quiero tu promesa de que cuando cruce por tu inteligente cabecita una idea estúpida que ponga en peligro tu vida, vas a ignorarla**!

_Uhmm….Esa era una promesa muy difícil de hacer para un genio como Blair Sandburg…sobretodo recordando los eventos programados para ese mismo fin de semana…_

_**-BLAIRRR…**_El detective advirtió y Blair apenas susurró un…**Lo prometo…**casi inaudible.

_**-Bien, espero recuerdes siempre tus promesas y que el cielo te ayude si algún día vuelves a tus escapadas…**_Fueron las últimas palabras de advertencia que Blair alcanzó a escuchar antes que…

**¡PLASSTTT!**

El detective resumió toda la preocupación que sintió ese día en un solo golpe y les juro que si Blair no hubiese estado firmemente apoyado en el pecho de su padre, hubiese salido disparado hasta la puerta principal de la mansión Ellison!

_**-OOOCCHHHHHHH!...**_ El jovencito gritó y saltó sobando su trasero…_**estábamos hablando!...porqué me pegaste tan fuerte!…**_reclamó haciendo pucheros mientras su padre salía de la habitación y simplemente se excusaba diciendo… **"Es que faltaba el número QUINCE"**

Unos minutos más y Jim bajó hacia la sala abotonando su camisa.

**-¿Listos?...**William preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír.

_**-Casi…nuestro cumpleañero aún no termina de cambiarse.**_

-**Bien…**El anciano se acercó un poco a su hijo**….¿Puedes contarme ahora todo los inexplicables acontecimientos de ésta tarde?**

_**-¿Inexplicables?...**_

-**Bueno, empecemos por el hecho de que mi nieto estuvo perdido por varias horas haciendo no sé qué, con no sé quién, en no sé dónde…**William levantó su dedo índice en dirección al cuarto de Blair …**También tengo varias dudas de porqué tu sofá, la mesa de la cocina y gran parte de la alfombra están llenas de chocolate y crema batida**… el anciano señaló el mueble donde se había sentado**…ahhhh y no creas que se me ha olvidado que hoy tuve que dejar que un sacerdote me diera su bendición para poder entrar a tu apartamento!**

Sip, Jim debía aceptar que en realidad todo sonaba "inexplicable" pero igual puso una cara que no se bien como describir…creo que era algo así como "_No entiendo a que te refieres_"…o…"_si entiendo a que te refieres pero igual no voy a contarte nada_"…

**-Iré por Blair, es hora de irnos, los invitados ya llevan mucho tiempo esperando… **El detective intentó caminar pero al sentir un jalón en su brazo se detuvo, ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras y una sensación de "dejavú" invadió sus recuerdos…

**-**_**¿Por qué no quieres contarme lo que pasó James?...¿Seguro que tu hijo hizo alguna de sus trastadas?...**_William preguntó y Jim permaneció en silencio_…__**Pues si es así, respecto a su castigo yo quiero decirte que…**_

- **No…**Jim recuperó su voz…**No tienes nada que decirme al respecto….**

**-**_**Pero es que te aconsejo que…**_

**-Sé lo que vas a aconsejarme…**Jim hizo una pausa…**que mi hijo necesita un "escarmiento"... pero no voy a castigar a Blair por lo que pasó hoy…** El centinela se soltó del agarre de su padre...** no importa lo que digas, ese niño está a punto de celebrar la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que ha tenido en toda su vida y merece disfrutar de ella sin tener que lagrimear cada vez que se sienta!**

**-**_**James…sé que eres su padre y…**_

**-Exacto!... soy su padre y que el cielo, el infierno y el presidente de los Estados Unidos me perdonen pero no quiero verlo llorar en lo poco que le queda de la noche!...Es su día para festejar y no seré yo quien le impida disfrutarlo!**

William vio un rastro de enojo y dolor cruzar por aquellos hermosos ojos azules, quería decir tanto pero prefirió dejar que el silencio absorbiera sus pensamientos…

**-Sé lo que piensas papá…**Jim habló después de un rato…**Y en verdad lamento decepcionarte por no haberme convertido en el hombre que tu deseabas…Lo siento, simplemente no soy como tú…**dicho esto se dio la vuelta y esta vez, William no hizo ningún esfuerzo para retenerlo…

-_**No…ya veo que no eres como yo James…**_El anciano murmuró al adulto que desaparecía tras los escalones…_**Y por eso me siento muy orgulloso de ti hijo mío.**_

El elogio fue expresado con sinceridad y fue una lástima que Jim ya se no se encontraba en la sala para escucharlo…aunque quizá nunca se deba menospreciar la capacidad de oído de un experto centinela…

…**.**

"_A juzgar por su exterior, podríamos describirla como un paraíso terrenal. Rodeada de un frondoso bosque y bellos jardines, ésta mansión no tenía nada que envidiar a los más imponente edificios de Cascada". _

Y para describir su interior…Uhmm….debo reconocer que las cosas habían cambiado un poco…

**-**_**Woooow esto es realmente hermoso!...**_Blair estaba maravillado con todo lo que veía a su alrededor…y qué decir de Jim que casi se cae de la impresión…definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado…pero no solo un poco, si no un montón!

El dueño de la casa puso una mano en el hombro del orgulloso detective y simplemente murmuró dos palabras…"**ELIZABETH BURKE"**

Y tan radiante y bella como una de esas hadas madrinas que aparecen cuando se les menciona, la esposa del agente Burke llegó hacia la puerta para saludar a los recién llegados…

-_**Bienvenidos!...Señor Ellison un placer verle de nuevo, los invitados ya están aquí…y…Este jovencito tan guapo debe ser el cumpleañero?...**_preguntó con gracia y sin esperar respuesta rodeó a Blair en un enorme abrazo_…__**Feliz cumpleaños cariño!**_

El quinceañero se sonrojó y el detective extendió su brazo para presentarse…**James Ellison, pero puede llamarme Jim señora Burke…**

-_**Encantada Jim, soy Elizabeth, mi esposo ha hablado muy bien de ustedes dos…**_La dama comentó entre sonrisas mientras escaneaba la puerta_…__**¿Dónde está Peter?...creí que vendrían juntos…**_Los tres caballeros se vieron sin saber qué decir mientras El rodeaba la entrada como esperando que su apuesto hijo le saltara encima**…**_**y…¿Dónde está Neal?...**_

_Uhmmm…Esa no solo era la pregunta del millón, si no que por desgracia, también era una pregunta imposible de responder…bueno no imposible…recordemos que Jim tenía una fuerte corazonada del porqué el agente Burke y su hijo estaban desaparecidos…pero…si explicaba que Peter ese encontraba en el hotel, seguramente cepillando el trasero de Neal, tendrían que ofrecer un motivo…y…¿Quién diablos se atrevía a contarle a Elizabeth el resto de la historia?_

_**-¿Jim?**_…ante el silencio, la mujer repitió la interrogante sin dejar de lado su preocupación**…**_**¿Dónde está Neal?...**_

…_**..**_

_Y para saciar la curiosidad de todos, creo que dejaré que nuestro querido niño de ojos azules, responda en persona esa preguntita…cuéntanos, ¿Dónde estás Neal?_

…_**.**_

_**-En el infierno!...estoy en el infierno…**_El jovenzuelo pensaba dando vueltas en el cuarto de baño de un hotel…_**cada vez que me hospedo aquí termino recibiendo una paliza!...es definitivo, este hotel me trae muy mala suerte!**_

_**-**_**Neal sal de ahí de una vez!...**Peter interrumpió el melodrama de su hijo. Desde que Simón los dejó en el lobby del hotel, Caffrey había huido con la excusa que debía hacer una visita urgente al sanitario...y a menos que el inodoro se lo haya tragado vivo pues ya ha pasado mucho tiempo...**Ya deja de tratar de inventar excusas para salvar tu trasero!**

_**-Já para ti es fácil decirlo…tú no te pasarás incómodo el resto de la noche sin poder sentarte!.**_**..**La voz aniñada respondió sin abrir la puerta…

**-Te recuerdo que yo también me pasé un tiempo muy **_**incómodo**_** y todo por tu culpa!**El caballero imitó el tonito de su hijito en su respuesta.

**-**_**eso fue un accidente, no fue mi culpa!... además no entiendo por qué dices que estabas incómodo…**_

**-Neal me pasé casi dos horas esposado a una cama mientras cuatro locas me desvestían y bailaban sobre mi!...y para colmo me llenaron de crema batida hasta las orejas!...¿Cómo le llamarías a eso?**

_**-¡A mí me suena como "El paraíso"!...**_

**-Pues a mi no me gustó nadita!...y creo que a tu madre tampoco le causará mucha gracia cuando se lo cuentes!**

Neal soltó un pujido que resonó fuerte y claro en toda la habitación_**…¿le vas a decir a mamá?...pero…¿Por qué?...no crees que es mejor si mantenemos este asuntito entre nosotros, además son cosas de caballeros!**_

**-Aún creo que debe saberlo, El y yo siempre compartimos todo y…**

_**-Papito hazlo por mi…¿Si?...**_

Peter casi podía imaginar la mirada preocupada en el rostro de su caballerito…_**-**_**Es difícil negociar cuando hablas con una puerta…**

**-**_**¿Negociar?...¿Quieres decir que me no me vas a pegar?**_

**-Lo de la paliza no es negociable querido hijo…**

**-**_**Pero si ya te expliqué que todo fue un accidente!**_

**- Sé que lo tenías planeado desde antes y nos mentiste en nuestra cara diciendo que ibas en busca de Blair al apartamento!...además, ¿por qué no me soltaste en cuanto entraste a la habitación?...**

_**-Bueno quizá porque quería disfrutar de unos minutos más de vida…**_

_**-**_**Pues esos minutos de vida ya se te acabaron!**

_**-Vamos papá, que todo lo hice con la intención de alegrar a Blair!...**_Neal se sentó en la tapa del inodoro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como niño en berrinche…_**no puedes pegarme por tener buenas intenciones!**_

**-Pues tu concepto de "buenas intenciones" me hace erizar la piel Neal Caffrey!...y ya fue suficiente, abre esa puerta de inmediato!**

Neal suspiró tan fuerte que opacó el espejo que tenía en frente…sabía que no había escapatoria…pero…_**Voy a abrir la puerta con dos condiciones…**_Aún tenía hacer un esfuerzo por negociar su sentencia…_**Prométeme que no le dirás nada a mamá…**_

Siendo sinceros a Peter no le costó nada hacer esa promesa…es más, se moría de vergüenza solo de pensar en relatarle a su esposa lo sucedido…**Esta bien, pero no voy a mentirle si es que alguien le cuenta y ella llega a preguntarme directamente…**

Neal sabía que era lo mejor que podía lograr…ahora su segunda petición…_**Prométeme que hoy no me vas a pegar con tu cinturón.**_

**-Lo prometo…**el agente respondió sin vacilar, la verdad nunca fue su intención castigar a su hijito…por lo menos no con su cinturón.

Poco a poco la puerta del baño se fue abriendo y una cabeza pelinegra se asomaba. Peter se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas para que se acercara…**vamos Neal, no retrasemos más este asunto…**

Con el labio en un puchero y el con su seño fruncido el chico se acercó y su padre lo inclinó en sus rodillas mientras lo sermoneaba…** te voy castigar hoy no solo por tu falta de sensatez, o por mentirme, o hacer pasar semejante cólera, sino también porque deseo que recuerdes que eres mayor que Blair y se supone que debes darle un buen ejemplo y no intentar meterlo en líos…**esa parte del sermón hizo que la conciencia de Neal punzara en su pecho debido a cierto evento en particular preparado para este mismo fin de semana…

-_**Lo siento mucho**_**…**alcanzó a decir con una voz sincera…**.**aunque todavía no estoy del todo segura si se disculpaba por los problemas pasados o por líos que estaba por ocasionar en el futuro…

**-** **Yo también**…Peter respondió al mismo tiempo que sacaba un cepillo ovalado que había permanecido oculto entre su chaqueta…

-**CRACK!...**el primer impacto tomó de sorpresa el centro del trasero del jovencito…este era un tipo de dolor diferente_…¿Qué diablos estaba usando su padre? _

**-OUCHHH!...**fue la respuesta inmediata aparte del movimiento de cabeza para observar el nuevo objeto de tortura, pero su padre no lo dejó reaccionar.

**CRACK!... CRACK!... CRACK!... CRACK!...**

Cuatro cepillazos sin compasión y Peter escuchó a su hijo romperse en llanto…

**CRACK!... CRACK!... CRACK!... CRACK!...**

Un par de azotesmás en cada muslo y Neal ya estaba en total acuerdo con su amigo Sandburg…El maldito cepillo definitivamente dejaría una buena impresión en sus pobres asentaderas.

-**Eso es todo hijo**…El caballero arrojó el objeto a un lado para poder consolar a su imprudente jovenzuelo…

Los pensamientos de Neal iban y venían en su mente mientras sollozaba incómodamente recostado en la rodillas de su padre…quizá todo ese asunto de la carrera fuera una mala idea, pero…y Debby?...esa chica merecía que alguien la pusiera en su lugar y el justiciero Caffrey era el indicado para darle su merecido!...no, definitivamente la carrera seguía como estaba planeado…

_Ya deja de lloriquear Caffrey, levántate y camina que tienes que ultimar detalles con Blair!...__**-Papá…creo que es hora de irnos…los demás ya deben estar en la fiesta…**_Neal dijo poniéndose en pie y tratando de desaparecer los rastros de lágrimas en su carita de ángel…

_**-**_**¿Ya te sientes mejor?...**

El chico hizo una mueca…_**-creo que sobreviviré…**_

**-Bien, vámonos entonces**_**…**_Peter caminó hacia la puerta…

_**-¿Papá?…**_Neal no podía quitar sus ojo de la cama…_**¿puedo saber de dónde sacaste esa cosa?**_

**-Es un préstamo…pero si te gusta puedo comprarme uno!...es más creo que en una tienda del hotel vi uno más grande!...**el agente dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación a toda prisa…

**-¿Qué?...Noooooooooo…**Los ojos de Neal se agrandaron y también salió corriendo…debía detener a su padre…el destino de su trasero dependía de eso…

…

Como si todo se tratase de un sueño, el niño observaba el panorama reflexionando en cada detalle… _¿Quién diría que en menos de un año estaría rodeado de gente que realmente lo apreciaba?_...Simón y casi todo el equipo de detectives estaban aquí y le habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, Peter y Neal acababan de llegar y todos parecían estar divirtiéndose, incluso el Smith había llegado a felicitarlo como si fuesen los súper amigos de siempre!

Un suspiro más y otro sorbo de su refresco de cola y sus ojos se posaron en el hombre que amablemente (_con un leve jalón de orejas_) le había sugerido (_amenazado_) que no debía tomar cerveza esa noche…(_si es que deseaba seguir vivo hasta los 16_).

_**-¿Te gusta tu fiesta?...**_El chicoreconoció la voz a sus espaldas y pasó la mano por su cara antes de voltearse…

**-Ehhh…si claro que si, muchas gracias Señor Ellison…**Blair respondió sin dejar de observar a Jim abrirse paso entre los invitados.

_**-Uhmmm…**_el anciano caminó hasta quedar muy cerquita de Blair**…**_**pues no pareces muy emocionado….**_

**-Bueno, es que no me lo esperaba, ya sabe pensé que utilizaría otros medios, aunque para ser un inicio reconozco que lo de la fiesta en su casa un buena estrategia pero**_**… **_

_**-¿buena estrategia?...¿Seguro que solo estás tomando refresco muchachito?...**_William retiró el vaso de las manos del quinceañero y lo llevó a su nariz…

_-_**Vamos hombre no se haga el desentendido que me refiero a nuestro acuerdo!...**Blair respondió con malos modos recuperando su bebida y mirando de nuevo el panorama observó que Jim subía las escaleras del segundo piso.

El anciano colocó su pesada mano sobre el hombro de Blair y lo rodeó con su brazo…_**-Escúchame muy bien chico que quiero aclararte dos cositas…**_dijo con el tono de voz severo que caracterizaba a los _Ellison…__**Número uno: nada de lo que ves aquí es una "estrategia"…ésta fiesta fue preparada con la única intención de festejar tu cumpleaños, todo lo hice para ti y por ti!...**_

**-Pero..pero…y lo que planeamos?...¿No piensa hacer el anuncio hoy?...qué pasará con…**

_**-Tranquilo que todo sigue en pie y creo que disponemos de varios días más para ponerlo en marcha…Esta noche solo tienes la única obligación de disfrutar de tu fiesta y nada más… ¿Entendiste Blair?**_

William esperó a que el jovencito asistiera para relajarse y continuar hablando…**y **_**número dos: nunca vuelvas a llamarme "Sr. Ellison"…**_Blair estrechó un poco sus ojos y el caballero sonrío…_** a partir de ahora quiero que me llames "abuelo"…¿crees que puedes concederme ese regalo mocoso majadero?**_

Blair inclinó su cabeza en el pecho del anciano para responder pero el conmovedor momento fue interrumpido por un grito desde la puerta de entrada…

**-¡BLAIR!...**Un inesperado y risueño adolescente se acercó paraabrazar al quinceañero**…¡feliz cumpleaños amigo!...**

_**-¿Tom?...pero…¿que no estabas fuera de la ciudad?...¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?**_

**-En helicóptero mi hermano!...Y es genial!**

_**-¿En un qué?...pero…**_

_**-**_**Ohhh lo siento…**Tomdejó a Blair a medio hablar y estrechó la mano de William…** mis padres le enviaron saludes Sr. Ellison y gracias por el viaje… **

_**-Fue un placer Thomas…**_el caballero no aceptó la mano del chico, si no que lo jaló en un rápido abrazo y le murmuró al oído…_**Gracias a ti por la carta, me ayudó a apreciar las cosas desde otra perspectiva.**_

_-__**Epa!...esperen un momento!...**_Blair se sentía un poco ignorado_**…¿Qué está pasando aquí?...¿Tom tú conocías a mi abuelo?...**_

**-Ehhhh…bueno…este…yo …pues…mira…mira…MIRA todas esas delicias y con el hambre que tengo!... **

Tom desapareció tras la mesa del buffet y William simplemente se alejó riendo a carcajadas….Blair deseaba seguirlos pero recordó que era más urgente otra conversación pendiente….

…

En otra parte de la mansión, mientras el bullicio de la fiesta hacía estremecer las paredes del gran salón, un caballero evadió a los invitados y se refugió en su antigua habitación…hace tanto tiempo que no ponía un pie en esa alfombra y parecía como si nada hubiese cambiado….era la misma habitación, los mismos muebles, el mismo espejo…pero definitivamente, no era el mismo reflejo…

Jim estaba en pie frente al cristal y como años atrás pasó varios minutos contemplando su silueta…Se acercaba y analizaba su cara detalle por detalle, se colocó de perfil izquierdo, de perfil derecho, de espaldas y después de casi media hora llegó una conclusión…

-_**Oh Dios**__, __**ahora tengo más barriga y menos cabello!**_

Expresó en voz alta y sus sentidos lo llevaron a reconocer una risilla ahogada…

_**-¿Blair?...¿qué haces ahí parado?**_

El chicoestaba recostado en el marco de la puerta…**-Corroborándote que el espejo no miente…Ya eres un vejete papá!**

_**-¿Así que soy un viejo?...**_Blairapenas y pudo intentar escapar del "anciano" que lo arrastraba a la cama y le hacía cosquillas sin parar…_**Di que tu padre no es un anciano…dilo!…**_

_**-jajajajaja….papáaaaaaaaaaaa…me voy….jajajaja…a orinar….jajajaja!**_

**-Pues yo no te suelto hasta que lo digas!**

_**-Ok. Ok. Ok….jajajaja…No eres un ancianoooo!...jajajajaja…**_

_**-**_**Esa es la verdad!...**Jimdejó de torturar asu hijo y ambos quedaron riendo entre las sábanas.

Pasaron unos minutos y el detective se puso en pie…**Toma, es tu regalo de cumpleaños…**Dijo extendiendo una pequeña caja.

Blair logró sentarse en la cama y lo primero que se encontró fueron varios boletos…**¿Entradas para el beisbol?...**

_**-Si, Neal me comentó que deseabas asistir al partido este fin de semana…¿No sabía que fueras seguidor de los Yankees hijo?**_

_**-Ehhh…si...yo…este…**_Este sí que era un regalo sorpresa y mientras con su boca expresaba un **…**_**gracias papá!...**_en su mente deseaba darle a Neal un coscorrón…._que Yankees ni que nada!_

_**-Me alegra que te guste jefe…pero también hay algo más…**_

Los ojos de Blair retornaron a la pequeña caja descubrió su segundo "inesperado" regalo de la noche…

-_**Lo necesitaras para ingresar a la oficina…**_el centinela notó que el corazón del quinceañero se emocionaba más que al encontrarse con los boletos…_**confieso que fue idea de Simón y aunque en un principio me negué, no porque dudara de tus capacidades, sino más bien porque creo que tenía miedo…miedo de tus impulsos locos…miedo de que salieras herido…pero ya tienes quince años y sé que debo aprender a confiar en que tomarás las decisiones correctas…Esto…es una pequeña prueba de que confío en ti hijo mío….**_

Los dedos de Blair temblaban al mirar un carnet con su nombre y su foto impresa…pero fueron aquellas palabras las que le hicieron llorar y levantarse de la cama para arrojarse a los brazos de su padre…

_**-Caramba hijo y yo que pensé que ser un asistente honorario del departamento policial te haría feliz!...**_

**-Es que yo…yo…no lo merezco!...**Blair dijo en un sollozo, aunque no creo que se refiriera precisamente al pase temporal.

_**- Oye que eres un chico listo, te mereces esta oportunidad!... Vamos jefe, alégrate que aún falta un regalo más!**_

_**-¿Otro?...**_

_**-Si…termina de abrir la caja…**_

El jovencito se limpió los ojos y sacó otro objeto…su tercera sorpresa de la noche…_**-¿Es una llave?**_

_**-Si chico genio…**_Jim blanqueó un segundo los ojos_**…es una llave…**_

_**-Uhmmm…y qué es lo que abre?...**_

El centinela estaba a punto de responder pero al percibir la estampida de adolescentes que se avecinaba simplemente opto por sonreír…**Cuídala bien, te lo mostraré luego…**

Jim guiñó un ojo y se separó de hijo justo a tiempo para que Neal, Tom y Dylan hicieran su aparición en la habitación…

_**-DETECTIVE!...todo el mundo los está buscando!...**_El rubio gritó entre jadeos.

_**-Los fuegos artificiales no pueden empezar sin el cumpleañero!...**_Nealrodeó a Blair en un abrazo, pero por alguna razón el chico pareció ignorarlos…

_**-Date prisa amigo!...**_Tom lo jaloneo del brazo para que caminara…pero Blair se soltó y enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de su padre…

James Ellison se sorprendió por el arrebato de su hijo y mucho más con las siguientes palabras**…**

**-Llevo largo rato observándote en la fiesta y quería pedirte que le envíes un mensaje a tu "conciencia paternal"…es un mensaje urgente…**Blair le dijo al oído…**por favor avísale de mi parte que la respuesta a su pregunta, es un completo y absoluto "SI"**…

Ninguno de los otros adolescentes se dieron por entendidos del porqué una frase tan ilógica había hecho que la cara del detective gruñón se iluminara…pero igual, tampoco nadie se atrevió a preguntarle!

Todos bajaban por las escaleras, Jim caminaba adelante muy emocionado fingiendo escuchar a Tom que no paraba de hablar de su grandioso viaje en helicóptero, Dylan estaba pensativo y podríamos decir que hasta nervioso mirando una y otra vez su celular…y Blair…pues… parecía que Blair también tenía algo en mente porque jaloneó a Neal antes de llegar a la sala…

_**-Epa!...Blair qué diablos te pasa…me estas arrugando el traje!...**_El guapo de ojos azules se quejó, pero por la mirada que visualizó en los ojos de su compañero, en realidad las arrugas en la camisa eran lo de menos!

_**-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…cállate Caffrey y sígueme que tenemos algo urgente de qué hablar!**_


	26. Asesinando conciencias

**Nota de autor: **_Quiero empezar esta actualización con una disculpa…quizá con varias porque hace tiempo que no me confieso y pues mi conciencia tiene un rótulo colgado que dice: __**"Cerrado por Sobrecarga"… **__y mi angelito de la guarda ya me amenaza con mandarme de paseo al purgatorio._

_Pero el caso es que lamento la tardanza en actualizar, tengo muy buenas excusas así que espero dejen de mirarme feo y disfruten de esta corta (o larga, depende del punto de vista de donde se mire) introducción donde me he tomado el atrevimiento de incluir líneas del capítulo anterior para facilitar su lectura, muy pronto estará listo lo siguiente, así que gracias una vez más por su apoyo y comentarios, porque sin ustedes este relato simplemente no existiría..._

**CAPITULO 18.1**

"**ALIMENTANDO RENCORES Y ASESINANDO CONCIENCIAS"**

Dylan, Neal y Tom esperaban que el cumpleañero y Jim decidieran hacer acto de presencia en el jardín para dar inicio a la lluvia de fuegos artificiales, pero eso a Blair no le importaba…de hecho, en este momento, podía caer una lluvia de meteoritos con todo y superman incluido y lo único que a nuestro protagonista le importaba, era hablar con su padre, así que se tomó su tiempo y enrolló sus brazos en el cuello del detective, deseaba decirle algo importante.

James Ellison se sorprendió por el arrebato del chico, caramba que su hijo era un adolecente y los adolescentes rara vez abrazan a sus padres y menos delante de su amigos!...

**-Llevo largo rato observándote en la fiesta y recordé que no había contestado tu pregunta de si era feliz o no…** Blair se acercó al oído del centinela**…por eso quiero que le envíes un mensaje urgente a tu "conciencia paternal": avísale de mi parte que la respuesta a su pregunta, es un completo y absoluto "SI"**…

Casi quince minutos después, Jim caminaba hacia el jardín con suma tranquilidad, sus pasos eran firmes pero muy pausados, como si pisara sobre algodones de azúcar. Se notaba que el caballero estaba emocionado y para prueba, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el aura de felicidad que transpiraba por los poros.

Sí lo sé, es un cuadro inusual, extraordinario y aunque les parezca increíble, les aseguro que aquí nadie se equivocó de serie y este es el mismo detective James Ellison de siempre, el gruñón con cara de piedra y "casi" calvo (_Por favor no digan que yo se los dije_) a quien su hijo acababa de alegrarle la existencia con una simple palabra.

Ahora que Jim estaba seguro que su hijo era feliz…(_cosa que yo la le había dicho antes pero que el muy terco no me quiso creer_) pueeesssss…Jim era feliz también…así de simple, así de lógico, sin buscar más explicaciones, sin necesidad de localizar un Psiquiatra o practicarle algún encefalograma, aquí nadie está loco (_bueno quizá yo sí, pero eso no cuenta_) James Ellison era un mortal feliz y lo único que nos queda, es disfrutar de su alegría y de la cara de "Mr. Sonrisas Colgate 2013" que trae encima…y que no estoy segura que le dure hasta el próximo capítulo.

_**-**__**¡Vaya al fin se aparecen!...**_El capitán Banks gruñó a su detective que recién llegaba al jardín.

Cuando el Sr. Ellison anunció…o mejor dicho…prometió a sus invitados, el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales más grande en la historia de Cascada, todos corrieron al jardín con la cabeza alzada a la espera de que el cielo estallara luciendo sus mejores galas de magníficos colores y destellos…pero las luces nunca hicieron su aparición, al igual que cierto quinceañero, quien no asomaba ni los rizos.

**-**_**Llevamos tiempo esperándoles!...**_Peter reclamó medio sonriendo contagiado con la espectacular cara de "cachorro feliz" que Jim se cargaba esa noche…_**pensé que te habían olvidado de nosotros "salad-man"**_

_**-"Sa…Sa…Sa"¿Qué?...**_el distraído detective no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco al escuchar el inusual sobrenombre….vale que desde que trabaja como detective había soportado una serie muy peculiar de apelativos relacionados con su carácter amargado y frío…pero…¿Salad-man?...uhmm…a menos que lo relacionen con lo ácido del vinagre ¿no?.

_**-Lo siento James…**_Esta vez fue el Sr. Ellison quien respondió la pregunta de su primogénito…_**después de que Peter me comentara lo que pasó esta tarde en tu apartamento, pues no pude evitar contarles la tuya, parece que Neal y Blair se parecen tanto!...jajajaja…**_

Y como William llevara la batuta, junto a su risa, un coro de carcajadas desentonadas se hicieron eco entre el murmullo de chismes que iban y venían del otro lado del lugar.

Jim les observó reír un rato, vale que era bueno ser el centro de atención pero caray no podía llevarse todo el crédito habiendo otro protagonista aquí paradito a su lado: "**Bueno, al menos yo terminé cubierto de "cosas saludables" y no como otros, ¿cierto Peter?"…¿o es que de tantos bailes eróticos se te olvidó tu lo de acaramelada experiencia?**

Las carcajadas siguieron si se quiere más fuertes que antes, pero hago notar que el agente Burke se acercó disimuladamente a Jim: _**Shhhhhhhhh, habla bajo Ellison que Elizabeth se acerca!**_

El agente Ellison detuvo su risa, dándose por vengado y escuchó fuerte y claro, sin hacer uso de sus sentidos, el grito de El a sus espaldas:

-_**¿A qué horas comienzan los fuegos artificiales?...**_la hermosa dama preguntó mientras bajaba las últimas gradas de la escalinata hacia el jardín.

_**-Justo ahora!...**_William respondió entusiasmado con un crío y luego se dirigió hacia el par de jóvenes que estaban a su lado…_**Blair!...ven acércate y mira los…**_El Sr. Ellison se quedó con la palabra en la boca al notar la ausencia de su nieto…_**¿Blair?... ¡James! ¡¿Dónde carajos se metió tu mocoso ésta vez?!**_

Jim dio un ligero vistazo alrededor, creo que justo en ese momento su mente bajó da la nube y puso los pies en la tierra notando que ni Blair, ni Neal asomaban por ningún lado: _**"Debe estar mostrándole a Neal su regalo, imagino que está ansioso por asistir al partido de los Yankees"...**_comentó mientras miraba a Tom con cara de _"Pero si estoy seguro que venía caminando detrás de mí, ¿Tú lo viste verdad?"_

Pero el chico ignoró la pregunta silenciosa y es que más que preocupado por la desaparición del cumpleañero, la mente de Tom pensaba en otro detalle:_**-¿Los Yankes?…**_preguntó a grito pelado_**...¿y desde cuando a Blair le gust…AUCHHH!...¿Qué diablos te pasa Smith?**_

_**-Ohh perdón, Tom, no me fijé por donde iba caminando y me tropecé…lo siento mucho…**_El joven de rubia cabellera se disculpó con voz suave y cortés (_miren que grata sorpresa, Dylan está cambiando y no es tan pedante como antes!)_ mientras ofrecía su mano para levantar al pobre Tom que se había dado un reverendo trancazo en el césped y que miraba a Dylan con ganas de ensartarle una estaca en los ojos.

_**-A mí ya se me acabó la paciencia!..Será mejor que vaya por Blair de una vez o se hará de día!...**_William interrumpió la sarta de insultos que el honorable Sr. Tomás Reyns pensaba soltarle al Smith!..._pero que conste que no sé porque Tom está enojado, yo no creo que el muy canijo del rubio lo empujara a propósito ¿o si?..._

_**-No se moleste Sr. Ellison, yo voy por ellos…**_Dylan se ofreció con una sonrisa mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa..._**y tú, ven conmigo, acompáñame por favor...**_Dijojalando a su nuevo amigo de la camisa.

Aclaro que nuestro adorado Tom estaba a punto de protestar, pero pensándolo bien, quizá la suerte este de su lado y estando a solas tenía oportunidad de rajarle la madre a Dylan de una trompada…pero no en plan de venganza, sino para estar a mano con lo del empujón claro está.

Cuando los chicos desaparecieron del jardín, cierto caballero de smoking que estaba justo a la derecha de Jim, le susurró al oído: _**¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte solo con ellos este fin de semana?...**_

_**-**_**No te preocupes Peter, sé que estarán entretenidos con el juego de beisbol…**El detective respondió muy seguro…**Aunque es mejor que me devuelvas el cepillo por si acaso…**añadió y el agente Burke estuvo en total acuerdo con tales medidas preventivas.

_**-Bien que les parece si mientras tanto comemos algo de pastel de chocolate…**_Elizabeth sugirió caminado hacia la mesa de postre, todos asistieron emocionados…bueno, todos menos…

_**- Ay no más, si creo que ya me hicieron diabético!...ahora ¿Cómo diablos le explico a mi esposa que ya tuve suficiente chocolate y crema batida por este día?!**_

_**-jajajaja…**_El centinela caminaba riendo mientras a su espalda, Peter refunfuñaba haciendo pucheros y dando de pisotones a la grama. Vale creí que era mentira eso de que "todos llevamos un niño dentro" pero…creo que le debo una disculpa a quien lo dijo, porque tenía toda la razón!

…

Y dentro de la mansión Ellison, otro personaje también exploraba su niño interior…pero a gritos!

_**-Epa!...Blair qué diablos te pasa…me estas arrugando el traje!...**_El guapo de ojos azules se quejó, pero por la mirada que visualizó en los ojos de su compañero, en realidad las arrugas en la camisa eran lo de menos!

_**-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…cállate Caffrey y sígueme que tenemos algo urgente de qué hablar!**_...parecía que Blair tenía algo urgente que comunicarle a Neal porque lo jaloneó hasta el pasillo y lo pegó a la pared usando toda su fuerza…y no es que el quinceañero fuera Hulk, pero caray que estaba enojado y en ese plan, hasta yo le tuve miedo!

_**-**_**Eh, eh, eh…cálmate un poco Sandburg!...**Neal intentó el tono dulce y seductor para aplacar la ira del cumpleañero…**no sé porque te enoja tanto?...ya habíamos quedado en…**

Pero Blair no lo dejó terminar y le gritó con más fuerza_**: ¡En un cuerno Caffrey!...**__Upsss…Nota mental para Caffrey: deja lo dulce y seductor para manipular a las mujeres porque con los quinceañeros cabreados no sirve para nada!..._

_-__**¿Sabes qué es esto Neal?...**_Blair preguntó liberando a su amigo (…_o debo decir enemigo, caray que estoy confundida!_)… tirándole los boletos en la cara.

_**-¿Pero qué?…**_Neal los tomó del suelo para ojearlos…**Ohhh El detective consiguió los boletos, oye tu padre es genial!...**el oji-azules sonrió mientras sacaba su billetera para guardar los dichosos boletitos.

Blair rodó los ojos…_**-Já y ¿Sabes lo que mi "genial padre" me hará si se da cuenta de todo?...Por Dios Neal, lo usaste!...y todo para que podamos escaparnos!**_

**- Bueno es que ocupábamos una excusa y… **

_**-¿Y porque no me lo contaste antes?...**_El chico de rizos reclamó en plan de "Carajo que a la próxima me avisas que casi meto la pata"

_**-**_**Porque no creí que tuvieras un concepto de moral tan elevado!...y hablando de eso, ¿A qué vienen esos ataques de Santo con aureola?...hasta donde yo recuerdo, ya habías aceptado ser mi compañero en la carrera!...**

_**-Si pero…pero…**_

Y ahí Sandburg no tuvo palabras para explicarse, es decir...claro que estaba de acuerdo con la carrera, pero…ummm… ¿Hay cómo se los explico?...bien, empecemos por recordar que el día en que Blair le vendió su alma al diablo, perdón, a Neal, lo hizo porque estaba enojado con Jim por llevar a Dylan a su casa!...y pues esa era la mejor forma de desquitarse con su padre…si, si, si, ya lo sé, quizá era una venganza estúpida, pero una venganza al fin y al cabo!...PERO HOY…hoy Blair pensaba diferente…¿Porqué?...

Porque da la casualidad que justo hoy fue el día en que su padre se hizo el sueco con lo de su arresto domiciliario y hasta le organizó una fiesta!... justo hoy, Jim le perdonó la paliza que se merecía por fugarse a ese club… justo hoy, el detective autorizó su pase a la estación policial y le regaló una llave que para algo ha de servir…pero lo más importante de todo…es que justo hoy, su padre le había dicho que CONFIABA en él!...

En conclusión, si los descubrían, Blair no solo tendría que preocuparse por pasar una semana con el trasero caliente (_porque de esa paliza ni la escritora lo salva!_)… si no que también se jugaba el perder la confianza de Jim!... Vale, dicho en otras palabras, si Blair se iba a la carrera, era como si se pasara la confianza de su padre por el...por el...¿oído? y eso seguro que nadie se lo perdonaría...ni siquiera el mismo.

Neal vio la indecisión de Blair y no lo niego, incluso sintió algo de pena por su compañero…_caray que también lo estaba usando para su venganza!_...pero, igual, no se arrepintió, cogió un martillo imaginario y Zasss!...le destrozó la cabeza a su pobre conciencia y siguió adelante con sus planes: **Tú me lo prometiste Blair…**Dijo cayendo sentado al piso…**y yo no puedo dar marcha atrás, no se trata solo de arriesgar mi trasero, o quizá mi cuerpo completo, se trata de algo que debo hacer.**

El quinceañero también se sentó al par de Caffrey: _**Dime Neal, ¿En una escala del uno al diez cuán importante es para ti?**_

_**-Definitivamente un "11"…**_Respondió sin ninguna sombra de duda en sus ojos azules.

Blair se removió un poco, caray estaba segurito que se iba arrepentir de esto…su conciencia se lo decía, se lo gritaba tan fuerte que Blair tuvo que sedarla para que se callara…sip, de esto se iba a arrepentir, pero que no sabía a qué extremo y si yo se lo hubiera contado, quizá ahorita no estaría diciendo**: Está bien Neal, voy a ayudarte…**

_**-Vaya, estaba a punto de pensar que eras un cobarde Sandburg!...**_Dylan subió las gradas de dos en dos, hasta pararse frente al par de chicos y si el corazón de Blair dudaba, ahora su orgullo ya no le permitía retractarse.

_**-Epa cuida tu bocota Smith, Blair no es ningún cobarde!...**_Tom también apareció en defensa del honor de su amigo.

_**-Naaahhh, claro que no, que el cielo reprenda al que diga tan cosa!...**_El Smith sonreía con emoción y malicia…_**es por eso que este fin de semana acompañará a Neal en la carrera…¿No es cierto Sandburg?...**_

Ahora era Tom el que visitaba la luna…_**-¿Carrera?...¿Cuál…cuál carrera?...¿De qué hablan?...**_Preguntó tirándose al piso que parecía el lugar muy cómodo para escuchar toda la historia con lujos de detalles…Gracias al cielo contábamos con la velocidad verbal de Blair y el resumen del chisme, duró apenas un minuto con dos segundos.

Por cierto, ¿Ya les hablé de esa teoría del niño interior?...uhmm pues aquí tenemos otro ejemplo.

_**-¿Puedo ir? …¿Puedo ir? …¿Puedo ir?...**_Tom brincaba dando palmaditas como si fuera un crío pidiendo permiso para visitar los videojuegos.

Sandburg y Caffrey sonrieron y dieron su aprobación pero en su papel de "padre severo" el Smith se mostró un poco renuente:

**-Nmm..Nmm…no, yo no creo que sea buena idea…¿Qué experiencia tienes en las carreras clandestinas?**

_**-Bueno…ninguna…pero…**_

**-Pues, entonces no vas, puedes salir lastimado**_**…**_Dylan dijo muy serio y eso me desconcertó un poco, digo, ¿Será que en verdad se preocupa por la seguridad de Tom?...pero si Tomás Reyns ya no es un niño!...además ¿A quién diablos le importa que no tenga experiencia en carreras callejeras?...me consta que ese chico ha visto "Rápido y Furioso" más de quince veces seguidas!...eso debe contar como "experiencia" ¿no?

_**-Si Tom no va, yo tampoco!...**_El quinceañero se puso en pie e intercedió por su amigo lo cual yo se le agradecí en el alma…_ ¡Que Viva Blair!_

Dylan se mordió la lengua…_y cuando digo que se la mordió, lo digo literal…incluso sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca!…_pero no opuso más objeciones.

**-Bien, ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo, afinemos los detalles…**Neal dijo entre susurros… **debemos ponernos de acuerdo para engañar a nuestra niñera… **

**-No creo que existan muchos problemas, el detective Ellison estará ocupado el fin de semana completo con una misión de seguimiento…**Dylan respondió muy confiado y sereno, pero los demás chicos no estaban tan seguros…

_**-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?...**_preguntaron los tres a coro, era muy raro ver al Smith tan bien informado de algo que no fueran los horarios y ubicaciones de los mejores clubes nocturnos de la ciudad.

**-Ehhh…por una plática que le escuché con el capitán Banks y…**

_**-SI NO BAJAN AL JARDIN AHORA MISMO, YO LOS HAGO BAJAR A PATADAS Y LES ADVIERTO QUE TRAIGO PUESTAS MIS BOTAS DE CUERO!**_

Una voz ronca amenazó desde la sala y aunque no estoy segura de quien era, por el tono histérico y gruñón quizá fuese Simón que estaba, al igual que todos los invitados, con la nuca torcida de tanto mirar al cielo para ver las lucecitas.

Con el inusual incentivo expresado a gritos, los chicos recordaron los fuegos artificiales, así que dejaron al Smith con las palabras atravesadas en los dientes y bajaron como bandada de potros sin rienda dispuestos a disfrutar de la fiesta…aunque sin saberlo, estaba celebrando también su última noche de paz, porque después de esa condenada carrera, la vida de todos cambiaría por completo.

Solo un joven quedó apartado del grupo…pero no lucía triste o melancólico. Dylan tenía el hombro derecho apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada, el salón estaba vacío pero él reía y observaba todo como si fuese un ser omnisciente que controla el destino de los mortales…y quizá así sea y en esta ocasión, la vida de Blair, Tom y Neal si estuviera bajo su mano.

El sonido de alerta de su nuevo celular lo sacó de su momento de gloria, al fin había recibido la llamada que llevaba esperando todo el día:

**-¿Todo listo?...**

_-__**Si, Todo listo**_**…**Un hombre contestó con voz seca y sin más detalles, aunque si se atrevió a preguntar: _**¿Seguro no te has arrepentido?... **_

**- A este punto, el arrepentimiento ya no es una alternativa. **

_**-Bien, pero esto es peligroso, las cosas se pueden salir de control y las consecuencias…**_

**-las consecuencias no me importan, la vida siempre continúa… **

**-**_**Já pero mira que ya eres todo un hombrecito, espero que estés preparado porque si algo sale mal, quizá incluso lleves un muerto en tu conciencia…**_

El Smith sonrió y susurró unas palabras que hasta el día de hoy recuerda con supremo pesar: **No te preocupes, que mi conciencia ha sido la primera en morir esta noche…**dijo sellando su conversación y también, su propio destino.


End file.
